


Just An Experiment

by SerenaSpacey (authormelanieray)



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe-Time Travel, Complete, Drama, Experiments, F/M, Happy Ending, Intense story, Novel, Omniscient POV, Romance, Science Fiction, Songfic, Specimens, Time Travel, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 285,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authormelanieray/pseuds/SerenaSpacey
Summary: Something horrible happened in Burbank and it landed Yakko and Wakko in a maximum security prison. After they finally get out, Dot does not resurface. When they discover where she could have went, a secret must come out and a dangerous adventure begins...Language. Intense story. A happy ending, yes, but many travels and while it's fun, it's also action-packed, and filled with sadness. Be prepared. Seventy Chapters Plus an Epilogue long.





	1. Visiting Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners.

This story is an intense story that is 70 chapters plus an epilogue long once it is completed. I once had it posted on ff.net years ago before their new rules, and since then it's been off the internet. Well, I am bringing it back. I am not just copy and pasting it though, I am slightly editing it due to grammar problems (and the distinct need to add !!! everywhere when I was younger. I am also adding notes for the story as well to make it easier to follow, and if I can I will insert music where relevant.)

 

Anyhow, buckle up. I hope you enjoy this incredible adventure. I might pick up the pace if interest here picks up, but I have a lot to do this summer, including finding a job, so we'll see.

Start iiiiiiiiiiit, Nurse!

 

"Sign in. Date, name and time."

Scratchansniff signed in to see a special maximum security prisoner. His hands were a bit shaky but it had nothing to do with his nerves. Dr. Scratchansniff was older now, getting older every day. He had retired completely from his profession five years ago. He had been a great doctor, one of the best in Los Angeles. He had even been considered one of the best in all of America in his younger days. He had no regrets and he had been pleased with his work.

Except for three clients, one of which he was now seeing.

Scratchansniff followed an escort slowly. _Everyone down here is so evil looking._ He looked around himself as he continued onward, hearing the slurs and cruelty being spat out of other convicts mouths at him.

"Yo doc. Think I need a check up? Who's your daddy, huh?"

"Get a little closer ya old geezer. I'll rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat for the pure thrill of it."

Scratchansniff kept following his escort as he heard more crude and horrendous things. He had been told before he came in not to talk to anyone and to ignore the comments. They were not easy though. All of the inmates here had life sentences or were on death row.

"Don't ignore me doc. What if I was a patient, eh? What if I was one of your fucking psychotic patients too, huh?!"

Ranting. Raving They were horrible. Still, Scratchansniff went on. He was growing closer to his destination. It had been at least ten years since he'd been there last. It was not an easy thing to get admittance into. He continued to walk with the guard by his side. He was about to visit one of the most ruthless, inconceivable, unimaginable evil creatures in all of the country. So horrible, it did not even have regular jail bars and it was surrounded by impenetrable glass. There wasn't even a single opening on the outside except a small box that swished in and swished out, and three small holes smaller than each of Scratchansniff's eyepieces.

This creature was one of three involved in what was known as the Burbank Studio Slaughter. More than 50 people were killed that day, by having their skulls crushed with mallets or chopped in at least two with a hatchet. The gore and the blood that day was embedded in the doctor's memory forever. He had seen the aftermath and was one of the few to first hear the deadly screams. The pools of blood everywhere, the severed parts scattered about.

Scratchansniff was face to face with one of the monsters, one of the infamous killers who had tainted the reputation of Burbank forever.

Scratchansniff gave a polite smile to the absolutely horrendous abomination to society . . . who was currently playing paddle ball.

Scratchansniff had to grin. He had no clue what happened that fateful day, and no matter how many years passed by, he would never believe the small amount of evidence he saw. Never. The Warner brothers and their sister may have been crazy, kooky, and sometimes completely insane, but they were not insane. "Yakko?"

Yakko quit playing with his paddle ball and went over to the tempered glass. He grinned widely. "Hey, Hey. Well, if it isn't old Scratchy. Really old by now, huh?" he joked.

"I thought I told you to stop those damn jokes!"

Yakko went right on smiling at the doctor. He had clearly heard the rants and ravings of the mad men more than once and learned to tune them out.

Scratchansniff laughed. "I can't believe you still kept your sense of humor after all these years. And...I'm sure this isn't a place for that kind of thing."

"Eh." Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "Maximum Security Prison, Water Tower for over fifty years, what's the diff?"

"Oh, I would have to say the fact you actually got to see Wakko und Dot too?" Scratchansniff reminded him. "Plus, you do not share good company."

"Hey Yakko, ever play skin the cat? Let me grab him, let me grab him!"

"Oh, yeah, that was a big diff." Yakko leaned against the unbreakable glass still ignoring the rants of his next door cellmate. "Even when we were locked up, we could still have fun." He sighed. "Without them, it feels like I've been locked up a hundred years," he said seriously. He looked over at Scratchy and smiled. "By the way Scratchy, I would move a little over to your left. Scruffy back there bit a guard in the eye last week."

"I told that guard a thousand times I'd do it! Didn't I, Yakko? Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I?!"

Scratchansniff didn't know how to reply to that. He simply moved to the left like Yakko suggested. Yakko, Wakko und Dot. They were sweet cartoon kids, a bit nuts but they were not murderers. Even now, after being locked up for so long, Yakko was still obviously good. No, it could never be.

"Alright, Doctor." The guard made a gesture of rolling his hands. "Enough with the friendly banter. Please, state your business."

Dr. Scratchansniff tried to hide his displeasure at being rushed. "Sorry I have not visited Yakko. They only let people with business visit, and I've had none for quite some time."

"That's alright Scratchy," Yakko said. "Hey, have you seen Wakko? How's he been doing?"

"Dead! He's dead! He's dead! I heard it, I heard it!"

Scratchansniff frowned at the unstable man who yelled at him. "He is not dead." He nodded his head at Yakko. "Better than he's been in years."

"He's lying, he is! He is!"

"Don't worry Doc, that guys a sociopathic liar." Yakko simply smiled.

The guard pointed to his watch.

Yakko leaned closer. "What about Dot, any news?"

"Ooh, yeah, yeah! What' s the news on the sister?Huh, huh?"

"She was killed, I saw it on the news!"

"Nothing Yet, Yakko." Scratchansniff replied. He tried to concentrate on the conversation. Such horrible things were said but Yakko smiled like it never even phased him. _How can he just smile? How can he even still be Yakko surviving ten years here?_

Scratchansniff couldn't stop looking strangely at Yakko. Although still as pleasant as always, the warner seemed . . . taller. But for some unexplainable reason, the Warners had never aged. They should be in their seventies and eighties at least, but they had never aged. Yet, Yakko seemed physically taller. Also, perhaps a bit more reserved. "Have you grown taller?"

Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

Scratchansniff didn't push the subject, he would not have long with the prisoner. "Well, I am here to tell you, you are getting another appeal." Scratchansniff winked at him. "And this time, your chances are much better than the others."

"Uh huh," Yakko said in disbelief.

"Well . . . " Scratchansniff grinned. Yakko himself would be grinning from ear to ear once he heard the next line. "It was good enough to get Wakko out and back to the water tower."

"Really?!" Yakko got excited. "You're kidding?"

"Two months from now!" Scratchansniff laughed. "You might be a free bird again."

"He's a psychopath! You can't let him out! Let me out, let me out!"

"But . . . how?" Yakko asked excitedly started to bounce slightly.

"By a small glitch." Scratchansniff smiled. "Ze people who set you up missed something very, very small . . . but it should be enough to get you out!"

Yakko couldn't help himself as he started to all out bounce up and down like the Warner used to. "Good Going Scrrrrr-atchy," he laughed. "Break it open and get me out of this filthy place for good!"

Story Notes:

The story is just beginning but this story will have lots of codes, different names, and time travel. To make it a lot easier to follow along, I will explain each code and the time events that happened as they occur at the end of every chapter.


	2. Surprising Discoveries

**A courtroom, Two Months Later . . .**

Wakko frowned as he and Scratchansniff watched the proceedings. Poor Yakko was brought out in chains with a small army ready to take him on if he tried anything.

I remember that, Wakko thought. _No one trusting you, thinking you were psychotic. It was horrible! I hope this defense holds up for Yakko too!_

Yakko's offense stepped up first, and showed all the evidence against him again. Yakko couldn't even look. How could anyone ever do anything like that? It was barbaric. But then, the defense spoke up.

"If you look closely at the hatchet or the mallet, you'll see something very small," Yakko's defense started. "A small emblem. This small emblem can be traced back to only one company. Nowhere near Burbank and nowhere in the public eye," his defense stated seriously. "Now remember, there were never any fingerprints on the hatchet that Yakko Warner was said to have. None! And now we find out this hatchet should not even be in his hands. Your honor, this emblem is from a scientific research facility that is all the way from Plainesvillage, Nebraska. This town is so small that there are less than 100 residents," his defense offered. "He had no way of getting this. We all know the Warner Brothers have no common sense and no computers in the tower. They couldn't order it without some traces, and they had people watching them constantly. They could never leave Burbank without someone knowing for too long. So I ask you. Does this make sense? A hatchet from a company that does not make hatchets?"

"Interesting," The judge said as she looked toward her gavel. "That's still not good enough though. They were seen by eyewitnesses."

"Yes your honor, but they were never captured on camera or even on film," The defense reminded him. "And now, this mysterious little company in Plainesvillage, Nebraska? This small little town with only 100 residents at most at the time . . ." The defense smiled. "With some digging and getting through some red tape, we have found that _all_ six witnesses were in fact employed at this small little research facility."

"Really?" The judge seemed surprised. "The hatchet found in the Warners' tower, with no prints, was made by a small local company thousands of miles away . . . and somehow all six eyewitnesses managed to be hired by it?"

Yakko's eyes were lighting up as he looked toward Scratchy. Freedom might be possible after all.

"Hmmm . . ." The judge stopped to think. "This little research facility. What is it exactly they study?"

"Well, when we called, we were told they just studied mice," The defense said. "Does that make sense to you, your honor?"

"Well, do you have any motive for _why_ this research facility would want to create these vicious crimes just to frame them?" the judge frowned. "Because that's we need."

"No, but we do have these." The defense held up some papers and handed them to the judge. "Two of the eyewitnesses gave their written confessions that state they had, in fact, committed perjury."

The judge took the papers and examined them. "And the other four eyewitnesses?"

"Dead," The defense replied. "They were all found murdered with a hatchet. The same logo. And yet, Yakko was in prison the entire time."

"Four of the eyewitnesses are dead. Two claim they committed perjury. There was in no way Yakko Warner could have been responsible." The judge did not look happy. "Is there anything else you gathered about this research facility?"

"No your honor," The defense said. "They refuse to speak anymore."

"Well, that's it." The judge looked at Yakko. "You had no fingerprints on the hatches or mallets, your eyewitnesses are all dead except for two who claim they committed perjury, there's a strange company I don't understand that seems to be involved against you that we cannot get any information out of. As far as I'm concerned, there is nothing here credible to hold you anymore. I find the defendant not guilty." The judge hit the gavel on his desk. "And I want to know what is going in that research facility."

Yakko stood there in shock as his arms were released from all the cuffs. Freedom. No more jail. No more prisoners spouting vile hate. It was over. He bounced over to Scratchansniff. "Thaaaaank you, Scratchy!"

Wakko came careening inside the courtroom. "Now were both finally free."

Scratchansniff looked at Yakko. "I wouldn't just thank me. I didn't figure out the clue until I received a strange call that told me what to look for."

"Well, all I know is it feels great to be out of that place for good," Yakko said. It felt real good. 

"Yeah," Wakko agreed. "But, we still don't know about that facility that framed us, and we don't know where Dot is."

Yakko waved it off. "Ah heck, she's been hiding. Who wouldn't? Now that the Warner Brothers are both out, we'll go back to the tower and I'm sure she'll come back. As for that research place . . . I don't know. It doesn't make any sense." He sighed with relief. "Well, at least people don't think I chopped anyone up with a hatchet anymore."

"Or that I smashed skulls with a deadly mallet," Wakko said with a shudder. "That was horrible. I smash professional cartoons flat, not people!"

"Yeah, cartoons can't be hurt," Yakko said. "We'll have to keep our eyes really open for anyone working for that company."

"Yeah," Wakko agreed as they and Scratchansniff started to leave the courtroom. Wakko smiled at Scratchy. "Thanks for all the help but I really need to talk to Yakko privately back at the tower for a little while."

Scratchansniff looked a bit strangely at Wakko. _Ze two of them._ Like Yakko, he seemed a little different. A little more respectful.

*****************************************************

**Water Tower . . .**

"You know that the lot's not completely the same again," Wakko said as he sat down in a chair.

"Figure so," Yakko said. "Years have really passed. Ralph still guard?"

"Yeah," Wakko said. "But, Scratchy lives way on the other side of town. He retired."

"I imagine he's getting old." Yakko sighed. "Poor Scratchy. Sucks being human. Get old too fast."

"Completely." Wakko tossed Yakko a beer. "Here ya go."

Yakko took a little swig as he took a seat next to his brother. It was all over. No doubt the new changes wouldn't be fun, all that time away stuck inside of a prison. New cartoons. New celebrities. Older friends gone or disappearing. It was a drawback to where they choosed to live.

"Yakko." Wakko looked toward his brother. "I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Yeah?" Yakko asked. "Did you give yourself a headache?"

"Seriously Yakko," Wakko said firmer. "I've thought about it a lot and I think we should tell Dr. Scratchansniff the truth about us." 

"Are you nuts?" Yakko looked at him as if he were crazy. "No way Wakko, no one can know about us."

"Yakko, he helped us get out. If it wasn't for him, we'd be locked up forever," Wakko said as he stood up. "It's the right thing to do. He wouldn't betray us."

"Yeah but no one is supposed to know," Yakko said firmly as he placed down his beer. 

"I think someone already did know," Wakko revealed. "Yakko, I've been out for four months. Dot has not contacted me once."

Yakko blinked. "Not once? Not even a little phone call? Anonymous letter?"

"Nothing," Wakko said again as he sighed. He picked up an older beer can on the table and ate it. He munched on the aluminum can silently, only the crushing metal being heard. "I've been thinking about this company. If they did set us up and send us to jail, why? What were they gaining?"

Yakko understood his brother's worry. "Dot."

"I think so," Wakko said. "Yakko, you remember that day. You and I were both hanging out on the town before the trouble started. We lost track of Dot and figured she got bored of our nurse chasing and went home. Then, when we started going home we saw all the . . ." He couldn't finish as he remembered the gory details. "Anyhow, we were picked up right away. They would have been scouring for her and she sticks out like a sore thumb. How did she get away?"

"How?" Yakko tried to contemplate everything. "How would they know?"

Wakko shrugged his shoulders. "I know we can't tell anyone the truth, but three heads are smarter than two. Besides, he can already tell we're different than before."

"Yeah, he's already wondering," Yakko said. "Maybe you are right, Wakko." He stood up, finished his beer and threw the can toward Wakko's mouth, letting his brother eat it up. "Let's go see Scratchy."

*********************************************************

Scratchansniff was a bit surprised as he opened his door and saw the Warner Brothers. They both had that mischievous grin on them they used to have before they were sent away.

"Hey, Scratchy. We have something we really need to tell ya," Yakko said. "You have no cameras, running films, other people in the house, nosy neighbors, or infiltration of any kind. Right?"

Scratchansniff frowned. "Vhat are you talking about?" The Warners came in with their usual comical style, locked the doors and closed all Scratchy's windows.

"No hidden taps or anything, right?" Yakko asked Scratchy again.

"Why would I have that?" Scratchansniff asked. Who would bother a retired has been? "One day and you're acting as crazy as you used to."

"Thanks!" The warners chimed together.

"Alright Scratchy, compliments aside," Yakko said, "We think it's high time you knew something about us. Something we've kind of....uuuhhh...." Yakko's voice slid as he continued to speak. "...kept under wraps."

"Under wraps? Like what?" Scratchansniff asked. It was 10:00 at night and he would be heading to be soon. Well, he was supposed to until the uninvited guests came over. "This better be important."

"Yeah, I'd say it is." Yakko had the same kind of grin he had at the door. "See. We're not cartoons."

"Vhat?" the doctor looked at them, terribly confused. "Vhat do you mean you are not cartoons?"

"We aren't cartoons," Wakko repeated Yakko's statement.

Scratchansniff looked at them a bit strangely, one to the other. This again. The Warners had always been good at hiding their intentions. They had such a brilliant poker face, they could be hiding something wonderful or terrible and no one would know until the truth came out. "You do not think you are cartoons? What do you think you are, people?"

Yakko and Wakko leaned against each other for support as they started to crack up laughing. Wakko held the sides of his stomach while Yakko slapped his leg. "Yeah, right! What do you think we are, nuts?!"

" . . ." Scratchansniff decided not to answer.

"We're not people and we're not cartoons." Yakko said. He had better control of himself but still leaned against his brother. "We're warners."

"Yes." Scratchansniff agreed.

"Still not getting it, is he?" Yakko looked over at Wakko. Wakko nodded his head. Yakko looked back at Scratchansniff. "We're warners. It's not our last name. It's our race."

"Really?" Scratchansniff looked at the two carefully. "I have never heard of a warner. Squirrels, cats, dogs, they are very prevalent. Are you an endangered species?"

"Ah, you still don't get it," Yakko said. "Geez Doc, I thought you were smart. Were your diplomas just prizes out of cereal boxes?"

"I am smart," Scratchansniff yelled. "You are the ones not making sense, like usual!"

Yakko and Wakko both sighed exhaustively and then Yakko spoke. "Alright Doc, I didn't think I'd really have to say it out loud. You'd probably think we were delusional."

"Delusional? Crazy?" Scratchansniff replied sarcastically. "Of course not, just because you've been certifiably insane doesn't mean anything."

Yakko and Wakko looked at each other. Guess it didn't matter either way.

"We're aliens," Wakko admitted.

"Uh huh." Scratchansniff nodded unconvincingly.

"Really Scratchy, we're not kidding. We don't come from Earth," Wakko continued.

"Sure, sure." Scratchy was clearly no more convinced.

"Dr. Otto Von Scratchansniff, we aren't kidding this time," Yakko said seriously. "We aren't from your planet or anywhere even near it. By your planet's definition, we are aliens."

"Yeah. Not the kind that come from another country either," Wakko replied. "Your definition is way too loose."

"Just think about it a second," Yakko said before Scratchansniff could give another unconvinced reply. "We were young in the thirties. We were locked in a tower. We came back out in the nineties. We should be as old as . . ."

"As Slappy Squirrel," Wakko finished. "Do we look like that?"

"Yes, but that always has been peculiar," Scratchansniff said. "Still, some cartoons retain themselves better than others. Look at the Looney Tunes, they were very old and somehow they are still young."

"A cartoon can stay young forever if it never loses it's funny," Wakko said. "Bugs and them never lost their audience, so they never lost their funny. Slappy eventually lost hers, but most cartoons do after awhile."

"Good point." Scratchansniff agreed. "Did you have loyal fans?"

Yakko and Wakko started cracking up again.

"They locked us up in a water tower and threw all our old films in a vault!" Yakko laughed. "Heck no, we didn't have loyal fans back then. Even if we did, how would they continue to be fans? Everything was locked away. No old fans. No new fans."

"Well then, what? A secret frozen technology?" Scratchansniff asked.

"No, we aged," Yakko said simply.

"You aged and you looked the same?" Scratchansniff said, feeling a bit cranky. "And you were still nuts, And your nuts now although, I don't know!" He pointed at the warners. "You Warner Brothers, it's . . . I can't explain. You seem taller somehow Yakko and anyone can tell Wakko grew taller. Wakko actually speaks more too, it's not all just you constantly yacking. And you're just a teeny bit more . . . more . . ."

"Grown up," The warmers chimed at the same time.

"Well, that's a word," Scratchansniff said slowly. "I just don't get it."

"We grew up," Wakko smiled.

"Yep," Yakko agreed. "Yeah, when we first came we were nuts. Uhhh . . . comparing our ages to this planet is meaningless. Let's just say we acted like we were five or so."

"Burning buildings, demolishing sets, we did a lot of damage as kids," Wakko laughed. "Yeah, no one knew what they were getting into giving contracts and money and freedom to kid warners."

"Yep, but we mellowed a little and grew older as we stayed in the tower though," Yakko continued. "Didn't exactly go starting fires and drawing graffiti all over the town again, did we?"

"What?" Scratchansniff frowned. "But? If that is true, you should be years older."

"Years is a word for aging on Earth," Yakko said. "Believe it or not Scratchy, years isn't that big in some parts of the universe."

"Yeah. We know some legendary creatures that have never died over a hundred thousand of your Earth years." Wakko smiled. "Their slimy and stinky though. Kind of like a worm."

Scratchansniff felt a bit on edge as he stared at the warners. It couldn't be true, the warners had to be off their rockers, right? "You were young children in the thirties, older children in the nineties. What are you now, teens?"

Yakko groaned and looked over at Wakko. "He's getting really boring. Want to just blurt it all at him already?"

"Yeah," Wakko agreed.

Yakko looked at Scratchansniff. "Alright Scratchy pay attention, 'cause your boring, and we can't take you much longer. We're aliens. We don't age like you, it's more of a metamorphosis without a cocoon." The Warner Brothers stepped away from each other.

"Yeah, like those alien shows," Wakko said. "You know they go into a cocoon and emerge viciously horrible aliens? It's like that, except no cocoons and not viciously horrible."

"We think someone might possibly have found out about us and staged the whole 'Burbank Studio Slaughter'," Yakko went on. "Dot could possibly be in big trouble and we really need to know everything you know so we can find her!"

"Yeah," Wakko agreed. "We really wanted to go to Nebraska and tear up the place, but if they get away, we might lose track of her."

"Yep, and going back to jail for demolishing a building really isn't on our agenda anytime soon," Yakko agreed. "So what do you say old guy?"

Scratchansniff stared at them. _Am I coming off my rocker?!_ It strangely made sense! _They seem a bit older, a bit different and then there's the company?!_ "I don't have that much," Scratchansniff finally replied. "Everything I had I gave to the judge."

Wakko and Yakko both whined.

"Didn't matter if we told him or not," Wakko said to Yakko. "Dangit." He looked over at Yakko. "Wanna go sneak in a bar somewhere and figure it out some more?"

"Sure, but not Lou's. Girls there look like guys," Yakko said. "Not only that, their Margarita's tastes like shit."

"What?!" Scratchansniff looked at them, completely shocked. "You kids drink?"

Yakko and Wakko just rolled their eyes.

"In one ear and out the other with this guy," Yakko said. "Scratchy, we aren't kids. Haven't been since the thirties."

"We were what you could call teens in the nineties," Wakko said. "Heh heh. Couldn't you tell any?"

"Well. There were moments," Scratchansniff thought. "But you mostly acted like kids."

"Duh, Scratchy." Yakko crossed his eyes. "Either everyone thought time stopped for us, or we'd come out really old. I didn't feel like playing an old geezer."

"Yeah, kid was more fun," Wakko said. "If we came out acting like just teens then everyone might start to question stuff."

"Yeah, and no one is supposed to know," Yakko said firmly.

"But wait, you were teens in the nineties? But you just said you grew up again." Scratchansniff grabbed his head. "You don't age that much for fifty years, then you just age twice in twenty years?"

"He's doing it again," Wakko whined.

"Some growing phases are closer than others. Some are hundreds of years apart, and some aren't." Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter anymore, we won't do it again for another 2000 years at least."

"2000 years? Well, how old are you! Forget the whole comparing is meaningless," Scratchansniff said. "How old are you?"

Yakko groaned. "Fine. I'm 4 and a half centuries."

"I'm 3 and a half centuries." Wakko grinned. "Dot's only about 3 centuries."

"C...C...C-Centuries?!" Scratchansniff's mouth dropped.

Wakko smiled at Yakko. "I think we might have broadened his horizons."

"Centuries?!" Scratchansniff repeated again. "I haven't even lived one century! Most don't!"

"Yeah, sucks to be you," Yakko laughed.

"Centuries. How old can you become?" Scratchansniff couldn't help it. He had led on to the warners that he was starting to believe.

"We go bye bye somewhere between 2 milleniums." Wakko smiled. "Sometimes three."

"Two? Milleniums?" Scratchansniff just stared at the duo. "What are you doing on Earth?"

"Why should we be doing anything?" Yakko asked. "Anima's crowded and nutty as hell. Think we were bad, try adding us up like one billion times."

"Yeah. Earth is a lot more serious, but there's lots of room to breathe and walk," Wakko said. "Even run."

"Burbank was great," Yakko said.

This time, both Wakko and Scratchansniff looked at him confused.

"What do you mean was?" Wakko asked.

"I mean 'was', as in we're outta here as soon as we find your sister," Yakko said. "Wakko, this place is too dangerous now. If they know about Dot." He whined. "You know, I don't wanna say it, you don't wanna say it but-"

"Don't say it!" Wakko whined.

"She's probably being treated like an alien. Some experiment and for all we know? " Yakko's voice grew softer. "You know."

"She's not dead, she wouldn't be!" Wakko insisted. "Don't say that, we're gonna find her, safe and sound!"

Yakko looked over at Scratchy. "What do you think?" he said seriously. "Doc, they wouldn't dissect?"

"No, they wouldn't!" Wakko yelled firmly. "They only have one warner, they wouldn't do that. Right, Scratchy?"

Scratchansniff looked at the duo. "I don't know anyzing anymore," he said softly. "I thought I knew many things. I know nozhing."

The three were quiet for a time.

"Well, how are we gonna get her back?" Wakko asked no one in particular. "Storming in wouldn't be smart. If they get away with her, we might never see her again."

"Yes," Scratchansniff agreed. "If they thought they were compromised, they might-" Scratchansniff stopped.

"Just say it doc, they'd eliminate their 'experiment'," Yakko growled. "Well, that's not gonna happen." He stomped his foot on the ground and ended up sighing. "Doing it again." He grinned and looked at Wakko. "We're gonna trim our age down a thousand years if we don't lighten up. It's okay, we're worried over nothing. She'll be fine." Yakko smiled at Scratchansniff. "Stress is a real killer on our planet."

"Yeah." Wakko tried to smile. "I'm trying to stay uplifting! Trying!"

Scratchansniff thought about what he said. _Stress a killer? It is here too, but Wakko is trying very hard to think happy. Is that why the warners are so zany? Is it...is it just their race? Maybe they aren't insane on their planet._ Scratchansniff sighed. _I've known nozhing._


	3. Meet the Experiments

  _Dot had tried for years, in every way she could possibly imagine. Her cage was foolproof. Glass that couldn't break, bins that she couldn't even break to create a hole._

**Research Facility . . .**

Dot yawned in the corner. With one of her hands, she rubbed her eyes. "Whatever they gave me made me  sleepy." She yawned again as she looked out her cell. There were some humans making notes about her. "Yeah, it made me tired. How long does it take to put that on a piece of paper?"  Then, she smiled as she looked at the small little bundle in her arms. "Humans are just weird creatures aren't they, Enchantment? They are, aren't they? Yes, they are. Yes, they are." The very small warner in her arms just cooed.

"Mom? Can I have that cookie they just sat in your bin?"

Dot looked over at her eldest child. He wore white pants and a white shirt. Her whole family wore white including her. Her simple days of a cute pink skirt were gone, along with the rest or her freedom. _Another cookie?_ "No, Tiger. I eat the things they send through there. If you want a cookie, I'll get you one." 

There were only two bins in the glass prison that had become her home. One was for the regular goodies. Safe, usually for the kids. The second bin was hers. 'Special' treats usually came in that one that only she was supposed to take.

"Can I have one too, mommy?"

Dot looked at her other daughter, Caress. She had her mom's unmistakable cuteness. Oh, if she could have only worn something besides a white shirt and pants she would have been absolutely adorable. Dot rubbed her head affectionately. "Yeah sure, I'll get one for you two." She yawned again but fighting the sleep briefly to take care of her kids, she went up to the glass and pounded on it yelling, "Yo! Da Alien wants three normal cookies, stat!"

Three cookies were pushed in through a small opening in the first bin.

Tiger and Caress grabbed the cookies and started eating them.

"Yummy, yummy. I got chocolate with chocolate chips," Tiger yelled.

"So? I got walnuts in my chocolate cookie," Caress giggled. She ran the extra over to her mommy. "Here ya go mommy."

Dot smiled as she took her daughter's cookie. She looked down at her baby. "Lookie Enchantment, it's a cookie. Yum, yum." She bit off pieces and let the little warner enjoy the rest of the yumminess. "Mmm, yummy, huh? Slobbery little cookie muncher, aren't ya?"

Caress and Tiger went over to watch their baby sister eat the cookie.

"She's so tiny. When's she gonna grow and play with us ma?" Tiger asked his mom.

"Oh, it'll be awhile." Dot rubbed her nose against her baby Enchantment's. "My cute little slobbery cookie eater." Enchantment grinned at her momma as she slobbered happily on the cookie.

"Momma, was I really that little?" Caress tilted her head.

"Oh of course," Dot giggled. "You were just as small as Enchantment not very long ago."

"No way," Tiger pointed at himself. "I don't remember being like that momma."

"You were too little to remember, silly," Dot said.

Tiger and Caress both sat by their mom. "Momma, it's almost TV hour!" Tiger and Caress both yelled at the same time.

Dot's ears rang. She felt like she was in the center of a ringing bell. "Don't do that," she yelled. She looked at Enchantment. The little warner had spinning eyes. "Your sister's too small to deal with high sounds so close, so be good."

"But you yelled just now," Tiger complained.

"Only to get the point across," Dot pointed out, "and it wasn't half as loud." She sighed. "Alright, which channel are we supposed to watch?"

"Fox," Tiger said. He went over to the second bin, Dot's bin. Her special cookie was still lying there, but now it had company. He grabbed the strange electrodes that they would stick to their heads. Attached to those were very, very long wires that went all the way down the hall and always turned out of view.

It was a ritual every day. One hour, T.V. time watched with the electrodes. One of the pointless things they always had to do.

"T.V. Time, T.V. Time!" Caress and Tiger laughed happily as they started to bounce.

Dot held up her baby Enchantment. "It's T.V. time Enchantment. Bounce, bounce." As she gently bounced her baby up and down, Enchantment gave a happy little laugh.

"I don't want these, I want those," Caress complained as Tiger took a pair of electrodes.

"They're the same thing," Tiger complained as he held the little white attachments. "Mom, tell her to wear the other ones."

"But mommy, Tiger always gets those! They're softer."

"No, they aren't, they are exactly the same momma."

Dot put the smallest electrodes on Enchantment and started putting some on herself. "There shouldn't be much difference." Dot simply grabbed a pair and placed it on Tiger. Then, she placed some on Caress. "They're all the same, just watch T.V. you two."

Dot just watched the T.V., completely bored. She used to be able to watch T.V. whenever she wanted to back at the tower. Whenever she wanted, whatever she wanted. Her life had been wonderful. 

But things changed. Yakko and Wakko were gone. Burbank was gone.

Not to mention her children. Children. The guys would blow a gasket if they knew! To their species, she was _just_ beginning her adult phase. Most warners didn't want babies until they were 3 and a half centuries at least. Sometimes even 5 or 6 centuries.

Dot never had that choice though. All she was, was an experiment to these creatures. They never even cared enough to tell her how Yakko and Wakko were doing. She knew something had happened and they were in a prison. That's all she knew, and that's all they'd reveal unless they wanted to use knowledge for testing something.

She always tried to smile though. Worry and stress wasn't good on a warner. The more you did it, the shorter your lifespan would be. Besides, she was an important role model now. If she wasn't zany and hyper, Tiger and Caress wouldn't develop their warner skills right. Trapped inside cells like they had been all their lives, they needed all the help they could get.

So, Dot grinned through the burden and always tried to remember the good things she still had. "Ooh, look at the pretty colors on the screen. What's that color in the middle you two?"

"Pink," Tiger and Caress chimed happily.

Dot continued to bounce Enchantment. "That's right. And what is pink?"

"Pink is the greatest color," Caress bounced up and down. "Pink is happiness! Pink is joy!"

"Pink is your favorite color," Tiger said to his mom.

"Yep, pink is great. Pink, pink, pink." Dot laughed. "Pink makes you feel good and happy. When your sad, what do you think?"

"Think pink," Caress laughed.

"Think smiley faces and cookies," Tiger added.

"What else is really good?" Dot pushed. "Good things all around, what else is good?"

"Uh?" Tiger pointed to the T.V. "T.V."

"Yep." Dot smiled at Caress. "Princess of cuteness, what about you? Name something good."

Caress looked around but it was clear she didn't see anything. "...pink?"

Dot's smile started to fade. "Come on, Caress."

If they had been in the water tower, there would have been so many things for her to say. Sunshine, soft grass, laughing, bugging people, Scratchy, poking fun, running, bouncing, the list was endless. Here though, it took some thought.

Still, as simple as the exercise was, it was important for young warners. Learning to find happiness even in the most dismal places was a key to survival.

Caress whined. "What?" She looked around the room. "What, what, what . . ." That's when Tiger blew on his arm and made a farting sound. "Ha, ha, Tiger farted!" Caress grinned as she started doing the same thing.

That pleased Dot. _Crudeness saved the day._ "Ha ha, Wakko and Yakko would be proud." She glanced over at the scientists again. They were busy writing on their papers. She didn't pay them much mind as she tickled Enchantment. All her kids were happily laughing.

After T.V. hour was over, Tiger went and put the electrodes back in the bin.

Dot gave a slight growl when she saw another cookie slide in the bin. _Another cookie? That's three special cookies in a day._ She walked over to the glass and glared at the humans staring at her. She knew they were trying to heavily drug her again so they could prep her. There was only one thing they did that for. "I said no! No, no, no! I have one boy and two girls! I don't care what you are wanting, I am happy the way I am now! Leave me alone, I've already _got_ a baby to take care of." She knew none of her words mattered, but she still spit off some of her madness. Dot sat back down. _It isn't fair. Who do they think they are?_ She looked at Enchantment sadly. _Why another one? She was only born maybe a year ago._

"You need one more," one of the humans replied uncaringly through the glass. "You know you need one more. No more will be needed after that for you. Afterwards, we'll take care of the rest."

Tiger and Caress just played with each other and a few building blocks in the back. They were blissfully happy just trying to stack blocks.

Dot glared at the humans. She had heard them years ago. There was no surprises, they didn't even care if she knew. She was assigned to have 2 boys and 2 girls. All raised in a laboratory setting. That's it. Once they had that, they'd choose one boy and one girl to study. The other two would be 'used for other purposes'. 

Then they'd keep Dot around, so just in case something happened, they could have more.

"No, I won't have another one," Dot yelled. She didn't yell loud enough to hurt Enchantment's ears, but loud enough that she got her point across. "Enchantment's still a baby, you impulsive jerks!" Oh, how she longed to call them something else now. She couldn't cuss in front of her kids though.

If only she had been younger. Just a little younger, maybe 40 years even? Then, she wouldn't have been physically capable of giving birth. They would just have to have fun with only her. But oh no, they knew how warners really aged. It wasn't a coincidence when she was taken. She strolled back over to Tiger and Caress. She tried to smile. _Another one. If it's a girl, they'll just get rid of it. If it's a boy, they'll get rid of two others. I don't want to lose any of them. It isn't fair. If only I could get out before it's too late._

Dot had tried for years, in every way she could possibly imagine. Her cage was foolproof. Glass that couldn't break, bins that she couldn't even break to create a hole. She was in that room constantly, with those damn fluorescent lights. If she wanted privacy, there was a small room next to them. It was a very small bathroom. One time, in the beginning, she tried to flush herself down it. With her warner powers, it was easy. But, they were waiting right there for her and took her back.

There was no way out.

_But why a baby now?_ Dot looked down at Enchantment again. _They waited a couple years with Caress. Then, just last year they made me have Enchantment. Why another? She's still a baby._ She glanced over at the humans. _They must be nervous. Something must be happening._

Was it real or her wistful imagination? Was something going to happen?

Story Notes:

Project Codes:

95450-Warner|Dot|Mother|Father

95451-Tiger

95452-Carress

95453-Enchantment


	4. Happy Pictures

  _Sakko is NOT an original character. He is an actual warner cousin from issue #33 of the Animaniacs Comics._

**Plainesvillage, Nebraska Old Research Center . . .**

It was upsetting, to say the least. Still, all three of them illegally went searching for clues. The courts had begun investigations on the lab only to find it abandoned now. Yakko, Wakko and Scratchansniff were illegally trespassing on the grounds, but they had to find something. Some clue as to where Dot's location could be. Scratchansniff was not fond of the idea, but the warners agreed if he came with them, they'd tell them more about home.

Curiosity got the better of him. Besides, three heads were better than two.

Yakko blew some dust off another old cell they found. "Notta." He looked over at Wakko who was searching another cell. "Anything Wakko?"

"Nothing but dust and scattered paper." Wakko went through the papers. "Nothing."

Scratchansniff checked another cell. "They've cleaned up well. I don't know what we could possibly find. Simply scraps here so far."

"Come on Mr. P-sychiatrist." Yakko bounced up on Scratchy. "Stay positive. We'll find something." He tried to smile. "Why don't you psychoanalyze the place?"

"I analyze cartoons, not places." Scratchansniff pulled Yakko off. "And if you are grown up you should act like it."

"What do ya mean?" Yakko looked at him. "Oh, you're doing the earthling thing again."

"We don't become sweet and mannered and hospitable as we change, Scratchy." Wakko laughed, trying to stay happy too. "We just become a little less energetic is all."

"Yeah, and not by too much." Yakko checked the next empty cell. "Olly olly oxen free!"

"Free oxen?" Wakko smiled. "Is that a clue, Scratchy?"

Scratchy ignored them. Adults or not, they were still very much the same. _It's just their race. Strange._ He smiled. _I can't believe I can know all about another planet now. Different life forms. Different ways of living. This will be so exciting._ He picked up some papers scattered on the ground. He had picked them up expecting them to be only scraps but that wasn't what he found. Scratchansniff scratched his bald head. "Dot did not draw very crude, did she?"

"Naw," Yakko said as he jumped on Scratchy to get a good look at what he found. Wakko jumped on the back of the doctor.

"Faboo! I recognize those," Wakko said as he pointed at it. "Look, Yakko."

"Haven't seen that since Anima," Yakko laughed as he pointed at the drawing. "Crudely drawn but that's it."

"What is it?" Scratchansniff said as he moved the paper diagonally and back again. "What am I looking at?"

"A cookie." Yakko pointed straight at the mess. "It's a happy picture."

"A happy picture?" Scratchansniff seemed confused.

"Oh yeah, little warners are encouraged to draw happy pictures," Wakko said. "See the chocolate chips? Cookies are always popular to draw."

"Yep, and there's the happy sig below." Yakko pointed to the small smiley face. "Definitely a happy sig. A little warner drew this."

"A little warner?" Scratchansniff frowned. "There are more warners on Earth?"

Yakko looked over at Wakko. "Wait . . . no. Cousin Sakko, that's it."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't draw little warner pictures." Wakko looked toward his brother. "Yakko, who could have drawn this?" The warners stared at the picture. There was no name on the paper. Just a number in the upper right-hand corner. It was typed on a sticker that was on the paper.

"41591." Yakko said the number out loud. "I don't get it."

"Yakko, this isn't good," Wakko whined as he stood on the doctor's head. "This little warner still draws really bad, there's no way it's old enough to be away from Anima."

"Yeah, I know." Yakko stared at the picture. "Little warners escaping though is really rare, we would've been contacted. Or, you know, news reports of Earth getting demolished by little catlike creatures. Nah, we would have been contacted if any warners arrived on Earth after us that were this small. It'd be policy that we'd have to know."

"Yeah. Kids are kind of a potential hazard. Even in jail, they'd have to get a hold of us. No one visited you about it?" Yakko shook his head. "No one visited me." Wakko slipped back down and rested his arms on the doctors bald head. "What's that mean? Who is this then?"

"Ahh, grownup or not, you still drive me crazy," Scratchansniff yelled. "Get off me already."

"Whoah, Scratchy. Switch to decaf," Yakko said as he jumped down. Wakko jumped down too as the doctor dusted himself off. The warners looked around for more clues.

Wakko picked up another picture. "This is even younger." He held it up to Yakko. "This warner isn't even drawing yet."

"What is it?" Scratchansniff stared. "Do you know what it is?"

"Duh, Doc." Yakko turned around and held the picture in front of the doctor's face. "What's it look like to you? Some secret desire you harbor, perhaps a dark traumatic event you've hid from yourself, or maybe it's just a bunny?" he teased.

Scratchansniff frowned. "I don't see anything."

"You shouldn't," Wakko said to Scratchy. "This warner is too small for actual drawing. Its happy pictures are limited to colors."

"Yep." Yakko pointed at the drawing. "Nothing but pink scribbled heavily. It likes pink." Yakko smiled. "Dot liked pink too."

"Yep." Wakko pointed to the right-hand side where another sticker was placed. "41592. A second warner."

"So, Dot was not the only one here?" Scratchansniff did not look happy. "They had other warners trapped here as well."

"Not without Anima knowing," Yakko reminded him. "It's practically impossible to leave without being noticed. No, if there were other warners, we should have been contacted." Yakko held his finger in the air. "Ya see Doc, E.T. _could_ phone home but he can't afford the premiums."

Wakko laughed. "Yeah. You thought regular long distance pricing was bad."

Scratchansniff groaned. "If there aren't any other warners, then who drew the pictures?"

Yakko and Wakko both looked at each other questioningly. Who could have drawn the pictures?

*************************************************************

**Back at the water tower, Yakko was calling up their Cousin Sakko.**

"Maybe he knows." Wakko tried to sound hopeful as he looked at Yakko. He looked over at Scratchy who was actually in their tower for once. They had made a deal to tell him more about Anima after all.

"Now, why did all of you decide to come to Earth?" Scratchansniff asked. "Of all planets, this one? Is it one of the few inhabitable planets maybe?"

"No, it was just cheaper." Wakko looked back at Yakko at the phone.

Yakko looked bored to the death. Sakko must have been telling a dumb joke again. "Yeah, I heard you. You threw your back out, but not your actual back. Can you just tell us if you know if any other warners are on Earth already? Oh, no, don't worry about coming over. No, no, confetti isn't really needed. No really!" Yakko was trying hard not to groan. "Sakko, yes or no, that's it. Do you know any warners on Earth? No, besides us. Yeah, I know I forgot to say that. Yeah, it's funny already." Yakko was getting very frustrated. Sakko was not always easy to get along with. He made the corniest jokes and threw confetti. That was it. One time, he threw so much confetti the warners burst out of the tower having to use a surfboard. Visits were not always fun, although everyone pretended they were. "Sakko. One. More. Time. Yes or no, other warners beside us? No? Okay then, bye bye." Yakko hung up the phone. "Finally. That was pointless." He proceeded to make another phone call.

"Now, did you know English when you first arrived on Earth?" Scratchansniff asked Wakko.

"Just a tiny bit," Wakko shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't have to communicate anyhow. We just played black and white cartoons."

"Oh, that's right. Yes, there was no verbal sound." Scratchansniff seemed impressed. "You blended in so well. Tell me, how is it you accomplish the cartoony things you do, without being cartoons?"

"How do you do the things you do?" Wakko asked back. "Never really thought about it."

"You are more like cartoons than anything else. You fitted in so well," Scratchansniff said happily. "Perhaps you are an extraterrestrial version of Earth's cartoons."

"Okay," Wakko simply answered. "You're boring again."

"Then again, maybe I am not seeing it from the right point of view," Scratchansniff thought. "Perhaps our cartoons are like extraterrestrial versions."

"Yakko," Wakko whined. "Doc's psychoanalyzing stuff again."

Yakko ignored his brother as he continued to listen on the phone. So far, there was no good news. "No warners at all on Earth besides us four? No missing little warners?" He smiled. "So no out of this world bill right?" He lost his smile. "Didn't think so." He hung up the phone. "No warners were reported missing, and there are no warners on Earth besides us four."

Wakko stared at Yakko. "What's it mean then?" He picked up the cookie drawing they had brought back from the abandoned research facility. Besides the other happy picture, there was nothing else there they found. "These are by little warners, they have to be."

Yakko bounced over to the couch with Wakko. "What are we missing?" He looked over at Scratchansniff. "Any clues, Doc?"

"No, but your powers are so cartoonlike, it's scary," Scratchansniff commented. "Now if you were so small still, why leave the planet by yourselves. Where were your mom and dad?"

Wakko smiled at Yakko. "Welcome to my world."

"Ppft." Yakko playfully stuck his tongue out at Wakko and looked at the doctor. "We were young, but we weren't that young. If you're old enough to be out of the dens, you're old enough to explore other planets. We were just more . . . exhuberant."

"Dens? Is that the name for your home?" Scrathchansniff asked curiously.

"No way," Wakko grinned. "Den is where warners a hundred years and younger are all grouped together so they can be watched by older warners. Mostly ancients."

"The term ancient, it meant a very old warner, right?" Scratchansniff asked.

"Yeah. Wakko's right, you are boring," Yakko said. "Alright Doc, can't say it's been fun but uuhhh, you should leave now." 

"So, you did not have individual families? A group setting was your family? Do you know your mother and father?" Scratchansniff pressed.

"Of course, they stayed with us." Yakko groaned. Might as well answer one more stupid question. "Dot and Wakko's stayed with theirs, and I stayed with mine. Dens were families together, but we still knew our own families."

"Wait, what?" Scratchansniff seemed shocked. "Are you saying you are not really related to each other?"

"Not biologically, but we all grew up in the same den," Wakko said. "So we are."

"So, blood relation you are not. You still consider yourself brothers though because you lived in the same den?" Scratchansniff smiled. "Like an adopted child being placed in another home, you two have-"

"-have developed a bond, yada yada yada." Yakko looked over at Wakko. "Let's vamoose and go get a pizza."

"Okay," Wakko agreed as the warners took off quickly.

"Wait! What about me?" Scratchansniff said as he watched them leave out the door, leaving him behind. "Warners. They probably have the most outstanding stories. History. Knowledge." He looked frustrated. "If I only didn't bore them, imagine the things I could learn," he said excitedly. Oh well. Maybe something new would come up about Dot and he could find out more. Until then, he got off the couch, used the warners back elevator and quietly left the tower.

Story Notes:

Project Codes:

95450-Warner|Dot|Mother|Father

95451-Tiger

95452-Carress

95453-Enchantment


	5. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**I do not own Animaniacs this is simply for entertainment and no profit.**

 

**In Burbank...**

Nothing. It had been two months since the warners checked the abandoned facility. No Dot, no phone calls, no missing visitors. Well, there had been one phone call. One very strange phone call from their home planet Anima telling them to stop their pursuit. Yeah, like they would listen? As soon as something showed up, they'd go after Dot for sure.

Yakko was playing with his paddle ball trying to keep his attention on the good things.  _If there are little warners that are safe and sound, then Dot has to be safe and sound._  That thought cheered him up the most. "Hey, Wakko, let's go do something."

Wakko was testing his mallets. "Like what? If we go bug Scratchy, he'll bug us right back with more questions. Ooh wait, I know. Let's go check out the new nurses again."

"I...I don't know." Yakko's voice slid with that comment. "I don't really feel like it."

Hearing that comment, Wakko immediately ran over. "Huh?" He looked at his friend in worry. "What's wrong, are you dying?"

Yakko frowned. "No I'm not dying!"

Wakko grinned. "Well, what? Dot? Come on Yakko! She's alive and well! Stay happy!"

"I am happy!" Yakko realized he was getting serious again. "I'm happy, happy, happy!" He bounced up and down. "So happy, so happy, let's go do something happy!"

"Yeah," Wakko grinned. "Cheer up. She's okay. There are little warners that are alive and well there so she must be fine. Now come on, there's a ton of cartoons out there we can bug!"

"Yeah," Yakko agreed, trying to forget his negative thoughts again.

They ran through the streets until they ran into the incredibly tempting Minerva Mink.

"Hellloooooo Hot Mama," They both shouted together at the same time.

Minerva glared at them as she continued holding her baby. "Go away!"

"Ah, is that the baby? I never saw the baby," Wakko said.

"Yeah. Is it as ugly as the dad or as hot as you?" Yakko wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah." Wakko looked down at the baby. "Uhhh. Okay." Wakko turned around and rubbed his eyes after seeing the baby.

Minerva took offense. "She's gonna grow up to be very beautiful!"

"That bad Wakko?" Yakko looked down to look at the baby as well. "Aah!" He jumped back instinctively. "Yeah, as beautiful as a German Shepherd. Not the dog either, an actual shepherd who watches sheep and hasn't bathed in weeks."

"How dare you! Get away from me," Minerva shouted angrily as she started to walk off.

Wakko still rubbed his eyes as Minerva left. "Yep, took after the dad way too much."

Yakko grinned. "One cartoon down. Who should we go see next?"

"Well, if you want to get blown up we could go see Slappy," Wakko smiled.

"Uhhhh...naw,." Yakko decided. "Don't feel like being blown up right now."

"Oh. Katie Kaboom would be out of the question then?" .

"Hey, isn't that the blonde teen who turns into ugly monsters and blows up when she's angry?" 

"Yeah, but it's been 10 years." Wakko grinned from ear to ear. "Think how old she is now?"

Yakko was grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, blowing stuff up isn't so-"

"Warner Brothers?!"

Yakko and Wakko both groaned as they saw Dr. Scratchansniff approach them. It was hard to keep the guy away now. He was just too interested in them, now that he knew who they really were. He wasn't half as much fun as he used to be.

Scratchansniff grinned widely as he ran up to them. "How would you two like to go to a circus, yah? With ice cream on the way? My treat."

Yakko and Wakko smiled brightly. Boring or not, Scratchansniff was making a heck of a deal. Half an hour later, the warners were happily licking ice cream and looking at the rides while Scratchansniff started to bug them.

"So, is there any news yet? About Dot?" Scratchansniff asked carefully. He knew the warners couldn't speak too much in a public place about their situation.

"Nope." Yakko licked his ice cream cone again. "No word at all."

"Yeah," Wakko whined. "Scratchy, no one's even visited from home."

"No one?" Scratchansniff was quiet a moment. "You know, you did say you two grew up."

Yakko and Wakko gave Scratchansniff a warning look. He was close to crossing the line.

"I mean . . . did she as well?" Scratchansniff had to ask. The Warner Brothers just shrugged their shoulders slurping on the ice cream. Scratchansniff sighed. "Do you think she could have?"

"Yeah, she probably did. Females mature faster. What's your point, Scratchy and make it quick?" Yakko frowned. "You shouldn't even be talking about this out here."

Getting the hint, Scratchansniff took out a pen and a pad with paper. He jotted something down. "Here. What do you think?" he asked as he ripped off the note. Wakko being the closest took the paper. He didn't look very happy as he read it. In fact, he stopped in his tracks.

Yakko looked over at Wakko. "Hey, hey. What's the matter?"

Wakko crumbled the paper violently and ate it. "No, no way!"

"It was just a thought. You said she could have aged too," Scratchansniff said gently.

"What was it?" Yakko looked over at Wakko. "What did he write?"

"Nothing." Wakko tried to grin. "Everything's fine. Everything's just fine."

Yakko looked over at Scratchansniff suspiciously. What could he have written that made Wakko so uneasy?

Wakko just grinned at Yakko. "Hey, let's go on a ride!" He quickly ran off.

"Hey!" Yakko was about to run after him, but he looked over at Scratchansniff. "Scratchy, what did you write?"

"Yakko! Yakko, come on!" Wakko yelled from a distance.

"Coming!" Yakko looked over at the doctor one more time. Scratchansniff did not seem that happy.

"Later." Scratchansniff simply said. "Go after Wakko, he's calling for you."

Yakko seemed a bit put off, but decided to go after Wakko. He'd learn about it later, right now was the time for rides. Considering how stressful that seemed to get, some fun was probably needed.

Scratchansniff watched as Yakko left. The expression on his face was unreadable. It was a strange mixture of happiness and sadness.  _Please do not let it be . . ._

******************************************************

**Burbank, Chairman's office...**

Plotz grumbled as he got another phone call. With the Warners back, mayhem was back. Although, they seemed to push the envelope a bit less than they used to. No buildings had been damaged thus far, which was a good sign, but still the Warner Brothers were completely nuts.

This time around though, he was receiving different types of phone calls as well. Thus far, the Warners did not bother any humans. Only once, and they didn't even do anything but say hello and smile before they realized their mistake and took off.

Some company setup or not, they did not want to take a chance. Call after call, everyone wanted the Warner Brothers out.

"For the hundredth time! No! The Warners are not leaving!" Plotz slammed his phone roughly. "Why don't they get it?" Plotz held his head in his hands. He couldn't throw the Warner Brothers out of the tower. The tower was their home, and it was in their contract. Even when they were in jail, the tower was still theirs. It would always be their home. "What am I supposed to do? These damn calls won't stop." He stood up and looked out his window at the tower. The Warners always messed up the peace in the lot. Still, he didn't wish them serious harm. After all, they had spent ten years in a maximum security prison for a crime they never committed, and had lost their sister in the process. Plotz knew the Warner Brothers were annoying, crude, blunt, and plain crazy.

He also knew they could never really be a part of the  _Burbank Studio Slaughter_. What was he supposed to do?

****************************************************************

**Burbank Circus...**

Yakko followed Wakko on the different rides with glee. If it hadn't been for the slight twitchiness Wakko kept getting, he probably would have forgotten all about Scratchansniff's note. As they got off their last ride, it was getting later and the sun was starting to go down. They went to Scratchansniff's car and hopped in. Wakko seemed a bit on edge as they started to drive off.

"Well, we're out of public now." Yakko looked over at Wakko. "So say it already, what freaked you out so bad?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Wakko said angrily. "Mind your own business!"

Yakko blinked. That was uncharacteristic of Wakko. Yakko looked up toward the front seat at Scratchansniff who was quietly driving. "Scratchy, what did you-"

"Don't ask him, it doesn't matter!" Wakko tried his best to grin. "It was just a dumb question anyhow. Let's forget the note existed."

Yakko tried to smile at Wakko but he felt strange vibes from his brother. It was so strange, he couldn't shake the feeling. Whatever this dumb question was, Wakko refused to tell him. It didn't make any sense though. Wakko never kept anything from him. Yakko looked back up toward the doctor again.

Dr. Scratchansniff only paid attention to the road. It was bugging poor Yakko too bad. "Scratchy, come on. What did you-?"

"I told you, drop it," Wakko said angrily, "it doesn't matter!"

"I think it does," Yakko yelled back. "If it doesn't, then why won't you tell me what it was?"

"No," Wakko yelled. He gulped and tried to relax. "Let's go home. I just need to go home."

"We are almost zer." Scratchansniff finally spoke up. A few minutes later, he drove up to the parking lot. Yakko and Wakko both hopped out.

"I need to go watch Don Knott's before bed," Wakko tried to grin. "He always makes me feel better." He ran off up into the tower without waiting for Yakko.

Once again, Yakko didn't know how to respond. He looked over at Scratchansniff. "Tell me already, Doc? What did you ask Wakko that freaked him out so bad?"

Scratchansniff seemed torn. "It was a thought. Something I felt you should prepare yourself for, just in case."

"Just in case what?" Yakko asked, forgetting all the jokes he could have made at Scratchansniff's sentence. This seemed important.

"Just in case . . . " Scratchansniff sighed. "Just in case the little warners who drew the pictures were Dot's."

Yakko stared at the doctor, a bewildering look on his face. His eyes seemed a bit glazed over and one of his eyebrows were raised. Even his mouth gave a small twitch. "Ex-squeeze me?"

"The little warners. If Dot did grow up, same as you two, then the little warners could be hers," Scratchansniff said. "There's nothing definite of course, but it is a good idea to prepare yourselves for anything."

"Dot?" Yakko's expression didn't change. "A mommy warner?"

Dr. Scratchansniff nodded. "I don't believe Wakko would have an easy time if it was the truth. After all, he ate the note that simply had the question."

"Uuuhhh..." Yakko still didn't know exactly how to act. "Dot as a mommy warner. I don't see it." Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "Adult or not, Doc, she wouldn't be wanting kids for at least another half a century. Besides which, we're not plants."

"I know you're not plants," Scratchansniff spoke firmly.

"You need a daddy and a mommy to have a baby. I was kind of hoping you figured out the mechanics by now," Yakko joked.

"I know," Scratchansniff repeated.

"See, the daddy has to fall in love with the mommy, or meet her drunk in a bar, or-"

"Would you stop already?" Scratchansniff yelled. "Ugh. I am not used to you talking like that."

"Denial's dangerous, Doc." Yakko closed his eyes and smiled. "You don't really believe it's a stork, right? Something's always sounded fishy in that story."

"Yes, yes." Scratchansniff replied quickly. "Yes, I get it. Dot would need a companion."

"Bingo! Ding ding ding!" Yakko jumped up on Scratchy and gave him a big kiss. "Congratulations, Scratchy. You figured it out."

"I already knew it," Scratchansniff protested. "Get off of me."

Yakko jumped back off and just smiled at Scratchansniff. "Trust me Scratchy, there's no way Dot would ever play a mommy."

"Well, perhaps Wakko did not think that," Scratchansniff said. "He was very upset. I believe you could be having a sense of denial as well."

"Ppppfffttt." Yakko just blew his tongue at the doctor to spite him. "Thanks for the ride home, Doc, but go away. You're getting annoying." With that last comment, Yakko went up into the tower.

Scratchansniff sighed again as he got into his car. He really did hope in his heart Dot was fine and didn't have children. Yet, he also knew one thing about life:

It rarely turned out the way you wanted it.

*******************************************************

**At the research facility...**

Rebecca yawned as she passed 41590's cage again. It was lunchtime and her day had felt dragged out. She slowly walked to the observer's lounge where she saw her friend Natalie waiting for her. Natalie was a little higher in the company chain than she was. The new woman Samantha was also taking her lunch break, but she seemed a bit preoccupied.

"Long day?" Natalie asked knowingly as she passed Rebecca's tired face.

"Yeah. One of the 41591's and 41592's had their physical skills tested today." Rebecca groaned as she sat down with Natalie. "The aliens offspring just would not shut up. They kept trying to sing about exercise. On the spot, it was horrible. They can't even rhyme or sing well, making it sooo much worse." She unwrapped a sandwich Natalie had placed in front of her. "When I went back, the offspring bragged to its mother, and she actually rewarded them with some candy she had been saving. They're gonna sing twice as bad next time, I know it."

"It might not be too bad," Natalie smiled. "Dr. Fay wants to start working on a new project soon. She wants to raise one of the offspring with its mother, and isolate the second to see if it still develops normally." Natalie took a bite of her own sandwich. "Brilliant if you ask me."

Rebecca grinned. "Now that sounds like a fantastic experiment. When do we begin?"

"Next week. We'll slip  a 41592 a special cookie along with the other 41590." Natalie took another bite of her sandwich.

"Oh, 41590 is not going to be happy about this one," Rebecca smiled. "Who'll pick the 41591 up?"

"I believe I have that honor." Natalie grinned as she gently kicked a portable carrier that was near her foot. It was what the scientists used to take the warners from place to place. "41591 will believe it's another simple trip to the drawing room that day." She finished her sandwich and got up. "We are in the process of settling the other 41590 with one more baby as well. Dr. Fay doesn't want to eliminate 41591's no matter what though. She sees potential for future uses."

"What about if its offspring is female again?" Rebecca frowned. "Are we just going to get rid of it?"

"No, we'll let her have it and eliminate the 41592 effectively in the gas chamber." Natalie replied casually. "I better get back to work now. Nice talking to you again Rebecca."

Story Notes:

Project Codes:

95450-Warner|Dot|Mother|Father

95451-Tiger

95452-Carress

95453-Enchantment


	6. Goodbye Beloved Water Tower

_Little Boy? Little Girl? Where Art thou? Where are you? Are you here?_ **  
**

**At the research facility....**

Enchantment grinned and bopped her fingers on the ground as she watched her mommy dancing with her sister and brother. She wasn't able to crawl around that far yet, but she couldn't help but move as she watched her family wiggle.

Dot laughed happily as she kept dancing between her son and daughter. "Come on Caress, move your hips more." Caress laughed as she tried to move her hips more. Dot nodded approvingly as she looked over at Tiger. "Good job, Tigey!"

Tiger grinned as he continued to dance wildly. He started bouncing up and down.

Dot followed his lead and started bouncing. She looked over at Caress. "Come on Caressy, up and down. Up and down, up and down!"

The observers watched with little interest. Dancing, singing, moving, bouncing, this 41590 was becoming more avid in engaging her children in these activities. Unlike a normal animal that would teach its children about hunting or fighting or what to eat, she chose to have them dance and sing and act goofy. It was very hard to understand why she took time to do such activities with her children.

Dot never cared though about the observers expressions. She started snapping her fingers in a catchy rhythm. It took a few seconds for Tiger and Caress to start snapping their fingers too. Tiger was the first to catch the beat. Caress didn't give up though. Dot smiled at her encouragingly as she continued dancing and snapping with Tiger. In a few minutes, she had the beat down. "Great job," Dot commented as she stopped bouncing and dancing. "Keep the rhythm up."

Tiger and Caress continued to dance, bounce and snap their fingers as Dot went over to Enchantment. Dot picked enchantment up and smiled at the baby knowingly. "You wish you could have joined, huh?" She stood the baby up and barely letting its tiny feet touch the ground, let it dance. Of course, it was too small to actually dance but it shook its feet around wildly, it's tongue sticking out in excitement.

One observer scratched his head and made a note about the new activity. Usually the baby was not engaged in the activities. 

Enchantment danced a whole minute before Dot set her back down. She looked over at Tiger and Caress. "Keep it up, keep it up!" Caress and Tiger bounced, snapped their fingers, and danced for an hour straight before Dot said another word.

The observers figured the 41590 would tell her offspring to stop finally when she spoke. Instead, she asked for something else.

"You have the beat in your head?" Dot asked Tiger and Caress.

Tiger and Caress nodded.

"Great. I want you to make a song using that beat," Dot said.

One observer couldn't help but groan. The children were not very good at singing at all. Their voices were too high, too squeaky, and their lyrics were horrid. They had nothing close to their mother's nice voice. No, their singing was almost as bad as listening to nails scratch against a bare chalkboard. The things they did in the name of science.

"What should we sing about?" Caress asked her mommy.

Dot shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you want."

"Let's sing about our blocks again," Tiger suggested. "*~oUr BloCkS aRe GrEeN!~*"

Caress tried to think of the next part. "*~ThEy arE ReAllY GrEen!~*"

Some of the observers had to put their notebooks down and cover their ears as they heard the 41591 and 41592 make the ear screeching sounds they called 'singing'.

Tiger took over the next line again "*~oUr BloCkS aRe ReD!~*"

Caress smiled and took her turn. "*~ThEy arE ReAllY ReD!~*"

The duo continued to 'sing' until they finished all the colors. Green, red, orange, yellow, blue, purple, pink, white and black were all used in the same fashion.

It was simple and it wasn't really great, but the way Dot hollered you'd swear they had been famous stars in a concert. "Wow, Tigey, Caress! You two did a super-super fantastic job!"

Tiger and Caress bowed proudly. "Thanks, mommy!"

Dot just smiled. Yeah, she knew it was worse than a caterwauling cat on a fence. Most warners weren't born great singers after all, but it was important in a warners development to learn how to sing. Singing was a form of happiness always readily available in almost every situation. Singing, dancing, and learning how to improvise were so  _very_  important, you would never want to discourage a little warner from learning those skills!

They should have naturally done them, twenty four hours a day. If they were raised in a den with other warner children, they would have. They would also be completely uncontrollable on the outside world. Unfortunately, they were barely even considered zany. Dot did her best to raise them with as much zaniness as she could, and it barely seemed to register. They needed to be outside, with other warners.

Why, they couldn't even play the basic little warner games Yakko, Wakko, her, and every other warner in existence took for granted. How could they? They had been stuck in a cell with Dot their entire lives. Never touched grass, never even saw Earth's natural sun. All they had was a tiny playroom they visited twice a week, and a drawing room once a week.

Yes, her encouragement for Tiger and Caress had to reach a long, long way. Dot did what she could though. Although, no matter how hard she tried she knew they wouldn't be zany enough to have a normal warner life span. In fact, if they didn't develop their own skills very soon . . . she had no clue how much longer they would live. "Fantastic! Fantastic! Super-super fantastic!" Dot continued to cheer. "Sing again, sing again! Encore, encore!"

The observers just covered their ears as the children started to sing again.

***********************************************************

**Burbank...**

Yakko and Wakko both stared out the tower. They weren't smiling at all as they looked outside their tower on the ground. It was as clear as day. A message, in big bold letters, clearly written for them. It was huge, there was no way they could miss it. It was hard to pretend it didn't affect them but they smiled, ignored it and ran down the tower the other way, not getting anywhere near the message.

Plotz was also staring at the message with unease. It may have been just a message, but he had a feeling things would start to get worse. He had been on the phone all day, trying to find someone to clean it up. He did not want that in his parking lot. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he stared at the message longer.

'GET OUT BSS!' was written in some type of animal's blood. It was clearly a message to the Warner Brothers. He was happy to see the brothers' took it in stride, but it would not be over. Not by a long shot. Most every human in Burbank still believed the Warner Brothers were the 'Burbank Studio Slaughterers', and should still be in the maximum security prisons.

How far were people willing to go to get the Warner Brothers out of the tower?

***********************************************************************

**Research facility, late night...**

Dot stretched her arms, getting comfortable on her side again. It was nighttime and all the lights were off in and around her cage. She scratched her ear as she started to fall asleep again. Enchantment was lying right beside her, sprawled out on her back. Tiger was resting on his mommy's shoulder while Caress rested on his.

Everything was quiet and peaceful until some unusual footsteps came closer. Dot may have been tired, but she was always on guard. If the facility wanted to try something very risky, they tended to do it at night. Dot opened one of her eyes, not moving as one of the observers came closer to her.

The observer took off her glasses and smiled. "Dot?" She whispered.

Dot's eyes grew wide even though she was sleepy. No observer referred to Dot or her kids by their  _actual_ names. She slowly got up, watching for Tiger's head and putting it down on the ground gently. She walked over to the observer. "What?"

"My name's Samantha." Samantha smiled. "I wanted to let you know, your brothers are out of jail now."

Dot looked at her curiously. "They are? How?"

"I really can't talk long," Samantha simply replied. "If someone finds me here, I will be in big trouble. I just came by to let you know about them and . . . and there's something else you should know."

"What?" Dot frowned. Was it a trick? Was some observer wanting to test her emotions or something?

Samantha wondered for a second if she should tell her about Tiger and Caress. If Dot knew, she'd keep a close eye on them, but eventually, they'd be taken away. Even if they had to use knockout gas on all four warners, the facility always got what it wanted. It didn't care about what it had to do, as long as it got what it wanted. If Dot put up a fight things could get ugly and her cover could be completely blown. Deciding it would be best, she decided not to tell her about Tiger. Besides, she already knew if another baby was born, what would happen to her children. Instead, Samantha smiled. "You're not alone anymore. I'm going to work really hard on getting you and your family out."

Dot looked at the woman skeptically. "This is a trick."

"Believe what you want," Samantha simply replied. "I have to go now, I can't risk being caught. It was nice to talk one on one with you, Dot Warner."

Dot watched suspiciously as Samantha walked away. Could it really be true or was it a trick? So far, no one had ever come to her aide. No one had ever offered her help. After so many years, it was hard to believe. Yet, she couldn't help a small spark of hope that lit up against her will.  _Am I really not alone anymore?_

************************************************************

**Nightime in Burbank...**

The Warner Brothers ran back to the tower, thinking the message would be gone by now. Plotz wouldn't have wanted that on the lot very long at all. Although, they weren't happy at all once they reached the tower door.

B.S.S. was splattered in some kind of animal's blood again, all over the WB logo. Neither Yakko nor Wakko knew what to say. Wakko tried to open the door, but blood was smeared all over it. "Ugh." He tried to wipe it off of himself. While the warners were in prison, people had trespassed into the tower. Plotz had put a lock and security system on the tower, preventing people from coming inside. Yakko and Wakko hadn't cared for the extra security, but now they were glad they had it.

After all, if someone had gotten into the tower, who knows what they would have done?

Yakko took the initiative and opened the door. "Don't worry, Wakko, one day people will forget about everything. I mean, we were found innocent." He smiled as he walked in. "We'll get the tower cleaned, it's okay. It's not real bad."

Wakko tried to smile. "Yeah, it's okay. I'm sure people will learn one day." He tried to sound convincing.

Inside though, the warners were getting worried. They sensed hesitation from people before, but most of them stayed away. The longer time went by though, the more people were getting less scared and more demanding. They wanted the warners out no matter what, it was obvious.

The water tower was the warners home though. It had been their home for more than half a century now. People might not like it, but Burbank was Yakko and Wakko's home, they weren't going to leave that easily. It would take more than animal blood splashed on a tower to drive them away from home.

Sadly, the warners didn't realize something very important. Yes, humans had splashed animal blood on the parking lot but they were not responsible for the tower. In fact, the warners had missed the actual purpose.

A dark figure watched the tower. The only light coming from him was the cigarette he had just lit up. Yes, they missed the purpose. He picked up a nearby phone and started to call the press.

************************************************************

It was not very long before the warners heard a knock at their tower door. It was not a polite one. Hearing the intensity in the voice, Yakko and Wakko both rushed out of bed to the door. They opened it up. Camera crews, news stations, cops, and even an ambulance was there.

"What's going on?" Wakko asked.

The policeman read them their rights as they were both roughly handcuffed. The warners didn't understand anything at first, but didn't put up a fight. If they did, the situation could get worse. People distrusted them enough as it was.

"You sickos! Your all sickos!"

"Get out of here! We know what you are!"

"Your Psychopaths! No one wants you here!"

"I knew it, I always knew it! You are the Slaughterers!"

Yakko and Wakko didn't say a word as they heard all the comments.

"You sickos! Because of you I never had my dad growing up! You're gonna rot in hell all of eternity!"

"Sickos!"

"Get out of here! We're not standing around for you to kill anymore!"

"You try anything and we'll find a way to kill you!"

"Yeah! We'll even find your missing bitch of a sister and kill her too!"

They continued being taken down from the tower and to a police vehicle. They didn't understand what was going on. They tried to ignore it as they felt everything from paper wads to rocks being thrown at them. What could they have done? They didn't do anything out of the ordinary yesterday, what was happening?

"Was it a mixture, huh? Did you use my own mom's blood in your funny little fucking joke?!"

Yakko and Wakko looked at each other. Human blood?

Oh, they were starting to get the picture slowly as they heard more comments. Wakko let out a small helpless whine. They understood. Yakko looked equally hurt as they started to hear a reporter nearby.

"Latest Breaking News as an anonymous tip was received outside of the Burbank's water tower. Home to the formerly acquitted 'Burbank Studio Slaughterers', this tower has the message B.S.S. FOREVER scrawled on the front and back of it. The anonymous person claims that this was actually written using human blood. The Warner Brothers are now being arrested for this vicious crime and are very high suspects. More reporting at 10:00."

Yakko and Wakko remained very silent. They both knew they'd be seeing the inside of a jail cell again very soon as they entered the police car and were driven away.

****************************************************************

**A few days later...**

Yakko and Wakko were sitting uncomfortably across from Plotz.

Plotz didn't know what to say. "Your alibi's checked out, all the cartoons you bugged even vouched for you. There was at no point a chance for you to accomplish this between this morning and the time the press was called. However, this isn't good. This might not hold up for long. Just because your alibi checked out, doesn't mean the investigation will stop."

"It was a setup," Yakko yelled angrily as he stood in his chair and crossed his arms. "We would never write B.S.S. FOREVER and we definitely wouldn't use human blood, ever!"

"Absolutely not," Wakko agreed as he stood up on his chair. "We'd never hurt anyone. Really Plotz, that stuff we saw it last night. We just didn't see the back or we would have done something. It was so dark too and we were tired. "

"Tired?" Plotz asked. "Since when do you get tired?"

" . . . we figured it was just animal blood again," Wakko said ignoring the comment. "Really, you've gotta believe us. If we had known any better, we would have tried to clean it up ourselves."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't." Plotz replied. "Any fingerprints and there's no way you could disprove it."

"Wait. We did open the door," Yakko remembered.

Plotz nodded knowingly and took out fresh gloves. "Here. Don't tell anyone I gave you these or I'll be out of a job! If they do get permission to check your gloves for traces of blood, they won't find anything."

The warners took off their old gloves and carefully put on the new ones. They were crafted in exactly the same way, even the logo WB remained on the inside sleeve. Professionally designed, no one would know they were different.

"Someone is setting you up and they are not going to quit." Plotz said seriously. "I think for all purposes you should at least stay somewhere else besides the tower until this investigation blows over."

"The tower is home," Wakko whined. He looked over at Yakko. "Where would we go?"

Yakko thought for a second. There was only one place they would be welcomed at anymore. "Scratchy's."

"Fine, Scratchansniff's," Plotz said roughly. "I want to know something before you up and leave. I am involved in this now after all."

Yakko and Wakko looked straight at Plotz. They tried to smile. They knew the question that was coming.

"Why would someone want to set you up to send you back to prison? Is it that company?" Plotz asked, knowing full well about the research facility. "Why do they want you in jail?"

The warners both shrugged their shoulders. Of course, they knew why. If they were out, they could search for Dot. If they were inside a prison, there would be no way to even begin to search. Telling Plotz about Dot's disappearance in connection to the company though would raise questions. Questions only Scratchy got answers to.

Plotz just waved them out of the office. "Don't go near even one human."

The warners both nodded their heads as they started to head for the door. Once outside, they looked at each other knowingly.

"The killer's on the loose," Yakko whispered. "He's trying to set us up."

"What if he does something like . . ." Wakko gulped. " . . . like last time?"

Yakko tried to smile. Oh boy, it had been really hard to not get stressed out today. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. We'll be near Scratchy 24/7. Eventually we'll find Dot. We'll make that research place pay and then we're outta here."

Wakko tried to grin. "Yeah. Yeah, we get to go live with Scratchy. Yay."

It wasn't easy packing things up at the tower. Well actually it was, Wakko threw everything in his wacky sack. Things were just harder emotionally. The tower was their home. They had some of the greatest times of their lives in the tower. Especially when they were the warner trio. Yakko, Wakko and Dot.

Until things got better though, there was little choice.

Scratchansniff waited at the bottom with his car. He wasn't fond of the idea that the Warner Brothers were about to come live with him. It was actually a terrifying concept. He had had nightmares about all the warners living with him many years ago. He also knew the brothers didn't have a choice though, who knew what else could happen?

As the warners came down from the tower they jumped on Scratchansniff.

"Hey, hey, hey Scratchy," Yakko laughed happily. "Aren't ya happy? We're gonna be roomies."

"Roomies, Roomies," Wakko laughed as well. "Boy, this must be like a dream come true for you, huh?"

Scratchansniff couldn't answer that with an honest face. "Do you have your stuff?"

"Yep. Shoved it all in my sack," Wakko said as he wiggled his wacky sack around.

Scratchansniff started to get in the car with the two brothers getting in the back again.

Once again, somehow, Yakko and Wakko seemed happy. Laughing, talking, joking, even teasing. After all that happened, they were still zany.

Was there anything in the world that could actually change a warner?

*************************************************************

**Research facility...**

Natalie smiled knowingly as she passed the specimens early that next morning. Today, they would be starting an exciting new project. She placed in a special cookie for her assigned 41590. She put in a 'special' chocolate mint cookie for  that 41592, knowing it was the specimen's favorite. A normal peanut butter pecan rested in the same bin. Peanut butter pecan was that particular 41591's absolute favorite, he would surely take it.

Everything was set up and coming into place. The observers all watched eagerly. It was too early, the specimens were still asleep, but they were all excited. What reactions would they record? How would the mother take the absence of the offspring? How would 41591 react isolated from his family?

It would be a very exciting day of observing.

Story Notes:

Project Codes:

95450-Warner|Dot|Mother|Father

95451-Tiger

95452-Carress

95453-Enchantment


	7. Don't Even Get To Say Goodbye

_Farewell Tiger. Take care little warner. We'll see you one day..._   **  
**

**Burbank, Scratchansniff's quaint little home...**

Yakko tapped his fingers against the windowsill in boredom. "This is worse than jail. At least there wasn't any temptations to try and break out. It was impossible. Here, it's just a door."

"Yeah, I know," Wakko whined. "If we leave though, something might happen and we'll get blamed for it. As long as we're here, we have Scratchy as an Alibi."

"Alibi, Alibi. Eh..." Yakko groaned. "I don't get it. They already have Dot, why do they want us locked up again?"

"Maybe they thought we were getting closer?" Wakko suggested.

"How?" Yakko commented, staring out at some kids playing in the street. "We never got close. We only went to check out the abandoned facility, that's it."

"Yeah." Wakko agreed. "There wasn't anything there at all. Just little drawings."

"Not even a word on missing little warners still." Yakko seemed a bit distant as he replied.

"Not of _male_  warners either," Wakko reminded him. "Don't start thinking in a weird direction."

"I'm not." Yakko smiled. "Heck no, Dot's fine. She's still her old self. A little older, I don't know. Either way, she's okay I'm sure."

"Yeah. It's us we need to worry about," Wakko said. "We never got close to them, I don't get it."

Yakko thought about what Wakko said. "Could they have seen us check out the abandoned place?"

"How would they know?" Wakko frowned. "Yakko, we trespassed. No one would know unless someone was there."

Yakko's eyes lit up. After a second, Wakko's lit up too in realization.

"No one would know unless someone was there," Wakko repeated happily.

The Warner Brothers were grinning from ear to ear. That was it, that was why the place was getting antsy.

"If someone is watching the place, then they must know how to connect to the real place," Yakko said. "We've gotta go back and look around harder. Someone is watching the place, we just have to find them."

"Und leave the house? You've only been here one day." Yakko and Wakko looked back at Scratchansniff. "Thees is not smart. You should be staying in one place until this is over."

"But someone is connected to Dot. What if they leave?" Wakko said.

"We don't care about our rep anymore Scratchy, it's beyond damaged," Yakko replied. "Besides, you can still be our alibi."

Scratchansniff groaned. "Off again?"

"Yep," the brothers cheered happily.

"Great, we've got another place to start," Yakko said. "I was going nuts just standing in this place." Yakko pointed outside. "To Nebraska again. This time, we'll find her for sure."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The research facility, afternoon...**

Dot yawned as she got comfortable in some blankets. Caress was napping beside her. Tiger didn't feel tired, but not wanting to feel left out, leaned on his mommy's shoulder. Dot was gently holding Enchantment who had also fallen asleep. It was a very lazy day today.

"41591. Drawing."

Tiger's ears perked up as he heard a scientist say his number. He was used to being taken out of the room for certain activities. He casually left his mom's shoulder and went toward the back of the room. There would be a small special white door that opened up somewhere along the back. It was always hidden though until it finally opened.

As it opened up, Tiger saw a carrier. Being used to traveling that way, Tiger didn't give a second thought as he crawled into it. He did, however, get a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as the carrier suddenly closed abruptly.

Dot started to stir as she heard the unusually loud slam of the carrier. She looked over at Tiger. Tiger smiled at her, but the white door separating the two was quickly shut.

Dot started to feel anxious.  _This doesn't feel right. Something does not feel right._  She started to get up and go to the closed door but a scientist was already carrying him away. Her apprehension only grew as she saw the other scientists grinning from ear to ear. "Tiger. Don't draw too long today, okay?"

Tiger waved at his momma from the carrier. "I won't. Bye momma." He just continued to grin as he was taken away.

Dot watched him leave as far as she could. Her heart was racing, something felt very wrong.

"Momma! Are you okay?" Caress asked as she tugged on her momma's white pants.

Dot looked down and gave her a smile. "Mommy's fine sweety. Go lay down again, okay?" She turned to keep watching Tiger go down. She was getting nervous as they passed the drawing room . . . passed their playtime room . . . passed all the experiment rooms and were standing in front of an elevator. "Where are you going?" Dot started to shout.

The scientists both shot her a smirk as they pushed the button. They did not look back as they entered the elevator.

Just before the doors closed, Tiger saw his mother's eyes. She was always happy, zany, her eyes always sparkled with laughter and joy. There was no sparkle at all though as she stared at him helplessly for the few seconds she had left to look at his face before the doors sealed him away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha watched helplessly, pretending to take notes as she glanced at Dot's expression. She knew the mother knew something was very wrong. She tried to keep her head down. She couldn't do anything for Dot right now.

Rebecca nudged Samantha. "Aren't you excited? New project." Samantha tried to smile. Rebecca went back to writing. "A new project in a new place. This is going to be great."

"What?" Samantha looked confused as she stared at Rebecca. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Rebecca laughed. "Well, that is true. You are new. The newer you are, the less you're kept in the loop. We're moving out of Nebraska to some other place. Seems we started to get some snoopy visitors in the last couple of months, so now the whole facility is being relocated."

"Relocated? When?" Samantha was just stunned. 

"Oh, don't worry. The new area has housing just like here. Arrangements for your things have probably been taken care of by the company. It's always prepared." Rebecca smiled. "This is great. We are getting out of Nebraska. I hope it's a city."

"Where exactly are we going?" Samantha asked suspiciously.

Rebecca shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm a little high in the company chain, but I'm not that high." Rebecca chuckled. "It's exciting, isn't it?"

Samantha did not look pleased as Rebecca started to walk away. She looked back at Dot, who was trying to stay awake until Tiger came back. "Oh no . . ."

Dot kept rubbing her eyes, but she eventually started to get too tired.  _Gotta stay up...don't understand where Tiger went...gotta..._  She started to close her eyes against the base of the glass, slowly falling down against it.  _Gotta...stay...something wrong...something..._

She fell unconscious.

Samantha quickly went over to her cage, but other scientists were heading that way as well. One of them opened a lock box that was kept near on the outside of Dot's cell. A few keys were pushed, and the lock box was locked again.

Samantha watched helplessly as the back of the cage opened up completely.  _They could have just gassed them and took him?_  She couldn't help a slight growl.  _They wanted to see Dot's expression, see if she figured it out! Does their cruelty know no bounds at all?_ Samantha gasped as she saw them pick Caress and Dot up. She looked over at Rebecca who stood close to her again. "Rebecca? Are we leaving now?"

"Almost." Rebecca made a few simple notes on her paper. "The mother's reaction was actually surprising. I had hypothesized that she would have yelled out to her offspring. Instead, she mostly stared. A little disappointing, wouldn't you agree?"

Cold. That was the only word that came to Samantha's mind. Everyone there was so cold. "So, Rebecca." Samantha tried to sound casual, like seeing poor Dot and her kids being split up was nothing. Like their unknown fate didn't mean much to her. Samantha coughed. "Rebecca, are we sending them ahead?"

"No, not yet." Rebecca looked over at Samantha. "We need to test a couple 41590's to see if they became pregnant yet. Hopefully it did, the last attempt didn't work."

"Pregant? You don't mean this 41590, already?" Samantha tried to keep her mouth shut.

"Yes, the faster it gets pregnant, the more change will occur." Rebecca smiled. "Change is always refreshing."

"Yeah, refreshing." Samantha couldn't keep the bite out of her voice this time. "You've been giving her drugged cookies though. If she possibly could be, why would you risk it?"

"Samantha?" Rebecca frowned. "Where is your reasoning skills? It is female, it can have more babies if the offspring is killed by the drug. If it isn't and it's just handicapped in some way, we'll use it for testing more dangerous experimental drugs, then let her have another one." Rebecca looked back down at her notes. "We'll eventually create one for that purpose anyway."

Samantha only stared at Rebecca. No care in the world about poor Dot. They didn't even care about the safety of her babies. Rebecca simply walked away from Samantha not saying a word as she started to leave to the next room.

Samantha didn't know what to do. If they relocated that quickly, she couldn't contact her outside sources right away. She would have to take some time, learn about where they were, and probably continue building trust. She wasn't very high on the company chain to learn all the secrets her corporation really wanted to know. Oh, but she wanted to get poor Dot and her kids out so bad.

Rebecca was grinning from ear to ear as she came back out to Samantha. "Success."

Samantha tried to smile. "Pregnant, huh? Yeah, she has another baby she can take care of along with her other ones."

"Ones?" Rebecca looked confused. "Oh, you're considering 41592 still being a baby."

"Well, 41592 is not very old," Samantha said, trying to remember the number system all the scientists followed.

"Doesn't matter, she will be eliminated soon," Rebecca casually replied.

"What?" Samantha couldn't hide her shock. "But-but! I...well, I thought you'd want to see how the baby turns out. Not only that, Carress-I mean- 41592 is still a rare specimen."

"41592." Rebecca frowned. "Samantha, 41592 is a rare specimen, you're right. We will learn many things from her anatomy, I'm sure."

Samantha tried to look pleased at the remark. She already knew she made a big slip up, a very costly slip up. "Yes, learn many things. When will it take place?"

Rebecca looked at her watch. "It won't be our concern. We'll be leaving in a few minutes. Only a few will stay behind to deal with eliminating it."

Samantha felt her stomach twist. Dot's baby girl. So cute, so fun, so innocent.

"Come, we're going to be late." Rebecca smiled at Samantha as she followed the rest of the scientists out.

Samantha couldn't move.  _If I stay I will lose any chance of finding them again._  She closed her eyes.  _If I go though, the little girl will be killed. What do I do?_

"Samantha?" Rebecca looked back at the new employee again. Samantha was certainly different. Rebecca and Natalie were one of the few females that worked under Dr. Fay though. Samantha may have been new but she was also a welcome addition to Rebecca and Natalie. Any woman in the place could make it more equal. Oh, but if this girl could just stop the feeling sorry for the specimens. It was alien, it didn't matter. Only the research they learned from it would matter. "Oh Samantha. You want to stay behind with the offspring, don't you? You shouldn't get so friendly, they aren't even Earth related beings."

"I know," Samantha said, making her decision. "I really think I should stay behind to help in the . . . the elimination."

"Oh fine." Rebecca groaned. "You can assist Gerald if you want. Go through the two doors in the back, he'll be back there. I'm warning you Samantha, don't do anything rash. You'll never find a better job than this, and we will find it and put it down if need be."

Samantha nodded. "How will I catch up again? Will I lose my job if I do this?"

Rebecca just laughed. "Samantha, you are so silly. No, Dr. Fay will call Gerald in 24 hours and tell him where to rendezvous at." She just walk away and chuckled. "Lose your job, that's funny."

Samantha started to head to the back.  _How am I going to get Caress out of here?_  When she entered the very back, she saw Caress conscious, playing with some crayons and paper.

Gerald looked over at Samantha. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying to assist," Samantha said as she looked at Caress. She was still behind a glass cage. The end of the road and she was still locked in a glass cage. "What did you say? She was in her drawing lessons?"

"Worked." Gerald shrugged. "I told it that it was tired and carried to it's drawing room. It didn't give it a second thought." He looked at his watch. "24 hours. What a bother." He smiled over at Samantha. "Clean up crews working on getting rid of everything left, there's a little while before this extermination, so you wanna go see a movie?"

Samantha could barely respond. "No. Not interested."

"Fine, fine." He groaned. "We'll just wait then."

"You could always go to a movie?" Samantha suggested.

"No, we're not supposed to leave this room at any time until were ready to destroy the specimen." Gerald smiled. "Just wanted to see what you would say."

Gag. Samantha looked down at her cell phone. She couldn't call her contacts, she couldn't call anyone in front of him. All she could do was look at Caress who was smiling behind the glass.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caress was coloring another pink picture. Pink. Pink. Mommy likes pink. Mommies gonna love this. _One day, I'm gonna draw better pictures than this. I'll draw like a big warner, like Tiger. I'm gonna draw a cookie. And I'll even become bigger and draw me and mommy and Tiger and Enchanty. Until then though, momma's gonna be happy._ She pressed the pink down as hard as she could on the paper and scribbled.  _Mommy always says pink is happy. One day, I hope I get to wear pink. Mommy always said she wore pink with a pretty red shawl._  Caress yapped constantly only to herself. She didn't speak too much outside of her head, she was always a very shy warner. She constantly scribbled and pressed hard on the crayon.  _The pinker the prettier._ She was smiling as she looked outside. She noticed a female scientist looking at her with a very sad expression.  _She seems sad. Mommy always says be happy though and ignore all observers._ Caress was usually a good girl and did as her mommy told her.

She didn't look back at Samantha anymore. Which was good, Samantha couldn't take it.  _I have to get it out of here. But how? I'll ruin everything. Isn't there some way? Isn't there anyone who can really help?_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A good ways away still . . .**

"~Tuuuuunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola, Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana! Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia, Guinea, Algeria, Gha-!"

"Quiet!" Scratchansniff shouted from the front seat as he glanced back at the Warner Brothers. "You've been singing that song forever."

"Nuh uh. You haven't been around since forever." Yakko disagreed.

"Yeah, Whipper Snapper, you haven't even lasted 100 years yet. How could you say forever?" Wakko asked.

Scratchansniff seethed. True, the warners were a bit more easy to get along with, but oh boy. They still pushed his buttons at times. "You sang Yakko's World, Wakko's America, Yakko's Universe, That Schnitzelbank song, What Are We?, and everything else possible! Can't we go to Nebraska with a little peace and quiet?"

"Well, I don't have the peace." Yakko shrugged.

"I don't have the quiet." Wakko shrugged.

"Big or little, we're tapped out of peace and quiet. We've got plenty of songs though if you want them?" Yakko grinned.

Scratchansniff groaned as he hit his head on the steering wheel. How could the day possibly get any worse?

 

Story Notes:

Project Codes:

95450-Warner|Dot|Mother|Father

95451-Tiger

95452-Carress

95453-Enchantment


	8. Everybody Needs Hero

**I do not own Animaniacs. No profit is made off of this, it is just for entertainment.**

 

**Countdown: 2 hours remaining...**

Gerald yawned as he looked at his watch. "Two more hours still?" He shook his head. "It's a good think I'm getting a raise after this. What about you, Rebecca?"

"It's Samantha," Samantha corrected.

"Oh. Uh, sorry." Gerald shrugged his shoulders. "That's right, you're the new girl." Gerald stretched again. "I really need a break."

Samantha tried not to act like that made her happy. After all, he said that every hour now. "Why don't you quit saying it, and just take one?" She tried to make contact as Gerald went to the bathroom but he had only been gone for a few seconds and he hadn't left since.

"Naw, naw. If I want my raise, I have to stay," Gerald grumbled. He looked over at the specimen.

Caress tapped on the window. "Where's mommy?" Unfortunately, the scientists couldn't hear her. She was in a soundproof glass cage for some reason. She looked around herself. It actually wasn't completely glass. Parts of it were metal. Then, the ceiling was different too. It had strange attachments to it that seemed to come out from other rooms. It was similar to the attachments in her regular cell with her mommy. They had been used in the past to put different kinds of gas through to make her family sleepy.

"Are you gonna make me sleepy?" Caress spoke again. "Can I go back now?" Caress was actually trying to talk to the scientists. Her mom had told her never to talk to them, but she'd been separated from her mommy for some time now. She was starting to get really scared.

"Yeah, you know this was actually pretty smart of you Samantha. You're new, right?" Gerald smiled. "Yeah, Dr. Fay likes people who see things through to the end. This'll really push you up into the chain," He winked. "Trust me, the higher you are, the better the perks."

_I'll be higher in the chain? Finally._  Samantha looked briefly toward Caress.  _I need to get high in that chain. I can't let her just go though. Years of investigating is gonna go down the tube. I can't let the little girl go though. If I do something, I'll lose everything else._  It was the same dilemma, over and over again. The research lab had been making waves that may not have been seen by everyone, but the people she worked for, saw them years ago. Once someone put two and two together about the Warner Brothers though, things started to change. Her company still kept several people out of the business, but more people were butting into the lab's business. While the extra help would be nice, putting it on the map was apparently making it move.

This place wasn't for lab rats, it was for creatures no one would ever believe. Aliens. All kinds of different aliens were behind each cage, each one doing different tests that she never really understood. Yet, at the same time it seemed like there was something else wrong.

Dr. Fay. She had never even once seen a picture of the one said to be in charge. The food some of the aliens ate, there was no way it was from Earth. Even the technology around the place, it seemed plundered from somewhere else. It was a big operation. An important one. If she could stay with the lab, watch it a little longer, and see where it was going? They couldn't get away, and these strange aliens would be out of here, and the world could finally get some answers.

But . . . the longer she watched the little girl, the more she knew she couldn't do 'whatever it took'. It was stupid. Her company would fire her when they found out, but she wasn't going to be responsible for the death of a little girl.

She had contacts, many contacts that she could try to reach to get Caress out. As soon as she made the move, her top secret mission would be over. Not to mention, most of those contacts had no idea what was going on at the top of all this.

Finally, Gerald grumbled again. "Man, I need a break."

"Then take one already! I am getting tired of your bellyaching!" Samantha yelled at him.

"Geez, calm down," Gerald smiled. "Dang, looks like you need a break too." He yawned. "And a nap. Staying up the whole night isn't easy. Things I do for a raise, I tell ya."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere close, yet oh so far...**

The Warner Brothers were all over in the abandoned facility, looking for the slightest clue.

Scrathchansniff groaned. "Warner Brothers, we have been here for so long. I don't think your answer is here."

"It's gotta be," Wakko insisted. "Someone must be here. A camera at least. Something."

Scratchansniff frowned. They had arrived yesterday and looked around. The warners convinced him to rent a motel for one night using 'a fresh start in the morning' as an excuse. Well, their fresh start had long since expired. "Like I said before, if there was something here, we would have found it by now."

"Well, uuuuhhh..." Yakko's voice slid. "...I don't know about that. Besides, if we just head back to Burbank, we're just gonna bug you again." 

"Not being able to leave your house is driving us nuttier than usual," Wakko pointed out.

"Fine," Scratchasniff reluctantly agreed. "Half an hour more of looking, then we're taking the rental back and hopping back on a plane. No motel this time. This was nuts in the first place."

"Hey, got us out of the house," Yakko reminded him. "I'm not complaining."

The warners knew the doctor was getting antsy though. It had seemed like such a good plan at the time. So far, they found nothing though. Maybe they had just been hoping for too much.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To the Research Facility . . .**

**Countdown remaining: One hour . . .**

Caress couldn't hear what was going on, but she couldn't help noticing the expressions on Samantha's face. "Mommy." She gulped. "Okay, mommy's not here. It's okay. They don't hear me somehow. That's okay. Uh. Uh." She gulped again. "I'm scared, please let me out. I want my mommy!" Caress looked all around her frantically. "Mommy? Tiger?" She looked back out. She was getting very nervous. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." She tried to smile. "It's okay. I'm scared, so mommy would say sing." Caress took a deep breath. She would sing something her mommy often sang to cheer her up. "Someone's happy to see me today. Someone's happy to see me today."

Caress continued to sing, but she tried to bounce to keep her mind off of the fact she didn't know where her mommy was. She even echoed it with the traditional boingy. When things got scary for a warner, they should pull out all stops. "Boingy. Boingy. Boingy. Boingy."

Samantha couldn't even bear to look. She couldn't hear, but she saw Caress' attempt to sing. Now, the little girl was practically using desperate measures. Bouncing. Alone. She never saw a sadder sight.

Caress continued to bounce up and down and snap her fingers, trying to catch a beat. She was failing miserably though. "Boingy. Boingy. Boingy! Boin! Gy!" Caress couldn't help it as she started to cry. She just couldn't be happy. She was trying to think of things to make her happy, but she just couldn't! "Mommy!"

Samantha tried to keep her head turned away.

Gerald didn't even notice the little girls' anxiousness. He didn't care if the little creature figured it out or not. He just stared at his watch again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So close, yet going farther away...**

"Aw, I was sure we'd find something," Wakko said as he crossed his arms bitterly.

"Well, maybe there was something last time and we just figured it out too late," Yakko reasoned. He smiled. "That's okay. We'll catch up to Dot one day, you'll see."

Scratchansniff didn't say anything as he headed down the road. At first, he had thought there might be something to the warner's idea. Oh well. Soon they would be out of Plainesvillage and be back in the next town's airport. When they reached Burbank again, maybe everyone would feel a little better.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Countdown remaining: 30 minutes . . .**

"Man, I need a break." Gerald sighed. "One little break isn't going to hurt anything, it's close enough to time anyhow." He yawned and looked over at Samantha. "You cover me and I'll cover you? I won't be longer than five minutes, I just need out of this room."

Samantha tried not to grin too wide. "Sure, I'll cover you." She waited until he was safely outside before she pulled out her cell phone and began to dial.

"Come on, come on," She whispered urgently. No one picked up the phone. She tried another contact. No one was there either. She did not have that long. He'd be back any second. She called one more number desperately. The chances this one could ever help were slim, they just located him, but she was running out of options!

"Hello, who is thees?"

"Dr. Scratchansniff?" Samantha replied urgently. "Please tell me, I know the chances are thin, but can you in any way possible get down to the facility in Nebraska in less than half an hour?"

*Hey Scratchy, who are you talking too?*

*Yeah! When did you actually make friends?*

Samantha ignored the cheery background voices. She knew who they were. "I only have a minute, please!"

"Actually, we were there, but the airport is just ahead. Half an hour is pushing it, I believe we'll need more time." Scratchansniff said to her. "By the way, who is this?"

"Well, push it, Doc! This is a matter of life and death for a warner!" Samantha said sharply.

"Life und Death?"

*LIFE AND DEATH?!*

Samantha started to hear strange noises in the background of the call. Good, she knew who was taking over.

*Static sizzle*(Get off!)(Move faster!)(You're too slow!)(There!)*static sizzle*(Quit! It's out of control!) (Just drive or let me drive!)*static sizzle*(You crazy Warners are gonna get us killed!) (Just get out of the way Doc! Sit back there!)*static sizzle* "Yo Lady, Where Do We Need To Go?!"

Samantha knew by the tone one of the warners were speaking. "The abandoned Research facility. Go past it aways, staying straight in back of it. Head straight about 5 miles and you'll see a metal shed in the middle of nowhere. Stop, get out, and go down. It's the real entrance, the abandoned part is just a façade. Head down the hallways til-" Samantha had to cut off her call as she heard Gerald come back in.

"Calling someone?" Gerald frowned. "Didn't want to call in front of me?"

Samantha had already planned out what she could say. "If your so curious . . . boyfriend." She twirled her cell phone. "Thought you'd be a little offended."

"Me? Offended?" Gerald scoffed. "...no."

Samantha started to relax. The way everything sounded, they'd be there in less than 30 minutes. Once a person knew what to look for, it wasn't hard to find the facility.

Just then, Gerald's cell phone rang. "Yeah? Yeah, I think they are about done." Gerald smiled. "Oh good, finally. Yeah, we're on our way, Dr. Fay."

Samantha froze as she heard the name. Dr. Fay was calling early?

Gerald hung up and went over to a lock box on the side of the cage. He opened it up and pushed a big red switch. He smiled at Samantha. "Ready? Dr. Fay sent an extra helicopter already, should be arriving in a few minutes."

"Oh." Samantha gulped. "She called early, didn't she?"

"Not really," Gerald said. "These alien creatures are resilient. It'll take about 20 minutes for it to die. Didn't even know that, did you?" he chuckled as he started to head out the door."You've got a lot to learn new girl. Don't worry, a cleanup crew will take care of the rest."

Samantha ran over to the lockbox. She thought she was lucky that he didn't care to lock it again, but she didn't understand it all.

Caress was beginning to choke.  _Happy thoughts. Happy. Happy. Happy._  She tried to stay happy, but she didn't understand what was going on. The gas felt different than before. Usually, it made her very tired. This gas was making it harder for her to breathe though. "Mo-*cough* mmy!"

"Samantha! Hurry it up!"

Samantha looked back at the box and started pushing all the buttons. She couldn't let the little warner die.

"What are you doing?!" Samantha saw the gun Gerald suddenly had on her. "Samantha, you need to learn to distant yourself in this profession." Gerald gestured outside. "Let's go." Samantha didn't move. She looked back at the coughing warner. "Let's go," Gerald said rougher as he grabbed her and pointed the gun straight at her head.

It was a hard decision.  _Oh . . . forgive me._  Samantha looked sadly at the little warner before she was drug away.  _Please oh please, if there's any omnipotent being, please. Help the warners find her in time._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scratchansniff tried to hang on in the back seat. He had been literally thrown back there by Yakko! Even though Yakko was an adult warner, he was still not nearly tall enough to drive Scratchy's car. He was simply yelling warnings and controlling the steering wheel.

Down below, Wakko kept his hand down all the way on the pedal. He kept it all the way down and was trying to find something in his wacky sack at the same time. Earth was a great planet, but the technology and experience was very lacking compared to other planets. He was scrambling for any old kind of booster that he might have had from any planet. It wasn't very easy when he couldn't yank stuff out of the way to find it though. Not only that, most of his stuff was Earth related now. Everything useful on Earth, nothing simple from another planet that could help. Oh, what a bitter taste of irony.

"There it is," Yakko said as he saw the research facility.

Scratchansniff continued to hold on for dear life. Following traffic rules, it should have taken forty minutes to get back to the facility. When the Warner Brothers had taken over the car though the traffic lights, pedestrians, signals, and signs didn't matter. Everyone knew to get out of the way by Yakko yelling and hearing the rental car doing 120 miles per hour.

Five miles passed by in a blur as Yakko watched anxiously for the shed.  _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Tree. Nothing. Shed. Shed?_  "Shed Wakko, brake!"

Scratchansniff held on even tighter for his dear life as Wakko hit the brake so hard, the car started to spin around. Yakko tried to control it the best he could. The car did a full 360 before it came to a complete stop. Unphased by the sudden stop, the warners both jumped out and ran to the shed.

Scratchansniff on the other hand could not see anything but spinning ground and pretty dots. "Pretty, pretty dots . . ."

Just like the mysterious woman said, the shed was an entrance to the real place. Wakko and Yakko ran around, trying to find their warner sister.

"Dot, Dot?!" Yakko yelled anxiously.

"Dooot?" Wakko yelled as well. He looked over at Yakko. "Yakko, no one's here. I don't hear anyone."

"Well, we can't give up." Yakko looked around again. "Dooooot? Answer me, please?!" They started to try and open all the rooms, but none of them budged. You could tell through the windows there was no one inside as well. It wasn't until they got to a certain room, a door finally opened. Wakko and Yakko grinned as they headed inside "Dot?!" The room was empty but there was a door in the back of it. It had been unlocked as well.

They went inside...

And their jaws both dropped. There was a little warner, practically a  _baby_ , that was unconscious in some kind of gas chamber. There was no time to even think as Wakko immediately brought out his biggest mallet to smash into it. There was no effect on the glass. Yakko grabbed hold of the mallet with Wakko and they both hit the glass with it at the same time.

The glass shattered everywhere.

The Warners dropped the mallet and quickly went to the little warner. Yakko picked her up and they both ran out of the unlocked rooms back into the main hallway.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scratchansniff was running down the hallway, now gaining his correct vision back. He saw the Warner Brothers up ahead looking at something in Yakko's arms. As he came closer, he looked strangely at what they were holding. "Why are you holding a dead cat?"

"It's not a cat, it's a baby Warner!" Wakko yelled angrily. He looked sadly at the little warner. "It's not dead either. It's just really weak. Right, Yakko?"

Yakko nodded his head. "Yeah. You can still hear her heart beating."

"It was just a baby warner. Look at it! Look at the size of it," Wakko whined. "It's not even half a century."

"It's not even a tenth of a century," Yakko said. He tried to stay positive. "Come on, wake up."

Wakko started to bounce. "Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!"

Yakko started to say the same thing as he started to bounce up and down. "Boingy! Boingy! Boingy! Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!"

Scratchansniff looked at them very confused. A little baby was on the verge of dying, they shouldn't be bouncing. It didn't make any sense.

"Boingy! Boingy!" Yakko tried to grin. He looked over at Scratchansniff. "Boingy, Scratchansniff!"

"Huh?" Scratchansniff was utterly confused. "You need to take to her to a-"

"JUST BOINGY!!" Wakko and Yakko both yelled very angrily.

"Okay!" Scratchansniff started to bounce. Never had the Warner Brothers looked so angry! He was still twice their size, but he felt an overwhelming fear of them over those two words he'd never felt before. The emotion in their eyes. He found himself instantly listening. "Boingy! Boingy! Heh heh! Fun! Yippee! Boingy! Boingy!"

"Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!"

"Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!"

"Boingy! Boin-?!" Yakko stopped and grinned as he started to feel the little warner start to squirm. "Well, hey there! Nice to meet ya!"

Her vision might not be the best, but she was squinting. She didn't try to wriggle away, but she probably weak.

Yakko started to bounce again. "Boingy, boingy, How do ya do? My name's Yakko, who are you?"

"Hi there," Wakko grinned as he stared at the little warner happily. "That was a close call."

The little warner smiled at Yakko and Wakko.

"Ah, the little warner is okay?" Scratchansniff sighed with relief. He didn't understand it, she had looked pretty much dead before. Then some bouncing later, she was fine? Yes, the warner race seemed to keep surprising him.

Especially this new addition. The warner was no bigger than a small cat, resting in Yakko's arms. She seemed to have the same type of ears, but her feet were not very big at all and her nose didn't seem to be half as big as well.

"Boingy, boingy, How do ya do? My name's Yakko, who are you?" Yakko repeated.

"..."

Yakko and Wakko didn't get it. Warners were so unbelievably hyper and bouncy as kids, in order to communicate, you usually had to bounce and sing to catch their attention. A little warner's attention span was extremely short. Their greeting was a simple upbeat rhyme, it was catchy and fun, easy to understand. She should have answered back by now.

"Come on," Wakko persuaded. "Boingy, boingy, nice to meet you! My names Wakko and you're?"

Caress looked at both of them strangely. " . . . 41592."

Story Notes:

Project Codes:

95450-Warner|Dot|Mother|Father

95451-Tiger

95452-Carress

95453-Enchantment


	9. Caress Sings Well?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and a couple of extras. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

41592\. That was not what the Warner Brothers were expecting.

"41592?" Wakko looked over at Yakko. "Am I missing the joke?"

Yakko scratched his head. "Name, kid. This ain't no game. Don't make jokes, we want your name!"

"…" Caress still didn't know how to handle the situation. Her mommy was gone. Her brother was gone. She was out of the bad cage and around other warners she never met before, and another scientist? Caress was too nervous to talk. What was going on?

"It is alright, there is nothing to be afraid of." Scratchansniff smiled at the little warner the friendliest he could. "We are here to help you."

Yakko and Wakko rolled their eyes and groaned. Scratchy wouldn't be able to connect with a young warner like that.

"…help?" Caress asked softly.

Yakko and Wakko's eyes grew wide. The little girl responded to the calmness?

"Yes, help you." Scratchansniff nodded. "Mein name is Dr. Scratchansniff. You may call me Scratchy though if you would like."

"Scratchy?" Caress asked softly. "…"

"What's wrong with it?" Wakko whined.

Yakko shrugged his shoulders. He set it down on the ground. Yakko and Wakko didn't say a word. They just watched her.

Caress stood still. _Where's mommy? What's going on?_ They want _to help me? Help me with what?_

"Why are you just staring at her?" Scratchansniff frowned.

The warners didn't reply or move. Yakko looked at a fake watch on his wrist as he tapped his foot. Caress still didn't move.

"Are we sure it is a warner after all?" Wakko bent down and looked at it.

"Looks like one." Yakko bent down as well and examined her ears. "Definite ears, she's gotta be."

"What do you mean?" Scratchansniff frowned. More and more he was feeling out of the loop.

"What do we mean? What do we _mean_?" Wakko pointed at her. "She's just standing!"

Caress looked up at Wakko. What was wrong with standing?

"She's not talking. She's not bouncing. She's not rhyming. She's not singing. She's not dancing. She's not doing anything!" Yakko still couldn't believe his eyes. He looked over at Scratchy. "Little warners never stay still for more than five seconds, if even. Scratchy she should constantly be bouncing while she's just standing. She should be trying to run away! Don’t ya get it? That's why kids are always watched over in dens."

"Yeah. The smaller the warner, the more zany she should be," Wakko whined. "I've never seen this before. Is she sick?"

Caress just looked at each of them. They wanted her to bounce? She gave a small bounce.

Neither of the Warner Brothers looked happy. At all.

"What's your name?" Yakko asked the little warner plainly.

"41592." Caress replied again.

"No, it's not!" Wakko disagreed. "Come on, kid. What does your mommy and daddy call you?"

Caress looked at both of them again. The name her mommy called her? "…Caress."

"Caress?" Yakko smiled. "Well, good to meet ya Caress. I'm Yakko. That's Wakko. The human guy is Scratchy, feel free to pick on him."

"…" Caress just blinked.

"Bounce or something kid." Wakko started to bounce. "Like this! Whee! Whee! Whee! Boingy! Boingy!"

Yakko joined in. "Yeah! Boingy! It's fun!"

Caress started to bounce up and down for them. She still didn't understand what was going on.

"Here! Here!" Wakko pulled out his wacky sack and started to pull out some candy. "Have some candy! Candy'll cheer you up!"

Caress' mouth dropped as she saw the sweets. Her mother gave Tiger and her those every so often, when they did something she was really proud of. But, was it a trick? She closed her mouth and looked at Yakko and Wakko. "Am I in another emotional experiment?"

"Experiment?" Yakko frowned. "No." He tried to smile. "We're just giving you candy. And bouncing! Keep bouncing!"

Caress started to bounce again.

"Bouncing's good! Life's good! It's good to be happy!" Wakko grinned at Caress. "Yell it out Caress! It's good to be happy!"

"Yell?" Caress asked confused as she continued to bounce.

"Yeah, yell it! Yell it loud!" Yakko grinned as he kept bouncing. "Life is good! Life is good!"

"Life is good!" Caress said a little higher than usual.

"Louder!" The Warner Brothers yelled. "Life is good! Life is happy!"

"Life is good!" Caress yelled a little louder. She stopped bouncing again. "Are you sure I'm not in an experiment? Please? I…" Caress wasn't used to talking to strangers, but she was missing her mommy so much. "I want to go back to mommy."

"Well, we'll find her." Wakko grinned. "Cheer up! It's okay! She's okay! She's happy!"

"Yeah, she's happy and she's zany! She'll be really excited to see you again!" Yakko continued to bounce.

Caress still wasn't bouncing anymore.

Yakko quit bouncing. "We better call Anima right away, this looks serious. She's way too young to be on another planet." He grinned at her. "We'll find your mommy and send you back to Anima again."

"Anima?" Caress asked confused. "I want my mommy."

"She doesn't know Anima?" Wakko stopped bouncing as well. "Wasn't born on Anima?"

"Makes sense how she knew perfect English," Yakko said.

"Yes. Her mother probably was locked up here," Scratchansniff replied slowly.

The Warner Brothers weren't giving in that easily.

Scratchansniff tried to bend down to the little girl. She was so small though, he had to crouch low to the ground. "What's your mommy's name?"

"Mommy?" Caress whined slightly. She didn't want to be there, she didn't know what was going on. "Mommy's named 41950."

"No, no. What did others call her? Surely, someone must have called her something." Scratchansniff smiled.

Caress shook her head.

"Well, did your mommy wear a cute pink skirt?" Scratchansniff smiled.

Caress shook her head. "Nuh uh."

"See?" Yakko and Wakko grinned. What a relief!

"Dot wouldn't be caught dead not wearing pink," Wakko yelled happily. "Can't be her."

"Yes, but I doubt this little girl chose to wear this plain white shirt with white pants," Scratchansniff reminded them.

The Warner Brothers still wouldn't consider it.

"Did your mommy wear something special on her ears?" Scratchansniff smiled at Caress as sweetly as he could. "A cute little yellow flower of sorts?"

Caress shook her head. "Nuh uh." Her mommy had a special little red flower but she never wore it.

"Come on Scratchy, give it up. Told you Dot would never have kids." Yakko grinned. "Alright kid, where'd you last see your mom?" Caress pointed to the door behind her.

Yakko and Wakko looked into the room. It was empty except for a few building blocks in a glass prison.

"Is that where you were kept?" Wakko couldn't help but whine.

Caress nodded.

Yakko and Wakko checked the entire facility, breaking into all the doors and rooms while Scratchy watched the little warner. They looked everywhere for Dot. Everywhere for Caress' mother. There was nothing anywhere anymore.

Wakko was holding a couple of pictures as they came back from exploring. He handed Caress a paper with nothing but bold pink crayon scribblngs with the number 41592 on it. "I think this is yours."

Caress took the picture. It didn't quite ring a bell, but she did like to draw in pink.

"How many warners were here?" Yakko smiled at her.

Caress held up four fingers.

"Okay!" Wakko grinned. "Can you tell us their names?"

"41590. 41593. 41-" Caress began.

Yakko chuckled nervously. "No, no. Not the number thing. What did you call them?"

"Tiger." Caress smiled as she thought of her brother. "Enchantment. Mommy."

"And Dot?" Wakko asked. "A nice warner named Dot who wore a pink skirt, right?"

Caress shook her head. "Nuh uh."

"Well, you never met her then, but she was here." Yakko sighed. "Bust!"

"No Dot." Wakko groaned. "She's hard to find. Well, at least we rescued a little warner."

"Yep. Back to the drawing board." Yakko grinned as he started to walk away.

Scratchansniff and Wakko started to follow until they realized the little warner wasn't following them.

"Hey, your mom isn't here anymore." Yakko tried to smile at Caress. "It's okay, we'll take care of you until we find her. Don't worry, alright? Come on."

Caress still didn't want to leave. She looked back at the door behind her. She walked over to the room with ease now. After all, the Warner Brothers broke open every door and pretty much tore everything up looking for things. She walked up to the glass and put her hands on it. It was the first time she was on the outside of it.

"Hey!" Yakko called to her. "Come on, let's go. I promise, we're gonna find your mom."

Caress looked at her old cell some more. "Mr. Yakko? Can I go back there?"

"What?" Yakko looked so shocked, his ears scrunched up at a different angle.

Wakko started to crack up laughing. "Mister!" He had to grab his belly he was laughing so hard.

"Number one kid, I'm never Mister," Yakko corrected her. "Number two, why would you want to?"

Wakko laughed again.

Caress pointed through the glass. "Momma's secret flower."

"What secret flower?" Yakko asked. He didn't look too happy about the comment, but warner women loved flowers. Roses, carnations, flowers of all kinds went in their ears. It was typical to wear a flower, made them look more feminine until they grew up. He smiled, trying to forget the association. After all, Dot could never have a kid. She just couldn't. He grinned and looked at a locked box beside the cage. "Wakko, your expertise?"

Wakko came over, studied it a few seconds, then hit it hard with a mallet.

"Excellent choice." Yakko smiled as the back of the cage started to come up.

Caress went over to the building blocks. She moved them out of the way and pointed to a small grate. "There."

Yakko lifted up the grate with ease. "There ya go."

Caress smiled as she reached her hand down. When she lifted her hand back up, she held the prize she wanted.

Yakko dropped the grate unceremoniously on the ground as he stared at the flower. It was Dot's flower. Yellow, definite. The ties were faded out, the flower was torn and it was very dirty. It had obviously been kept hidden for years.

Wakko walked up closer. "What is it?"

"..." Yakko couldn't help as he lost his smile. He didn't want to believe it, but the proof was staring straight at him as Caress tried to dust the flower off. His voice squealed a little as he tried to speak. "Your  _mommy's_ flower?"

Caress nodded. She smiled as she looked at the flower. Her mommy loved that flower. She said it meant the world to her and she could never bear to lose it. She thought her momma always said it was red, but maybe she was just mixed up. It was in the secret place, maybe momma had two?

"Yakko?" Wakko asked with worry. He didn't like his friends' expression. "Yakko?"

Yakko tried to smile as he looked at Wakko. "Guess what Wakko, you're an uncle! Happy, right?"

"What?" Wakko shook his head vigorously. "That's not funny!"

Caress turned around and held the flower in her hands. Wakko's expression was unreadable as he saw the flower. Caress held the flower close. When she saw her mommy again, she'd give it back. She looked at the other warners and noticed neither of them looked half as happy as they had.

Wakko held out his hand. "Can . . . can I see that?" He asked softly.

Caress was skeptical a moment but handed it over. It didn't seem like he'd want to hurt it.

Yakko and Wakko both flipped it over. Dot's name was wearing out on one of the ties, but it was definitely her name. Wakko slowly turned it back over. There was no denying it now.

As they came out of the back of the cage, Scratchansniff noticed their expressions. He had had enough experience in his career to know what was wrong. It must have been as he feared. Caress was Dot's daughter.

Yakko rubbed his head furiously and tried to snap out of it. "Well, it's cool. Uhh…new member. Let's go home now. Already!" He tried to stay happy. The little warner had enough negative influence, clearly she would need a lot of positive influence from him and Wakko.

"Yeah . . ." Wakko was trying to cheer up. "Yeah. Yeah."

As they all started to leave the facility, a tone of sadness seemed to hang over them. Yakko and Wakko tried to grin and stay happy, but it was hard! They knew Dot wouldn't want kids that early.

. . . so they knew she was treated like just an experiment.

Caress tried to smile as she started to walk down the halls. She had never walked down them before. Never without a carrier. Never been away from her family for so long. Now, her family had left somewhere and she couldn't follow. All she had left of them, was her mommy's flower.

She started to get even edgier as they were approaching a door. The warners opened the door casually and walked out with Scratchansniff. They looked back and realized Caress was covering her eyes.

It wasn't that bright outside. "Yo." Yakko tried to grin. "Come on kid."

Caress pointed upward toward the light. What was this strange new room she was in?

Everyone looked up at the sun.

"Ooh . . .ooohhhh . . ." Yakko couldn't help himself. "You've gotta be kidding me?!" He yelled as he looked at Caress. "You've never been outside? Seen the sun?"

Caress stepped back a little. The room was really huge, she didn't see any sides to it.

"You're on the outside," Wakko groaned. "Outside. That's the sun! That's the sky!"

Caress put her hand down from her eyes and tried coming into the new area. It was a lot different than the lights she was used to. She just had to say something, she didn't understand. "…it's big. Where're the walls?"

"There are no walls." Yakko tried to keep the growl out of his voice as he tried to smile. "No walls kid, outside. World's not all just rooms."

Scratchansniff didn't even know what to say to the Warner Brothers. In all his years of Psychiatry, he had never seen such a case. The little girl did not even know what 'outside' was. How could a creature of any kind survive without sunlight?

Caress stepped down onto the strange ground. She bounced on it curiously.

"Dirt." Yakko answered her curiousness a little roughly. "Later on, you'll see grass. Clouds are in the sky, they're not gonna fall on you." He was already predicting questions she'd ask later. "Now, come on. We're gonna go into that huge thing over there. It's gonna make a noise and it's gonna drive away. It's called a car." Yakko groaned as he felt his head. "And _I'm_ getting what's called a headache."

"Come on." Wakko tried to grin as he took his niece's hand. "It'll be fun. You'll like it out here. We'll show you all kinds of things."

"Yep." Yakko grinned. "Get you ice cream. More candy. Cookies."

"Cookies?!" Caress couldn't help but get excited. She loved cookies.

"Cookies? You've eaten cookies?" Wakko said with relief. He was beginning to think she didn't know one normal thing. "What kind do you like?"

"What's your favorite? What's your favorite?" Yakko started to bounce up and down again. Finally, something positive to focus on!

Caress smiled. She was getting more used to the new warners the more they talked. They were really zany and happy. "I like chocolate mint."

"Chocolate mint? That sounds good," Wakko grinned as he started to bounce up and down. "Cookies are all good."

"Yep. No such thing as a bad cookie," Yakko cheered.

Caress' expression didn't agree with that. "There is."

The warners stopped bouncing.

"Huh?" Yakko asked confused. They were on such a good role. "What? You don't like coconut?"

Caress shook her head. "Mommy's cookies."

" . . ." Yakko rubbed his face, knowing he didn't want to hear the answer, but he knew he would sooner or later. "What was bad about your mommy's cookies?"

"They made her sleepy and . . . " Caress was thinking on how to put it. "…dizzy sometimes. She felt sick sometimes when she ate them."

"Okay! Enough about cookies!" Yakko looked over at the car and tried to grin. "Let's forget about cookies. There's better things, much better things."

"Yeah, Yeah!" Wakko tried to bounce again and grin. "Ice cream. Ice cream is good. We'll have ice cream. We'll go get ice cream now."

"Now?" Scratchansniff questions. "This is gonna be a big change for both you and her. Do you really think-?"

"Ice cream _now_ Scratchy!" Wakko and Yakko yelled at him again, this time much firmer.

"Okay, okay." Scratchy walked over to the car. "We'll go get ice cream, then go back home."

Wakko and Yakko bounced, trying to be over-the-top happy.

Caress tried to mimic them, bouncing over as well but she tried to stay calm as she felt the car start up.

"It's just starting up." Yakko grinned at Caress. "Everything's okay, It'll be a fun ride. You'll like it. It'll make you happy."

Yakko and Wakko both tried to grin as the car took off. Little warners picked up on negative vibes like a sponge picks up water, and little Caress already had way too much negativity! Act happy, happy, happy! It's all they could do.

As they finally reached an ice cream shoppe, Yakko grinned at Scratchansniff. "Yo, Scratchy! You go get the ice cream with Caress, okay? Wakko and I have to talk about stuff."

Scratchansniff understood clearly as he lead the little warner to the ice cream stand.

For once, the warners finally dropped their act.

"Glass was unbreakable with your mallet," Yakko said out of the blue.

"It took two of us swinging to break it," Wakko added.

"I don't get it." Yakko frowned. "Earth doesn't have glass powerful enough to do that."

"Why would Earth be in cahoots with another planet?" Wakko frowned. "Yakko, they don't trust aliens. This planet's never dealt with them. Even in their movies we've seen the results."

"Yeah. ET always has to go home or he was evil and got killed," Yakko finished. "Still, we can't deny it. How did they get such strong glass?"

Wakko started to whine. "I don't know. I'm confused."

"We are back," Scratchansniff said as he opened the back door for Caress.

Caress got in quietly while Scratchansniff held three shakes. If the warners thought he was getting messy cones, they weren't thinking straight. He passed them toward the warners.

Yakko and Wakko were relieved as they sipped on the shakes. It had been a hard day.

Caress sipped on her shake quietly. For a second. Until she ripped off the lid and started to chug it!

"Whoah, whoah, hey! Take it easy!" Yakko caught the shake before the car got too messy. "Boy, you never did have ice cream, did you?" He laughed. "Use a little self-control for this, that's gonna be messy."

Caress grinned as she continued to finish off her milkshake. Ice cream was a very, very, very good thing.

"So kid, ya happy huh?" Yakko grinned at her. "You know, why don't you sing a song?"

Wakko tried to smile at the idea. Unless the mommy and the daddy were super, super singers, little warners were not gonna sound very good. Still, it was one of the best ways to help with zaniness, and Caress needed all she could get.

Caress stared at them both. They wanted her to sing? She gave a slight cough. There was a simple song her mother had taught her. "Someone's happy to see me today. Someone's happy to see me today. They give a smile and they brighten my day. Someone's happy to see me today."

"Hey!" Yakko grinned and looked at Wakko. "Kid isn't half bad." They both clapped.

"Nice voice kid. Both your parents must have had some voice. Most kids your age sound like cats fighting," Yakko laughed. "Sing something else."

Caress smiled. These warners seemed really nice. She looked over at Wakko. Her mommy never mentioned his name though. He seemed to be a good warner still. _They want me to sing something else? What should I sing?_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Meet Dr. Fay

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and a couple of extras. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Ten: Meet Dr. Fay

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Samantha? Yo. Are you waking up anytime soon?"

Samantha moaned as she started to move around. "…?" As she started to get her bearings, she stood up.

"Hey there again."

Samantha looked over to the next cell over. Pure glass was the only thing separating her from the other creatures. She looked a little better as she realized the creature talking was Dot. "Dot?"

"Yeparooney!" Dot grinned. "New place bites the big one, doesn't it?"

"Where are we?" Samantha frowned. "Why am I caged up?"

"Same reason I am." Dot smiled. "Same reason everyone is really." Her smile became a little sadder. "We're all experiments."

"Experiments? Wait, no…no, no, no…" Samantha couldn't believe it. "I'm a human, they wouldn't test on me!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you kid," Dot said. "It doesn't matter to them."

"What?" Samantha didn't understand a thing but she understood even less as she saw Dot's children playing with Enchantment in the corner. "What?!"

Dot smiled. "Don't sweat it. I wouldn't have seen the trick either. Yeah, that is Caress and Tiger playing with Enchantment."

"But Caress was left behind and I tried to save her," Samantha cried out in confusion. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she was taken out as soon as you left. I know. I watched. Don't worry, my Caress is fine." Dot gestured her arms all around. "Everyone has a Tiger, A Caress, an Enchantment, a Tigger…" Dot moaned. "Another one probably soon."

"I-I..I..I-I'm confused!" Samantha replied as she looked all around. She saw warners, humans, strange creatures of all different shapes and sizes. "Where am I? Please just tell me that much?"

"I guess one of their bases." Dot just shrugged her shoulders. "The facility is in a moving stage to another planet. Hope you said goodbye to Nebraska. Well, Earth for that matter."

Dot felt a little sorry for the human who looked like she was about to blow up out of frustration. "Do you want me to explain a little bit?"

"Yes!" Samantha cried out.

"Okay," Dot said. "You see the little table in your new cage? On it there's a piece of paper. You're supposed to record your results."

"Results?" Samantha seemed confused. "What results?"

"Alright Sam. Can I call you Sam?" Dot smiled.

"Sure, I guess," Samantha replied slowly.

"Good. You can call me Dot, but call me Dottie and you die." Dot smiled at her sweetly. "Go over to the paper and just look at it first."

Samantha went over to the table and sat down. She saw a strange slim but tall object next to the paper.

"You write with that. It's like a laser, but just for paper. Hold it like a pencil." Dot explained. "It'll mark the paper once the two touch."

Samantha picked up the object like a pencil, and looked down at the sheet. "Mark 1-5. 1 being most intense, 5 being no tension at all. How did you feel when…"

Dot could see the expression in her eyes. "No way around it Sam, just read."

Samantha's voice felt hoarse. "How did you feel when you heard Caress first gag?" She looked over at Dot. "They expect me to fill this out?"

"Yeah, you better. You don't want them to get nasty," Dot frowned. "Trust me, I've tangled with them a time or two. There's no way you'd survive."

"Why do they want to know this?" Samantha read the next question. "How did you feel when you could not contact anyone? How did you feel when you realized Otto Van Scratchansniff was not very far away? I don't understand this. Why do they want to know?"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…" Dot shook her head. "Don't you get it? You were an experiment before you were even here. Whatever happened, they planned out."

"But why? Why would they do that? To find out how I feel? It doesn't make sense!" Samantha shouted angrily. "Plan everything just for me? The Warner Brothers were there, just in the nick of time because they were supposed to be, just for me?"

"Oh man, I really don't want to touch on that one." Dot didn't look very happy. "Listen, some experiments are physical, I won't lie. Most aren't though, they're emotional. You know, many times you don't even know you're in an experiment."

"Why? What does it matter?" Samantha cried out. "Why would anyone care how I felt?"

"It is key 65460."

Samantha looked in front of her. A creature that was very similar in appearance to Dot stood ahead. She was taller though and her nose was black instead of red. She was not smiling and where Dot's fur was white, the creatures was a dark and grayish shade. She was wearing a doctor's uniform of sorts and her feet were clearly smaller. She did not have a tail as well. "You're similar to a warner."

The doctor looked down and scribbled on her paper. "Creature has moderate intelligence." She looked back up and examined Samantha.

Samantha felt chills as she realized the doctor was looking at her like a piece of toast that fell on the floor. An empty pop can found out in the street. In short, like she was worth nothing.

"Creature feels fear." The doctor noted as she scribbled it back down. "Creature is female, appears healthy, middle aged for species." She looked up and down at Samantha. "You are now 65460-18. You will be referred to as 65460 by your observers. Only the other specimens near you may refer to you with a name. I shall give you that name, it will not be Samantha. How does that make you feel?"

"Make me feel?" Samantha growled. "My name is Samantha."

"Will you fight for your name? Are your emotions that powerful?" The doctor questioned. "To keep the name Samantha you will have it forged into your species sensitive epidermis with one of your planets most primitive marking ways." The doctor looked at her sheet. "You will be branded with hot coals."

Samantha couldn't believe what she heard! "Hot coals?!"

"If not, I will change your name. How emotionally attached to your name are you?" The doctor replied coldly. "1-5 please. One being the most attached, five being the least."

Samantha frowned. "Not attached enough for hot coals."

"1-5 please." The doctor repeated.

"…3." Samantha finally replied.

"Good. You may be called…" The doctor pulled out another list. "Jill." She put the list away again. "If the name Samantha is ever said by you or anyone near you, the offending party will be punished until you learn." There was not even a cold goodbye as the doctor just walked off.

"What?" Jill looked very confused. "Who was that?"

"Dr. Fay," Dot simply replied. If Jill was working at the facility, she must have heard the name before.

"My name's Jill?" Jill couldn't believe it. "If I say-"

"Don't!" Dot yelled at her. "She is not kidding, you're a human! Punishment's gonna hurt!" She pulled up her white sleeve and showed it to Jill. "Warners are a very proud race, and I went through the branding." Dot scoffed. "Trust me, Anima isn't a simple hot coal branding!"

"Momma?" Tiger and Caress ran over to their mom with Enchantment.

"Who's the new lady?" Tiger asked innocently.

"She's our new roomie!" Dot grinned. "She's a nice lady. Stay happy and be nice for her. Nice, nice, nice."

"Your Caress and Tiger…" Jill was starting to understand. "When they are born, that is automatically their name?"

"Yeah," Dot sighed. "I'd never let them get branded to keep a name. Nope!" She smiled at Jill. "Cheer up. It could be a lot worse."

"A lot worse?" Jill just looked at her in surprise. "How could it possibly be worse?"

"Well, you could be her." Dot looked ahead of her cell at the cell across from her.

A warner who looked almost identical to Dot was lying with her back against the wall, holding a single crying baby.

"Who is that?" Jill asked gently. "Is she your twin?"

Dot looked at Jill feeling a little offended. "Twin? Fine, you know. All you humans look alike too once you take away your fashion accessories." Dot stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not used to this." Jill looked a little sorry at Dot. "Never met an alien besides you."

"Yeah, I know." Dot agreed. "Just watch it, okay? Our feelings are walked on enough around here." She grinned at her kids. "It's bouncy hour. You two bounce for an hour straight."

Tiger and Caress began to bounce as Dot took Enchantment and held her. "Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!" Dot yelled happily.

Jill looked over at the other warner again. "Dot? What happened to her?"

"Dot had her Tiger and Caress taken away," Dot replied.

"Dot?" Jill said confused. "Her name is Dot?"

"Duh." Dot crossed her eyes, trying to be funny. "I earned my own name. Every time someone earns their name, it becomes the dominant choice. The only good thing is, if another warner comes and goes through the branding, my name won't change." She pointed at Jill. "Heck, your name could be Barbara or Sarah or Anne or whatever in the next hour."

"Name changing. Why?" Jill asked. "What is so important about emotions?"

"What's so important about your planets' guns? Knives? Bombs?" Dot simply asked. "Emotion is the most dangerous weapon of all."

"Most dangerous weapon? How?" Jill had to ask. "Why are we here? Why are we experiments? Why me? Why can't I even have my own name?"

Dot grinned. "Stay happy, it's okay! You're only a human, you won't go through too many experiments. Nope." She pointed at herself. "It's the 'aliens' like us who live or die by our emotions that are really tested. Yep! A warner's zaniness makes us powerful and healthy. Take it away, and your left with nothing. So, we must be zany!" Dot bounced up and down. "If I stop being zany, or my kids, we're completely screwed! So, be happy! That's all we have to do!"

"Zany? Happy? As just an experiment? How?" Jill had to ask. "You're pushed to your limits here."

"Depending on the warner," Dot smiled. "Trust me, we can handle a lot. It's in our very nature."

"Well, your warner friend over there isn't looking too zany right now." Jill pointed out. "The other Dot."

"Yeah, the other Dot." Dot sighed. "Well, she'll be fine. Give her a break, she just lost her kids. She'll be okay though, she'll bounce back! I know her well!" Dot waved over at the other Dot.

The other Dot slightly smiled. She looked back down at her baby Enchantment. Caress was safe, that made her feel good. Tiger though. Tiger.

"Do you know what happened to Tiger?" Jill tried to whisper.

"Don't bother, your whispering is easy to detect to warner ears." Dot smiled as she remembered all the good times in Burbank. They could be all the way in their tower, the name Warner Brothers could be whispered, and they would bounce on over. Yeah, those times were good.

Dot shook her memory and paid attention to Jill again. "Oh, Tiger disappeared Sa…am I am! Green eggs and ham!" Dot laughed, catching herself. "I mean Jill. Gone, we can't find him anywhere."

"It's not right." The other Dot became a little sad again. "In all the years, this has never happened to anyone I've heard of. Why would they take him?"

Jill was quiet for a few minutes, just hearing the bounciness of the children. "Does everyone speak English?" she asked Dot, trying to get away to an easier subject.

"Oh man." Dot groaned. "Look lady, I am sorry for you and I might seem like this guru who knows everything, but…I only know a little and you're boring. Talk to me about happy stuff and stop asking me so many questions!"

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand too much," Jill apologized.

"Alright, alright." Dot rolled her eyes and gave in. "Two more questions, then that's it."

"The language?" Jill had to ask.

"Don't know. Some advanced technology. Probably did brain surgery while you were out." Dot smiled. "Okay, one more! Make it a good one, my fammy's gotta start to sing! Cause you're really bringing me down lady!"

"Okay, okay. One more." Jill sighed. There was so much she didn't understand. She didn't know where she was going. She could never learn everything though and she had only one question left. She had to make it count. "What is the doctor's ultimate goal?"

"Well." Dot smiled. "Good question! Learning quick aren't you? Okay, how can I gently put this?" Dot paced back and forth a bit with Enchantment. It would be hard to understand for a mere human, would Jill get it? "Yikes, I don't know how to explain."

"Emotion is power." The other Dot stood up. She smiled at her Enchantment. "Happiness, sadness, anger, it's all very powerful. Warners, like Dot and I, we are powerful because of zaniness and happiness! Other creatures thrive on anger, others can live for eternity with sadness. Dr. Fay wants to harness emotions and learn from them so she can create 'equality across the universe'." She stuck her tongue out. "What she means is she wants to destroy everything she doesn't like. Warners are gonna be out the window. Along with the humans and the Glotts and many other nice creatures she just doesn't want in her perfect universe anymore."

"How could someone harness emotions?" Jill couldn't help herself but to ask. It was still part of her question, right?

The other Dot smiled at Jill. "If you don't mind, I'd really like if you put Polka in front. Distinguishes the two of us."

"Hmm?" Jill was confused. "Polka Dot?"

"I'd love to, but I'm stuck in a cell right now," Polka Dot laughed.

Dot laughed too.

Jill didn't understand. They were still joking around? "The Glotts? What's a Glott?"

"Okay, okay. Jilly doesn't want to be funny right now." Dot tried to calm her chuckling. "She doesn't know other 'aliens' Polka Dot."

"Oh." Polka Dot rubbed her nose against her baby Enchantment's. "Okay, imagine the powerfulness of a warner becoming fueled by anger instead of zaniness."

"Anger instead of zaniness? Wouldn't it be the same?" Jill reasoned.

"Far from it. Gee, you really are a newbie to outer space." Dot smiled. "Okay, sometimes it might seem like nature is unfair to a planet. On the grand scale though, it's always fair. Scefs are powered by anger, but they can't get much bigger than one of your thumbs and they can't handle more than 100 pounds, no matter how angry they become. Some creatures, like us warners, can be really powerful though. We really have no limits! The zanier and happier we are, the more powerful we are! Only problem is, we wouldn't hurt a flea! Tee hee." Dot smiled innocently.

"Yep." Polka Dot agreed as she made a funny face at her Enchantment. "Dr. Fay wants to figure out how to flip that power."

"…limitless anger?" Jill was starting to see the whole picture. "She studies a wide range of emotions, to try and find a way to flip them? Limitless anger? Limitless? Wow…wow, that could…"

"Destroy whole planets in the blink of an eye." Polka Dot finished for her. "Yes, unlimitless."

Jill thought about the power the Earth possibly had. Bombs. Nuclear attacks. They were horrifying. Yet, other planets were far more advanced already, so what did they have? By the judge of her cage and surroundings, they must have a ton. And yet, this supreme technology was not as powerful as their emotions?

It would be the end of not only the Earth, but the end of countless planets. The universe. It could be the very end to all life as she knew it!

Jill slowly sat down on the ground of her cage.

"Don't worry, Jilly Bean!" Polka Dot smiled. "Everything's gonna be okay. She's been doing this for nearly a millennium I hear."

"That's right," Dot agreed. "Don't worry Polka Dot, I'm sure it's probably just another experiment against you with your Tiger too."

"Yeah, probably." Polka Dot tried to smile. She rubbed her nose against Enchantment's again. "Everything has always turned out alright in the end. Warners always have happily ever afters." Still, the uncertainty could be heard in her voice.

"Now, Jilly Bean!" Dot laughed. She looked over at Polka. "I like that one, we should call her that from now on." Dot looked back over at her. "No matter what happens, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault either."

"Okay." Jill was feeling so depressed. She didn't even know or care about what Dot was talking about.

"Jilly? Yo." Dot waved her arms. "Go fill out the paper already and turn your 'T.V.' on. Push the button under the desk and your glass surroundings we'll start showing satellite images. You can watch almost anyone that's involved in an experiment."

"Yeah." Jill still wasn't feeling good. She had only thought she was helping to bring down an endangered species lab two months ago. She never thought anything could top learning about the alien Dot that was kept there. She was wrong.

"Hey, cheer up." Tiger ran over and started to bounce. "Bouncing will make you cheer up."

Caress grinned at Dot. "We could sing her a song."

"Not yet," Dot said. She looked over at the poor human. It never took too much to make them sad or depressed. Was Jill going to be able to handle the extreme environment?

Jill just stared at the ground. She did have one question she had debated to ask, but learning about the universe's possible fate, she didn't care to know too much anymore.

Dot did know what she wanted to ask. Why not take her Caress? Why take Polka Dot's? For once, she did know the answer, but she didn't want to talk about it. She loved her Warner Brothers, but she knew the experiment being performed on them. She knew what was awaiting them when they returned to Burbank. She knew what would eventually happen to Scratchy.

Dot looked over at the button on her desk. She strolled over and pushed it.

She smiled as she saw Polka Dot's Caress singing a nice tune on the 'T.V.'. The warners were both grinning, doing their best to keep the little warner happy.

Polka Dot looked over at the T.V. "She's still singing. That's my Caress." She smiled. "Look how happy she looks."

"Yeah. My brothers are really great," Dot said as she looked back at the screen. "Heck, Wakko'll be giving her a light bulb to eat soon, just watch."

"Learning about the outside world." Polka Dot smiled. "She was born in that facility, never even saw the sunlight. Look at her. Look, Dot, she's so happy."

"Yeah, she's happy." Dot smiled as she stared at the guys. "Poor guys are happy too. They actually think they're free right now."

"In a cage…in a car…never free." Polka Dot sighed. "They're just experiments too. All we can do is watch."

Dot couldn't help it as she hit her fist on the glass. "It's not fair, I wish I could warn them. Just shout through the screen 'Get Out!'. It's not fair, they don't deserve that!" Dot tried to smile again. "Okay, stop. Be happy. Okay kids, we'll sing now. We'll sing loud and we'll sing proud!"

Polka Dot turned on her own glass T.V. and watched her Caress. The little warner was learning about the outside world. She was getting to know very important warners who didn't even know their significance yet. Still, her baby was eating sweets, feeling the sun, and singing. The experiment would be very positive for Caress.

If only she could say the same thing about Dot's brothers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Author Note:  
Oh yes, very intense chapter. Finally seeing the real plot, huh? Okay, I know this was a lot to handle, especially for one chapter. Here are some of the basics, broken down for you:

~Everyone's an experiment, including the Warner Brothers. They have been since the B.S.S. killings. Just because 'specimens' aren't in cages, doesn't mean they aren't being tested.

 

~Polka Dot and Dot were both shown before in the story. If it bugs you not knowing who was who, go back and check out some clues if you want. It's pretty much Dot in the beginning, Polka Dot entered the experiment later.

 

~Name and I.D. importance: Dr. Fay cares for absolutely none of her 'experiments'.  She only cares about stirring up emotional results. All creatures of the same race are given the same I.D. number. Warner=41590 for example. They are only separated by the last digits attached in full. As offspring is added to a female, the number will change by one each time. (Examples: Tiger-41591, Caress-41592, Enchantment-41593)

 

Usually, individuality does not matter much to the scientists anyway. 'Experiments' are however, given a name so that the creature may bond emotionally with their names and feel closer to the creatures around them. Bonding is emotion, and emotion is the key after all.

~Satellite imagery: Feeling happiness, pride, sadness, anger, or desperation for others you care for being shown on the 'T.V.', and never being able to do anything to help them is always a popular way to gather results.

 

Now, what are the Warner Brothers being tested on…


	11. Polka Dot's Confirmation

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and a couple of extras. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Eleven: Polka Dot's Confirmation

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Runway at an Airport in Nebraska…

Caress looked scared at the big object she was moving towards. She was learning a lot about the world, and it was too fast. About dirt, about sky, about cars, about ice cream, and even about her new family. She never even knew she had uncles.

"It's okay, Caress." Wakko smiled at his niece. "That's pretty safe. It's called an airplane."

"It's gonna leave the ground, it'll freak you out I'm sure." Yakko smiled at Caress. "Don't worry though. We're right here, and everything'll be peachy."

"Yeah. You might enjoy flying," Wakko started to spread his arms out and pretended he was a plane. "Wheee! Airplanes are fun, you'll like it."

"It's gonna go up in the air?" Caress was really scared now! "Up in the air?!"

"It's fine, don't worry." Yakko beat his chest. "Like we said before, we're here. So is Scratchy. If you get too scared, just hang on to him."

"Hang on to me?" Scratchansniff frowned. "No, no. You are her uncles."

"So? You're her Scratchy." Yakko just grinned. "Come on, Scratchy. You thought she was a cute cat the first time you saw her."

"Yeah," Wakko agreed as he rubbed Caress' head. "How could you not be her Scratchy?"

Scratchansniff didn't like the way they were making him feel. "Yes, but you two are her Uncles."

Yakko pointed at Wakko. "Yeah Wakko, you're her uncle."

"You're her den Uncle," Wakko pointed back at Yakko.

The den thing again. Scratchansniff couldn't help but wonder what this denning really meant. Not related by blood, but by den? Completely by choice? It was true, adoption and such existed on Earth, but was it the same? He tried to ask it before, but the warners were not always wanting to share information. Warners were just not interested in sharing facts, they always wanted to play and be happy.

At times, Yakko did slip and refer to her as only Wakko's sister. It was quite rare though, usually he considered her his sister too. He had even called them sibs all the time, right?

The den issue hadn't come up for awhile again, but here it had been. Used in defining lines for who Caress would hang onto if she was scared. Apparently, the only difference between real relation and den relation was only considered during arguments?

While Scratchansniff analyzed the situation, the warners were playing rock, paper, scissors.

"I won," Wakko exclaimed. "Ha ha. If she gets scared, she has to hang onto you."

"I still stay Scratchy should do it. I mean, he's her Scratchy," Yakko complained. "Besides, he's good with kids."

"Vhat do you mean by that?" Scratchansniff frowned. "I never had kids."

"You had us." Yakko and Wakko both jumped up on Scratchy.

"Yeah, you were really good with us!" Yakko grinned. "You were excellent with kids."

"Yeah. As long as Mr. Puppethead wasn't involved," Wakko laughed too.

"Why did you jump on me?" Scratchy yelled frustratingly.

"Hey, were teaching," Yakko motioned for Caress. "Come on kid, jump."

"What, the little one? She's no bigger than a cat," Scratchy yelled angrily. He dropped the Warner Brothers and picked up Caress tenderly. "She's too small to jump on people."

"Yeah, she is." Yakko and Wakko looked at each other knowingly.

"Her Uncle Scratchy took care of her though." Wakko grinned.

"Uncle? No, no, no. No, I am not an uncle! I'm not even a warner!" Scratchy protested. He looked at Caress. She was smiling at him sweetly. "…ooh…"

Yakko and Wakko gave each other a quick high five. They knew they had him.

"Fine. If da little warner is scared, she can hang on." Scratchy groaned.

Caress smiled, but she looked over at the Warner Brothers. They were the only ones she really trusted yet. They were her Uncles and they told her many things she never knew about her mom. About where she lived, why they left, what they did in their home Burbank. They were the closest thing to her mommy she had. That, and they were her family now. She reached out her hands to them.

"No…" Yakko whined. "Little over half an hour and you're already attached?"

"Oh great. She's gonna be a clinger." Wakko groaned.

Scratchansniff smiled and set her down gently as she ran over to her Uncles.

"Fine, fine…dangit." Yakko rubbed Caress'  head. "Let's get on board already." He grinned at her. "You're Uncle Wakko will take care of you if you have any problems."

"No, no," Wakko protested but both Yakko AND Scratchansniff were gone. Even the doctor was learning fast. He groaned and started to walk to the plane, Caress toddling behind.

It was hard enough to get used to the fact Dot had a kid. He didn't mind being friendly, but he wasn't ready to play an Uncle yet. Yet, there he was, getting on a plane with Yakko, Scratchy and a niece. Dot was supposed to be coming home, not a niece.

Wakko smiled at the little girl as she tried to step on board. He went over and picked her up, she was just too small still. Well, ready or not, Wakko was already growing attached to Caress. He ran down the aisle with her until he found his seat in front of Yakko and Scratchansniff.

Yakko cunningly sat in the corner, knowing it was easier for Wakko to hand Caress to Scratchansniff on the side if he couldn't handle it. Although, Caress wasn't that much trouble. She didn't speak very much and she didn't get into trouble like other warners her age. Still, everything was new and if she started to panic or cry, he didn't want to deal with it.

Unfortunately, neither did Wakko. As they started to take off, Caress started to freak out! It was true, they were leaving the ground, She started crying and jumped up on her Uncle Wakko.

"Calm down, it's okay," Wakko tried to comfort her. "Uhhh…Yakko?"

Yakko crouched lower in the corner.

"I'm not good with little warners," Wakko started to cry and panic.

Everyone around the plane was staring as both Caress and Wakko were both starting to cry and panic.

Scratchansniff groaned. The warners still had some growing up to do. "Hand her over."

Wakko tried to hand her over, but Caress just kept hanging on.

"No, Uncle Wakko, not him!" Caress cried out as she hung on even tighter.

Wakko understood. "Sorry Scratchy, she doesn't trust a whole lot yet." He tried to turn around to see Yakko. "Yakko?"

Yakko whined for a second, but hard to maneuver or not, Wakko managed to come near enough to him with Caress.

"Come on Yakko, pleeeeaaaase?" Wakko cried out as he tried to hand her over.

Yakko reluctantly took her.

Wakko sighed with relief as he turned around. "Thanks a lot."

Now Yakko was stuck with the crying Caress hanging on to him.

"Calm down. Are we falling yet?" Yakko asked her logically.

Caress shook her head no.

"Chances are, we won't then." Yakko grinned at her. "No, we'll be fine. We're gonna go back to Burbank, you can meet some 'special friends'. We'll even get you more ice cream and candy and anything else you want."

Caress was starting to calm down a little. Her Uncle Yakko made a good point. She'd get more ice cream too?

Yakko was about to hand her back, but Wakko had taken off to the bathroom. Great. He knew she'd been pawned off on him. He just smiled and bounced her on his leg. Bouncing little warners always made them happy and they couldn't really make her sing or bounce in the aisles without causing undue attention. They may be in a different part of the world that didn't recognize them as fast, but too much focus and someone would recognize them as the 'Burbank Studio Slaughterers'. After the last incident, attention was the last thing they had wanted.

While he bounced her, he smiled and examined her. She was definitely a warner, hyperactive or not. She was very cute, but she didn't have the same cuteness as Dot. Actually, she didn't look a whole lot like Dot. Well, to a warner. Scratchy could have seen a thousand warners and seen them all as the same. That was the funny thing. To a lot of species, once they saw one, they thought everyone else looked the same.

Caress was more than just cute too. Her temper wasn't half as bad as Dot's and she was downright adorable. Strange. 'This kid must have taken a lot after the dad.' Yakko tried not to think about that. Thinking of his sister being used like that, he couldn't take it! 3rd Century or not, she was still his baby sister and she was too young! He tried laughing and bouncing Caress more. "Fun, huh? Like someone doing the work for you?"

Caress couldn't help but laugh. Her Uncle Yakko was a really good bouncer. She was having so much fun. "Boingy. Boingy."

"Ah?" Yakko grinned in triumph at Scrathchansniff. "We got a Boingy Boingy Scratchansniff." He rubbed her head affectionately. She had a rough start, but she'd be alright. The Warner Brothers would teach her everything they knew.

After all, she was family.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At a facility base…

Polka Dot held her baby Enchantment tenderly as she watched Dot and her family all tickling each other. Tickling games, she used to be able to do that with Tiger and Caress. She looked over at the image projecting glass and smiled. She always watched her Caress very closely. It was really wonderful she was on the outside world now. Learning about new things, meeting new individuals. Although, she really wished she could be there with her. Her smiles, her laughs, they were so nice. She was used to her cell being filled with happiness. Now, Caress was with the Warner Brothers and Tiger…Tiger…

Dot told her not to worry, Tiger would be fine. It was just another experiment. She tried to believe that, but she just couldn't. If he was, why couldn't she find him on the satellites? Every experiment was watched, hooked up in some way. Tiger wasn't though. Where was he? How much longer would he be gone?

Polka Dot grinned and blew on her baby Enchantment's belly, making her laugh. She had to believe everything was alright! She had to stay happy! For Enchantment and for herself. After all, Caress was really happy. The way she sucked down the creamy confectionaries of Earth, she had loved it so much! Oh, how she wished she could be there with her.

Dot on the other hand, refused to turn on her T.V. for awhile. She didn't want to watch. She just played with her kids.

"41590." An observer came by. He was clearly the same species as Dr. Fay. "You have not confirmed the memo we sent to you. Please read and confirm."

Dot had already read the memo. She frowned. Oh, she wanted to confirm him. Couldn't just let her blissfully watch and find out for herself. Nope. The observers wanted her to know the Warner Brothers fate and let her watch it painfully unfold. More emotional trauma that way. "Fine, it's confirmed."

"Confirmed." The observer looked over at Polka Dot. "You have not confirmed the memo we sent to you. Please read and confirm."

"I read it and I confirm that you can put your lips upon the buttocks of my donkey." Polka Dot smiled sweetly.

"Confirmed. Put lips upon buttocks-what?" The observer seemed confused.

"Oh my, Polka Do-ot?" Dot started to crack up laughing so hard, she practically had lost her balance!

"What?" The observer looked at Polka Dot.

"It means I confirm that you can kiss my ass," Polka Dot yelled at him.

"Whoah, did you hear her?" Dot's Tiger and Caress both yelled as they started laughing as well.

After the laughter died down, the observer was not very happy by the comment. "You'll pay for that you know."

"Pay? How?" Polka Dot smiled.

"Yeah? By check or money order? Do you take Visa?" Dot started to crack up again.

Polka Dot looked at Dot giving her a 'don't get yourself involved' look.

Dot backed off. Polka Dot was risking a lot already with that joke.

"Oh, oh, I know, I know!" Polka Dot started to bounce with Enchantment. "Make me pay by sending me a 1-5 survey. Yep. Make me confess how much happiness I felt as I openly expressed my emotions toward you."

The observer tapped his handheld computer he had been working with. "You are getting yourself in deeper."

"My Tiger is gone and you're going to eventually hurt Dot's brothers and bring my daughter back into this place. What more can you do?" Polka Dot frowned. "Steal Enchantment? Oh no, wait can't do that. Too young, against protocol."

Dot started to take a step back. Polka Dot was going in deep.

"Oh yes." The observer looked at his handheld. "41590-86. You're 41591 was taken away…" He stopped looking at his handheld. "Nevermind."

"Nevermind what?" Polka Dot asked bitterly.

"Nevermind the punishment." The observer replied as he kept moving down the line.

"Nevermind?" Polka Dot felt very unsettled about that comment. The facility never used 'nevermind'. "Where is my Tiger?"

The observer neither replied nor looked back.

Polka Dot started feeling very bad!

"It's okay. He's just playing with you. Ha ha?" Dot tried to help. She knew the facility never used 'nevermind' either.

"Tiger…" Polka Dot looked down at her Enchantment. She was smiling at her mom. Polka Dot tried to smile back. It was hard though. No one would even tell her where her son went.

Jill was quiet the entire time. She wanted to stay out of everything as much as possible now. The less attachments, the better her chances of not being an 'experiment'. At least, in her mind.

Dot smiled over at Jill. She had a feeling the poor human would do that. Oh well. She'd learn soon that it didn't matter if you bonded or not. You would always be used as an experiment sooner or later.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burbank…

"And we're here." Yakko grinned as he stretched his arms out of the plane. "Welcome to Burbank, Caress. This is your home now."

Caress smiled. California looked much different than the Nebraska! There were huge structures and there were tons and tons and tons of individuals.

"What should we do first?" Wakko smiled. "Hey, let's let her meet Plotzy. Plotzy will like her."

"Remember. You are not trusted by many right now, do not get into trouble." Scratchansniff warned.

"Us, wha?" Yakko just smiled at the doctor. "Us get into trouble? Naw. Go around trouble, pass through trouble, jump over trouble, or dig up trouble but never get into trouble."

"Yeah. We're not troublemakers," Wakko grinned.

Caress looked up at both her Uncles and just smiled. Her new home. Soon, she would be home and her mommy would be too. Her uncles said it so often, like it was a sure thing, she completely believed them now. One day, they'd all be a happy family. Her, Tiger, and baby Enchantment. They'd all live in Burbank and have a happily ever after. Forever.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the facility base…

Dot and Polka Dot both watched the arrival of the Warner Brothers with Caress on the satellite images. Dot was extra edgy. She didn't know when it was gonna happen. She tried to smile, looking at the bright side. The Warner Brothers met Polka Dot's Caress finally.

Polka Dot on the other hand, still wasn't very cheerful. She tried to be happy as she watched her Caress leaving the station with the warners. Caress looked so happy. Yet Tiger…Tiger would not leave her thoughts…

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

Jill watched with wide eyes as she watched the scientist Rebecca being dragged away by...

"I've done everything she asked! I observed! I did everything exceptionally well! Don't do this!" Rebecca cried out as she tried to fight off something big! The creature looked like a gigantic human! It was 14 feet tall and must have weighed at least 1000 pounds! "Don’t do this! It's not fair! I don't want to be an experiment!"

Dot didn't say a word as she watched Rebecca get dragged by. She didn’t smile and didn't frown. She couldn't feel too bad. After all, all the observers except Jill treated her like an animal on Earth.

The tables were turning apparently, now that she would be meeting the real boss.

"Rebecca?" Jill finally spoke as she got up. She watched Rebecca hollering as she went past. "I thought she was an observer too."

"Temporary apparently. Not a lot of job security there, huh?" Dot couldn't help a small smile.

"Depending on your actions."

Jill turned and saw Gerald facing her. He just gave her a slight smile.

"Told you there were perks the higher you went in the company chain, didn't I?" he smiled. "Rebecca. No, Samantha. Oh no, wait. Your name's Jill now." He went over to her cage, pushed some buttons on the side, and a small bin she had not noticed before had opened in the glass.

Jill immediately went up to it.

"Don't even try, you're too big. Even if you were small enough, ask around Jill. You wouldn't get very far." Gerald dropped in a cookie. "Here's your special cookie. Got to go know, probably never see you again." He chuckled. "Observers aren't supposed to get to close to the specimens. If I do, I might just be an experiment myself. Toodle-oo."

Jill felt anger boiling inside of her. "Why that…that….that!" She wanted to say something so bad. Yet, this place was hard. She saw the expression on Dot's face when Polka Dot was getting in too heavy. She didn't want to know punishment.

Jill went over to the bin and collected the cookie. "They could just give it direct. I'm not an alien who will blindly eat a cookie without thinking." She said bitterly. She gasped. What did she just say? "I mean, no. That's not what I meant Dot. Polka Dot. Everyone here."

"We know, we know." Polka Dot grumbled. "Everyone says it for a time. I'm not an alien. I'm not an animal. I'm not a specimen. You'll learn."

"Yeah, but still." Dot still didn't look very happy with the comment. "Okay, so it's in a form of a cookie. So? Cookies are good and I don't want to taste the original crap."

"Sorry." Jill apologized again. "What's it gonna do to me? How do I know?" She was becoming very nervous.

"You'll be fine, you eat 'em every day along with healthy nutrition of carrots and other stuff." Polka Dot grinned. "Trust me gal. Depending on the cookie, you might feel extremely happy."

Jill still didn't like the sound of that. She didn't have to ask if she had to eat it. So far, cookies never hurt Dot or Polka Dot. Then again, humans were different.

She closed her eyes and ate it as fast as she could. There was no bitterness, no bitter aftertaste. It tasted just like a cookie.

A cookie….a yummy cookie…

Jill started to feel good as she remembered the warm taste of homemade cookies. Her mom made cookies, some of the best. Her mom was so nice as she grew up. She grew up too fast. Being a kid was so nice, why did she grow up? Why did she go to college? Why didn't she feel as carefree as she did as a kid? Jill smiled and started to wave back and forth. She used to be really free, capable of doing anything…

"She got a _good_ cookie." Dot couldn't help but giggle as she watched Jill start to move her arms up and down.  She looked over at her kids, all laughing and playing in the corner. She tried to focus on something positive. She had to prepare herself for what would happen. 'My poor brothers are gonna feel so bad. So responsible.' She grinned, trying to ignore it. She still didn't know when it would happen. That day, tomorrow, a week from then, a year from then. Someday though, it'd happen.

Someday…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Red Flower and Yellow Flower

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and a couple of extras. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

 

Just An Experiment

 

Chapter Twelve: Red Flower and Yellow Flower

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

One month later in Burbank….

 

A lot had changed for the warner brothers again. The 'blood' incident turned out to be only animal blood after all. The warners could never be pinned to the crime, and as time went by, nothing happened again. There were no messages written on the ground or on the tower.

 

It was finally safe to go back to the tower. Although, it was different this time considering they had their niece along with them.

 

The Warner Brothers had introduced everything they could to Caress. The treats, the stars, everyone. Well, everyone but humans. They just could never get that close again. Too risky.

 

They also had extra security measurements, installed by Plotz personal team. If anything happened while the warners weren't home at the tower, ANYTHING at all whether front or back, cameras would be watching. It made everyone feel better for so many reasons. They couldn't get framed anymore, people knew they weren't doing any harm, and Plotz had more of the people's backing. It was a slow process, but the warners were starting to get a good reputation back.

 

Besides, having something as cute as the little warner Caress didn't make it seem as if they were half as psychotic as before.

 

The situation wasn't the only thing that changed as days went by.

 

Who knew? The sweet quiet little warner who had kept to herself so well, wasn't so quiet around her uncles anymore….

 

"Whatcha doin? Whatcha doin? Uncle Yakko? Can I have a cookie? Ooh, can I have ice cream instead? Whatcha doin? Can I help? Are we gonna go out?.When are we gonna go out? I'm bored, can we go out? Can I draw? Do you know where my crayons are? Do you like pink? Mom liked pink. Mom loved pink. Do you like pink? Uncle Wakko. Uncle Wakko. Uncle Wakko. Uncle Yakko's ignoring me. Can I have some ice cream? Do you wanna bounce with me? I like bouncing. Tiger liked bouncing. Enchantments too little to bounce. Did you know that Uncle Wakko? Huh? Huh? Uncle Wakko?. Uncle Wakko? Are you ignoring me? Uncle Wakko?"

 

The Warner Brothers both just groaned as they sat down. Caress wasn't a shy, non-hyperactive warner in front of them anymore. Even now, she was jumping up and down in her new pink overalls.

 

"Boingy. Boingy. Boingy. Will you bounce with me? Uncle YakWak? Pleeeease?!" Caress yelled out as she continued to bounce. "Please? Please? Please?"

 

"No more sweets after 9:00." Yakko frowned at Caress. She was constantly clinging on to his trousers or Wakko's shirt. Right now, it was him. Usually okay, but not when she was bouncing up and down and just yapping away.

 

"Why don't we make it 8:00?" Wakko suggested.

 

"No more sweets? No more ice cream? How come? No, no, no." Caress whined. "Uncle YakWaks, please? Please? Please? Please?"

 

"Quiet." Yakko finally scolded her. "Quiet. Just a little while, okay?" He pointed accusingly at Wakko. "You never should have gave her that cookie. She's bad enough when she's not wound up."

 

"I couldn't help it. She just kept saying please over and over again." Wakko said in defense.

 

Caress was smiling happily, just bouncing up and down still holding onto Yakko's trousers. She loved it in Burbank. Her uncles were the best, everything was so great there. Once her family came back they could all live together. Life could never be happier. "Happy. Happy. I'm so happy. I want mommy to be happy with me. Let's go get mommy. Let's find mommy. We'll all be happy. Hap-hap-happy.."

 

Yakko and Wakko looked at her. In one short month, she could almost pass for a normal warner kid. Almost. When she had too many sweets, you'd believe she was raised around normal warner kids. Even without sweets, she could still be annoying. Not as annoying, but still more hyperactive than Yakko and Wakko. Or as she liked to call them when she talked to them both, her Uncle YakWaks.

 

Tonight the cookies were talking and it was harder to communicate with her. Usually though, the warners tolerated her pretty well.

 

In fact, they were just falling head over heels for their little niece.

 

Yakko picked up Caress and smiled. "Let go of the trousers."

 

Caress did as he said as he picked her up.

 

"Now, calm. A little, please?" Yakko smiled. He touched her nose affectionately. Caress was the sweetest little warner he'd ever met. Now, Dot was cute. Beyond cute, yes, and she knew how to use it. Caress though, she just wasn't like Dot. The hot temper Dot had, it wasn't there. Yakko figured she must have gotten the temper from her dad instead. Dad. Still didn't like it. Neither him nor Wakko. Dot was their baby sister. Oh well, a sweeter kid could never have been born. He couldn't help but grin at the small warner as he started to bounce her.

 

"Boingy. Boingy. Boingy." Caress laughed happily. She loved when her Uncle Yakko bounced her.

 

Wakko tickled her from behind, making her laugh harder. Caress was such a great niece. She had a certain spark the tower had been missing for many, many years. She was great, but still the idea of Dot having kids. Not good. They never wanted to think about the other side of the spectrum. The dad. Who could it have been? What if he got out? What if he tried to steal her away?.

 

That couldn't happen though, ever. Caress was there to stay with them for good.

 

"I love you, Uncle Yakko." Caress grinned as she hugged Yakko. Yakko just grinned and touched her nose.

 

"Well I love you too, Caressy loo." Yakko laughed.

 

"I love you, Uncle Wakko." Caress yelled at Wakko.

 

Wakko just grinned. "I love you too." Warner kids were always so open with their feelings. Caress always expressed how she felt to her uncles now.

 

Only in front of them though. Once she got around others, she wouldn't be as open and she never talked as much. Then, when she was around anyone who looked like a doctor, she would completely clam up. She wouldn't let go of her uncles for anything and she acted like she couldn't talk. She'd simply nod her head.

 

The only exception was Scratchansniff. After all, he was her Scratchy.

 

Yakko handed Caress over to Wakko. "Here, she can tug on you for a little while. I'm gonna go get-"

 

"Ice cream?" Caress interrupted.

 

Wakko shook his head at Yakko as he held Caress.

 

"No, no. I'm gonna go get-" Yakko began.

 

"Gonna go get a cookie?" Caress asked quickly again.

 

"No little monkey." Yakko groaned. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed. You should too, it's getting late."

 

Caress jumped off her Uncle Wakko's lap and hugged Yakko's trousers. "Sweet Dreams. Dream about your little monkey?"

 

"Of course I'll dream about my little monkey." Yakko picked her up and gave her a hug. He went over and handed her to Wakko. "No sweets. Remember that."

 

"Sure." Wakko grinned. "Like I can forget that now." Wakko walked back over to the couch with Caress. He was going to watch a copy of an old film of theirs. Locked in the studio vault or not, Wakko had plenty of copies of their old films.

 

Caress sat grinning as Wakko rolled the tape.

 

"Here's an old tape with all of us again. You like watching these, don't you?" Wakko smiled.

 

"Yeah." Caress pointed at the old black and white versions. "Still don't look like mommy."

 

"Yes, but she was younger and in black and white." Wakko sighed. It had become a tradition every night to watch their old black and white films together. Still, every night Caress said Dot didn't look like her mommy.

 

Wakko never dwelled too much on it. Dot was definitely an adult now, she wouldn't have her kid body anymore. He knew that. She was a warner female, through and through. No, she wouldn't look like her little undeveloped self. When females age, they do more than just get taller after all. Unfortunately.

 

Caress could never shake it though. It was supposed to be mommy. She was just young and in black and white. It's what her uncles always insisted. They would never be wrong, they were big adult warners like her mom. Every night though, she mentioned it instinctively. It just didn't look like her mommy.

 

Wakko just smiled down at his niece as she watched the video with him. She was his niece and he liked bonding with her. During the day though, it was harder.  Yakko always tended to be closer to her. He was better with kids, but Wakko was getting better too. 'Couldn't Yakko share her a little?' He grinned at his niece. After all, she was his real niece. 'Wait.' Wakko was catching himself. 'Yakko is an Uncle too. He's just as close to Dot and me. We're all den siblings. We're all siblings.' How strange. Wakko hardly thought like that. Yakko was his brother, through and through. He was getting way too jealous, wasn't he?

 

Caress just watched the T.V. eagerly and laughed. Her family was so funny.

 

'Then again, he's always the one holding her.' Wakko thought. 'He even calls her _his_ little monkey.' Wakko patted her forehead. He was thinking too much in the first place. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

 

Caress nodded her head as the credits started to roll.

 

Wakko picked her up. "Well, let's go to bed then."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yakko frowned as he heard Wakko and Caress laugh as they were coming to bed. Every night, Wakko would keep Caress up later. Later and later. All so HE could be with her himself.

 

Yakko crossed his arms. It wasn't very fair. Every night Wakko would watch old films with her and then bring her to bed. Even tonight, Wakko had the nerve to give Caress a cookie before bedtime. He KNEW it would make her hyperactive. 'Just 'cause I'm not a natural Uncle, he thinks he's better. That's gotta be it.' He didn't want to believe what he said, but he had to. Why else would Wakko do that?

 

It wasn't right. He was Dot's den brother and that made him her brother. They were always family. He cared for Dot just as much as Wakko. He WAS her big brother. Natural brother or not, he was a big brother for 3 centuries. How could Wakko be so mean?. 'It's all in my head. It's gotta be in my head. Wakko's my brother and Caress is my niece. He doesn't feel like he's her uncle and I'm not, right?' Yakko tried to smile to himself. 'No way. He just wants more alone time with her. That's it. That's gotta be it. Yeah, that's it.'

 

Yakko listened as Wakko opened the door.

 

"Still awake?" Wakko smiled innocently at Yakko. Yakko, Wakko and Dot had always slept in the same room. Caress was much smaller though and a Dot's old warner bed was too dangerous. She actually fit quite well in an old squirrel's crib. Slappy the Squirrel had found it for them when they started to 'ask' for a little help. He set her down softly in it and covered her up with a pink blanket. Afterwards, he went over to his own bed.

 

'Never reads a bedtime story. If he let her go to bed earlier, she could hear a warner bedtime story.' Yakko just hid his thoughts and smiled at Wakko. "Goodnight Wakko."

 

'Staying up late. Does he always have to wait for us? Doesn't he have his 'little monkey' enough during the day?' Wakko hid his thoughts too as he grinned back at his brother. "Goodnight Yakko."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At the facility base, headquarters…

 

An observer just yawned as he finished recording the results. He was assigned to watching 41590-92, 41590-93 and 41591-86. "Talk about surprising. Didn't think of Den verses Natural jealousy being involved." He smiled as he scribbled more notes. "Dr. Fay will like this. Perhaps a promotion in the future?" he grinned.

 

"If you talk out loud to yourself a second time, you will be my newest experiment."

 

The observer turned around and saw Dr. Fay. He held out the reports folder. "Here are the-"

 

Dr. Fay quickly snatched up the results.

 

The observer gulped. "Here are the results for 41590-92, 41590-93, and 41591-86."

 

Dr. Fay glared at the man. "I can read the numbers. Memorizing does not impress me. I want only competent observers. If you so much as sneeze in a room by yourself now, you will be reassigned."

 

The observer nodded. "Of course Dr. Fay."

 

Dr. Fay started to read the results. "The 41590's are having a den verses natural tussel. Amusing." She dropped the report on the floor. "Anything else?"

 

"Not yet Dr. Fay. I'm studying them constantly." The observer replied.

 

"You should. It's your job," Dr. Fay replied as she walked off.

 

The observer picked the report folder back up off the ground. He flung it on his desk a little roughly. Dr. Fay was always so cold. He sat back down and looked at the experiments' pictures. A picture of Yakko smiling had the number 41590-93 underneath it. He looked at the next picture. A picture of Wakko hitting someone with a mallet had the number 41590-92. He scooted both the pictures out of the way and flimsily looked at the last one. A picture of Caress, staring straight at the camera in her regular white shirt and white pants was labeled 41591-86. He rolled his eyes and set the pictures down. Dr. Fay loved running the strangest experiments.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Burbank, the next day…

 

Yakko held Caress like usual as he found a star to joke with. Wakko joked with the star too, until he finally went screaming away.

 

"Oh well. Who was that guy anyway?" Yakko smiled.

 

"I don't know. Actors come and go so fast," Wakko replied.

 

"Yeah, way too fast these days." Yakko held Caress up to look at her. She smiled down at him and wiggled her tail. Her pink overalls she loved to wear now fit her so perfectly. There was only one thing missing. "You need a flower for your ears still."

 

"A flower? Like what mommy wore?" Caress grinned. "Uncle Yakky, are you gonna buy me a flower?"

 

Wakko was not looking very comfortable with the idea. Buying a flower without Dot was really pushing it. "What kind should we buy her?"

 

"I don't know, let's go look." Yakko grinned as he held her close to him again. "You want a pretty flower for your ears?"

 

Caress nodded her head excitedly. Her first flower.

 

Yakko and Wakko looked very carefully in a silk flower shoppe. The quality of the flower would have to be durable but it should be pretty. Warner females always bought the nicest flower they could find for their ears. Above all though, it should match the personality.

 

There were literally hundreds of flowers to pick from. They took a few minutes to look. They didn't bug the florist yet, they'd wait until after they made a purchase.

 

Wakko grinned as he ran over to a certain flower. "Look. Look. This one."

 

Yakko walked over. "…"

 

"It's perfect." Wakko picked a yellow silk flower up. "Lookie Yakko."

 

Yakko looked at the flower, non plussed. "It's a little yellow flower."

 

"Yeah." Wakko grinned. "It looks just like Dot's." Wakko waved Caress over to him. "Do you want a flower like what your mommy wore?"

 

Caress didn't know for sure. Her mom looked pretty with the flowers in her cartoons. Were they pretty? Would she be as pretty as her mama?

 

Something just didn't sit right with Yakko. The flower, it was pretty. Dot would have chosen it in a second. It didn't seem to fit Caress though. Dot was naturally hot tempered and wild, the yellow fit her perfectly. "I don't think that's gonna look right on the 'little monkey'."

 

Wakko looked over at Yakko, trying to hide his displeasure at the comment. "What?"

 

"She's gentler. She's not as wild. I don't think yellow suits her right."  Yakko started to look around at the flowers again. Caress ran over to him and hung onto his trousers as she tried to look up at the flowers. Yakko picked her up so she could see. "What do you think, Caress?"

 

Caress looked around at the flowers. "The pinks and reds are pretty."

 

"Red?" Wakko didn't like the strange response. Dot was always yellow. Maybe yellow and pink. She wore red every once in a while, but it wasn't her thing. Yellow and pink.

 

"You know what? I think you're right." Yakko picked out a small red carnation and put it up to her ear. "Look at that Wakko. It fits her perfectly."

 

Wakko looked at the red flower next to Caress' head. Yakko was right, it strangely did fit. "It's okay because she's wearing overalls. If she wore a pink skirt like Dot, the yellow would have been a perfect match."

 

Caress suddenly became very, very quiet as she sensed tension between her uncles.

 

"Pink skirt." Yakko frowned. "It doesn't match her personality. That's why we bought her the overalls."

 

"That's why YOU bought the overalls. Warner children take after their mothers. She would have been perfect in a pink skirt." Wakko frowned back. "Dot wore the same thing as our mom and our grandma and our great grandma."

 

"I know." Yakko's comment was a bit biting. "I was there, you don't have to say it."

 

"Then why aren't you following warner tradition?" Wakko whined.

 

"Look, a pink skirt and a yellow flower isn't right on her." Yakko frowned. "The red carnation and pink overalls say a lot more about her own personality."

 

"Dot wouldn't want this." Wakko was losing his cool very fast. "She would follow tradition and you know it. You shouldn't mess everything up, who do you think you are?"

 

"I'm family." Yakko yelled angrily. "I knew it. You don't think I make a good uncle."

 

Caress started to feel a bit scared as she saw some of the flowers behind her Uncle Yakko suddenly starting to curl up.

 

"No, you don't. A good Uncle would know their limits." Wakko yelled angrily. "I'm a much better Uncle."

 

Caress hung on tighter to Yakko as she realized some flowers were starting to catch fire.

 

"Know their limits? You set limits on me?" Yakko yelled back. "I knew it. That's why you always stay up extra late with her."

 

"No, I do so I can get some time with her," Wakko yelled back.

 

"Uncle Yakko?" Caress' eyes grew wide as almost all the flowers were catching on fire..

 

"What is it 'little monkey'? Yakko smiled down at her. He really had to calm down.

 

"That too. 'Little monkey?.' If she had a nickname, Dot is the only one who should-?" Wakko stopped his yelling as the fire alarm went off and fire sprinklers turned on and started pouring down on them.

 

"…oops." Yakko looked around the shop. He looked over at the florist, who was cowering over in a corner. "…sorry?"

 

The florist didn't know what to say. What kind of cartoons could start silk flowers on fire simply by yelling?

 

Yakko grabbed the yellow flower out of Wakko's hand roughly and kept the red carnation as well. "We want to buy these." He glared at Wakko. "When Dot comes back, she'll decide."

 

"Take them, on the house. Just leave." The florist trembled.

 

Yakko and Wakko ran away quickly with Caress.

 

"How could we be such idiots? We started a fire." Yakko couldn't help but ask out loud. He looked down at Caress. "You should be learning zaniness. The yelling thing we did, that's what NOT to do. Okay?"

 

Caress nodded her head.

 

"You started it," Wakko whined.

 

"And I'll end it." Yakko snapped back. "Look, let's come to some agreement, okay?"

 

"Fine. You start sharing her a bit, and I won't stay up late at night with her anymore." Wakko stated.

 

"…" Yakko looked down at Caress. He was really attached to her. "She likes being held by her Uncle Yakko."

 

"She likes her Uncle Wakko too." Wakko smiled over at Caress. "Don't you Caress?"

 

Caress nodded vigorously. "I love my Uncle YakWaks."

 

"Well, okay. Fine." Yakko bitterly agreed. He didn't get it. It shouldn't be that hard to let Wakko hold her and stay closer to her. He never realized how selfish he had become with her. There was just something about her…

 

"Good." Wakko nodded his head. He smiled at Yakko. "I'm sorry about what I said. I was just confused and angry. You're my brother through and through."

 

Yakko nodded his head. When did he start going overboard?

 

"What about the nickname?" Wakko asked.

 

"No more nickname. Dot's its mom, she chooses the nickname," Yakko agreed. The last statement in the shop Wakko yelled about the nickname, it was putting everything in perspective. 'I never even realized it. How dumb am I? Wakko thinks I'm a great Uncle, but I've been way overstepping my boundaries.'

 

"Great." Wakko grinned. "I'm glad you're finally getting it. Okay. Tonight, let's all watch some old tapes of us. What do you say?"

 

Yakko grinned. "That sounds great. What do you think li…Caress?" Yakko tried to watch himself.

 

Caress grinned up at him. "Great idea Uncle Yakko."

 

Yakko nodded. He handed Caress over to Wakko. He promised to ease up, so Wakko could hold her on the way back to the tower.

 

Why he became obsessed with the little warner in the first place, he didn't know…

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At the facility base…

 

"…?" The observer seemed stunned for a moment and started to write fiercely. If only he could have watched from the inside. Things weren't set up in the little flower shop though, and since it didn't happen outside, they couldn't watch them. He did however expand the camera view when they came out and saw the fire department show up. Then, by 41590-93's statement, he knew they must have caused it. The warners power had gone out of control for some reason. If only he could have seen what happened. Oh well, he recorded everything that he could about the incident. Who knew? Maybe something else even more amazing would happen later.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Facility Base, specimen's cells…

 

Dot was not looking very positive at the satellite imagery on her glass. "That wasn't good. What happened in the flower shoppe? They could have set the whole place on fire." She would have crossed her arms if she wasn't holding Enchantment. "Boys. Go fig."

 

Polka Dot nodded. "I imagine Caress would look so sweet with a flower." She sighed. "I remember my red flower. It was so cute."

 

"Yeah, I miss my flower too." Dot said a sadly. "My flowers, my brothers. I wish I could have it all back. I just wish they could meet my family."

 

"Yeah…family…" Polka Dot tried to smile at Enchantment. "Don't worry. Your sister will be back one day. You're big brother too. One day. You just wait and see, okay?"

 

Dot grinned at Polka Dot. She was being really strong. Another baby on the way with a baby still. That wasn't gonna be easy. Even now, Dot had to worry. Any day now, her own tests back might be positive. Oh yeah, speaking of babies…

 

Dot watched Jill suspiciously. "How are you feeling?"

 

"I'm pretty good I guess," Jill replied. Learning to be treated like an animal wasn't easy, but she was surviving.

 

"Let us know if you start feeling bad." Polka Dot smiled at her. "After all, you're a brand new experimental female. Pregnancy might just be around the corner."

 

"What?!" Jill yelled in shock.

 

"Yeah. Join the club." Dot grinned. "No really. We meet on Tuesdays."

 

"Yes, snacks are always required," Polka Dot added.

 

"Pregnant? Why? I can't get pregnant," Jill yelled in denial. "Oh no. What're they gonna do? Pick someone at random to be the father? I'll never know? Oh no, I can't take this."

 

"Chill, chill." Dot insisted. "Easy, girl. They'll pick one mate for all your children, that's it. After you get pregnant, you can decide for yourself what to do about him."

 

"Really?" Jill still felt very nervous. "You'll get to know who the father is?"

 

"Well, of course." Dot grinned. "Family bond is another emotional situation Dr. Fay loves to study."

 

"Are you saying your kids know their father?" Jill asked suspiciously.

 

"They've met him," Dot smiled.

 

"Oh…" Jill seemed a little uncomfortable. "Do you like him back?"

 

Dot shrugged her shoulders. "He was okay…he was a nice warner."

 

Jill seemed surprised. "Wow. How strange. I had always assumed the unrelated warner from Earth would be the father."

 

"Warner from Earth?" Dot frowned. "…eh?"

 

"I always thought the unrelated warner Yakko would be it," Jill replied.

 

Dot's eyes grew wide. "….EWWWWW...." She started to shake her hands and jump up and down. "Aw, yucky. Yucky. Yucky. Ewww…Yakko?. Ewwwwww!" Dot ran to the other side of her glass cage. "That's disturbing."

 

"Sorry. I just always assumed-" Jill began.

 

"Ewww." Dot covered her ears. "Quit talking already. Natural or Den, Yakko's my BROTHER! Ewww. I am going to have a ton of nightmares now."

 

Jill grew very quiet. The situation had changed she guessed. At first, she thought the company was only earthbound, studying an alien they had discovered. She didn't know they had a larger access and she assumed it HAD to be Yakko. Poor Dot, she freaked the woman out. Couldn't she ever say anything right? "I'm sorry. Who is the father?"

 

"Why?" Dot frowned. "Can't you ever just smile and be happy?"

 

"Sorry. Sensitive issue I guess." Jill sighed. "Well, I always wanted a happy family. Just not like this."

 

Dot was a little uneasy. She could tell Jill wasn't very happy about the news. She should have guessed though. After all, she did know how experiments were run on Earth. "Afterwards, you'll probably meet him. If you like him, you can move in his cage with your family. If you don't want to, you don't have to. If you don't know either way, you can just ignore him. Any of these options are great 'cause Dr. Fay wants to study all the situations she can. The stranger, the better."

 

"Momma? Are you just gonna talk all day with her?" Caress whined. Caress was usually shy, but that didn't mean she didn't have backbone. She would be sweet and gently, only up until she was getting annoyed. "Momma?!"

 

"Calm down Caress." Tiger scolded her. "Momma wants to talk with the lady."

 

"She talked to her so long already," Caress whined. "She should pay more attention to me."

 

"Princess of Cuteness, give momma a few minutes," Dot scolded her.

 

"But mommy…" Caress whined.

 

Dot groaned and rubbed Caress' head. Her daughter was so sweet and innocent, until something happened she didn't like. Then a firey personality would always emerge. She was way too much like Dot. "You're cute and the world revolves completely around you."

 

Caress knew her mommy didn't mean it, but it made her feel better. "I'm the cutest on the planet."

 

"Yes, you're the cutest on the planet." Dot laughed. She looked over at her Tiger. He didn't take after her so much, he was more mellowed out, seemed cooler. Not as cool as his dad, but not half as spicy as Caress could be.

 

Tiger just smiled at her. "Momma, should we practice singing again?"

 

"NOOO..." Everyone who could have possibly heard Tiger's comment yelled throughout the cells.

 

"You bet. It's important you develop your skills." Dot grinned. Following her usual routine now, Dot bounced with them for a little while, then snapped out a random beat.

 

While they snapped out the beat, Jill watched. Kids. She really wasn’t ready for kids yet. Would the dad be nice to them? Dot sounded like their dad had been a nice warner guy.

 

Jill strolled over to her bin and started munching on her special cookie for the day. Pregnant. One day, she'd wake up and she'd be pregnant. "Well, at least I'll get to meet the dad."

 

"Maybe."

 

Jill looked over at Polka Dot.

 

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't. Depends on if he's stationed here or not." Polka Dot smiled at Jill. "It's gonna be alright, Jilly Bean. We all help each other out here you know. I know you don't talk much because you still don't think you belong. You do. Speak up a little and tell us what's wrong once in a while. It's a new adjustment, we know that."

 

Jill nodded her head at Polka Dot. She was right. It was a very, very big adjustment.

 

"Just 'cause you're not warner, doesn't mean we think any differently." Polka Dot grinned at her. "In here, it doesn't matter what you are. We're all in the same situation."

 

"She's right. You need to start opening up more." Dot grinned at Jill. Then, she looked at her kids. "Alright, stop. You got the beat in the head? Yeah? Well, start. No blocks this time either, sing about something else."

 

"ArrgggGgggHhhHHhhh..." Everyone yelled as they tried to cover whatever they had that picked up sound. It was torture.

 

Dot grinned and bore it, Polka Dot just ignored it, and Jill wanted to be nice but she couldn't handle it. She had to cover her ears.

 

Tiger and Caress never seemed to notice though. Their mom always loved it and that was what mattered.

 

Polka Dot just smiled at the two cat-scratching singers. She missed her Tiger and Caress so much. She turned back to watch the satellite imagery. It wouldn't be much longer, she knew it. Dot knew it as well, she could tell. She was having a harder time staying positive than she let on.

 

After all, the time was getting closer. Closer and closer with each passing day. Soon, the Warner Brothers fate would start to unravel….

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you're wondering about the strange nickname Yakko gave her, it came from two places.

1: The warners have been referred to as Monkeys before. Remember the Monkey Song? 'Don't know what to say the Monkey's Won't Do'. Always catchy.  
2: Caress is constantly hanging on. To either her Uncle Yakko's trousers or her Uncle Wakko's shirt.

 


	13. A Disrupted Signal

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and a couple of extras. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

 

Just An Experiment

 

Chapter Thirteen: A Disrupted Signal

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

One week later at the facility base…

 

Dot just couldn’t smile today. Tiger and Caress were trying hard to cheer her up. It was just too hard. It was hitting harder than she thought it would.

 

Jill remained quiet as well. It would not be a cheery day. Warner happiness or not, it would be hard for poor Dot.

 

Dot tried to smile at her Tiger and Caress. "You two, go play in the corner. Take your sister." Dot handed them Enchantment.

 

Tiger took the baby but looked really worried. "Momma? Why can't you really smile?"

 

"It's just a harder day. You don't need to worry." Dot tried to smile, but her eyes were already filling with tears. It was so much harder than she thought.

 

Polka Dot looked over at Dot with sympathy. "I know it's hard. It was hard for me too."

 

"I know. He was a good warner." Dot replied knowing Polka Dot was talking about her own brother. She had liked him, he was a fun warner. He had been a great warner. 'That isn't helping.' She kept trying to think of something positive.

 

Earlier that morning, she had received the memo. A revised memo. It would happen today, and it would be even worse than she thought.

 

The surprise factor, that was always worth testing as well. She ignored the memo at first, tried to pretend it could never happen. She denied it. No matter what though, the day still came. She gave a heavy sigh, trying to hold any tears back. She closed her eyes and started to remember better times. Anything positive would help.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dot's mind…

 

////They had finally escaped from the water tower after all those years. They were completely free again.

Yakko and Wakko blew kisses out to the world and Dot just waved happily. They were so happy to be free. They loved their tower, but they needed to run around. Being locked up 50 years with nowhere to run, that was always hard. Heck, it was one of the reasons they left Anima in the first place.

 

They jumped down and started rushing around, they were free. FREE.

 

Then, they saw him. Funny glasses, staring out of his window. They all ran up to him.

 

"Did you miss us?" Dot grinned.

 

"I hardly even know you." The funny looking doctor replied.

 

"We're the Warner Brothers." Yakko and Wakko yelled happily.

 

"And the Warner Sister." Dot added excitedly.

 

All of the warners kissed the poor guy. He choked and turned away.

 

The warners appeared in front of him, startling him.

 

"Agh. What do you want?" he frowned.

 

"We asked you first." Yakko joked.

 

"Well, I want-uh?-no you didn't." the funny old guy commented.

 

"Well, we meant to." Dot added sweetly.

 

"Do you know who I am?" The man frowned.

 

The warners ran to a gameshow panel and Yakko hit the button.

 

"Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, world famous psychoanalyst to the stars?."

 

"Correct." The doctor replied.

 

"I win. I win." Yakko got excited and bounced on him. "What did I win?."

 

"Nothing." The doctor answered, a slight growl in his voice. He was getting very annoyed by these cartoons. They were much more wild than the regular cartoons around the studio.

 

"Hey, what kind of game show is this?" Yakko frowned.

 

This isn't a game show." the doctor shouted.

 

"Well, I'll say it isn't. Nobody wins anything. You'll be lucky to be on the air for one week." Yakko commented right before the psychiatrist threw him off.//

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to reality….

 

Dot gave a long sigh. They had been so happy. Yeah, they drove the guy nuts. He was a funny old human. Always trying to dezanitize them. Poor guy, didn't know for the longest time they were perfectly normal, just aliens. She grinned. They had spent years with that human. At least once a week he examined them, more than once a week they just stopped by.

 

She couldn't help a small smile. They drove him crazy. He even went to see a psychiatrist for himself. But, he was their closest human friend and they did sense, whether he admitted it or not, he did like them in some way.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dot's mind…

 

////It was a big event for the studio. Some foreign investors were going to give the studio one billion dollars. It was a huge event, everyone who worked at the studio was there. Actors, Actresses, the doctor, everyone. The investors even wanted to meet the Warners. So, for one night, the Warners planned on being courteous and sweet. They didn't act like rambunctious kids. Yakko even joked with the investors in Japanese to make a good impression. They were in. Then, they were out.

 

"Well kids, that's enough for one night, eh?" Scratchansniff said to the three perfectly behaving warner kids.

 

"Eh?" None of the warners understood. Scratchansniff started to gently push them out of the party, saying they needed their rest.

 

The warners didn't buy one word.

 

"Hey, what are ya doin?" Yakko finally asked as they were arriving back at the tower against their will.

 

"Yeah." Dot chimed.

 

"I'm sorry." Scratchansniff finally told them the truth. "But the chairman of the board doesn't want you there."

 

"But we behaved." Yakko protested.

 

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry." Scratchansniff said gently. "Now go on. Go."

 

It was obvious. Scratchansniff thought they could have stayed. They could have behaved. He didn't seem very happy about Plotz' decision either.

Like it or not. Making him crazy or not, he cared for the warners.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Back to Reality…

 

Dot gave a deep sigh. This was gonna be hard. Staying positive, this was hard. The Warners had always been extremely attached to Dr. Scratchansniff more than anyone else. Even now that he was retired, Dot watched her satellite imagery of the guys still hanging out with him. Even with Polka Dot's Caress, they visited him every day. The little warner was even starting to trust him.

 

Dot tried to hold her tears back. The Warners and Scratchansniff, they worked well together whether the former doctor of psychiatry admitted it or not. Humans didn't age the same though and he was getting older. Warners knew death, warners did die. Humans though, their life spans were shorter and they were so fragile.

 

So fragile…

 

Too fragile…

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Burbank…

 

Yakko and Wakko grinned excitedly. They were in the ice cream shoppe with Caress, ordering one of their new favorite flavors.

 

 

"A Mango Papayan Coconut Cherry-" Yakko began the order.

 

"and avocado-" Caress smiled as she added her part.

 

"Double twisted-." Wakko shouted happily.

 

"Super Duper Triple Malt Shake." All three yelled happily together.

 

The ice cream man just grinned and started fixing the ice cream.

 

Caress smiled as she bounced up and down on her stool. Life was great now. She had no idea how much she was really missing out on being stuck in a cage. If only her family could be there with her, everything would be perfect.

 

Caress' shake was made first since it would be smaller. Yakko and Wakko grinned as theirs arrived as well. The happy little trio eagerly enjoyed their shakes.

 

"Hey. You wanna go bug an actor after this?" Yakko smiled.

 

"Sure. Then we can go see Scratchy. Haven't seen him yet today." Wakko smiled as he started to slurp his milkshake down.

 

If only they had known…

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The facility…

 

Dot stared at the floor. Tiger, Caress, and Enchantment had all been taken away. The facility wanted her to watch the scene that would take place very soon. When she refused, they used knockout gas on her and took the kids. Until she watched it, she wouldn't get them back, they made that clear.

 

She had to watch. The facility wanted to judge her emotions as it took place. Her smile, she couldn't muster even a fake one anymore. What they were going to do was unforgivable. Unthinkable..

 

Warners had unlimited power, but for zaniness. It was HARD to make a warner lose their zaniness. Extremely. Lock 'em up 50 years? Nope. Lock 'em up away from all physical contact in a filthy prison? Nope. Lock them up as caged animals as experiments for 10 years? Nope. It took more. Very few warners had ever completely lost their zaniness. Very, very few.

 

Dot didn't want to watch. The guys would rather spend 1000 years in prison than go through with this. It was harsh. It was horrible. After it happened, would they still be okay? Or would that be it for her brothers? Would they lose their zaniness? Happiness?

 

It was hard to change a warner, but it could be done. If there was any chance the Warner Brothers could be changed, this would be it. There was a good chance they'd lose themselves. After all…

 

Both Scratchy and Caress meant the world to them.

 

Still, no matter what the outcome, she had to think about the safety of her own kids. She steadily went over and pushed the button to turn the satellite imagery on. She turned around and watched in a daze. Her stomach was full of so many butterflies, but she couldn't do much about it. What would happen would happen. She just wished she could do something.

 

Dot refused to even glance at Polka Dot. She would have it very bad too. Caress wasn't supposed to be part of the main experiment, just a distraction.

 

Turned out, she would be one of the main courses.

 

Polka Dot tried to smile at her Enchantment. 'She'll be okay. The Warner Brothers love her, they'll do the right thing. Right? Of course. Day after day they've taken care of her. They love her. They'll choose her…they'll choose her.' She tried to think positive.

 

Then again, they didn't know Caress' secret. What if they didn't choose her? What if the bond with the human was just too great? What then?

 

Either way, it would be a day none of the warners involved would ever forget.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Burbank…

 

The guys never thought about it much before. They stayed away from all humans now, that way they didn't freak out or couldn't get blamed for anything. There were only two exceptions: Scratchansniff and Plotz.

 

"Hey you two."

 

Yakko and Wakko turned around and their eyes grew wide.

 

Even Caress could barely keep her eyes in. "What?"

 

There in front of them, stood Yakko. Same ears, same black and white color, same trousers. Even the same nose.

 

Which was making the REAL Yakko looking at this Yakko question everything. "Who are you?"

 

"Well. I go by many names," the imposter Yakko laughed.

 

Wakko was too stunned to see another warner looking exactly like Yakko, he didn't see someone rounding the corner.

 

"What's going on? Why do you look like-?" Wakko stopped talking as he suddenly saw something whisk by. "Huh?" He looked down at his arms and Caress was missing.

 

"??!" Yakko and Wakko both looked at each other, then looked around.

 

"Where'd she go? Where'd she go? Caressy?" Yakko started to shout.

 

"Uncle Yakko help me!" Echoed through the sky.

 

"That way somewhere." Yakko pointed to the right of him.

 

The imposter Yakko grinned wickedly as he watched the real warners run off. "Now, let's go visit Scratchansniff, Wakko."

 

"You got it big brother." A warner looking exactly like Wakko grinned as he came out from behind the corner.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Uncle Yakko..."

 

Yakko and Wakko heard Caress' yelling but they couldn't keep up with the kidnapper. Who was it? How was he outrunning them? No one outran them. They continued to go through the town, running wildly and getting very angry.

 

"Stop! You give her back!" Yakko yelled angrily.

 

"Stop! That's our niece! You're gonna pay for this!" Wakko yelled angrily as well.

 

The warner duo weren't even caring that their anger was causing glass to break out of places as they ran. They couldn’t control it. Someone was trying to get away with their little baby niece.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Facility….

 

Dot started to cry. She couldn't help it. She couldn't stay happy, couldn't stay positive. She knew what was happening. "Quit it." She knew the facility wouldn't care, but she had to cry it out. "They're my brothers. That's my niece. That's our SCRATCHY. Quit. Stop it, please! I'll do anything, ANYTHING! Just stop it, please."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burbank…

 

They chased the kidnapper all over Burbank.

 

Yakko and Wakko were getting even more desperate and more angry. This guy could hurt their little niece. They were moving faster and faster, they jumped higher and higher, and their energy was going through the roof.

 

Yet, they still couldn't catch him.

 

They just heard Caress' voice over and over, pleading for their help.

 

"Uncle Yakko! Uncle Wakko! Help me! Help, I wanna go home! Let me go! Uncle Yakwak!" It kept echoing through the air, always just a step ahead of the Warner Brothers.

 

The brothers had to keep going, they had to move faster. If their powers got more powerful than a cartoons should, then let it. They wouldn't hold anything back now, they just wanted their niece back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Facility…

 

Dot didn't cry out anymore. Her throat was too hoarse now, she just felt like she was choking. Her pleas and cries fell on deaf ears after all. They'd never listen to her, she was just an experiment to them.

 

Across from her, Polka Dot was having it even rougher. She held Enchantment against her breast, not wanting her baby warner to see her like this. Baby warners could pick up the smallest negative vibes sometimes. She held her head over Enchantments, her tears were starting to create a puddle on the floor. Each drop that fell echoed in her ears. Each drop was a drop closer to the end.

 

Enchantment started to cry, but Polka Dot couldn't smile and be zany for her baby. She just didn't have the strength anymore.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burbank…

 

"Caress!" Yakko and Wakko finally stopped as the chaser stopped running.

 

The Warner brothers just stared at what appeared to be an imposter Wakko.

 

"Why did you take her?!" Wakko shouted angrily. "She's just a little warner."

 

"True." The imposter's voice was definitely different than Wakko's. "She is a little warner. Experiencing life for the first time. "

 

"Shutup." Yakko shouted angrily. "Who are you?"

 

The imposter held a knife to Caress' neck. "Very little warner in fact. So small, I believe a simple knife could pierce and kill her. Ah, ah." He moved quickly as the warners charged him. "You couldn't keep up before, you really want to risk your baby niece's life? I'll do it, I've got no problem."

 

Yakko and Wakko stayed completely still.

 

"What do you want?" Wakko whined. "Just let her go."

 

"Depending on your actions. Your tower is up ahead." The imposter Wakko grinned as he stayed next to the check post Ralph was usually at. "You've got an old friend waiting for you."

 

Yakko and Wakko were very uneasy. What was going on? They slowly approached the tower.

 

It didn't take long before they figured out.

 

"Scratchy?!" Wakko and Yakko yelled in surprise.

 

Scratchansniff was standing very still on the ledge. A rope around his neck. The imposter Yakko by his side.

 

"Hey fellas." The imposter Yakko grinned. "Come to join the party?"

 

"You let Scratchy go right now!" Wakko yelled angrily.

 

"Hmmm…no. Tell you what I will do?" the imposter Yakko just smiled. "I'll let you have a choice. How much you love that niece of yours?"

 

Yakko and Wakko turned, watching the imposter Wakko run out of range, all the way up the tower.

 

"Such a cute baby warner." The imposter Wakko grinned. "Can you imagine her being killed at such a young age?" Caress started to cry out as she wiggled in the air. "Look. I could drop her off right now." The imposter Wakko just smiled evilly.

 

"LET HER GO!" Yakko and Wakko shouted very angrily.

 

"You hurt so much as her tail and you'll never draw another breath!" Yakko yelled angrily.

 

"Oooh…Spunky." The imposter Yakko laughed. "Well, I'll tell ya what. We won't kill her…in exchange for him." He pointed to Dr. Scratchansniff.

 

"…" Yakko and Wakko didn't even know what to say.

 

"Choose guys, ain't got all day." The imposter Yakko smiled. "Either Caress is killed by Wakko, or Scratchy is killed by me, Yakko."

 

"What?" Yakko was stunned. "You're making us choose?"

 

"Never. Neither one," Wakko yelled.

 

"No. If you don't give the name of who to save, they are both going down. If you attempt to come after them, they are both going down." The imposter Yakko smiled. "You guys are going down too of course, thanks to your security system. So easy to hack into, Earth technology. The whole thing is scrambled right now, except the one thing we want it to see." He grinned evilly. "Yakko Warner hanging Otto Scratchansniff or Wakko Warner killing his innocent niece." He just smiled. "One minute guys."

 

Neither Yakko nor Wakko knew what to do. It was definitely prison again, but that didn't matter. Caress or Scratchy?

 

Yakko just stood there, his eyes looking straight ahead at absolutely nothing. 'Scratchy? Our friend since the 90's? Our only supporter? The only human who really cared? But Caress, she's just a baby. She's my niece. She is…she's…she's everything...'

 

'Caress is my niece.' Wakko closed his eyes. 'She's Dot's daughter. Her zaniness, her smile. She's my little niece. Scratchy's our oldest friend though. He cared for us.'

 

"30 seconds." The imposter Yakko replied casually.

 

'Old Scratchy? Baby Caress? It's impossible to choose, but if we don't they both go down!' Yakko yelled in his head.

 

"15 seconds." The imposter Wakko grinned at the Warner Brothers.

 

'Baby niece. Scratchy. Baby niece. Scratchy.' Wakko closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

 

"Yo Wakk, yell the five second countdown." The imposter Yakko grinned.

 

"Okay." The imposter Wakko smiled as he dangled Caress over the side of the tower. "5. 4.3.2."

 

"STOP!" Yakko and Wakko shouted.

 

"How can you make us choose?" Yakko shouted at the top of his lungs. "They both mean a lot and you know that."

 

"They're both like family." Wakko yelled just as loud, if not louder. "Who do you think you are?"

 

"Oh? We never introduced ourselves?" The imposter Yakko just smiled below. "Well golly gee, I thought you figured it out by now." He grinned evilly. "Were 'The Burbank Studio Slaughterers'."

 

"Yeah." the imposter Wakko just laughed as he dangled Caress. "We had to wear disguises this time around so we didn't mess up again. Oh well, I think this way is even funner."

 

"Yep. Now, enough talking." The Yakko imposter smiled. "Choose."

 

"We can't…" Wakko couldn't continue. "We…"

 

"Warner Brothers."

 

Yakko and Wakko looked up at Scratchansniff as he spoke.

 

"I don't want to die." Scratchansniff spoke. "I am old though. I started working here in the 30's. It's 2007, you do the math." He said seriously. "Caress is a very young and sweet warner. I won't blame you. My time's coming closer anyhow."

 

"See? The old guy says he'll do it." the Yakko imposter grinned. "Say the word."

 

"Uncle Yakko...." Caress called from the top again.

 

"No way. This can't be happening." Yakko yelled as he hit his head. "No way. We're dreaming. Caress is fine. Scratchy's fine. Everything's happy-go-lucky. Happy-go-lucky. Happy-go-lucky."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At the facility…

 

Dot couldn't look at the screen anymore. She turned her head away. She'd have to do extra to get her kids back now, but she couldn't watch as it took place. Someone she cared about would be gone forever.

 

"Eh, they won't choose." The imposter Yakko frowned. "Oh well, off the-"

 

////^^^////%%%////################

 

The signal had been lost somehow? What had happened?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Burbank….

 

"Eh, they won't choose." The imposter Yakko frowned. "Oh well, off the-"

 

"NOOOOOO!" Yakko and Wakko both shouted at the top of their lungs.

 

"Not Caress." Wakko yelled. "…I say…notaaaAAaaAGgghhHHhh!!" Suddenly, Wakko started to scream in pain.

 

"Wakko, what-AaaaAaAAaGggGgGGgHhhhHhHh!!" Yakko started to scream in pain as well.

 

They both hit the ground.

 

"Here, have some cookies."

 

"In the form of a cookie. Why must we use the same inefficient design? It should be in it's natural state, it's much more powerful that way."

 

"Gee Brain, I don't know. Narf. It's what Zenny said to do."

 

Wakko tried to get up, but he was in pain.  He recognized the strange voices beside him, but it couldn't be right. He was delusional, in way too much pain.

 

"Zenny does not know everything. The warners are in too much pain to realize the benefits of the unnutritional sweet. Hold that end steady Pinky."

 

"Righty-O Brain."

 

"Agh." It was a sharp prick of pain. Like Wakko wasn't in enough agony. Then, the pain started to disappear. "Huh?"

 

Wakko looked up at the tower. Scratchansniff and Caress weren't there anymore.

 

"Ow."

 

Wakko heard Yakko's voice beside him. Somehow, he got up to his feet. The intense pain was gone? "Yakko, are you okay?"

 

"Yeah…somehow." Yakko started to stand up slowly. His pain was starting to completely disappear. He quickly looked up at the tower. "Caress? Scratchy?"

 

"They are safe for the moment. We have interrupted the satellite signal and a third party has taken care of the criminally insane."

 

Yakko and Wakko both stared at the ground.

 

"No way…" Yakko stared.

 

"Can't be…" Wakko stared.

 

"It can be and it is." The Brain looked up at the warners, a gigantic syringe beside him.

 

"It can't be what Brain?" Pinky smiled at his companion. "Rain? Is it rain?"

 

"…" Yakko and Wakko both looked at each other in a very funny fashion.

 

 


	14. Revenge is Sweets

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and a couple of extras. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Fourteen: Revenge is Sweets

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later at the facility....

Dot laughed and danced around by herself, Polka Dot was also bouncing around. Whatever happened, they didn't know. All they knew was when the satellites came back Yakko and Wakko were grinning from ear to ear, the bad guys all bound and gagged.

////satellite view/////

"Ja. I don't really remember what happened." Scratchansniff was telling the police as camera crews started to show up. "I was just very scared und I knew my life was in grave danger. Then, somehow the Warner Brothers saved me and brought me down from the tower."

"What about you?" A camera man asked Caress. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Caress held on tighter to her Uncle Yakko's trousers. "...I was saved by my Uncles."

The police started to take the real Burbank Studio Slaughterers away and Yakko and Wakko just waved triumphantly.

"Bye. Don't forget NEVER to write." Yakko laughed as he waved.

////end satellite view////

Inside the facility, Dot and Polka Dot couldn't help themselves.

"Alright, okay." Dot laughed as she yelled out loud. "Send the survey please. I'm ready to write how I feel about my brothers messing up your WHOLE experiment.."

"Yeah. 1-5 on how I feel?." Polka Dot bounced with her baby Enchantment. "Boingy. Boingy. 1 being least happiest, 5 being most?. Boingy. Boingy. Boingy. 6 and a HALF.."

"Yeah. 6 and a half." Dot laughed as she danced around. "And a 7. No, a ten."

Yeah, a ten. A full ten.." Polka Dot cheered. Caress was gonna be okay. She didn't know how, but she didn't care. Caress was still alive and well..

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The facility, headquarters...

The observer of Yakko and Wakko gulped. Dr. Fay would not be happy her experiment failed.

When Dr. Fay walked in, anyone could tell she was upset. "Do you have any data on what happened?"

"Ma'am, somehow the satellites went down all over. This experiment, the missing gap, I'm not sure what happened." The observer tried to explain.

"The signal. Did it move?" Dr. Fay practically growled.

"Dr. Fay, we cannot trace signals without the satellites." The observer replied nervously. "There's no way of knowing where they moved during the lost time."

"FIND a way." Dr. Fay said firmly. "I want to know why my experiment failed."

"Yes ma'am. Of course, ma'am." The observer said as Dr. Fay started to go away.

Dr. Fay marched down the halls angrily. Countless experiments had been messed up. At least 100 results were inconclusive. Someone messed up her satellites. Who? WHO could have possibly tangled with them. How?. 'There are only a few beings who know about them. Only one, who would attempt to bring it down.' She growled. 'My little pet mouse...is that you?'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes EARLIER in Burbank...

"Yo. You two fellas alright?"

Yakko and Wakko turned back around and saw a completely new warner smiling at them. He didn't look like the Yakko or Wakko imposter. In fact, he was even taller than Yakko. He was leaning against the side of the tower in simple blue jeans with a blue jean jacket.

"Where's Scratchy and Caress?!" Yakko and Wakko shouted angrily.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Wakko added. "Are you a bad guy too?"

The warner just waved his hand by his face casually. "No way. I already took care of them. Caress and your friend Scratchy are in my car. Let's ditch this joint already, eh?"

"What? Who are you?" Yakko asked confused. Then, as his tail twitched, he noticed it didn't feel right. He looked back at it. "What the-my tail?!"

"Yeah, don't worry fella, it'll grow back." The strange warner smiled. "Your tracking signal was in there, I kinda had to off it".

"What?" Wakko looked back at his tail.

The tips of their tails were cut off by an inch.

"You hacked our tails off?" The brothers yelled angrily.

"Chill. Your warners, it'll grow back in a few minutes." The warner simply smiled. "It was either that or let those guys kill someone. Figured you'd like this better."

"Wait a second. Are you good or bad?" Yakko shouted. "And where is my niece and Scratchy?"

"Yeah." Wakko pointed down to Pinky and the Brain. "And what are THEY doing here?"

"Well, let's go over to the car and I'll tell ya." The warner smiled and stuck his hand in his jeans pocket. "Can't stay around here much longer or we'll get in trouble."

Before the Warner Brothers knew it, the strange warner started running off in another direction.

"Hey, wait!" Yakko and Wakko shouted as they ran after him. Who was this warner?

It didn't take long to find the strange warner just relaxing in the front seat of a red convertible.

Scratchy and Caress were inside, both just as confused.

"And they arrive. Come on you guys, I don't like being rushed but becoming an experiment again isn't high on my list," the warner said as he started to turn the car on.

"Where do you think you're going with Scratchy and Caress?!" Wakko shouted as he jumped in the car. Yakko followed his lead.

"For a ride." Zenny just grinned widely. "Nice day, a ride'll be nice."

"Huh? Nevermind that!" Yakko shouted. "Just who are you?!"

"Name's Zenny, Yakko." The warner just smiled. "Hey, you are kind of tall. You like riding these Earth cars too?"

Yakko was way too confused to even want to answer.

Scratchy groaned as he suddenly found himself holding Wakko while Yakko sat in the middle holding Caress. Neither of the warners were letting their Scratchy and niece out of their sight. After all, a strange warner just shows up out of nowhere, CHOPS their tail an inch off and tells them to get in a car? Yeah, there wasn't much trust yet. The thudding and bumping heard in the back didn't help matters any either.

After Pinky and the Brain made their way onto the vehicle dashboard, Zenny took no time at all as he started to drive away.

"Alright, what's going on already?" Yakko yelled, still holding Caress tight. "Can someone rewind this back about 15 minutes before the world stopped making sense?"

"You and Wakko are experiments, Yakko." Zenny finally explained. "Just like your sister, you've been tracked for nearly 10 years. You just haven't been locked up in the same kind of cage, that's all. You're what Dr. Fay calls walking experiments."

"What?" Yakko asked confused. "What are you talking about? How do you know our sister?. And what is that sound in the trunk?"

"Ummm..." Zenny didn't seem too eager to answer the Dot question right away. "Look, everything's okay. I took care of the evil villains, yada yada. Your human is okay along with the kid. As for the thudding, I had to do something with the criminals, right?"

"Huh?" Wakko whined. "You're bringing them along?"

"In the trunk, but don't worry. This is just a little joyride so no one overhears our conversation. Afterwards, we'll dump them off beside the tower and you guys will be known as the heroes who took down the real Burbank Studio Slaughterers." Zenny replied casually as if it was no big deal. "So Yakko, I hear you like paddleball? I'm a little good at paddleball but my sister is much better. How about you, you just like it or are you really good at it?"

"Huh?" Yakko couldn't believe it. "Are you trying to make small talk?. What is going on?!"

"Allow me to intervene in this conversation." The Brain interrupted. "The situation is larger than a simple explanation from our third party, Zenny, can provide."

"We should trust you why?" Wakko said wearily. "You're always trying to rule the world."

"Hey, ease up on the little genius guy." Zenny replied. "The kid is fine, your friend is fine, you've gotta ease up on the anger now. Just calm down and listen to Mr. R."

"Thank you." The Brain replied. "First, I must begin by saying yes, I do want to rule the world. I cannot rule the world though if someone else rules the universe."

"Ex-squeeze me? What?" Yakko frowned. "No one rules the universe."

"For now." The Brain admitted. "Someone is trying to take control of the universe. For the moment, she is known as Dr. Fay. She has been running illegal experiments on the most intelligent species on many planets. You, Warner Brothers, and your sister were perfect candidates since you were isolated from your planet as well."

"So, it's not just Earth testing after all." Yakko sighed. "I knew it."

"So someone has been spying on us?" Wakko asked nervously. "Really?"

"Yes. Your own maximum security prison's were a helpful setup for your study. Your sister, like many others, have been imprisoned within a glass cage, forced to comply with Dr. Fay." The Brain explained. "You two have been walking experiments. There was a chip constantly beeping a signal of where you were located. Satellites have watched you whenever you were out in the open. Many cameras have been either taken over or installed to watch you everywhere else you frequently went. 24/7 surveillance."

"That's why I had to give your tails a little snip," Zenny smiled as he looked behind the duo. Their tails had already grown back just like he expected. "Yakko, I'm taking yours somewhere nearby who'll take the 'beep-beep-I'm-here.' out of it. In the meantime, Wakko, your chips running right so they'll think both chips are fine."

"Well, if my chip is fine why'd you cut my tail?!" Wakko whined.

"If anything happens that's not expected, you can leave the chip and hightail it out of here." Zenny smiled. "For now, just keep it near you somewhere. And Yakko?" He grinned at Yakko. "Make sure you stay near him constantly. As long as you stay near your little brother, they'll never notice that both signals aren't working. As long as they are getting a constant beep-beep, from somebody, they won't check individually unless you go too far away from each other."

"So, we were being tracked? Experiments?" Wakko still couldn't believe it. "That's-but?" He looked over at Caress. "We got our niece though."

Zenny smiled at Caress. "Yo kid, how's it going? You their niece?"

Caress nodded.

"Well, weird." Zenny shrugged her shoulders. "Dr. Fay may have been running another emotional experiment. You were probably supposed to find her so she could watch the bond you share. I don't know, I'll check into it more for you fellas."

Wakko crossed his arms. "We've been experiments."

"Watched? Constantly?" Yakko still couldn't believe it either. "Why that, that's not right." He looked over at Zenny. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"For now, just act like you don't know anything," Zenny replied. "The mouse is really good at figuring out those signal detectors and stuff. If we can figure out where it's coming from, we can find Dr. Fay before she knows about the sabotage." He grinned. "She wouldn't have time to turn off the signals and relocate."

"Wait, you mean we're gonna use her own thing against her?" Yakko grinned.

"Yeah, sweet isn't it?" Zenny grinned. "Man, the paths on this planet are so cluttered and narrow, it's really dangerous and fun!" He honked the horn for fun. HOONK. HONK. HONK. "Okay, enough playing, listen up. I'm gonna contact Yakko later via the rat fella."

"I'm a mouse, not a rat." The Brain corrected him.

"Wait, wait. Hold up." Yakko frowned as he looked at the Brain. "Just how do YOU know this stuff?"

"We were...Pinky and I..." The Brain had trouble saying it.

Pinky didn't. "We were her pet mice. She fed us all kinds of cookies. Narf! There were raisin cookies. And there were chocolate chip cookies. Oh, and then there was-"

"Some bad cookies in the mix." Brain interrupted gesturing toward Pinky. "We escaped temporarily to earth. Without interference or any knowledge of many worlds, this was a safe place to stay to try and take over the world."

"~Their Pinky. Their Pinky and their Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain.~" Yakko and Wakko both sang at the end.

Zenny gave them a funny look. "What was that?"

"Habit." Yakko answered. "Uhhh..." Yakko's voice slid as he started to talk. "...let me get this straight. You want to take over the world even though you knew someone else wanted the universe?"

"She was harmless at the time." The Brain frowned. "She ran experiments but she was trying to accomplish the impossible. She wants to harness emotional energy. Now, she has become more boastful in her attempts. I believe something may be going the way she wants."

"Yeah, yeah." Zenny groaned. "I don't know how close she is to accomplishing anything, but that doesn't matter. Just listen, here's the plan." Zenny pointed to the back. "These guys are bound and gagged. Call the police. Your friend Scratchy and your niece Caress are gonna tell them about your bravery."

"Bravery?" Scratchansniff frowned.

"Yeah. Just say 'I was too scared to know what happened, but Yakko and Wakko somehow had taken down the real killers and saved me.' In that funny voice of yours." Zenny grinned at Yakko and Wakko. "Well, after being known as murderers for awhile, a little appreciation could be nice, right?"

Yakko and Wakko just looked at Zenny as if he was the best thing that happened to them. No more stares. No more weirdness. They could even bug all kinds of people again.

"Now Caress, you tell them the same thing your Uncle Scratchy said," Zenny replied as he looked at the little warner.

"No, no." Scratchansniff groaned. "Not the Uncle reference again."

"Aww, but she loves you too Scratchy." Wakko laughed as he gave Scratchy a big fat warner kiss.

"Plugh." Scratchansniff wiped his mouth. "Cut it out."

"Well, I think that's about it." Zenny replied. "You guys knew the deal and you guys know what to do right?"

"That we're constantly being watched and we're supposed to just wait until you figure out the next step. Pretty much." Yakko sighed. "Watched. Constantly?"

"Here, this'll make you feel better." Zenny handed him a note as he parked next to the tower.

"What is this?" Yakko asked. He grinned widely as he started to read. "Ohhhh..."

"What is it?" Wakko asked.

Zenny just smiled as he jumped out. "Alright, let's get the bad guys in position."

The imposter Yakko and Wakko did not look happy as they wiggled around trying to escape.

The real Yakko and Wakko stood behind them proudly as they watched Zenny jump back in his car.

"Remember you guys, keep your stories really really vague. Curiosity killed the cat..." Zenny grinned as he winked at them and slid some shades on. "...and there's no one more curious than Dr. Fay." He laughed as he started to speed off.

Yakko and Wakko nodded at each other as they looked happily at the note again.

Well, if they were gonna be watched like hawks, they'd make sure this watcher got what they deserved.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the whole festivities...

Yakko and Wakko were finally free to roam around as they pleased with Caress. No one looked at them like criminals anymore. Nope, they were seen as heroes. All night long, special reports were coming on the news with them. All kinds of people wanted interviews with them, but they remembered what Zenny said. The vaguer they were, the better.

The thought of being watched constantly was not something the warners liked, but at least Zenny gave them something very helpful before he left. A note with a list of the most annoying things Dr. Fay and the observers hated:

-Canon singing

-Extremely fast singing

-bouncing

-too much yakking

-disorganization

-knowing parts of a story and not the whole thing.

-Going somewhere you normally wouldn't go and missing something important

-badmouthing anything bad about science

Simple list yes, but when it came to being annoying, no one could ever do that job better than the Warner Brothers.

It was already getting to be evening time, but with their newfound information, the warners were changing up their usual routine.

"Here Caress, another cookie." Yakko grinned as he gave his niece yet another cookie.

"A cookie! A cookie?! Another one another one another one another one anotheroneanotheroneanotherone! Uncle Uncle Uncle Uncle Uncle Uncle Yakko?!" Caress cheered. She was constantly bouncing up and down, practically off the walls. She never received this many sweets before. She must have been up to 40 cookies now. "What about ice cream?! Boingy! Suckers?! Boingy! Can I have another sucker?!"

"Sure, here." Wakko handed her three suckers. "There ya go. Want another energy bar? I've got one right here."

"Ooh. Ooh. Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah! Uncle Uncle Uncle Uncle Wakko! Gimme! Gimme! Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Caress rapidly repeated over and over as she reached for the sweets.

It was true when Caress had sweets she did constantly yap and get too excited for Yakko and Wakko's taste. But if THEY had trouble standing it, think how much the person studying them was having it.

Warners were never one's to stick with just one form of annoyance either.

"Hey, Yakko. You remember that thing in that place that one day?" Wakko asked Yakko. "You know, with that one guy? Remember the really important thing that happened?"

"Yeah, I sure do." Yakko smiled. "Why?"

"Well, it turns out the thing was true and wow, that's not good for anyone." Wakko sighed.

"Really?" Yakko looked surprised. "Well shoot, that's really gonna affect our entire lives isn't it?"

"Yeah, completely." Wakko smiled. "So, enough about that. How was your breakfast this morning?"

"Decent." Yakko replied. "What about your supper?"

"I think it was okay. How do you think Caress' playtime went today?" Wakko smiled.

"Fine. Do you think we should put the garage back up on the tower?" Yakko asked.

Wakko shrugged his shoulders. "What should we do now?"

"I've got a great idea." Yakko grinned. "Let's see what it sounds like when you sing 'Wakko's America' and I sing 'Yakko's World' at the same time."

"Umm...okay, but only if you promise to sing 'All the Words in the English Language' afterward." Wakko grinned.

"Deal." Yakko smiled wide.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The facility, headquarters....

"Oh, no, no." The observer covered his ears. "What's wrong with them tonight? Why do they keep making 41592's energy even higher? Why are they singing two songs that aren't even related to each other? This is NUTS." He stopped and looked back remembering what Dr. Fay said last time. 'I better be quiet. I REALLY don't want to become an experiment.' He looked down at his notes. Nothing was making any sense. What was the huge thing they were talking about? Why did they go from breakfast conversation to a garage? Why were they constantly singing?

He threw their folder down in frustration. How long would this go on?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tower: 10:00 at night.

"From the top, Caress!" Yakko shouted as he bounced along with his niece.

"~United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru.~" Caress sang. "~Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribean, Greenland, El Salvador too.  
Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezw-venezwa~" Caress whined. "Still can't get it Uncle Yakko."

"That's alright, Caress. We'll work one more hour, then we'll work on it ALL day tomorrow." Yakko shouted as he spun her around. "Yep, yep. I won't quit 'til you can sing your Uncle Yakko's World perfectly."

"Then I'll teach you 'Wakko's America'." Wakko grinned. "As something easy. Then your Uncle Yakko will teach you how to sing 'All the Words In the English Language'."

"Yippie. Yippie. Fun. Fun. Sing. Sing. I like singing. I love singing. Uncle Yakko? Uncle Yakko? Can we sing more? I wanna sing more." Caress started to go off on a tangent again.

Yakko and Wakko just grinned and let her ride her yappie wave.

"I think singing is one of the neatest things in this world and mommy always said that it was good to sing and that I should never stop singing and that singing is good and I like it 'cause it's fun and really fun stuff is just really fun and did you know that ice cream around here comes in more than 100 flavors that I found out that I knew?" Caress smiled.

And that was one sentence. Yakko and Wakko let her have fun and just yap about anything and bounce up and down for one complete hour. They didn't care. After all, they had secretly snuck in some special warner earplugs.

No one was suffering except one individual.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The facility, headquarters...

"Please Dr. Fay? Please...PLEASE reassign me?" The observer watching the Warner Brothers pleaded over the phone. "They are driving me nuts, I can't take it! Please? Anywhere else, I don't care anymore. Hell, make me an experiment! I can't take them anymore. I can't, I can't, I CAN'T!"

"...no." was her reply after she hung up.

The observer started to shake convulsively. "I'm gonna crack. I'm gonna crack? I'm gonna crack. I-I can't take this no more. No more. Heh heh! No more!" He yelled as he ran out of the room.

Like it or not, Dr. Fay would have to find someone else to do the job.


	15. Listening to Pinky

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and a couple of extras. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Fifteen: Listening to Pinky

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small abandoned warehouse in Burbank...

Zenny swayed back and forth with the music on the radio as he continued to type on his computer. In a corner, two familiar mice were examining and standing on some blueprints that were at least 10 times bigger than them.

The Brain continued to ponder as he walked around the blueprints. He had been studying the signal detector for the last 2 days since they last met the Warner Brothers. "Dr. Fay has updated her signaling software again Pinky. This must be her latest design."

Pinky just gave him a blissful grin.

"Now, let's check this Caress thing out. Hope for their sake it is just a little emotional experiment." Zenny started punching in some numbers into his computer. "Yo Mr. Rat, what was Yakk's number again?"

"I'm a mouse, not a rat." The Brain frowned. He told Zenny that many times already. Zenny continued to keep calling him Mr. Rat or just plain Mr R. for some reason. The Brain walked over to the right and looked at the number there. "Yakko Warner's I.D. number is 41590-93."

Zenny started to punch the numbers in. "Alright Yakko, let's see what Caress' I.D. is." He hacked into Dr. Fay's database and typed in the information he knew. Hopefully, it was their niece but there were tons of Caress' in Dr. Fay's lab. Any first born warner girl was automatically named that. He scrolled down, not bothering to look at any of the list of experiments she had put Yakko through. He just looked at the last part. Caress' involvement would show her true I.D. number. "41592-86?" Zenny stopped moving with the music on the radio. "Why does that ring a bell?"

"Could you please turn the music down Zenny." The Brain complained. "I am trying to concentrate on this."

"Yeah yeah Mr. R." Zenny typed in Caress' I.D. number.

'This is much more advanced than usual. She wanted to keep extra good tabs on the Warner Brothers for some reason.' The Brain said to himself. 'Hmm...why such an advanced design for just a couple-'

"Whuuu-oah!"

The Brain turned around and saw Zenny on the floor. He had fallen out of his chair.

"Zenny! Are you alright?!" Pinky asked with worry.

Zenny looked a little out of it for a second but started to get up. "No way!" He hit his chair. "That's not their niece. That's my niece. I knew that number was familiar."

"Congratulations." The Brain replied. "May we go back to work now?"

"Why my niece?" Zenny frowned. He started to look back into Caress' records. "...?" He kept scrolling. "Pages and pages of experiments? What was so special about her?"

The Brain continued to look at the blueprints, Zenny started to type in his sister's I.D. number and investigating. Pinky was helping by playing with some string The Brain had handed to him.

"Yo Mr. R, gonna need your help over here." Zenny frowned. "My sister's page is highly encrypted. I can't get passed it."

"Encrypted? Interesting." The Brain stayed still as Zenny went over and placed him on his shoulder, then went back over to the computer. 'We are hacking straight into her observer's database. This warner's file is higher than even her observers are allowed to view?'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the streets of Burbank...

Yakko's tongue lolled out as he saw a very attractive human. Now that they weren't criminals anymore, people didn't fear them. Which meant only one thing. Human women, their favorites, could now be there hobby again. "Helllooooooooo Nurse!"

As Yakko and Wakko started going through their usual chasing fun, they forgot one important thing now.

It was on the third nurse that they finally noticed.

"12:00 Yakko!" Wakko pointed at another beautiful woman.

"Hellooooooo Nurse!" Both Brothers shouted together.

Caress giggled. "Helloooooo Nurse!"

The Warner Brothers looked down at her.

"Hellooooo Nurse!" She giggled again. "Boy, I'd like for her to check my temperature! Rawr! Rawr!"

Yakko immediately picked her up and closed her mouth. They looked around, making sure no one heard her.

"No, no." Wakko waved his finger at her. "Caress, that's not for you to say."

"You and Uncle Yakko say it to women though?" Caress said confused. She watched as a businesswoman holding a briefcase and looking at her watch passed them. "Hey, hey, hey baby! Could I be your briefcase too?!" Caress laughed and whistled at her.

The warner brothers both hit their heads.

"No, no Caress!" Yakko whined. "That's a guy thing. We whistle at women, not you." Yakko looked worriedly at Wakko.

"But I want to have fun too!" Caress whined.

"It's not that, it's-" Yakko was at a loss. How was he supposed to explain?

"Boys like girls and girls like boys." Wakko took over for him. "We're boys, we can do that. You're a girl, you can't."

"It's not fair though." Caress crossed her arms. "How come I can't like girls?"

Yakko hit his head again.

"Girls like boys." Wakko said more firmly.

"The lady coming from that one place across the street really seemed to like the other lady though." Caress answered innocently. "They even kissed each other goodbye."

"They did? Where'd they go?" Yakko started to look around.

"She's uhhh . . . an exception? Okay, some girls like girls. Some guys like guys. But most . . ." Wakko said nervously, not really wanting to get into those semantics with a baby warner. "Hey, I'll tell you what. If you just be a good girl and drop this, we'll buy you a sundae!"

"A big sundae?" Caress grinned.

"Sure, the biggest one we can. A little energy never hurt anyone." Wakko grinned. He looked over at Yakko and frowned.

Yakko was still looking around at the buildings.

"Yakko!" Wakko scolded.

"Huh?" Yakko looked down at Caress. "Uh, that was a different situation, Caress."

"We already covered that." Wakko laughed. "Come on, let's go."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the Facility...

Polka Dot sighed as she smiled at Jill. "You know, I really could use a paddleball again. Haven't been able to play in years and now I've only got Enchantment to keep me company. What about you, did you have something you liked too?"

Jill shook her head. "Not really, but I wouldn't mind much of anything right now. Even Chess would be fine."

Dot was busy trying to improve on her Caress' and Tiger's singing skills again.

"Come on, one more time! From the top!" Dot grinned. "A one and a two and uh-!"

"~It'S TiMe FoR AniMaNiAcS! AnD WeRe zAnY To tHe MaX!~" her children started to sing their mom's favorite song for her. Again.

Everyone around them groaned and covered their ears again.

Polka Dot pretended it didn't bother her and looked back over at Jill who still needed to cover her ears. "Hey, Jilly Bean? Are you okay? Ya look a little down."

"I can look a little up if you want." Jill chuckled. She was already starting to pick up the warners weird sense of humor. "I've noticed recently I haven't gotten any special cookies for the last two days. What's that mean?"

"None?" Polka Dot gave her a funny look. "You should get at least one a day. I've never gone a day without getting one." Polka Dot looked over at Dot. "Dot? Got a question!"

Dot left her screeching kids a little ways to go over to Polka. "What?"

"You ever go two days without a cookie?" Polka Dot yelled at her.

Dot shook her head. "Of course not, cookies are for every day!" She smiled back at her kids as they continued to sing.

"Yeah, how strange." Polka Dot seemed very interested in the small fact. "Oh well." She started to hum to her Enchantment softly.

Jill couldn't help but wonder though. Why did the cookies she was taking disappear? Was Dr. Fay having no more need of her? What would become of her if that was the case?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small abandoned warehouse in Burbank...

Zenny was practically glaring at the computer. Why was his little sister under such heavy security?

"There." The Brain replied as he finally got passed the encryption.

Zenny read his sister's page. So far, everything looked good. He scanned through some experiments she went through. Most were basic and made sense. "Why was she encrypted?" He continued to scroll and growled when he reached the ending. "She's pregnant again? According to this, she just had her third!"

"Accelerated pregnancy." The Brain noticed the small gap as well. According to the page, she had baby warners every two or three years. This was back-to-back, one year.

Zenny growled again. He was normally a relaxed warner, but he hated the fact his sister was used just like Dot. "There's nothing here. What am I missing?"

"Cookies!" Pinky spoke up.

Zenny just looked back at the skinny mouse in surprise. Sometimes, the little mouse had his smart moments. He started to look at the 'special' cookies she was given. "Normal...normal...what?"

The Brain seemed to become very interested. "Her experimental cookie?"

"What is it?" Zenny frowned. "What did she give her?"

"The problem is not what, it is when." The Brain pointed at the screen. "During her pregnancy."

Zenny scrolled down further. "That one and that one too? All of her pregnancies?! Yo Mr. R, what is that stuff?"

"For a developed warner, nothing." The Brain replied. "For the developing warner inside, it is supposed to change and feed emotional output in a different direction based on its treatment."

Zenny gave The Brain a funny look. "Simplify brainy guy?"

"The warner can be powerful in another emotion besides zaniness," The Brain simplified.

"Powerful in another emotion?" Zenny still looked at him funny. "Duh. We get really powerful when we get mad, what's the diff?"

"The 'diff' is great," the Brain replied as he hopped down from him. "When a warner becomes negative, they are powerful but they are not prone to continue down the path of destruction very often. If they do, it is a short time after that they die. A truly negative unconsolable warner would live about 15 minutes or so. They would cause damage but no great harm could be done."

"Well, yeah." Zenny agreed. "That's basic knowledge buddy, what's your point?"

"If the cookie treatments are in fact working the way she wished." The Brain was really starting to think. "A warner could become negative and it's lifespan would not be affected. As time went by, it would become more and more negative."

"A negative warner? You're serious?" Zenny had trouble buying it. "A negative warner that didn't have a short lifespan would just get angrier and angrier and-"

"Kaboom!" Pinky shouted from behind. "Whoah! Whoah? That's not a very good thing, is it Brain?"

"Warner power is unlimited in its growth..." The Brain stared at the computer. "They have always been her highest test subjects."

"How? But-no way Mr. R, are you sure? How could someone develop something like that?" Zenny asked skeptically. "That would take millenniums to even research. She hasn't been around that long, has she?"

"No. It is why I never worried about her. Her ambitions seemed too high and impossible." The Brain frowned. "I've never considered her goals possible to reach."

"Then why has she been feeding it to my sister?" Zenny whined. "This is so confusing. I mean, is it possible?"

"No." The Brain said firmly. "She would need wisdom and experience beyond her years. I do not believe she is more then 8 centuries, perhaps a millennium."

"Yeah..." Zenny sighed. "I hope this thing didn't hurt my nieces and nephews."

"Gee Brain! How do you know for sure it didn't work?" Pinky grinned.

"Elementary my dear Pinky." The Brain replied. "Fully understanding the concept of emotional energy and how it works takes an average of 600 years. Studying different creatures, reading about different planetary situations, many details factor in."

"Yeah. I don't get it, 'cause I don't care to." Zenny smiled. "Hey, I only live 2 Millenniums, why waste it trying to understand that stuff?"

"Precisely." The Brain agreed. "After she learned the concept, she would have to create a powerful substance capable of manipulating it. That would take longer to discover than even I've lived."

"Oh. I see. I get it now!" Pinky grinned. "But, maybe she's not alone Brain!"

"Nonsense Pinky." The Brain replied. "If there was a colleague, we would have heard of them."

Zenny just turned back to the screen and stared at his sister's picture. He looked at it, wishing she could have had her red flower in her hair wearing her pink dress. Instead, she still wore the same white shirt and white pants everyone else wore. He sighed and started to punch in some other numbers. "So, Dot, how are your reports doing still? We don't have another one on the way yet, do we?"

He grinned when Dot's picture came up. "Well my dear were free and clear. Still just three my cute 90."

"You know, Zenny?" Pinky asked innocently. "Why don't you tell your new brothers who you are?"

Zenny ignored the mouse. The Brain could answer his friend, he was busy looking at Dot's recent list of experiments. 'Were they feeding her the same thing?'

"Warner family does not work in the same way as on Earth Pinky, remember?" The Brain tried to jog Pinky's memory as they both climbed down Zenny and back over to their table.

Pinky just grinned and shook his head.

"Of course not." The Brain groaned. "Warners take pride in taking care of their females and their rights. There is no such thing as the concept of marriage to them. Remember now Pinky?"

Pinky grinned and shook his head again.

"Right now, her brothers have had the rights over Dot since she was born." Zenny went ahead and explained. "I suddenly came out of nowhere though and I've had kids with her, choice or not. Technically, she's my female and by our warner law I can take her and our family away from them and do as I wish with her. Get it?"

Pinky just grinned. "Yep! Yep! I think...no."

"If they find out they might want to beat the crap out of me. Does that make it easier?" Zenny groaned. "They did give her the same stuff." He said as he looked at her cookies. "Why didn't I notice it before?" He leaned on his hand, trying to think. "Well, I guess I should at least tell them she's not their niece." He shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter, I think they've grown too fond of her." He leaned back in his chair. "Aroma loves her children I'm sure, there's no way her daughter can stay with them unless she does too and THAT is not gonna happen." He said bitterly. "I don't know..." He leaned back further in his chair. "None of this is right for warners. Our families are all screwed up! They like Caress, it's gonna be hard to pull them away. What do you think Mr. Rat?"

"I think I need to concentrate on these blueprints again." The Brain frowned as he walked across the top of them. He wouldn't bother even correcting him this time. "Save your family dilemma for later. First, we must locate Dr. Fay."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Zenny yawned. He started to stretch. "Stuck too long in here. I'm gonna go explore this city." He grinned as he started to get up.

"Do not go near the radius of the Warner Brothers." The Brain reminded him. "They are home, but if that changes, I will contact you."

"Yeah okay!" Zenny smiled as he ran out the door. He'd been a good warner and done some good work for the sake of all kind. Now it was time to have a good time somewhere!

The Brain groaned as he saw all the computer windows still open. Zenny was still an irresponsible zany warner after all. "Pinky, go to the computer and close the windows."

"Righty-O Brain!" Pinky grinned as he started to climb down the table, ran over to the computer and climbed up the chair. He jumped on the chair handle and jumped on the computer. "Let's see...here..." He moved his body across the computer mouse and closed 41590-90's Profile. "There's one! And..." He did it again and closed 41590-86's profile. "Oh! And him!" He moved his body on the mouse, trying to manage to close the next file, but stopped. "Uh? Uhh...Brain?"

"Not now, Pinky." The Brain replied.

"Uh, Brain?" Pinky repeated. He had Caress and Yakko's profiles overlapping each other slightly. "These match."

"I don't care about matching numbers, Pinky." The Brain replied. "I am trying to concentrate."

"But, but Brain-!" Pinky tried again.

"Pinky." The Brain's voice was a little firmer. "I am trying to concentrate. Stop talking and close the windows."

Pinky looked one more time at the screen. Caress' basic top profile was showing beside Yakko's. Zenny had been too shocked about the niece coincidence he missed something much bigger.

I.D. Name: Caress

I.D. Number: 41592-86

Mother's I.D Number: 41590-86

Father's I.D. Number: 41590-93

"Brain?" Pinky tried to call out one more time. "What was the Warner Brother number again?"

"Pinky!" Brain scolded. "For the last time, CLOSE the windows and stop pestering me! I am trying to concentrate!"

"Oh. Okay Brain." Pinky closed out the rest of the windows. He usually only bugged Brain 3 or 4 times before Brain started getting rough. Oh well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Cookies Are The End of the Universe

_Welcome back,_   _Tiger. We've been waiting for you. Where have you been? And why are you so frightened little man?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and a couple of extras. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Sixteen: Cookies Are the End of the Universe?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small abandoned warehouse in Burbank at midnight 12 days later...

"Not good."

Zenny was sleeping on an old cot near the window. Well, trying to sleep. His old scar on his right foot was bugging him. Plus, he hadn't been so close to getting his family out for years now. Getting his family and Dot out, that was always his first priority. He knew a little warner couldn't grow up being an experiment, they'd never have a normal lifespan. They would be tame and normal, something a warner shouldn't be. He turned on his side. He didn't want to fake his death and escape, but it was his ONLY chance! He couldn't raise a family in some lab, that wasn't possible. No, he needed to get everyone out. And now, he was close. He was close, he could feel it.

"Not good." The Brain looked back at Zenny. He had been with the warner long enough to know he didn't sleep that much or sleep that hard. "Not good." He said louder, trying to get the warner to stir.

Pinky was starting to mumble in his sleep..."Bang...zoom...straight to the moon." He giggled in his sleep.

Brain kicked him awake. "Wake up Pinky. I've done it."

"Huh?" Pinky slowly started to wake up. "Done what Brain?"

The Brain frowned. "I found Dr. Fay."

"You found her?" Zenny was instantly up as he jumped over a chair, bounced on an old couch, and showed up right by Brain's side. "You did it? Really?"

"Do not get excited." The Brain frowned. "This is not going to be the best news."

"What do you mean?" Zenny asked. "Did you find her or not?"

"Yes." The Brain repeated.

"Okay. Well, where is she?" Zenny grinned wide. Finally, he would be able to get his family back.

The Brain gave an exhausting sigh. "Which one?"

"Which one?" Zenny asked confused. "What do you mean which one?"

"When I went into the satellite, I found some disturbing files. The most interesting was Dr. Fay. She is in fact a warner," the Brain replied.

"Heh?" Zenny looked completely confused. "She can't be! She's an evil, heartless-"

"warner raised to become Dr. Fay." The Brain pointed to the computer. "Dr. Caress Fay."

"What?" Zenny stared at the screen. "I can't read this? Huh?" He scratched his head. Warners were zany, but they did have a powerful intellect. Especially for other languages. A warner could learn about any language there was to master in about a year, no matter what it was. Their minds were always unlocked, flexible in capability for learning languages. "I can't read one word."

"It is an old language." Brain did not seem happy. "It has not been spoken for at least 10,000 years." He looked back at the screen. "Not good."

Zenny didn't like the way the Brain sounded. "What do you mean?"

"It's a loop, an endless loop. I am at a loss to explain it." Brain pointed to the computer again. "Time goes by, children are bred and raised in a lab, parents are returned without memories, children are then trained to become doctors. When they learn the trade a millennium later they are given their own ship and run their own experiments."

"What?" Zenny looked at the mouse like he was completely nuts! "Okay." He pointed at him jokingly. "Back to an all-cheese diet for you."

"I'm serious." The Brain frowned. "The children are bred within the facility to carry on the legacy."

"Uh huh. Sure, yeah. My kids are gonna be observers." Zenny blew his tongue out at him.

"Gee Brain. Why would kids do that?" Pinky asked as he yawned.

"Yeah! And besides, she doesn't look like any warner to me," Zenny added. "Something's bogus in there. Does not make sense Mr. R. Besides, if there were more doctors, we would have heard of them."

"Not if each of them is a doctor named Dr. Caress Fay." The Brain replied. "I am not kidding you, it is an endless loop."

"Why?" Zenny smiled. "Got an answer there yet?"

"...I believe a visit to the Warner Brothers is in order." The Brain frowned.

"Huh?" Zenny looked out the window. "It's past 12:00 fella."

"Knowing warners, they are still awake and this is important." The Brain frowned. "Come Pinky!" The Brain jumped down from the computer. "We do not have time to dawdle. Pinky?"

Pinky was already fast asleep again. The Brain tried to hit him, but Pinky only woke up a little bit.

"Fine." The Brain groaned. "I'll go do it myself."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Water Tower in Burbank...

'Oh! But Yakko, I want to share the responsibility evenly!' Yakko mocked Wakko in his head. 'Well Mr. Even Steven, who's up again tonight, huh?' They had only gone to sleep an hour ago, and here he was, up again with Caress.

Caress cuddled up to her Uncle Yakko tightly. She had another bad dream that night. She couldn't help herself, it scared her! When she woke up, her Uncles were smiling down at her. She grabbed onto her Uncle Yakko's trousers and couldn't help but cry. She didn't remember her nightmare, but it was scary! Her Uncle Yakko picked her up and went to get her some water. Now, he was trying to comfort her on the couch again.

"Come on Caress, it was just a bad dream." Yakko smiled at his niece. "Your Uncle Yakko and Wakko's always here, aren't we? Heck, anything that wanted to attack you would probably be scared of us!" he grinned. "If he wasn't, we've always got an extra pet of your mom's."

"Momma never mentioned pets." Caress cuddled up closer.

"Yeah, your mom never talked about a lot of things for some reason." Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine though, alright? You need to get these bad dreams out of your head."

"They just feel so real Uncle Yakky." Caress sniffled. "They scare me."

"Well, if ya can't remember them, I can't help ya much kid." Yakko smiled sadly at her. "It'll be okay. Now, ya need your sleep. We've got an exciting day of going to some random places we never go to and do something spur of the moment."

Caress nodded her head. Even in the middle of the night, her Uncle Yakko never forgot someone was watching them. He never missed an opportunity to give someone a headache. She laid her head back down but noticed something peculiar in a corner. "Uncle Yakko? What's that?"

Yakko turned his head and looked in the corner she was staring at. 'Cheese? Hiding in the dark?' He thought for a moment and got up. "You go back to bed. I'll come back and tuck you in later. I just need some fresh air alright?"

Caress nodded and watched her Uncle Yakko start to go out the tower.

Yakko climbed down the tower aways until he saw the mouse. "Did you find her?" Yakko grinned.

"Come. Zenny is waiting-" The Brain was interrupted as Yakko picked him up.

"Which direction?!" Yakko asked happily. Heck, he wasn't gonna walk side by side with a mouse for blocks on end! "Left or right?!"

"Right about-" Brain didn't even get time to explain more directions. Yakko was already on the run.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small abandoned warehouse in Burbank...

In a few minutes, Yakko was running up to the old abandoned warehouse. He smiled at Zenny who was smiling. "Well fellow warner, what did you guys find?"

"I don't know!" Zenny grinned. "Mr. R wouldn't talk without you first. Well, that much. What I do know doesn't make a whole heck of a lot of sense."

"What do ya mean?" Yakko asked.

"It is an endless loop." The Brain started to explain.

"Different races are kidnapped, bred and dropped back off after 3 or 4 kids, then the kids are turned into the scientists." Zenny blurted out. "Is that nuts or what?"

"Kids? Scientists? What?" Yakko scratched his head.

Zenny joined him in scratching heads.

"To carry on the experiments through the years, fresh doctors must always be used." The Brain started to explain. "Otherwise, they grow old and die."

"Grow old and die?" Yakko looked over at Zenny. "Eh?"

Zenny shrugged his shoulders.

"It is a loop." The Brain was trying to explain but warners were not the easiest being to explain things to. "Every Millenium new scientists are bred to take over the experiments."

"Wait. Are you telling me Dot's kids are supposed to become scientists?" Yakko blew his tongue out at him.

"Oh, that's not the half of it," Zenny laughed. "He says the doctor was actually a warner."

"She is. She has been changed into something-" The Brain tried to continue.

"PPpppFFfffTTttt!!" Yakko and Zenny both blew their tongues out at him and then started to crack up laughing.

The Brain wiped his face. "...thrilling. I am not kidding."

"Then what's really going on? You don't go running experiments and creating new docs 'cause you're bored." Yakko smiled. "You go out and run around and meet people."

"You said it," Zenny grinned.

"Warners aren't serious." Yakko informed the Brain. "Thought you figured that out. If we are, our lives are-"

"Cut short, I know!" the Brain growled. "Sit down. This may take some time to explain again..."

30 minutes later...

The Brain tried to explain everything from the experimental cookies they had discovered to the endless loop of experiments over the milleniums. Then afterwards, Zenny translated his stuff so Yakko could actually understand.

"Okay, weird but okay." Yakko agreed. "Why?"

"Don't know. Mr. Rat won't tell me yet." Zenny looked over at the Brain. "Alright, Yakko's here now, can ya tell us what the big deal is now?"

"The experimental cookie was in development. According to this information, it has been in development for longer than I've been around." The Brain frowned. "That would, of course, mean it is older than you."

Yakko and Zenny looked at each other, then back at the mouse.

"Millenium after millenium the cookie was worked on. This millennium though, the cookie has seemed to be perfected," the Brain finished.

"Oh...you mean the cookie you said couldn't possibly work...does?" Zenny asked in shock.

"Okay, Time out!" Yakko held his hand in a time out position. "I..." Yakko's voice slid in confused. "...I don't get it! Are you sure? An endless anger cookie?"

"Yeah." Zenny couldn't believe it either. "Just a tip, but I'd try to never anger Caress."

Yakko had a funny expression on his face. "...yah."

Zenny gave a deep sigh. "Alright, so the big wig is actually some very old creature. Yikes!" He crossed his arms. "Okay, let's get our families out, A.S.A.P! Where are they?"

"Yes, we can get them but we must find a way-" The Brain began.

"Find a way to get them out!" Zenny grinned.

"There are multiple ships." Brain reminded him. "The cookie is being perfected. If it really-"

"Look. We ain't big universe savers!" Yakko bluntly told him. He grinned. "We're warners! We're gonna go get Dot out! Do what you want about the rest of the stuff! Now, where is she?"

The Brain shook his head knowingly. This was out of his hands. Whoever was truly behind everything, behind the experiments, behind the doctors, behind everything was clearly on another level. Who knew how many ships were really out there? Was there any way to even save the universe anymore? He just looked at the warners who were blissfully smiling. 'Figures. End of the universe could be around the corner and they're only thinking about their soon-to-be freed families. Hmmm...I will need one of my best strategies ever created to even-'

"Helloooooo?!" Yakko shouted. "Dot's location?"

The Brain sighed. "The ship with your family is on it's way to a planet named Turyip. It is breathable and spacious, and there is room to run. Like every other time, little warners will be set free. The warners who least act out will be taken back and kept for future examinations. The rest will be left to defend for themselves."

"Little warners? Left to defend for themselves?" Yakko shouted. "No way! They can't defend themselves!"

"After the chosen warners are taken away, the original kidnapees will be dropped off on their planets again, their memories of the last ten years erased." The Brain frowned. "A different planet for different species has always been used in the past. It is only scheduled for warners now." The Brain was still trying to get the dangerous point across. "The little warners will either perish or be turned into observers for next time. If there is indeed need of a next time." He tried to reaffirm himself again.

"Well, I want Dot back," Yakko replied. "We kinda need her whole family though, so I guess we're going on a little trip!"

"Yes, one more trip before the universe is doomed. That would be nice." The Brain grumped.

"Yep! I'll finally get everyone out!" Zenny shouted happily.

"Yes, right before the universe is controlled by complete evil." Brain added again.

Yakko groaned and nodded his head. "Look, as MUCH as you think everything is wrong, it's not!"

"Yeah! Warners just CAN'T be changed!" Zenny agreed. "We're wild, we're rambunctious, we're zany! Besides, Dot's kids probably have a temper. There's no end of the world yet, everything's fine!"

"If they become very, very angry." Brain tried to explain again. "The cookie-"

"Is a freaking cookie!" Yakko laughed. "Oh come on. You think the end of the universe is gonna be because of a cookie?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The facility...

Dr. Fay was walking quietly from cage to cage. The sound of her feet padding on the hallway floor was louder than usual. All the experiments had been given knockout gas. It was time to continue the second part. She looked at the cage of Polka Dot. She would be getting a rude awakening very soon. "Observer." She looked over at Dot's cage. "Hmmm...observer." She went over to Jill's cage. Watching a human's interaction with the warners was very interesting, but there was no more need. All ongoing emotional experiments not pertaining to warners did not matter anymore. "Dispose." She started to walk off while other observers went into the cages and took the little warners with Polka Dot and Dot as well.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turyip....

"Awaken."

Polka Dot's eyes slowly opened as she yawned. When she saw Dr. Fay, she instantly stood up. She looked around very alert. She was no longer inside her cage. In fact, she was no longer inside! She was trapped in a huge glass bubble with over 400 warners. "What is going on?"

Dr. Fay stared at her from the outside of the bubble. "The most curious specimens will find a way out and escape. Do not stop them, you may only observe."

"What?" Polka Dot growled. "What's going on now? Is this another emotional experiment?"

"Affirmative." Dr. Fay replied. "In doing so, you may get your offspring back."

"Tiger?" Polka Dot started to grin. "My Tiger?"

"We are no longer observing you, you are the observers. We will come back in one week. If you have tried to keep any specimens in against their will, your offspring will be punished. This is an isolated planet, you will not be able to make contact with outsiders." Dr. Fay stated. "We shall be back." Dr. Fay looked at the right of the bubble. "10 other specimens are here to observe as well. If they do not comply and attempt to interfere with my experiment, their offspring and yours will be punished."

Polka Dot growled. "You stay away from Tiger. Where is my Enchantment?"

"Within the pile of babies on your right." Dr. Fay said coldly as she turned and walked off.

Polka Dot went over to the other warners and woke them up. "Yo! Ya gotta wake up, something weird is happening!"

The parents grumbled as they started to come to.

"Whosis anda whatsits?" Dot shook her head. She grinned when she saw Polka Dot. "Hey there Polka Dot."

Polka Dot grinned. "Maybe later!" she chuckled. Never got tired of that joke. "We're off the ship everyone. Dr. Fay is running a different experiment with the children."

"Why are we in a glass bubble?" One of the other warners commented as they looked around.

"The most curious are supposed to find their way out. If we try to stop them, our offspring will be punished." Polka Dot frowned. She watched as some babies were starting to crawl around.

"You're kidding?" Dot groaned. "Can't she ever do any normal experiments?" She started to wiggle her finger around in a motion by her head. "Hi! I'm Dr. Fay!" She made her eyes roll around as she made fun of the doctor.

All the warners laughed.

"Yeah! That'd be her!" One of the moms cracked up. "Nutso in the heado!" She watched as some warners were already discovering a small hole hiding in the back of the bubble. "Wonder what this one's for?"

"Maybe she is testing curiosity?" One of the dads suggested. "After all, curiosity killed the cat. Maybe she's trying to learn how."

Dot took a quick look around. "Yo Tigey? Caressy?" She laughed. "I knew it, they're already long gone. Warner kids just can't be tied down for long!"

The warners all cracked up again. They weren't scared that anything would happen to their children. In all the experiments they'd ever gone through, the children were never hurt. Any physical hurt came on the parents. Dr. Fay's threats on their offspring did not phase them too much. They did know however, that if they did something, the offspring could be taken away for a long period of time.

They just let their kids explore. Some of the warners surveyed the outside of the bubble, but there was no danger. In fact, all the parents thought it was a good thing the kids were exploring the outside of a facility.

No, there was no danger. They just enjoyed some normal warner company and joking for once. They weren't quite comfortable enough to give away their real names yet. After all, if they were called by it later when they were back in their cells, they'd be punished.

"So Dot? Dot? This is Dot and that's Dot huh?" One of the women laughed.

"Hey!" the real Dot grinned. "I'm the real Dot!" She showed off her scar. "I love my name and I didn't want to lose it."

"Well, I was proud of my name." One of the Dot's sighed. "Thing is, I knew my brothers would never approve."

"Oh yeah, they wouldn't." Dot admitted. "I can imagine them now. 'You permanently scarred yourself for all eternity?'. Yeah, they won't be happy. But, they weren't here!" Dot said in her defense. "And it's my name."

"Yeah! I did it too!" A warner named Angora showed off her scar. "It was painful, but I'd do it again!"

"Yeah." Todd answered. "You two are crazy. I was proud of my name, but I couldn't do that."

"Here, here." Todd replied. "I think Zinky is the only other one who kept his name in our small group."

Zinky smiled. "Sure did. Hey, it's my name."

Another Todd winked over at the real Dot. "By the way Dot, I couldn't help noticing that-"

"I am not available!" The real Dot growled at him.

"Leave her be!" Polka Dot growled at him.

"Okay, okay." Todd held his hands up in defense. "I just don't have a mate so if you wanted to-"

"Zenny was the best ever! No one's replacing him!" the real Dot shouted angrily. "He even had the courage to keep his own name too!"

"Harsh!" Todd replied. "Fine." He smiled over at Polka. "Don't see anyone sitting beside you either."

"Not interested." Polka Dot said plainly.

"Well, you've got warner kids though. Three I hear. Isn't that hard without somebody helping?" Todd asked.

"I've been doing just fine," Polka Dot said firmer.

"Alright, I'm just-" Todd began again.

"Would you knock it off?" The real Dot yelled. "You'll eventually get a mate, stop trying to take my brothers female."

"Whoah, Dot." Polka Dot frowned. "Don't say that. I don't even know your brother."

"He's still your male, Polka," Dot smiled. "Yakko's great, I'm sure he'll like you. He's never been that picky."

"I've never met him. I'm not interested in meeting him." Polka Dot said firmly. "I've done very well by myself so far."

"You've seen him with Caress though," Dot smiled. "He's pretty gooo-oood!" she said in singsong voice.

Polka Dot answered in the same kind of singsong voice. "I don't caaa-aaare! I'll probably never meet him anywa-aaaay!"

"Okay, okay! Ease up guys!" another Dot smiled. "Let's enjoy this. We're actually getting a chance to talk to each other. Forget about males and females and stuff. Let's just hang out."

"I guess she's right," Dot agreed. "Still, I wish I knew if Wakko had kids too."

"No one's seen his number come up here," Polka Dot assured her. "If anyone has a baby with the father being 92, they'd be sure to tell."

"Yeah." Dot nodded. "But you could at least tell them-"

"-I mentioned his name once or twice." Polka Dot said in defense.

"As their daddy though?" Dot frowned.

"Look, okay! What should I tell them? 'You have a daddy you and I will probably never meet?'" Polka Dot crossed her arms. "Let 'em think what they want to."

"Well, your daughter Caress is with him now." Dot reminded her. "Never know what happens in the future."

"I know." Polka Dot smiled. "Let's get past this though. Does anybody have a paddleball? Anybody at all, or anything that might be like one?"

Dot coughed. "Did I mention he likes paddleball?"

"He does? I mean, okay he does." Polka shrugged it off. "Lots of warners like paddleball."

"I like paddleball." The other Todd from before spoke up softly.

"Like I said, lots of warners like paddleball," Polka said firmly.

"Here. Caress just came back from her playtime room hour. She still had this." One of the Dots smiled at Polka.

Polka's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you soo much. I've really needed to get out some stress." She smiled delightfully as she started to play.

"Hey Polka? Where is your missing kid?" Dot asked as she looked around. "Did he leave too?"

"I'll get Tiger back after the experiment." Polka smiled as she continued playing.

"Are ya sure?" Dot asked softly.

"Why?" Polka stopped playing and saw a strange expression on Dot's face.

The warners all turned and noticed one of the few warners that were still in the bubble. There had been so many warners before, no one had noticed him. Now, everyone did.

His nose was black and his white areas were turning more of a grey.

"Tiger?!" Polka tossed the paddleball away and ran up to him. "Tiger? Sweety? What happened to you?"

Tiger didn't say anything. He just stared very sadly at his momma.

"Tiger?" Polka grinned. "Give mommy a big smile! I've missed you! Tiger?"

A curve of his mouth slightly went up, then back down.

"Tiger?" Polka looked at him in worry. "Mommy's here now. What's wrong?"

"What's up?" Dot ran over and looked at him carefully. "Whoah, little nephew. Something weird is going on with you." Dot touched his strange grey areas. "What's up, Tiger? Talk to your Auntie Dottie?"

Dot normally hated being called Dottie, but it actually was pretty good with the word Auntie. Without Auntie though, call her Dottie and she could get rough.

Tiger just looked over at his aunt. "..."

"Tiger? Mommy's starting to worry." Polka Dot picked him up and held him closer to her. "Come on Tigey-Wigey." She started to bounce up and down."Boingy! Boingy! Boingy with mama!"

"Yeah," Dot grinned. "Boingy! Boingy!" Dot started to bounce up and down.

All the parents started to bounce up and down, along with some of the nearby kids.

"Boingy! Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!" Polka Dot grinned at him. "Come on Tigey, say Boingy!"

"I'm scared!" Tiger finally spoke as he clung on tightly to his mommy.

"What? There's nothing to be scared of Tiger. It's okay..." Polka Dot held him close. It had been sooo long since she last held her little boy. "It's okay, Tiger."

"No...I'm scared..." Tiger whined again.

"Of what? You're nose turning black. Your different color change?" Polka Dot smiled. "It's okay Tiger, you're a growing warner. Warners shapeshift and change colors and do all kinds of things as we grow older. Your body's just learning about it. Right, Dot?"

"Right!" Dot grinned. "I'm sure that's the case. Heck, I turned pink and purple for four years. Yakko and Wakko teased me constantly."

"See? It'll be okay." Polka Dot nudged his cheek tenderly. "You're just a growing warner."

"....I still feel scared. I feel scared." Tiger clung tightly to his momma.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry, it's natural. You'll learn to accept the new changes." Polka Dot grinned. "Your home now and you are gonna be just fine."

"I feel different inside...." Tiger whined. "I feel different."

"Don't worry. It'll be okay, you're back home." Polka Dot swung him around. "It's all natural, Tiger. Your feelings and appearance as you develop might go up and down, but you are still you! You'll be okay."

"Okay." Tiger said softly as he clung tightly to his mother. 'Momma says I'll be okay...momma's smart....but...I still feel so scared...what's happening to me?'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17: Yakko Knew?

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and a couple of extras. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Seventeen: Yakko Knew?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small abandoned warehouse in Burbank…

Yakko and Wakko listened to the Brain as he spoke of saving the universe again. Shortly after 2:00 that morning, all the detectors quit emitting a signal, so they didn't have to worry about being tracked anymore. Dr. Fay had lost interest in the Warner Brothers somehow. The Brain assured them she could not have known about what he did yet, she had simply gathered the full data she wanted on them at the moment. Later, everything would turn back on when more experiments would take place.

"Well, if that was the case why didn't she quit after the tower fiasco?" Yakko reminded him.

Pinky and The Brain both looked over at Zenny.

Zenny sighed. He had to tell them at some point. Not about Dot, heck no! Dot would be by his side when he confessed _that_. No, he did however have to tell them about the other experiment. "One of you might want to take Caress away for a little while."

Wakko and Yakko looked at him strangely, but Yakko picked Caress up and walked off. "Let's go bug people on the street, Caress!" Yakko grinned at the little warner as he started bouncing down the street with her.

Wakko looked back at Zenny with worry. "Okay. What is it?"

"I'm really sorry," Zenny said sympathetically. "I know you two grew very attached to that girl, but she's not your niece."

"Huh?" Wakko just stared at him in absolute disbelief.

"I'm sure you've noticed it at some point. She doesn't have a hot temper, she acts more sweet than cute, and you know. Just never matched," Zenny replied. "Your niece's number is 41592-90. That Caress' number is 41592-86."

Wakko scratched his head. "Well…you have to have your numbers wrong, Zenny! She even had Dot's flower!"

"It was probably a setup." Zenny sighed. "Dr. Fay was probably testing to see if the bond you shared was because you were family, or if it was psychological."

"…huh?" Wakko still couldn't believe it.

"Does Caress ever talk about her mom? Anything that doesn't make sense?" Zenny asked. "Does she even look like Dot?"

"Well…okay!" Wakko shrugged his shoulders. "Natural or not, she's still our niece!" He grinned. "We love her just as much!"

"Yeah, but she is not your niece." Zenny said. "She's mine. My sister is number 86." He shook his head. "You can start an unrelated family bond in a den, Wakk, not out here. Once Aroma gets her back, she's not gonna live with you guys."

"…" Wakko was quiet for a few seconds. "You mean…she's gonna take Caress away?"

"Look, it's not like that. Don't blame Aroma. Would you go live with strangers just because they've formed a bond with your daughter?" Zenny asked logically. "I don't think so."

Wakko gulped. "Caress is like family."

"Aroma's a real nice warner. She might let you visit her." Zenny smiled.

Wakko did not seem cheerful at all. "Caress is…someone _else's_ family…"

Wakko slowly stood up and walked away. Once they got Dot back, they would lose the little warner they were so fond of. He felt a deep hurt inside of him. He started to remember all the times they had with the little warner. When they first found her. When she first ate ice cream. When she first catcalled a woman! Wakko had to smile at that. She wanted to be just like her Uncles.

"Leave me alone already!"

"Wait, wait! You forgot this," Yakko called out as he ran after an old man who had dropped his hat.

"Yeah, yeah, you forget that," Caress laughed as she hung onto Yakko's shoulders as he ran.

Wakko smiled sadly. This was not gonna be easy. Yakko was fond of Caress too. In fact, he was more fond of her than he should have been. Especially at first.

Yakko stopped chasing the stranger as he ran over to Wakko and grinned. "So, what was up?"

Wakko tried to smile at Caress. "You go in with Zenny and the mice okay?"

Caress grinned widely and ran inside after Yakko set her down.

"So, what was the experiment that they think we completed?"

"Caress…" Wakko took a deep breath. He hated this. Who could actually do something like this? "….Caress isn't our niece, Yakko."

Yakko looked at him funny. "Huh?"

"Caress belongs to Zenny's sister," Wakko said softly as he kicked a rock nearby. "When we rescue Dot, his sister's gonna take her away."

"What?" Yakko frowned. "That can't be right. I mean, she had Dot's flower!"

"Which was a setup," Wakko said softly again. "Dr. Fay wanted to test if our bond was…" He started to remember Zenny's exact words. "Bond we shared was because we were family, or if it was psychological."

Yakko just stared at Wakko.

Wakko just stared at Yakko.

"Caress isn't…f-family?" Yakko asked, knowing the answer.

"Sorry, Yakko." Wakko looked at the ground. "I grew really attached to her too!" He tried to smile. "But uhhh, Zenny says his sister Aroma might let us visit. That's great news, right?"

Yakko couldn't answer. He just shook his head in denial. "Well, he's a liar!" Yakko shouted angrily. "Caress is relation, I _know_ she is!"

"Yakko, calm down," Wakko pleaded. "You know there's no reason for him to lie. Besides, she never looked like Dot. Never acted like Dot. Never even laughed like Dot."

"Well, she took after the dad, Wakko!" Yakko shouted. "Okay? She is relation, I know she is." He grinned. "I know she is! She is, Wakko, I don't care what anyone says."

"Yellow and pink aren't her colors." Wakko went on. "She _never_ recognizes Dot in our old films or cartoons. Dot never told her about us. There are so many things that we should have-"

"No!" Yakko stomped his foot and crossed his arms. "I won't believe it! Never, no way, no how! Not until Dot herself says she isn't hers."

"Yakko, don't do this," Wakko whined. "It's gonna be harder. We need to tell Caress-"

"Squat, 'cause it's not true! Zenny's information is wrong," Yakko yelled angrily. "Never, no way, no how!" He tried to calm himself down. 'It's not true. I know it's not true.' "Wakko…we're going to see Dot soon, right?" He smiled. "Real soon. Then, you'll see. Caress is family, she is."

Wakko sighed. Yakko would not give in until he heard it from Dot herself. "Alright, Yakko. Until Dot says so." He agreed.

Yakko nodded rapidly. "Good. Your making sense again. Now let's go back in and see what's next."

When they went back to the warehouse, Yakko immediately picked Caress up. "Didja miss me?"

Caress laughed. "Uncle Yakko. You were only gone a minute."

Wakko shrugged his shoulders behind Yakko and looked at Zenny.

Zenny got the hint. "So, first things first. I've made some contacts and we've got enough power to take that ship down easily. They'll take care of everything on the ship. These aren't nice guys like warners either. They told us if we want the little warners, it's up to us alone."

"Hey, that's okay. A simple three-day trip," Wakko said as he smiled.

"We better get back to her ship too afterwards. I'm not kidding, these guys aren't nice. They are taking care of the bad guys, but they aren't taking any of the victims home that aren't from their own space area." Zenny frowned. "They said they could rot away for all they cared."

"Ooh, selfish. Not a good corner of space, is it?" Wakko stated nervously.

Hopefully, everything would go alright.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turyip **3 days later…**

"~ Someone's happy to see you today. Someone's happy to see you today. They give a smile and they brighten your day. Someone's happy to see you today.~" Polka Dot sang softly to her Tiger. He was still so scared for some reason. "~Who is it that's happy to see you today? Who is it that's happy to see you today? Tell me now, Tiger, please just say! Who is happy to see you today?~"

Tiger just sang very softly. "~ Someone's happy to see me today. Someone's happy to see me today. They give a smile and they brighten my day. Someone's happy to see me today.~"

Polka Dot continued. "~Who is happy to see you today? Who is happy to see you today? Who's giving you a smile and brightening your day? Who is happy to see you today?~"

Tiger hung on tighter. "~Mommy's happy to see me today. Mommy's happy to see me today. She gives me a smile, hip hip hooray. I feel special, I'm loved today.~"

"Yeah!" Polka Dot grinned as she bounced. "But, you should be cheery when you sing the song!"

"Yeah," the real Dot smiled. She started to bounce beside Polka Dot. "~Who else is happy to see you today! Your Auntie Dottie! Don't forget that, okay?!~"

Tiger just nodded his head.

Polka Dot groaned as she patted his head affectionately. "You need to snap out of it, Tiger. Nothing's wrong, don't worry." She looked over at her sister in concern. "Dot? What should I do? He's still so frightened."

The real Dot shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Polka Dot."

Polka just smiled at Tiger. "It'll be okay! I'm sure it will, you're just going through a hard growing phase. I'm here though, don't forget that."

Tiger nodded his head.

The real Dot walked over to where her Enchantment was crawling around. She got down on all fours and wiggled her tail. "And how's my baby today?"

Enchantment just giggled at her. Polka Dot's Enchantment started to crawl toward her.

"Well hello there to you too, niecey!" Dot giggled to Polka's daughter.

Polka's daughter grinned and tried to clap her hands.

Polka Dot strolled over. "Oh! Is she trying to make music?" She set Tiger down. "See Tiger? Everything will be fine. Look, your baby sister is even happy!" Polka Dot started to clap her hands in a simple rhythm.

The real Dot joined her.

Polka's Enchantment tried to copy them. "Wadaddwiddodwwoooddaodadooo!"

The real Dot started to laugh. "She's trying to sing!"

Dot's Enchantment was starting to look a bit jealous at Polka Dot's daughters' attention. She started to crawl on top of her, trying to push her down.

"No, No Enchanty!" The real Dot went over to grab her jealous baby. "Bad! You be a good girl! You only get angry when someone does something you don't like!"

Enchantment just looked at her mom with a 'duh' expression on her face.

Polka Dot's daughter just brushed it off and continued her hand clapping. "Wadaaaayaaaawaaooo!"

Polka Dot smiled at Tiger. "Tiger? You feeling any better yet? Do you want to sing another song?"

Tiger shook his head. He watched the happy expression on Enchantment's face. 'I want to be happy again. Enchantment's happy. I feel so strange though…'

As time went by, warner children came back and forth through the hole in the bubble. Some parents had to actually leave a great distance just to watch out for the warners. After all, there were tons of little warners and only 10 adults to watch them!

Dot strolled outside the bubble and looked around. Little warners had gotten over their facility minded nature. They were bouncing, shouting, shape-shifting, hanging from trees, standing on their heads, dancing, singing, playing jump rope with their tails, everything! Everything they should have always been able to do. She couldn't help but laugh! 'Boy! If these kids were all on Earth, they would have torn it to shreds!'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A different location on Turyip…**

"Boy! If these kids were all on Earth, they would have torn it to shreds," Yakko whined. "We're supposed to bring them all back?!"

"Oh no, not to Earth," Zenny laughed. "We'll take them home to Anima. Besides, Earth isn't really safe anymore."

"Right now," Wakko reminded him. He smiled. "Soon it will be though, because the scientists and everything will disappear."

"Correct." The Brain agreed. "Although, when they disappear-"

"It'll be the end of the peace of the universe." Yakko, Wakko and Zenny all groaned at the same time. The mouse just didn’t get it. It was impossible to change a warner. Whatever info he found had to be bogus, there's no way someone as evil as Dr. Fay could have been a warner.

The Brain crossed his arms. The warners refused to believe him. He was not making it up. He could not rule Earth if the universe was controlled by someone else. What could he do?

Pinky just grinned at him blissfully. "I love vacations, Brain! We haven't left Earth in forever! Narf!"

"This is not a vacation, Pinky." The Brain frowned.

Pinky pointed at the warners. "Are you sure, Brain?"

The Brain ran his hand down his face in frustration as he watched the warners suddenly playing volleyball. Out of nowhere. For no reason at all. 'Someone end the torture.' "Warners!"

The warners dropped the ball.

"Sorry!" Wakko exclaimed. "We just saw all the kids and energy and-"

"Wanna play?!" Zenny asked excitedly.

"We are here to retrieve the little warners." The Brain growled. "Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Yakko grinned as he held Caress up. "Got one!"

Zenny laughed. "Alright Mr. R, we're moving." He put his hands around his mouth. "Free ice cream! Free coooooookies! Free caaaaaaaandy! All in the spaceship!!"

Suddenly, tons of warner kids started running!

"???!!"

"Get out of the way!" Yakko yelled as he ran up a tree with Caress.

"Ahhh!!" Wakko tried to climb up too as he felt warners practically swimming to get past. He even had little warners bouncing off his head. He sighed with relief as he got up into the tree. "Where'd Zenny and the mice go?"

"Yo," Zenny laughed and waved at them from the other tree. "Okay, yeah. There's at least 200, huh?"

"Where are you going?! Stop!"

The warners looked down and saw two adult warners going after the little warners.

"Hey, don't worry!" Zenny waved at them happily. "We're rescuers!"

The two adults stopped chasing the kids and grinned. "Rescuers?! Are you serious?! Seriously?! Are you seriously serious?!" They yelled together.

"We're as seriously serious as we seriously could be!" Yakko shouted back as he and the others all jumped down from the tree.

"How? How'd you find us?!" The warner male asked excitedly. "You've got a spaceship?"

"Yeah," Wakko grinned. "So, who's gonna guard it?"

Yakko and Zenny just looked at Wakko.

"Huh?" Wakko didn't look very cheery.

"Well, you always complained you never got the phone or anything." Yakko grinned. "What could be more important?"

Caress just laughed.

"Great. Here, follow us. We'll take you to everybody," The female said excitedly. "Move, move, move."

The warners all ran with Pinky and the Brain hanging onto Zenny's shoulders.

Yakko's ears tickled with happiness as he heard his sister Dot's voice! His Warner Sister Dot! He heard her laughing happily. She was still okay!

"Caress! Tiger! Good job! How long can you stay up there?"

'Caress?' He looked down at Caress. "Why's she saying Caress? She's right here."

"Yo Dottie!!!!!" Zenny laughed as he ran up to her.

"Who the hell called me- _Zenny_?!" Dot's eyes grew wide as she saw her male. _"Zenny?!!!"_ She immediately ran straight for him. _"Zenny, you're alive!!"_

Dot ran up to him and he hugged her, twirling her around in circles. Then, she just about fainted as she saw her next surprise. "….Y-Yakko?"

Yakko didn't say anything as he just nodded. He grinned at her. "Dot? Dot?!"

Dot laughed and ran up to him. "Yakko!"

Yakko set Caress down just in time before Dot went plowing into him.

"Yakko! Yakko! Yakko! Yakko! Yakko! Yakko!" Dot yelled happily. "You're here?"

"Of course I am. I'm your big brother after all," Yakko shouted happily. He looked down at her. "Oh gosh. You did grow up, didn’t you?" He whined. "Look at you. You've got…everything." He said uncheerily. "You're not gonna be chasing after harmless guys anymore, dangerous guys are gonna chase after you. What the heck, Dot? Couldn't you have been ugly?"

Zenny smiled at Dot. 'She's finally got her family back. Look how happy she is!' He decided to leave them alone for a second and ran away to find his sister.

Dot laughed. "I missed you too. Where's Wakko?" She asked excitedly.

"He's guarding the ship," Yakko grinned. He looked down at Caress. She hadn't clung on to Dot or said a word to her yet.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy! Who's that?"

Dot started to bounce up and down. "Yakko, Yakko! You've gotta meet my kids!" She pointed to the little warners running up to her. "They are called Tiger and Caress. I can't believe this. I can't believe you're really here still." She bounced up and down, clapping her hands. Her children mimicked her.

"Oh…" Yakko laughed nervously. "Caress, huh?" He looked over at the Caress bouncing up and down beside Dot. A picture perfect match. To Dot.

"Caress?!"

Another warner's voice was heard calling for Caress as well.

Caress let go of Yakko's trousers she had been clinging onto and ran happily. "Momma, momma, momma!"

Yakko watched in disappointment as _his_ Caress ran to the mysterious voice. 'Zenny was right. She's not? But…'

"Don’t look sad, Yakko! This is the best day ever!!" Dot shouted happily. "I should have known something was up when you stopped showing on satellite."

"Of course. Yeah. Best Day Ever." Yakko grinned. "Best day. Best…whuh?"

Dot grinned as she saw the look on Yakko. She knew who he just spotted. After all, Polka Dot was a good looking warner too.

When Polka Dot saw Yakko…she turned back around quickly. Zenny who was standing by her side, was not looking  pleased at Yakko's expression. He walked over to him, letting him know where he stood with her.

Dot giggled. Polka Dot was definitely surprised. "Her name's Aroma, Yakko."

"Whoah! Helloooooooo Nurse," Yakko shouted. "Whoah! Damn, she was-!"

"No!" Zenny pushed Yakko back forcefully. "Keep your eyes off, that's my sister!"

"Zenny!" Dot scolded. "Don't be mean to my brother. I told you not to be mean to my brothers."

"Well, I've seen him and I do not approve!" Zenny yelled angrily. "He's a hound. He'll whistle at anything with two legs." He pointed angrily at Yakko. "Back off."

"Zenny. All warner guys are hounds. You can't tell him to back off," Dot shouted angrily.

Yakko felt a little strange. Usually, when Wakko and him found someone hot, Dot gave a negative comment like 'Boys, go fig.' Why was she standing up for him?

"Dot?!"

"Wakko?" Dot forget her argument with Zenny and started running toward her second brother. "Wakko, Wakko, Wakko, Wakko, Wakko, Wakko!"

Wakko laughed as he got kerplowed into by his baby sister. "Dot! It's so great to see you again. And you…uuuhh…" He looked at her funny. "Shoot. You're pretty."

Dot cheered. "Yes, I am! I'm pretty and cute."

"Well, can you make yourself uglier?" Wakko whined.

Dot just continued to laugh. Her brothers didn't mind her chasing after guys before. She was small, cute, and harmless looking. Now she was almost as tall as Wakko and she had developed. Va va voom! Meaning, she wouldn't be doing the chasing anymore. Which did not sit well with them at all.

'Oh, they only think I'll be chased.' Dot smiled to herself. ' They probably didn't know about Zenny yet. Most likely, he would wait for me. Great.'

Wakko grinned. He left the ship once more adults got on board. "I didn't think we'd find you here, I thought you'd still be on the ship."

"No, we were picked as observers. Some stupid experiment again," Dot said. "I can't believe you guys are really here."

Dot's Tiger and Caress looked up at their Uncles.

"Come on guys, say hi to them!" Dot bounced up and down. "They know all about you. I told them everything. They've always wanted to meet you."

Wakko laughed. "Hi there."

"Hi, Uncle Wakko!" Caress and Tiger yelled at the same time as they continued to bounce.

"Is it true that you can eat an entire table full of food and still eat more?" Tiger asked Wakko curiously.

Wakko laughed. "Yeah, I can. And more, it's really easy. I'll show you later!"

Caress grinned at Yakko. "…hi!"

Yakko waved at her. 'So, this is my niece?' "Hey there."

"Alright! Let's get out of here!" Dot cheered happily. "Let's go home!"

"No, it's not safe yet. Soon, but not yet." Wakko said. "We have to take the little warners back to Anima anyhow."

"Okay, fine. Just as long as it's not near here anymore." Dot continued to bounce up and down excitedly, her kids still mimicking her

Polka Dot's Caress ran back up to Yakko. "Yakko! Mommy's here! Mommy's here again!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Yakko tried to sound cheerful for her.

Polka Dot tried to come closer again. 'He's just a warner. He's Dot's brother. She said he won't force me to do things I don't want to. He's kind. He's nice.'

"Whoah!?" Wakko's jaw dropped to the ground. He picked it back and shouted at Polka Dot. "Helloooooo Nurse!"

"Wakko, _no_!" Dot scolded him.

Yakko looked at her funny again. It was okay for him to whistle, but not Wakko?

"Keep off!" Zenny pushed Wakko down. "That's my sister!"

"Hey, don't push him," Yakko shouted at Zenny. Geez, Wakko didn't even jump either. "He can't help it." He grinned. "She's hot!"

"She's _my_ baby sister. Stop looking at her like-" Zenny started to rant again.

"Leave Yakko alone!" Dot shouted, standing up for her brother again.

Wakko still grinned at Polka Dot and waved. 'Oohh…geez, if only Zenny wasn't here.'

Then, the rest of the adults that were left in the bubble came out.

Some warner females there were cute too, but Yakko and Wakko weren't dumb.

'Male. Male. Male. Male.' They calculated in their head. Mess with another warner's female, and you would get more than whacked. One of the reason neither of them were testing Zenny.

But boy, was it getting harder. Besides Dot, Cartoons and humans were the only females they had seen in so long! Of course, rules were different on Earth than out in space. They would have to tread lightly. They had to try and tread lightly.

"Yakko, you've gotta meet Aroma." Dot cheered delightfully as she grabbed onto his arm. She looked behind her and saw Aroma was gone again. "She's just a bit shy at times. Adorable, huh?" Dot giggled and let go of him again to hunt her friend down. "Aroma!"

Yakko looked over at Wakko. "Is Dot making any sense to you?"

"She says fine for you, not for me?" Wakko scratched his head. "Is she trying to fix you up?"

"Why?" Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "That doesn't make sense. She isn't making sense. You don't think some really serious damage happened to her in that place, do you?"

Dot's Caress and Tiger just started laughing. Their Uncle Yakko was funny!

Polka Dot's Caress ran back after her mother. "Momma? Where's Tiger?"

"Do you know what's up with these names?" Wakko asked Dot. " _All_ the kids seemed to be called Caress, Tiger, Enchantment, and what was the others?"

"Tigger, Moxie, and Cyrus." Dot finished. "Yep. All of the kids have one of those names. I've got _no clue_ what it's about." She rubbed her hands. "Finally! I can give my kids their own names! Names they deserve, that aren't assigned to them."

Wakko nodded. "Let's head back. I bet almost everyone's on now."

Dot grinned and looked over at Zenny. She looked at him funny. "Why do you have Pinky and the Brain on your shoulders?"

"Did you expect them to figure everything out by themselves?" The Brain frowned.

"Oh. Okay…" She looked at him a little funny, then laughed. "Guess we weren't the only ones hiding secrets on Earth."

"Come on already, let's go," Wakko shouted at her.

"Not yet. I need to go grab Enchantment. I'll meet you there. Take your niece and nephew." Dot laughed as she started to run. Of course, she had to do more than just grab Enchantment. "Oh Arooommmaaaaa!"

Polka Dot sighed as she heard her real name. She was happy she was free, but she was still weary. Everything was happening so fast. She held Tiger and Enchantment close to her. Caress was hanging onto her pants like usual. How was she supposed to do this?

"Don't be scared, Aroma." Dot laughed as she ran up to her. "This is gonna be great. We'll all be together now."

"That's right mommy." Aroma's Caress started to bounce up and down. "We're going home!"

"Yeah." Aroma still felt uncomfortable. "I guess I should tell them."

"And him," Dot grinned.

Aroma grinned at her. "Could you maybe do that for me?"

"Aroma." Dot pouted. "No, _you_ go tell Yakko. He doesn't bite. Come on, you've watched him."

"Yeah, he's a hound." Aroma sighed. "I left Anima to run away from warners like him. And lood where I ended up."

"Well, okay, I know. He attacks anything on two legs almost." Dot gave in. "But he's a really good warner! I promise, he's not gonna do anything bad to you. He's my brother."

"Yeah. Zenny is not gonna like it either." Aroma started to cheer up when she remembered him. "I don't know how he did it. He's alive, Dot!"

"I know, I know!" Dot started to get giddy and bounced around. "I knew somehow, you know? Even though I saw it, I still couldn't let it go."

"I know, me too. He's really alive." Aroma bounced with her and started to dance with Dot happily.

"Momma?" Tiger looked at his mother sadly. "What's going on?"

"Tiger." Aroma picked up her boy happily. "Stop looking so sad. We are safe now!"

"Safe? Is there safety?" Tiger felt a small chill. "Are you sure?"

"Momma, what's wrong with Tiger?" Caress asked as she pulled Aroma's pants.

"He's just growing up," Aroma insisted. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay." She sighed and looked at Caress. "Did you like spending time with Yakko?"

Caress grinned. "Uncle Yakko was the best. He was the best ever. He even taught me the neatest songs. Uncle Wakko did too."

"Well, there's something you need to know about Yakko." Aroma bent down and smiled at both her children. "He's your daddy."

"He's who?" Tiger asked. "Who's Yakko?"

"Huh?" Caress looked at her mother very confused. "What do you mean, momma?"

"They thought I was their sister. I'm not their sister. Well, actually I am. Wakko's. Sort of. Okay, it's confusing." Aroma laughed. "Just trust me, he's your daddy."

"Uncle Yakko's my daddy?" Caress grinned. "He really, really, really, really is?!"

"Yeah. I'll explain how when you get older. 100 years from now or so." Aroma smiled. She looked over at Dot. "Okay Dot. Can you go get him?"

"Yes." Dot cheered as she ran off. Finally. Yakko would know about his own family. She never knew whether Yakko wanted a female and kids. He'd always just been a zany brother. He'd been really good with Aroma's daughter though, so he should be okay with it.

Dot caught up with her brothers over by the ship. "Ummm…Yakko? I need to talk to you."

"Huh?" Yakko ran over to her. "What's up?"

"Well, it's kind of a big thing." Dot smiled. "I don't know if you'll like it or not. It's about the little warner girl you were taking care of? Aroma needs to talk to you about her."

"Oh." Yakko's expression was a bit less cheerful. "I already know. Zenny looked at the doctor's information. He told me."

"You know?" Dot seemed surprised.

Yakko nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want to believe it, but yeah." He tried to smile. "She's got a nice mom at least."

"Oh." Dot sighed. "Not really happy. I knew it would be a shock, but I kinda thought you might like it."

"What?" Yakko looked at her funny. "Like it? No way, I don't like it! I liked things the way they were." He crossed his arms. "How could I ever _like_ it?"

"Sorry," Dot said sharply. He didn't just dislike it, he hated it. He only wanted to play Uncle! "Aroma already told them who _you_ were."

"Told them?" Yakko just shrugged his shoulders. "Look, Wakko and I will talk about it later but maybe we could visit her. Something? I don't really know."

Visit? He only wanted to visit? Dot looked at him coldly. They were his kids! "Fine, _visit_!" She said coldly as she went to the spaceship. She knew Yakko wasn't big on responsibility just like every other warner, but she wasn't expecting such a cold treatment!

Yakko seemed a bit confused. 'Maybe this place did do something to her! She keeps acting so weird. Why would she think I liked Caress not being a niece? I really liked that little girl. It's messed up.' He growled. 'If that doctor really did hurt her in any way….' He took a deep breath. He tried to smile. 'Think happy! She's coming home!' "Wait up, Dot!"


	18. 18. No Love, Just Cookies

_Little Girl. Little Boy. Where Art Thou? Are you here? Innocence lost? Innocence found? Little Girl. Are you with us now?_

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and a couple of extras. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Eighteen: No Love, Just Cookies

Lot of computer dialogue. ||-typing on computer||

Memory Sets inbetween ////always between these 4 slanted lines////

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The facility base, headquarters…**

Dr. Fay did not move an inch. She just watched on the screen as the aggressive specimens attacked her observers. She only blinked once. " . . . Brain." She turned around in her chair and started to type on her computer.

||41592-56-45. We have been located. Under attack.||

She waited patiently for a reply. She did not go after anyone or do anything else as she started to hear the shouting.

||41592-56-38. Your experiments failed. You failed. ||

She read the reply to herself and began to type again.

||41592-56-45. Course of action. ||

She waited for a reply. A part of her felt strange as she waited.

||41592-56-38. You are a failure. Contact will be terminated. Self-defense if desired. ||

Dr. Fay felt even stranger as she read the message. "Self defense if desired." She typed back again.

||41592-56-45. I have perfected the cookie. Specimens healthy. One will be with us soon.||

She waited for a reply again. A strange sensation was building up within her she did not understand.

||41592-56-38. Send I.D. numbers. Send cookie information. ||

Dr. Fay typed out the I.D. numbers of all her specimens who were born safely while their mother consumed the experimental cookie. She sent them the cookie information.

||41592-56-38. Self-defense if desired. ||

A strange feeling stirred within Dr. Fay. Strange emotions she had not been able to feel for many years. Strange, strange feelings with strange, strange memories…

////"Momma! Momma!" Caress yelled happily at a happy warner woman. "Looky, looky! I can bounce higher than Tiger!"

"Good job Caress," The woman cheered happily. "That's my girl. Boingy. Boingy."///

Dr. Fay's mouth twitched. She typed again.

||41592-56-45. I feel strange. Memories. Memories and strange feelings are coming to me. ||

She waited for a response. She heard a scream from beyond the hall but did not move.

||41592-56-38. Stop contact. Self-defense if desired. ||

Dr. Fay looked at her keyboard as she heard another scream. What was happening to her?

||41592-56-45. Fright is felt. No anger is felt. A strange emotion I do not recognize is felt.||

It did not take very long for a message to come back to her.

||41592-56-38. Stop contact. Self-defense if desired. ||

Dr. Fay looked at her keyboard as more emotions and memories came through to her.

////"I want my mommy," Caress whined as she was forced to stand up straight without saying a word. She had been going for 72 hours already and could not take anymore.

"Your mother no longer exists." A voice spoke over the intercom. "Do as we say. Punishment will be given."

"No." Caress whined as she started to cry. "I don't wanna be here. I want Tiger. I want mommy. I want Enchantment."

"They no longer love you. Love is something you no longer deserve. Eat your cookies." The voice spoke again. "Cookies take the pain away."

Caress started to eat her cookies again.

"Repeat the phrase 41592-56." The voice over the speaker said calmly.

Caress continued to cry but she ate the cookies. "No love, just cookies. No love, just cookies."/////

"No love. Just cookies." Dr. Fay repeated. "No love, just cookies." She reaffirmed herself. She was feeling quite out of it. Her emotions were very different now. Memories were coming at her. Memories of warners she did not know. Memories of a childhood she never had. She started to type on the computer again.

||41592-56-45 Memories are coming to me very hard. Childhood memories I do not remember. I feel scared. I feel…! ||

Why she punched the exclamation point at the end, she did not know. There was no need for exclamation points. She was simply going to die soon. It was inevitable and it would happen sooner or later. Yet, it felt . . . good?

|| !  ||

She typed it again. It did. It felt good? She had not been able to feel good before. Had she? She typed it more and more.

|| !!!! ||

She received a message back.

||41592-56-38. It is code to put your I.D. in front. Stop contact. ||

Another emotion Dr. Fay knew well had come back to her. Anger. She knew of anger. She felt displeasure with certain events that did not go her way. Yet, this anger was different. It yearned for something. It yearned for action? She typed the strangest thing on the computer that she had never typed before.

||NO! ||

'Why am I feeling so different?' Dr. Fay felt something wet on her cheek. She placed her hand upon her cheek and captured the wetness. She stared at it upon her finger. "This is known as a tear. I do not cry. I am a specimen who does not cry." She examined her wet finger thoughtfully and felt more wetness come to her eyes. 'My vision is blurry. What is this?' She typed back on her computer.

||I am crying. How am I crying? I feel so many emotions. I feel sadness. I feel anger. I feel fright. I feel confused. I feel everything at once! What is wrong with me? ||

She did not receive a reply back. She heard another scream down the hall. This time, her heart started to pound and she started to sweat. She started to type again. She knew they would no longer communicate, but she had to type! It was all she could do anymore. She didn't know what to do.

||I feel fright. I feel fright. I feel funny. I feel funny. I feel weird. I feel weird. Help? Help? Help? I am scared. I am scared? I am scared! I AM SCARED! I AM SCARED!! HELP ME!! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHAT AM I FEELING?! WHAT IS THIS I'M FEELING?! I FEEL SCARED! I FEEL GUILT! I FEAR PUNISHMENT! I FEAR?! PLEASE ANSWER! ANSWER! ANSWER!

"Answer!" Dr. Fay shouted angrily as she typed on the computer. "Answer you you you…jerks! You pinheads! You…" Words she had never used before flooded into her mind. "Cold! You Heartless _**Observer**_!" She stood up in her chair angrily. "In fact, you better answer you worthless computer!" She hit it. "I hate you! I hate you!"

Then, she did the strangest thing she had ever done before. She became emotional. She started to cry on the ground. Tears and memories flooded her, too many to even keep straight.

///"Tiger, no! That's bad! Your evil!" Caress yelled at her brother. "What's wrong with you?"

Tiger looked at her with an evil grin. "I am fine ssssista." He laughed.

"No. You're not fine. You killed your pet bunny rabbit. You snapped its neck!" Caress yelled as she backed away from him. "It's the only thing good in this place. Our pets. Why Tiger?"

Tiger tilted his head and grinned. "Because it felt good." He grinned sadistically. "You should try it Ms. Fay. I haven't felt so alive in a long time."

"No Tiger, don't say that. It's not you," Caress whined as she pointed at him. "You're not my brother. You're an evil thing."

"I'm an evil thing? Caress?" Tiger looked hurt. "Am I evil now?" He started to grin again. "Fine then, I'm evil! It feels right and it makes me feel GOOD! No more crying, no more whining about mommy leaving us! I'm done with that! And I'm…I'm done with you!" He pointed at Caress. "Get away from me! You're not my sister anymore!"

"Tiger?" Caress whined. "You're my brother. You're my only family left. I love you, Tiger."

Tiger shook his head and started to sway. He grabbed his head. "Caress. I'm changing. I'm scared, I'm so scared!"

"Don't worry, Tiger. Don't worry." Caress ran over to him. "I'm here. I'm always here."

"No, get away!" Tiger pushed her away forcefully. "I'm changing, Caress! I don't remember hurting my bunny. I loved my bunny." He started to cry. "I don't understand, it's like I wake up in the middle of a conversation. In the middle of the night. Yesterday, I suddenly found myself eating. I don't remember going to the table." He whined. "I'm disappearing, Caress. Something's slowly taking me over. I can't stop it."

"Don't worry, Tiger. It's okay, I'm here." Caress tried to grin. "We're warners! Warners always have a happily ever after. Always."

"I don't think I'm a warner anymore," Tiger said softly. "I don't even know when we started this conversation. Caress. Leave."

"Huh?" Caress looked at him strangely. "Tiger?"

"I said leave! Get out of my sight!" Tiger yelled angrily. "I can't stop whatever's happening! Just get out! I don't wanna hurt you!"

"Tiger? No, I can't-"

Caress was pushed roughly away by her brother.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Don't ever come to me again!" Tiger yelled as he pushed her up to the glass of the cage. "Get out!"

Suddenly, the glass busted behind Caress. Never could they bust the glass before! Caress looked at her brother in terror and ran away. "You're not my brother!"////

"Tiger." Dr. Fay weeped on the ground. "I am Caress. I am Caress?  I am Caress?" She wiped a tear with her tail. "Tail? I have a tail?" She looked over at the tail she grew. She looked down and noticed her grey areas were turning to white. "What's happening to me?" She tried to get up, but she felt too sick. She felt a sickening pain within her stomach.

////"Caress?" A female warner looked gently at her. "It's okay, Caress, don't cry. You're a warner," she grinned. "Warners are supposed to be happy all the time."

Caress smiled at her mom and wiped her tears. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Caress." Her mother grinned at her. "Forever and always. No matter what."////

For the first time, in a very long time, Caress smiled. "…momma…" She closed her eyes slowly, and started feeling an emotion that had eluded her for so very long. Happiness. "…boingy."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The facility base, dock…**

"Okay, hold up! No! No!" Wakko shouted, trying to keep all the little warners back. "Grown-ups go in, you all stay here."

It was hard enough watching all the little warners, but now some warners had to leave to help out the other victims. No one wanted to really stay and watch them all, but there were way too many warners. There were at least 400. They all barely fit on the ship.

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Aroma, Zenny and the mice all went inside.

"Oooh." Yakko had to comment. It wasn't a pleasant sight. "Good thing you left your kids, Dot."

Dot didn't answer back. She just started unlocking cells along with the others. The sooner they helped, the sooner they would be out of there.

"Who are you?" A gargantuan but slimy purple creature came up to them.

"We were told to come and save the rest, if we wanted them saved." Zenny smiled at the big lug. 'Geez, talk about killer breath.'

"Fine! Whatever!" the slimy creature walked away.

"I don't know if I should have come," Dot said with worry. "I don't feel right here. Maybe I should go back to the ship."

"Nonsense, we're here now." Wakko grinned at her. "No one'll ever hurt you again, Dot."

Dot grinned. It was so nice to hear her brother's confident voice. "You're right. I can do this, no sweat."

"That a girl!" Yakko patted her on the back. "Way to go, sib. If you can face your worst warner fears, you can put it behind you easier." He looked over at Wakko. "You could take a lesson from her you know."

"No," Wakko whined. "Clowns are too scary. I'll go to prison first again!"

"Zenny, let us make haste to the control room," the Brain insisted.

"I'm coming. Come on, Aroma." He smiled at his sister. Yeah, like he'd leave her there with Dot's brothers? He winked over at Dot as he started to walk away.

Dot grinned back. 'Boy oh boy. How am I supposed to tell the guys?'

Yakko and Wakko were too busy unlocking cages to notice.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The facility base, headquarters…**

"Alright Brain, there's your-" Zenny stopped in mid-sentence as he saw a very strange sight.

"One of them got loose?" Aroma wondered. She walked over to the computer area and bent down.

A little warner girl was there. She was looking up innocently at Aroma. She was wearing a uniform that was way too big for her.

"Hi there." Aroma waved. "Where'd you come from?"

The little warner girl smiled at her. "Here. I was born here."

"Of course. I mean, where's your mommy? How did you escape?" Aroma asked.

"Escape?" The little girl seemed confused.

"Where's your mom?" Zenny strolled over and smiled at the little warner. He noticed the strange outfit she had on. "Awww. Are you playing dress up?"

"Dress up?" The little girl looked at her arms. They were hiding in huge sleeves. She looked around herself and saw some kind of white coat. "Am I?"

Aroma couldn't help but laugh. She was adorable. "Hi there. My name's Aroma, what's yours?"

"41592," The little warner replied.

"Nix the numbers." Zenny smiled. "What's your real name?"

"Ummm. Well, my family used to call me Caress," she said softly. "I don't know what happened to them."

"Well, that's okay. We'll find them." Aroma stood back up. "Come with us, alright? I'm sure we'll find them."

Caress nodded. She looked over at Zenny and smiled. "Heh!" She pointed at Pinky and the Brain. "You found my pet mice!"

"I am not a pet," The Brain frowned.

"No, these aren't your pet mice," Zenny said casually as he went over to the computer and set Brain down.

"They look like them." Caress went over and looked up at the mice playing on the computer. "That's them."

Aroma picked the little warner up. "Zenny, do you have a blindfold? I don't want her to see when she goes outside."

Zenny felt around himself. "Uh yeah. Here." He handed it to her. "Be careful though. If one of Dot's brothers tries anything, you yell okay?"

Aroma nodded her head and started to go out the door.

"They are my mice." Caress said sadly as she looked at Pinky and the Brain. She started to sing a little tune "~I like red but I don't like reddy. I like blue but I don't like bluey…~"

The Brain stopped typing as he heard the familiar song.

Caress continued. "~I like green but I don't like greeny. I like pink but I really like…~"

"Pinky! Narf!" Pinky started to dance around. "I haven't heard that in ages, Brain!"

Brain turned around. "Wait! Bring her back!"

Aroma turned around. Caress looked over at Brain. "~Pinky's okay and Pinky's just fine. But not for him, he scores a nine. He's very clever and smarts he can gain! But when it comes to common sense, he's got no~"

"…Brain." Brain said slowly. "How?"

"How what?" Zenny asked.

"Impossible." The Brain turned back around. "Couldn't be."

Zenny and Aroma shrugged at each other. They didn't know what the problem was. Aroma started carrying the little warner outside the room.

"Egad, Brain! Did you hear that?" Pinky bounced up and down.

"Impossible." The Brain repeated. "Impossible."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I come bearing gifts, Dot." Aroma laughed as she held Caress near her. "She was hiding in the headquarter room."

"What's she wrapped in?" Dot took the little warner girl.

"The strangest thing." Aroma laughed. "She was in a lab coat."

"A lab coat?" Dot looked at the initials on the lab coat. "How in the heck did she end up in Dr. Fay's lab coat?"

"I don't know. I'm taking her outside with the others." Aroma looked over at Dot. "Could you come with me?"

Dot nodded her head. She walked side by side next to Aroma.

Wakko and Yakko let out a deep breath they had been holding. It was so hard to behave. Zenny made it clear though. Mess with his sister, mess with him. They weren't that stupid. Besides, he was the one who took down the Burbank Studio Slaughterers.

"Dot. Why didn't your brother come back and talk to me?" Aroma asked worried when they reached a fair distance away. "Was something wrong?"

"No." Dot sighed. "He actually knew. He just doesn't seem to want to…well, he…"

"He can only handle Uncle." Aroma sighed. "It's fine. At least I don't have to worry about being a good female for him."

"I'm sorry. Yakko grew up pretty well, I thought he might be ready. I guess not." Dot looked at the little warner girl. "You're probably bored of our dumb conversation, aren't you?"

The little warner girl grinned. "I don't know. Who are you?"

"My name's Dot." Dot grinned. "That there lady over there is called Aroma."

Aroma waved at her.

Caress grinned and waved back. These were pleasant warners. She hadn't been around pleasant warners in some time. "My name's Caress." She said feeling bolder. "I'm not supposed to be called that anymore though. They call me Ms. Fay now."

"Ms. Fay?" Dot seemed a bit surprised. "Really? Are you yanking my chain?" Dot giggled.

Suddenly Aroma started yanking on a ball that was attached to Dot's foot. It had been so long since they used visual gags for fun! There just hadn't been enough fun to go around to want too. "Nope, I am." Aroma laughed.

Dot laughed too. Visual gags. They were getting back to their old selves.

Dot looked over at Caress. "Okay Caress, I don't see why they'd call you Ms. Fay. We'll just call you Caress for now."

"Okay. I don't really care for Ms. Fay." Caress grinned. "I'm glad you're saving us. I don't want to ever become a Dr. Fay."

Aroma and Dot stopped.

"A Dr. Fay?" Dot scratched her head. She looked over at Aroma. "Did you hear that?"

"A Dr. Fay?" Aroma repeated. "Dot, what do you think she means?"

"A Dr. Fay. When I grow up, I have to be a Dr. Fay. That's what they always said." Caress smiled. "Now I don't have to. I can always be Caress."

"Well, talk about a weird experiment." Dot laughed nervously. "Don't worry, Caress, you'll be just fine now."

"No, wait! Put her down!" Zenny came running up to them, almost out of breath. "Put her down!"

Dot set Caress down on the ground. Caress looked up at Zenny innocently.

Zenny set Pinky and The Brain back down. "Are you positive?"

"It's impossible." The Brain looked at the little warner girl, over and over.

"Looks just like her, Brain! You know, when she was little? Before she became all 'You are my specimens'! Poit!" Pinky grinned.

"How?" The Brain walked around her. He looked around her foot. "Lift."

Caress lifted her foot. "Watcha looking for Brain?"

Brain couldn't believe it. The permanent etching of a mouse was on her foot. "It is."

Caress was starting to lose her balance. "Whee!" She laughed as she toppled over.

"What's all the hubbub?"

Everyone turned around and saw Yakko and Wakko walking over to them.

Aroma and Dot both shrugged their shoulders.

"Dr. Fay was never found on this ship," the Brain stated.

"That's right," Zenny agreed. He looked over at Yakko and Wakko. "I thought she booked it. Those rough guys though, said she wasn't here." He looked down at the little girl suspiciously. "Nothing but a little warner girl wearing Dr. Fay's lab coat."

"Yeah, we heard." Yakko said.

The Brain tried to focus on the scar but the little warner girl was moving her feet back and forth freely. "Ms. Fay, still!"

"Aww!" Caress kept her feet still. "You're never any fun, Brain."

The Brain kept staring at her feet, over and over again. "There's no doubt. It is her."

"Is who?" Wakko asked innocently.

The Brain turned around and looked at the warners in a very serious manner. "This is Dr. Fay."


	19. Chapter 19: Starting to Believe

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Nineteen: Starting to Believe

////still using this for memories////

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The facility base…

"WHAT?!" All the warners shouted.

"What are you talking about?!" Dot started to laugh. "This little warner? This little girl right here?"

"Uhhh, I…" Yakko's voice started to slide as he tried not to laugh. "…think somebody got into some bad cheese."

"Really bad," Wakko laughed.

"I did not get into bad cheese." The Brain frowned. "Somehow, this is Dr. Fay."

"I'm not a Dr. Fay yet," Caress disagreed. "I'm just a Ms. Fay right now."

"You grew up. You became a Dr. Fay." Brain said firmly. "Somehow, you have reverted to your true warner self." He went over and took the blindfold off of her. If she was Dr. Fay, surely she could handle the environment around her.

"Huh?" Caress scratched her head. "Pinky? What's Brainy talking about?"

"You were big and mean. Now your small! Poit!" Pinky grinned.

"Huh?" Caress scratched her head again. "Eww…" She added as she looked around.

"Yeah. Uhh…no. No!" Yakko laughed. "Are you nuts? She's just a lost little warner."

"You didn't get into…more than just cheese?" Wakko asked suspiciously.

Dot giggled. "Maybe he found the happy cookies."

"I did not find the happy cookies." Brain said firmly. "Look at her foot. Only she would have that mark on her foot."

The warners bent down and saw the scarred mouse shape on her foot.

"Ouch, kid!" Dot seethed, imagining what the pain felt like for her again. "Did Dr. Fay do that?"

"One of them." Caress answered softly. "I had to."

"That's horrible!" Aroma's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? They forced it on you?" She just couldn't believe it. "They've NEVER hurt the little warners before. They always take it out on us, not the kids."

Dot agreed. "You're right. They've never hurt the kids since I've been here. Well, except the Caress thing." Dot gave in. "My poor girl gagged for half an hour!"

"I had to." Caress said again. She smiled at Pinky and The Brain.

"I remember…" Pinky did not seem joyful.

"It was long ago Pinky, Do not dwell upon it." The Brain said firmly. He looked over at Caress. "Ms. Fay. How did you revert back to your warner self?"

"Ms. Fay?" Yakko looked over at Wakko. "I don't remember any of the kids going by that."

"We all do now," Caress insisted. "After mommy and daddy left…"

"Left? We've been here," Aroma insisted. "Your mommy and daddy must still be here."

"No, the observers said they left. They said they stopped loving me," Caress insisted. "I don't wanna believe them."

"It's an emotional experiment." Dot picked the little girl up again. "Don't you worry. Your real mommy is safe and sound."

"You are not listening." The Brain insisted. "That is Dr. Fay."

"Yeah! She sang our song! Narf! ~I like pink but I really like Pinky!~" Pinky tried to sing and dance. "She knew Brains song too! Poit!"

"It's weird, but she did." Zenny agreed. "I thought they were just flipping but then they went over to another computer and saw some strange typing. I don't know. Could it be?"

"A warner kid. You think a warner kid could be an evil doctor?" Yakko sounded doubtful. "Come on."

"It is," The Brain insisted. He pointed at her foot. "Only Dr. Fay has that on her foot."

"Well why then Brainy guy?" Zenny asked.

"…Dr. Fay was not always…heartless." The Brain gave in. "She has been for hundreds of years. I have set my emotional attachment for her aside many centuries ago." He folded his hands behind his back. "I was not around when she was called Caress. I was around when she was called…"

"Ms. Fay! Narf!" Pinky shouted happily. "She was a lot nicer back then! Then, she became mean and heartless," Pinky whined.

"What? Uh huh. Yeah. If that was the case, why did you have to find out she was a warner?" Zenny asked feeling very proud of himself.

"She was not a warner." The Brain frowned. "I did not want to frighten you."

"Frighten us? What are you talking about?" Aroma asked.

"…the Ms. Fay we knew had grey areas instead of white. She had a tail, but her nose was pitch black." Brain finally told them. "She looked like the young boy Tiger does now."

"Tiger?" Caress whined. "Tiger." She shook her head. "No, no Tigers! Keep me with the Ms. Fays! No Tigers, no Tigers!"

The warners were starting to look a bit perplexed.

"Besides the color change, this little girl looks just like Ms. Fay." Brain insisted. "Somehow, in some way, she has reverted back to a young aged warner."

"How?" Wakko couldn't help himself. "Warners do age, but golly! We don't ever age BACKWARDS!"

"She looked like Tiger? My Tiger?" Aroma asked feeling worried. "My little boy? Who is frightened for some reason?" She looked over at Dot. "Dot?"

"Ummm…uuhh…" Dot shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to say Aroma!" She looked down seriously at the mice. "You better not be joking. Warners like jokes, but this isn't a funny one."

"Yeah," All the warners insisted.

"The mark on her foot was only given to Ms. Fay. Dr. Fay. Whatever you wish to call her." The Brain replied.

"Okay. Why was it just for her?" Yakko bent down to see the mouse. "Hmmm?"

"To save our life!" Pinky spoke up for Brain. "The scientists came over and they went 'Choose between pain or pets!' and she said 'pets' and…uuhh…"

"It saved our lives." The Brain finally told them. "Even though she was not a warner, she had a good heart back then."

"Well, I love you Brainy poo!" Caress grinned. "It hurt!" She whined. "I'd do it again though. Your family! You’re my only family now!"

The warners all started looking back and forth at each other.

"She was found in the headquarters. In Dr. Fay's labcoat…" Aroma said slowly.

"Warners don't age backwards!" Wakko looked at the foot. "We've never aged backwards!"

"Yes, and you all agreed Dr. Fay was never a warner." The Brain replied. "I seemed eccentric to you. Clearly, rules are changing." He started to pace back and forth. "She has reverted back to a warner."

"Uuuhhh…" Dot droned for a little while. "How should we handle this?"

"Well, she's a little warner now." Wakko looked down at the smiling warner. "Seems perfectly fine."

"She was Dr. Fay though." Zenny reminded them. "Remember? The heartless doctor who's responsible for everything?"

"Well…" Yakko bent down to the little warner and looked her in the eyes.

She just smiled. He touched her warner ears wearily. She just smiled.

He looked at her tail but he wasn't family so he wouldn't touch that. "Hmmm…" He smiled at her. "Hi there!"

"Hi!" She grinned back at him.

"What's your name again?" Yakko grinned. "Up!" He pulled her up and started to bounce.

Caress looked at him for a little while, then started to bounce herself.

All the warners started to bounce.

"What kind of things do you like to do?" Wakko grinned at Caress.

"I like singing and bouncing!" Caress grinned. "And making jokes!"

"What sound do you like to make when your extremely happy?" Aroma bounced.

"Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!" Caress laughed.

The warners all stopped bouncing.

Yakko smiled. "No way. That's a complete warner right there, I'm positive."

"Yeah! Warners just can't be angry or evil," Wakko grinned. "That's a real warner!"

"Yes, but it is Dr. Fay." The Brain reminded them. "I broke the emotional attachment I had to her. She is evil. She may be a small warner now, but she may become evil again."

"What made her small in the first place Brain?" Pinky asked.

"I don't know Pinky. I must investigate this matter further." The Brain insisted. "I do not know if I have enough time though. After all, the universe will be controlled by complete evil soon."

For once, the warners didn't laugh at his insinuation.

"Come Pinky! To the headquarters room!"

"Is that true?"

The warners all looked behind them and saw one of the slimy creatures that helped take over the ship.

Caress just frowned. "Ewww…that fella needs a bath." She said very softly.

"Is that HER?!" the slimy creature asked again. "Is it?!"

"Oh. You listened, huh?" Wakko laughed nervously. "Uhhhh…" He shrugged his shoulders.

What were the warners supposed to do.

"Ah!" Caress yelled as the creature picked her up. "Let go ya meanie!"

"Hey! Let her go!" Zenny shouted. "She's just a little girl!"

"That may be, but you said she was Dr. Fay! I heard you!" The creature started to walk away carrying her.

"Wait!" Dot started to hit her head. That was the evil Dr. Fay! She deserved whatever happened. She wasn't anymore though, she was just an innocent little warner! "Stop! You can't!"

The warners all ran after him.

"Let her go." Yakko insisted. "She can't hurt anyone."

"If she grows up again, she will! This is some trick!!" The creature yelled at them. "You want her back you wimpy ass warners, you FIGHT!!"

"Fight?" Yakko looked over at Wakko. Warners never fought. Well, seriously. The closest they were to serious fighting was the bickering over rights of a female. That was usually about it.

Zenny growled at the creature. He didn't like fighting either. Using his warner powers for fighting never set right with him. He had to learn though when he became an experiment. He had to fight for what he believed in, fight for what he wanted! "Alright, we'll fight!"

"Pinky…Brainy…" Caress whined as she looked at her pets. "Help me!"

"Ms. Fay!" Pinky shouted.

"Emotional attachment. She is not Ms. Fay. She is Dr. Fay. She is evil." The Brain recited to himself over and over. "She is not the same." An unwanted vision entered into his mind. The sweet smile of the black nosed creature as she wiggled her tail.

Zenny tried to fight, but the slimy creature easily threw him back.

"Give up! You wimpy warners are no match for me!" The slimy creature yelled angrily as he started walking away again.

Zenny tried to get up. He looked over at Yakko and Wakko. "Come on!"

Yakko and Wakko looked at each other. They had never used their powers for anything like fighting. Visual gags, fun tricks, that was about it.

Dot got the hint though. "Let her go ya big thug!" She caused an anvil from nowhere to drop on his head.

He didn't even notice it.

"Anvils don't work on them." Zenny frowned. "Their powerful magic-wise themselves."

"Oh. Then what?" Dot whined as they watched them take off.

"Now what? We can't use powers against it," Yakko whined.

Zenny got up again. He was trying to fight hand to hand, but it was too hard!

"Don't push me! I WILL hurt you!" The slimy creatured yelled as he threw Zenny across the room angrily.

Aroma and Dot both closed their eyes. What a landing!

"Brain!" Pinky whined. "He's gonna hurt Ms. Fay!"

'Evil. Evil. Evil. Evil.' Brain chanted to himself. Then, he couldn't help it as a memory came to him.

////"No! My mice! No! Let them go!" Caress shouted as she was held back.

"Unhand me!" The Brain yelled angrily.

"Brain!" Pinky yelled as he struggled as well.

They were both being held by the scientists. A syringe was being pointed on Brain's belly.

"Which is more important?" a scientist asked the girl. "Ms. Fay, which is more important? To keep your pets alive you will have the shape of a mouse forged into you forever. It is very painful Ms. Fay. Is your emotional bond strong enough? If not, I will eliminate them. How emotionally attached to your pets are you?"

"No. My Brainy! My Pinky!" Caress whined. "Never! Never hurt them!"

"Brain! What do we do?!" Pinky whined.

The Brain struggled to get free. He was a very smart and cunning mouse, but he was being held by his tail, a dangerous syringe just underneath him. He could not even struggle that much or he could get pierced.

"Fine! I'll do it! I don't care if it hurts!" Caress yelled angrily.

The scientists set the mice down and  one of them picked up a strange jar. She walked over to Caress and smeared the shape of a mouse into her bottom foot. "Permanent marks on a warner are painful. Once this starts to set in, the pain will begin. I shall be back in an hour. If you still accept the punishment, I will let your mice go. If you wish for the pain to stop, I will stop it but I will kill your mice." Without so much as a goodbye, she left.////

'Ms. Fay.' Brain watched as she started getting carried away. The warners were not strong enough to help.

Even Yakko and Wakko were starting to fight. They jumped on the creatures back and started beating it.

"Let her go!" Yakko shouted angrily.

"Yeah! You can't just take her! Evil or not, look at her?!" Wakko shouted.

The creature easily threw them off. They hit the painful glass cages as well. "She will be taken to our leader! He shall decide her fate!"

Caress reached out her hands desperately. "Help me! Please! Pinky! Brainy!"

"Brain! Brain?! Brain!" Pinky danced around anxiously. "What are we gonna do?!"

The Brain started to walk forward as another memory entered into his mind…

////"AAAAaaaaaHHhhhHHHhhhHhh!!!!"

"It's been one hour." The observer came back. She looked over at the mice. They were both cowering and covering their ears. "I see you've been screaming for awhile, haven't you?"

Caress only continued to scream.

"Should I make the pain stop?" The observer asked. She came over to her. "Ms. Fay? Stop the pain and kill your mice?"

Caress couldn't stop screaming, but she couldn't let anything bad happen. "NEVER! MY PETS! PINKY ARE BRAIN ARE MINE! THEY'RE MY F-F-FAMILYYYYY!!!!"////

"Salt!" The Brain made his decision. A chance of still being evil or not, he could not let the little girl deal with a horrible fate. "Conjure up salt!"

The slimy creature yelled and dropped the girl. "No! No! Damn, just take her! TAKE HER!!" He yelled as he started to run off.

Caress was on the floor crying. What was going on?

"Salt?" Yakko and Wakko both looked at each other.

Zenny scratched his head. "Why salt?"

"Magically powerful or not, those creatures still have a natural weakness. Their skin is not waterproof and must be kept wet for survival, similar to the Earth slug." The Brain explained.

"Egad Brain, you're a genius!" Pinky started to dance happily.

"Great." Zenny commented. "But hey smart guy, what about that evil factor? We don't know anything about her."

"All we can do is keep our eyes on her, Zenny." Dot smiled at the little girl. "I really don't see how she could have been evil."

The little girl grinned at her back.

"Okay." Yakko agreed. "We won't do anything yet, but let's just keep a close eye on her." He smiled and waved at the little warner.

She waved back and smiled.

"Meanwhile, I must go look at her computer." The Brain insisted. "There may be some useful information I may utilize."

"I hope so." Zenny scratched his head. "I'm really starting to wonder about that cookie."

"What cookie?" Wakko smiled.

"On her computer, she wrote something about finding the perfect cookie." Zenny shrugged his shoulders. "I don't what to believe anymore. An evil scientist turned into a little warner girl?"

Wakko watched as Zenny and the mice left. He looked back at Yakko. "What do you think?"

"That…maybe the end of the universe is around the corner?" Yakko smiled. His smile started to fade. "…doesn't look impossible anymore, does it?"

"Huh?" Aroma and Dot both looked at them strangely.

"What do you mean the end of the universe?" Dot asked. "What are you guys hiding?"

Yakko and Wakko both groaned.  Oh great. She was not gonna like this.

 


	20. 20. T.I.G.E.R.S

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Twenty: T.I.G.E.R.S?

(Reading on computer is in-between parenthesis)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The facility base…

"…" Aroma and Dot just looked at each other. They just received the crash course version of everything that had happened.

"Dr. Fay was raised here too? There are many of them? They perfected a cookie that gives warners unlimited anger power?" Dot said, making sure she got it all correct.

"Yeah." Wakko nodded his head. "That's pretty much it. Not very good, is it?"

"Oh, I don't know. The universe could be due for a makeover." Dot frowned. "But an evil person bent on ruling it is just isn't the right kind of designer for the job."

"I think you're right." Aroma pulled a poster out of nowhere. On it was a picture of space and a big banner on the top that said 'Designer For Hire'. "Dot or I would be much better at it."

Wakko and Yakko suddenly had heart bubbles popping from their heads. Aroma wasn't only hot, she had a great sense of humor. Of course, all warners had a sense of humor, but hers wasn't corny or cheesy! It was in synch with theirs. Oh, no Earthlings EVER were that attractive and had a sense of humor.

Dot went over to Wakko and popped his bubbles. "We aren't pretending to be cartoons anymore, cool it," Dot laughed.

Yakko coughed. "Anyhow, the Brain thinks the universe is pretty much screwed. Anyone have a second option?"

"I don't really know." Wakko shrugged his shoulders. As nice as Aroma is, they'd seen Zenny in action. No going there. "How would you stop an army of Dr. Fay's and a cookie?"

"I don't know?" Aroma shrugged. "A couple of malpractice suits and a glass of milk?"

Dot started to laugh at the joke.

Meanwhile, Yakko and Wakko just started to stare at her and grinned. Oh, she was PERFECT.

"Uhhh…" Dot went over to her brothers and pushed them back a little further. "Easy on the jokes Aroma, these guys are ticking time bombs."

"Well…okay." Aroma agreed. She had a good joke about ticking time bombs, but Dot was right. Last thing she needed was warner guy trouble without Zenny nearby. She did glance over at Yakko though. 'He really seems to like me. Either he's not a one female kinda guy or he really doesn't want to be a daddy.'

'Oh crap! She's looking at me? She's looking at me?!' Yakko stood up straight, his leg only thumping a little. 'Does she like me? No way! Females always run from me! But she looked at me? Was it just a passing glance? Do I do something? Wait, I can't! That Zenny guy would kick my ass! What do I do?' He tried to smile at her in a charming fashion.

Instead it turned out to be a goofy looking grin.

Aroma stopped looking at him. 'What was that look? Is that a come-and-get-me or is it an I-just-farted?' She backed up a little, just in case it was the second.

Dot backed up thinking it could be the same thing. "Okay, jokes aside for a minute. The end of the universe is probably not the best thing to crack jokes about."

"Well, it depends if their scrambled or…" Aroma stopped. "Nevermind."

Dot tried to smile. Once Aroma usually got over her shyness factor she was really fun to be around. Too bad the guys couldn't control themselves. She looked over at Yakko again. 'And what's wrong with him? He said he wasn't happy about the situation. Is he changing his mind? "…Yakko?" Dot said softly but firmly. "Could I talk to you for just a second?"

Yakko pointed at himself. "Me? Why, what did I do?"

"Yakko!" Dot said with more anger. "Follow me to drop off Ms. Fay. Okay?" She gave a polite smile afterwards.

Which told Yakko he was in deep trouble. "Can't Wakko-?"

"NOW!" Dot yelled as she picked up the little warner.

"Okay!" Yakko looked back at Wakko.

Wakko just smiled. He would get some one-on-one time with Aroma!

Yakko knew it. 'Dang. She looked at me, not him. Oh, who am I kidding? It's Wakko. He won't be able to do any better than me.' He just smiled back and started to follow Dot.

When they were a far enough distance away, Dot started to speak. "You better quit that, Yakko. I saw that, you're gonna confuse her! You can't have BOTH, what do you want?"

"Confuse? Both?" Yakko himself looked confused. "About what?"

"Hello! The kids?" Dot looked at him as if he had gotten hit in the head. "Duh!"

"What? Caress?" Yakko smiled. "Oh…yeah." He started to get the point. Aroma was a mother of three. What if she was shopping for a daddy? "Pfftt. Yeah, good point. Ooh! Maybe we should warn Wakko?"

"Warn Wakko?" Dot seemed confused. "Wakko doesn't need any warning." She crossed her arms. "Considering the way you've been acting, maybe Aroma should just choose him instead, huh?"

"Acting?" Yakko looked at her in a puzzling manner. "What do you mean? IS she interested?!" His eyes lit up. "Whoah. An interested female? That's never happened before! Oh wait, the kids. Oh, interested though?! Uuuhhh…uuhhh…"

"Yakko?" Dot looked at him funny. "What is up with you? Make up your mind and keep it made up!"

"My mind? What do ya mean?" Yakko whined. "Why are you being so hard on me Dot?"

Dot growled at him. He was being such a JERK! It's like he didn't even get it! Like Aroma didn't carry his kids! "You do KNOW she's pregnant again, right? The last thing she needs is your indecisiveness."

Ooh, Dot was pulling out big words. "Pregnant? Really?" Yakko smiled nervously. What was happening to Dot? "Umm…" What did she want? For him to stop gawking at her? It was hard enough to do already! Geez, it wasn't like he'd ever try anything. Heck, she was Zenny's sister. "Should I congratulate her?"

"What is wrong with you?!" Dot yelled. "You had better make up your mind Warner Brother! You were so close to Caress, how can you just give up like this?"

"Caress?" Yakko's nervousness was starting to disappear. "You mean, Aroma might not disappear with her?!"

"Well, of course not." Dot examined him. "You mean, you do want to?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I want to stay with Caress!" Yakko grinned. "What do I have to do?"

"Just tell her." Dot smiled. "Gosh Yakko, I thought you figured it out." she laughed. "Finally on the same level. Come on, go and tell her." She started yanking on his arm.

"Well, what do I say?" Yakko asked. "I mean, is she willing to come stay with us?"

"Ummm, yeah. Her and Zenny. Earth sounded really great to them." Dot grinned. "They'll stay in Burbank."

"Whoah, whoah!" Yakko pulled his arm back again. "The brother?" he whined.

"Until they get back on their feet." Dot smiled deceptively.

"She couldn't just come…ooh, by herself, could she?" Yakko's eyes lit up.

"No." Dot frowned. "Zenny's a brother, he comes with her."

"Okay." Yakko agreed. He was smiling from ear to ear. Aroma was going to stay. That meant Caress could stay! And he could get to know this Aroma a lot better.

That is until he saw Wakko.

Wakko was grinning from ear to ear himself. He was scoring great points with Aroma.

Aroma felt very comfortable with Wakko. After all, he was her new brother. "You're just as funny as Dot said you were."

"Uh oh." Dot went over and pulled Wakko away. "Hey Aroma, Yakko wants to talk to you now." She whispered lower. "He was confused."

"Oh? Oh." Aroma's happy expression disappeared to one of nervousness again.

"Hey, how's everything coming out here? Any suggestions?" Zenny asked as he started to walk toward them.

"Huh? Oh yeah! We we're supposed to be discussing the end of the universe." Dot hit her head. "Oops! Umm, Yakko? Aroma? Why don't YOU two discuss the end of the universe? I'm just going to talk with Wakko. Zenny, go hang out with the mice."

"Huh?" Wakko said sadly. It was somehow true? Dot WAS setting Yakko and Aroma up?

"Go," Dot insisted to him as she pulled Wakko. "Come on, Wakko, I need to talk to you." She looked over at Zenny and gave him her best sweet smile.

Zenny sighed but started to leave. He didn't see why he had to go hang out with the mice again.

Dot gave Yakko a 'you-can-do-it' grin before she pulled Wakko away.

"Okay." Yakko was positive. That evil place had done something to her. She was acting in the strangest ways now! At least she was herself most of the time. Yakko looked over at Aroma. "So, Aroma?" He tried to smile again. "Umm…are you gonna come live with us? 'Cause I am completely fine with that."

"You are?" Aroma asked. "I thought you didn't want to take an important role."

"No, no, I like Caress!" Yakko grinned. "I thought she was my niece for the longest time. I think it would be really great."

"Oh, okay." Aroma was starting to fidget. Damnit. Yeah, it was nice the guy wanted to be the daddy but now she'd have to go with the territory? She sighed. "Alright. I'll introduce you to the others too. You do know I'm pregnant too don't you?"

"Yeah! Congrats," Yakko grinned. "So, I'll finally meet her brothers and sisters, huh? She talked about them all the time."

"Yeah, she's fond of them." Aroma tried to smile. She would have to start being nice to the guy now. After all, he was her male. Hopefully, Dot was right about the way he acted. "That's nice." Aroma coughed. "Umm, yes. What should we do about the end of the universe?"

Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We're warners, what do we know?" He tried to give her a polite smile. 'Dang, if ONLY Zenny wasn't here!'

"WHAT?!"

Yakko heard Wakko in the background. What was Dot telling him?

"So, I hear you like to paddle. Any good?" Aroma smiled, trying to find a good connection to get started on.

"P-paddle?" Yakko started to laugh nervously. "Uhh…never really…I'm willing!"

Aroma gave him a confusing look. She brought the old paddleball she had from Turyip. "Dot always said you liked paddleball."

"Oh, paddleball?!" Yakko laughed nervously again. "Yeah, Yeah!" He stood straight up very proud. "I'm-"

"Yakko! Why didn't you tell me?" Wakko whined as he went over to Yakko.

"What?" Yakko asked innocently.

Wakko just shook his head sadly. Yakko, a father? Of three? With one on the way? His poor brothers life was changing forever. "I mean, that's great."

Yakko nodded his head. It was great. Now Caress could stay with them. He'd grown way too fond of that little warner, he didn't see how he could let her go. Now he didn't have too.

"Hey Yakko, you still holding those flowers?" Wakko asked.

Yakko nodded.

He smiled over at Aroma. He looked back at Yakko. "Give her one."

"What?" Yakko just gave him a disturbing look. He couldn't just GIVE Aroma a flower? Give a warner female a flower? Looking, gawking, chasing, that was okay! Giving a warner female a FLOWER, too serious! Not only that, she was a mother of 3! AND Zenny's sister! Was Wakko nuts? He thought about it a little harder. Why would Wakko say that?

Then, it came to him. "Oh!" Yakko suddenly figured it out. Aroma could use it a temporary flower for Caress if she wanted. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. 'I'm such an idiot, how did I not see it at first?' He had already fixed it beforehand so the little warner could wear it on her ears. Even though Wakko wouldn't approve, and he shouldn't, he still thought that should be Caress' flower. He handed it to Aroma. "Here, Wakko and I picked this up when we thought Caress was our niece. You can go ahead and use it if you want."

Aroma smiled at the flower as she took it. It was perfect for their little girl. He really had a knack for choosing flowers. "This is very beautiful, Yakko. Thanks, I'm sure she'll love it."

"Alright." Yakko smiled. He knew the red flower was perfect. He smiled smugly at Wakko.

Wakko's expression didn't change much. His brother should have given the flower to Aroma for Aroma, but he didn't want to for some reason? Oh well, at least the daughter had a flower now. He smiled encouragingly at Yakko. "Hey, let's show Dot the other flower? Yellow will probably suit her Caress."

"Yeah actually, I think it will!" Yakko grinned. He remembered what his real niece looked like when he first met her. "Let's go get her!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the headquarters to someone actually FOCUSING on the universe problem…

The Brain couldn't believe it. It wasn't right. It couldn't be right. It could NOT be right! Yet, there it was. He had been studying, staring at it, translating it, and he still could barely believe it. "Zenny, go get the others."

Zenny who was also staring at the screen shook his head and ran to gather the others. As everyone came in, Brain stood in front of the computer in a very serious matter.

"What's up?" Wakko asked. "Did you find a way to save the universe?"

"Did you find out what happened to Dr. Fay?" Dot asked.

"Did you order any pizza?" Yakko asked. "We're getting hungry."

"Did you order extra pepperoni? That'd be pretty good." Aroma smiled.

"Yeah, with some pop?" Zenny smiled.

"You didn't forget the cheesy sticks, did you?" Wakko grinned.

"Quit!" Brain frowned. "We've got a serious matter!" He hit a button on the computer and Yakko and Wakko's profile showed up. "Pinky."

Pinky started to move the computer mouse on both profiles down to the first experiments.

"That is the information on one of your first experiments." Brain stated. "Pinky."

Pinky moved the computer mouse much further down on both profiles.

"That is one of your last experiments." The Brain frowned. "Look at those numbers. Numbers are code for other experiments. There are two involved along with the Warner Brothers numbers."

"Yeah." Wakko moved up. He started to read the information. "The Burbank Studio Slaughterers were actually experiments?!"

"Not any experiment." The Brain frowned. "The language and meaning have been dead for 10,00 years. To achieve the same effect, I would translate it into 'Triggered Instant Gratification for Eradicating Refuse'." He pointed at the initials one by one. "T.I.G.E.R."

"Tiger?" Dot frowned. "You mean, that's what the name is for?!"

"Yes. When he gets older the name will also change." He clicked another button. "To Tigers. Loosely translated again, Torturing for Instant Gratification of Eradicating Refuse by Slaughtering." He brought up two separate profiles. "Meet the Burbank Studio Slaughterers."

Yakko and Wakko both came up extra close to the monitor.

"They were Tigers?" Wakko whined. "What?!"

"Oh, that's it." Aroma crossed her arms. "I am definitely changing his name."

"You said it sister." Dot agreed. "I'm not letting him have that name now!"

"The code means something for every little warners name." The Brain brought up another screen. "I have already finished the preliminary activity of translating the language with the same concept in mind."

(Tiger: Triggered Instant Gratification for Eradicating Refuse

Tigers: Torturing for Instant Gratification of Eradicating Refuse by Slaughtering

Caress: Comprehending Assertive Rigid Experimental Schooled Scientists

Caress FAY: Comprehending Assertive Rigid Experimental Schooled Scientists: Family Activity Yielders

Enchantment: Ever Non-Changing Happy and Accordingly Nicely Treated but Manipulative Enablers for New Trust.

Tigger: Transforming Innovators who Greatly Generate Experimental Reversals

Cyrus: Changes Young Radically and Undergoes Stability

Moxie: Metamorphosis of Offspring Xeroxes Into Exclusion.)

"What are we looking at?" Zenny asked. "What is that mumbo jumbo? Couldn't you have done a better job Mr. R?"

"Yeah, I don't understand half that stuff." Wakko agreed.

"I translated with the same initializing integrity that I could. The language IS over 10,000 years old." The Brain continued. "To put it in pig latin, here."

He brought up another screen.

(Tigers: Experiments who perform the dirty work for the facility.

Caress Fay : Scientists who run the experiments and are in charge of breeding new experiments

Enchantment: Treats and bonds with experiments nicely but ultimately manipulating young's own self trust and image.

Tigger: Changes experiments from normal happy selves to a depressed and angered state.

Cyrus: Stabilizes the depressed and angered state to that of irreversible change.

Moxie: Changes experiment into a complete waryes.)

"What's this?" Yakko asked. "What's a Waryes?"

"A Waryes must be the changed state into which the creature falls into." The Brain slowly continued. "For a warner, it starts with a graying over the white areas of the coat. The blackening of the nose is next, and the tail soon grows short and disappears afterward."

"Wait." Aroma frowned. "No." She shook her head. "No."

The Brain nodded his head. "I do not know about the other warners but your Tiger is no longer a warner. He will eventually become just like the others."

"No!" Aroma protested. "My Tiger is the sweetest, zaniest, most gentlest little warner in the world!"

"So was Ms. Fay!" Brain couldn't help but yell. He took a deep breath. "She was a kind warner. Willing to go through great pains just to save Pinky and I."

"She was so sweet!" Pinky grinned. "She gave us cookies and she sang!"

"You've met her true self now." The Brain reminded her.

"I don't care! This is happening to MY Tiger!" Aroma was getting frustrated! She was not one to lash out like Dot was, but this was her son he was talking about! "He's my Tiger, not some future serial killer! Do you understand?!" She looked over at Yakko. "Tell him!"

Yakko just pointed at himself. "Me? I don't know the kid."

Dot nudged him hard in the shoulder. Ooh! He made her so mad sometimes! Sure he hadn't met him, but he was his SON!

"It will happen." The Brain said firmly. "There is still a chance it could happen to all the little warners. Not only that, some were given the perfected cookie."

"Yeah, we remember." Zenny frowned. "So what? Are you saying the worlds gonna end by OUR kids?"

"Our kids?" Wakko looked over at Zenny suspiciously. He had completely forgotten for awhile, but…how did Zenny really KNOW Dot? How did he become so close?

"I recommend keeping them happy and zany. Do not associate any angry actions or depressive states upon them." The Brain replied. "I must stay here and look into this further." He went over and picked up a piece of paper. "Take this. These are the code numbers for the little warners who survived the birthing process and may possibly have the ability to destroy worlds."

Yakko reached for the piece of paper. Luckily, there were only 10 numbers. "Wow! Good thing this cookie made having little warners so hard, huh?"

"Yakko!" Dot hit him hard in the shoulder. She pointed over at Aroma.

"I mean for certain warners." He added as he smiled at Aroma. "First time's probably the most difficult? Fourth time a breeze?" He groaned. "Sorry, I forgot! I'm not perfect."

Even Wakko was looking at him in shame. Yeah, Yakko wasn't perfect but that was his KID! He should have remembered AND said something uplifting! He just turned away. 'Is he in denial?'

"The breeding season seems to be over." The Brain replied. "If these little warners do not cause the end to come, next millenium someone surely will."

"Can't you ever say anything that's happy news?" Wakko whined. "Great! Kids are gonna wipe everything out or in a millennium we'll be gone."

"What about Tiger?" Aroma asked nervously.

"I suspect it takes a great deal to change a little warner. Four different forms of doctors that are trained for many centuries must be used it seems." The Brain stated, giving some 'happy' to his news. "Work on keeping them zany and happy and most should be fine."

"What about Tiger?" Aroma said more firmly.

"…inconclusive." The Brain finally replied. "Keep him happy and feeling safe. Never say anything negative around the young waryes."

"Warner!" Aroma corrected him. "He is a warner."

"Warner." The Brain gave in. "Now, go drop off the young one's. Have all the prisoners been freed?"

"Yeah." Dot tried to smile. "A couple were missing that we knew."

Aroma nodded her head and looked at Dot. Jill was one of the missing prisoners.

"She was probably freed or turned into a walking experiment." Aroma replied. Surely nothing bad could happen to Jill, right?

"Good. Different space area officials are coming to help get them to their rightful planets." The Brain stated. "You should get all the warners back to Anima and STAY there." He said firmly. "Do not let those special 10 out of your site for very long. I do not know all their statuses, just the numbers Dr. Fay wrote before she changed."

"Okay!" Wakko grinned. "Well, keeping little warners happy on Anima is super easy! I think the universe will be just fine!"

"Hopefully." The Brain replied. For once, the warner may have been right. Surely in a millennium he would know how to stop everything. "Just remember what I said."

"Keep the little warners happy!" Yakko grinned. "Got it!"

"Although, there is something else I must inform you of." The Brain frowned. "Tigers always complete their missions. Pinky."

Pinky went back and closed out all the windows except the Burbank Studio Slaughterers' profiles.

"There were plans on the computer that stated the experiments were being…rescued in one week." The Brain frowned. "They will not be happy if and when they get out. You do remember how the second experiment was going?"

"Scratchy and Caress." Yakko frowned. "No way! They are going after Scratchy?!"

"Perhaps a small trip after you drop off all the warners would be beneficial if you carefully-" The Brain continued.

"Small trip nothing, we're going now," Yakko declared.

Dot and Wakko quickly ran after him. Who knew what could happen to their Scratchansniff?

"Oh, fun. Another detour?" Zenny whined.

"Wait." The Brain insisted. "You must think-"

"The human means so much to them." Aroma smiled. "Oh come on Zenny Wenny!" Aroma laughed. "Dot really likes that human too."

"I know." Zenny agreed. "Alright sis. One more stop and it's back to Anima." He put her hand around her shoulder. "Sorry about all this Aroma. I know you hate warners chasing after you. I'll do my best to keep them at bay though, alright?"

"Would you listen?" The Brain frowned.

Aroma smiled sweetly at her brother. Neither of them were listening to the mouse. "Okay, Zenny, but there's something I really need to tell you."

"Well, it can wait for now," Zenny laughed. "Come on, let's get going!"

"Uhhh…Brain?" Pinky scratched his head. "Are they going to Earth? With all the little warners still?"

"Yes, Pinky." The Brain closed his eyes. Warners never thought things through. "I fear the worst as well."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	21. 21: These Are the Days of Our Warners

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Twenty One: These Are the Days For Our Warners

////memories are inbetween here////

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aroma tossed and turned on her cot. Settling 400 little warners wasn't an easy task no matter who you were. She yawned as she started to wake up. She smiled as she watched Yakko with Caress.

Caress continued to cling to his poor trousers. She didn't want to sleep away from him.

"Come on." Yakko smiled at her. "For the 100th time, think of it as a BIG bedroom in the water tower."

Caress continued to cling on.

Aroma smiled. Her little warner was always a clinger. She looked to the right of her at Dot. Dot's Enchantment was sleeping comfortably next to her Enchantment and other warner babies on the floor. Zenny was nearby Dot, his kids sleeping on his shoulders. 'Look how happy they are. Look how happy Zenny is. He's got his family back.' She chuckled a little at her brother's grin. He snuggled up a little closer to Dot. 'He's got Dot back too.'

Aroma stared straight ahead at the endless sea of little warners. Sleeping on the ground, on window panes, on furniture, under furniture, in furniture, they found the strangest places to be comfortable. A little girl earlier actually tried to crawl into a duct for a place to sleep. Luckily, Zenny had spotted her and brought her back down.

Wakko was sleeping in the driver's seat, his feet on the wheel. The ship would be on cruise control for awhile but if anything happened, a sound would beep and Wakko would wake up and take control. Until then, he was just dreaming away.

Aroma looked over at her Tiger. He had isolated himself in a small corner away from everyone. He still wasn't sleeping. He was just watching Yakko with Caress.

Aroma sighed and looked over at Yakko with Caress again. She had introduced him to their son and their baby, but he only smiled and seemed vaguely interested. 'He is learning I guess.'

She proceeded to get up to go over to Tiger. Her little boy was so quiet now. Who knows what they did to him? The words Brain used echoed over and over in her head. How could that happen to her little boy? 'I've never minded the code names before but now I don't want them. I really should give the children real names but I'll have to talk to Yakko. Talk to my male. A phrase I thought I'd never have to use.'

Aroma smiled down at her Tiger as she went over to him. "Hey there, can't you go to sleep?" she smiled. "Do you want to come sleep with momma?" She watched as Tiger shook his head no. She had asked him earlier and he had given her the same answer.

"Well, mommy can sleep over here with you?" Aroma smiled.

Tiger still wouldn't change his mind. He just continued to watch Yakko with Caress.

"I love you." Caress smiled up at Yakko. "You're the best daddy in the whole wide world!"

Yakko just shook his head. He had already told her a hundred times over he wasn't her daddy. She kept saying her mommy told her he was the daddy. It didn't make much sense. Was the dad named Yakko, is that why she was confused? "Not again, Caress."

"Sorry." Caress crawled up and hugged Yakko. For some reason, her daddy wouldn't let her call him daddy.

Tiger couldn't sleep. He still felt scared. 'Why don't I feel happy anymore? Why don't I care to sing? Why don't I like bouncing the way I used to? I'm allowed to now. Why can't I like anything again?'  He shivered as he started to remember what had happened before he was returned to his mommy.

////Tiger was curled up in a dark corner eating a cookie. He did nothing but sit there, day in and day out. Bouncing was forbidden. Singing was forbidden. Smiling was forbidden. Playing was forbidden. Anything at all considered zany was forbidden. If he broke the rules, he would not be punished. His family would. If he sang, Caress would be scarred. If he smiled, Enchantment would be beaten. If he did anything they considered zany or playful, his mommy would be killed.

Over and over, the same recording filled the room. It was the same repetitive message, over and over again:

YOU ARE A TIGER. YOU ARE A TIGER. YOU ARE A KILLER. YOUR SISTER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR MOTHER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR BABY SISTER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING. YOUR FATHER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR FATHER HATES YOU. HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. HE WILL NEVER SEARCH FOR YOU. IF YOU MEET HIM, HE WILL HATE YOU. HE WILL SEE THE EVIL WITHIN YOU. YOUR SISTER LOVES YOUR FATHER, NOT YOU. HE HAS STOLEN HER LOVE FROM YOU. YOUR MOTHER LOVES YOUR FATHER, NOT YOU. HE HAS STOLEN HER LOVE FROM YOU. YOU ARE TRAPPED IN HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT LOVED. YOU ARE A THING. A NUMBER. A NAME THAT IS ONLY A CODE. YOUR SISTER IS WITH YOUR FATHER NOW. HE LOVES HER VERY MUCH. NO ONE LOVES YOU. YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BOUNCE. YOU DO NOT DESERVE HAPPINESS. YOU DO NOT DESERVE LOVE. YOU DESERVE ONLY COOKIES. COOKIES ARE YOUR HAPPINESS. NO LOVE, JUST COOKIES. NO LOVE, JUST COOKIES.

Tiger ignored it at first. He sat and sang on the inside of his head. He bounced on the inside. He could not do anything though. He was alone. He believed his mommy would come for him. Everyday, he knew his mommy would come for him. Night after night he waited. Day after day, he waited. His mother never came. No one ever came…////

Aroma woke up a second time that night. She looked over at Yakko who had given in and slept on a cot near Caress. He wasn't very nearby Aroma though. 'He's being a good father. I am his female'. She sighed and made up her mind. She scooted her cot closer to him.

At first, Yakko didn't notice. He had been too worn out. Settling all the warners down and then still having to deal with Caress. It wasn't an easy job. He had fallen asleep, dreaming about the happy days on Earth. Pretending to be cartoon kids. The warner trio Yakko, Wakko and Dot. He dreamed of Scratchansniff and their fun sessions. He dreamed of making Ralph chase after them and them always getting the last laugh. Yeah, Burbank was the life.

Eventually though, he awoke, expecting just to turn on his side.

Instead, Yakko saw Aroma's face peacefully sleeping not more than a few feet away from him. 'Zenny. Zenny. Zenny. Zenny.' He kept repeating it over and over in his head! But there she was, sooo close to him! He and Wakko had both been so good since they first saw her! They didn't grab her, they didn't kiss her, they barely catcalled her that one time! 'He took on those slaughterers, I've seen him fight, don't be stupid, don't be stupid!'

Then Aroma started to yawn.

And he couldn't take it anymore! He grabbed her and threw a big kiss on her, just like he used to give Hello Nurse.

Aroma woke up in surprise as she felt lips on top of hers, practically smothering her! Her first instinct was to push the offender away and call out for Zenny to beat the crap out of him. Then, when she opened her eyes, she realized it was Yakko. And as out of sorts as that bizarre kiss was, she was his female now. She could not turn him away.

So, she started to gently kiss him back.

Yakko's eyes grew very wide when he realized he was being kissed back, and moments later he involuntarily jumped back and tripped over his cot! He tried to keep his balance but eventually fell down. "Uhhh…"

As he looked up he saw Aroma standing above him.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

Yakko quickly got up. "What the heck was that?" he pointed to her. "You kissed me back?!"

"Uhhh…yeah." Aroma said it as if it should have been quite obvious.

"Why? What?" Yakko started to hit his head. In all his years of chasing females, warners or humans or cartoons, he would ALWAYS be turned away! It was expected, it was always expected. But here, here she actually kissed him back. She actually kissed HIM.

Yakko just experienced something new: his first shared kiss.

"What are you doing? Why did you do that? Huh? What reason? I don't get it?!" Yakko was started to yak a mile a minute. "What's going on, why did you kiss me back? Why?"

Aroma just gave him a peculiar look as some warners were starting to groan crankily. Yakko's outburst had woken some up. "Why? You're asking me why?"

"Yeah," Yakko whined. "That was…that was…"

"You kissed me." Aroma simply replied. "I had to kiss you back. I'm your female."

"You're my what?" Yakko took a quick step back. "What? I…I…." His voice was starting to slide nervously. "…I don't think so!"

"What do you mean you don't think so?" Aroma looked at him strangely. "I've had kids with you. I'm your female."

"WHAAAAT?!"

The 'what' Yakko just yelled was so loud, everyone was starting to wake up. Including Zenny.

"Yo…what's going on?" Zenny yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Aroma and a very out of it Yakko. "Aroma?"

Aroma bit her lip. "Nothing Zenny."

"Nothing? N-nothing? Y-y-you just accused me of being a dad!!" Yakko yelled senselessly.

"What?!" Zenny yelled angrily as he started to run over to Aroma. "Aroma, what's going on?"

Aroma tried to smile sweetly at her brother as Dot quickly rushed over.

"Zenny, calm down," Dot insisted as she started to push him back gently. "It's not his fault."

"What? YOU agree?!" Yakko looked unbelievingly at Dot. "Hello, I've been in prison! I only met her yesterday!"

"What are you talking about? You said you knew," Dot yelled back at him.

"Knew? Knew?! I know I'm not no dad!" Yakko yelled at her. "No way, no how sib!"

"What's going on?" Wakko yelled as he came in from the front of the ship.

"SOMEHOW, he says he didn't know!" Dot pointed at Yakko. "He's refusing to believe too."

"What? You told Wakko too?" Yakko whined. "Why are you doing this? I'm not a dad, Dot!"

"Yeah, you better PRAY you aren't!" Zenny yelled angrily as he started to march toward Yakko. "You're not good enough for Aroma!"

"Don't be like that! Yakko's plenty good enough for Aroma!" Dot insisted as she tried to keep Zenny back. "Zenny, stop! He's your brother!"

"Only through our kids, not through Aroma's!" Zenny yelled accusingly as he pointed at Yakko.

"WHAAT?!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the same room, but watching with interest…

"Wow…" One of the adult warner females whispered to her male. "It's like a soap opera, isn't it?"

Most of the adults were watching the Warner Brothers and their family. Some were actually eating popcorn and drinking soda! It was the most entertaining thing they had ever seen.

"Yeah, so what's going on again?" A warner asked his female. "Okay, he just found out he was the dad and they found out he was a dad?"

"No, no." His female continued eating her popcorn. "Everyone thought he, uuhhh Yakko I think was his name? Anyhow everyone thought Yakko knew he was a dad, but he just found out that he was a dad. Aroma's brother Zenny, remember him? He was so angry he just spilled that HE was the dad of Dot's kids, and now they are all just growling at each other."

"Oh. Thanks for clearing that up. Can I have some of your popcorn?" The male warner smiled at his female.

All the warners just continued to watch the drama unfold.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the drama…

"You do NOT own Dot!" Yakko pointed at Zenny accusingly as he kept pushing Dot further away. Wakko was on the other side, making sure she couldn't get away.

"Stop it you two, Zenny has been really good so far," Dot whined at her brothers, trying to make them let her go.

Meanwhile, Zenny was guarding Aroma. "Oh yeah? Well, MY sister is not yours. I don't care what the deal is. You are NOT the father of her kids!"

"I already said that," Yakko yelled at him. "So don't you come near our sister!"

"Don't you come near mine," Zenny yelled back.

"We don't care if you are the dad! Warner law does NOT apply! Dot didn't CHOOSE you!" Wakko pointed at Zenny.

"Yeah!" Yakko agreed.

"Quit it you two!" Dot tried to get away, but her brothers were being very fierce against Zenny. Not that she could blame them. "This is just the way it is."

"No, it isn't." Yakko growled at Zenny. "Sneaking under us like that, TRYING to be friendly…"

"Sneaking under you? You were sneaking under me!" Zenny yelled angrily as he stood in front of Aroma protectively. "And Dot? YOU hid it from me?"

"I thought you knew," Dot whined. "Really Zenny, I did! Yakko said you knew!"

"Oh, and when did you plan on telling us about YOUR secret?" Wakko asked Dot angrily.

"At the right time." Dot insisted. "Quit it, this is nuts!"

"Zenny." Aroma said calmly to her brother. "It is not his fault."

"Damn right," Yakko agreed. "Because it's not possible!"

"Yakko, stop!" Wakko shouted at him. "You've felt extremely close to Caress a long time. Don't you remember? You even went so far as to give her a nickname."

"It doesn't mean I'M the dad!" Yakko whined. "I'm not a dad! I'm not! I'm not!"

"You are," Dot insisted. "That's why the facility set you up with Caress, Yakko. To see if you would naturally act like an Uncle or a Dad," Dot said trying to calm down. "Yakko, she is your daughter. I wouldn't lie to you, would I?"

"No." Yakko shook his head. "But I've been in prison!"

"A prison they've controlled," Dot yelled. "You were as accessible as Zenny was and you KNOW it!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the interested audience….

"Hey?" A warner male asked his female. "Did you eat all the popcorn already?" He looked behind him. "Any of you have any popcorn?"

"No. You can have a soda though." A warner smiled and handed him a soda.

"Thanks." The male smiled back at his female. "So, you think this is gonna work itself out tonight?"

The female shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Can I have some of your soda?"

The warners all watched as Yakko and Wakko shouted back angry remarks at Zenny. Zenny shot back with remarks too. Dot yelled at them to calm down. Aroma was trying to make her own brother calm down. That didn't work though and other words started to be used.

"Ooh, easy!" The male looked over at his female. "You got the kids' ears covered up? Because that wasn't good."

His female shook her head. "Put special plugs in before this started. Had a feeling something they shouldn't hear would come up." She shook his pop. "Sorry, I finished your soda."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the drama once more…

"Okay." Zenny looked back at Aroma. "There's only one way to know for sure it's him. If it is him, his number will match the I.D. number under the father for Caress in the database." He picked up his cell phone and dialed. "Brain will tell us once and for all who the dad is to who."

"Fine," Yakko crossed his arms. "But you're still not getting Dot."

Zenny called the Brain to get the info. "Alright. Just as I thought." He smiled over at Yakko and Wakko. "I'm the father of Dot's kids according to Brain."

Yakko motioned for the phone and Zenny gladly 'tossed' it at him. Yakko growled as he heard the answer on the phone. He looked over at Wakko. "He's right."

"You're still not getting Dot," Wakko insisted as he 'tossed' the phone back to Zenny.

Zenny listened and growled as he heard Brain's next answer. "Dammit. Dammit!" He 'tossed' the phone back to Yakko. "Alright 'daddy', you're still not getting near my sister."

Yakko's anger subsided a bit at the word. He held the phone up to his ear.

And heard the words he was just not ready for.

In one swift motion, he let the phone drop to the floor.

Wakko and Dot stopped struggling against each other as they saw the expression on Yakko's face.

Wakko put his hand gently on Yakko's shoulder. He didn't know what to say. The way Yakko had been so calm about everything, he had thought Yakko must have known for some time. Dealt with everything already.

Dot stood by Yakko's side as well, putting her hand on his other shoulder. She had been foolish to just assume that he'd be fine with it. Then again, he shouldn't have been so cold about it. 'I should have known. This isn't how he should have found out.'

Wakko looked at his brother sadly. He couldn't tell how Yakko was taking it. He didn't look mad. He didn't look extremely sad. He didn't even look confused. He was just staring at the ground as if it had answers and it would tell him what to do if he stared at it long enough. "Yakko? Are you okay?"

Yakko didn't say a word. He didn't move. He didn't comprehend that Wakko was even trying to talk to him. All he could hear, was his own breathing.

 In………out……...in……….out.

"I think he needs to sit down." Dot told Wakko. "Grab a chair."

Wakko picked up a little warner from a chair. "You'll get this back later." He pulled a couple little warners from inside the chair. "You will two." He lifted it and exposed three other little warners. "You will too I guess?" He went over to Yakko and put the chair behind him.

Dot gently helped him sit down. "There you go big brother. Comfy? Want a pillow?"

Zenny just watched Yakko carefully. For now, the fighting would have to stop. The way Yakko had taken the news, he would have been a real ass to keep the fighting up. Yeah, like it or not, he could relate to how he felt. Kids he never planned on having? From a female he'd never even met? Oh yeah, Yakko was taking the news in a similar way Zenny did himself.

Even Aroma didn't know how to act. She just looked over at her Caress who didn't seem to have a distinguishable look besides worry on her face. She looked over at Tiger. He still seemed to be in a world all his own. She looked out to the other warners.

Who were suddenly all yawning, covering up and laying down.

Wakko and Dot looked at their brother with worry.

"Yakko?" Wakko asked in a very worried tone. "Please say something? Anything?"

Yakko slowly drew his attention from the uncommunicating ground to Wakko's shirt, to his fellow brother's face. "I'm a father, Wakko."

"I know." Wakko answered back sympathetically. He wanted to say more, but he didn't know what to say. Learning about fatherhood after a kid's birth, that wasn't a warner thing. Barely knowing the woman you fathered kid's with, that wasn't a warner thing. That happened with other species. That happened to people on talk shows on Earth. Not warners.

Warners were always happy, zany, and simple creatures. They chased after each other constantly but once they found another warner they loved, they'd settle down and have a kid. They'd be each others for the rest of their lives, happily ever after. Even in a rare warner death, mates were hardly ever switched. It wasn't their way.

"It's okay Yakko, it wasn't your fault." Dot tried to smile comfortingly. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"I have a family." Yakko said slowly, more to himself. "According to the law, I have a female."

"Yeah." Dot agreed. She tried to keep smiling to help cheer him up. He couldn't stay in that state for too long. "Aroma's a really nice warner, Yakko. She'll be really good to you. Just be kind to her, okay?"

Yakko looked over at Dot. "She's really my female?"

"Yes, Yakko. Please accept it?" Dot whined. "Loburn isn't easy Yakko, so please accept it?"

Yakko stared back at the ground again. Loburn. Even though most warners only wanted one mate, every once in a while, there was a rebel. Someone who thought one male or female wasn't enough. That's when Anima's only real law system came into the picture. Simply called 1-1. One male to one female only. The female would obey and respect her male and the male would be kind to his female. Break that and you would receive the only punishment Anima had: Lovers Loburn. Burned with a mark of a broken heart that would stay upon you for eternity. Once received, a warner would be an outcast to society and never have another warner mate again.

"Yakko?" Dot repeated. "Please accept it?"

"Loburn? They wouldn't!" Wakko whined. "This is really rare, Dot."

"It doesn't matter, law's law," Dot whined back at him. "You guys gotta accept it. I'm Zenny's female and Aroma is Yakko's female." She looked over at Yakko. "Zenny and I have already talked about it. When he was out, he called Anima and explained the situation."

"Wait. They knew where you were?" Wakko yelled. "We called them for information! They told us not to pursue you!"

"Probably for your own safety," Dot replied. "I don't think Anima's a planet that would have gone up against Dr. Fay. Anyhow, you're missing the point. They still said I was his female. It's just the way it is." She put her hand on Yakko's shoulder again. "Yakko? When…" Dot didn't want to tell them. She didn't want to tell them. She had to let him know though. "When I was an experiment, I was forced to choose between keeping my name or going through our planet's most primitive scarring. It was the same thing but instead of a broken heart…" She raised the sleeve on her white shirt. "…I have my name."

 


	22. 22: No One Ever Knew About

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Twenty Two: No One Knew About Them

////memories are inbetween here////

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakko and Yakko's eyes grew wide.

"Dot?!" Wakko grabbed her arm and looked at it closely. "They did this to you?"

Dot pulled her arm away and tried to laugh. It was really hard not to get serious. Too much was happening around them. "Yeah…it really hurt." She looked over at Yakko pleadingly. "She's a real nice female, Yakko. One of the best you could ever have. Please?"

Yakko pulled her arm back over to him. "They burned you?!" He grabbed his head. He wasn't there to protect his little sister!

"Yakko," Dot scolded. "Pay attention. Look, Aroma wanted to let you choose! Be a dad, or don't. If you are, she'll be a good female to you. If you don't, she'll treat you like an average warner. Okay? There's no reason to reject her."

Yakko slowly nodded his head.

Zenny slowly shook his head. "Aroma's not his female."

"Zenny." Dot said in a warning tone.

"Okay, how about this?" Wakko tried to smile. "We're all gonna live together anyhow. If Yakko doesn't treat Aroma any different, then Zenny doesn't treat Dot any different. We'll all be like friends!"

Yakko tried to think straight. He had a female. He had kids. He had family? He NEVER planned on that so soon. Maybe when he was 8 centuries, or maybe even 7 centuries, but now? He hadn't even been an adult warner for 10 years! He didn't know the first thing about being a dad! What was he supposed to do?

Wakko kept waiting for an answer. "Hello?"

Zenny sighed. "No, I can't." He smiled at Dot. "I like being your male."

Dot blushed. "Well, I like-"

"I don't like!" Wakko interrupted the two. The nerve. Some warner moving in on Dot. Well, at least they had collateral. "Okay, new rule." Wakko pointed at Zenny. "Whatever you do with Dot…Yakko can do with Aroma." He grinned triumphantly.

Take that baby sister snatcher.

"What do you mean whatever I do?" Zenny whined. He looked over at Dot.

Dot shrugged her shoulders. "What do you think?" Dot asked Zenny.

"I think it sounds fine." Wakko smiled happily. He looked down at Yakko. His brother still wasn't running on all cylinders yet. "Yakko? What do you think?"

"Huh?" Yakko wasn't even listening. He was trying to understand everything. 'Three kids. I have three little warners? And one on the way?! Oh, I forgot about that. I'll be a dad of four. I just got over my teen phase, this is not fair. How could this happen? Me! A dad? And not even know it?'

"The deal with Aroma and you." Wakko smiled at Yakko. "What do you think?"

"Deal?" Yakko asked again. 'Three warners. Two kids, one baby, one unborn…aah! How am I gonna do this? I don't know the first thing about being a dad. What if I mess up? No, no, no. Being an uncle is one thing, being Caress' dad is completely different. And…oh, those kids.' Yakko sighed. 'That's why she introduced me?' He looked briefly over at Aroma's Tiger who was staring back at him. 'Ah! That one? The creepy little one is mine? Oh great, of all the luck! Hundreds of warner kids and I end up with the spooky one. Okay, okay. He's my kid, can't think of him as spooky. It's not his fault. I'm sure Brain'll find a way to cure him.'

"Spaceship to Yakko? Anima to Yakko?" Wakko tried to get Yakko to understand. It was the perfect deal. Surely Zenny would keep his hands off their baby sister if his own baby sister was at risk, right? "Earth to Yakko?!"

'Alright, so there's the iffy kid and Caress. One of the endless babies in a corner, and an unborn warner. Okay, that's not too bad? Right? I mean, Dot handled it. Although, she started from scratch!' Yakko whined to himself. 'She started with one baby and she was there for it all. I'm starting with THREE AND another one on the way.'

"Yakko?" Wakko growled. He was getting tired of being ignored.

Aroma was fairly quiet in the corner. She didn't exactly like the arrangement because she knew how close Dot and Zenny had really become. They were very good with each other, it wouldn't be right to limit them. Then again, if Yakko agreed to it he would be limited.  She couldn't help thinking THAT would be really nice.

"I don't know…" Yakko finally answered. "I don't know the first thing about being a dad."

Wakko just hit his head. "Yakko, we're you even listening? The deal, with Aroma."

"Deal?" Yakko sighed. "Oh yeah, uhhh…I don't know. I'm not really ready for this, I can't say I can be a dad or not."

"No, not that," Wakko whined. "Yakko! Dot and Zenny! You and Aroma can go as far as they go!"

"Huh?" Yakko was getting a little better with functioning, but Wakko didn't make much sense. "What do you mean?"

"If he hugs Dot, you hug Aroma." Wakko smiled. "If he kisses Dot, you kiss Aroma. And most importantly, if he tries to take her away from us, you can take Aroma away!"

"I don't like this." Zenny frowned at Wakko. "Dot and I are different than those two. We know each other. Yakko and my sister don't know each other."

"Oh, I think it's exactly the same thing." Wakko smiled as he disagreed. "The exact. Same. Thing." He looked over at Yakko. "What do you think?"

"Think?" Yakko leaned back in his chair. 'I'm already a dad, no turning back on that. Dot's already claimed by Zenny. We're all completely stuck.' He looked over at Aroma. 'On the other hand…'

Aroma felt a bit uneasy as she watched Yakko looking her up and down. Zenny did as well as he completely blocked Yakko's view of her. Aroma sighed, but stepped over again so she was in Yakko's view again. If he wanted to see her, then he should see her.

Yakko seemed a bit intrigued by her rebellious action. 'That's right, I really am her male. She can't reject me. She can't reject me? Hey, hey, she can't reject me!' He leaned against the arm rest of the chair and gazed at her. 'I can't change the fact I have kids, but at least I have them with that warner! Hellooo Nurse! A female! I actually have a female? I can joke, I can talk, I can hug, I can kiss, I can do ANYTHING with her.'

"Quit, Quit, QUIT!" Zenny shouted. He couldn't take anymore! Yakko was looking at Aroma as if she was some kind of prize in a cereal box! "I know what you are thinking. Get it out of your head. She's already carrying YOUR 4th kid anyhow."

Yakko started to sit up. Zenny didn't really think Yakko would go THAT far, did he? Heck yeah, having a female that didn't run away was a great thing but he wouldn't make her his slave. Or the other thing Zenny was probably thinking of.

Besides, he'd only had a real first kiss tonight.

"Okay, that's it. I accept." Zenny said firmly to Wakko. "Yakko can't do ANYTHING to Aroma that I don't do with Dot. Deal."

Wakko grinned widely. "Okay Yakko, what do you think?"

"Well…" Yakko tried to decide. He had a great opportunity here. Then again, she wasn't supposed to be just another female to chase. She was his female. The only warner he'd ever have by his side. He looked down then up at Aroma one more time. 'legs…legs…ooohh…aahh…nice face too. Hmmm…' It was hard letting go, but he knew Wakko's deal was for the best. It would help protect Dot definitely. Not only that, Aroma was often skittish around him. Now he understood why. '…oooh…sooo above my league….want….can't…control!' He took a deep breath. If he took the deal, Aroma wouldn't be so skittish. No, she'd know Yakko gave up control to a dual agreement. Might make him look better too. 'I could get to know my female…considering were stuck together the rest of our lives that's pretty important…she'd feel safer….oh, but look at her….no, no! Yakko, get a grip! You know what you have to do!'

He took one more deep, long, breath. "…deal."

Caress smiled and walked over to Yakko. He looked a little better now.

Everyone just stared at the two. What would Yakko say? What would he do?

Yakko just smiled at her. "Hey there, Caress! It's getting late, you should be sleeping. How many times does your Uncle Yakko have to tell you that?"

"But Yakko, you're not my Uncle Yakko." Caress said, a bit perplexed.

"Heh. Yeah, you listen to every word." Yakko sighed and picked Caress up. "Okay kid, I'm gonna level with you. Turns out I am your daddy. Thing is, I don't know how to be a daddy. So for now, keep calling me your Uncle Yakko."

Caress looked very sad. "You don't want to be my daddy?"

"Hey, hey! Don't look so glum." Yakko raised her up and smiled. "I didn't say that, I just don't know how to be a daddy. Let me put it to you this way. Remember that circus you, Wakko and I went to? Let's say someone told you you had to join the circus and become a trapeze artist. You know, jumping from other people's hands, flipping, catching other ropes and things? Could you do it?"

Caress shook her head no.

"Course not! You would need to learn first. I guess that's where I am now li…" Yakko smiled. Yeah, he didn't have to watch his boundaries anymore. "That's where I am now little monkey. Only instead of a trapeze…"

"-You have to learn how to be a daddy!" Caress grinned. "I get it Uncle Yakko!"

"Good! Now, you get some sleep." Yakko smiled as he set her back down. "I'll talk with you and your brother more tomorrow. Okay?"

Caress nodded her head. She smiled up at him. "Good night, Uncle Yakko."

Yakko just rubbed her head affectionately. "Nighty night to you too, my little Caressy-loo." He gave her a little wink before she went to lay back down.

He put the situation in an extremely simple language for Caress, but turning from a free-range hormone driven still-new adult to a loving father and male wasn't going to be easy. His whole life had just changed. Completely. He looked over at the others.

Some looked unhappy about how he handled the situation. Dot, for example.

"Learn to be a daddy? I'm just your Uncle for now?" Dot looked very disappointed at him. "Being a dad isn't like being in the circus, Yakko."

"What do you expect me to do?" Yakko frowned. Heck, he didn't even know what to do. He was just trying to deal with it the best he could. "She knows me as an Uncle, that's a good start to me."

"Well, I think that was pretty good." Wakko tried to smile confidently. "I don't know what I would do if I were in your place." He shrugged his shoulders. "How could I judge?"

Luckily, Aroma's expression seemed more like she was on Wakko's side than Dot's. She didn't have to say anything, but it was clear she understood. Yakko wasn't ready for fatherhood, but he wasn't going to reject his position either. He just needed time.

Yakko noticed her relaxed posture as well. Her uneasiness around him was already disappearing. The 'dad' thing and the 'male' thing, those were the two things that had clearly upset her. She seemed to like the way he handled the dad situation. Not to mention the oral deal he made with Zenny.

There just wasn't a whole lot to be uneasy about anymore.

Still, there was a certain familiar feeling Yakko had when he looked at attractive women. His Hello Nurses, his jumping in their arms, his advances of every kind still bubbled inside of him. Pregnant or not, mother of three kids or not, she was still HOT. She was so close too… smiling so understandingly at him… It was hard not to want to grab her. I mean, she was his now. Whatever he wanted, she would give to him now. Still, he kept himself under control. He had made a deal with Zenny after all.

Yakko just gulped and tried to keep all his advances back. After all, she wasn't just an ordinary attractive woman walking down the street.

She was part of his family. Now and forever.

Up above the drama that just took place though, seven figures had been watching from an air vent. Not Yakko, not Wakko, not Dot, nor Zenny knew of these seven silhouettes. None of the adult warners knew of their presence. None of the little warners knew of their presence either. These figures though, were extremely important. Extremely…

"Aw, look at them! I think they would make a nice pair."

"Oh, you just want to think that. Look at them, he's clearly just into her looks."

"Hey, be nice you too! By the way, has anyone seen Mac?"

"Yeah, he went to get something to eat below."

"What?!"

"He said he'd be careful! Don't worry about him so much. And quit touching my computer sis! You'll probably confuse the mice all up!"

"Nah, they'll recognize it!"

"One will. That other mouse is too serious, he'll probably waste lots of time thinking about it. All because of your joke!"

"Hey! Let's take it easy! He'll forget about it soon enough."

"Put the computer aside Com. There's no time to screw around."

"You're right. We should just use a hammer."

"What about a nail gun?"

Laughter came from above.

Which caught a certain warner's attention. Dot walked underneath the vent and looked straight up. It was completely dark inside. 'I could have sworn I heard laughter.' "Zenny, there's no kids in the ventilation system, are there?"

"Nope." Zenny still seemed a bit depressed about his own sister's 'bad luck'. "No, all the little warners are accounted for." He looked up at the dark air vent. "I heard it too. It does that every once in awhile. This isn't exactly the world's most expensive airship."

"If you bought it from a place with Wal or Tar in the title, I'm not gonna be happy." Dot said half-jokingly.

"No, not that cheap." Zenny smiled at her as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Caught it! I'm marking that down." Wakko grinned as he got out some paper. "Yakko can hug Aroma once."

"You don't have to be that choosy." Dot frowned. She looked back at the air vent, but started to shrug it off. Zenny said everyone was accounted for and the ship wasn't a top model. She was probably hearing things…right?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Fay's ship…

"This makes no sense."

Pinky looked over at The Brain.

The Brain stared at the computer.

(HA HA! JACK AND JILL WENT UP THE-ERROR! ERROR!)

"What is this? Who is Jack and/or Jill?" The Brain asked himself out loud. "What were they going up to? Another planet? To see another Dr. Fay?"

"Narf! No Brain! It's a nursery rhyme! Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water!" Pinky danced happily around and shouted, delighted he knew the answer.

"The rhyme is irrelevant, Pinky." The Brain disagreed. "This is deep within the database, this must have some special meaning. I must dig deeper."

"Oh, I don't know Brain." Pinky replied. "I think it's just a nursery rhyme."

"It is NOT just a nursery rhyme Pinky. There must be a reason it is within here." The Brain insisted. "We must dig much deeper. There must be a reason this is here."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zenny's spaceship, near the front in a small fridge…

"Ooh, yeah! These guys know how to pack!" A warner smiled as he munched on some of the goodies in the small refrigerator. "Much better than what we used to have. Lucky dogs."

"Who are you?"

The warner turned around and seemed to get a bit jittery as he stared at Wakko. "Hey…Yo! Uhh…sup?"

"Nothing." Wakko looked at him suspiciously. This warner didn't have on the white pants, white shirt ensemble everyone wore except him and Yakko. "Nice clothes."

The warner looked down at himself. He was wearing a simple red shirt. "Oh this? Uhhh…yeah, found them one time. Stashed them away. Got tired of the white shirt white pant routine."

"Oh." Wakko just smiled. "Sorry. Just a lot of stuff going on, can't be too careful." He held out his hand. "I'm Wakko."

"Hi." The warner grinned happily with the same enthusiasm. He eagerly shook his hand. "Name's Mac, Wakko."

"Well, hi Mac." Wakko smiled. "I have to go back to watching the ship. Are you gonna finish that hamburger you have in your hand?" He peered into the fridge. "Or leave any food whatsoever?"

"Sure! Uhh…I'm heading back anyhow." Mac gave a casual salute goodbye and plopped the hamburger in Wakko's gloved hand. "See ya." He walked casually away and waited until Wakko was no longer looking before he jumped back into an air vent.

"You're an idiot sometimes Mac, you know that? I saw you, you talked to Wakko!"

"Couldn't help it Princess. He walked in on me." Mac smiled at the other warner. "Sorry sis, thems the brakes, right?"

"Thems the brakes? Mikey's not happy with you. You are sooo busted!" Princess giggled. "Anyhow, let's meet up with the others. Be quiet though, we've already raised Dot's suspicions."

"They are nice guys though." Mac sighed. "How come we gotta do things like this? Through a database? Through satellites? Don't they deserve to know?"

"Deserve to know?" Princess didn't look happy. "I wouldn't want to know about it if I had a choice. Unless something goes out of control, we have to stay out of the way."

"I guess your right. The less they know, the better." Mac grinned at his sister. "Yeah, everything'll be fine! As long as HE doesn't find out."

"Yeah. But if HE does…" Mac's sister looked very sad. "I don't think there would be any way to help them anymore."

"Yeah, but we couldn't just give up." Mikey smiled as he crawled over to them. "We can never give up, even if he does come. You guys always try to tell me to look on the positive side, remember?"

"He's right. So far, we've done a heck of a job!" Mac grinned. "Helping the Warner Brothers get out, Having Zenny know about the attack on Dr. Scratchansniff …"

"Don't forget all Com's work. Helping The Brain out in the satellite hack, pouring all the information into the database." Their sister Princess grinned. "Yep! We've even got them on route to Earth to save their human friend! Yeah, we've done way too much! Surely we can make it."

Mikey groaned. "Actually, that's why I came over here to see you guys. Turns out Zenny forgot to put enough gas to make it to Earth. Com is betting they'll have to land somewhere completely different because of that. Not only that, but the location destinations when they land will be limited and-"

"Short version Mikey." Mac smiled. "You're boring us."

Mikey grinned back. "They probably won't make it to Earth in time to save their friend. So…Mac, go fill 'er up. You have extra gas, right brother?"

"Ha ha! Mac always has extra gas!" Princess laughed.

Mikey couldn't help but laugh too. He had to be quieter though. For some reason, warners were always very sensitive to human's voices. He may have been different, but he shouldn't push it too much. "Got it Mac?"

"Got it." Mac smiled as he gave a big thumb's up with his finger.

Princess sighed. "Once again, we have to help. Do you think anyone has any clue were behind everything?"

"No, they all probably think fortune is shining down upon them sis." Mikey chuckled.

"Well, if we're fortune, I guess we are." Princess moved over to the air vent and looked around. Everyone was sleeping now. The whole fiasco was over. Not one person was awake now, but they couldn't take any chances. The seven mysterious helpers had stayed out of the way so far. They didn't interrupt the satellites, didn't do anything to arouse suspicion. They had to stay away, had to stay quiet. No warner should know the things they knew. No, never the twain shall meet…

Unless HE showed up. She put her fingers on the vent and looked over at Zenny. At Dot. At Yakko. At all the kids. She couldn't help but smile. Yakko had brought Dot more over to his cot and Zenny took Aroma away to his cot. 'They are so silly. They think this is the worst thing that could happen…' She sighed and crawled away.

That wasn't the worst thing that could happen. They were personal issues, yes but they were not the worst. There were only seven individuals who knew about the worst.

The seven individuals no one ever knew about…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	23. Chapter 23: Meeting HIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Check out this song video. Give it ten seconds of your time to learn the tune. (It's an old tune) You'll be glad you did, and in later chapters, you'll understand it's significance even more. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sal97OBE9oE )

 

——————————————————————————————-   
  
Dr. Fay's ship...

"How strange. This is fortunate. This is very fortunate Pinky." The Brain couldn't help but give a very small smirk.

"What's fortunate Brain? A fortune cookie?" Pinky smiled.

"No, look. These are the coordinates to all of Dr. Fay's ships. They all have tracking devices upon them." Brain couldn't help but smirk more. "This is it, Pinky. There is no more need for alarm, the universe shall be safe." He went over to the phone and dialed in Zenny's cell number.

——————————————————————————————–

Zenny's ship...

Zenny answered the phone with delight. So far, things had gone pretty good. They were only a few hours away from retrieving the doctor on Earth, then they'd be on their way. "Hey Mr. R. What's up? Really?" Zenny sounded real excited. He looked over at Wakko. "Hey Wakk, do you have some paper?"

Wakko grabbed some paper and handed it over. No dirty looks were given, but neither was a smile. There was still too much tension between the feuding family.

Zenny ignored his attitude and took the paper. He was never a warner to hold a grudge. Unless his family was involved, usually Zenny was pretty lax in any situation. "So? Okay..." Zenny listened to The Brain's coordinates. "Okay. Wow, 20 huh? Thanks Mr. R, we'll take care of it right away!" Zenny looked over at Dot who was only a few feet away. "Great news! Brain actually found tracking devices on all the Dr. Fay ships! There's 20!"

"You're kidding?" Dot yelled delightfully. She started to bounce up and down with Aroma. "This is great!"

"Yeah," Wakko grinned. "Still, we should be careful. Let's go to Anima for a few months anyhow, just in case."

"Good thinking, Wakko," Zenny smiled. "Sounds really concrete though. Who knew we could find something like that hiding in the database? I'm gonna call out to all the space jurisdictions. It should all be over in a matter of hours, no more worries."

Aroma sighed and came over to her brother. "Zenny? Could it really be true? Could we really be free again, no one chasing after us anymore? No more experiments?"

"Yeah sis." Zenny looked kindly at his sister. "No more worries for you."

"Everything is super? Okey-dokey? This fast?" Dot smiled. "It's so hard to believe. Could it really be happening? Are we all finally safe, once and for all?" She went over and gave Wakko a big bear hug. Then, she ran to the other side of the ship to give Yakko an even bigger bear hug.

Yakko had heard the whole thing, but he hadn't been as 'interactive' with everyone. He had felt out of place since learning that he had become a dad. He tried to pull off the 'act-like-an-uncle-for-now' role, but he still felt strange as he looked at Caress and the others. Still, he tried to act like his old self, weird feelings or not. "That's great, Dot. A few months on Anima, then we can go back to our Tower Sweet Tower. Just the..." He started counting on his gloved fingers, 'til he ran out of fingers. He sighed. "11 of us. Soon to be 12."

"Well, the more the merrier!" Dot grinned. That was a lot of warners for one town though.

"The more the merrier." Yakko tried to smile. Truth was, he didn't really believe that anymore. Was it selfish to want things back to normal? The Warner Brothers and their sister Dot? The warner  _trio_?

He did admit, he liked having Caress around in the tower. He liked it a lot, it felt right. Still...

Dot knew what he was thinking. "I know it's a lot to get used to Yakko. Things change though and we have to change too. You've got a great family though, you should go visit with them. Learn about them."

"I know." Yakko agreed. "It's not easy to just up and become a responsible-male-warner-dad-thing."

Dot laughed. What a way to put it. "A trapeze artist isn't born with its abilities, you were right Yakko. But, they do train and work on them."

Yakko groaned. He got the hint. He may not be ready for fatherhood, but he couldn't just ignore it forever. He perked up. "You're right. Where's Caress?"

"Caress already knows you." Dot frowned. "You need to visit with your son, Tiger."

"The weird warner?" Yakko whined. He looked over on the other side of the ship where Tiger was still sitting in isolation. "He's not fun, he doesn't even talk."

"He's a good little warner." Dot said with confidence.

"Kind of scary though."

Dot and Yakko looked over at Wakko.

"I tried to visit with him twice," Wakko smiled. "He doesn't even talk back. You've got a weird kid, Yakko."

"Hey, thanks for pointing that out," Yakko said sarcastically.

"Okay, forget it for now," Dot groaned. "Why don't you go talk to Aroma?"

That kind of cheered Yakko up. "Yeah...the good part." He looked over at Wakko. "What are we up to?"

"They hugged three times, and they tried to sneak a kiss last night," Wakko laughed, "but they didn't."

"Wakko," Dot groaned. "Please don't spy on us so much."

"Well, don't do so much." Wakko grinned back.

Yakko walked off. 'A kiss? A real kiss again? It was different, being kissed back. I was surprised the first time.' He smiled at Aroma and walked up to her. How exactly was he supposed to act again? "Hey there."

Aroma smiled gently and waved at him. "You heard the news?"

"Yeah, universe is safe. So anyhow...umm..." What was that? Yakko, the supreme yakster didn't know what to say?! Nothing clever came to his mind. Something always came to his mind! 'Say something!' Yakko screamed at himself. He'd never been in a situation where he couldn't say anything.

"Uhhh...Yakko?" Aroma coughed. "I know being a dad is new to you, but it wouldn't be right to at least run this by you."

Yakko smiled. Finally, something he could say. "Okay."

"All the kids have the same names. Some parents are already changing names. Dot and Zenny just changed names," Aroma said softly. She smiled. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Oh," Yakko replied. Finding out the kids' names were really code names wasn't so great he guessed. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I always liked the name Caress. Then again, I didn't know."

"Me neither." Aroma smiled. "I think they should be changed though. We know what their meaning is now."

"Yeah." Yakko half-heartedly agreed. "Okay. Whatever you want." He shrugged his shoulders.

Aroma looked nonplussed. She understood he wasn't ready for the responsibility, but this was important to her. Her children had been called Tiger, Caress, and Enchantment all their lives. They would need a name that would describe them well. A warner name. "Do you prefer following traditional names?"

"Sure, yeah." Yakko shrugged his shoulders again.

"Alright then." Aroma smiled. "The first born son will be named after the father then. Tiger will be Yakko. What about the others then? Hmmm..."

"Wait, huh?" Yakko whined. "Mine? Oh..." Yakko started to think about it. Tradition did name the first son after the father. He looked over at Tiger. " . . . doesn't really look like a Yakko."

"Well, he's a bit different right now." Aroma admitted. "I'm sure he'll be fine though."

"Uhhh...yeah." Yakko looked over at the kid who was staring back at him. "Traditions so old and corny, maybe traditions not the best way to go." He tried to smile. "You know, even though it's a code name Tiger is pretty cool, right?"

"You want to keep the name Tiger?" Aroma looked at him strangely. "You do remember what it stood for?"

"Yeah, but anything can be turned into a code," Yakko rebuttaled. "Doesn't mean it's not a good name. Besides, if everyone else changes their kid's name, then Tiger will be a unique name again, right?"

Aroma sighed. Yakko may have been limited by the agreement, but there was one rule no one could change. Respect and obey. If he didn't want to change names, she had no choice. "Fine." She said curtly before walking away.

Yakko stood there confused. 'Was it something I said?' He walked away in the opposite direction. So far, he knew he wasn't doing a heck of a job as a male or a dad. 'I am so lousy at this!' He smiled as he saw Caress in front of him. "Hey there, Caress."

"Hi there Yaddy!" Caress grinned.

"Yaddy?" Yakko frowned. "What's that?"

"Well, you're not ready for daddy, but you're not really an uncle." Caress smiled. "So, I thought Yaddy would work. It's like daddy, but not. Do you like it?"

Yakko gave her an odd smiled. "Yaddy? Well, as long as it's not daddy."

Caress nodded and ran off. She went to go see her mommy and her Auntie Dottie for a little while.

"How come you won't let her call you daddy, Uncle Yakko?"

Yakko turned around and saw Dot's Caress staring at him.

"Huh, Uncle Yakko? Our daddy lets us call him daddy." Yakko's niece crossed her arms.

"It's just different Caress." Yakko frowned at his niece.

"Momma changed my name," his niece grinned. "I have a unique name now. Momma said she always wanted to name me it."

"What is it?" Yakko chuckled. "Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana rama bo besca the 4th?"

"No!" his niece continued to grin. "Momma named me Cutie Pie. 'Cause I'm the cutest thing ever!"

"Yeah." Yakko said in disbelief. "Oh great. Cutie? Ohh..." He sighed. That was so Dot.

"Yeah, I'm Cutie for short, and Tiger's name is Zenny Junior now. He's named after Zenny." Cutie shouted excitedly. "We have unique names now. No one confuses us anymore when they shout out for warners."

"Well, that's good." Yakko smiled. "Okay, Cutie."

"Anyhow, how come you won't let Caress call you daddy?" Cutie asked again.

"Yeah." Zenny Junior came up next to his sister Cutie. "And how are you the daddy if you never met the mommy?"

"Well, same way your dad did it." Yakko smiled. Like he wanted to explain anything.

"But daddy was nearby. The stork put the baby in mommy and daddy was nearby. He agreed to be a daddy. But, you are a daddy, but you don't want to be a daddy?" Zenny Jr. asked confused. "Daddy wanted to be a daddy, that's why he's a daddy. Why would you agree to be a daddy if you weren't ready to be a daddy? Does the stork that puts the baby in choose the daddy?"

"Stork?" Yakko groaned. Oh great. Dot had to use a part of the old-fashioned human stork bit to explain? "Yeah, the stork chooses."

"You were never near her mommy though." Cutie Pie pointed out. "So how could the stork say you were the daddy?"

"He just did," Yakko whined. "Why don't you go bug somebody else?"

"Okay." Zenny Jr. groaned. "But what's wrong with your other kid? Did he become bad or something? He never talks to us."

"I don't know," Yakko replied. "Just...go. Somewhere. Go play."

Cutie Pie and her brother laughed. They had bugged their Uncle successfully, so they'd go play now.

Yakko just sighed. Kids. How was he ever one of them? He started to walk off to see Wakko.

Wakko grinned at Yakko. "Hey! How's everything going?"

"Lousy. I'm lousy at everything!" Yakko whined. "Aroma doesn't seem all that thrilled with me and I'm a Yaddy now."

"A Yaddy?" Wakko asked confused. "What's a Yaddy?"

"Does it matter? Oh, geez. Can't somebody just put everything back the way it was?" Yakko whined. "Why'd everything have to change so much?"

"Change is good," Wakko smiled. "Besides, you should cheer up. The universe is safe for the rest of its days and we're all safe. No more experiments. They've caught all the doctors."

"I know," Yakko whined. "I know, it's a great day. We'll grab Scratchy, go to Anima for a few months to be safe, then all live together in a tower...with Zenny. And Dot's kids. And Aroma. And her kids."

"Your kids," Wakko corrected him. "It'll be great though. The more the-!"

"The more the freakin' merrier!" Yakko shouted. "I know, I know! I've heard it a thousand times!"

Everyone started to look over at Yakko.

Yakko ignored the looks. "Everything's changed too fast..."

"I don't think it has," Wakko said sadly. "I just don't think we knew about the changes. It's been happening for some time."

Yakko didn't answer back. He just walked off.

Dot went over to Wakko with a sour expression. "What's his problem?"

"Well, remember how he said he didn't know how to take fatherhood?" Wakko smiled at Dot. "I think it's starting to sink in now."

"Oh yeah. That makes sense." Dot looked over at Yakko. "First he denies, then he half-accepts it, now he's starting to get a little angry about it?"

"Stages of death," Wakko replied without thinking.

"What?" Dot was not happy with his statement at all. "Being a dad is not death."

"Well, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean, well, his life is kind of dying," Wakko whined. "Right?"

"You aren't getting on my good side Wakko." Dot growled. "Being a dad is not like dying."

"It's not easy either. Right now, Yakko's angry at himself and at everyone," Wakko replied.

"Well, he can't stay that way for long." Dot frowned. She looked over at Yakko. Caress had come up to him again and he was playing with her. Probably with his old Uncle mindset. "He isn't their Uncle, he's their dad."

"Dot, it's all new to him," Wakko said in his brother's defense. "There's a lot of new things to be worried about."

"Yeah, but he's only spending time with Caress and an itty bit with Aroma." Dot frowned. "He has barely glanced at Enchantment and he has not spoken one word to his son, Tiger."

Dot and Wakko looked over at Tiger. Once again, Aroma was trying to cheer him up. Talking to him. She'd been doing it for days now, trying to talk to him. He would speak a little bit to her, but he was never happy. He never bounced, he never sang, he never smiled.

Aroma stroked her son's ear tenderly. "Tiger, please snap out of this. We're okay now. All the Dr. Fay's are being taken care of. We're not locked up anymore. You're going to experience all kinds of new things. All kinds honey, all kinds. You can even get to know your daddy, once you stop being so uncheerful. Please? Tigey, honey?"

"...I'm scared." Tiger replied. "...I feel scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of. You're a warner. You should be happy and zany!" Aroma grinned and started to bounce. She tried to bounce with her son. "Boingy, boingy! Come on Tiger, please at least say it!"

"Boingy." Tiger replied without any happiness. "Boingy."

Aroma sighed exhaustively. How could she reach him? What did they do to him?

Dot looked over at Yakko in curiosity. Yakko didn't even notice Aroma's plight. He was busy chatting with Caress. "He's got to get over the uncle safety-ness."

"He did try," Wakko said softly. "He was really lousy at it he said."

"Well, he'll have to keep trying." Dot looked over at Yakko. "He's gonna be a good dad, he will. He just doesn't get it yet."

"Get what?" Wakko asked.

Dot smiled knowingly. "He will one day," she simply said as she started to walk away.

—————————————————————————————–

Near an air vent.

"He will one day?" Princess scoffed. "This isn't good. Yakko isn't taking his role."

"Well, how would he take it? It's unusual, and he just doesn't know what to do." Mac replied.

"He needs to communicate though!"

Princess and Mac turned around and saw their sister Giggles and their brother Com.

"Calm down Giggles. Everything'll be fine. Yakko doesn't need to jump in the role. His son isn't a big concern, he's just in the first phase." Com smiled. "Logically, Yakko will pick it up and his son will change back. Don't worry so much."

"Yeah." Their sister Dee Dee spoke up from behind. "Have a little faith. We've about got this licked. The Brain finally discovered the transmitter signals that Com made, most of the Dr. Fay's are being found. Everything's fine now."

"Yeah." Mikey sighed behind them. "Now what's gonna happen?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

———————————————————————————————–

On Earth...

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot had all agreed to go get Scratchy and meet up with everyone. They all ran side by side each other.

None of them could help but smile. It had been a long time since they all ran side by side down the streets of Burbank! No one but them. Yakko, Wakko and Dot! The Warner Trio!

Yakko grinned from ear to ear, it felt so right just running beside his brother and sister. It felt like the good times again, before they were all locked up. Before everything changed so much. He knew it would never be that way again, but for these brief minutes of running to Scratchy's house, he let himself forget all about everything. The experiment, the kids, the uncle thing, everything. They were just themselves. Just running around. Just being their zany selves.

——————————————————————————————————

At the same time though, even closer to Scratchy's house...

"~Every morning, every evening, ain't we got fun.~" A creature similar to a warner smiled and sang as he skipped through the streets. "~Not much money, oh but honey ain't we got fun.~" He walked up to a house and knocked on the door politely. "~Gonna kill him, Gonna kill him, won't that be fun...~" He started to tap his foot impatiently. "~Gonna hang him, gonna bleed him, won't that be fun...~"

He grinned as he watched the door open. "Well hey there Dr. Otto Scratchansniff."

Dr. Scratchansniff looked strangely at this new arrival. He looked very similar to a warner but he did not have a tail nor did he have a red nose. In fact, he was completely black, no white on him at all. The nose and the body, completely black. The only white were the white of the eyes. "Are you another warner?"

"Am I a warner?" The creature giggled. "No, I ain't no fucking warner."

Scratchansniff frowned. Not very polite. "Why are you here?"

"You know, many species have always tried to decipher that." The creature smiled. "Is there a god? Is there life after this? Is there a purpose to living?"

Scratchansniff groaned and hit his head. This was definitely a warner. "What do you want?"

"Oh, let's see...candy bars are pretty good....killing you might be fun...I might want cookies too, I don't know. I'm a  _real_  fan of cookies." The creature smiled.

Scratchansniff was not smiling. "Th-there is no reason to kill me. The Warner Brothers are not even here anymore. I'm old and useless, why would you want to?"

"Because it would hurt HIM." The creature grinned. "Now, let's see...how to do it." He started to hum to himself. "Simply killing you quick and easy won't be any fun. Maybe some torture would be good.-Ah-ah!"

Scratchansniff was suddenly completely paralyzed. He had tried to run but he couldn't even move now.

"You know, the funnest way to kill something is with irony. It always twists the knife in the heart." The creature just smiled at Scratchansniff. "You were a psychiatrist, always helping others with their problems. Kind-hearted. Hearts, hearts are always fun to use...hmmm..."

"Who are you?!"

The creature turned around and saw one of his most despised enemies. "You..." He growled dangerously.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot had just arrived on the scene to discover the creature talking about how to kill Scratchansniff!

"What are you? Another Tiger? It's over, leave him alone," Wakko yelled.

"Another Tiger?" The creature chuckled. "Another?" He started to laugh even more wickedly. "No, I ain't no other Tiger. I am  _The_  Tiger."

"The Tiger, A Tiger, whatever," Yakko yelled. "Leave Scratchy alone!"

The Tiger yelled viciously. "Shutup, Yakko! ShutuP! ShuTuP! Can't you ever JUST ShuTuP?! Day in and day out, yap, yap, yap, yap, yap, yap, yap! Get it through your head! I ain't NEVER giving in!!"

"What?" Yakko frowned. "How do you know me?!"

The Tiger himself looked confused a moment. "Oh, you're not Yakko? Are you just some other goof? Well good!" He grinned. "Where was I? Oh yeah, about to murder this guy."

Yakko, Wakko and Dot were about to run and yell at this creature, but they couldn't move. They were frozen?

"How to do it? How about right in front of them? That would hurt HIM." The Tiger laughed coldly as he grabbed the doctor and threw him outside to the ground.

The warners watched in horror as the poor old human hit the cement hard and rolled a couple of times. Humans were fragile. He was already hurt. They wanted to scream at this creature, but they couldn't speak or move.

The creature just laughed coldly. "~In the morning, In the evening, Ain't We Got Fun.~"

The warners were too angry at the creature to even notice the strange song he was singing.

"So, Scrrrrr-atchy! I believe that's what these assholes always called you." The Tiger grinned wickedly. "I was gonna kill you with just a bit of torture, but now that the warners are here, I think rrrrreal fucking slow and painful would be good." He laughed at the Warner Brothers and their sister. "What do you think? Maybe we should smear his blood up and down your tower."

"....Llllleeeeeeeeeavvvvve...." Yakko was trying with all his might, but he only got one word out. One word.

"Leave his body at a news station? What about strung up on the tower?" The creature grinned. "How about I go ahead and kill him, hang him from your WB door, then write BSS Forever across his chest? Wouldn't that be great?

"Oh Shit!! It just can't be?!"

The seven mysterious figures ran up to The Tiger. Two of them quickly stood in front of Scratchansniff.

"No, The Tiger. You're not getting him." Mac growled. "Ever. Now, how did you get here?!"

"You." The Tiger growled. "I don't have time for you."

"No, no, no," Princess whined. "I don't believe it. How could it be right?"

Mac growled evenly with The Tiger. He gave a small grin. "Well Tiger...where's the big show, huh?"

Tiger growled even louder. "Get off my fucking back!"

"Mac, are you crazy?" Dee Dee whined. "He's gonna kill you."

"No, he's weaker. I feel it." Mac grinned. "You're weaker, aren't you The Tiger?"

The Tiger growled even more. "I'm not as weak as you think I am!" He shot a dirty look over at Yakko. "Once I take care of business, I'll be back! Count on it you asshole!" He yelled angrily as he ran off.

When he was finally gone, Yakko, Wakko and Dot could move again.

They looked angrily at the seven figures who showed up.

"Who are you? How did you know that Tiger?" Wakko whined desperately.

"YAAAAAKKKKOOOOO!!!!"

Yakko, Wakko and Dot turned their heads.

"What was that?" Yakko spoke up. "Did you guys hear that?"

They listened again, but that was it.

"Maybe we should head back! Someone might be hurt!" Wakko whined.

Mikey handed Scratchansniff over to Yakko. "Here."

"Hey, who are you?" Yakko frowned. "Just how did you know that guy?" He looked the kid up and down. He was definitely human. He looked like an average human, 1 and a half decades old. Yet, he was different. He had strange blue eyes and a smile most humans never had. A smile of confidence yet playfulness. A warner-like smile. His feet stuck out primitively since he wore no socks or shoes. He wore nothing but jeans and a yellow shirt. His hair wasn't even taken care of that well, most of it just sticking up here and there.

Mikey coughed. "Bye-!"

A few moments later, the seven completely left. The warners had no clue where they all went to.

"Well, the important thing is Scratchy's safe." Wakko smiled. "Let's get him to safety, quick."

Scratchy just groaned. He felt plenty of pain on the ground, but somehow he had felt better now. It was strange. "Put me down, I can walk."

"You can walk?" Yakko scoffed. "I don't think so old guy."

With that comment, the warners quickly took off.

———————————————————————————————————–

A few blocks away from Scratchy's house...

Seven siblings all stood silent.

"He's Here." Princess replied softly. "He's really here..."

Mikey went over and hugged his big but little sister. "It's okay Princess, it'll be alright."

"He's missing something. Something's keeping him down." Mac said, staring straight ahead. "We need to figure out what he wants and how he came here."

"You really think he doesn't have his power?" Com asked. He looked over at his little sister shy. "Shy? Are you okay?"

Shy just nodded. She was looking at the syringe she had used on Scratchansniff. It was always hard to deal with this. She had known The Tiger when they were very young. "Yeah."

"Well, what do you think he's missing?" Giggles asked. "Really you guys, what?"

"I don't know. But you saw how he treated Yakko. Like he'd been bugged by him before." Mikey noted. "Yakko didn't seem to remember."

"So what? You think Yakko's the key?" Princess asked.

"Doesn't matter much anymore." Com groaned. "They've seen us, we can't go back on the ship. That's not good."

"Well, at least they are going to Anima. That's kind of safe, right? It's not Earth." Mikey smiled, trying to raise his siblings hopes a bit.

"Tiger..." Shy said sadly as she closed her eyes. "...we can't let it happen again."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Giggles yelled in fright. "He'll kill us, he will once he gets his power back! He's still got a lot anyhow. Just...what? What?!"

"I don't wanna watch it again." Dee Dee whined from behind. "You guys, not again. Why is this happening? Why did he come here?"

"Wait. I bet he knows." Mac groaned.

"You think he does?" Princess asked sadly. "So what? It was all for nothing? It doesn't matter anymore?"

"I never said that. It matters!" Mac disagreed. "We had to try."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Once he gets whatever he wants, it's over," Com replied as he kicked a rock. "Kiss it all goodbye."

"Yeah, but what is it he wants?" Mac asked. "How come he hasn't got it yet?"

"That's true. Why was he after the old human? He was no threat. He couldn't gain anything from it. Heck, if Shy didn't inject Scratchy, he'd probably be dead by now from The Tiger's mere touch! Actually, he should have been dead when he hit the ground. So why?" Mikey agreed. "You're right, Mac. Something is different. He needs something to gain his power back."

"Yeah," Mac grinned. "We just need to find out what that something is. What could it be though? What is it The Tiger needs? Why didn't he come after us instead?"

Hmmm...

What could it be?

—————————————————————————————————-

Zenny's ship...

'So cold...' Tiger started to shiver in the corner. 'I'm so scared and so cold. What's wrong with me? Momma...'

"Hey! Did any of you call for me?" Yakko yelled as he, Wakko and Dot ran back into the ship.

"Call for you?" Zenny shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think anyone called for you." He looked at them holding the human. A warner was powerful and could easily lift a human yes... but a warner holding a tall human was always a funny sight. Zenny couldn't help but giggle. "You need some help with your luggage?"

"Nah, he's carry on." Yakko chuckled as he laid the doctor down. "Hope you didn't break, Scratchy. I didn't pay the extra insurance."

Scratchy groaned and stood up. "Surprisingly, I feel fine." He dusted himself off. "What is going on?"

"Wait." Wakko said realizing something. "If you didn't call out for Yakko, who did?"

"Good point." Dot agreed with her brother. "Someone yelled out for Yakko. Loudly, like they really needed him."

"Yeah." Yakko agreed. "Are ya sure no one needed me?" He tilted to the left to smile at Aroma who was behind Zenny. "Are ya sure you didn't need me?"

Aroma couldn't help but give a small smirk. He wasn't good at the actual relationship or daddy thing, but the boy knew how to flirt.

"She definitely didn't call for you." Zenny replied icily. Then, his demeanor lightened up. "Let's just forget it, okay? Maybe you were just hearing things?"

"Well, maybe they said something else? Something that only sounded like Yakko?" Wakko asked. "Maybe someone was really craving tacos?"

Dot and Yakko shrugged their shoulders. Who knew?

——————————————————————————————


	24. 24. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Twenty Four: Welcome Home

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
 **  
Planet Anima...**

It had been one week to the day poor Scratchansniff had been abducted. The thought of meeting other aliens and visiting another planet was impressive to him. Plus, knowing the slaughterers were being busted out and would be after him also stirred him to agree to come. But as he looked around himself?

Yakko and Wakko both sighed simultaneously. Anima wasn't like Earth at all. They forgot just how crowded and messed up their planet really had been.

Scratchansniff just watched as 'something' kept crossing back and forth on the road. "What is that?"

"That is a those." Yakko smiled at Scratchansniff. "Little warners, not raised in captivity are a bit different Doc, so watch it."

Scratchansniff was about to take a step when Yakko stopped him.

"Ah, ah doc! This isn't Earth, you can't freely walk wherever you want," Yakko warned him. "We don't have the right away on this path." He pointed to the fast moving blurs. "The den parents and the little warners do. They don't have to follow the rules."

Scratchansniff tried to count the blurs that crossed, but he couldn't even manage that! "Well, how do we move?"

"We move on high paths. Little warners aren't allowed on them." Wakko pointed a few feet away at a red road? That went up like a bridge?

"So we have to walk over there?" Scratchansniff asked curiously. "What exactly is that? It's shiny, like plastic?"

"No Scratchy, you can't walk on the road freely." Yakko just rolled his eyes. Didn't he just say that?

The little warners were already scurrying off with their parents by their side. Aroma, Dot, and Zenny were upon the safety of the free landing square. Their kids were supposed to stay put for now until they came back. After all, the kids didn't have to follow the rules but Anima wasn't known to them. Best safe than sorry.

Dot just laughed behind the guys. Anima wasn't like Earth. It was built by the warner race. The laws, the streets, nothing ever made sense. Heck, the planet was built like a huge game itself.

Scratchansniff looked below his feet and saw a happy face. "Why am I standing on a happy face?"

"Well, cause you're not sitting," Yakko joked. "Now listen. Warners have always liked nothing but fun and games. So well, our world's a game too." He pointed to the sad face on the next tile on the path. "That's a sad face. If you step on that, a warner is bound to show up and start bugging you."

Wakko chuckled. "Yeah! You thought we were bad, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Well, I don't want to step on that." The doctor announced quite clearly. "How about on the grass?"

"Grass is just for den parents and small warners," Yakko replied. "You have to follow the squares. See the square after the sad face? That's our language so you can't read it but it says advance two. If you walk to that, you'll land on..." Yakko tried to look ahead. "Free candy. Someone'll come over and give you candy."

"But, I don't want candy." Scratchansniff frowned.

"Careful, Scratchy." Wakko warned him. "It's warner law to follow the rules of the path. If you don't take the candy, you could be jailed."

"Yeah. Probably 5-10 years." Yakko shrugged.

"Nevermind. I will take the candy." The Doctor groaned. Luckily, the tiled paths were not that big. He took a large step over the sad face and walked two tiles like he was supposed to. Yakko and Wakko quickly did the same.

A warner showed up in a matter of seconds. "$#&(&%)%%!" He grinned and held out a strange bowl of...things.

Yakko and Wakko repeated the same greeting. Wakko grinned and asked something in the strange language once more.

"Anglais?" The warner asked. "Espanol?"

"English." Wakko grinned.

"Oh, little!" The warner grinned and bounced up and down once. "Here! Candy!"

Yakko, Wakko and Scratchansniff all took a piece. Yakko and Wakko each ate theirs right away.

Scratchansniff stopped to look at his. 'It was not wrapped? It is hard, but opaque? A strange blue liquid goo on the inside?'

"Just pop it Scratchansniff." Yakko mumbled as he chewed on his piece.

"Yeah," Dot whined from behind. "Aroma, Zenny and I are waiting too!"

Scratchansniff put the strange concoction in his mouth. He had never tasted candy like it before. The outside was some form of sweet fruit he never tasted with what seemed to be some kind of sweetener. The inside though was strangely bitter, but together the bitter and the sweet seemed to play off each other.

Yakko pointed to the square ahead. "Jump over that one. It says go back 100 spaces. Oh! A joke square! Someone'll come up and tell us a joke!" Yakko grinned proudly. "Not always an easy job."

Wakko grinned at Scratchansniff. "Before Earth, Yakko was employed as a Joke Teller."

"Employed? As a Joke Teller." Scratchansniff just looked puzzled. Employment? Telling Jokes? Well, there were Earth comedians.

"Yeah, I was close to making the big bucks as a Riddle Maker." Yakko grinned proudly. "But, I figured it was time to leave this planet for awhile."

"Yo! Can ya hurry it up a little?" Dot whined. "Aroma's about to deliver back here!"

Yakko and Wakko both turned back anxiously and watched Aroma glare at Dot while Dot just laughed.

"Just kidding Yakko," Dot pointed at him. "Made you look though."

"Not funny," Yakko whined. He pointed at Dot. "I already have three, quit teasing me."

Aroma couldn't help but giggle now. It wasn't funny, it really wasn't. It wasn't. The expression on his face was though.

Yakko's ears flicked a bit when he heard Aroma's giggle. He tried to give a suave smile to his female. "You know, I was once a Joke Teller-"

"Who quit to go to Earth," Zenny finished for him curtly. "Will you just move?"

"Will you stop being so close to Dot?" Wakko frowned. "Maybe Scratchy and I should stay behind and let Aroma play with Yakko?" He smiled.

Zenny moved a little ways from Dot, on the other side of Aroma a bit bitterly. He couldn't even stand close to her without his little sister being threatened?

Dot did not look happy, but Wakko did. He was grinning proudly.

Yakko, Wakko and Scratchansniff moved ahead and heard a warner tell a joke. Yakko translated it for Scratchy.

Even Scratchy thought Yakko had told better jokes but they moved on to the next square.

"Below 1 century get free candy." Yakko read the next tile. "1 century and above, enter red path."

Yakko, Wakko and Scratchy all quickly stepped on the tile and started to walk up aways then waited for Aroma, Dot, and Zenny.

Scratchansniff groaned as he looked around him. As they continued to walk higher and higher on the road, an escalator took place of the road and took them higher and higher.

When they reached the top. Aroma, Dot, Zenny, and Wakko all slid down.

Yakko looked over at Scratchy. "Oops. Can you do this?"

Scratchy looked below. Below at everything! It really was just a gigantic game board. He looked at what he was supposed to do next and his knees started to shake. "This is not a path, this is a gigantic slipper slide?!"

"Yeah, forgot about that." Yakko gave a slight shrug. He shouted down to the others. "Yo, Scratchy can't do this."

"What?!"

"I said Scratchy can't slide down!" Yakko yelled again.

"What?!" Dot and Wakko yelled below again.

"SCRATCHYYYY!" Yakko yelled as loud as he could down below. "SCRATCHY CAN'T SLIDE! HE'LL KILL HIMSELF!"

"Oh? Okay!!" They yelled back at him.

Yakko just fumbled around in his pants pocket for a few seconds then grinned. He pulled out a paddleball and started playing.

"What are you doing?" Scratchansniff frowned. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we can go back and play the board 'til we get back over here," Yakko replied casually. "Or wait for assistance."

"@#&()%(%%(%!"

"Do you know Earth English?" Yakko asked the warner who suddenly showed up out of nowhere.

"Yeah." The warner looked displeased. "Aren't you a little old..."

Yakko was not looking pleased at the warner.

"...to be messing up by now?" The warner finished.

"Upstart," Yakko growled. "It's not me anyhow." He pointed at Scratchy. "The human can't go down the slide."

"Oh. Visitor." The warner smiled at Scratchy. "Funny looking," he laughed. He looked over at Yakko. "Still a bit old to not know to bring certain visitors up-"

"Yeah, I know. I haven't visited home in a long time," Yakko said in his defense.

"Okay." The warner was pleased with himself as he brought out a small button and slapped it to the side. He pushed it and an escalator suddenly started to grow and hit the ground. "Problem solved." He quickly took off again.

Yakko grumbled. If they were on Earth, they could have used their own tricks. Only assistants could use tricks on Anima's paths though. "Jump on, Scratchy."

Scratchy slowly got on the elevator going down. It was still a bit scary, they had gone so high. After they finally got down safely, Scratchy stepped off. They were no longer on any board game tiles.

Zenny was holding Aroma's hand protectively while Wakko was holding Dot's.

"We got assistance to go get the kids now," Dot smiled at Yakko. "So, where do we go first?"

Yakko and Wakko pointed to the right.

Zenny and Aroma pointed to the left.

"No way. Right." Wakko insisted. "Home is to the right."

"No, home is to the left." Zenny insisted. "My folks have wanted to meet Dot for a long time."

"Home is to the right," Wakko said firmer again.

"We could visit both?" Aroma compromised. "I really want to see my folks. I guess I should meet your folks though too."

Yakko seemed a bit nervous at that thought. A dad at 4 and a half. His parents were gonna flip! He laughed nervously. Well, it wasn't his fault. "Sure? What's the harm in that?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resident of Yakko's parents (Translated into English for Non-Anima speaking readers...)

Aroma stood beside Yakko and smiled politely at his parents. She tenderly held Enchantment. Caress and Tiger were in front of her. It was a picture-perfect family position.

Scratchy was off on the side with everyone else, just watching.

Yakko's father was just staring at Yakko with a what-did-you-do expression. "..."

Yakko started waving a white flag. "Okay, uhhh! This is Aroma, she's my female. Those are our kids but it's not my fault. I swear, I swear, I swear, I swear!"

Yakko's mother just stared at the kids. "They aren't very active."

"No. They are kind of..." Yakko looked over at Dot and the others for help, but none was given. "They've been locked up."

"Locked up?!" Yakko's mother said in shock. "Yakko, are you serious?!"

Yakko looked over at Aroma. He was starting to see where Caress got her shyness from. Something she didn't know, she just clammed up. "Will you say something?" Yakko whined.

Aroma looked at both his parents. "...it wasn't consensual?"

Just about everyone in the room covered their face. That didn't help!

"Nevermind!" Yakko whined at her. "That wasn't what she meant. She just got confused." Yeah, just like Caress all right. Tell her to speak up and she always said the wrong thing. Dammit, now what was he going to say? He looked over at the others again.

There was no help. Even Scratchansniff was looking away. He didn't understand the language but by everyone's expression, he knew it was not in his best interest to give any advice right now.

"Yakko." His father growled. "How...4 and a half?!"

"I didn't raise you to nab the first female warner along the way!" His mother cried out. "You're only 4 and a half! Three kids? Three?" She glared at Aroma. "Say something!"

Aroma backed up a bit. "Uhhh...there'll be four soon?" she squealed.

"No, don't say that! That didn't help," Yakko whined at Aroma. He looked back at his folks. "It's not what you think though."

"Okay. Love. Tell us it's for love and I..." Yakko's father had his voice slide a bit. "...I won't growl so much. Just. Love?"

Yakko just sllllooowwwllyyy shook his head.

"I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it," His mother yelled. She pointed at the children. "Outside! Go play a den game!"

Caress and Tiger just looked at her strangely. What was a den game?

Yakko's mother just gawked. The children didn't move one inch. "Do they even know a den game?" She looked over at Yakko. "What the heck is going on Yakko?!"

Wakko, Dot and Zenny were yanking Scratchy out of the room. Dot went back and quickly grabbed Yakko's kids. Some good old-fashioned privacy was needed.

"...uhhh..." Yakko coughed. His throat was so dry How was he supposed to explain? He knew he shouldn't, but he looked pleadingly over at Aroma.

"I-was-kidnapped-a-decade-ago." Aroma started to speak nervously at breakneck speed. "I-was-held-as-an-experiment-while-Yakko-was-doing-time-for-a-crime-he-did-not commit. He-was-also-an-experiment-and-he-had-unknowingly-become-the-father-of-my-children. We-all-busted-out-and-now-we're-hiding-until-it's-safe-again." Aroma gave a slight gasp for air. She said everything in one nervous single breath.

"Yeah." Yakko slowly agreed. He smiled awkwardly at his parents. "Did you get all that?"

A half-hour later after some serious explanation...

"So, you don't know your female." Yakko's father stated as he stared at his son. "You don't really know your kids that well. Am I right so far?"

"Pretty accurate," Yakko laughed nervously. "So, you know we don't have to stay here, we can go someplace else. Dot still has her folks. Until they find out about Zenny. Well, your folks." Yakko looked over at Aroma.

Aroma didn't really look confident.

"No, stay here if need be." Yakko's father finally smiled. "Sorry. We didn't mean to be so hard Yakko. We thought you just got yourself into too much fun with no way out."

"Yakko!" Yakko's mother scolded her husband. "That's not the way to put it for Junior." His mother groaned but smiled at her son Yakko. "No, it's okay. We understand. I am soo sorry about this honey. About everything. You didn't deserve to have it all plopped on you." She looked over at Aroma. "I'm really sorry for you too. Yakko's not exactly top-choice to be stuck with."

Yakko crossed his arms. Leave it to his mom to belittle him.

"I mean, he's been chasing things up and down since he was half a century." Yakko's mother shook her head sadly. "Such a nice looking warner you are too, what a shame." She grinned over at Yakko. "Oh well. Her loss is your gain, Yakko." She looked at Aroma up and down. "You are going to be so beautiful when you get out of that white garb and get a flower."

Aroma just smiled at her sweetly. "Thank you."

"Oh, my name's Honesty!" Yakko's mother Honesty grinned. "Look at your smile. Such a classy smile. I bet you had a thousand warners chasing you." Yakko's mother shook her head sadly. "Poor poor girl. Yakko, of all warners. He never would have even been able to get a date with you, and now he's your male. I am so sorry about that."

"Alright. Too bad, so sad. She ended up with me. Can we get past this?" Yakko said gruffly.

"Well, I don't know. How have you been treating your kids? You said you didn't know them that well, but are you taking the role seriously?" Honesty asked.

"Knowing Yakko, he's probably been pretty lax." His father smiled at Aroma. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Yakko. Yakko Senior of course."

Aroma nodded her head. She had caught that by now.

Yakko's father looked at Aroma up and down a few times. "Damn Yakko, how'd you get that lucky?"

Honesty hit her husband Yakko with a pillow.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Honesty scolded. She humphed and started mumbling something under her breath.

"I didn't compare," Yakko Senior whined. "You're so much better sweetie, really. I didn't compare." he insisted. "You know I'd never compare in front of you-I mean ever!"

Honesty growled and started to walk off. "I'm going to go play. You come get me when you GROW UP!"

"Oh, honestly Honesty," Yakko Senior groaned. He shook his head. "She gets way too jealous. She should have been called Jealousy." He looked over at his son Yakko. "You just put me in the doghouse."

"Did not. You did it," Yakko rebuttaled.

"Did not. I haven't looked at other warners for a long time." Yakko Senior frowned. "It's your fault."

"Nuh-uh," Yakko protested. "You're the one who was staring at her!"

"I was just examining her," Yakko Senior insisted. He coughed. "Anyhow, you aren't guarding worth nothing Junior. Get closer to her. The distance between you is more like you're the brother, not her male."

Yakko scooted closer to Aroma. "There. Happy?"

"Not quite. Sit down, make yourselves comfortable." Yakko Senior smiled. "I have to go get your mom before she starts doing something bad down on hugs and kisses lane."

Yakko groaned and plopped down on the coach. 'Oh man! My own dad was looking at her. And mom, really!'

It was more like half an hour before the two warners came back.

"Sorry we took so long." Honesty smiled as she came in. She was slightly adjusting her dress, which for some reason had become a little crumpled. "We just took a little stroll."

Yakko Senior laughed and he was just beaming with happiness. "Yeah. Little stroll. So, where are our new grandkids?"

"Right here." Dot looked a little gloomy as she came in the door with Zenny.

"Ewww..." Yakko noticed Zenny quickly. "So, Dot's dad Toner didn't approve of you?"

Zenny was carrying a small pack of ice on his head. His left eye was black and blue. "What makes you say that?" He laughed nervously. "We tried to explain it the best we could."

"Why?" Honesty smiled. "Who are you?" She looked over at Dot sweetly. She'd known the young girl ever since she was born in the den. She was like family too. "Dot?"

Dot ushered her kids to come in. Zenny Jr. and Cutie Pie grinned and waved at everyone.

"Dot was kidnapped too," Yakko said softly. "When I was in jail. Zenny's her male in the same way Aroma's my female."

"Oh. No. Whoah." Honesty didn't know what to say to Dot. "Oh honey, you're what, barely 3?!"

"Yeah. Everything got screwed up." Dot tried to smile. "But hey. It's okay, I really love my family. I'm a great mommy!" She pushed the kids up a bit. "His name is Zenny Jr., and this other one is Cutie Pie. Say hi you guys."

"Hi you guys!" Her kids laughed.

"Well, at least they are a little more energetic." Honesty smiled down at the kids. She looked over at her husband. "Yakko? Could you go talk to Toner?"

Yakko laughed. Then, he whined. "What, you're serious?"

Wakko and Scratchy soon came in as well. "Well, so far I have to say mom and dad don't like Zenny. At all." Wakko didn't know if he should be happy or sad about that. "Anyhow, we went by Zenny's house and met his folks. They were pretty decent. Uhh...but then they heard about you Yakko and..."

Yakko groaned. "Okay, no need to meet them then."

"No, they demanded to see you right away." Wakko squeaked. "Sorry, Yakko. I don't know how they are going to take it."

"Yeah. You just never know." Zenny groaned as he took the ice down from his head. "My luck goes out to you buddy."

Yakko started to really whine. What would they do? Would they scream at him? Yeah, if he was lucky. Looking at Zenny, he really didn't feel that safe about anything.

"Yaddy? Are you okay?" Caress asked Yakko sweetly.

"Yaddy?" Yakko Senior asked in confusion. "What's she mean Junior?"

"Well, it's a name she picked up." Yakko smiled. "For some reason."

"But I told you why," Caress said as she grabbed onto his trousers. "Yaddy? Remember? You said you were our daddy but you weren't ready to be a daddy. So Yaddy is like daddy, but not? Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. I do. Caress? Let's be quiet now, okay?" Yakko smiled at her nervously.

"Daddy but not?" Yakko Senior didn't look too pleased. "Yakko? Can we talk for a second?"

"You know, I'd love to, but I have an appointment to probably get the stuffing knocked out of me at Aroma's families place, so I'll have to take a raincheck." Yakko smiled. "Good to see you." He groaned as he started to head out the door, his whole family tagging along.

Wakko couldn't help but laugh. Yakko was at the front. Aroma was behind him with Enchantment. Tiger was behind her. Caress was waddling at the back. "They look like a family of ducks, don't they?"

"I heard that," Yakko yelled back. He growled and continued to walk. Walking to his appointment with probably someone's fist. Oh, what a fun way to come back to your home planet.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. 25. A Wiggle Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Twenty Five: A Wiggle Problem

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

If the letters are in caps LIKE THIS. It means Tiger is just remembering parts of the old recording.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Den Registry…

Dot smiled and walked up with Zenny to a register. "Hi there."

"Helloooo," The lady warner laughed delightfully. "I'm Looloo.What can I do for you today?" She jumped over her desk and looked at the little warners. "Hellooo!"

"Hi!" Zenny Junior and Cutie replied.

"What can I do for you?" Looloo bounced happily. "You're new."

"We're visiting." Dot grinned. "We'd like to get our kids in a den though for now. They haven't had much play with native warners before."

"Is there a difference?" Looloo asked confused.

"Huge." Zenny groaned. "Way, way huge. Any exposure would be good. Can ya help?"

"Well, we are Den Registry. We'll find a temporary home." She jumped back over her desk and started to look at some papers.

Dot and Zenny smiled. The thought of having to stay with Yakko's parents wasn't very ideal to them. Not with ALL the warners that would have to be in the house.

"Okay. You can belong to den #489 for about one week." Looloo smiled. "Is that good?"

"Oh. We were probably going to stay a few months," Dot added.

"A few months. A few months. Well, I could get you in den #386 for one year. No more, no less. Leave early, no wiggles back." Looloo continued to smile.

"Aw geez…" Zenny sighed. "Wiggles? I forgot, we'll have to convert our money. Do you accept dollars?"

"From what designation on which planet?" Looloo asked.

"Earth." Zenny didn't sound real hopeful. "United States."

Looloo looked on another list. "No…nope! We don't recognize that. It's not very common, you'll have to go to warner exchange."

"Do you know what the exchange rate will be?" Dot smiled. 'Oh please don't let it be high. Oh please don't let it be high!'

Looloo just shook her head. "Nope. Come back when you get your wiggles. Next."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warner Exchange…

"Ooh, isolated planet." The cashier at the bank replied as he looked at the history of Earth. "We haven't done many exchangings based on that planet. Never for the United States, this isn't going to be a very good exchange rate."

Dot put out her money too. "We had tons and tons on Earth! I had a contract for awhile and I had a show! Really, it's worth a LOT!"

"Well, I don't know. I'm going to have to ask if I can even take this." The cashier sighed. She went away out to another room.

A few minutes later, she came back in with a half smile. "Well…you were right about the price being good, but our customers wanting Earth dollars is very few. It knocks it down. A LOT."

Dot looked over at Zenny. This wasn't going to be good.

"100 Earth dollars to a wiggle." The cashier smiled. "For a year in a den you'll want 500 wiggles so…we need $50,000.00."

"Fifty Thousand Dollars?!" Dot and Zenny both yelled. Yeah, the exchanging sucked all right!

"I don't think we even have $10,000 on all of us." Dot whined. It would have been dumb to waste all their money when they weren't staying on Anima. "Do you think Wakko still has some wiggles? Or Yakko? He made the big bucks."

Zenny sighed. "Let's go ask Wakko first. Maybe he does have some."

When Zenny and Dot went back to Yakko's family home to see Wakko and Scratchy, they got the answer they suspected they'd hear…

"No, not really. I have about 100 wiggles in my wacky sack." Wakko grinned. "Enough to get by. Why?"

"Well, we thought getting into a den for the time being to get Cutie and Junior to hang out with real native little warners would be good." Dot frowned.

"Whoah. That's a great idea." Wakko grinned. "Yeah. They'd be up and down and all around. You know, that's not a bad idea for Yakko either." Wakko laughed. "His kids are shy and weird, that might really help them."

"Yeah, but the exchange rate sucks." Zenny groaned. "500 wiggles will only be traded for $50,000.00."

"Whoah, that's horrible!" Wakko whined. "That's really bad It only takes a wiggle to buy candy."

"Yeah. It'd be really stupid to waste all that on a simple 500 wiggles." Dot frowned. "Are ya sure you don't have anymore?"

"Sorry. You should go inside and ask Yakko. I don't think he took all his wiggles to the exchange last time before we left for Earth." Wakko grinned. "He's pretty smart." He folded his arms behind his back. "Course if he helps, he'll probably want to be in the same den with you." He chuckled knowingly. "You two haven't done anything while you were out of my sight, did you? There are ways to find out you know. And if I have to find out from-"

"We kissed a couple times and we hugged a couple times," Dot replied bitterly.

Zenny whined. "Did ya have to tell him?"

"Trust me. It could have been a whole century on Earth, and Wakko still would have a strong connection here." Dot smiled at him. "Come on, let's go ask Yakko."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the house…

Dot gave an unsatisfactory look at the situation.

"Well, it's not right, I'm gonna-!" Honesty was absolutely furious.

"No, you're not gonna do anything," Yakko Sr. insisted. "It's Yakko's life, it's Yakko's fight."

"But look at his eye! He punched him. And that's not right, Yakko's just-!" Honesty started going off until Yakko Sr. stopped him.

"Yakko's an adult." Yakko Sr. reminded her. He held her close. "Do you always have to do this? When Yakko was half a century, you wouldn't let him go around by himself. When he was a century you didn't think he was ready to leave the den. Even when he was almost 4 centuries, you wanted to stop him from living on another planet away from you. Come on sweety, he's 4 and a half. He's got his own family. Besides, you and I both know Yakko…" Yakko Sr. smiled. "He's not as weak as warners take him for. He probably held himself back, so he got punched. He's still okay."

"Yakko got punched, huh?" Zenny didn't seem too surprised. He went through the same thing after all. "Sorry about that."

"Where is he?" Dot asked. Yakko hardly ever got into fights. His last fight was nearly a century ago. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he doesn't even have a huge shiner. He put some medicine on it, you can barely tell it's there anymore now." Yakko Sr. smiled. "He's in the other room with his family. I wouldn't bring it up to him, he tried to hide it from us in the first place. You can still see the telltale traces though."

Dot ran to the other room. "Yakko, are you okay?" Yeah, like Dot ever listened.

Yakko just grinned. "I'm fine."

"Are ya sure? Dad's got a wicked right." Zenny said looking at Yakko with some empathy.

"Fine. Can't even tell really." Yakko said. "So, did ya need something?"

"Do you have any wiggles?" Dot smiled, feeling much better as she saw the seriousness for herself. "Any at all? We wanted to try staying in a den and letting the kids hang out with native kids. You know?"

"Wow! That's pretty smart." Yakko grinned. "Yeah, I still have some. Why do you need mine though? Can't you exchange money out?"

"Yeah." Zenny groaned. "500 wiggles for $50,000.00"

"What? I don't think so." Yakko scoffed. "Well…"

Dot sighed. "You can come to the Dens with us."

Aroma looked over at her children. "Do you think that would help Tiger?"

"Well, I know they'd help that family bond Yakko needs. Activities and games, he'd eventually get the hang of it." Dot grinned. She looked over at her brother. "Besides, you've got another on the way too. You want to have it here with no assistance? It's gonna be hard enough."

Aroma gave a slight gasp. She completely forgot.

"Oh. Uhh…" Dot laughed nervously. "Sorry for the reminder."

Aroma started to look at the ground nervously. In the facility, they completely kept her out for days while they took the baby out. She would wake up about a week later, with her new baby in her hands.

Yakko wasn't feeling that good as he saw how wide Aroma's eyes became. "Am I missing something?"

"Well, we were always knocked out about a week when we were due." Dot said slowly. "We don't know the process. What they did, what they gave the kids…" Dot sighed. It had taken a long time for the scientists to get the procedure right. She had heard complete tales of horror from some warners who lost their children and their females to the radical procedures.

Could Aroma give birth without the scientists' help?

"O…kay." Aroma said very softly. This wasn't going to be easy.

As Yakko looked from Aroma to Dot, he was getting the hint. This might not be a simple warner birth. 'It might not make it?' He looked over at the scared Aroma. 'She might not make it?' "Okay. A den sounds good. Extra help. Yippee." Yakko really didn't know what to say.

Although, that did make Aroma feel a little better. Chances were better with professionals. Still, they weren't the scientists. 'Maybe I'm thinking too hard about this. Yeah! Yeah, maybe it's really easy. They just knocked us out for a week for no good reason. Yeah! Yeah…yeah?'

"Anyhow! So, let's go!" Dot grinned as she grabbed Aroma, trying to make her feel better. She hadn't meant to remind her of that. Truth was, no one really knew what the birth would be like. "Den Registry is waiting just for us."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Den Registry…

"Hey! You want to hear a joke?" Looloo smiled at the little warner in front of her.

The little warner didn't look very cheery.

"Oops." Dot was the first to recognize her as she and her family stepped in first. "Zenny?"

"Uh oh." Zenny added to her statement.

Ms. Fay was sitting on a chair, just swaying her legs back and forth. She grinned as she saw Dot and Zenny. "Hello." She jumped off the chair and went over to them. "They are trying to find my family. They are having trouble though, can you help them?"

"Oh…dang." Dot gave the little girl an awkward smile. "We really don't know."

"Oh? Okay." Ms. Fay smiled as she saw Yakko and his family coming in. "Yakko, Yakko! Do you know where my family is?"

Yakko's jaw dropped. They forgot about her? "Hey…kid. Uhh…no."

"Oh. Aroma?" Ms. Fay smiled at Aroma. "Do you know?"

Aroma just shook her head slowly. "No." She looked over at Yakko. "What are we gonna do about her?"

Yakko shrugged his shoulders. Yeah, it would be really slim they'd find her mom. Ms. Caress Fay was changed almost 6 centuries ago probably. At least! Not only that, her mom wouldn't remember. Her memories were supposed to have been wiped out. So, what were they gonna do?

"Hey you guys." Wakko grinned as he came in tugging Scratchy. "Are you registering now, cause they are having a cele-?" He stopped as he saw Ms. Fay too. "Oh. Hey Ms. Fay." He laughed nervously.

Ms. Fay just smiled. "Hi Wakko. Do you know where my families at?"

"Uuhhh…" Wakko looked over at Yakko and Dot. They didn't know.

"We need to figure out what to do about her first." Dot said sadly. "She can't just run around Anima endlessly." Dot looked over at Looloo. "Hello again! Uhh…the little girl right there?"

"Oh. Is she yours?" Looloo smiled.

"No. What's gonna happen to her if her family isn't found?" Dot asked curiously.

Looloo just laughed. "All warners have family! Someone will come!"

Dot just laughed too, a little bit more nervously. "What if no one does?"

"…" Looloo didn't know what to say. "Someone always comes. If no one does, she will be taken in by a Den I suppose."

"Okay." Dot sighed in relief. What a relief. Dens were good, lots of parents, she'd eventually create her own family. She'd be okay. "Alright then, we're ready to register now."

Yakko stepped over and handed over a thousand wiggles. "Two dens. Same location. Very important." Yakko said firmly as he looked over at Wakko. "You wanna join the family?"

"Oh? I thought Wakko was gonna join us." Dot smiled at Yakko. "You can have Scratchansniff."

Yakko whined. "That's not fair. You take Scratchy, I'm paying!"

Dot whined.

Scratchansniff frowned. Great. He didn't understand anything here, and now he was just being juggled around like a horrible last choice.

"Okay, we'll take the human." Zenny smiled. "Yakko is paying, Dot."

Dot crossed her arms. "This bites." She looked over at Scratchy. "You better make a good babysitter!"

Yakko laughed happily as he watched Scratchy groan as Dot and Zenny pulled him along with them.

Wakko smiled and looked at Yakko's kids again. Caress smiled back but Tiger was just looking at him with very little expression. Like always. "Well, maybe this'll really help them."

Yakko nodded. "Hopefully." He looked down at Tiger. 'Please oh please let hanging out with normal warners take the spookiness out of this kid!'

Tiger looked up at Yakko. He could see a grin, but he could tell it was fake.

…YOUR FATHER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR FATHER HATES YOU. HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. HE WILL NEVER SEARCH FOR YOU. IF YOU MEET HIM, HE WILL HATE YOU. HE WILL SEE THE EVIL WITHIN YOU…

'Spooky!' Yakko looked away from the kid. He was giving him the weirdest stare! "Okay, let's go already."

As Yakko and his family left after Dot, no one was left in Den Registry except Ms. Fay and the Den Registry Warner…

5 hours later…

Looloo groaned as she hung up the phone again. All the dens rejected the little girl. No one wanted a warner with no parent. She looked sadly over at the little girl. "Sorry," she said. "There's nothing we can do for you. We can't find your family and no one will accept you."

"But." Ms Fay whined as she crawled down from her seat. "Momma loved me. Where do I go? How can I find momma?"

Looloo just shrugged her shoulders. "Just…go find her?" She just smiled. "Go out and explore the world! Someone'll find you. Warners always have a happily ever after. Bye now!"

Ms. Fay looked very sad as she went out the doors. "Momma…" What was she supposed to do? She didn't know this world. She didn't know the rules. She didn't know the language. She didn't know anything.

She started to cry as she walked off. It was true, no one loved her. No one cared anymore…

"Don't by sad Ms. Fay!"

Ms. Fay turned around and saw seven strangers. One human and six warners. "Who are you?"

"Warners don't always have happy endings," Mac replied sadly. He smiled at the little girl. "Lot of warners think the world is nothing but happiness. We know differently, don't we kid?"

Ms. Fay nodded her head. "I lost everyone. No one…no one's here."

"Oh, your mom is here. We are going to try and find her, but we won't be like that warner in there." Princess smiled. "Good things don't just happen, someone makes them happen!"

"We can't promise you your mommy is gonna take you back." Dee Dee bent down to the little warner. "Wish we could. Wish we could tell you life is nothing but candy and rainbows. It's not."

"If we can't make her want you again, you're still gonna be okay though." Mikey laughed. "We'll be your family. We'll love you and make sure you know you're loved!"

"Because you are special." Princess lifted the little girl up and put her on her shoulders.

Ms. Fay laughed. "Who are you?"

"Someone who knows what you went through," Giggles replied. "Don't you ever worry. We are all going to stay together to the end. No matter what it may be."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. 26. Grammy Happy

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Twenty Six: Meeting Grammy Happy

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Anima language is always translated into English for you from this point on. If the characters are by themselves only or with Scratchansniff, they are speaking English. Too bad Scratchy doesn't get a translation too.^^'.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In their new Den...

Dot laughed as some native little warners were circling Cutie Pie and Junior. "Say hi you two."

"Hi you two," Cutie Pie and Junior laughed.

Junior just laughed at one warner who started to circle them using his hands instead of his feet. "What are you doing?"

"I'm walking, duh!" The warner laughed. He flipped right side up and the other little warners stopped circling.

"Hey! Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?!"

"They are new! I heard it! Mommy told me! I heard it!"

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!"

"Wanna go play with us? You can come play with us! We like to play!

~LalaLaLalA!~! We like to sing. Do you sing? Let's sing! Let's go! Let's get out of here!"

Cutie Pie and Zenny just looked back at their mom. These kids were crazy.

"Go. Go play with them," Dot insisted. "It'll do you some good. Go."

Cutie Pie and Zenny just looked at each other. Then suddenly got pulled away by a bunch of little warners. They yelled back at their parents, but Dot and Zenny just smiled.

"Boy, I hope that helps them," Zenny said. He looked over at Dot. Yakko was probably still stuck at the front of the Den. "Everything's gonna be okay now." Zenny held Dot closer to him. "We're a family again. Nothing's ever gonna change that."

Dot sighed happily and hugged Zenny back. If you would have asked her years ago what guy she most loved, she'd say one of the hottest stars of the time. Now, she knew better. Looks didn't really matter as much as what was on the inside. She thought about the first time she first found out she was pregnant with her son. The first time her and Zenny met...

////Dot was growling at the warner who just entered her cage. "You? I'm supposed to be your female? You're not even cute!"

Zenny didn't look too happy himself. He just learned about the situation too. "Well, you're not exactly what I was expecting either. Maybe we could just try and get along right now. That would be a good start." He tried to smile. "My name's Zenny."

"Your name's I-Don't-Care! How can you be so 'cool' about this? Huh! I am stuck with you. Even when I get out, I'm still stuck with you?!" Dot yelled angrily. "Well, no way. Uh uh. Count me out, I'd rather take Lovers Loburn then end up with someone I don't know," she practically snarled. "You come near me and you'll regret it."

"I'm not forcing myself on you," Zenny said. He took a deep breath. "This isn't easy on either of us. You don't have to come to my cage. I won't ever force a kiss on you or hurt you in any way, I promise."

"Yeah, 'cause I'd never let you!" Dot yelled angrily at him. "You know, if my brothers were here, you would have never made it even a foot in this cell! They take care of me, not you! I trust them,  _not_  you!"

"Well, they aren't here." Zenny said calmly. The situation was hard on him, but it would be harder on Dot. She would be the one carrying the kids. Raising them too probably. "I am. Whether you like it or not, I am the one who will protect you now."

"Eh? Protect?" Dot was still leery. "When I get out, I'm going back to the tower with my brothers, and this kid, and that's final!"

"Okay," Zenny agreed. "We'll move in with your brothers one day when we get out." Zenny smiled. "I don't mind."

"No, the tower is ours! Just my family! You're not my family and you're not my male," Dot yelled angrily at him. "Your just a-your just a-!" She couldn't take much more and started to cry. "I'm pregnant! It isn't fair, I'm not READY!" She cried out as she hit the ground. "I didn't get to choose my mate. I didn't get to choose my time. I'm too young, I can't do this."

Then, she felt Zenny at her side trying to wipe her tears.

"No one asked for it. Still, the baby is gonna be loved and you're going to be a great mommy. You may not have chosen me and I might not have chosen you, but we are here. Now. If you don't shut me out, I will try to help you."

Dot didn't know if she wanted to push the stranger away or not. No one ever said anything nice to her, showed her any affection anymore. Still, this wasn't just a normal stranger. She started to push away a little.

"I'm not your brother." Zenny let her push him away. "I can't take their places, and I wouldn't want to. Nevertheless, this baby is ours and we are also each others. Choice or not. Are you getting it yet, Dot?"

"..." Dot didn't know what to say. "I'm not moving in your cage," she said firmly.

"Okay."

"I want you to leave me alone. I don't want you to ever touch me 'cause I don't even know you. Your female or not, I do not know you," Dot said firmer.

"Check." Zenny smiled again.

Dot looked at him leerily. "If you want to help, you can, if you don't, that's fine."

"I want to help." Zenny smiled. "In any way I can." He chuckled. "I want to get to know you too. Slowly of course. Just as friends." He held up a paddleball. "I snuck this out, thought maybe you'd like to play?"

"You snuck a paddleball out for me?" Dot didn't know what to say. He could get punished for that. Dot took the paddleball and tried to play it. "I'm not really good. My brother's really good. Yakko. My big brother..."

"Yeah, I suck too," Zenny laughed. "My sister is the one that plays with that." He sighed. "She's stuck as an experiment too. Somewhere." He coughed and tried to smile. "Anyhow, I'm not so scary after all, am I?"

Dot gave a very, very, very small...smile. "...maybe not."////

Yeah. It hadn't exactly been a dreamy union at the beginning. It had taken time to trust Zenny. To befriend him...

"Wanna go meet other parents?" Zenny smiled. "Dot? Are you okay?"

"Oh? I'm fine." Dot grinned. "I just thought about the past for a second. How we first met."

Zenny groaned. "Yeah. Not exactly the best impression. You screamed at me for awhile."

"I got better," Dot laughed.

"Yeah, after you hit me and punched me a couple times." Zenny smiled. "That wasn't a happy memory either."

"Well, we weren't perfect," Dot reminded him. "Anyhow, we had a few bumps."

"Yeah, but we found our way." Zenny smiled at her and held her hand as they started to explore the Den.

"Yeah. I hope Aroma and Yakko can find their way." Dot smiled.

"Oh. Can we not talk about that?" Zenny groaned.

"Oh, Yakko isn't out to steal your baby sister," Dot teased him. She looked over at the activity rooms. "Construction paper, glitter, glue, cloth, everything is here. This'll be fun."

"It looks neat, Auntie Dottie."

Dot looked down and saw Caress at her feet. "Well, hey there! Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"Right behind you."

Dot turned around and saw a frowning Yakko.

"Couldn't you have just said Yakko and Aroma?" Yakko frowned. He wasn't used to the phrase daddy yet. Probably never would be. "Where'd you stuff Scratchy at?"

Dot laughed. "Uuhh..." She pointed over to a far corner where Scratchansniff was standing completely still. "He got a little freaked out when he first met the other Den warners."

Yakko and Wakko both laughed.

"Aww, Scratchy!" Wakko ran up to the doctor. "Don't tell me you got scared of the little warners!"

"Yeah. They don't bite. Well, maybe. Nevermind," Yakko chuckled.

"Yoo hoo! Newcomers!"

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Zenny and Aroma all looked back at the warner bounding up toward them.

"I am Grammy Happy. You can call me Grammy or Grammy Happy. Call me Granny and you'll get it though," The old warner warned.

Scratchansniff couldn't believe his eyes. It was the first elderly warner he had ever seen.

She was small. Real small. No more than 2 foot Scratchansniff guessed. She was carrying a cane, but it seemed to be more for show. Her movement was much stiffer and her voice sounded like she was in her 70's at least. She seemed to be in good shape though and even though her voice was old, it wasn't weak or stuttery in any way. She wore spectacles, probably to see better. They were thick glasses, that were sliding down all the way to the bump of her red nose. She wore an old blue gown that looked more like pajamas and actually wore very big fuzzy blue slippers on her feet. Her ears were even hidden in a light blue bonnet.

She looked like a sweet old lady. A sweet old lady who would never harm a fly.

"I swear, I don't care how old you are, you are alll Kids to me," Grammy Happy yelled at the newcomers. "Whether you're 1 or 1000, you better call me Grammy! I HATE when warners call me Granny!"

"Yes Grammy," Wakko agreed. Quickly.

"That's right! I run a tight shift around here." Grammy glared. "You be good and act like adults, and I'll be good and treat you like adults. Are we clear?"

"Yes Grammy," Wakko answered again.

"I can only hear one warner. I said are we clear?!" Grammy shouted.

"Yes, we are clear!" Yakko, Aroma, Dot, Zenny and Wakko all yelled.

"Good then," Grammy laughed. "That there you just saw is one activity room. There are many around our great Den. The food here is good too, I always make it myself," she announced proudly. "Yes, I've been running this Den proudly for over 200 years! Yes, it is a mighty fine Den! Now, where are the new little warners?"

"Uhhh, playing?" Dot replied.

"Playing where? First rule, you always have an eye on your own family," Grammy announced. She took a quick glance around the room and looked at Dot. "Where are they?"

Dot and Zenny both looked back. They didn't see them anywhere. Just tons and tons of little warners.

"Ya see? Not so easy once they're out of your sight," Grammy remarked. "Look up, about 50 feet to your right."

Zenny and Dot both looked in the general direction. The kids made it on the second level somehow.

"Wow. You're good," Zenny replied.

"Course I'm good! I help watch all these warners," Grammy smiled proudly. "Now, where are yours?" She was looking at Yakko.

Yakko quickly pointed below at Tiger, at Caress, at Aroma who was carrying Enchantment. He even pointed to Aroma's belly.

"Good." Grammy looked down at his kids. "She's too shy, needs much more exposure." She looked over at Tiger. "...he's in a changing phase. Should associate with other changing warners like Limey and Licky." She moved her spectacles up a bit. "He is a different warner. He's unusual, I sense it." She looked over at Yakko. "Your whole family feels  _unusual_. What is wrong?"

Yakko went through the fun of explaining the situation again.

"An experiment? My word, never heard of such a thing!" Grammy declared. She looked over at Scratchansniff still standing in the corner. "So that creature is supposed to be yours then?"

Dot and Zenny nodded.

"Fine. Feed him and take 'em out for his walks. Pets aren't my responsibility," Grammy Happy said casually. "If it makes a mess, you are responsible for cleaning it up. Welcome to the Den."

After the old warner left, Yakko, Wakko and Dot all started to crack up laughing. Too bad Scratchy didn't know the language, he didn't hear her.

"What iz so funny?" Scratchansniff had to ask.

"Nothing." Yakko smiled. "Scratchy."

Dot and Wakko both cracked up again.

"Did she say anything about needing a collar?" Dot managed to say in between her laughter.

"Hello." Two small warners came over to Tiger. They smiled at him.

He just stared back. "..."

"I'm Limey. That's Licky." One of the warners smiled. "Grammy says were supposed to hang out with you. Come on!"

Tiger let himself get pulled away, but looked back at his mommy.

Aroma smiled at him. "You go and have fun."

"Boy. Hope they can help him." Wakko smiled at Aroma. "My little nephew can be a bit scary at times."

"Scary? Try downright spooky," Yakko added. "That kid is..." he shivered. "Something not right about him."

"He's still yours." Aroma frowned at Yakko. "He wasn't _always_  that way. Maybe this place will help him get better."

"Hopefully so!" Grammy came back with some books and dropped them in Yakko's arms. "According to your story, you're clueless. Here. Read these."

Yakko picked the books up and looked at them. "First Baby? Learning to Cope?" Yakko frowned. "Guide to Being a Good Daddy? What Not to Say During Pregnancy? 1001 Ways to Raise a Kid?" Yakko shook his head. "I don't need these books to learn." He set them down on the ground. Mere books weren't gonna change his situation.

"Now that is a childish remark." Grammy glared at Yakko. "Apologize."

Yakko cracked up for a second. Apologize?

"Alright then," Grammy went over to Aroma and smiled at her. "Let me see your dear baby? May I?"

Aroma bent down and handed Enchantment over gently to Grammy Happy.

"Why thank you dearie. Aw, isn't she such a sweet thing. What's her name?" Grammy asked Aroma sweetly.

Aroma was glowing. "Her name's Enchantment."

"Oh, such a pretty name. Yes, so cute." Grammy looked over at Yakko and grinned. "Here!"

Yakko's hands shot up nervously. Hold the baby? Aroma never made him hold her? He didn't know a thing about holding a baby.

"No, no. Your hand goes there, not there!" Grammy scolded as she tried to fix his hands. "Yes, there you go. Wrapped around there. Now, no. Not there. No, there. There you go daddy. That's how you hold your baby."

Yakko looked very uncomfortable holding Enchantment. "...books. Books are good. Books are great. You learn so, so much from books!" Yakko tried to get back on her good side.

Too late. "No, you didn't think that earlier. Hands on is always better." Grammy looked over at Aroma. "If he needs help, help him. For the next week, he takes care of her though."

"What?!" Yakko shouted. His ears were practically standing straight up!

"Changing, feeding and holding is all for him. You can play and hang around her of course." Grammy smiled sweetly to Aroma. "You are it's mother and he's gonna need a lot of help! BUT, I don't want to see any holding by you or feeding by you or definitely changing by you!" Grammy pointed at all the others around Yakko. "Or any of you others!"

"Books are super, You know, I read them  _all_  the time," Yakko whined desperately. "Really. Did on Earth all the time! Not just 'cause I had to, I wanted to!"

"Well, that's great!" Grammy winked at Yakko. "You go ahead and read them books too if you want." Then, she just bounced off.

Wakko didn't know what to do for Yakko. Yakko just looked at him pleadingly. He didn't know a thing about babies. "Don't look at me," Wakko whined. "You brought it on yourself. You know arguing with an ancient is always a bad idea."

"Why?" Scratchansniff frowned. He of course couldn't understand the language. "What is wrong?"

"Yakko has to take care of Enchantment for the whole week. By himself." Dot answered Scratchansniff. She looked over at Yakko. "Sorry big brother, but you know the ancient always runs the show. Mess up, and you are out."

"I know," Yakko whined. He looked at Enchantment. 'What am I supposed to do with it? Just keep holding it? What good is this gonna do?'

Aroma looked away a moment. She had to cover her smile. It was so cute. Yakko holding Enchantment like she was an explosive ready to go off if he so much as flinched the wrong way.

"Somebody?" Yakko whined. "What do I do?"

"Just hold her," Aroma smiled. "She's not gonna hurt you. Bring her closer to you."

Yakko listened and brought her a bit closer again. "Okay, now what?"

Dot started to crack up. "There's not like instructions Yakko."

"Well there should be," Yakko protested. He looked at the baby. Her face was staring to look sour "...waa..aa...waa..."

"Oh no. No, do something." Yakko panicked. Yeah, taking care of Caress? That had been pretty easy. Little warners walked and talked and did everything on their own. This? This wasn't a little warner. This was a baby warner. And he knew from the sound that it was about to-!"

"Waaa-Aaaahhhh!" Enchantment started crying.

"Here, she wants you!" Yakko tried to pass her to Aroma.

Aroma stepped away. "I can't. We'll get thrown out," Aroma replied.

"It's crying though. It won't stop." Yakko always made Caress happy by bouncing her. But, he barely understood the holding position for the baby! What if he bounced her and he lost control of it? What if it fell?

"Enchantment's fine." Aroma smiled at her baby. "You've just never held her before. Play with her."

"Play? How?" Yakko whined. "It's a baby, you can't play with it."

"Oh. This is so great." Dot smiled at Zenny who was holding Enchantment for her. She was borrowing a camera Zenny had. "These are definitely keepers for the photo album. I'll get Aroma copies too."

Yakko heard Dot, but she was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. "Make a face at her or make a funny noise. Something simple." Aroma smiled at her baby. "That's all you want, isn't it?" She spoke happily to Enchantment.

"Funny sounds? Uhh... Wagawaga woogie waga?" Yakko tried.

Dot laughed. She put Zenny's camera away and decided to give a pointer. "Try imitating Ralph or Scratchy."

"Hey." Scratchy frowned. "Zat ees not funny!"

"Zat ees not funny," Yakko mocked Scratchansniff. "Now, let me zee into your subconscious and Meester Puppethead will control it. Ja! Und then vee vill go through ze ink blots."

Enchantment stopped crying and started to giggle.

Dot giggled too. She looked over at her Enchantment. So far, she only came up with two fitting names. Zenny and Cutie Pie. She still had one more name to go. Still, she was a lot farther than Yakko or Aroma in names. For some reason, Aroma hadn't changed names yet.

Yakko continued to mock Scratchansniff to poor old Scratchy's displeasure. "Ah! You Kidzes ees driving me coo coo! Getzaway from me you crazy Varners!"

Even Aroma had to start to giggle. Enchantment always had infectious giggles. She'd start and soon everyone would if she didn't quit. "Okay, Yakko! She's fine now! Please quit!"

"Ja, I guess I vill for now." Yakko chuckled. Well, it wasn't as bad as he thought. He just grinned at Enchantment's little smile as she continued to giggle. She was a lot more outgoing than Caress had been.

"I think she took a little more after you," Wakko smiled at he stared at the baby. "Her face is longer and her nose is more like your shape."

"Okay, Mr. Details," Yakko simply replied. He started to walk a little, and noticed he was still able to hold her just fine.

"Ooh, look at that. She didn't blow up," Dot teased him.

Zenny just smiled. Dot was so much happier now that she was near her brothers again.

Yakko smiled down at Enchantment. "This is easy. I can do this. This isn't hard." Yakko seemed quite confident in himself. Yeah, taking care of Enchantment wasn't too hard. Nothing to it. Just hold her and make fun of Scratchy. Piece of cake.

Wakko sniffed the air. "That doesn't smell good." He looked over at Enchantment. Then he smiled at Yakko.

Then Yakko looked over at Aroma. "Hey? That stuff I said before? Forget it. Now what do I do?!"

Aroma just smiled at Enchantment who was just smiling back. Enchantment had just left Yakko a not so nice surprise. "Let's see. Step one in changing her would be to set her down."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	27. Chapter 27: Tiger's Unhappy Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Twenty Seven: Tiger's Unhappy Adventure

  
If the letters are in caps LIKE THIS. It means Tiger is just remembering parts of the old recording.

The Anima language is always translated into English for you from this point on. If the characters are by themselves only or with Scratchansniff, they are speaking English. Too bad Scratchy doesn't get a translation too.^^'.

**In the Den, somewhere different…**

Tiger felt a little better as he hung out with Limey and Licky. They weren't as active as other warners. "You're different too?"

"Dad told us it's a phase." Limey smiled. "Where our emotions go up and down. Lately, I've been up and Licky has been kind of down."

"Yeah." Licky agreed as he drew on some paper. "There's no reason for it, you just don't feel like playing or singing or anything."

"…I've been like that." Tiger said slowly.

"We change colors sometimes too." Limey smiled. "I was yellow with an orange nose for a whole week last month! I don't know how I did it or how it stopped. Daddy just said it was normal."

"So Tiger?" Licky tried to smile. "How long have you felt down? I get down about every two days or so."

"I'm only down for a couple of hours!" Limey grinned. "So what about you Tige?!"

"I'm not really down. I feel scared and different." Tiger replied. "I've felt that way for about…" Tiger tried to remember. How long? "Maybe a month ago?"

"Yeah? I started two years ago," Licky said. "But how long have you felt that way? That's what I was asking."

"…a month." Tiger repeated.

"No. You're not getting it." Limey just laughed at him. "Not when you first started! How long do you feel that way. An hour? A day?"

Tiger just frowned at them. The closeness he had felt was starting to dwindle. These warners weren't the same. "…a month."

"What?! You mean, you haven't _wanted_ to go boingy or sing or anything like that for a month?!" Limey yelled in disbelief.

Tiger nodded his head.

Limey started to step back. "Hey, how long has your color been like that? How old are you?"

Tiger started to feel edgy vibes coming from Limey and Licky. "…a month. I'm not quite a decade. What?"

"Uhhh…G-grammy? Grammy?!" Limey yelled out as he started to run.

Licky stayed over by Tiger, but not too close as Grammy Happy arrived.

"What's the hubbub?" Grammy demanded.

Licky gesture toward Tiger. "He's not a warner."

"He is too a warner," Grammy scolded Licky. "He's just been treated differently."

"Nah Grammy, he ain't!" Licky whined. "He's WeIrD! He's giving everybody the heebie jeebies! Limey completely ran away!"

"Boy, I told you he's been treated differently!" Grammy scolded. She took Tiger's hand and smiled. "Don't you worry about them. They think everyone goes through changes the same. You're a perfectly normal warner. Understand?"

Tiger nodded his head.

Grammy just smiled and stared at Tiger for a time. She couldn't help but feel an eeriness as he stared back at her, never blinking. Never changing anything about his stare. It was constant. Penetrating…"Y-you'll be fine."

Grammy started to walk off, feeling a sudden chill. She looked back briefly at Tiger. In all her days, she never felt a change as powerful as the little warner's had been. There was no real smile, no real happiness radiating from him at all. 'It's…it's my imagination. Right?'

Tiger stood there as he watched Grammy leave. He looked around at all the little warners playing happily and laughing and singing and dancing. For some reason, he had never felt more alone. He felt a shiver up his spine. 'I'm getting cold again.' He looked around, trying to spot his mommy. Limey and Licky took him to a new area though. He didn't know where he was.

YOU ARE TRAPPED IN HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT LOVED. YOU ARE A THING. A NUMBER. A NAME THAT IS ONLY A CODE.

'I'm not trapped. I wasn't trapped because mommy didn't love me.' Tiger said to himself. 'Mommy does love me. She tells me all the time. I'm not trapped. I wasn't trapped.' Tiger started to walk away and noticed the strange looks he was receiving. From the little warners to their relatives. Everyone stared at him.

YOU ARE A TIGER. YOU ARE A TIGER. YOU ARE A KILLER.

'I'm not a killer. I'm Tiger, but I'm not a killer.' Tiger continued to walk, not knowing where he was going. 'Why can't I cheer up? Why can't I stop feeling so frightened?! Why can't I be me anymore?' He growled at the warners nearby him who were giving him strange looks.

They took off running.

'No one wants to be near me anymore. Everyone looks at me like I'm evil. I'm not evil.' Tiger insisted. 'I'm not evil! I'm normal! It's a phase! Mommy loves me! Daddy doesn't love me _yet_ , but he will one day! Mommy said so…'

Then, as Tiger turned the corner, he saw his family. They were sitting down for dinner. Without him? 'They didn't care to get me?'

He saw his Uncle Wakko telling his Aunt Dot a joke while she bounced her daughter. His Uncle Zenny was watching his mommy and daddy closely. His daddy was talking to Caress, and holding Enchantment? 'He always says he isn't ready for daddy. He's holding my baby sister?' Even his mommy Aroma didn't seem to be concerned as she talked to Enchantment sweetly about something. 'No one cared to find me?' Tiger sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye. 'It's not true!'

YOU ARE NOTHING. YOUR FATHER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR FATHER HATES YOU. HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. HE WILL NEVER SEARCH FOR YOU. IF YOU MEET HIM, HE WILL HATE YOU. HE WILL SEE THE EVIL WITHIN YOU. YOUR SISTER LOVES YOUR FATHER, NOT YOU. HE HAS STOLEN HER LOVE FROM YOU. YOUR MOTHER LOVES YOUR FATHER, NOT YOU. HE HAS STOLEN HER LOVE FROM YOU.

'No. No, It's not true!' Tiger quickly ran off. No one cared to look for him? No one wanted him there?

A little ways away, to a mumbling Scratchansniff. 'Grammy won't let us leave the table once we sit down. She thinks you’re a pet, so you go find Tiger so we can eat.' He mocked the warners bitterly. 'Well, I am not a pet! A human? As a pet? Preposterous!' Scratchansniff looked around. He would be looking for a white pant and white shirt. Not many of the warners had gone clothes hunting yet. To the doctor, that seemed like something they would logically take care of by now. Of course, Anima did not follow logic.

Tiger stayed away and found a way to the second floor. 'Why would they do that? I wasn't missing. They could have asked someone easily…'

\---------------------------

15 minutes later…

Wakko's belly growled. "I'm hungry. Can't I have a little bite?"

"Scratchansniff is lousy at finding warners I guess." Yakko replied. He was feeling hungry too. It was hard not to become hungry when hundreds of other warners were delightfully eating around you.

Aroma kept looking around. Where was her little boy?

Zenny looked over at Dot and smiled. "Why don't we eat slowly? I'm sure my nephew will show up soon."

"Mmm…okay!" Dot grinned as her and Zenny started to eat. Her kids followed suit.

"You know, you're not being fair!" Yakko whined. "I mean Wakko's hungry and he's not-Wakko?"

Wakko was already eating as well. "What? He's your boy Yakko, don't look at me."

Yakko looked over at Aroma. "You know, it's not good for little warners to starve." Yakko smiled. "At least show me how to feed this one."

"She can't eat this Yakko. She'll need special baby food we purchase from the ancient," Aroma said. She noticed Caress' tummy starting to growl as well.

It wouldn't be right to start dinner without Tiger though. "10 more minutes?"

Yakko whined a bit but he agreed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of Anima…

"You are telling me I had a baby warner around 6 centuries ago at least, and this is supposed to be her?" The lady warner looked in disbelief at Ms. Fay.

"It sure is! We know it sounds bizarre." Giggles smiled. "But hey, we know something bizarre about you. Ten years of your life is missing. You don't know what happened, am I right?"

The lady looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"Because, that's when she was born." Mac replied. He nudged Ms. Fay up. "This is your daughter. Ms. Caress Fay."

The lady just shook her head. "No…no, I don't believe it. I wouldn't have a little girl and not remember!" She looked over at Ms. Fay. "It…it couldn't be true. I don't believe it."

"But momma…" Ms. Fay started to cry. "You said you'd always love me. No matter what."

"I don't…I don't even know you." The lady warner was getting upset. "Leave. Get out, don't come back!"

"Okay." Mac said gently. He handed her a card. "We will if you take this and hold onto it. One day, maybe you'll remember the truth."

The lady warner quickly took the card and shut the door. Then locked it.

"Momma…momma…" Ms. Fay cried as she hit the ground.

Dee Dee and Giggles came quickly to her side.

"It's okay. We told you it might be like this." Dee Dee reminded her. "But, we would be your family. Okay?"

Giggles scooped up Ms. Fay and handed her to Com.

Com smiled and bounced her. "It's okay. Parents are way overrated. See, we didn't have parents most of our lives. Hardly knew my mom and I never really met my dad."

"Yeah. Same with all of us." Princess insisted as she dried Ms. Fay's tears. "The momma you remember? She loved you. That momma isn't here anymore though. Just like mine isn't and none of the others are."

All the siblings started to walk away. Ms. Fay turned to look at everyone. Then she turned to look at Mikey. "You are family too? How?"

"Family isn't limited to species." Mikey smiled. "Believe it or not kid, we're still the same. I don't even know who my dad was, and I don't really care. My mom, gosh. She would have been nice, but I don't remember much about her either. I grew up with this family, same as you will."

"Yeah, but first, we need to find you a name! Ms. Fay nor Caress suits you." Com smiled down at her. "We all came up with our names. Let's find a name for you."

"You came up with your own names?" Ms. Fay asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because we don't want those code names. We wanted real names." Princess grinned. She pointed over at Shy. "That's your new sister, Shy! We named her that for obvious reasons."

Shy just blushed.

"I'm now your big brother, Com! Short for computer, I really do well with computers." Com smiled. He looked over at Mikey. "The human's named Mikey because it was the first human name he liked."

"Yep! I'm called Giggles, 'cause I giggle a lot." Giggles giggled. "And that's Princess! She named herself of course."

Princess grinned. "Mac's over on your right!"

Mac waved at her. "Then, over on the other side is Dee Dee."

Dee Dee waved at her too. "Welcome to our family! Let's see…what would you like to be named?"

Ms. Fay shrugged her shoulders.

"Shrug? Nah, that don't fit." Mac joked. "Let's see…you've been through a lot so you deserve a high standing name. Something that says that you've conquered a lot. Heart? Soul? Hero?"

"Nah, not quite. She still needs something with more pizzazz." Princess disagreed. "How about…Journey?"

"Journey!" Everyone yelled happily.

Even Ms. Caress smiled. "Really? A real name? Journey? It's pretty, I like it."

"Well, that's your name from now on, Journey!" Princess laughed happily. "Come Journey! We shall go on a Journey!"

"Where are we going?" Journey asked curiously.

"To spy on the Warner Brothers somehow." Com smiled. "I don't know how we'll do this. They saw us, this won't be easy."

"Yeah, but we can't just give up." Dee Dee reminded him. "'Borrowing' their Cousin's ship for a little while wasn't just for a joyride. We need to get to them. How?"

"I don't know. It's a Den. We'll need a good cover." Com replied, not even noticing Journey motioning to him.

Journey didn't understand much, but they apparently were her family now. She wanted to help! She waved her arms again. "I'm a little warner!"

Com just pat her on the head. "We know. We're not gonna use you like that. See…" He set her on top of his shoulders and held onto her hands. "That would be like using you for an experiment. We were always used when we were kids. We don't use anyone or involve anyone that we don't have to."

"That's right." Dee Dee agreed as she bounced up to pat Journey's head playfully. "Family doesn't use family. Unless we absolutely have to, we'll find another way. You're our little sister after all."

Journey smiled. She didn't think it would be a big deal to pretend one of them was her parent so they could get registered. They didn't even want to use her when she was willing to help?

She just snuggled up to Com. 'This really is my family now.' She smiled. She still missed her mommy and her brother. She even missed her pet mice. Yet somehow, she was feeling a connection toward these strangers. These strangers who just accepted her as family.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Den, an hour later…

"Tiger! I KNOW you speak English! You answer me!" Scratchansniff shouted angrily. He had been watching Tiger ducking from him for over 20 minutes now. "I've told you a thousand times! Stop this game und come with me!"

Tiger just kept his distance from the doctor. Friend of the family or not, he was still a doctor! Tiger continued to run away senselessly.

Until he ran straight into someone.

He fell and shook his head, trying to stop the dizziness.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yakko yipped as he jumped around wishing he could hold his knee! Tiger just went kerpow into it! "Dang kid, watch where you're going! I could have dropped Enchantment!"

'Kid. I'm just a kid. Some kid.' Tiger stared at Yakko.

"Oh good! You got him finally?" Scratchansniff was out of breath. "He's-hard-to-catch."

"Running from Scratchy?" Yakko frowned. "Have you been doing that since dinner time?"

"…what if I have been?" Tiger growled as he glared at Yakko.

"Your mom was worried sick kid!" Yakko didn't even know what to say. Aroma wouldn't let them eat for 45 minutes. They were the last to leave the table, and the food had already been cold. Yakko looked over at Scratchy. "You okay?"

Scratchansniff was grabbing his chest. "Yes. Just…worn out." His hand was shaking very hard. In fact, he was shaking very hard. He hadn't had to run like that in some time.

Just looking at Scratchy, Yakko couldn't help it. His kid or not, that was Scratchy! "Dangit kid, Scratchy's not a warner! He's a human and a real old one at that! You could have killed him! What if he had a heart attack? Warners don't have those, no one would know what to do! Just-!" Yakko couldn't even continue and walked off toward the others.

Tiger just stood there. He looked over at Scratchy who was still breathing very hard.

YOU ARE A TIGER. YOU ARE A TIGER. YOU ARE A KILLER.

'I could have killed the human? I could have killed him?' Tiger stared at the ground. 'I could have killed…' He went over to Scratchy. "…I'm…I'm sorry."

Scratchansniff tried to calm his breathing and smile. "Eh. I used to go through eet all the time. I just forgot how old I was. I'll be fine."

Tiger nodded, but he still felt very sick. 'I could have killed. I was almost a killer…'

"Come now, I'm fine," Scratchy replied after some time. His face was not red anymore and he wasn't sweating or shaking. "Come on. Let's go find your family, hmm?"

Tiger walked slowly behind Scratchy.

YOU ARE A TIGER. YOU ARE A TIGER. YOU ARE A KILLER.

Tiger closed his eyes. 'He does hate me. I almost killed his friend.'

YOUR FATHER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR FATHER HATES YOU. HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. HE WILL NEVER SEARCH FOR YOU. IF YOU MEET HIM, HE WILL HATE YOU. HE WILL SEE THE EVIL WITHIN YOU.

'He stole mommy though!' Tiger whined to himself. 'And Caress and Enchantment! They didn't care if I was there?!'

YOUR SISTER LOVES YOUR FATHER, NOT YOU. HE HAS STOLEN HER LOVE FROM YOU. YOUR MOTHER LOVES YOUR FATHER, NOT YOU. HE HAS STOLEN HER LOVE FROM YOU.

'Yeah. He's stealing them away? Why? Why can't anyone love me?' Tiger sniffled.

YOUR SISTER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR MOTHER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR BABY SISTER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING.

'Am I really nothing? I don't wanna be nothing! I want to be loved! Why can't they love me? Why can't he love me? I'm not good enough?' Tiger continued to walk next to Scratchansniff slowly.

YOUR FATHER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR FATHER HATES YOU. HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. HE WILL NEVER SEARCH FOR YOU. IF YOU MEET HIM, HE WILL HATE YOU. HE WILL SEE THE EVIL WITHIN YOU.

'I'm not evil. Why would he see evil in me? I'm not evil! I just feel different and scared! I'm not evil.' He looked up at Scratchy. 'I'll prove I'm not evil. I'll find a way. Daddy will be proud of me and he won't hate me. He'll love me just like mommy did! Then, the others will love me again! I just need to prove I'm good enough to be loved. That I'm not evil…' He looked up and saw his mother with a disappointed look on her face.

"Tiger. Why? Why did you do that?" Aroma frowned.

Everyone was frowning.

"Scratchy's not a warner, he's delicate." Wakko frowned. "You could have hurt him!"

"I am fine." Scratchansniff insisted. "It's my fault too. I forgot how old I was. Let's just drop it. Now, when can we eat?"

"Oh. We saved you a plate." Wakko smiled. "It's cold though so it won't taste very good."

"That's fine." Scratchansniff eagerly took the plate.

Aroma handed Tiger a plate too. "Don't do that again. Promise?"

Tiger nodded his head and took the plate of food. He looked at it.

YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BOUNCE. YOU DO NOT DESERVE HAPPINESS. YOU DO NOT DESERVE LOVE. YOU DESERVE ONLY COOKIES. COOKIES ARE YOUR HAPPINESS. NO LOVE, JUST COOKIES. NO LOVE, JUST COOKIES.

'No love…' Tiger looked at the plate. "Just cookies."

"Tiger?" Aroma couldn't believe him! "I don't understand what's going on with you. This isn't you! Now, you be grateful you are getting that!"

"Yeah! Only good warners get cookies." Wakko frowned. "You be good and you'll get a cookie. Okay?"

Tiger just nodded his head and walked away again.

"What is wrong with him?" Aroma was practically growling.

"I don't know." Yakko looked down at Enchantment. "I almost dropped her when he ran into me." He looked at her innocent smile. 'She could have been hurt. She's so small, she really could have got injured!'

Wakko sighed. He didn't get it. Why did his nephew have to be so…weird?


	28. Chapter 28: Paddleball Memories

**Author's Note: These chapters. These early chapters, right here. Enjoy them. They are serene, they are funny. Nothing's really wrong for them all. When things start turning downward, and it gets really emotional, if you need to feel better, come on back here. Come on back when things were just real sweet.**

**Because they won't be sweet like this forever . . .**

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Twenty Eight: Paddleball Memories

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If the letters are in caps LIKE THIS. It means Tiger is just remembering parts of the old recording.

The Anima language is always translated into English for you from this point on. If the characters are by themselves only or with Scratchansniff, they are speaking English. Too bad Scratchy doesn't get a translation too.^^'.

////These always represent things that happen in the past.////

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shopping Area…

The mysterious seven plus one were watching carefully, but trying to stay out of the way as they watched the Warner Brothers and their families shop.

"Are you sure about this?" Dot asked Yakko again. "Really. I don't mind."

"No way. We have to get you guys some regular clothes." Yakko insisted. "Don't worry. I have enough to cover it."

"What is so big about clothes?" Scratchansniff had to ask. Dot kept making a big deal about Yakko buying the clothes over and over for some reason.

"Well old guy. Clothes aren't cheap here." Zenny smiled. "It's just not the same thing."

"Well, everyone needs clothes to cover up." Scratchansniff explained. "Surely you can't mean something everyone needs would be expensive."

"No one really needs them except girls. It just helps say 'Hey! I'm different than you!' " Wakko laughed.

"It also tells them about your personality many times," Dot grinned. "Like me? Pink. Cute."

"Okay, but why so expensive?" Scratchansniff continued to be confused.

"Your driving us nuts, Scratchy. Can't ya just enjoy the sunny day?" Yakko smiled.

Scratchansniff sighed.

"Alright, alright." Yakko gave in. "How many times do we actually go to a laundry mat?"

"A laundry mat?" Scratchansniff asked. "Eh? Well, I don't know."

"Hardly ever! You have to hardly ever wash them." Wakko pointed to a shirt. "They only look like they are made of cotton and polyester and things like that."

"Helloooo! Can I help you?" A warner bounced over to them and looked over at Dot and Aroma. "Ah! I am called Desig my beautiful ladies! You really need a new fashion statement, don't you?"

"Oh, do we ever!" Dot grinned.

Desig looked at Dot carefully. "Hmm…pink?"

"Got it. I always wear a pink dress." Dot smiled.

"Okay! Well come in, come in!" Desig grinned as he gestured the warners. "From shirts to pants to scarves to hats! I have it all!"

"No. No. No. No…" Dot was going through the pink dresses haphazardly until she spotted it. "My pink! It's just like my old one! Except a top of course." Dot laughed. She looked down at her kids. "Are you sure about them too Yakko?"

"Everyone's getting the white pant white shirt routine off." Yakko insisted. "Don't worry sib! I have enough."

"Geez, how much did you store away?" Wakko asked curiously.

"Half. Took half to Earth, left half here." Yakko smiled.

"Really? Half?!" Wakko grinned! Joke telling, Yakko's old profession, that wasn't average pay! He bought his own food, had his own place, and comfortably lived quite well from that job. If he still had half, they were more than fine.

Finding Cutie Pie's clothes were super easy. She was almost identical to her mommy, except her dress had no top. It was more like Dot's old dress. The yellow flower her uncles gave to her mommy stood atop her head with pride as well.

Zenny Jr. actually played it really simple. He just wanted a jacket. No jeans, no shirt. Just a blue jacket. It made him feel more like his dad.

And it made him look a lot like his dad, to Yakko and Wakko's dismay. You could really tell Zenny, Jr. was Zenny's now.

Caress had already had her red flower and overalls from before so she was easy. Yakko just got her the exact same kind of overalls. The babies got plain pink shirts for now, until they got older.

Aroma had strolled off, looking for her old combination. She didn't see it yet.

"Hellooo! Are you missing something?!" Desig bounced up right next to her.

Aroma smiled. "My old outfit, it's not here."

"Well, I have everything but flowers of course here." Desig insisted. "Tell me what you are looking for!"

A few minutes later, most everyone had been taken care of.

'Okay. All that's left is the scary kid then-?!' Yakko completely lost his train of thought as he watched Aroma come out from the corner.

Zenny smiled. "Perfect sis. Just  like your old clothes."

Aroma nodded her head. Her dress was very similar to Dot's, it was almost the same. The shawl that she wore around her shoulders though, was red but see through. Only thing missing was her old matching red flower. "Feels right and it looks the same."

"Nice job Aroma." Dot insisted. "Not every warner girl can pull off a shawl."

"Oh, I don't wear it all the time. Just on special days." Aroma smiled. She looked over at Yakko. "Are you positive you have enough?"

Yakko was giving her a funny looking grin. "Uhh…yeah? Yeah!" he turned around and quickly went to the cash register. 'A shawl? No one told me she wore a shawl! She's not a regular warner alright. Just what WAS she before she was stuck as an experiment?' "How much?"

"300 wiggles for the pink dress. 320 wiggles for the other pink dress. 200 wiggles for the little pink dress. 400 wiggles for the overalls." Desig started to calculate. "200 wiggles for the blue jacket. Doo doo doo…and the 100 wiggle shawl. I think that's it! So..that's 1,520 wiggles."

"Wait! We almost forgot about him." Aroma touched Yakko's shoulder as she pointed at Tiger.

"Oh yeah." Yakko hit his head. He had remembered, but then he had been surprised about Aroma. "Umm…don't know?" Yakko looked over at Desig. He would be the warner pro to finding the best clothes to match the personality.

Tiger didn't have much of a personality, so he would have to dig.

Desig bent down and looked into Tiger's eyes. "Hmm…" he felt something very eerie about the boy. Simple pants or a shirt wouldn't do. "Okay…" he stood up. 'How strange. That can't be right.' He watched the cold stare within Tiger's eyes, but saw a small flicker. 'What was that?' Desig bent down again and sensed the change again. 'It's light, but it's there. Hmm…' "Can you tell me anything about yourself?"

"…I'm Tiger." Tiger simply replied.

"He's usually very cheerful. Just hasn't been in a long time." Aroma walked over to Tiger. "He was the exact opposite of this." She said softly.

Desig stood up. Not many warner clothes would fit him. In fact, there was only one clothes shop anywhere nearby that might have something. "I'll be back momentarily…" Desig refused to tell them what he felt from him. Desig was always good at reading personalities, that's why he ran the clothing shop. But what he felt…

Desig made a phone call to Rebel Arena. A clothes shop that served fewer than 5% of the area's community. Pretty much a visitor attraction. No real warners wore clothes from there. Well, none had before.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo! How are ya?!" A strange warner came in the door carrying a box. "I'm Radiculous. This where the problem is?"

"Problem?" Dot asked. "What problem?"

"Yes, helloo Radiculous!" Desig went out to meet him. "Thanks for coming. Did you have anything?"

"Hard to find, but yeah. I got some." Radiculous bent down and looked at Tiger. "This must be the kid. Whoah…" He popped back up. "You sure about this?"

"Watch him longer and closely." Desig insisted.

Radiculous bent down and stared at Tiger a little longer. He saw a very small flicker of something. "Whoah. Yep, you're right. Okay…" He never thought a warner would wear something like this. "According to your description, and what I see, these are the probably the best fit, but uuh…which one of you are the parents?"

Aroma raised her hand. Yakko 'sort of' raised his hand.

"Okay. Let's talk over here for a second." Radiculous smiled as he went over to a corner.

Yakko and Aroma followed him.

Radiculous suddenly gave them a serious look. "That's not a warner, it can't be. You are SURE he's your son?"

"Yes." Aroma said firmly. "Of course he's my son. No one could ever replace him."

"He's just different." Yakko added. "Something happened to him, that's all."

"Oh. Well, normally warners never worry about this but I'm gonna give you guys some advice." Radiculous said softly. "On other planets, there's species who are different and are sad or crazy and they have troubles. They go to special individuals to help them."

"Like Psychiatrists." Yakko smiled knowingly. "Yeah, we knew that."

"Oh. Well, you should take that kid to one. Really. No, seriously. He has got to go." Radiculous frowned. "What me and Desig feel from him, isn't good. Just check out what DOES fit him." He brought out the box. "If I was you, the white pant white shirt combo might be for the best."

Yakko didn't know what to say to that. He wanted to get everyone out of those white shirts and white pants. "No. We have to get him something. So, what fits him?"

"Look, usually warners have happy emotion. Some others of course, but mostly happy." Radiculous tried to explain. "Like you. You seem to just radiate your happy and joyful. Your female…" He gave a slight laugh and gave her a wink. "She's happy too, but she's a bit shy."

"Yeah? What's your point?" Yakko frowned. It was getting later and this was starting to get boring.

"There's no happiness. No shyness. No stubbornness." Radiculous opened the box. "We sense fright and...." He coughed. '…a spark of evil.' He thought to himself. "Well, these match the best."

Yakko and Aroma's mouths dropped when they saw what the 'experts' thought fit Tiger.

A black shirt with white lettering spelling out 'The Torture Never Stops'

A red shirt with frozen black thorns spelling out 'Sad Evil'

A black shirt with an evil red face smirking. 'Wasn't Me.'

Then the final shirt was black with white lettering. The very worst choice to them. 'Some Are Born with Tragedy in them. Others Become it Themselves.'

"No. No, no, no." Aroma insisted. "That's _not_ what fits him."

Yakko closed the box up. "No way, I'm not buying that. He's a warner! He's different, but he's not THAT different!" Yakko smiled. "Okay? This isn't for him."

"Well, like I said, I'd stick with the white pant and white shirt." Radiculous took the box back. "Just remember what I said." He smiled over at Desig. "Didn't want them."

"Didn't think so." Desig held up a plain black shirt. "What about this?"

"Black?" Aroma just looked over at Tiger.

"No, no black." Yakko insisted. "Any colorful shirt. Okay?"

Desig frowned. "It does not work for him."

"Well then, we can always go shop somewhere else." Yakko bit back. He couldn't buy a black shirt. Aroma looked too sad to ever pick a black shirt. Maybe it did fit the kid now, but it wouldn't for long. Brain would surely find a way to help it!

"No, don’t do that. Alright. Here, take red." Desig handed him a red shirt.

Tiger didn't know what the big deal was. He just saw a sad expression on his mom's face. 'Did I make her sad? What did I do now? Why can't I stop making her so sad? Is that why she doesn't love me?'

After the warners left the clothes shop, the seven mysterious strangers plus one finally showed themselves out in public. They had been watching everything very carefully.

"Tiger's in the first phase my butt." Princess frowned. "He's moving faster."

"Well, what happened? Did we miss something?" Com asked.

"We must have. Something must have happened to him." Giggles looked down at her purse which was carrying all different types of cookies. Walnuts, chewy cookies, chocolate mints, chocolate chips, sugar cookies, oatmeal cookies. You name it, it was in there, individually wrapped. "Maybe we need to get a cookie to him. Slow it down."

"I could do that!" Journey insisted. "It's not dangerous or anything and I really want to help! I know Tiger from the spaceship! He's not a Tigers, I can do it!"

"Well…I guess he wouldn't suspect you." Mac looked over at the others. "What do you guys think?"

"We'll watch you the entire time. Just make sure no one suspects anything." Dee Dee gave in. "Your our little sister, we don't want to see you hurt." Dee Dee reached in and pulled out a Peanut Butter Pecan Cookie and unwrapped it. She had different cookies to give to everyone else. "Here. Tell them you found a family and your supposed to give them cookies for bringing you here safely to them. Now, don't say your natural family, they'll never buy that. Say your new family. Okay?"

Journey nodded and held the cookies.

"Just make sure no one takes the Peanut Butter Pecan cookie but him. He should take it." Dee Dee smiled.

"He will." Shy smiled at Caress. "It's his favorite."

"Okay!" Journey held the cookies carefully and ran off. It wasn't even really a lie, was it?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking back to the Den…

Tiger just looked at his red shirt. It felt weird. He continued to walk with his family.

Dot smiled at Yakko. By the way he was walking awkwardly next to Aroma, she knew he was just figuring out just how far out of his league Aroma had been.

"Hellooo!" Journey ran up to them. "I bring everyone cookies!"

"Cookies?" Wakko exclaimed. "How? We get cookies?"

"Yu-huh! I have a new family now. They wanted me to give you cookies for bringing me here." Journey smiled. "They gave me a new name too. It's Journey."

"Well, that's great!" Dot eagerly took a cookie. "Wow. These are really good cookies!"

Everyone took one quickly, but Caress casually handed the Peanut Butter Pecan to Tiger.

Tiger slowly munched on it.

YOU DO NOT DESERVE LOVE. YOU DESERVE ONLY COOKIES. COOKIES ARE YOUR HAPPINESS. NO LOVE, JUST COOKIES. NO LOVE, JUST COOKIES.

Journey smiled. She did it! They didn't suspect a thing!

"So, where is your Den at?" Wakko asked curiously.

"Ummm…I don't know?" Journey mentioned. "But…I think I hear them calling me. I'll see you later."

The warners didn't think anything about Journey not knowing. There were hundreds and hundreds of Dens and she was still new to it. She probably wouldn't know the number yet.

"Well, it's good to see she got in. I knew she would. I didn't know she'd find a Den family so soon." Dot commented. "Good for her!"

"Yeah! It's hard to believe that kid really was the uncaring Dr. Fay." Zenny smiled at Dot. "Weird, huh?" He continued to munch on his cookie.

Yakko looked over at Aroma. "So uhh…I was wondering something."

"Something?" Aroma looked down at Enchantment in Yakko's arms. "Is there a problem again?"

"Naw, she's fine. I was just wondering what you were before you met me." Yakko smiled.

Aroma smiled. What she was…

"Ooh, look at that." Dot pointed to the right at absolutely nothing. "Look Zenny, let's go check that out." She grabbed his hand and started to run.

"Check out what?" Zenny grinned as Junior and Cutie ran behind.

Wakko followed too, grabbing Scratchansniff. "Come on Scratchy, they're planning something again."

"Wait. Why do I have to come?" Scratchansniff whined as he got pulled along.

Only Yakko's family remained stationary.

Yakko didn't move. Dot had done that more than once already. She just kept trying to get alone time with Zenny. Something her brothers didn't want. Wakko always went after her, so he didn't bother moving a muscle. He wasn't worried about her right now anyhow. Something else was bugging him. "So? Ummm…were you a…"

"Past doesn't matter much anymore." Aroma smiled at Yakko. "But I was a singer."

'Bingo!' Yakko grinned. "I knew it! The way Caress sang so well at such a young age. You must have been great. What'd you sing?"

Aroma shrugged her shoulders. "Stuff." She smiled down at Caress. Yeah, Caress and Tiger were dead giveaways when they sang. "Did they give it away?"

"Nope, your shawl." Yakko couldn't believe it. He couldn’t believe it. Yeah, lot of warners sang at random. It was a natural warner thing. But to actually be a warner singer, you couldn't just be anyone. You had to be the best of the best. Nah, Aroma was more than a pretty female warner. She was funny and she was cute. That was really good enough, but she wasn't just that. She sang. Professionally! Which meant she was a very high class warner. Not only that, her appearance with the shawl was bothering him. It had been true, he figured it out once he saw it. Warner singers or their kids usually wore one, showed status. Classiness. There was more than that to it though…

"Told ya there was nothing out there." Wakko frowned as he and Scratchy came back.

"Sorry. Thought I saw something." Dot smiled knowingly. For a few seconds, Zenny and her thought they actually had privacy too. Too bad that didn't last long.

"I didn't see everything this time, but I did catch two huge kisses." Wakko looked over at Yakko. "I think that's five now you can give her."

"There's no rush though." Zenny glared at Yakko. "Okay?"

'Wait. Could…no way!' Yakko looked over at Aroma. 'Holy…' He looked over at Zenny again. An old memory started to strike him. An older memory, much older than any Earth memories. He hadn't been very old. Not even 4 decades. In fact, Wakko hadn't even been born…

////"Boingy! Boingy! Boingy! Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!" Yakko laughed. He was just hanging out in the Den, being his crazy self, just like everyday. Everyday, nothing but fun! Dance, sing, laugh, bounce, and having a good old time!

Yakko started to run and flipped up to the second level to play. He looked around and saw a small paddleball. He smiled and started to play with it.

"Can I play after you?"

Yakko turned around…and gave a goofy smile. "Heh. Heh. Heh."

The little warner girl looked at him oddly. She was only about 2 decades old. She had a very beautiful red flower on her ears, and she had a pink dress that actually held a top. She even had a really pretty see-through red shawl. "Can I play after you?" She smiled. "Umm…I like to play."

"Here! Play!" Yakko handed her the paddleball and picked up one of his own. "Haven't seen you before!"

"My parents are checking out Dens." She said softly. She smiled. "Sorry, I'm kind of shy."

"That's fine! I'm kinda not!" Yakko grinned as he put his thumbs below his suspenders. He didn't wear a shirt, but he did wear suspenders. He continued to play with his paddleball. "So, what's your name?"

"Well, it's a funny name." The little warner frowned as she played with her paddleball too. "Momma says it's a high class name, and I'll grow to like it." The girl made a sour face.

"Oh, my name's Yakko." Yakko laughed.

"You can call me Scented. It's like my name, but it's not as weird." The little warner smiled. She slightly blushed. "Umm…how long have you been here?"

"Long time." Yakko grinned. "Mom'll probably keep me here forever!" he laughed then sang. "~Aw mA, lEt mE Be! LEt Me bE AnD lEt Me bE fReE!~"

Scented laughed. "You're funny."

"One of the best." Yakko agreed. "So Scented, want to have a match? You're pretty good at that, you might be a fun challenge." He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out some candy. "I'll give this to you if you do."

"Okay." Scented grinned and took the candy. She had already had too many sweets that day, but she really didn't care.

As time went by, all kinds of warners were whining at Yakko. He and this new warner girl wouldn't shut up! Typically, little warners did talk constantly, but Yakko and the new girl would never give it a break. Instead, they'd cut each other off but answer them back and then went on with their own sentence. They were nuts.

"Yeah right! There's no way you'll win because I am the best around here and-

"-and but I was always the best no matter which Den I went to and so there's no way that you'll ever-"

"-I will too win, I won't give up and this is my Den and I don't ever lose in my den so you-

"-better give up? I don't so think Yakky! Never, never, never and another never and also if I had another paddleball then I could-"

"-play with two? So, I can play with two, I don't care if you can play with two too." Yakko grinned.

Back and forth they went, they were driving everyone crazy. Would they ever stop?

Scented laughed. Her new friend Yakko was lots of fun.

"Aroooomaaa!"

Scented's big brother appeared and smiled at Scented. "Let's go. Mom and dad are ready." Zenny pulled the paddleball out of her hands. "Come on."

"Oh? Okay. I really like this Den though." Scented laughed.

"Dad likes another Den better though. He's decided." Her brother smiled. "Sorry sis, but let's go."

Yakko watched Scented get pulled away. "Huh?" he followed behind her and her brother. They didn't get to finish the game. Who had been better?

"Aroma, there you are." Her mother cheerfully picked her up. "Your daddy's picked a Den out for us finally. Are you ready?"

Aroma nodded her head. She looked back at her friend Yakko and smiled. Guess he knew her corny name now.

"Are you sure you don't want this Den?" The ancient of the Den asked her father. "Your daughter is a very talented little girl, I'm sure we could do great things for her."

"Thank you, but no. She does take after her mother though." Her father beamed proudly. Aroma's mother handed Aroma over to him and he smiled. "Give her a little diddy before we go."

Aroma smiled at the Ancient and sang. "~Thank you for your time. Thank you for your time. It's been good and it's been fine so thank you for your time. I had fun and I liked it all…~" She grinned over at Yakko. "~And I liked playing paddleball. Hope I see you again some time and thank you for your time.~"

The ancient just cheered. "Listen to that voice! She could be a professional singer someday. Well, if you change your mind, please come back."

Aroma and her family started to go out the door. Yakko just continued to stare. "Wait!" He ran up to her father who was still holding her. "Scented? Please stay. Your fun. I like you!" he gave her another goofy smile. "Besides, we have to finish our game."

Her brother gave him a mean glare. "Hey. Who do you think you are?" He came over and got between Yakko and his father. "I know that look. She's really young, you stay away or you'll have to mess with me."

Yakko frowned. "Who do you think you are?"

"I be Zenny, her big brother. Now go away," Zenny demanded.

Zenny's father patted him on the head. "Thataboy! Come on Zenny, let's go."

Yakko just watched as Aroma smiled and waved goodbye as they left.

"Come on Yakko, let's go play!" another warner grinned trying to grab onto Yakko's hand.

Yakko wouldn't move. "I wanted her to stay."

"Well she can't." Another warner smiled. "Come on, let's go play 'Betcha Can't Eat This'!"

"No, you always win!" yet another warner complained. He pulled on Yakko again. "Come on Yakko! Let's go play!"

"She made me feel funny. Like something's flying in my tummy." Yakko touched his belly. "Especially when she sang. I wanted her to stay."

"Yakko! Dinnertime!"

"Ooh yeah! Dinner! Come on Yakko, time to eat!" All the warners shouted as they took off to the table.

Yakko ran off to dinner as well. Maybe if he ate, the funny sensation in his tummy would stop.////

"Scented?" Yakko looked at Aroma oddly.

Aroma looked back at him oddly as well. "Why did you call me that?"

"Did you go by it when you were younger?" Yakko had to ask.

"It was a nickname of sorts." Aroma answered back. "How did you know it?"

Well, of all the luck! Little Scented was Aroma?! Yakko turned away for a second. It had only been one day, and he'd been a real little warner still. So young, he wasn't even chasing after girls yet. But oh yeah, he remembered her. He looked over at Zenny. The shawl and the profession was a helper, but it was Zenny's protectful glare that reminded him. One day. Just one day as a kid. He remembered her shawl. Her shyness. Her adorable little smile. He'd been waiting to find her since. He'd longed to find her. He waited so long, so patiently to find that adorable little girl…

To find her and beat her! Prove to everyone he was number one! No one was better! He had accepted and finished every challenge with a perfect win! That little girl got away though, her brother interrupted the game, then she was just gone! It was so unfair! He couldn't finish the game, and he finished every game!

Well now, she wouldn't get away. Mother of his kids? Pregnant with his unborn child? Hot to trot warner? He didn't care about any of that anymore. Screw it, he had to beat her! Whip her hard! He'd make SURE she knew he was the best! She never had a chance! No chance!

Yakko just smiled at Aroma very sweetly. 'Escaped this long did you? Well, no more. I'm just about to ruin all your dreams and wishes by whipping your butt at paddleball.'

Aroma just gave him an odd look. He was trying to be sweet, but there was something very sinister beneath his smile…


	29. Fluffy Fishing

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Twenty Nine: Fluffy Fishing

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If the letters are in caps LIKE THIS. It means Tiger is just remembering parts of the old recording.

The Anima language is always translated into English for you from this point on. If the characters are by themselves only or with Scratchansniff, they are speaking English. Too bad Scratchy doesn't get a translation too.^^'.

////These always represent things that happen in the past.////

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One week later…**  
**The Den, activity room 15…**

Caress smiled over at her brother Tiger. Lately, her brother had acted really distant. Even she couldn't really talk to him. Luckily, he was slowly getting better. "Tigey? Do you want a red one?" She handed him a wax crayon for his drawing.

Tiger tried to smile and took it. He still couldn't really smile, and he still didn't feel real happy, but his mom and his sister were talking to him again. He went back to his drawing. He was trying to draw a warner. Something new! So far, it didn't look right. It was too scribbly, but he could still see it.

"Hello sweetie." Aroma bounced over to Tiger and looked at his drawings. Seeing only red, white and black she knew what he was drawing. "Good job. Is that you?"

"No. It's just a warner." Tiger looked at his mom and gave a half-smile. "Is it good mommy?"

"One of the best!" Aroma grinned. She had been so worried about her boy for so long, but over the past week he seemed to be getting better. He was still a bit 'spooky' to some, but he could join conversation and was really trying to smile. He still wasn't happy, and the fright in his eyes was still there, but he was getting better. He was a long ways away from his grinning and happy self, but he was getting closer. Better and better everyday.

"I'm missing something mommy." Tiger looked at his picture. "What am I missing?"

"Ears."

Tiger looked up and saw Yakko grinning at him.

"You need ears kid. That's it." Yakko replied. Then, he went back to reading his book. For a whole week he had to wash, change, hold and feed Enchantment. It was good to get used to the kid, but NOT for a week. He was always reading one of the many books Grammy Happy kept giving him now, to ensure he wouldn't have to. He liked challenging authority, but not from an ancient. They could make a warner's life hell if they wanted. He was just finishing up the chapter on praise. 'When your son or daughter is trying to accomplish a great achievement it is always best to give praise. Examples: Good Job. Well Done. I'm proud of you. Good going.' "Good going kid." Yakko added to his statement.

Tiger started to crack his very first smile. The first smile in a long, long time. 'Daddy liked it! He thought it was good? He liked it! Daddy liked it!' Tiger went straight to work working on the ears.

Caress grinned too. She saw her brother's smile! 'Finally! Yeah Tiger. You'll be okay.'

Aroma had been paying too much attention to Enchantment to see it. She was back to mostly holding the baby warner again. Except every once in a while, Yakko would take her when the ancient came by. For appearances. Still, that forced weekend did do him some good. If need be, he knew how to take care of her now.

Which Aroma refused to dwell on why she was happy about that. She looked down at her belly for a second. 'Everything'll be fine! Quit worrying silly, you'll be okay.' She said to herself, trying to feel better.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Den, Activity Room 12…**

Dot, Zenny, and their family though, were making great progress. Zenny had gotten used to being a father when Tiger had been born. He didn't have to be 'pushed' into the role like Yakko. On the contrary, he had been a great dad to Tiger when he was young and for the longest time, he just wanted to be back with his family.

Now that he was, he couldn't be happier.

"Yo dad! Look at this." Zenny Jr. grinned as he brought over his drawing. He drew a new piece of candy he had tried not very long ago.

"Good job son." Zenny said proudly as he picked his son up. Boy, he couldn't be happier. Zenny Jr. was a big chip off the old block. The way he dressed, the way he acted, Zenny couldn't help but quickly get attached to his son again. He looked over at Cutie Pie as he sat his son back down. She was still in the pink scribbling phase, but she did it well. One day soon, she would move to actual pictures. "How are you doing Princess of Cuteness?" he chuckled.

Cutie Pie laughed and showed her daddy her picture.

Zenny rubbed her head softly. He never knew what it was like to actually have a daughter, but now he did. She was a bit shy unlike Dot. Probably got that from his side. Not that he was shy, but his mom had been as shy as Aroma was. After she knew you though, she wasn't shy at all. In fact, if you were annoying or doing something she didn't like, she'd let you know. Right at that exact moment. Firm yet gentle, she was one of a kind. His little girl.

And when she grew up and became just as pretty as Dot…

He'd have to kick every boy's butt who even looked at her.

Until then, he'd be good. Zenny picked her up gently.

"She's getting better everyday," Dot said delightedly as she came over to her. She bounced Enchantment softly. "So is she. This little one is gonna have a temper though."

"Gee. I wonder why." Zenny chuckled as he sat his daughter back down. He looked over at Enchantment. "What to name her…how about Tamale?" he joked.

"Funny." Dot said sarcastically. "No. Something Firey though. She has a lot of energy, always has."

"Yeah, she's gonna be a wild one." Zenny agreed. He and Dot had names picked out for the first two so easily. Dot knew rightaway what she wanted her first daughter named. The first born son, that was easy too. Tradition took care of that. Still, they were having trouble with Enchantment. Her name, what would it be? They didn't take it lightly at all. They had to have a name that worked. Everyday they kept going down the same path, over and over again. A fitting name for their baby. "It's got to have a flame to it."

"Flame? Flamey?" Dot started to think. They were on their old trail again. "Flamer? Fire? Burn?"

Zenny sighed. They still weren't there. "Nah, we've been down the fire name trail before. There's nothing but burnt embers there."

Dot's eyes lit up. He found it. "Zenny, you did it! That's it!"

"What? Burnt?" Zenny frowned. "That doesn't sound right."

"No silly, Ember," Dot laughed. "That's perfect. Ember."

"Ember! That is Perfect." Zenny looked over at Ember. "That's your name from now on. It's Ember."

Dot sighed happily. Finally. The white shirt and white pants were all gone. The names were all gone. The last bit of a reminder of where they were was gone. Of course, she would never forget it and neither would her family. Still, that connection to being an 'experiment' was finally disappearing. Disappearing for good.

She looked lovingly over at Cutie Pie. At Junior. At her baby Ember, and at her male Zenny. Life couldn't be more perfect.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Activity Room 15…

"Couldn't be more perfect. Nosiree!" Yakko grinned at Grammy Happy who came to see how he was doing. Yakko was holding Enchantment correctly and even bouncing her. "I'm reading the books and it's all going really well!"

Grammy smiled, but she didn't really believe him. He could read books all he want, they were only the basics. A simple guide to help him find his way. Still, at least he was trying. She looked over at Tiger and smiled. That boy seemed to slowly be getting better as well. Hopefully, he'd be back to his normal self soon. "Good to hear. You keep it up daddy." She grinned as she bounced off.

Yakko rolled his eyes and handed Enchantment back over to Aroma. "Here Scented. I already held her a whole week."

"Well, I've held her all her life," Aroma reminded him. "Would you please stop with this Scented name too? I keep telling you not to call me that."

"Well, give me my challenge." Yakko frowned. He'd been trying to get Aroma to agree to a paddleball challenge ever since he remembered who she was. She kept denying it to him over and over though.

Aroma groaned and continued holding Enchantment. She didn't understand what he was talking about. He kept telling her again and again that she met him when she was only 2 decades old. She started a paddleball game with him and never finished. She supposedly left that same day. 'Two decades old? How am I supposed to remember one specific day when I was that young?'

"Give me it." Yakko whined like a kid. "Come on. I'm your male, I say so!"

Aroma frowned. "Not that again. I keep telling you, I don't even have a paddleball."

"And I've told you I'll go buy some!" Yakko whined. "Come on."

"Not this again." Wakko groaned as he and Scratchy walked into the room.

"Well, if she would just agree." Yakko growled. "It isn't fair."

Wakko sighed. Yakko believed Aroma to be some little girl he knew a long time ago named Scented. Dot and Wakko hadn't been born at the time, but they both knew the story well. Yakko and a little warner girl started a game, and never finished. On Anima, Yakko was the king of paddleball around the Den. Even when he went to Earth he didn't stop playing the game. He won every challenge, but it was never enough. Some annoying warner would always bring up the fact that he didn't win every game because of 'the little girl who got away'.

To most warners, maybe it did seem dumb. It didn't to Yakko though. Everytime he won a championship, someone knew the story. Someone always knew. Even when he was older, someone always brought it up. It nagged him and ate at him for 4 centuries. The little girl who got away. The one he didn't beat. He'd either hear it from the loser that he couldn't ever beat her or he'd hear from someone else that maybe he could have. Which was it? He wanted to know, he wanted his match. Yakko sighed and went back to reading another book. Another after another after another. He knew all the basics to being a good dad now. Compliment, what and how to feed them, what not to say in front of them, how to hold them, how to prepare for a new baby, everything. He knew and read all the books so far, so why wouldn't the ancient back off of him?

Tiger felt satisfied as he finished his drawing. It was done. "Momma?"

Aroma went over to Tiger's side and looked at his drawing. "Good job, Tiger. You got ears and everything."

Tiger looked at his drawing. 'I did do good, didn't I? Will he like it?' He got down from his chair and went over to Yakko. "Yakko?"

Yakko was too busy with his reading to actually look. "Good going kid." He simply replied.

Tiger just stared at him. 'Good going? But, he didn't even look?' "I added ears."

"Good going kid." Yakko said again, still not actually looking.

Tiger looked at his drawing. He only did it to impress his daddy. Yakko didn't even want to look? 'He said good going before though, and he told me what it was missing.' He reminded himself. 'Maybe he's really busy? Yeah. 'Cause he liked it before when he saw it.'

"Lookie, Yaddy!" Caress grinned as she came down from her seat over to Yakko. "Lookie! Lookie!"

"Good going kid," Yakko replied, still not really looking as he read. He glanced over a second. All Caress could ever draw was scribbles yet. "Nice job."

Caress beamed and ran back to the table. Her daddy always thought she did a good job.

Tiger saw it in a different way though. 'He doesn't care. He's just following the book? Good going? Is that all he says?' Tiger frowned. 'Is he even listening to us?' He held his picture up again. "Look, Yakko. I drew Uncle Zenny and Auntie Dottie kissing."

"Good going kid," Yakko said on reflex as he turned the page.

Tiger just layed the picture down. He knew he wasn't listening after all. 'That didn't impress him. I have to do something else to impress him.' He looked over at his mother who was talking with Caress about her drawing. 'What could impress him though? What will make him love me too?'

Tiger walked over to his Uncle Wakko who was drawing something as well at the table.

Dr. Scratchansniff was there too. 'I am too old to do this. I just do not understand warners. No matter how old they get, most still just want to play.' He picked up a wax crayon though and started to draw an old ink blot he remembered. 'Oh, for the good times again.' He smiled as he remembered his younger years at the Warner Brothers Studio. When he was making a difference. When he had brown hair still.

Tiger never got too close to Scratchansniff. He always saw everyone being fine with the doctor, even Caress. He just couldn't get over it though. He still had that 'doctor' feel to him. He looked back over at his Uncle Wakko again. "Uncle Wakko?"

Wakko stopped drawing and smiled at Tiger. Even he knew Tiger was getting a little better, but wow. This was the first time Tiger tried to talk to him. "Yeah?"

"What does Yakko like?" Tiger had to ask.

"Yakko? Oh, he likes all kinds of things." Wakko said as he went back to drawing. He was drawing their old water tower. Home. "He likes running and playing. He likes paddleball." Wakko tried to think. What else did Yakko like? "He likes playing instruments, like the piano. And he likes to talk a lot and tell jokes."

"Oh? Okay." Tiger started to think. 'Piano. Tell jokes. Talk a lot. Paddleball.' Tiger didn't know this 'piano' and he was too young for instruments. He used to talk a lot, but he just didn't for some reason anymore. Telling jokes used to be natural too, before he was locked up. His only real choice was paddleball. He wasn't very good at it yet, but his mommy did encourage him to play.

Tiger started to walk away. 'If I find a paddleball, I could get good at it. Then, daddy will be impressed and he'll love me! Now, where to find a paddleball?'

\---------------------

Yakko closed yet another book. 'Another 100 things I already knew.' He got up and walked over to Aroma. It was back to what was really important. His match. "Will you just give in and give me my match?"

Aroma just smiled. "Sure." She pulled a match from nowhere and handed it to him. "There you go. Was that yours?"

"Hardy har har." Yakko frowned. "I want my match, Scented!"

"It is not Scented. It is Aroma." Aroma said, once again. "I keep telling you, I don't remember this match you keep referring too."

"Well fine, don't remember. Just give me my match." Yakko asked yet again.

"Yakko, I keep telling you." Aroma frowned. "Talking about a game is one thing. Playing, different."

"I still want my match." Yakko griped. He knew what she meant. Playing games one-on-one like paddleball as little warners with the opposite sex was harmless. Completely harmless, it was normal but playing games one-on-one like paddleball as adult warners with the opposite sex wasn't exactly harmless anymore. Unless your opponent was related to you, it was not considered harmless at all. "I still have five kisses. Trade?" Yakko smiled. He still knew the answer though.

"Zenny would rather you take them and you know it," Aroma reminded him.

Oh, that was it. It was driving him too nuts. Yakko ran out of the activity room to go see Zenny. He _had_ to have his match!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Activity Room 12…**

Dot was a bit surprised when Yakko ran into the room.

Yakko tried to smile at Zenny. "Hey. I want a match with your sister," he blurted out.

"What?" Zenny frowned.

Dot groaned. "He wants a paddleball match with Aroma."

"With Aroma? With just Aroma?" Zenny glared at Yakko. "Heck no."

"Just one match," Yakko insisted. "Really, I just want to finish the old game you interrupted."

"Interrupted?" Zenny didn't get it.

"A long, long, long, loooooong time ago before even Wakko was born, Yakko played a game with a little girl and the game was interrupted. He thinks it was your sister," Dot explained. "It's been bugging him since he was small, and it still really bugs him. I know because he used to talk about it all the time in our old Den. So will you just let them play?

"No." Zenny wouldn't give in. He looked over at Yakko. "I haven't played with Dot. Some hugging and five kisses. That's all you get."

"What if we ex it all out?" Yakko asked. "We'll start the agreement from scratch. Just let me have one game. One, just paddleball. That's it!"

"You want to play paddleball? A harmless little game, one on one?" Zenny growled. "Alright then." He grinned. "After I play tag with Dot, one on one."

Yakko's mouth dropped. "You wanna play tag with my baby sister? Over my dead body you-!"

"-Okay! Back off!" Dot stepped in between the two. She looked over at Yakko. "It's even Yakko. That was the deal. You can't play with Aroma. If you do, I play with Zenny." She grinned. "I really wouldn't mind though. Tag is-!"

"-Off limits!" Yakko interrupted her. He glared over at Zenny. Zenny playing tag with his little sister. 'I want my match. Dot can't play tag. I want my match. I can't let Dot play tag.' "Fine." Yakko finally agreed. "Forget the match." He started to walk away grumpily. It wasn't fair. He wanted his match so bad…

That's when he spotted Tiger. He was up ahead looking at a paddleball. Remembering his boring books, Yakko went over and followed procedure. "Hey kid, how's it coming?"

Tiger looked up at Yakko. "Umm. Okay, I guess. I'm not real good yet."

"Well, it doesn't matter whether you win or lose, it's how you play the game," Yakko recited straight from the book. "Your mom and I are proud of you no matter what you accomplish in life." He gave a slight smile and left.

Tiger just stared at the back of Yakko. Everything he just said was something out of a book. He hit the ball against the paddle once and messed up again. 'Doesn't matter whether you win or lose? No matter what you accomplish in life?' Tiger growled. 'Kid? Has he ever just called me Tiger? Ever?' He tried to remember. He couldn't really recall his daddy ever calling him Tiger. He was always kid. Always. Never son, never boy, never even plain old Tiger. Just always kid. 'He calls Caress by her name or little monkey or Caressy-loo. Momma by her name or her nickname.' Tiger wiped a tear from his eye. 'I gotta get good at this. He pesters mama about it all the time. If I can get good at paddleball, daddy will love me. I know he will.' Tiger sighed and hit the ball against the paddle twice, then lost it. He did it again, and lost it. He did it once, and lost it. He kept going though. To earn his daddy's love, he had to learn the game.

"Hey Tiger. I hear you're getting better now." Zenny Jr. came out to see his friend. "Momma said you were sick or something."

"Sort of I guess." Tiger replied, trying to concentrate on his paddleball still.

"Hey Tiger? How come you are still named Tiger?" Zenny Jr. asked. "See, I'm named Zenny 'cause I was the first born. You were first born, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was." Tiger admitted. "Then it's Caress and Enchantment. Then the new baby will come."

"Well, how come you're mommy and daddy don't change your name?" Junior asked again. "You should be named after your daddy 'cause you’re the first born son."

"Yakko?" Tiger looked over at Junior oddly. "I should be named Yakko?"

"Yakko, Jr. Yuh huh. That's what mommy said," Junior said. "So how come your name is still the code names?"

Tiger shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. What's wrong with it?"

"Momma said all our names were codes for bad things, so she wanted to change them," Junior explained. "How come your family hasn't changed names, Brother?"

"Br-brother?" Tiger looked at Junior oddly again.

"Yeah. We're all brothers and sisters now," Junior laughed. "You and Caress and Enchantment and Cutie Pie and Ember and me! We're all brothers and sisters! That's what mommy and daddy told me."

"Yeah?" Tiger stared at Junior. "How come you call Zenny your daddy now? How did you earn his love?"

"Earn his love?" Junior seemed confused. "I don't know. Daddy was there for me when I was born. He said he always loved me, even when I wasn't there."

"Oh. Because he prepared for you before you were born." Tiger understood. Zenny Jr. had it easy. He wouldn't understand about earning his dad's love then, so he dropped the subject. "Are you good at paddleball?"

"Me? Naw, I'm not," Junior admitted. "You look like you're not much either."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be. I'll get really good," Tiger replied as he kept trying over and over with his paddleball. 'One day I'll get good and he'll love me.'

"Okay then." Junior shrugged his shoulders. "Hey Tiger? When are you gonna be completely well again? Like, when are your regular colors and spooky looks gonna go away?"

"Spooky looks?" Tiger frowned. "My colors? I don't know. I have spooky looks?" Tiger looked around him. A lot of warners wouldn't look at him eye to eye. 'Is that why warners look away from me?' "What's so spooky about me, Zenny?"

"I don't know, you just kinda are," Zenny Jr. spoke back. "Maybe it'll disappear soon too."

"Junior!"

Zenny, Jr. looked back and saw Zenny calling for him. "That's my dad, so I gotta go. Hey, I'll see ya 'round." Junior smiled right before he took off.

Tiger watched as Zenny picked up his son Junior and swung him around.

"Come on! We're going to go fluffy fishing! You wanna come?" Zenny smiled at his son.

"I sure do, Dad. What's fluffy fishing?" Junior asked.

Zenny just chuckled. "Oh, you'll find out." Zenny looked over at his nephew Tiger. "Hey, do you wanna come too?"

Tiger just looked away and shook his head. He started to concentrate on his paddleball again. 'One day I'll get good and daddy will notice me like that. I just need to keep practicing,' he told himself over and over.

Zenny wasn't as dumb as he looked though. Tiger wasn't playing paddleball for fun, it was obvious. 'Just trying to get his attention.' He shook his head knowingly. He walked away, intent on seeing Aroma. It would do the kid some good to have some fun for once.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Activity Room 15…**

Yakko was reading and playing paddleball at the same time. Well actually, he was only looking like he was reading while he concentrated on his paddleball again. One day, he'd find a way to get his match with Aroma again.

"Hey. You guys busy?" Zenny smiled as he walked over to Aroma. "We're going fluffy fishing."

"Fluffy fishing?" Scratchansniff had to ask. "What is that?"

"Oh, fluffy fishing," Wakko laughed. "I haven't done that in ages. Yeah, let's go. Yakko?"

Yakko easily put down the book and grinned. "Sure!"

Aroma smiled. 'Fluffy fishing. Yes, that would be perfect for Tiger.' she grinned. "Fluffy fishing it is."

"Cool. Dot already has the other kids down there. Meet us there?" Zenny smiled at his sister.

Aroma nodded her head. Some good old fashioned fluffy fishing.

"What is this fluffy fishing?" Scratchansniff asked again as they continued to walk.

"Hey Yaddy? What is fluffy fishing?" Caress asked Yakko as she hung onto his trousers.

"Oh, it's easy. You'll catch one real quick my little monkey," Yakko said to her.

Aroma ran over to Tiger and picked him up. "We're all going fluffy fishing Tiger!" Aroma was very excited! Ever since those so-called 'experts' from the clothing store showed her what would fit her son, she'd been very upset. Tiger was NOT like that. He was a good boy on the inside. Every warner out there would see it finally. Then, maybe he could make a friend or two despite how he looked.

Tiger went along but he continued to practice on his paddleball. He couldn't give up easily. Well, until his mom took it away.

"Later Tiger. You'll need both hands for this." Aroma smiled at him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the fluffy fishing grounds…**

The kids all stared at the ground. To fluffy fish, all they had to do was yell out something cheery like 'Hello! Hi there! Nice to meet you!'. Anything like that would work. Even a giggle or a laugh might work.

"Will someone please tell me what this fluffy fishing is?" Scratchansniff whined. The warners never explained anything.

"Oh, fluffy fishing is easy Scratchy." Wakko laughed. He pointed to the ground. "What the kids are standing on is home to over a thousand fluffies. All they do is stand there and call out to them, and they'll come up."

"Kids love fluffies." Dot grinned. "They're cute! They don't really have arms or feet, they're just…fluffy."

"They are just a big colored poofball and they are softer than the Earth rabbit," Yakko added. He looked over at Scratchy. "Why? Do you want one?"

"Yeah. Come on Scratchy, we'll go get one," Wakko laughed as he tugged on Scratchansniff.

Scratchansniff stared at the ground. "I am just to call out to them?"

"Yeah! They don't understand language, but they'll sense your good." Wakko smiled. He yelled out to the ground. "Hi there! Don't be shy!"

Scratchansniff watched as something started to dig up to the surface. A few seconds later a ball of blue fur popped out?

It jumped up into Wakko's hands and Wakko started to toss it up in the air. "They like bouncing almost as much as we do! Try it Scratchy!"

Scratchansniff looked at the ground. He felt very silly doing this. "Ummm…hello?"

Scratchansniff couldn't help but smile as a ball of fur started to dig through the ground. He held out his hands and it jumped into them. It was very soft. It was a little red furry poofball creature, and it didn't seem to have any fear of him whatsoever. "I barely even called out to it."

"Oh, Fluffies greet you easier by hearing your voice, but they really only come up to good creatures." Yakko grinned as he came over. He didn't even move. A few seconds later, a little fluffy creature came up by his foot. "See?"

"Oh. Remarkable." Scratchansniff grinned as he petted his red fluffy. It was so soft and cute. "They sense the good? Extraordinary."

"Oh yeah. They won't come up to anyone that's bad or evil." Wakko grinned. "They even come to you Scratchy!"

Scratchansniff looked around. Every single little warner had a fluffy they were playing with now. Orange, yellow, purple, grey, white, silver, there were all kinds of colors. He only saw one warner having any trouble.

Tiger kept looking at the ground. He just didn’t get it. They didn't want to come near him. "Hello?" He moved around and kept calling. He stayed in one place and kept calling. No fluffy would come near him.

Caress looked over at her brother. She'd already had five fluffies at her feet and two bouncing on her head. She knew her brother wasn't having much luck. She gently grabbed one of the fluffies off her head and ran over to Tiger. "Look Tiger. Aren't they cute?"

Tiger smiled. It was cute.

"Here. You can pet it, it's soft," Caress said as she handed it to Tiger.

But the fluffy started to emit a really awful sound!

Scratchy covered his ears, as well as every other warner!

"Oh geez! Somebody make it stop!" a warner yelled out.

Fluffies were instantly going back into the ground, including the one making the ear screeching noise.

Tiger felt a bit scared as he saw very strange looks coming from a lot of warners. A _lot_ of warners.

"It was him? What did he do?!"

"Told you that kid wasn't right!"

"He made a fluffy scream? He didn't even touch it?!"

Aroma quickly ran over to Tiger and picked him up. She glared at all the other warners. 'He's not evil. He's not bad. He's my boy!'

"Momma? What did I do?" Tiger asked his mommy.

Aroma just smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Just, let's go back okay? You can go play paddleball some more if you want." She started to walk away with him and continued to glare at the other warners.

Scratchansniff scratched his head as he finally uncovered his ears. He wanted to make sure the coast was completely clear. That sound was worse than standing right next to a warning siren. "What was that? What happened?"

Wakko looked at the ground. How could it be true? He looked over at Yakko.

Who was completely ignoring any eye contact.

"What is wrong?" Scratchansniff frowned. He continued to look at Wakko.

Wakko gulped. "Well, fluffies are good creatures. If you're good, they come to you." Wakko repeated. "They stay around good creatures. Even if something bad touches it, they'll shiver and just go back in the ground for safety. But, if something really, really bad tries to touch them…"

"They go berserk and start to emit a high shrill," Yakko finished. "It doesn't happen very often." He watched as Aroma protectively held Tiger and glared at the other warners. "Only when something extremely evil tries to touch it."

Tiger's mother was holding him protectively against her, so all he could do was look back. He couldn't help but feel really bad as he saw Yakko. He didn't have a happy smile at all. None of his wackiness was there.

IF YOU MEET HIM, HE WILL HATE YOU. HE WILL SEE THE EVIL WITHIN YOU.

Tiger tried to close his eyes. It wasn't true! His daddy didn't think he was evil. He couldn't help but look one more time at Yakko.

HE WILL SEE THE EVIL WITHIN YOU.

Yakko stepped back a couple feet and turned around. He didn't know what to think. Tiger was staring at him so strangely! Just, penetrating like looking inside of him! His eyes were definitely wide.

Wakko didn't know what to say. Tiger never acted bad. Frightened a bit, and he was always a bit shy and spooky, but he wasn't bad or evil. He looked back over at the Fluffies. They had all started to come back up now that Tiger had disappeared. He wanted to say something comforting to Yakko, but fluffies didn't mess up. They sensed good and they sensed evil. There was no doubt that fluffy sensed evil from Tiger.

"Yaddy?" Caress went over and pulled on Yakko's trousers. "Yaddy? What happened? Why is everyone saying bad things about Tiger now?"

"Uhh…don't worry!" Yakko grinned and picked Caress up. "Tiger's okay. He's fine. He's just not very well right now. Your brother's gonna be just fine!" Yakko tried to seem as happy as he could be. Truthfully though, Yakko had no clue what was going on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	30. Paddleball Tango

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Thirty: Paddleball Tango

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If the letters are in caps LIKE THIS. It means Tiger is just remembering parts of the old recording.

The Anima language is always translated into English for you from this point on. If the characters are by themselves only or with Scratchansniff, they are speaking English. Too bad Scratchy doesn't get a translation too.^^'.

////These always represent things that happen in the past.////

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later…

Yakko held his paddleball in his grip. He finally found a way to get to Aroma! Day in and day out he saw Aroma with her sweet smug smile. Thought she was the best paddleball player of all time.

Tiger watched Yakko from a distance, his own paddleball in his hand. He was munching on another cookie Journey gave him as she came by again. For some reason, she kept bringing him cookies. She brought them more and more often. 'I'm getting better dad. One day, you'll see! I'll show you how good I got.'

Yakko was grinning from ear to ear. Tonight. At the corner on the outside of the den. He would FINALLY get his match.

"Are you ready yet?"

Yakko turned around and grinned. "Sure am!" He held his paddleballs proudly. Night was the perfect time to sneak out.

Aroma came into the room. "Dot and Zenny are sleeping. Wakko and Scratchansniff are playing on the other side."

Yakko nodded. "Alright, let's go."

They secretly went outside with very few warners knowing. The less who knew, the better.

When they were in position, Yakko held his paddleballs ready. "On the count of three?" He grinned.

Aroma just smiled. She had got to know Yakko pretty well. His focus on the game of paddleball was just an obsession he couldn't let go of from childhood. He didn't think of it in any other way. But, he had finally offered her something she really wanted. Something worth going behind Zenny's back for.

Yakko had never cared to change the kids' names before, so she obeyed but she had wanted to change them. So, when Yakko offered the 'Oh come on, isn't there anything you want in exchange?', she knew the answer. Coming up with names wouldn't be easy between the two, but changing names was so important to leaving that 'place' behind. Too important, so she made the challenge date one month away so she could get back to her prime peak again. 10 years as an experiment might have slowed her down, and the prize was too great to give up.

Not to mention, she wouldn't be beat. She wasn't going to admit it openly, but she was just as obsessed with the game. The little girl he remembered or not, no one was better than her. No one.

The competition started simple enough. They were in a two paddleball pair competition. After all, they weren't little warners anymore. They could handle two paddleballs now.

They watched each other carefully and started to circle each other slowly.

"You know, I am the best." Yakko grinned.

"You poor warner. So obsessed with a game…" Aroma sighed. "…that you just can't win."

"I will too!" Yakko said confidently. "I am the best paddleball player! No one's ever beaten me."

"Aww…" Aroma giggled. "Guess I'm called no one, right?"

"You talk a big game, but I am the best." Yakko egged her on. "Little Scented, probably never even played in a real competition."

"Oh no?" Aroma stopped circling and started to dance and play paddleball. "You think I can't handle real competitions?"

Yakko matched her move from move. "No way. I won lots of competitions."

Aroma laughed and started to circle Yakko predatorily. "What about the Annual Paddleball cup, big shot?"

Yakko was stunned for a second, but he didn't lose his concentration. Instead, he started circling her. "Ooh, you know the name of a competition do you?"

"I know more than just the name." Aroma spinned around and did a somersault in midair! "I've won it."

"Well, lucky you huh?" Yakko wasn't phased this time. He mimicked her flip and her spin. "We own the same thing. Except, I've got two wins."

Aroma was phased a second, but she didn't lose her concentration. "Two wins huh? Guess just about anyone can win that then. It's not like a real great win."

"Oh? Like the Decade Tournament of Paddleballs?" Yakko grinned as he flipped and jumped behind her.

Aroma started circling Yakko again while he circled her.

Just then, Wakko started to run up. He knew something was going on when he couldn't find Yakko. Neither of the two saw him yet, and he knew what was going on. If he stopped him now, Yakko wouldn't forgive him. Although, he wouldn't be too happy after they finished. He sighed and sat down on the hill. Watching. That's when he started to see something really strange…"Their dancing?"

Back and forth they moved, spinned, and circled each other. The movements of their feet, the way they gracefully went from one position to another. It was like some new form of a warner waltz. Wakko couldn't interrupt. He'd never seen such a thing! Did they even know what they were really doing?

"Two time champion, Paddleball Glory, 115th and 116th tournament." Aroma grinned with confidence.

"Three time champion, All Hail Paddleballs, 34th, 35th and 36th." Yakko shot back as well.

Aroma circled around him even closer. "That's just easy play fella! For the Love of Paddleball, 8th, 9th, 10, and 12th."

"Ooh, you're good!" Yakko started to circle her as well. "Where's your 11th then? Oh, that would be mine! So was the 6th, 7th, and 13th."

Aroma growled at him. Yakko was far from an easy opponent. He was her hardest one yet. Everything she could do, he could do just as well. "Paddleball War-ners, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, and 27th."

"Only 'cause I was on Earth!" Yakko said knowingly. "19, 20, 21 and 22 were mine first in that one."

"Oh yeah?" Aroma flipped and slid around him. "Paddleball Know it Alls! 2nd, 3rd and 4th."

"Yeah, but I was 1st!" Yakko laughed, still knowing why she won the competitions afterword. "Don't forget the Paddle Bombs Away! 109th, 110, and 111th."

"Aha!" Aroma grinned. "Missing a couple? 106th and 107th were mine! As well as 114th and 116th."

Wakko just watched, fascinated. If they took the paddleballs away, they would be dancing, it was obvious. Not just any dancing either. The longer they went, the closer they got. Now, they were actually doing…a backwards Tango?

Aroma was side by side with him, her paddleballs still just as fierce as they both stalked backwards continuously. "Anima all-out competition! 1st place."

"They had an all out?" Yakko was surprised but kept going. "Riddle Paddle, 4th-20th."

"Riddle Paddle?" Aroma growled. "That included more riddling than paddling."

"Still counts," Yakko laughed.

"Oh yeah. We're gonna include side tricks, huh?" Aroma smiled sweetly as she changed direction. "Sewfully Yours, 200th, 201st, 205th, and 210th."

Yakko frowned. "Barely paddling."

"You just said it counted." Aroma laughed back. "How about the Love of Feet? 4th place. Bouncing Round? 10th-50th place, all in a row."

"Bouncing Round?" Yakko was surprised. He hadn't heard of that one either. He stopped and flipped around her, starting to circle her. "Guess you ain't half bad. Still, you can't beat me."

"Oh no no little fella." Aroma grinned. "I think it's the other way around!" She flipped into a nearby tree and hung by her tail. "I saw you stumble a bit. I think you're time on Earth made you a little…out of practice?"

"Out of practice?" Yakko jumped into the tree after her, also hanging by his tail. "I practiced everyday still. What about you? You haven't had much practice, what with being an experiment."

Ooooohh…Aroma quickly flipped down and started to growl. "I still practiced as much as I could. Besides, a decade is nothing to almost a century of absence."

"Oh yeah? And where were you?" Yakko flipped out of the tree as well. "Huh? Don't tell me you were safely on Anima when you were abducted, 'cause I know that's not the case."

Wakko was lying down and just smiling. The entire time they ranted on to each other both continued to paddle. It was really entertaining.

"Oh fine, a couple years on Earth," Aroma admitted.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it," Yakko laughed. No surprise the Anima government lied to him on Earth about that. Heck, they lied about not knowing about Dot! "Where did you hide at?"

"I didn't hide, I just wasn't in the spotlight like the famous Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner." Aroma laughed. "Warner as a last name? How original."

Yakko had to growl at that one. "No one ever knew though. Besides, what's your clan's name, huh? Perfume?"

Aroma didn't think that was very funny. Especially since he wasn't too far off the mark. "Oh yeah? What's your clan name? Never exactly heard you mention it."

Ah, Yakko knew that was coming. "Just give up Scented, I have got you pegged. Your moves, your circles, your-"

"flips? I don't think so!" Aroma interrupted as she flipped back.

Yakko caught her though and turned around. "Don't think so huh? I highly doubt that-"

"-that you know everything!" Aroma interrupted again as she started to circle him. "There's no way you'll-!"

"-know what hit me? I highly doubt that too!" Yakko grinned.

Wakko looked at his watch. Time was moving by faster and faster. He didn't know how long they'd been out there because he dozed off slightly, but they were running on three hours at least.

Yakko and Aroma didn't even think about the time. They both just wanted to win!

Unfortunately, there may have been no Zenny but there was still something holding them back.

Aroma stopped paddling suddenly.

Yakko grinned at first, but he knew it wasn't a fair win. "What? Giving up?"

Aroma felt her belly. "No, it kicked."

"Is that all?" Yakko whined. "You gave up 'cause it kicked?"

"Yeah." Aroma giggled. "It's kicking up a storm now."

Yakko definitely looked sour. "Three hours and you quit just because the kid starts kicking? That's not fair!"

Aroma rolled her eyes, set her paddleballs down and went over to Yakko. "Whiner. Let me see your hand."

"You're trying to take my paddleballs." Yakko accused her. "I already won, you can't cross me."

Aroma just laughed and took his paddleballs away. She had gotten a bit excited and into the game herself, so she didn't blame him too much. She held his gloved hand and put it on her tummy. "Just feel. Could you keep playing with that going on?"

"Feel what?" Yakko whined. "You just can't-?!" Then Yakko felt it. He was quiet this time and felt it again. He took his hand off. "Geez."

"See? Told ya. It wouldn't be easy for you, would it?" Aroma smiled knowingly. "Face it, as long as I'm pregnant, we're not on even grounds. We could start again, but the same thing will probably happen. I am getting closer."

"Dangit." Yakko whined. He put his hand back on her tummy. "It's a real kicker, isn't it? Ouch."

"Oh, it doesn't really hurt." Aroma laughed. "Postpone?"

"Postpone." Yakko sighed. He didn't have much of a choice, he did feel what that kid could do now. "It's really kicking though…when's it due?"

Aroma stroked her belly. Warners weren't like humans. She only gained a little weight and most warners would never even recognize it. The baby didn't ever take up a lot of room. Which meant there wasn't anything like a 9 month wait. "…soon." She simply replied. Usually, she was excited about having a new baby. A new little someone to get to know and love. This time though, she was very scared.

And Yakko knew it. "Every mother gets scared during pregnancy. It's completely natural. Creating a warner is just a simple process that spans from 3 to 4 months, and the pregnancy procedure is well documented as being nearly painless."

"Ooh." Aroma commented. "Memorizing whole books, aren't we?" She teased. "Yeah Yakko, sure. Gotcha. That helped a whole lot."

"Well dangit, I really suck at this," Yakko whined. "Really. You started with kids, you have no idea how weird it is to have them just dropped on you like that! I got a girl, I got a boy, I got a baby, and I got another one on the way!"

Aroma just grinned. He got this and he got that. Eh, at least he got to that point. "Well, it's not exactly like I decided 'Ooh, I suddenly want a baby.'" she teased him. "I know, I grew with them so it might seem easier, but Yakko…" She just shook her head. "It's difficult, no matter who you are." She held one of her fingers up. "I've noticed for some time you reciting straight from books. Our situation isn't like those books in many, many ways. Besides, a book can't tell the rights and wrongs of everything. It's just someone's opinion."

Yakko just groaned. "I suck at this though. When I recite from them, I sound right. I sound like my dad. That kinda makes me a dad though, right?"

Aroma just shook her head. "Sounding and _being_ isn't the same." She sighed. "Just remember the lessons from the books, but don't take everything to heart. The…you just can't recite things and expect everything to be better. Being a dad isn't just a job you're stuck with. You're gonna have to learn."

"But I don’t wanna!" Yakko couldn’t help it. "I don't wanna be a dad! I don't wanna take responsibility of a little warner. I'm not that good."

"Tough." Aroma said sharply back. "Yakko, you have got to get over this hump."

Wakko groaned and turned on his back. It looked like the dance was over for good.

"Why? I mean, as long as they have you, can't I just kinda be on the side?" Yakko whined.

"But what if they don't?" Aroma stopped finally. She couldn't deny it much longer. "What if I don't make it through?"

Yakko started looking at the ground again. "…there are well documented…" he couldn't finish. Aroma had no clue what happened in the week during pregnancy. Dot didn't know either, but she did tell Yakko when they were 'perfecting' their methods, many times neither the mother nor the baby made it through. Well, what was the procedure? Why didn't they just have it naturally? Could they have it naturally?

"You've done well with Caress as her Yaddy." Aroma chuckled, trying to stay happy. "You've done okay with Enchantment, you can feed and change and hold her now. She's small enough, she'll naturally grow on you. Tiger though, you need to be more open to him."

"That kid is…" Yakko didn't know what to say.

Wakko was munching on some candy on top of the hill now, so he didn't notice Tiger come up behind him. He only wanted to say goodnight to his mama. It was extremely late, but every night she came and said goodnight to him. He looked down below at his dad and mom. They were having some kind of serious discussion.

Yakko whined. "That Tiger kid. He's…he can't be mine!"

Tiger just stared at Yakko. 'I can't be his?'

Yakko started pointing at his fingers. "He doesn't talk, he doesn't joke, doesn't riddle, doesn't run, doesn't do anything normal. Caress and Enchantment, those two are mine. I know that, I can't deny that."

Aroma growled at Yakko. "Is that why you ignore him? You think he isn't yours?"

"Think? I know!" Yakko protested. "You know, they must have started out with a different mate, and then he died or something, then they picked me. I mean that kid isn't mine."

"Harsh Yakko." Wakko frowned as he continued to eat his candy. He knew Yakko couldn't hear him, he was too far. "Just 'cause Tiger's somehow really bad, he's disowned it?"

Tiger couldn't take anymore. He quickly started to run off. Wakko looked back, thinking he heard something, but didn't see anything. Deciding it was his imagination, he went back to watching Yakko and Aroma.

"He isn't yours?" Aroma just shook her head knowingly. "Because he doesn't crack jokes and he doesn't yap? Because he doesn't play paddleball very well? Because he doesn't act like a regular little warner should? Running, jumping, playing, bouncing?" Aroma started to get teary eyed.

Yakko tried to comfort her. "It just…it isn't." Yakko repeated. "Look, I haven't said anything and I won't ever say anything. Just admit it though, okay?"

"Admit it? Admit it?!" Aroma stepped back further away from him. "What, so you feel better? You want to hear he isn't yours because you don't really want to be related to him?! Because he's different?!" Oh, that was it. That was the last straw. She started to walk up to Yakko and poked his chest. "The boy doesn't talk very much, he couldn't be yours." She poked him again making him stumble back. "The boy doesn't joke or riddle, he couldn't be yours." She poked him one more time, making sure he stumbled on the ground. "The boy is bad, so he couldn't be yours?"

She turned around and Yakko slowly got up. "Tiger looks eerie and scary, I know. I've seen it in his eyes too. I've seen the way the fluffies acted, I know." She started to cry softly again. "Tiger was once full of life. More than you'll ever know." She said bitterly. She smiled as she started to remember. "He laughed. He smiled. He wasn't shy at all! He used to yap so much, that I had to physically tell him to shutup or he never would!" She laughed sadly. "He didn't have a temper though, probably got that from my side. He was cheerful and sweet, but he was very protective too. Never left Caress' side or mine unless he had too. He was a good big brother. Smiled and joked, one of the friendliest and funnest little warners you ever met." She turned back around and looked at Yakko. "Then one day, they just took him. Took him away for awhile. He never says what they did, but I know it wasn't good!" She started to break down. "They took my sweet and happy little boy and their turning him into…into…something!"

Yakko didn't know what to do as he felt Aroma launch herself at him and hug him. He just hugged her back. "…sorry." He finally managed. "Sorry. I know Brain wouldn't lie. I just didn't want to believe…" He held her a little closer. "It was hard enough handling dad. I couldn't believe something that was mine was…turned. There's nothing bad in me or on my side." He turned Aroma's head up. "Your dad's got a mean right, but there's nothing bad about your family. Then there's the kid itself. It never seems evil or bad, it always just looks frightened. It doesn't seem bad…everything keeps pointing to him being bad though. I don't know what to believe."

Aroma nodded her head. She started to push herself away. She had never actually been that close with Yakko before. There was the weird kiss when they first met, but it wasn't the same. "Sorry." She smiled. "Didn't mean to go all emotional in our game of paddleball."

Yakko nodded and picked up his paddleball. "It's postponed, but it's not over." He reminded her. "I still have to beat you fair and square."

Aroma just smiled. "You only wish. I still have something up my sleeve."

"Oh yeah?" Yakko grinned. "You sure you're not lying?"

"Noparooneys. Total truth." Aroma laughed as she started to run away. "You'll find out one day."

"One day." Yakko whined as he started to chase after her. "Why one day? Tell me now. You're not being fair."

Wakko just laughed up above on the hill. Those two were crazy together. He started to get off his butt and headed back to the Den. As cute and fun as that night had been, Yakko had a serious problem now. Him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakko waited for a long time for the two to come back! It was almost 3:00 in the morning!

Then, Yakko started to head over to his usual resting grounds. He was a bit started to see Wakko. "Uhh…hey?" He grinned, like he did absolutely nothing wrong.

"It was supposed to be even." Wakko frowned. "Yakko! You played paddleball with Aroma?! You know what that means!"

"It only means it if they find out!" Yakko protested. "It's so late at night, they'll never know. You won't tell, right?"

"It was an agreement, Yakko!" Wakko reminded him. "I thought this was going to work out to our advantage, not the other way around. I didn't think I'd have to start hiding stuff from Zenny and Dot."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Yakko held up his hands in defense. "It's not like that though. I only played paddleball with her."

"Yeah, I saw." Wakko frowned. "Playing, flipping, circling, saw it all. Saw the whole Paddleball Tango."

"Tango?" Yakko just laughed. "No Tango. We were just playing."

"No, you were dancing." Wakko said confidently. "And I came back here over an hour ago. So where else have you been?"

"Nowhere. Just…" Yakko sighed. "We went out for ice cream. We worked up an appetite."

"Paddleball. Ice cream." Wakko sighed. "I guess it's a good thing on one hand. Then again, Zenny will get closer to Dot the closer you get to Aroma."

"I'm not getting that close." Yakko smiled. "I'm not. She is really attractive, but I'm not that stupid. I know Dot is the other side of it."

"Well, I hope you do remember that." Wakko frowned. "Otherwise, this agreement doesn’t do any good. Then, Zenny could do whatever he wanted to Dot."

"No way! Nuh uh! I promise I am not letting that happen," Yakko said firmly. "We're following the agreement all the way. Just this one time, don't tell. That's it."

Wakko groaned. "Did you ever finish your match?" He asked knowingly. "Or are you going to try and sneak out again later?"

Yakko just smiled. "Match? Finish? Umm…well, it's getting late though!" Yakko pretended to yawn, which wasn't hard since it WAS about 3:00 in the morning. "We'll talk later. Night Wakko."

Wakko whined but started to walk away. Yakko was getting too close too fast. What if he did start liking Aroma too much? Would he have to start tallying up kisses on Yakko's side instead?

Yakko watched as Wakko left. He went over to his usual bed. There were never any arrangements on which bed was which in a Den, but usually you became accustomed to a certain place. He went over and layed down. Aroma would be more than a few beds down, sleeping quietly with their kids. He usually slept alone. He reached over on the side for some of the Pepto Bismol he brought from Earth. His stomach was feeling funky again. Every once in awhile, his stomach would just start to feel really nervous for some reason. Tonight, it felt extra funky during his game with Aroma.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few rooms down…

Aroma was grinning from ear to ear. She hadn't had a paddleball challenge in over 12 years. And even then she had never met anyone as good as Yakko. Matching her move for move, he was a challenge. Not that she couldn't beat him, she would one day. Boy, he'd be a tricky opponent though. One of her very proudest wins. She looked in and saw Caress sleeping next to Enchantment. Caress opened her eyes though. She had heard her mommy come back finally. "Momma? You finally come back?"

Aroma layed down next to Caress and held her tenderly. "Yes." She looked around the room. "Where's your brother sweetie?"

Caress pointed to Aroma's belly and laughed. "There's one."

"Ha ha." Aroma laughed softly. "Where's Tiger?"

"I think he went to the bathroom." Caress yawned. She didn't really know, but he probably did.

Aroma didn't think of it much either. Tiger would be back soon of course. The Den was always safe for little warners. No one ever hurt little warners, everyone there was one big family. "Goodnight Caress." She smiled as she snuggled up to her daughter. She reached out for Enchantment's little hand and started to drift off to sleep…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out and about…

Tiger had not gone to the bathroom though. He wasn't even in the Den anymore. He was out. Wandering around Anima.

YOU ARE A TIGER. YOU ARE A TIGER. YOU ARE A KILLER.

"I'm a Tiger. I'm bad." Tiger said in a monotonous tone.

YOUR SISTER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR MOTHER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR BABY SISTER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING.

"Caress does not love me. Momma doesn't love me. Enchantment doesn't love me. I'm nothing." Tiger said in the same tone.

YOUR FATHER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR FATHER HATES YOU. HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. HE WILL NEVER SEARCH FOR YOU. IF YOU MEET HIM, HE WILL HATE YOU. HE WILL SEE THE EVIL WITHIN YOU.

"Yakko never loved me. He doesn't even think I'm his." Tiger whined softly. "He never searched. He's hated me ever since he met me. He sees evil in me."

YOUR SISTER LOVES YOUR FATHER, NOT YOU. HE HAS STOLEN HER LOVE FROM YOU. YOUR MOTHER LOVES YOUR FATHER, NOT YOU. HE HAS STOLEN HER LOVE FROM YOU.

"Caress goes to him all the time." Tiger whined again. "Even mommy wanted to play with him instead of coming to kiss me goodnight. She can't even kiss me goodnight anymore."

YOU ARE TRAPPED IN HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT LOVED. YOU ARE A THING. A NUMBER. A NAME THAT IS ONLY A CODE.

"Did momma know? Was it true?" Tiger looked up at the moon. "Did momma put me in there? Is that why I have the evil code name? A name they won't change?" He wiped a tear from his eye. "Yakko, Jr. I could never be good enough to be named that. I'm evil." He started to cry harder.

YOUR SISTER IS WITH YOUR FATHER NOW. HE LOVES HER VERY MUCH. NO ONE LOVES YOU. YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BOUNCE. YOU DO NOT DESERVE HAPPINESS. YOU DO NOT DESERVE LOVE. YOU DESERVE ONLY COOKIES. COOKIES ARE YOUR HAPPINESS. NO LOVE, JUST COOKIES. NO LOVE, JUST COOKIES.

"I am evil. I don't deserve love. I don't deserve to bounce. I don't deserve happiness…" Tiger took a deep breath. "I deserve only cookies. No love, just cookies. No love, just cookies."

"Screw him Tiger. He never gave a shit about you."

Tiger looked behind him and saw a strange creature. A terrible, horrifying looking creature. He was the same size as a warner, but he was black, Pitch black and he had the most chilling eyes. "…W-who are you?" Tiger asked nervously.

"Someone who knows you. Well." The creature grinned. "Yakko never loved you. He never will. But you know what? Damn him to hell. He doesn't deserve you. Ever think of that?"

"He doesn't deserve me?" Tiger looked confused.

"The only thing he wants is your mom because he's just a hound. Always has been." The creature said knowingly. "Just ask any pretty woman on that Burbank place. They'd tell you. Tiger fella, you and me are one of a kind. My dad never gave a care about me either. Never searched for me and never loved me."

"He never loved you either?" Tiger asked. He started to get closer. This creature looked scary, but he was being friendly. Something few warners ever were now to him. "But, he thinks I'm just evil. Once I prove I'm not, he'll love me? I'm working on paddleball."

"Paddleball? Think that will change him?" The creature just laughed. "Okay kid, try it your way. Play Paddleball all you want. When you get good, show him. See if it works, I'm really curious! Here." He handed him his own paddleball. "This one's got a better grip and a shorter string. Easier to get used to. Oh, and here. I'll show you some tricks to help you out."

Tiger smiled as he was being taught to play right. "I'm already doing better?"

"Sure. Keep your wrist up right there. Thataboy! Good job. See? You'll have it in no time." The creature laughed in delight. "Now, you go practice that okay? You come tell me later if that worked? I hope it does. I want your father to love you. I like you kid, you're a good friend."

"I…I am?" Tiger seemed a bit more cheerful. "You think so?"

"Good friend. Great friend." The creature rubbed Tiger's head affectionately. "Heck, you remind me a bit of my old self!" he laughed knowingly. "You get going now. Your momma's gonna get worried. She loves you though, right?"

Tiger nodded. "Momma does…I think."

"Well, you'll find out soon, won't you?" The creature just grinned at Tiger. "You'll find out what everyone thinks of you one day. Now you run along new friend. I'll see ya round another time."

"Okay." Tiger couldn't help but give a slight smile. "What is your name?"

"Oh, name's aren't important Tiger." The creature just sighed. "Truth is, you and I almost have about the same name. We're from the same place, you and me. We went through the same things. Not just the lock up, no. I know the recordings circling in your mind. Day in and day out. That frightening feeling you have? I know. I'm the only other one who will ever know."

Tiger nodded his head. "It was…they were…everything was…"

"No need to tell. I know it and I remember it. Remember it all." The creature grinned. "I broke free though. No one could control me anymore. One day, I'll show you how to break out of that little miserable box you live in. One day, I'll free you Tiger. Promise."

Tiger nodded his head excitedly! To be free?! To be like he once was?! "Ummm…okay mister."

"Oh, don't call me mister." The creature grinned. "And don't tell your parents about me either. Ya see, a lot of warners think I'm evil. I'm not evil though. I've never acted evil, I've just looked evil." He sighed. "Yep, I look it. Even you were frightened by me at first. I know."

"…sorry." Tiger apologized. "I'm sorry. I know what that's like."

"Yeah? Everyone thinks your evil too?" The creature asked knowingly. "You've never done anything evil. All you've felt is scared. Scared isn't evil, Tiger. So, let's just be friends? You and me? If you don't tell your parents anyhow. If they know your hanging out with something that feels 'evil' like me, they'll tell you to stay away. Then I'll lose the friend I just made."

"I won't tell." Tiger said firmly. "No one will know. Ever." He agreed. "So, what do I call you then if you're a Tiger too?"

"Oh, I'm not a Tiger." The creature grinned evilly. "I'm known as…The Tiger."

"Okay." Tiger had an extra cookie on him and handed it to his new friend. Finally, he made a friend! And he wasn't scared of him. "Want one?"

"A cookie?" The creature took the cookie and smashed it to the ground. "Tiger, I thought you knew. Don't you know part of your problem is the cookies? These warner cookies? Peanut Butter Pecan right?"

Tiger nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Those aren't your cookies Tiger. Those are cookies for different warners. Here." The Tiger handed him a bag of plastic chocolate cookies. "These are for us. Eat these and leave those others. You know, those others are probably part of the reason you don't feel so good. Us, Tiger? We need special cookies. We may not get love, but we deserve cookies." He pointed to the chocolate cookies. "You go ahead and eat those up. Forget the Peanut Butter Pecans. They might taste good but they aren't helping you. After all, think about who keeps bringing them."

"Journey?" Tiger looked at the squashed cookie on the ground. "She was once Dr. Fay."

"Now see Tiger? That's evil. We're not evil, that girl is evil. You go ahead and take her cookies if you want, but don't eat them. Eat the chocolate cookies I gave you. Their super yummy." The Tiger grinned. "And, they were made with lots of love from your only friend. Me. Do you believe me Tiger?"

"Yeah." Tiger nodded his head. "Yeah, she always brings them to me. Just to me." Tiger started munching on a chocolate cookie. "These are really good. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Tiger. You just enjoy them cookies." The Tiger smiled.

Tiger nodded and started to eat another. They tasted fine. In fact, the Peanut Butter Pecans did cause a funny taste in the back of his throat. These chocolate cookies, these were good. There was no after taste, it was all chocolate. "Thank you The Tiger. I hope I see you again soon."

"Sure kid. I'm always around here. Whenever you need a friend, I'm right here. Waiting." The Tiger grinned. "I'm always watching over you. You're a very important and very special warner. You take care, okay?"

Tiger nodded his head. "I will see you again. Goodbye."

The Tiger waved at Tiger as he watched him disappear. "…goodbye Tiger." He chuckled evilly.


	31. Dreamy Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

 

Just An Experiment

Chapter Thirty One: Dreamy Flowers

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If the letters are in caps LIKE THIS. It means Tiger is just remembering parts of the old recording.

The Anima language is always translated into English for you from this point on. If the characters are by themselves only or with Scratchansniff, they are speaking English. Too bad Scratchy doesn't get a translation too.^^'.

////These always represent things that happen in the past.////

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Den…  
Two days later…

Tiger smiled and enjoyed the cookies. They were good.

This time, Aroma caught his smile. She was grinning and picked up Tiger. "Tiger? Are you smiling?"

"Yuh-huh!" Tiger grinned. He felt more free than ever! "I feel better now that I don't eat those cookies."

"Cookies?" Aroma was a bit confused, but she still had to smile. "What cookies?"

"These cookies." Tiger gave Aroma the Peanut Butter Pecan's he had been saving. "I didn't eat any yesterday or today, and now I feel better."

"The cookies Journey gave you?" Aroma frowned. After eating 'special' cookies for so long, she knew what the taste of tampered cookies was like. "Can I have one?"

Tiger gave one to her.

Aroma took a small bite out of it. She stirred it around her mouth. Then, she frowned as she noticed the funny after taste. It was light, but it was there. "Bad cookie." Aroma quickly ran over to Dot. "Dot? Will you taste this?"

Dot smiled and took the cookie. "Why?"

"Just a tiny taste. It's not my imagination, is it?" Aroma asked.

Getting the hint, Dot only took a little bite. She frowned. "That’s not a regular cookie. Where'd this come from?"

"Journey." Aroma growled. "Or should I say Dr. Fay?"

"She gave him a 'special' cookie?" Dot asked in disbelief.

"Not one, look." Aroma handed the bag to Dot. "There's over four cookies in there still. Tiger quit eating them yesterday, and look at him now." Aroma grinned at Tiger. "How do you feel Tigey?"

Tiger grinned back. "Me? I feel grrrrr-eat!" Tiger laughed. He didn't understand why he had acted so weird before. Why he had felt so lonely, why he kept hearing the recording over and over in his head. It was obvious his mommy loved him no matter how he looked. Caress still loved him, he was her big brother. Yakko might hate him, but lots of others loved him.

"Look at him." Dot grinned as Aroma handed him to her. "He's almost back to his regular self."

Aroma clapped her hands. "Yes. He cracked his very first smile today."

"A smile? I'd say a grin." Dot rubbed Tiger's nose. "You're getting better, Tiger."

Tiger laughed. Yeah. Finally getting better. 'My friend was right! Those cookies were bad. Momma said so. I knew he wouldn't lie!'

But then, Journey came by, grinning at the happy family. "Hi there."

Aroma nor Dot was smiling at her.

Journey held up a single cookie a little unsteadily. They didn't look very happy. "…cookie Tiger?"

"Never again." Aroma growled at her. "Changed shape, but you're still the same?"

Journey looked at them a bit odd. "Still the same?"

"Hi everyone." Wakko grinned as he, Yakko, and Scratchy rounded the corner. They had just finished playing a game outside. Well, going to the store on the kids' road. Technically, a game. "What's up?"

"Hi Uncle Wakko." Tiger grinned.

Wakko just stared. "Did…did you just call out to me?" Wakko smiled.

Yakko was stunned too. Tiger was grinning?

"You…stay away." Aroma growled at Journey.

"Why?" Yakko looked over at Journey. "What's going on?" He noticed Dot was giving Journey the same upset look. "What's wrong?"

"We should have let those creatures take her on the ship." Dot frowned. She handed the cookie over to Yakko. "Wanna know what's been wrong with Tiger?"

Aroma wiggled the bag of collected Peanut Butter Pecan cookies. "We know."

Journey started to look scared. She didn't know what to do. "They were good special cookies though. They were helping him."

"He stopped eating them just yesterday. Now, he's suddenly doing better?" Aroma yelled at her angrily. "You are still Dr. Fay, just in disguise." She looked over at Yakko. "She's been poisoning him." She looked sadly at Tiger. "I've been letting her poison you."

Yakko and Wakko couldn't believe it. They could have sworn she was good.

Aroma set Tiger down though, and he started to bounce happily. He was grinning. "It's okay. I feel lots better momma. I'm gonna go find Caress and play. Can I go play?"

"Not yet." Aroma and Dot were still glaring at Journey.

Journey turned around and realized the Warner Brothers and Scratchy were gathering in back of her. The more she moved, the closer they got. She was surrounded.

"We saved you." Wakko frowned. "We brought you back. We thought you were good. You've been poisoning my nephew?"

Journey looked around. "I was helping." She started to get very nervous. What was she gonna do? She was on the inside of the Den, her family couldn't help her! "I-I only wanted to help."

Yakko and Wakko quickly grabbed her.

"Little warner or not, you're the evil one." Wakko scolded her. "You're not good, you've just been in disguise."

Yakko gestured to Aroma. "Call Zenny over!"

Aroma nodded her head and ran for her brother. Zenny quickly rushed over and saw what was going on.

"Why are you holding Journey?" Zenny asked suspiciously.

"Journey? Ha! Dr. Fay." Yakko growled at the little girl. The whole time he thought Tiger's condition was irreversible. He even considered the warner really wasn't his for awhile. But no! The whole thing was because of her! "She's been giving Tiger 'special' cookies and probably always has been!"

"He's been off them only a day. Look at him Zenny." Aroma pointed to Tiger.

Tiger just smiled. "What?"

"A smile?" Zenny stopped looking at Tiger and looked over at Journey. "You really are Dr. Fay." He started to dial Brain's number.

Journey started to struggle. She didn't know what she could do! She was stuck! "No, I don't wanna go! I'm not evil! Really! I just wanted to help him!"

"He doesn't need your help anymore!" Yakko yelled angrily as he picked Journey up completely, not letting her wriggle away. He was angry. He was really, really angry. He didn't know if it had to do with 'fatherly feelings' or just the huge betrayal but he was not happy! "You're just plain evil! It doesn’t matter whether you are old or young, you'll never be-Ow!"

Yakko looked behind him. Someone threw a heavy rock at his head? Yakko handed Journey over to Wakko so he could get a clear view. Who did that?

Not being completely unfamiliar with hostile conditions, Journey bit Wakko's arm.

"Ow!" Wakko accidentally dropped her and she took off as fast as she could!

Aroma, Dot, Zenny, Yakko and Wakko were all behind her. There was no escape.

"Yakko! Help! Yakko!"

The warners stopped running after Journey. Now what? They started to run back the other direction, but no one was there. Figuring out it was a trick, they quickly ran back to where they were, but Journey was long gone.

"Hey. What's with all the senseless running?" Grammy Happy yelled at them. "Little warners run around here senselessly, not you!"

"Grammy Happy. An evil creature in disguise has been hurting my son!" Aroma frowned. "It's pure evil and it looks like an innocent warner girl."

"But it's not," Yakko yelled, still having a lot of anger inside him. Now, also some pain. "She was poisoning my-the kid thing!"

"Really?" Grammy's eye's grew wide. "Looks like a little warner girl? Are you sure?"

"Yes!" They all yelled.

"Well then, we won't let it get away!" Grammy blew her whistle loudly. "Alright everyone! Grab your children only and get against the wall!" Grammy started to run off and repeated the same phrase throughout the den.

"Grab Your Children Only and Get Against the Wall!" Journey heard from behind her. She ran as fast as she could as she watched everyone rushing toward the wall. Then, she was grabbed and brought up against the wall as well?

Com smiled down at her. "You okay?"

Journey gave him a great big hug. "I was scared! They didn't like me anymore! I don't know what they would have done!"

"It's okay, Journey." Com turned around as Grammy started to walk the halls. He pretended to chat with the warner next to him. "Hey there, name's Com. New around here, how about you?" As soon as Grammy turned back around, Com started to sneak off near an entrance. He held Journey very tightly as they ran off.

"Com?" Princess and the others were waiting a ways away. Com had been on lookout today for Journey. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. They were really angry it sounds like." Com looked at Journey. "What happened?"

"They wanted to take me away," Journey started to cry as she hugged Com tighter.

"Oh no. They found out about the cookie." Giggles groaned. She went over and patted Journey's head. "I'm sorry about that Journey."

Journey nodded. She kept hugging Com very tightly. "Tiger's all better and he quit using our cookies. His mom figured it out. I don't get it." Journey looked at the others. "Why is Tiger better without our cookies?"

"Well, that's a good question." Dee Dee frowned. "Our cookies were slowing the bad down as much as they could. How did he just up and get better?"

"He was though. He was smiling and he was laughing," Journey cried. "They hate me now. They don't want to ever see me, only to send me away."

Shy went over and took Journey. She smiled at the little girl. "It's okay."

"Well, that's it for slowing it down. It disappeared? That doesn't make any sense," Princess yelled angrily. "How?" She crossed her arms. "Disappear my butt, something's going on."

"Easy Princess." Mac smiled. "Tiger sounds like he reverted somehow. We'll keep an eye on him when he's outside. Sounds like he's okay. Besides, the cookies were doing less of a job each time, Journey would have had to stop soon anyhow."

"Yeah, the Warner Brothers seem pretty good to go." Mikey smiled. "Are we ready to go to our next place then?"

"Well, we shouldn't leave them here alone. Remember what will happen soon?" Princess looked over at Mikey. "How about we split?"

"Good idea," Mac grinned. "Mikey and Journey should definitely go. Who else?"

"We will," Dee Dee and Giggles said simultaneously.

"Alright," Mac agreed. "Com, Shy, Princess and me will stay here then just in case something happens. Okay. Hey Com? You sure that tracking system is completely dismantled?"

"Completely." Com grinned. "They'll never find us."

"Okay. You know, after this is all over, maybe we should send that crazy cousin of theirs a spaceship again." Mac smiled. "Since we borrowed his and had to tear the tracking out and stuff."

"Mac." Princess laughed. "You know, that's a nice thought." She looked up at the sky. "The end of all of it. Finally."

"I hope so. I hope it works." Mikey sighed. "I don't know though. No one's done this before."

"Chill Mikey, it'll be okay!" Giggles grinned. "Completely A-okay. We've done a super job so far. I think, maybe it's time we start thinking about the positive. Even if it doesn't work, it's safe now."

Everyone joined Princess as they all looked to the sky. Safe. That was nice. Still…they wanted to be safe too.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside the den…**  
**Nighttime…**

Tiger laughed as The Tiger tickled him. He only snuck out for a little while. It wouldn't even be 15 minutes. He just wanted to see his friend again. "The Tiger? You're lots of fun."

"I have tons of fun too." The Tiger grinned. "You're doing so much better my little friend. Your laughing and smiling. Seem really great now."

"Yeah. I'm all better." Tiger grinned.

"Nah Tiger." The Tiger shook his head. "You're not better yet. You only think you're better. It's a start though, huh? So hey, you doing good with the paddleball now?"

Tiger grinned from ear to ear as he brought out his paddleball. He played a whole minute before he messed up. "You made me better than I thought I could be!"

"Nah kid, it's a natural talent. You just didn't see it before, you felt too afraid." The Tiger grinned slyly. "Why don't you go-?"

"YAAAAKKOOOOOO!"

The Tiger growled as he watched a figure appear.

Tiger started to get edgy. Yakko found them?!

"Yakko?" Yakko replied. He watched The Tiger dart off. Yakko ran over to Tiger.

Tiger started to get tense. Yakko spotted him. He wouldn't be able to be friends with The Tiger anymore. He looked over at Yakko. 'Why's he look like that?'

Yakko stared at the little warner longingly.

Tiger looked at him a bit odd. He couldn't help but stare back at him. He was looking at him in a way he never looked at him before. "Are you gonna tell mommy I'm out here?"

Saying those simple words, Tiger seemed to have broken any hopes Yakko had. Why?

Yakko looked back out where The Tiger ran away too. He looked down at Tiger in a strange way again. He seemed to be thinking about something really hard.

Tiger didn't understand. Why wasn't Yakko yelling at him for being out late at night? For having a friend that looked evil? Why did he look like he did?

Tiger just watched as Yakko started to run away. 'What was that?' He waited a few minutes to see if either Yakko or The Tiger came back.

But then, he opened his eyes. He was back in his mother's arms? 'Was it a dream? No way. It felt real.' He started to leave his mom's arms and head to Yakko's room. 'It was real. I know it.'

He ran all the way to Yakko's room and looked at Yakko. He was just snoring away on his bed. "Yakko?"

Yakko mumbled something and giggled afterward.

"Yakko?" Tiger tried again. He went over to Yakko's side. "Yakko? Are you gonna tell mom? He's not a bad friend. He makes me feel better."

Yakko groaned and looked over at Tiger. His eyes were feeling really tired. "What the? Kid?" He groaned crankily. "It's like 2:00 in the morning. What do you want?"

"Out there." Tiger pointed outside. "Are you gonna tell mom about it?"

"Out there?" Yakko yawned. He groaned again. "What out there? Were you out there?" He yawned again.

Tiger scratched his head. 'Was it really just a dream? I thought I was getting better. Now I'm having weird dreams?'

Yakko yawned again. "Look kid, whatever the monster issue is, go bug your mom. You sleep with her, what are you doing here?"

Tiger just frowned. He had waken up in his mommy's arms, but it felt real. "Yakko?"

"There's nothing under the bed, or the closet or whatever." Yakko mumbled and yawned again.

'I did. I imagined it.' Tiger started to walk away. 'I'm starting to see things? I thought I was better. I guess The Tiger is right. I'm not better yet.'

(Yes you are)

"No, I'm not." Tiger looked around. What was that?

(Yes you are)

Tiger looked around again. Everyone was asleep in the den, what was going on? 'Who is that?'

(I am you Tiger)

'Who? What? I'm not even talking out loud?!' Tiger started to freak and started to run. He was hearing voices now!

(He'll never love you. I'll prove it to you soon. He'll never love you.)

'Shutup! He will too one day!' Tiger flew straight to the safety of his family's room. He went up by his mom and snuggled in as tightly as he could. He started to shiver and grew very cold. Very, very cold. "Ah!"

Aroma opened her eyes and saw Tiger trying to curl up to her very close. "Honey?" She got up and held him tight. "It's okay, Tiger. Mommy's here. Did you have a bad dream?"

Tiger looked around. Did it happen at all? Was he still asleep? Did he go outside? Did he even visit Yakko?

Aroma yawned and layed back down very close to him. "Mommy's here. No bad dream can get you, so just go to sleep. Okay?"

Tiger nodded his head. No bad dreams could get him. Everything. Everything had been a dream. He sighed. He was safe. He was with his mommy and his sisters and the bad cookies were gone. He would be okay. It was just a really WeIrD bad dream.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day…**  
**On the kids road…**

They had left Scratchy to watch the kids for once while they all went out on the town Scratchy hadn't been too happy, but he didn't have much of a choice. They had said it, then they were gone. Besides, he was good with kids. Everyone just needed a little time away. So, they figured it would be a great day to find Dot and Aroma's flowers. Only thing was, they ran into a little 'bump' along the way.

Wakko looked over at Yakko and Zenny. It was hard to tell which one was madder.

"We never asked for assistance." Yakko growled at the assistant.

The assistant just shooed him off. "Down boy. Hey, you look familiar." He laughed. "You're the one who got stuck on the slide aren't you?" He looked over at Aroma. It seems the assistant Yakko didn't like very much, had had a bit of a history with Aroma herself. He gave her a piece of candy. "On the house for you Aroma." He smiled. "Haven't seen you in awhile. You still doing your thing?"

Aroma didn't take the free candy. "You do remember Zenny, don't you Florgy?"

"Sure do. Hi there brother," Florgy laughed.

Zenny growled. "Back off!"

"Who is this guy?" Yakko watched as he tried to grab Aroma's hand. He decided to move up to the happy square Aroma had landed on to pull his hand away. "She doesn’t need assistance. Thanks."

Dot grinned. It was hard to keep her Zenny back, but she had to. Defending Aroma was Yakko's responsibility now. 'Good job. Keep it up big brother.'

"And you know her how?" The assistant looked Yakko up and down. "You can't be a boyfriend, she'd never give you the time of day."

"Look, Florgy?" Aroma interrupted. "Maybe you should just go away."

"Why? He's not really your boyfriend, is he?" Florgy looked at Aroma in disbelief. He looked back over at Yakko. "Talk about lowering your standards."

Oh, that was it. Yakko dealt with enough of that with his mom. "No Florgy. I'm not her boyfriend, I'm her male." He grinned wickedly. "See that little bit of fat on her? Yeah? Yeah, that's our FOURTH, on the way. The other THREE are at home."

Instead of getting a negative response like Yakko wanted, Florgy had started to crack up laughing.

"Oh, that was awesome." Florgy wiped his tears, that had been really funny! "You ever been a Joke Teller before?"

"It's not a joke." Yakko frowned. He looked over at Aroma. "Well, tell him."

Aroma looked over at Florgy. She smiled. "It's true."

"Yeah, right." Florgy wouldn't believe. He just came up to the square. "Come on Aroma? Him?" He just shook his head. "If you don’t want to be bugged by guys, you surely could have payed for a higher cover."

"It is true." Yakko held Aroma while he glared at Florgy. "Just who are you?"

Florgy still didn't pay Yakko too much attention. In fact, he was right on the other side of Aroma. "Come on Aroma, quit messing with me." He willingly knocked off Yakko's hands and wrapped his own around her. "Didn't you miss me at all?"

That was it. Against Dot or not, Zenny had to do something! But, he didn't have to. He groaned at the sight. Couldn't Yakko have just hit the guy?

Aroma kept trying to push Yakko back, trying to breathe. Yakko had instantly spun her away from the assistant, bent her over and started kissing her.

Then, he brought her back up. He grinned with glee at Florgy. "She is mine. See?"

Florgy couldn't believe it. "Aroma?"

Aroma was still feeling a bit weird. Yakko never asked to kiss her. Not the first time and not the second time. Well, she didn't even think about kissing him back this time since she didn't really have too. But ugh! Couldn't he ever just kiss her right? "…I told you." She replied to Florgy.

"Yeah! I'm her's, not you!" Yakko teased Florgy. "Nyah! Nyah! Nyah! Nyah! Nyah! Nyah!" He stuck his tongue out for good measure.

Florgy looked over at Aroma. If Yakko hadn't been her male, she would have never let him get away with that. And Zenny WOULD be beating Yakko up within an inch of his life. He sighed in defeat. "Alright." He looked at Aroma very hurt.

Aroma couldn't say anything. She just shrugged her shoulders.

Florgy laughed nervously. "Well, good." He grabbed Yakko's hand and shook it. "Congratulations."

Yakko seemed a bit surprised. Florgy was shaking his hand a bit rough. "Easy, I kinda need that arm." He joked.

Florgy glared at Yakko and pulled him closer. "The ONLY reason you ended up with her is because of a tiny mistake I made. Remember that. She should have been mine." He let Yakko's hand go and started to walk away.

"Okay, that wasn't fun." Yakko looked over at Aroma. "Am I gonna run into that again?"

"Over and over." Zenny answered from behind him. "So you better start fighting and stop just kissing her to prove it."

Yakko grinned. Well, proving it was funner than fighting. Still, what did that guy mean by a tiny mistake? Oh well, it didn't matter anyhow. Aroma was his female and she had had his kids. The past could never be changed.

They continued on their way to the Flower Emporium.

Aroma and Dot started to look around. The Flower Emporium's weren't little flower shops like on Earth. They had just about every kind of flower from every kind of planet. It was more the size of a shopping mall! You could spend days, even weeks to find the right flower.

Well, they had a couple hours because the guys' wouldn't be able to handle it too long.

Dot and Aroma had started to move up ahead toward some of the gorgeous flowers from a planet named Phloren. They always had the best, but most expensive of the selection. They couldn't buy them, but they did love to look at them. Just about every female did.

Yakko and Wakko tried to follow, but Dot stopped them.

"Come on." Dot smiled. "You guys haven't exactly visited with Zenny for awhile."

"Well, yeah." Wakko grinned. "We like it that way."

Dot frowned. "Turn around and visit with him. He is your brother now, whether you like it or not. Go."

Yakko and Wakko whined as they watched Dot walk off. They looked back at Zenny.

"…"

"…"

Each brother knowing they had to say something nice or Dot and Aroma would be upset, they didn't say anything bad to each other. Just pretty much…nothing.

Meanwhile, Dot and Aroma were navigating through all the gorgeous Phloren flowers.

"Look Aromy." Dot giggled as she pointed to a yellow flower that changed to orange, than changed to red. "That one's cute. Talk about not being able to make a decision though."

"That's nothing. Look at that." Aroma walked over to another flower.

Dot watched. It changed from something similar to a lilly, to a tulip, to a geranium, and back. "Changing flowers are so neat. I don't think I'd ever get one though." Then, Dot spotted a very rare flower in the corner. "Oh wow! Check it out! It's an Eternal!"

Both Dot and Aroma gathered around and watched it along with some other warner females that were there. The flower was on a stand, completely surrounded by impenetrable glass. The stand was ornamented in gorgeous crystals similar to Earth diamonds itself.

Oh, The Eternal. One of the most precious flowers any female could ever receive.

The Eternal was a beautiful flower. It had wide petals and came in many colors. Orange, Yellow, Red, Purple, you name it. But, the beauty was nothing compared to it's spirit. No one knew what it lived on, just that it always lived. It had been taken to Snagoop where the average temperature was -100 degrees, and it was just as beautiful. It had been taken to Funahoger, where the lowest temperature was 200 degrees, and it was still just as beautiful. The Eternal did not have to be watered, grounded or cared for in any way. It didn't even have roots! No vase was even needed, the Eternal held it's own self up with pride. For a warner lucky enough to ever get one, no scrunchy or tie was needed. The Eternal simple wrapped itself comfortably around the ears.

Oh…it was every warner girls dream!

Very, very few warners could ever have one. But oh, it was magnificent! It never wilted, it never faded, it never lost a leaf or petal. Ever since it's discovery over 10,000 years ago, the flowers had never died.

Aroma and Dot sighed as they bathed in it's beauty.

"It's sooooo beautiful!" Dot had to clap her hands. "You'd have to be the luckiest girl in the universe to get one of the those!"

"Yeah, and the richest."

Dot and Aroma turned around and saw the guys coming toward them.

"Wow. I don't even wanna think about what the price would be." Wakko looked around the stand. "What a surprise. It's not on display."

"No, there's a sign instead." Yakko pointed to a sign. "You have to pay 1,000 wiggles to even find out the price."

"A warner could work all their lives and never afford it." Dot sighed. "It's so pretty. I wonder where it came from?"

"One of those great mysteries." Zenny shrugged his shoulders. "Ready to go looking for your flower now?"

Dot grinned. She was more than ready.

Everyone started to walk down to the cheapest flowers. After all, it wasn't like Earth where you were easily going to find flowers for a dollar or two. Or even 10.

"Hey, there's your old kind." Wakko grinned as he found the rare flower Dot had always worn on her ears.

Dot grinned and ran over. "Red. Orange. Aha, yellow." Dot gently grabbed the flower. "Yes." She started to examine it.

Zenny looked over at Yakko. 'I hate this. Maybe I should go find a temp job or something?' Zenny sighed. Dot's flower. He should have been buying that, not Yakko. Yakko had the wiggles though. He could ask his family, but that would be even worse. "I do intend on paying you back. For the Den, for the clothes and her flower."

"She's my sister." Yakko reminded him.

"Yeah, but she's my female and my responsibility." Zenny reminded him. "I will pay you back."

"Money doesn't mean much." Yakko shrugged his shoulders. It really didn't. They were only visiting Anima, then they'd be back on Earth. With their career as 'cartoons', the Warner Brothers and Dot had been set for a lifetime with the fat contracts they had.

Still, Zenny didn't care. "I'm still paying."

"Fine, whatever," Yakko grumped. He didn't want to get paid back. Dot was his sister.

Wakko even gave a small growl, he couldn't help it. They had always taken care of Dot.

Dot and Aroma were both looking at the flowers very carefully. They wanted to get the best flower they could.

Then, Dot smiled. She'd found it. "Look! Perfect petals, perfect color." She gently picked it up. Just like her old one she missed so much. From the planet Iop, it was a simple plain looking but pretty yellow flower. Looked very similar to Earths, but if cut and taken care of properly, it would not wilt for about 100 years. She brought it over to the guys. "Look."

The guys grinned. It was exactly like her old one.

Aroma looked around at the reds. They were very beautiful, but she still missed her old flower. A lot had changed in the last decade though, she knew that. Life changed and she changed with it. 'Heh. Being an experiment can really change your point of view.' She picked out the prettiest Iop flower she could find.

"You had the same flower?" Wakko had to ask as Aroma brought over the red.

Aroma shrugged her shoulders. "This is really pretty." She insisted.

Yakko looked at the flower, then at her. It didn't fit her at all. Actually, what would fit? She was a different warner altogether. "Was that your old flower?"

"Yakko, drop it." Zenny interrupted. He looked over at Yakko. "She said it was pretty, let her get that one."

"There's no rush though." Wakko smiled. "You can find your old one. What planet was it from?"

"Doesn't matter." Aroma smiled. Yes, she had changed a lot. She felt very happy about getting any flower again.

Not having much of a choice, Yakko nodded his head. "Alright, let's get going then."

They walked to the entrance where one of the owners were waiting.

"Helloooooo! I'm Gunther," he grinned. "What can I-oooh!" He grinned as he looked at Aroma. "Greetings." He winked.

Yakko stepped over closer to Aroma. He was still getting used to the distance he should be to her. "Greetings!" He grinned. "We would like to buy these two flowers."

"Okay." Gunther stopped flirting after he noticed the distance Yakko just closed up. He was obviously her male already. He hadn't tried for Dot at all though because Zenny had been in the right position the whole time. He took the flowers and looked. "Oh, Iop. Those are popular. Tie, Scrunchy, or combination?"

"Combination!" Dot and Aroma grinned. With a combo setting, they could easily turn their flower into a tie or a scrunchy. Whichever one they felt like for the day.

Gunther took the flowers to a machine behind him and cutted off the base with a special zigzag cut. Then, he coated them with something very lightly. He gave it a few seconds to dry, then made a few incisions in the middle of the flower itself. The coating made the flower tough so anything like a scrunchy could be brought through the center of it without the leaf tearing or the attachment showing. "There you go. That's 2000 wiggles."

1000 wiggles each. That sounded about right. Yakko paid and received the flowers. One day, they'd have to visit Anima again for the children. Right now though, Enchantment and Ember were too small anyhow and buying 6 flowers at once would NOT have been smart. They'd just buy fake silk flowers when they went back home.

"Oh, feel free to take some complimentary flowers." Gunther pointed a room behind him. On it was a sign that said free. "They're kinda pretty, but you have to water them and plant them and pretty much just baby them. If it gets too hot or cold they'll die and they don't last very long if you cut them. Still, take as many as you want. They're free. I forget what planets their from."

Dot took a look inside real quick. She recognized some flowers right away. "Oh. I recognize some from Earth." Dot shook her head. If they wanted any of those, they could just buy them on Earth later.

"Nah." Yakko shook his head. "Thanks." All the warners started to leave with the flowers in hand. Besides looking at the Eternal, the day hadn't been that exciting. Nah, Scratchy would have been bored out of his mind.


	32. Candy and Colored Rainbows

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Thirty Two: Candy and Colored Rainbows

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(These represent the voice in Tiger's head.)

The Anima language is always translated into English for you from this point on. If the characters are by themselves only or with Scratchansniff, they are speaking English. Too bad Scratchy doesn't get a translation too.^^'.

////These always represent things that happen in the past.////

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Den…  
One week later…

Dot smiled and watched Aroma carefully. She would be having the new baby very soon, you could tell. She also knew Aroma was scared. What would happen?

Aroma was moving much slower, her nervousness very apparent. She held Enchantment closely to her.

"Here, I'll take her."

Aroma looked back at Yakko. She looked around. The ancient wasn't around? "Why?"

Yakko gently took Enchantment from her. "Uuuhhh…'cause your shivering like a leaf?" Yakko joked. "Don't worry Scented, I can hold her."

Scented again. Aroma sighed. "Alright. Have you seen the others?"

"Have you seen a bed?" Wakko asked her as he walked up. "You're almost due, aren't you? Why don't you lay down?"

"Soon. I just want to see the kids." Aroma replied.

"There's plenty of time to see them later." Zenny smiled and came over by his sister. "Come on sis, let's go relax. Okay?"

Aroma finally gave in. It would probably be a good idea to relax before the time came.

Dot walked over to Yakko and giggled. "Excited Yakko? You're gonna be a daddy again."

"Ooh, so thrilled." Yakko grinned sarcastically. "Number 4, I am truly touched."

"Perhaps in ze head." Scratchansniff walked over to him. "Family is a very important-"

"Very important thing that I should embrace." Yakko said dully. "I know, I know. You've only said it a thousand times." He was always a bit put off when Scratchy cut him low. Always showed him how much time really had gone by.

"This one'll be different though Yakko." Dot smiled at him. "You're gonna be there when it's born!" She clapped her hands in excitement. "You'll see it's tiny little hands! And it's tiny little feet! And it's tiny little ears! Oh, and you'll hear it cry for the first time!"

Yakko gasped. "Oh my! You're right!" Yakko faked his excitement. "Oh, I have no idea how emotional it will be to meet my kid as a baby instead!" He looked down at Enchantment. "Oh, nevermind." He grinned knowingly.

"It's not the same." Dot frowned as Yakko started to laugh. "It's not. It's not, Yakko. You'll see. When Zenny Junior was born, my mother instincts kicked right in!"

"Instincts? Instantly? Instinctively instant instincts?" Yakko smiled.

"Well, I felt them while I was pregnant too, but you know…oh you'll never get it." Dot sighed exhaustively. "Who am I kidding? You just don't get it, and I don't know if you ever will."

Yakko shrugged his shoulders. It didn't really matter. He was friends with his kids, wasn't that good enough? Besides, Aroma would always be there as a parent anyhow.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the den…

"Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!" Cutie Pie and Zenny Jr. were laughing as they bounced.

Caress and Tiger ran up to them. "Can we play?" They asked simultaneously.

"Sure." Cutie and Junior agreed. "Alright you guys. On the count of three. 1! 2! 3!

### BOOM!

The kids stopped and looked at each other.

"Wow. That was weird." Tiger commented. "What was that you guys?"

"Well, we didn't do it." Junior replied. "We're just four little warners."

"Yeah!" Cutie laughed. "Forget it, let's bounce again! 1! 2! 3!

## BOOM!

The kids stopped again.

"Whoah! Are you sure that wasn't us?" Tiger looked over at Cutie and Junior. "You guys?"

Cutie and Junior looked at their feet. Everytime they landed on the ground a loud boom could be heard and the Den shook just a bit.

"No. No way, just coincidence!" Junior grinned. "We're only warners bouncing together!"

"Well okay, let's do it again then," Tiger grinned. "On the count of three. 1! 2! 3!"

# BOOOM! CRASH! BA-KOOM!

"Oh no, it's an earthquake!" A warner shouted as they grabbed their little warner.

Junior, Cutie Pie, Tiger and Caress all ran away to their parents. It hadn't been them, there was an Earthquake!

Dot, Zenny, and Wakko had the same idea. Knowing Aroma would get up and go to the kids, Yakko ran with Enchantment to her room instead. Last thing they needed was for her to start going crazy in her condition.

It had been short, but it was scary for the kids.

"It's okay," Dot grinned at her childen. Zenny was holding Enchantment while Cutie and Junior were hugging her in fear. "It's over now 'fraidy cats."

Wakko held Tiger and Caress.

"Don't worry." Wakko grinned at his nephew. "That's natural. It happens every so often. You're okay."

Tiger nodded his head. He looked over at Caress and grabbed her hand. "It's okay, Caress. Uncle Wakko says it's natural." He looked up at Wakko. "Where's my mommy, is she okay?"

"She's fine," Wakko replied. "Your dad went to check on her. Now, it looks like it's over. Go run along and play now."

Yakko came running back very quickly. "Emergency!"

"Earthquake's over." Dot frowned as he started to tug her anxiously. "What?"

"Bigger Emergency!" Yakko pointed in the direction he came from and started running on his side. "Aroma! Kid! Thing!"

"Oh no!" She started to run after Yakko and Zenny  as they started to shout out for Grammy Happy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Den, hospital area…

Tiger, Caress, Zenny Jr. and Cutie Pie were all playing on the floor with different things. Blocks, toys, coloring, etc. They seemed to move around and do it all.

Yakko, Dot, Wakko, Zenny and Scratchy were all sitting, just watching them.

"It'll be okay." Wakko grinned at Yakko. "You'll see. Warner births are never painful. She'll be out in five minutes or so."

Yakko nodded. Wakko said that ten minutes ago. And another ten minutes ago.

"Hellooo!" A nurse came into see them as chipper as could be. "Who is the father?"

Wakko raised Yakko's hand for him.

"Okay! Come with me. We're ready." The nurse started to push him in.

"Ready? What?" Yakko started to stumble back but the nurse wouldn't let him. "Why me?"

"Because you’re the father," The nurse laughed. "And circumstances show your female may be a bit of a high risk, so having her male there would do her some good."

"But I don't wanna be in-Eww!" Yakko closed his eyes. He didn't want to see anything.

"I'm just right here."

Yakko opened his eyes and saw Aroma looking back at him. "Oh. Hi? So, how's your day going so far?"

"Oh. So-so. You know. Giving birth to our fourth, bringing life into the world and whatnot," Aroma laughed.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Yakko smiled. "So, after this can we have our competition again? Are ya ready?"

"Oh, right after?" Aroma laughed. "I don't know. Can't I have some time off to recover first?"

"Umm…okay. But can you hurry this up?" Yakko joked. "We've only got an hour before the comedy shop opens. It's half price if you show up when they first open."

Aroma just smiled. He was so irritating sometimes. And yet, somehow loveable. "You're weird. I am here trying to give birth, and you are bugging me about a comedy shop?" She couldn't help but laugh. "You're nuts, you know that?"

"I know you are, but what am I?" Yakko grinned back.

"Hi, Aroma!" The doctor came into the room and bounced over to her. "Wow." He gave her a wink. He looked over at Yakko. "Wow? Wow. How'd you end up with her?"

"Extreme luck," Yakko said. "Now quit gawking and deliver it already."

The doctor just smiled and bounced below Aroma. She was already on the birthing table and was set up. "Okay, Aroma. This is usually very easy for warners. Most times it ends up being painless. So just give about three good pushes, and he should come out. Ready?"

Aroma nodded her head. She started to push once. She started to get dizzy and very, very weak. "Oh, whoah…"

"Okay, just two more." The doctor grinned at her.

Aroma started to push a second time. After she pushed, her body started moving back and forth unsteadily. She was feeling weaker and weaker.

Yakko held her up. 'Why's she getting really weak?' "One more, then you're done." Yakko grinned at her, trying to make her feel better.

Aroma took a deep breath. Images of Tiger and Caress when they were babies filled her mind. Enchantment's smiles and giggles. Getting trapped, having her family, being free, playing paddleball and going into labor. She knew what was happening. She dreaded it so much, but there was nothing she could do. Whatever happened, was not going to be pretty. 'Please…let it be okay!'

Yakko noticed tears coming from her as she took her deep breath. 'What's she crying about? Is she in pain?'

But, Aroma pushed one more time.

Yakko's ears moved slightly as he heard the baby's cry. It was different than Enchantment's. Much different.

The doctor picked up the new warner and smiled. He walked over to Yakko.

Yakko looked down at Aroma. "Scented?"

"Oh, she fell asleep. Too much excitement." The doctor smiled and handed the baby to Yakko. "Here you go."

Yakko's eyes grew wide as he held the baby. Dot was right, it was different! "Uhhh…uuhhh…"

"Yes, it is tiny." The doctor smiled. "They start out so tiny. Just hold him real carefully."

Yakko's legs were trembling. This wasn't like Enchantment. He held the entire newborn in his hands that were cupped together. Just his hands!

"Easy. It will grow bigger before you know it." The doctor laughed. "Just be careful. One drop and it'll be killed. It's very, very fragile."

Very fragile! Very small! It was about the size of a newborn pup on Earth! And Yakko was in charge of it? 'Wake up, wake up, wake up Scented!'

But, the doctor was not looking very pleased at the baby now. He gently nudged it's very tiny ear. It had only cried out once when it was born. "Come on. Move little one." The doctor pushed on it's ear again. No response. He very gently nudged it's back. No response. "Yakko, give it here. Quickly!"

Yakko didn't dare move as the doctor quickly took the baby.

"Nurse?" The doctor yelled.

The nurse quickly pushed Yakko back outside.

As Yakko was tossed out the nurse quickly went back in. Yakko looked back at the room.

"Well? How'd it go?" Wakko smiled at his brother.

"I…?" Yakko looked over at Dot. "…?"

"What's wrong big brother?" Dot looked very concerned at him. He was far from happy right now. He was downright scared. "Did the baby's size scare you?"

"It. It. It." Yakko tried to spit it out. "It wasn't moving."

Dot laughed nervously. "Okay. Okay. It's okay, I'm sure everything's fine. We heard it cry out, it's fine! Fine!"

Everyone waited patiently, but getting anxious, everyone was on the floor playing with blocks, talking to Caress or talking to Tiger. They tried to ignore all the other warners coming in and out of the room. Everything would be fine. Everything would be fine.

One hour later…

The doctor started to come out finally. He cleared his throat. "Yakko?"

Yakko grinned happily as he started coming over. 'Everything's fine. Everything's cool. Everything's good. Everything's great.' "Hey Doc! How's it goin'?"

"Mr. Yakko Smilliat, I have some not so happy news." The doctor didn't smile.

Wakko, Zenny and Dot quickly came to Yakko's side. Warners never used clan names. It wasn't like humans who often used their last names. No, only when something very important came along would the clan name be used.

The doctor laughed nervously. "Umm…you know what would be really neat? To find out what's on the other side! You know, after our life? Where do the ancients go? Wouldn't that be exciting?"

Yakko didn't know how to respond to that.

"You know, I bet Aroma and the baby thinks that. Yeah." The doctor tried to grin. "Cause…" He couldn't hide it. "I'm sorry. We can't do much. There were serious complications, we don't understand what's going on."

Yakko and Zenny were both starting to lose their balance. Dot helped Zenny sit down while Wakko helped Yakko. Even Scratchy started to come over, knowing something was wrong.

The doctor sat down on the floor with them. "I'm really sorry."

"…why? What's wrong with them?" Zenny had to ask.

"Well…technically, we don't know." The doctor tried to explain. "Now…a lot of my colleagues have talked about this. We just don't know what to do! You see, your female Yakko, she lost almost all her energy at birth. And…the baby's energy skyrocketed!"

"Well do something!" Zenny yelled angrily. "That's my baby sister! There's gotta be something!"

"A little warner baby cannot hold an adult warner's power." The doctor sighed. "Your female has lost way too much energy. We don't know how…."

Everyone was very silent. Nothing was heard but the kids playing far in the background.

"The energy is too much for the baby to handle. We put it in an energy prohibitor machine." The doctor continued. "It's barely moving, the surplus of energy hurts it too much. We don't know how much longer it'll survive." He gulped. "As for Aroma, she isn't just sleeping it off. She's unconscious and she's not waking back up. I doubt she will again. I'm sorry…this won't be a happily ever after."

Zenny covered his mouth. He felt sick to his stomach. His baby sister was dying?! He quickly got off the floor and headed to the bathroom. Dot went after him.

Wakko looked over at Yakko.

Yakko was just staring straight ahead. His eyes were…

Wakko turned away. It was over? For his new sister? And his new nephew?

"Yaddy? Are you okay?"

Yakko couldn't answer Caress.

Growing really concerned, Tiger ran over too. "What's wrong Yakko?"

"Yakko's a little busy now." Wakko started to push Caress and Tiger out of the way. "Go play for now. Go."

The doctor gently took Yakko's hand. "Come with me." Yakko let himself be led as the doctor took him through to a different side room.

Yakko saw the newborn baby. It was in a strange plastic shield and didn't want to move. He wouldn't even open his eyes. It's nose was black and its white areas were grey. He looked like a very, very tiny version of Tiger.

"It will be alive anywhere from two days to two weeks." The doctor replied. "There's still a slim chance it might get better, there are some strange factors we don't understand. The color for instance is very unusual, and we still don't understand how this happened. So, please just talk to your son and keep him company. Let him know he's not alone. We will do everything we can for him. It's just unheard of what happened." The doctor pointed to the room next to him. "Your female is in there. She is unconscious, but saying goodbye might bring you some closure." Not knowing what else to really say to Yakko, the doctor started to walk off. He just wasn't used to this. Most times, warners had happily ever after's. At least some good news for the bad. He didn't even have that. He just couldn't do anything else.

Yakko slowly started to go through the door to see Aroma. She looked like she was sleeping on the bed. He walked very slowly over to her. He tried to smile. He really, really tried to smile. "Hey." His throat started to feel very dry. "…guess we can't finish that competition now, can we?"

Yakko stared at her for several minutes. She looked so peaceful, like she was only sleeping. Like she could wake up any second. He gently took her hand. 'This isn't happening.' He tried to laugh, to make her stir. She didn't move. He went over and flicked her ear. 'Yeah, that outta do it. Come on Scented, yell at me!' He started rubbing both of her ears. "Come on, the doctor can't be right. Wake up? Please? This isn't funny!"

Yakko refused to believe that this was it. It couldn't be, not like this and not so young! "Alright, you want to play hard, that's fine with me!" Yakko saw her tail sticking out and grabbed it. He rubbed his hand up and down on it. Zenny would beat him to a pulp if he knew what he was doing! "That should do it! Quit faking, or I'll go farther!"

Aroma still did not move. "Alright, you HAVE to wake up for this!' Yakko took his tail and wrapped it around hers. He moved it up and down. "…whoah…" Yakko tried not to dwell on the great sensations he was feeling. Now was NOT the time. "Come on. Wake up!"

Almost everything Yakko had done was above a kiss. In fact, locking tails with hers was on a much higher level than a kiss! Yet, there was no movement at all.

Yakko's ears were starting to droop and he slowly let go of her tail as he saw she still did not move. The doctor was right. It didn't matter what he did, Aroma wasn't going to move.

The realization that Aroma would be gone soon was finally starting to dawn on him. "Scented? Don't do this. Please? Please?!" he begged." He started to yell at her. "I can't take care of everything by myself! I can't! This isn't fair, this IS NOT FAIR!" he screamed at her. He got down on the floor and took his glove off. He held her hand directly.

"Warners always have happy endings. Always, now get out of this bed!" He felt a tear rolling down his cheek. "I can't do this alone…" He held her hand tightly. "Tiger? Caress? Enchantment? The baby? No…" He laughed sadly. "No baby. Yippee, no baby!" He laughed sadly and sarcastically. He felt so weird and hurt inside. He stared at her. He had never even given her a real decent kiss. He sniffled. It was too late to ever get a real kiss now. He started to get back up. "There's a…a really thin chance the baby might be okay. I'm gonna go visit him and…you…you get yourself out of this bed. So you can see him too…"

Yakko slowly started to walk away. The day had begun so normally. Then, the pregnancy, it should have been okay! 'Damn them….' He growled dangerously to himself. 'Damn them all to hell!'

He tried to keep his emotions in check. A hospital was the last place he should lose it at. He went out the door and back to the room with the newborn. He stared at it. It was so small. It was just so small…

"Have some faith."

Yakko turned around and saw another warner. Company was the last thing he wanted.

Com walked over to him and smiled. "Great things don't happen. Warners make them happen." He looked at the little baby. "Boy, it sure is small." He grinned at it. He looked back over at Yakko. The warner was too distraught to recognize him.

Com couldn't help but feel the hurt coming from Yakko. He was supposed to come when Yakko and no one else was there. Only when it was necessary did he and his siblings come out. He should have given the warner the little shot and then left when Yakko was talking to Aroma. He gave the infant the shot, but he just couldn't help it. He couldn't just leave Yakko like that. He gently put his hand on Yakko's shoulder. He didn't say a word, just looked at him.

Yakko couldn't explain it. This warner didn't exactly feel like a stranger.

"Your baby's gonna be fine." Com smiled. "Look. He's slowly starting to move already."

Yakko looked over at the baby warner. It's arm started to move slightly.

"I'll go get the doctor for you." Com grinned at Yakko. He took a flower out of his jean pocket and gave it to him casually. "Don't ever give up. Life might not be filled with candy and colored rainbows all the time, but don't give up. Don't ever give up on what you really believe in."

Yakko slowly nodded. He watched as Com started to take off. He looked down at the flower. Flowers were mostly for girls, but during times of remorse or to show sympathy, warners often gave one to show their own support. He just stuffed the thing in pocket and started to think about the weird feelings going through him. 'That…was…' It wasn't déjà vu, he knew that. The warner felt very strange to him, but not like a stranger. He was more than just a comforting warner. There was something very special about him, something Yakko couldn't put his finger on.

In Aroma's room, Com was tugging on Shy. "We gotta go, they'll spot us if we stay longer. I already talked to Yakko, I couldn't help it. I'll tell the doctor and then I'm out."

Shy nodded and put her syringe back away. She smiled over at Aroma. "….bye bye."

"Bye…" Aroma was slowly starting to wake up, but Com and Shy quickly ran out. "Huh?" She felt exhausted, but she had a little more energy again. "What happened?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half hour later…

Aroma smiled down at her new baby. It's nose changed to a healthy red and it looked like a normal little newborn warner again. Yakko never felt like discussing names before, so she really didn't know what to call it yet.

Dot and Wakko were both grinning from ear to ear at Yakko.

The doctor listened to Aroma and the baby's heart one more time. "I don't get it!" he laughed. "Really, when they say warners always get happily ever afters, they mean it!" He went over and shook Yakko's hand. "I don't know what happened, but they are both very healthy and they'll be just fine! Congratulations! Aroma is still very tired, I suggest letting her sleep for a few days."

"No problem, no problem, no problem!" Yakko couldn't help himself as he started to bounce. He ran over to Aroma. "Don't worry. I can handle everything. You can count on me. Promise. I'll be right here."

Aroma gave him an odd look. Usually, Yakko was not very helpful. "The baby is a newborn though. You have to be very delicate and Enchantment is still so small."

"I can help," Wakko grinned. He pulled Scratchy over as well. "So can he. We'll help out 'til you are back on your feet."

Scratchy smiled. He didn't say a word. Helping would be a good idea. 'Babies need help. I can help. I would do good.' He sighed and smiled. He would have been a good father. He could help the warners out. Again.

Aroma nodded her head. She looked over at Zenny. He had been pretty quiet, just standing close to her side. She understood though. After talking to the doctor, she and her baby were supposed to have both died soon! Somehow, they made a miraculous recovery. "Zenny? Could you get me some water? I feel kind of-"

"-thirsty? I got it!" Yakko dashed quickly out of the room and dashed quickly in with some water. He handed it to her eagerly. "Here you go. You drink up."

Aroma gave him an odd look again but took the water.

Recognizing that look in her male's eyes, Dot started to hold him back. "Zenny…calm."

Zenny was trying to stay calm. He was asked to get the water for his baby sister, not Yakko. He just-he just jumped right in?

"He is her male," Dot whispered harshly to him. "Zenny?"

Zenny sighed as he looked at Dot's eyes. She was giving him her best pleeeaase expression. No one could ever resist it.

Dot had to do that. She knew Yakko had felt helpless before, he just wanted to help her now. It would be hard to keep Zenny back though, Yakko had made him very angry. He had taken charge of Aroma .He hadn't taken charge in a simple flirting scuffle and Zenny didn't have to be held back so Yakko would have to take charge. He just did. It had just been a glass of water. No biggie. That is what Zenny didn't like. Yakko had wasted no time in helping her out, even if she hadn't asked him.

Zenny knew it too. But, he had wanted to help her too. Standing aside for a male she never even chose felt…he gave a very deep sigh. He  had to get used to it. He didn't want to. But, well he had to. He smiled sadly at Dot. He looked over at Yakko who had been very close to her other side.

Aroma hadn't really noticed Zenny's look, she just really needed her water. Her throat was parched! After she finished it, she sighed. "Well…" She really didn't know what to say. By all accounts, she should be unconscious, slowly slipping away to where the ancients went. Now, she was okay? She smiled over at Zenny. "Life is never always filled with candy and colored rainbows, but at least everything's okay."

Zenny nodded and smiled at his sister. Everything would be okay.

Although, a small sense of déjà vu was striking Yakko as he heard her comment. 'Candy and colored rainbows? Where have I heard that before?'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the hospital room…

The kids were still just laughing and playing. Until Tiger started to get a funny look on his face.

Zenny Jr. laughed at him. "Yo Tige, what's up?"

Tiger didn't look very good.

(Momma's dying. Yakko's trying to hide it. That's why everyone is in there!)

"Tiger?" Caress waved her hand in front of her brother. She was starting to get worried! "Tiger?"

Tiger stared ahead. 'No, she's not! Momma's fine!'

(No, she isn't. Mama's dying. Mommy's dying. She'll be dead very soon.)

'No she won't!' Tiger closed his eyes. Voices in his head? He thought he dreamt that up.

(She'll be dead soon! You'll see! She's going home but she won't take care of my baby brother! She should, and she won't! You'll see, she'll stay in bed, kaput! Mommy's out of energy! We'll have no one left but Yakko, and he hates us! You'll see! You'll see!)

'Momma's not dying! She's not gonna be on the bed! Yakko won't take care of the baby, he never does! He doesn't want to be a daddy, he won't even touch it! He won't even touch it!' Tiger screamed in his head.

Cutie, Zenny, and Caress were all staring at Tiger very strangely. Even when he had acted weird a couple weeks ago, he never acted like that! He looked like he was having some kind of argument with himself! He never said anything out loud, but they were worried about their brother.

They turned away though as everyone started to finally come out. Aroma was being brought out in a small wheelchair-like object. Wakko was holding Aroma. Yakko was very carefully holding the newborn in his hands. Dot had her hands underneath his, helping him not tremble so it wouldn't fall. Just for support. She had done it three times after all. Zenny wheeled out Aroma and Scratchansniff was coming from behind.

(You see Tiger! You see?! He's holding it!)

Tiger watched in horror as they came over to him and the others.

"Everything's okay." Dot grinned at her kids. "Auntie Aroma's just a little weak, but everything's alright. Let's get going home so we can find a safe place to put the newcomer."

(She's lying! She's lying! I told you the truth, you see?! Look at Yakko, Tiger. Look at him. Look at him. The warner who doesn't want to be a daddy is holding your new baby brother? So gently? Something's wrong and you know it!)

'No. No! Momma's okay! Auntie Dottie would never lie! Never! NEVER!' Tiger yelled at himself. He slowly got up and followed everyone out. He looked very frightened as he watched his mom. She wasn't even standing on her own. 'It's a lie. It's a lie. It's a lie! Mommy's gonna be fine! Mommy's gonna be fine! She loves me, she would never leave me! Never!'

(Don't be so sure Tiger. Don't be so sure.)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth…

Pinky and The Brain had eliminated all the Dr. Fay's some time ago. They had tracked every single one, they were all brought down. The cookie recipe had been destroyed. Yet, damage had occurred.

The Brain had wondered for over a week if he should tell them and how. It would not be easy. He had learned of something very valuable to at least help the young waryes that had been created. The boy named Tiger that Aroma had cherished.

He was finally getting the nerve.

Pinky was at his side. He was not very cheerful. "Brain? Are you positive there is nothing we can do?"

"None Pinky." Brain replied as he started to dial Zenny's number. "They said Ms. Fay was still evil. She was giving the boy special cookies. Even if a warner can revert back to it's self, it apparently is still evil. I must do what I must." He gave a small gulp. There was no choice left. If he waited much longer, the consequences could be too drastic. He'd thought about what to say a thousand times over. He finally figured it out. He could never come up with anything perfect. Whether he blurted it out or calmly explained it, it did not matter. It could not be changed. But, he could not help but feel a sense of sadness for them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iop…

Samantha moved very, very slowly down the stairs of the 'airport'. She looked very scared and alone. Something was very wrong with her.

Mikey, Dee Dee, Giggles and Journey all watched her carefully from a distance.

"Why have we been watching her?" Journey asked curiously. They had helped get Samantha out of a Dr. Fay's ship that hadn't been tracked for some reason. Yet, they had all known about it. They just recently led the right authorities to her. "Why couldn't we help her? Why didn't we get her out sooner? She is so sad now."

"We couldn't Journey." Dee Dee patted her head. "We have to be careful of our actions. She HAD to stay for a certain time, or something very tragic would have happened."

"I feel really bad for her." Journey sighed.

Samantha slowly kept walking. She was not permitted to return to Earth again. Iop was the closest to the same as Earth as her 'rescuers' could make up for. They wouldn't return a human to Earth. Earth was an isolated planet, not many aliens were welcome. If she spread the word, a witchhunt for aliens on that planet could begin and aliens and innocents alike could be hurt.

Samantha would have never told. She just wanted to go back. But, not to that Earth… She looked sadly up at the sky. It looked a lot like Earth. It wasn't home though. Even the Earth wouldn't be home anymore. She wanted to go back…

To go back…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	33. Blamed Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Thirty Three: Blamed Hero

(These represent the voice in Tiger's head. No one else ever hears it, just Tiger.)

The Anima language is always translated into English for you from this point on. If the characters are by themselves only or with Scratchansniff, they are speaking English. Too bad Scratchy doesn't get a translation too.'.

////These always represent things that happen in the past.////

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Den, Yakko's room…

Caress laughed happily at her new baby brother. "He's really tiny like Enchanted used to be." She touched his ear lightly.

The new baby was just sleeping and had curled up on a pillow Yakko had placed it on.

Yakko was watching it like a hawk. He didn't realize just how small it really would be! If it fell, it would instantly die. If it rolled over and it couldn't roll back, it would suffocate and die. There were SO many things to watch out for!

Wakko was there watching too. He was holding Enchantment for a little while so Yakko could focus on the new arrival. "I know he's small, but he'll be okay." Wakko said, trying to ease Yakko up a bit. "You'll see Yakko. Dot did it three times."

"Well, yeah for her," Yakko whined. "Look at it, Wakko. It's just-!" What word would even fit?

"I think it looks almost like a newborn puppy," Wakko laughed. "The way it's all curled up and how small it is. Just his tiny red nose and little ears give it away."

Scratchansniff was on the side of them smiling. "Yes. I think it gives a new meaning to ze phrase puppy children."

Wakko had to laugh. Puppy children. That's what Scratchy used to call them back in the day. The horrible puppy children. Wakko chuckled. 'In our lifetime, it wasn't that long ago. Somehow, it feels so long ago though. Our simple days on Earth.' He sighed and smiled at his newborn nephew.

Tiger watched all of them from the outside and played with his paddleball.

(You see? Yakko is it's daddy. He won't leave it's side. And where is mommy? I told you Tiger. She's dying.)

Tiger shook his head and started to leave.

(She's dying. She's in bed. Her death bed!)

Tiger ignored the voice as best he could. He tried smiling. "Hellooo!" He waved at warners as he passed. "Helloooo! Hi!"

(Don't ignore it Tiger! Mommies making him play daddy now because she won't be around!)

Tiger stopped calling out to warners and he started to run. Run anywhere.

(Then go! Go see her! If she's fine, go see her!)

'I will!' Tiger yelled in his head as he went to his mommy's room. Dot was standing near it.

"Hiya Tiger." Dot grinned. She pointed behind her. "You're mommy's sleeping. She's really exhausted, so she needs some time off. Okay?"

"Why?" Tiger whined. "I heard warner births were easy. Why is she so tired?"

"There were just some complications." Dot smiled. "She's fine now though. Relax."

Tiger nodded his head and started to walk away.

(I told you Tiger! I told you! She's lying! She didn't tell you there were complications!)

Tiger just ignored it and ran back to his new baby brother's room. 'Everything's fine. Everything's fine.'

"Stop right there, where are you going in a hurry?"

Tiger stopped as he saw Zenny run up to him. "To see my baby brother." He smiled.

Zenny tried to smile. "Okay. I'll come with you."

They both walked back to Yakko's room where the baby was being kept for the time being.

Caress noticed Tiger come back over to the door. "Hi Tiger." She grinned and ran over to him.

Tiger gave her a hug and laughed. "How's our new baby brother doing?"

(Don't ignore me Tiger! Stop ignoring me!)

"He's okay still." Caress pointed over to the new baby.

"Hmm…got any names yet?" Wakko had to ask. "Calling him new baby forever won't really work."

Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. His name would have been Tigger if he had been born at that awful place. Now, I don't know what she wants to name him."

"You could still name him Tigger," Tiger replied. "I'm Tiger. Caress is Caress. Enchantment is Enchantment. His name should be Tigger."

"Naw, Tigger doesn't fit him," Yakko said as he kept his eye on the tiny baby.

(Tigger doesn't fit. But you fit for Tiger? You deserve the code name, not him?)

Zenny cleared his throat. "Yakko? Could Wakko watch the kids for a second? We need to talk."

Yakko frowned. He really didn't want to talk to Zenny. "It better be important."

"Very." Zenny said firmly. He looked over at Wakko. "Watch them. Especially…" He gestured toward Tiger who was over looking at his baby brother.

Wakko seemed a bit confused but he nodded.

Yakko started to walk out with Zenny. "What is it?"

"I talked to Brain. He got back to me." Zenny wasn't smiling. "He had some really bad news. About Tiger."

"Tiger?" Yakko smiled. "Like what? He's been pretty good for awhile."

"No, he isn't." Zenny replied. "Brain says once they change, they can't be reversed. The symptoms for the beginning include fright and not being outspoken. They also tend to have a spooky personality that is detracting. Makes everyone fear them. Sound familiar?"

"Oh, he's fine now." Yakko laughed. He pointed behind him into the room. "See? He's smiling and he's hanging out with Caress like always."

"The symptoms for the beginning." Zenny repeated. "The closer they get to the change, the more they become like their old selves. Hardly any difference will be sensed. Fright disappears for awhile, then voices come. Has he heard any voices?"

"No." Yakko frowned. "He's fine."

"He's not fine." Zenny sighed. "I'm sorry. The Brain says it's best we lock him up now and throw away the key before he does something really bad. There's no way to reverse it. He will eventually succumb to the evil that grows inside of him."

Yakko looked back at Tiger. He was smiling and playing with Caress. "No. He's just a little warner." He growled at Zenny. "I don't care what The Brain says, Tiger isn't evil."

"You saw the fluffy incident," Zenny reminded him.

"Yeah, but he got better!" Yakko rebuttaled.

"How do you know? Have you taken him out there again?" Zenny frowned. He looked at Yakko sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I'm just telling you what The Brain said. I really think it might be smart, maybe to keep my nephew at bay. At least a little while?"

"At bay?" Yakko shook his head. Over the last week Tiger joked and sang and laughed and played. He was a happy little warner. "He is safe."

"Are you willing to put everything on the line to believe that?" Zenny gestured toward inside the room.

Caress and Tiger were playing a Den game called 'Betcha Can't Eat That'. Caress was trying to eat a light bulb at the moment.

Tiger laughed at her. He looked over at his baby brother. "One day, you're gonna play with us too. You've got a long way to go though. Enchantment's much closer than you." He tickled his little brothers ear.

Caress laughed at him.

Yakko couldn't help but feel a pang of nervousness as Tiger touched the infant. He didn't do anything wrong, but he couldn’t help it.

"Maybe we should keep him away from at least the newborn for a little while?" Zenny recommended. "I don't wanna hear that my little nephew is bad anymore than you, but if he's turning evil we can't let others get hurt."

Yakko turned back around to look at Zenny. "…no. No!" Yakko shook his head. Tiger was not evil!

"If we keep him separate, maybe a cure will eventually be found." Zenny said, trying to be comforting. "But if he changes…do you want him to become a Tigers? You know what they do!"

Yakko looked back over at Tiger. He was trying to eat a piece of metal. Caress was laughing at him, he was failing miserably. "…no." Yakko looked back over at Zenny and smiled. "No way. Are you kidding? Aroma and the baby weren't even supposed to make it through, and look at them! They are both super now. You never know what could happen, maybe Tiger has completely changed back. You never know." He grinned at Tiger. "Until he does something, I won't do anything."

Zenny sighed but he gave a small smile. "Well, okay. Just watch my little nephew closely? I'll tell The Brain to keep looking for a cure. He's back on Earth now, but he could still look up some stuff I'm sure."

Yakko nodded. He went back into the room and smiled at Wakko. "Sorry I took so long."

"Everything okay?" Wakko asked.

"Sure, everything's peachy," Yakko laughed. "Everything's fine."

Tiger put down the metal. "Aww…I lose."

(You do lose Tiger. You'll lose everything. You can't ignore me forever. I am you Tiger. You cannot ignore me forever!)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the Den…

"You'll like it here little guy," Tiger laughed as he watched his baby brother.

(Mommy's dying. Yakko's trying to take over for her. You see it! Quit ignoring me!)

Tiger continued to ignore the voice though. He didn't want anyone to think he was crazy. He didn't want anyone to think he was still sick. He felt fine now, except for the voices. He just needed to block out the voices.

(He'll never love us! He'll only ever love Caress and Enchantment and mommy! He'll never love us! And he'll only ever be a daddy to the baby. Remember what Zenny Junior said to you? His daddy was there when he was born! So, the baby already has Yakko! Yakko will never want us though! He never will!)

Tiger continued to ignore the voice. It pestered him over and over and over, but he wouldn't give in. 'I don't know what you're trying to do. I'll never believe you though. Yakko may hate me but one day he won't. And I have a new baby brother too. I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I'll never give in.' He smiled and tried to eat the metal again. "I'm not good at this."

"Try adding some catsup." Wakko pulled out some ketchup and put it on the metal for Tiger.

Yakko just laughed as Tiger continued to chew on it. Tiger was still too small to chew on metal. A light bulb was one thing, a piece of construction metal was different. 'Nah, he could never be evil. How could I ever think he might have been?' Yakko gave a brief smile to Tiger, but he was too busy trying to defeat the metal to see it. Yakko turned his attention back to the newborn. He was starting to move a little bit.

"Oh, he's moving! He's moving! He woke up!" Caress laughed happily as she pointed to her baby brother.

Both Yakko and Wakko were watching very carefully as the newborn warner started to move around.

"Easy, easy." Yakko warned it as it started to wiggle back and forth for fun.

"It's okay. I think that's all he can do," Wakko laughed.

"Aww…" Scratchansniff smiled. The newborn was so sweet. Even if he would grow up to be an annoying, fast talking, insane-like happy go lucky warner. He was cute right now. Just wiggling back and forth.

"New Daddy!"

Yakko turned around and saw Grammy Happy. He tried to smile. "Yeah?"

"Come with me." She grinned as she started to bounce off.

Yakko groaned and started to follow her. He knew what it was about. She would start talking to him about how he was still lacking the real daddy sense. Then, she'd make him talk about the way he felt. Most likely, she'd ask about the pregnancy itself. Something he really didn't want to talk about.

Wakko just hummed at Enchantment and looked over at the newborn lying on the pillow. "I wonder what his name will be?" He grinned down at Enchantment. "Can you say Uncle Wakko yet?"

"Aawawafa." Enchantment started to mumble her usual gibberish.

Tiger and Caress were both just watching the newborn too.

(Drop him. Do it. He's so small, you could do it. Wait 'til Wakko isn't looking.)

'Drop him?' Tiger frowned. 'I would never hurt my baby brother! You're an evil voice and I'll never listen to you! Go away!'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grammy Happy wiggled her cane as she made her way through all the little warners with Yakko. "So, how did it go? I heard there were terrible complications!"

"Everything went fine," Yakko grinned. "Don't know how, but I don't care." He crossed his arms proudly. "Warners always get happily ever afters somehow."

Grammy Happy didn't reply. Truth was, she had lived over the 2 millenium mark. She was 2200 now. And this old gal, she knew more than her fair share of troubles over that time. She knew younger warners always believed in that concept. Believe in happiness, and it would always end up happily ever after. Well, by golly she knew that wasn't right. Things didn't always turn out happily ever after. But, young warners never listened to the ancients about that. They were respectful, took much of their advice, but they never listened about that old 'happily ever after' belief. "It's good to see everything went well. I was worried, it sounded like neither of them should have made it. Weren't you worried?"

"Me?" Yakko gave a fake laugh and lied. "Of course not. Heck no, I knew they would be fine! All warners end up fine."

Grammy Happy just shook her head sadly. She knew he wasn't telling the truth, the young warner had been worried himself. "Almost everything fell upon you. To tell the kids their mother wouldn't make it…I wouldn't know how to do that."

"Doesn't matter, everything's fine now," Yakko grinned. "So, can we talk about anything else now?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

The newborn had fallen asleep once again. Enchantment was also asleep now.

Wakko whined softly and looked over at Scratchy. "This is no fun. Why do they fall asleep so much?"

Scratchansniff just shrugged. Sure, he understood human babies but warners were probably not the same.

But then, that all too familiar feeling started to show up in Wakko. "Oh no! I have to go Scratchy." 'Potty! Potty! Potty!' "I don't suppose you could watch everyone for a little while?" He handed Enchantment over to him. "I'll be right back."

Scratchansniff watched as Wakko started to leave. He smiled down at Enchantment. "You are such a cute little varner." He sighed. He looked around himself, making sure no one else was around. Only the kids were around and Tiger and Caress were playing. "Holding you…feels very similar to holding a human baby."

Enchantment just gave him a grin and giggled.

Scratchansniff didn't say anything more out loud. 'I would have been a good father, wouldn't have I?' He rocked her back and forth very gently. He had never told the warners. He would never tell anyone. If he knew Yakko would at least listen, maybe he would have told him. But, ha! Yakko listen to old Scratchansniff? None of the warners ever listened to him when he was their psychiatrist, so why would Yakko listen now? 'He is older…' Scratchansniff thought about it seriously for a second. If he revealed this, would it even help? Or would the warner tease him and think it was a joke? Scratchansniff had kept his mouth shut for some time now about the whole situation. He never gave Yakko any real advice, just let the warner fiddle through the books and find his own way. He gave tidbits here and there, but Yakko always acted like it wasn't very helpful. Maybe though, maybe he should talk to him seriously? Then again, maybe not. Warners could never be serious and the way the warner trio always acted, he just didn't want to face any heckling about it. Ever.

Then, the newborn warner woke back up. This time he started wiggling more and before Scratchansniff could even comprehend, it was falling. Caress gasped and Scratchansniff tried to put Enchantment down in time but by the time he got over there it would have been too late. Fortunately, Tiger was always quick on his feet and had been used to a newborn's antics. He quickly put his hand underneath and grabbed it.

Scratchansniff gave a sigh of relief. It took more than one to watch so many kids!

Tiger was still holding the newborn in his hands. "That pillow is too curvy, it might fall again."

Scratchansniff agreed. "I will be right back, I am going to go get a blanket for it." After he left, Scratchansniff gave an even bigger sigh of relief. 'If Tiger had not been there, the newborn would have been hurt! It's a good thing he is so protective.'

Tiger was holding the newborn gently around it's tummy until Scratchy came back. Newborns were small, but Tiger himself was still pretty small. If he had tried to cup it in his hands, one wrong move and it would have fell.

"Lookie, Yaddy's coming!" Caress grinned and ran back over to Yakko and Wakko. Both were coming back finally.

"Hey there, Caress," Wakko greeted as she went over and hung onto Yakko's trousers. "We weren't gone that long."

Yakko nodded his head. But then, he suddenly looked…

He saw Tiger. Alone. With the newborn baby, by the tummy! Everything he had said earlier escaped his mind as he remembered what Zenny had said. He quickly dashed into the room and scooped up the little warner from him.

Tiger looked in shock at Yakko! He had never seen him look like that.

(You can't even touch your little brother now?)

Yakko held the newborn safely in his hands. "What do you think you're doing?! It's a newborn, you can't pick it up," He snarled. "You know that, don't you?!"

"I was…" Tiger didn't know what to say. "…the pillow was…"

Caress didn't know what to say. She started to cling to her Uncle Wakko's shirt. She had never been good at confrontation.

"You could have killed it! Do you know how easy it is to hurt a warner this little?!" Yakko yelled angrily. "Get out! Get of here right now! I don't want you near him again!"

Tiger didn't know what to do! He just quickly ran out of the room.

Tiger ran and ran and ran!

(You see! He doesn't love you!)

Tiger continued to run. 'He doesn't!'

(He never will! Never!)

'Yes he will! One day!' Tiger protested. 'One day I'll be good enough!'

(No, never! He never will! Give in Tiger, confess it! He thought you would actually kill your baby brother!)

Tiger didn't want to listen. He was starting to cry as he continued to run and run.

(You Tiger! You're supposed to be his son! He just treated you like a killer!)

"No!" Tiger yelled as he continued to run. "Leave me alone!"

Warners were looking behind the young warner. They didn't see anyone chasing him.

(Admit it! That's what he thought! He thought you would kill your own brother! Why? Because you're evil Tiger, you are evil!)

"I'm not evil, I'm not! I'm not evil!" Tiger yelled out desperately. "Shutup! Leave me alone!"

Tiger cried loudly and started to leave through the back of the Den. He needed help! He had to go his friend! The one warner who knew what he'd been through!

The Tiger was casually leaning against a tree and smiled as he saw Tiger running toward him. He grinned. "Showtime."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Yakko's room…

Caress had ran away from both of them. She hated confrontation.

Yakko was looking sadly at the newborn. "What do you think Wakko?"

"I don't know." Wakko replied. While Wakko was coming back from his potty emergency, Yakko had run into him. He told him about what Zenny said finally now that the kids weren't around. At first, they had both shrugged it off. Neither one believed Tiger was evil.

Then, they walked into the room, and there the boy had been. Holding the newborn. No one was around, just him!

"Where is Tiger and Caress?"

Yakko and Wakko both looked at Scratchansniff disapprovingly coming in from the door.

"Where were you?" Yakko yelled at him. "We weren't gone that long!"

"Why are you so angry?" Scratchansniff frowned. "I only left for a minute." He held up the blanket he brought back. "Here." He handed Yakko the blanket.

Yakko still wasn't very cheery. "What's this for?"

"The newborn." Scratchansniff looked oddly at them. "Didn't Tiger or Caress tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Wakko had to ask.

"The newborn had fallen off the pillow. I tried to get to it in time, but Tiger luckily caught it." Scratchansniff grinned. "He was watching it very closely thank goodness. He said the curves of the pillow made it too easy to slide down. He was holding it until I brought a blanket for it to lie on the floor."

Yakko and Wakko were both quiet a moment.

"What?" Scratchansniff frowned. "What is wrong?"

"Ummm…well…" Yakko laughed nervously. "See Doc, we kind of saw the kid holding the baby and uhh…"

"We didn't know what happened." Wakko finished for Yakko. "After hearing what The Brain had to say from Zenny, we thought he was trying something bad."

"Trying something bad? Zenny?" Scratchansniff did not look happy. "What did you say? What did you say to your son, Yakko?!"

Yakko seemed a bit uncomfortable with the way Scratchy referred to him. "I just…gave him a warning." Yakko sighed sadly. "I told him to get out and to not come near the newborn again."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside…

The Tiger held Tiger comfortingly. "There, there. I'm sorry. So, he still doesn't love you?"

Tiger shook his head. "He thought I'd hurt my own baby brother! He told me not to come near it!"

"Well, there's only one thing left." The Tiger smiled at Tiger. "You need to show him you deserve his love now. Go show him how well you paddle. You're good now, aren't you?"

Tiger nodded his head. "I've practiced a lot. A whole, whole lot. I don't know if I'm good enough though for him."

"Even if it's mediocre Tiger, if he could actually love you, he will." The Tiger grinned at him. "I think you need to show him now."

(I think you should too Tiger.)

"Why? Now?" Tiger whined.

"Now's as good as any my little friend." The Tiger smiled.

(I agree! Prove I'm wrong Tiger!)

Tiger looked at the ground. "…I don't…"

"Tiger, you have to face him. If you can earn his love, you can earn peace." The Tiger grinned. "Trust me. You hear a voice, don't you?"

Tiger nodded. "It tells me to do bad things. I never listen to it though."

"Then don't ever listen to it." The Tiger smiled. "And make it go away. Make it go by proving that your daddy does love you."

"Really?" Tiger looked surprised. "You mean, it will go away? Once Yakko says he loves me?"

(Yes I will, but he never will! Face it Tiger! He will never love us!)

"Stop the voice, Tiger. Stop it all, it's in your power." The Tiger grinned. "Go. Go show him."

"He thinks I hurt the baby." Tiger sniffled. "I would never hurt my baby brother. I just remember that Enchantment often wiggled too much and…I just wanted to help."

(You did! You saved him! And what did you get in return? Reminders that you are evil! You were yelled at and told not to come back!)

"You told me you weren't the only one in the room. Surely, they know the truth by now. If not, go find this 'Scratchansniff' human and let him tell them." The Tiger smiled in delight. "Now, go. Go earn your daddy's love, Tiger. Prove those recordings wrong. Prove that voice wrong. It's time, Tiger. It's time."

Tiger nodded. He was nervous, but he ran back to the Den.

His Uncle Wakko had already been looking for him. "Tiger!" Wakko grinned. "I'm so sorry, Tiger! Yakko's sorry too. We didn't know until Scratchy came back." He ran over to the little warner and picked him up. "That was a very, very good thing you did."

Tiger smiled. Well, his Uncle Wakko was still liking him. Maybe it was time.

Wakko brought Tiger back over to Yakko's room. "Found him."

Yakko sighed in relief. "Oh, that would not have been good if Aroma found out he was missing." He smiled at Tiger. "I'm sorry kid, I really am. I didn't mean to be like that. I just jumped to conclusions."

Tiger nodded. "Can…" he gulped. "Can I show you something?"

"Show me something? Sure." Yakko smiled at Tiger.

Tiger brought out his paddle. He concentrated on it as hard as he could. Tiger continued for a whole two minutes until he messed up. 'That was the best! That was the best I ever did! That had to do it.' He looked over at Yakko.

Yakko just smiled. "Good going, kid." He went back to watching the newborn. The newborn was just too fidgety to keep his eyes off of for too long.

'Good going…kid?' Tiger just stood there. 'I practiced. I practiced and I practiced. I'm still not good enough?' He looked at the paddleball and remembered what the Tiger said. 'It wasn't even mediocre. I've seen lots of warners around here. I'm even better than some adults! But I'm still not…he…' Tiger started to turn away and walk slowly. 'I'm still just 'kid'…'

(Just kid. Sorry. I told you. He just will never love us.)

Tiger walked very slowly.

(Let me take the pain away Tiger? Let me take it?)

Wakko and Scratchy were both looking very concerned. Tiger seemed really, really sad.

"Yakko?" Wakko asked. "Why didn't you say something else? I mean, that was really good for his age!"

"Well yeah, but…" Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "I'd be a lot happier if he liked it." Yakko continued to watch the newborn. "I don't get why he played so much, he never smiled while he played, and he never seemed to like it."

"He wanted a response from you." Scratchansniff finally added his two cents. "You are never as close to him as the others."

Yakko just looked over at Scratchy. "What do you mean? I treat him the same."

"No, you do not." Scratchansniff disagreed. "You met Caress when you thought she was your niece. That concept is still in your mind, so you still play Uncle to her. Enchantment was constantly around you for a week as well."

"Well, that wasn't exactly my doing," Yakko reminded him. "Why am I even talking to you about this?"

"The child wants attention. How many times have you held him or bounced him?" Scratchansniff finally got to the point. "You did not know Tiger before as a nephew, you do not have that mindset so you're closeness is much more limited. Plus, you did not even talk to the boy when you first met him! Remember? He was 'weird and spooky' to you?"

Yakko just waved it off. "Warners aren't like humans, Scratchy. You can't diagnose us the same." He just shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, you wouldn't know anything about being a dad anyhow." Yakko had still been watching the newborn on the floor, when he felt Wakko nudge him. "What?"

Wakko looked at him sadly and pointed out the door. "Scratchy left without a word. He looked real sad."

"Sad?" Yakko asked. "Why sad?" He tried to think about what he just said. "Wait. You think Scratchy wanted to be a dad?"

"Ohhh…" Wakko said softly. "Maybe that is it. Yikes. I think you really hurt his feelings!"

"I didn't mean to. He was just getting so personal and I didn't like it." Yakko whined. He started to get up. As a kid, he never would have considered what he was about to do. But, he wasn't a kid anymore. He was an adult warner now and he knew better. "I'll be back. Can you watch them?"

Wakko nodded his head. With the newborn on the floor it was so much easier to watch them now.

"Yo! Doc!"

Scratchansniff stopped walking as he heard Yakko's voice. He had been deep in thought.

"Uhh, sorry." Yakko apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I bet if you had a chance, you would have made a great daddy."

"…" Scratchansniff still seemed sad. "…I was."

"What?" Yakko seemed very confused. "What?!"

"I was," Scratchansniff replied. There was no use hiding it anymore. "When I was much younger, I had known someone."

Yakko's eyes were growing wide. Scratchy? Old Scratchansniff had known someone? "What happened?"

Scratchansniff shrugged his shoulders. Of all people to tell, he would have wanted to start with an actual person. Not a warner.

"Scratchy?" Yakko whined. "Come on. What happened?"

Scratchansniff still didn't reply. "You should go back and watch your kids." He started to walk away.

Yakko just stared in disbelief. Scratchy had had a kid? "But…wait!" Yakko ran after him again. "Scratchy, come on. Tell me, why didn't we ever meet it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Scratchansniff replied. He started to walk away again.

But, Yakko stopped him again. "Why won't you tell me? Come on, Scratchy!"

"Leave me be." Scratchansniff frowned. "Will you just leave me be?!"

Yakko watched as he started to walk away again. This time, he stood still. "Do you have any advice?" he said from behind.

Scratchansniff stopped. "Advice? You have never needed my advice." He slowly kept walking.

Yakko slowly started to follow. "Never wanted it before, but I do now!" He grinned playfully and stopped in front of him. "Come on, I'll listen now."

"I have no advice!" Scratchansniff yelled angrily. "I have none because I am not a father! I have never even met it!"

Yakko felt the hurt radiating off of Scratchansniff. "Never met?"

"She disappeared after she told me," Scratchansniff said simply. "No goodbye, no explanation. I don't even know if it was a boy… or a girl." Scratchansniff started to walk away again. "I do not have kids. You cannot have something, that you've never even met..."

Yakko stopped his pursuit. Scratchansniff wasn't going to tell him anymore. 'He had a kid?' He started to walk back to his room. 'A kid? He never met it?' Never had the thought even crossed the warners mind about him having kids. He never talked about them, and any girl he could land was not really interested in him. Apparently though, there was at one time. 'Up and left, without a word?'

Yakko looked into the room at Caress playing with the newborn's ear and Wakko holding Enchantment. Sure, he didn't want to be a dad…but he had never thought the other way around. What if he had known? What if he had known like Scratchy but could never get to them? Then, how would he feel? Yakko just smiled and entered the room. At least that would never happen to him. He'd eventually mesh with all of them, even Tiger. Right now though, he just had to concentrate on one thing:

Not letting that newborn out of his sight, those things were wiggly!

 


	34. Is This The End?

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Thirty Four: Is This The End?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Den…

Tiger was crying on The Tiger again. His paddle was on the ground, he didn't even want to hold it anymore.

"Guess it's over now, huh?" The Tiger said soothingly. "It's okay Tiger. I'm here to help."

"Help how?" Tiger cried out. "I'm evil and Yakko will never love me."

(Never! He'll never love us!)

"I can take the pain away." The Tiger grinned. "Tiger, give me control."

"Control of what?" Tiger sniffled.

"Control. Of you." The Tiger grinned. "Friend? I can _make_ your daddy love you. It's not easy, but if you agree, I can help him see the light."

"You can help? You mean, he could love me?" Tiger asked softly. He hugged The Tiger tighter. "He won't think I'm evil anymore?"

"No more. Never again. All you have to do is trust me, Tiger." The Tiger grinned.

(I don't know him! How does he know so much?! Don't trust him Tiger!)

"I want him to love me." Tiger said softly. He didn't care about the voices advice. So far, his friend had been nothing but kind to him. He warned him about the evil cookies, he helped him try to win his dad's love, and even helped him learn paddleball. "You're my friend. I trust you."

The Tiger grinned from ear to ear. "Good, Tiger. Then let me have your hand."

(No! Stay away from him!)

Tiger gave The Tiger his hand. "Will this hurt?"

"No…" The Tiger grinned wickedly and chuckled. "No. _You_ won't feel any physical pain…" He laughed a little louder.

Tiger couldn't help but yell as Tiger suddenly stood up! He was grabbing Tiger's hand so hard! "What are you doing?!"

(What is going on?! No! Not yet!)

\----------------------------

(What's happening?! What?! …….)

"No! Not yet!" Tigers growled angrily as he started to wriggle. "Let go of me! You weren't supposed to free me yet! Let me go!" He growled even more dangerously as the creature kept holding him. "You?! How are you doing that?!" Tigers yelled angrily. "You're absorbing my power?!"

"You are not in control. Tiger gave me control." The Tiger laughed. "Forget it, Tiger gave me his _trust_. I've got the power now. Deal with it."

"AaaaGgGGgGGhhhhHHHhhhHhhh!!" Tigers yelled in pain. What was happening?

"There. That's good for now," The Tiger chuckled. "We're gonna have lots of fun, Tigers."

"You." Tigers growled. "I was not supposed to be released for another 200 years at least! Who do you think you are?" He looked down at his hands. He should not be out yet. If Tiger was emotionally pulled back again, he could be killed. Not to mention, this stranger just sucked his evil power out of him! He was hanging on by a thread. Gasping for air. "…you tried to kill me."

"Oh come on, Tigers." The Tiger laughed. "I didn't though, did I?"

Tigers started to dust himself off. He felt angry but he could do nothing. "Who are you?" he growled.

"I am a Tiger. I am The Tiger." The Tiger grinned evilly. "And you . . .should thank me." He laughed. "Really. No, really because you and Tiger would not work. You see? Tiger is a very strong boy. Very strong and very good."

"We have conquered all of them for thousands of years," Tigers growled. "No one's strong enough to defeat us."

"You're right, _he_ can't. But, _he_ had the power." The Tiger laughed. "The boy had amazing power! But, without him, you are nothing and I am nothing." The Tiger laughed wickedly. "I won't let it happen again. Let the boy live inside, he will survive and I will use his powers."

"They are mine!!" Tigers yelled angrily. "Who are you? How did you know of me? How did you drain my powers?"

"Shutup," The Tiger growled at him. "I need Tiger, I don't need _you_. Cross me and I'll kill you."

Tigers went quiet as he felt the power radiating from him. 'That should have been mine . . . that should have been mine!'

The Tiger pulled him back up and held his hand a few seconds. "There. Not much. You can have _that_ little guy." He chuckled at Tigers. "Just enough to live. Maybe enough for show. Flames. Well, a spark."

Tigers growled but did not say a word. This The Tiger. He was _not_ a Tigers. He was something else. Something else entirely…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com, Shy, Princess and Mac all gasped!

"I feel him…" Mac said slowly. "His power…" He growled. "To the Warners Den, Now!"

Princess ran as fast as she could with the others. "What about the others?!"

"No time! We have to go by ourselves," Mac yelled back at her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Den…

Tiger whistled as he went around the Den, skipping around next to The Tiger.

Dot looked very concerned as they skipped past. She immediately left Aroma's room! "Tiger?!"

The Tiger and Tiger stopped to look at Dot.

"Why." Tiger laughed evilly. "Helloooo, Auntie Dottie!"

"Tiger, get away from him," Dot yelled as she tried to grab Tiger. Tiger instead grabbed her hand. Dot gasped as she saw fire lying behind the boy's eyes.

"No, _warner_." Tiger grinned as he started to squeeze her hand. "You need to get away from _me_."

"Let go," Dot begged as she pulled her hand away.

Tiger and The Tiger both laughed.

"Come on. Let's go meet the rest of the family," The Tiger laughed as he took Tiger's hand and started skipping again.

Dot immediately ran in front of them, she had to warn the guys!

Neither The Tiger nor Tiger changed their stride. Tell them, don't tell them. No difference in the end.

"YAAAKKOOO! WAAAKKOOOOO!!"

Yakko and Wakko both turned as they saw Dot racing toward them.

"What's wrong?" Wakko asked in concern.

"Tiger is with The Tiger! The evil creature from Earth," Dot yelled. "I tried to grab Tiger, but…" She started to look sad. "He's with him. Tiger has changed!"

"Well, you ain't whistlin' no Dixie!" Tiger and The Tiger appeared at the door.

"Awww, such a lovely family reunion." The Tiger grinned.

Wakko and Dot tried to move, but were frozen like last time. For some reason, Yakko could move but it didn't do him much good. What was he supposed to do?

"Now, let's see. Our honored guests should be arriving very soon." Tiger laughed. "You all stay there, not the whole family is here yet."

"Dot, what's going on?" Zenny yelled as he started to come toward them. Aroma was behind him. For Dot to leave like that, it had to be serious.

"No, Zenny!" Dot yelled desperately. "Stay back!"

But, it was too late. They were also frozen.

"What do you want?!" Yakko yelled angrily.

"Well?" The Tiger grinned. "I want to sing. How about you, Tiger? Have you heard this song before?" He cleared his throat and started to sing. "It's time for Animaniacs! And we're Zany to the Max! So just sit back and relax, we'll chop your head off with an ax! Were animaniacs!"

Yakko, Wakko and Dot were appauled. This creature had turned their fun loving theme song into something horrible.

"Meet Pinky and the Brain who wanted to rule the Universe! Instead I took initiative and now they're in a hearse! Yakko, Wakko and Dot you know, are all living in hell! I torture them and play with them, and that is really swell!"

The warners tried to move more and more! What were they gonna do this time?!

"THEEEE TIIIIIIIGEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!"

"Oh! Second verse?" The Tiger laughed as Com, Shy, Princess and Mac started to appear.

"The Tiger?! How!" Mac yelled angrily. "How? _Why_? What are you doing now?!"

"What more can you do?" Princess started to cry. She looked over at Tigers. "The little warner? Why? I don't understand."

"Don't understand?" The Tiger grinned. "Well, let's just say you can't destroy everything without destroying everything. I want everything gone. I haven't accomplished it yet."

"You almost have." Mac growled. "Almost! What else do you want?"

"I want it all erased! I want everything gone," The Tiger laughed. "Sure, I destroyed most of ours, but I want more. I want it all. Leaving me alone with no powers…" He growled dangerously. "I've had nothing to do. Until now…" He smiled wickedly at Tigers. "I will finish it. I will finish it all now!" He laughed evilly. "No one is safe."

Mac, Princess, Shy, and Com were all stunned.

"Why didn't we see it…why didn't we see it?" Mac yelled at himself. "Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!!" Mac looked over at Tigers. "It's so obvious now! Why didn't we _see_ it?" He yelled at himself angrily.

Mac, Princess, Shy and Com all stared desperately at Yakko. He was their last hope.

But Yakko just stood there and stared back. "…what?"

"No way, don't even think about it." The Tiger zapped Tigers with a bolt of lightning and he disappeared. "I'm not making it that easy." He grinned at Yakko. "Now, let's see. I need to keep _you_ out of the way. Somewhere…." He snapped his fingers. "Got it." He pointed at Yakko and grinned wickedly. "Enjoy it the second time around while you can."

Yakko yelled as he, Dot, Wakko, Zenny, and Aroma were all struck.

Com knew he didn't have much time. Thank goodness he did what he did! "Yakko! Find one another and remember! Don't forget! Everyone has to remember!"

"They have to remember!"

_They have to remember…_

The words echoed over and over in Yakko's mind…

Com, Shy, Princess and Mac all watched sadly as the warners disappeared.

"Now, you four." The Tiger grinned. "You are always a pain. But." He laughed. "I'd rather let you see the ending as well. So, bye!"

Within a puff of smoke, The Tiger vanished.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A very small planet. One of the last surviving…**  
**Year…2408…**

Mac, Princess, Shy, Com, Mikey, Giggles and Dee Dee all sat on their planet. They had left Journey in a safe place on Anima. They couldn't bring her to their home. They couldn't let her see all that had happened.

Mac was wiggling a flower. "Well. We're doomed."

"There's nothing else we can do." Princess whined. "Why'd we even try?! I mean, sure it sucks being here but now…everything's over! He's gonna destroy everything."

"I don't know how we missed it." Mac sighed. "He needed Tiger. That's why he lost his power in the first place I bet. That's why he had to stop."

The others shook their head in agreement.

"He's gonna keep the other one around and drain it's powers," Dee Dee said sadly. "We accomplished nothing. Nothing will ever change. We should have never tried…"

"You're wrong." Com grabbed the flower Mac was holding. "I gave Yakko one of these."

"Huh?!" They all looked surprised!

"Well, I. He was so sad and I couldn't help it. I thought maybe a flower might help cheer him up. It might protect him," Com explained.

"Okay, last time Mac talked to Wakko, I thought _that_ was pretty dumb." Giggles replied. "But that takes the cake, Com!"

"It's an Eternal though," Com reminded him. "With this, they might be okay. They could remember and they could find their way back."

"True." Mikey went ahead and agreed. "But does it matter? The Tiger has the power again."

"Yeah, but he's got to make the real Tiger really angry before he'll have enough." Princess remarked. "He has to break Tiger. It's gonna take a long time."

"Yeah, but The Tiger has all the time in the world," Mikey reminded them.

"He'll do it though. He can. Right?" Com looked over at everyone. No one said a word. He looked over at Shy and Giggles. "He can."

Giggles and Shy slowly nodded.

"Maybe…maybe he can. Somehow." Giggles remarked. "I don't know…"

Mac brought out an old screen that he and his siblings had taken from their old cells. An image started to show up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the screen…

Yakko was standing on top of a trash can, his pants actually torn in a couple of places. He grinned over at Wakko. "Ha ha! Catch me if you can!"

"Careful, Yakko!" Dot warned him.

Yakko started to tip and fell. "Ow! That smarts!" He whined.

"Told you." Dot stuck her tongue at him. She looked into the trash can. "Oooohhh…I found a ball."

"No! Mine!" Wakko started to wrestle her for it.

"No! Stop!" Yakko tried to grab the ball too. "Mine!"

"Back off! I saw it first!" Dot whined. She bit Yakko's arm.

"Ow!" Yakko whined and massaged his arm. "That hurt."

"It's mine. My ball!" Dot grinned as she threw the ball in the air and caught it. "Fun!"

"But well, let's all play!" Wakko grinned. "It's a ball!"

"No." Dot started to hoard it. "He'll take it away if sees it."

"He's gonna take it away anyhow," Yakko whined. He grinned. "So let's play."

Dot thought about it and passed the ball to Yakko. "Okay, I guess you're right."

"Yeah. Hey, let's go visit Scratchy," Wakko shouted in glee as he bounced and threw the ball at Dot.

"Yeah," Dot agreed. "We'll put more Eternals on his grave." She threw the ball at Yakko

"I don't know. I'd rather play," Yakko whined as he threw the ball to Wakko. "Come on you guys, we haven't played ball in over two years. I wanna play, he'll be there tomorrow. Over and over and over!"

Wakko nodded. "You're right." He grinned. He caught the ball from Yakko. "Let's play before he can take it away."

End Screen…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warners all sighed as they watched Yakko, Wakko and Dot. Everyday, they were on Earth, barely surviving. Barely finding enough happiness in life to keep going. They were so weak, even a regular hit hurt them. They were on the same pain level as humans. They couldn't bend and they couldn't stretch. They just survived on the planet Earth.

None of the mysterious seven could help them. They wanted to, oh how they wanted to. Get them a spaceship, go somewhere that hadn't been damaged as bad. Take them somewhere…

After all, they were family.

Princess sighed as she touched the screen. "Cutie. I like that name. That's what I should have been called." She smiled. "All I ever remembered besides Caress though from mommy, was Princess of Cuteness."

"Ember." Dee Dee smiled sadly. "What a pretty name. They had a lot better names then what we gave ourselves."

Com shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I wouldn't know. They still never named me," Com chuckled. "I was just born."

"Yeah. I was named after Zenny." Mac smiled. "It would have been nice to really meet him. The past him, he was pretty cool. Hey, did you guys see the little me? He like mimicked him all the time!"

The warners all laughed.

"I wouldn't know. They kept my name Enchantment." Giggles giggled. "They never changed our names."

Shy smiled. "I was still Caress."

"Yeah. Dad really fell for you." Giggles smiled. "You even became a little zany."

Shy nodded her head. Her old self had changed a lot. It was much more outgoing than her. "Well, I've been locked up for a lot longer than her."

"It's okay." Com went over and touched her shoulder. "It's almost over. One way or another. Besides, losing Tiger…"

Shy nodded. "Tiger." She closed her eyes. Tiger had been taken away when he was smaller, but she had been the only one to really know him. He was her natural brother, they had spent most of their days together. The last time she saw him was on Turyip. That was the last place she ever saw him.

The observers had been pleased with his behavior. Dot and Aroma and all the other mothers and fathers had been released, the last ten years erased from their memories. Even Zenny had been caught again eventually. He hadn't been erased though, he'd been eliminated as well as Pinky and The Brain.

Shy and all the others had been kept together in side by side cells, except Tiger. For years, she never saw him. Until that fateful day…

Com just stared at the Eternal in his hand. "Come on, dad. Don't let us down. You're our last hope."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Burbank…**

**Year…1994.**

Yakko groaned and started to get out of his bed. He felt funny that morning. Not funny ho ho, more funny uh oh. He stretched and jumped down. He and his sibs all slept in a triple bed.

As soon as they felt Yakko stir, Dot and Wakko woke up.

"Morning, Sibs!" Yakko grinned.

They went through their morning routine as usual.

"We have an appointment with Scratchy today, don't we?" Dot asked as she chewed on a candy bar. Ooh, healthy breakfast.

Yakko shook his head. "Uuuhh…yeah!" Yakko looked a bit perplexed. "Hey, do any of you feel funny? Like déjà vu?"

"Déjà vu?" Dot and Wakko shook their heads.

Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "Weird." He tried to brush off the feeling. "Okay, let's go!"

The warner trio started to open the door to the tower. Wakko laid out a button and an elevator appeared. The warners went into it and went down.

While they were running away, they all stopped.

"Whoah." Wakko couldn't help but comment. "That's really weird."

Yakko, Wakko and Dot all stared above them. The day was beautiful. Sunny sky and clouds all around. Except a very strange center. A very small section of the sky with large dark purple and pink ominous looking clouds.

"That's gonna be bad," Dot said. She grinned. "Let's go now before the weather gets bad."

Yakko and Wakko both nodded their heads and started to run.

Yet, there was still something in the back of Yakko's mind. Something telling him he shouldn't be there. That something was very wrong.

But, Yakko ignored it. His sibs didn't sense anything, what could possibly be wrong? He just continued to run to cause havoc and have fun down the streets of Burbank . . .

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	35. Not Right

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Thirty Five: Not Right

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth…1994…

One week later…

Yakko couldn't put his finger on it. For a week now, something's been buzzing in the back of his mind. What was it? Neither Wakko or Dot knew, but they didn't really sense it either. It was getting worse and worse everyday though. The feeling, that something wasn't right.

Yakko was outside of the water tower, looking up at the sky. The strange clouds in the small vicinity hadn't changed in the last week since it appeared.

"Yakko. Are you still out here?" Dot grinned as she came out. "Come on, what's wrong with you?"

Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." He stared at Dot for some time. She looked fine. Happy, cute, exactly like she should. But, he kept getting very strange images when he looked at her. Small flashes with her actually in a full dress, looking pretty. 'Why do I keep seeing that?' "I'm coming." He smiled and went back inside.

It wasn't only Dot either. Everytime he first glanced in a mirror, he himself looked taller. Just, strange little things. Why? Why did everything feel so wrong?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anima…1994…

Aroma was just humming as she walked along.

"Hellooooooo Aroma!" A warner shouted as he came up right beside her. He held a small flower in his hand. "I bought this just for you today."

Aroma seemed unimpressed and looked at the tiny flower. It was white and on a small ring. Not very impressive at all. "What? No."

"Take a hike." Zenny frowned as he followed beside his sister.

The poor warner sighed. He had pursued Aroma over 2 decades now, and still no bite. He looked at his tiny ring flower. He tried to catch back up with her. "Aroma, come on! This thing set me back 16,000 wiggles!"

Aroma stopped and looked over at him again. She was far from interested in him. "Well, take it back."

Zenny shooed the warner away again. He looked over at his sister. "Geez sis, that guy's more annoying than all of them put together." He watched him finally leave. "I can't believe mom and dad want him to be your male."

Aroma scoffed. "Please. That's never gonna happen." She continued to walk.

"Well, he is a singer." Zenny added.

"Was a singer." Aroma corrected him. "That's the only reason mom and dad like him."

"Yeah. You're gonna end up with someone much better than that." Zenny smiled at Aroma. "Someone who can appreciate you for who you-"

"Helloooooooo Aroma!!"

"…are." Zenny finished as he finally got 'rid' of all the warners that appeared. "That oughtta take care of them."

"Ha." Aroma just laughed. "No way. I'm not ending up with anyone, period. That would mean kids and no more fun. What am I, crazy?"

Zenny smiled. Aroma was a fun-loving, adorable but high-class warner. A strange and dangerous combination. Her singing and talents attracted warners from everywhere to her. High class, middle class, low class, all of them came hoping to finally land her.

Unlike a lot of high-class warners though, she wasn't real mean and belittling. Another reason poor Zenny was there. She didn't take anything given to her as a gift and she rarely used guys for her own needs. Well, sometimes. Depending on the gift, some were hard to turn down.

Aroma continued to smile and just enjoyed the day. None of the other warners whistling at her ever bugged her. It was natural background noise. She didn't really care for any of them. Well, she liked having fun with them, but they always wanted more. They wanted her as their female. Each and every one of them.

No way would Aroma be anyone's female. She liked playing around too much.

"Oh gee Zenny, it's kind of warm today." Aroma commented as she wiped her forehead.

"Here, here. You can use this!" One warner tried to hand her a moist towel.

"No here. You can have this!" Another warner tried to give her a fan.

"No, this is better!" Another warner tried to give her a really big fan.

Aroma did not take any of them though. Zenny quickly scared most of the warners away again, but they were always like flies. Bat one, they all still eventually came back. After all, she wasn't a typical warner. All his sister did day in and day out was avoid the onslaught of warners. Poor Zenny always had to be there to help guard her. She could never really go out by herself.

One day though, she would. Zenny agreed. One day, when Aroma just couldn't take it anymore, she could quit her career and they would move. Somewhere peaceful and quiet. Somewhere without-

"Aroma! Aroma! Aroma! Aroma?!" her wannabe male's always chanted. It was hard to even get close to her! Aroma only payed attention to the best.

"Hey Aroma."

Zenny growled at Florgy. 'Oh no.'

"Hi Florgy." Aroma chirped as she ran straight into his arms. She didn't pay attention to most warners, but she did like Florgy. He was cute and kinda funny at times.

Zenny on the other hand, hated Florgy. He was deceiving, conniving and egotistical. But, he had to tolerate him. Unlike a lot of the others, Aroma actually could stand the guy and he was pretty high up. Out of her ten best, Florgy was the highest on her list. One day, whether he liked it or not, Florgy would probably be his baby sister's male. Of course, that would be a long way off since Aroma didn't want anyone anytime soon. "Hello, Florgy."

"Well, hey brother!" Florgy grinned right before he started to kiss Aroma and then spin her around in a circle.

Aroma laughed! Florgy was always fun. "Hey?" She jumped on him as he continued to spin her. "Why didn't you come to my tournament yesterday? It was great, I won by a landslide!"

"Oh, I was busy." Florgy smiled.

Zenny frowned. Busy. Never busy enough to miss her singing, but always busy for her paddleball. If only she could just open her eyes.

Well, Aroma's eyes were open. She knew Florgy never came because he didn't care for paddleball. That really didn't phase her though. After all, he was cute and she was just playing around. She never hid that fact from any warner.

They all knew she just wanted to play. In the end though, they still wouldn't give up. They wanted her.

"Hey Zen, why don't you go take a break?" Florgy grinned as he picked up Aroma in his arms. He looked down at her. "Wanna play?"

"Ooh." Aroma yelled excitedly. "What should we play? Tag?"

Florgy laughed as he set her down. "Yep, and you're it!"

Aroma groaned but started to run after him happily.

Zenny started to walk away. Florgy was powerful enough himself to handle any warners that messed with her.

"Hey Aroma."

Florgy growled as some of his toughest rivals for her showed up.

Aroma stopped and ran over to them. "Hey you guys. We're playing tag and I'm it."

"Tag?!" The others growled at Florgy.

"Quit making moves without us," One of them warned him.

Florgy growled back. "She agreed to play with me. Deal with it."

Aroma groaned. Really, it was just a fun game of tag. She touched one of her other interested companions. "You're it!"

Zenny still watched from a distance though. Aroma never liked just one warner. She just kissed and hugged any strange warner she found cute or entertaining. On one hand, that was a good thing. She couldn't get tied down to Florgy that way. On the other, it was bad. Because she never made a decision, and all of the warners wanted her. Making them fight that much harder for her.

She wanted fun and they wanted her. Zenny sighed and continued to walk slowly away again. One day, he knew one of those wannabe's would try something. Then, that would be the last straw. Goodbye Anima, hello some other planet. Phloren would be nice, but isolation from other species was more of their goal. Most likely, they would head somewhere real isolated like Earth.

Someday though, he really hoped she would end up with someone deserving. That they both could.

She could find someone and make her entourage go away for good.

Wasn't there anyone out there? Someone who understood her, someone who liked her for who she was and not just what she was or had?

Zenny smiled. 'If that happened, then I could finally find someone.' He grinned. 'One day. One day, there'll be a warner out there perfect for her and me!'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth…1994

"My remote," Yakko whined as he fought over the remote with Wakko.

"No! You've already had it!" Wakko whined back.

Dot entered the struggle and then gasped. "Look! There's Hello Nurse in a bathing suit."

"Where?!" Yakko and Wakko were instantly distracted, so Dot won the remote.

"I never get to get it," Wakko whined.

Yakko crossed his arms. It should have been his. He stood up. "This is boring." He stuck his hands in his pockets casually and felt something strange.

Dot gasped as she saw what he brought out. "An Eternal?!" She instantly grabbed it from him. "Oh Wow! Yakko, how did you get an Eternal?!"

Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. How did I?" He brought his pockets inside out. That was really strange.

Dot held her breath as it started to gently fit upon one of her gloved fingers like a band. "It is an Eternal!"

Yakko and Wakko both stared.

"There's no way Yakko could get one." Wakko frowned.

"Yeah. That and they aren't on Earth." Yakko agreed. "So…where'd it come from?"

Dot felt a little weird as she held it. That sense of déjà vu Yakko always talked about was starting to hit her as well. "Yakko? You know, that feeling like something's not quite right? I think I feel it too."

Yakko grinned. Yes. Finally, one of them felt the same way. "I know!" He looked down at the Eternal. "Must have to do with this thing."

"But, how did you get one?" Wakko asked again. "It's impossible. How?"

"I don't know, but it's an Eternal!" Dot laughed cheerily as she bounced up and down.

It took some time to wriggle the flower away from Dot. Some time and some running after her, before she finally agreed.

Yakko promised her she could probably keep it later. He wanted to find out where it came from though. I mean, how did this of all flowers, end up in his pocket?!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth…2408

Mac and his other siblings all hid behind an old toppled trashcan.

"Are you sure about this Mac?" Princess asked him once again. The Warners were only a few feet away.

The mysterious seven had barely ever met their parents. Well, not their present parents. It was too risky. The Tiger could have killed any of them in a blink of an eye.

But, The Tiger was busy manipulating Tiger. He wouldn't be anywhere near his own time anymore.

Mac made his decision clear as he popped up from behind the old trashcan. "Hellooooo!"

Yakko, Wakko and Dot all stopped playing tag and grinned.

"Hey! It's another warner?!" Yakko was the first to run over. "I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!" Wakko was the second to dart over.

"And I'm cute!" Dot giggled as she showed up third. "Among other things. Hold your applause."

Dee Dee and Princess giggled. She was good.

Princess went up to Dot first. Eternals grew rapidly on almost every planet now. Meaning . . . Dot might have remembered the ten years. Maybe. "Do you remember me?"

"Oh, should I?" Dot tilted her head and examined the warner closely.

"Hey, it's relation," Wakko laughed as he went over to Princess. "Look at her, she almost matches completely."

Princess just smiled at Dot sadly. Could she remember? Chances weren't good, even with Eternals all around, it had been so long ago. Maybe it was too painful and too long to ever remember again.

Dot started to step up slowly to her. "…" She looked very close into Princess' eyes. "…P-Princess of Cuteness?"

Princess grinned. She did remember.

"Caress?" Yakko started to look over closely at the little girl too. He looked over at all of them. "No way."

"They survived? They survived!" Wakko yelled joyfully as he went over and started to hug Mac. "I'd recognize you from anywhere, Zenny!"

"Zenny?" Mac was a bit confused. How did Wakko know that would have been his name?

Yakko, Wakko and Dot all started to laugh.

"I thought you were lost for good!" Dot gave Princess a great big hug. "My sweet Cutie Pie!"

"Cutie Pie?" Princess asked confused.

"Don't you remember?" Dot smiled. "Come on. I named you that after we escaped. Don't you remember at all?"

"Escaped?" Princess looked back at the others. They had changed the future?

"Well, yeah." Dot frowned. "You don't remember?"

"Do you remember me?" Yakko asked the kids in the back eagerly. Judging from his choices, he guessed they were his.

Shy couldn't nod, she didn't really know him. Com couldn't really nod either, he never really knew him. He only remembered the past Yakko. Giggles wished she could have said yes too, but she'd only been a baby.

Yakko looked at the three and noticed the very shy one between. He knew in seconds who that one was. "Caress?" He laughed. "Come on, you remember me?" He pointed to himself. "It's your Yaddy!"

"How…?" Shy blinked.

"Whoah. We did change it?" Mikey looked around. "Everything looks the same, but memories are different."

"That's because we managed to change just a little." Dee Dee butted in. "Not a whole lot. We were still separated in the end." She frowned. "How come our memories weren't changed?"

Yakko was trying to play ball with Shy, but she kept moving away. She wasn't used to him being so close.

But Yakko was. She was the only one of his kids he hadn't been afraid to get too close to. Mainly because she was like a niece at first. The other two were too small and the first one had…

"Come on Caress, let's play!" Yakko tried to throw the ball at her. "Like we used to. Remember?"

Shy didn't know how to act. This closeness he remembered, she wasn't there for it. She watched it at times, but it wasn't her just a past her.

"Oh geez…you're ten times as worse." Yakko frowned. With what had happened to her older brother, he shouldn't have been surprised. "One step at a time then. Ball?" He smiled.

Mac looked over at Dee Dee and Princess who were all starting to group hug and chat with their mom. He kept looking around suspiciously though.

"Watcha doing that for?" Wakko had to ask him. "Do you expect someone else?"

Mac seemed surprised. "Well, if The Tiger finds us, we're done for."

"What?" The expression on Yakko's face showed a lot of . . . hurt?

"Zenny Junior?!" Dot was absolutely shocked with what he said! She looked over at Yakko and watched as he just started to run away. She growled back at him. "It's such a nice reunion after all these years! Why did you have to say that?"

"Say what?" Mac was very confused. "The Tiger would find us."

"He's dead. They've been dead for a long time." Wakko frowned. "I don't know what's wrong with you guys. You remember us, and yet you don't. You remembered what happened, and yet you don't?" Wakko looked over at Mikey. "And who are you?"

"Yeah. What is up with this?" Dot whined. "Why don't you remember everything?!"

"The Tiger is gone?" Princess spoke up first. "Really?"

"The Tiger and Yakko, Jr.," Dot corrected her. "For a long, long time." Dot tried to smile. "Let's not talk about that though. Come on, you can join everyone back at our old tower."

"Everyone?" Dee Dee had to speak up. "What do you mean everyone?"

"…Aroma and Zenny? Dur?" Dot sighed. "I swear, it's like you only remember parts."

"Zenny's alive?!" Mac grinned. "You're kidding? How?"

Dot just looked at him in surprise. "Junior? What do you mean how? Zenny's been trapped with Aroma here for a long time with all of us. Ever since that day…" She cleared her throat. "Now come on!" She started to run off.

Wakko looked over at Mikey a second and then ran off as well. He'd find out who the human was later he supposed.

The seven siblings all stood in silence for a time.

"We did change our time." Mac finally spoke up. "We changed it more than we thought."

"Wow, is this really our life now?" Princess added. "I thought it didn't do any good! The Tiger and Tiger is gone? But, how do they know both?!"

"He must have tried to finish the job. Afterwards, came back?" Com suggested. "Sounds like Tiger ended up doing the same thing as…"

"-No." Shy spoke up. "No...not again."

Com dug in his pocket and picked out an Eternal. He held it close. Eternals always helped make you a tiny bit happy, no matter what happened.

Mac noticed it and pulled out his own. "I bet this is our answer. To our memories at least."

"True. Once we ditch them and come back, we should have our memories." Giggles agreed. "Then we'll know what's what!"

"Not yet." Mikey frowned. "Don't you see? We changed everything. If we just figure out what we could change again, the future could be even better." He grinned. "Yeah! The future could be a paradise!"

"One trip though and look how much we did," Princess reminded him. "I don't know why the Universe didn't end, but we should be happy with what we have now! We can be with them again!" She cheered.

"Maybe." Mac started to speak. "We could be with them. Go over and start over with them again. At 4 centuries old." He frowned. "We could forget all about Journey and whatever happened that triggered this new future."

"Mac." Princess whined. "I wanna be with momma!"

"I want to stay too!" Giggles whined. "I mean, I barely met dad! Now, we have a chance! What if we mess up even bigger? What if there is no future to come back too next time?"

"She's right! And Zenny and Aroma are alive," Princess reminded him. "Come on, we can meet _our_ dad."

"Well…I'm happy for you."

All the warners turned toward Mikey.

"Maybe…maybe I should just go back?" Mikey recommended. "I could take care of Journey."

"Mikey?" Shy spoke up softly.

His brothers and sisters gathered around him.

"You'll be welcome here." Mac tried to reason with him. "Sure they aren't your parents, but they'll be fine with it! They like humans you know."

"No, I couldn't interrupt on your families." Mikey smiled sadly. "Besides, Journey is going to need someone until her mommy accepts her." He reached in his pocket and picked out an Eternal. "Maybe this will help. One Eternal shouldn't make much difference."

"Mikey…" Giggles whined. "That's not right." She shook her head. "This isn't right."

"You're right sis." Dee Dee agreed. "We can't just leave it like this. We might have our parents, but we still only reached them finally now. At 4 centuries? We've missed too much time and now, we've really screwed things up with time itself. Who knows everything we did."

"So what? Risk losing our dim future but still a future for more?" Com asked sadly. The warners and the human all started to slowly walk toward where Yakko, Wakko and Dot had ran to.

The tower. The water tower no longer stood up anymore. It hadn't for many, many years. It lied on its side, the door left open unless it rained now. With the little happiness the warners had had anymore, it wasn't enough to even manipulate space. The only space within was the circumference of the tower itself. A little over five warners were probably all that fit within. It was always more of a place to stay nearby in case the weather turned bad. The Warners never could bear to leave it.

Mac saw his mom and dad both giving each other a little kiss. His mom was excitedly trying to tell Zenny all that had happened. Yakko was actually a little ways away, standing near three graves that weren't there before. He seemed to snap out of it and ran back over to the others. He grabbed Aroma's hand and started telling her the kids' news.

The seven siblings all saw the graves, even from a distance. One was Otto Scratchansniffs. His grave . . . well, his memorial had always been much further away. The second was labeled 'Fallen Soul Yakko Jr.' Most likely, The Tiger's. Then, there was a little one labeled 'Yakko, Jr.' They were covered in Eternals and were well taken care of by the warners.  
No. It wasn't right.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth…1994

The next night at Scratchansniff's house…

"Go away!" Scratchansniff insisted for the third time. "Go away you crazy varner brother!"

Yakko refused to give up. "But Scratchy. Really! I had this weird dream, and I don't remember, but I know it's important. Something's been really wrong Doc, I know it."

"Well then come to my office tomorrow. Not here, zis is my home," Scratchansniff whined as he tried to make him go away again.

"I don't wanna worry Dot and Wakko. Come on Doc, pleaaase?" Yakko begged annoyingly at the door.

Scratchansniff groaned. He was in his P.J.'s already and he had been sleeping. Most people were sleeping, it was 2:00 in the morning. But, as determined as Yakko seemed to be he wouldn't be able to make the kid go away easily. He'd already been bugging him 10 minutes. Eventually, the Warner Brothers always won. "I need coffee."

Yakko grinned and shot in. He looked around the room. "Don't you ever get bigger digs Scratchy? You're pretty famous you know. You could get a house 10 times this size."

"I don't care. Big enough for me," Scratchansniff replied as he went groggily to the kitchen. He had to make some coffee to help wake up. What a horrible night. He looked over at Yakko who was just looking over at the walls. For some reason, the Warner Brothers and their sister had not been as hyperactive as usual. Maybe there was something wrong. 'I don't know.' He decided to just head for the kitchen. The sooner he made coffee, the sooner he could help the cartoon and get him out.

Yakko yawned as he waited. Boring. He looked into another room and saw some boxes. He went in. Usually, Scratchy had boxes and important things like that out of the way, just in case they did stop by. 'Hope it's more than just taxes.' Most of the boxes were boring with just paperwork and old psychiatry stuff. "Boring. Boring. Boring." Yakko was getting tired of looking. Didn't Scratchy ever have anything interesting? He decided to just leave the room again.

Scratchansniff soon appeared, coffee in hand. "Now, tell me about this dream."

"Are you cleaning, Scratchy?" Yakko had to ask out of curiosity. He pointed to the room with the boxes.

Scratchansniff wasn't surprised by the question. "Some leak, I had to move them out of the basement temporarily. Now, about your dream?"

Yakko told him the small parts he could remember and how everything made him feel.

"So. Confusion, happiness, and being scared." Scratchy sipped on his coffee. Even though it was early in the morning, he just couldn't get over how cooperative the Warner Brother was being. "Sounds like a typical bad dream."

"What about Dot being all grown up? That's a weird thing, isn't it?" Yakko whined. "Come on Scratchy, everyday I feel more nervous. Something is wrong."

"Vell, what could possibly be wrong?" Scratchansniff asked. "You are a Warner Brother and you go bonkers around everything everyday."

"Yeah, I know. I should feel really zany and happy." Yakko frowned. "I'm a kid, I should be almost uncontrollable!"

"Not every kid is uncontrollable." Scratchansniff disagreed.

Yakko didn't know how to answer that. Scratchy never knew where the warners really came from, he couldn't say much else. "Something's just wrong."

"Yes well, we'll discuss it more tomorrow," Scratchansniff replied. "For now, it was probably just a small nightmare. Means Nozhing. Understand?"

Yakko nodded his head but he still didn't believe it. He didn't remember anything about his dream but Dot. She was grownup and wearing white shirts and white pants alongside a group of other warners he never saw. They were staring at him in sadness. That was all he could remember, but whatever he dreamed, it was frightening. Scratchansniff just didn’t get it.

Scratchansniff got up to get more coffee but Yakko was on his way out again. Scratchy didn't believe him, he knew it. He was heading out the back door, but stopped as he saw the basement door open. His curiosity got the best of him and he went down to see how big the leak was. It was just one pipe by the looks of it. Some of the boxes must have really meant a lot to Doc, only a little water would have got in. He didn't even call a plumber yet. Probably had to wait until morning. It was only plugged up with a small towel wrapped around it right now.

Scratchy's basement was nothing but boxes, but it wasn't surprising. He probably kept a lot of old stuff down there. His curiosity satisfied, Yakko was heading away again, when he saw something interesting.

One box that had been pushed out of the way was a bit open. In it, he saw a little book. It didn't look like an adult educational book, nor a psychiatry book. Yakko went over and flipped through the pages. "Huh?"

"What are you doing down here? Get out already!" Scratchansniff whined. "I helped you with your problem, please get out!"

Yakko turned around and held up the book. "Scratchy, why do you have this?"

Once Scratchansniff recognized the book he immediately went down and ripped it from his hands. "Do not touch that!"

Yakko took a step back. Scratchansniff always begged for the Warners to be good or he'd be really angry and frustrated and tell them to get out. But the look in Scratchy's eyes this time.

That anger wasn’t just for Yakko and there was pain in the old man's eyes. "I wouldn't hurt it," Yakko said. "Just curious."

"Just get out." Scratchansniff put the book back in it's box again. "I will see you tomorrow," He said a little bitterly.

Taking the hint, Yakko started to leave. Holding that book didn't just anger or annoy the old man. It had hurt him.

Yakko quickly left the house, still extremely puzzled. 'What was so important about that book? Why would Scratchy have a book like that?' Yakko just didn't get it, but remembering the look in Scratchansniff's eyes he'd never bring it up again.

Just why was an old fashioned children's book 'The Alphabet from A To Z' published in the 1940's be doing in Scratchy's basement?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth….2408

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Aroma and Zenny all looked around for their long lost kids.

"This isn't a joke, right?" Zenny frowned at Dot. "Really, this isn't funny."

"It's not, Brother." Wakko whined at Zenny. "Really! They were here!"

"They didn't remember much. Just different parts." Yakko looked over at Aroma. "I swear, they were here Scented."

Aroma nodded. "I believe you Yakky." She held his hand tightly. To see her children again, after all these years? She was excited and scared at the same time. So many years lost, but they would be together again.

But the seven siblings couldn't do it. In one trip, they nearly wiped out everything! But at the same time, they had gotten to know their parents and their Uncles and their Aunts and they had somehow changed enough to save Zenny, and Aroma was there. They never knew if she was dead or alive anymore, she was just never found. But they were all together. They managed that from one trip.

"We're risking everything." Princess whined as she looked back one more time. They could accidentally wipe out their future forever.

"We risked it last time," Giggles reminded her, "And even though it looks a little more cheery because Aroma and Zenny are alive, it's almost the same. We can't give up yet."

Mac nodded as well. "No, we can't. Not yet." He smiled as he looked back at the Warners. None of them had spotted them, just like they shouldn't. "Warners should get a happily ever after." He grinned. "And dammit, if we have to go back and change time itself again, I'll risk it all to get that."

The others grinned and nodded their heads. They would either have a future worth living, or no future at all.

 


	36. Wakko's Amazing Wacky Sack

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Thirty Six: Wakko's Amazing Wacky Sack

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere unreachable…**

Tiger didn't move as he played with his paddleball. Back and forth. Back and forth. His friend had betrayed him! He wanted some kind of power Tiger had. He didn't understand. All he could do, was play with his paddleball. He wasn't allowed to see the others, and he wasn't allowed to see his mommy. He didn't even know where he had been.

The Tiger had told him until he gets angry, he could not leave. No matter how long it took.

Angry? Tiger didn't understand. He couldn't fight back though. The Tiger said even when he learned about his power, if he tried to escape, he'd kill all his brothers and sisters. So, he couldn't leave. All he could do was play paddleball.

He had played so hard and so often for his daddy's love. He didn't think he'd ever pick it up again, now that he knew his daddy couldn't ever love him. Now, he was playing…

For fun.

It was the only fun he had anymore. The Tiger had an assortment of different things for him to play with for some reason, but he would never let him near another being. No one besides him would ever come near him. He had paddleballs and balls and toys and instruments. Instruments like a piano and guitars and drums. If it was any fun at any age, The Tiger now had it there, in a huge pile.

Tiger didn't even remember what happened. One second, The Tiger was being a good friend and held his hand. The next, he was in some weird place. A place he couldn't escape and he was never supposed to leave.

"No matter how long." The Tiger growled and watched him. "You try and escape and I will kill them. I am not kidding you!"

Tiger nodded his head frantically. "I won't! I won't leave! I'll never leave." Once again, The Tiger threatened his family. Tiger always had to confirm he wouldn't leave. He always knew what was at risk. He hadn't learned about his 'other self' taking over until he was gone, but now that he knew, he wouldn't mess up. If he did, The Tiger said it would be his 'other self', his evil Tigers self that would hurt his family. And he would never let that happen! He could never hurt his family. "I will never escape. I will never leave."

"Good." The Tiger grinned. Unless something happened, he would stay next to the young waryes. There was no way he'd let him escape. No, it didn't matter how many years passed by.

After all, once he got what he wanted, he would come out and enter the past, some time after he had taken Tiger. It would be like mere seconds to the Warner Brothers, but years and years and years for the two if that's what it took!

Until then, he just kept the warners in a safe time. Somewhere in 1994. Somewhere they loved, a happier time. Let them steal their past time again, their past selves were 'occupied'. Or rather, unconscious in a safe place. Besides, once he destroyed everything, a little time interference wouldn't be no big deal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anima…2007**

Scratchansniff tried to cheer the little warners up again. "Ja! See?! Zees is funny, right?!"

Cutie Pie, Zenny Jr. and Caress all watched him without cracking a smile. He was trying to make a funny face. Ever since Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Zenny, Aroma, and Tiger disappeared, they had not been very happy.

Scratchansniff was far from happy too. One minute, the warners were there, the next gone?! They still had not returned. The way it looked, they may never return. What would Scratchansniff do? Taking care of all the little warners?

Grammy Happy was helping him the best she could. She tried to help him and show him how to take care and feed the newborn and the other baby warners. She tried to help out with the others as well when she could but she couldn't do a whole lot. She was still in charge of the whole Den after all. Most of the time, she appointed certain parents as helpers for the poor human.

Scratchansniff groaned. "Okay, bounce." He gave in. Now, they were making the kids bounce and sing as much as they could. Whatever they could to keep them happy.

Junior, Cutie Pie, and Caress all started to jump unhappily. They didn't care for bouncing much. At least when they were inside the facilities, they were with their moms. Now, they had no relation but Scratchy.

"Uncle Scratchy, when's mommy and daddy gonna come back?" Junior whined once again.

"Eh…later." Scratchansniff smiled weakly. Truth was, he did not understand anything. Where were they? Were they okay? One minute, they were there, the next gone! Where to? Where could they possibly be at?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth….1994.

The next day…

Yakko and Dot were already chowing down on their pizza. It was suppertime and take out sounded pretty good.

Wakko whined. "There's no kick." He grinned. "I know!" He started to pull out his wacky sack and dig through it for some hot sauce. While he did that, he filled the tower with weird things. From a Trombone to a full grown tree. Although, while he was digging something did catch his attention. "I don't remember having this."

He was holding some kind of photo album. Wakko always carried the warners photo albums but they were always red or yellow or brown. That one was just a solid navy blue.

Wakko brought it out and then reached in again. "Aha!" He picked up his hot sauce. "Hooray!" He started to smother the pizza with it.

Yakko and Dot hadn't payed much attention to the album as well. Not until they were finished eating. After they finished eating, Wakko started to stuff everything back away again.

Before Wakko put the photo album away though, he decided to open it to a random page. He started laughing. "Awww! Yakko's holding a baby!"

"A baby?" Dot and Yakko said at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Dot asked. She looked over at the photo album and grinned. "Ha! Yakko, you suck at holding babies!" She flipped the page. "Oh, nevermind. You figured it out." She flipped it back again. "Yakko, come look! When did you do this?"

Yakko came over and stared. In the picture, Yakko had a bizarre look on his face while he was holding a warner baby like it was a bomb. It rung a strong bell. "What is this? I've never held a baby warner."

"Obviously!" Dot chuckled. She flipped the page. A picture of him holding the baby right was present along with him bouncing it. "You got better though."

"You look different." Wakko had to comment. He looked at Yakko, then at the picture. "You look like an adult. How did you pull that off?"

"Where did this come from?" Yakko looked at the back of the front cover. "Zenny and Dot?"

Yakko and Wakko both looked over at Dot. "Who's Zenny?" they both asked.

Dot shrugged her shoulders and looked at the back of the front cover herself. "I've never heard of him."

But, that was just the beginning of the strangeness. They started to thumb through the pages and saw pictures that could never exist! Dot was all grownup? So were Yakko and Wakko? And Scratchy was there too. With lots of little warners?!

Like a little warner girl Yakko always carried! Then, Dot was constantly carrying another baby!

"What is this?!" Wakko whined in frustration. "Who are these warners?"

Two other adult warners kept appearing frequently too. An attractive classy female warner and a casual looking male warner.

"I am really starting to freak out," Dot whined.

Strangely though, Yakko wasn't freaking out. He stared at the picture of him with the unknown female. She was holding a baby and he was holding a little warner girl. A little to the right, another little warner stood. " . . . I know this. I know this, and I know that I know this."

"Well, we all know that you know that you know that now." Dot teased.

"So, should we know what you think you know too?" Wakko smiled.

Yakko wasn't kidding though. He flipped to the very back. "This was made on Anima…in-?!"

"In what?" Dot looked over and gasped. "That's not possible!"

Wakko looked over as well. "Ahh!" He started counting on his fingers. "That's about 2007 for Earth! Right?! What?!!"

Yakko and Dot started to count their fingers as well. Wakko's math wasn't always the best, but he was right on. "It's 1994!" Yakko yelled in frustration. He started to look at the pictures again. "2007?! That would be 13 years in the future!"

"Geez." Dot just stared at Wakko. "The things you pull out of your sack."

Wakko grinned. "Yeah. I wonder if I can pull any other future stuff out." He started to reach inside and felt around. "Ooh, what if it could grant wishes?"

"Hellooo Nurse!" Yakko laughed as he went over and started reaching in as well. "Bikini clad nurses, are you in there somewhere?"

"Boys, go fig." Dot shrugged her shoulders and pulled them both over. "It doesn't grant wishes."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that!" Wakko grinned in delight as he reached down and pulled up some candy. "Look!"

"Anima candy?" Dot and Yakko both said at once.

Wakko started to pull more out. "Yeah! Anima candy!"

"Didn't you run out a long time ago?" Yakko had to ask.

"Didn't he just pull a photo album from 13 years in the future?" Dot reminded Yakko. She ran over to the bag and looked down. "What else do you have down there? Anything new?"

The warners spent awhile trying to find anything different in the sack. It was hard though since Wakko always carried everything in there.

Overall, they found a few more strange things but not a whole lot.

"A turbo booster? Some little warner projects? More Anima candy?" Yakko scratched his head. What was that doing there? Yakko was looking over at Wakko staring at some contract he held. "A contract from a Den?"

Wakko pulled out his latest weird find. He had a very bizarre look on his face. " . . . thirteen years in the future."

Dot eagerly grabbed it. She started to read. "What? Registered in a Den?" She ran over to Yakko and shoved his face in it. "Look! What is this, big brother?"

Yakko read it over. And over. And one more time just to be sure.

Wakko was the first to speak. "You were registered as a Den dad, Yakko! I was the Den Uncle! Look who is else is on there!"

"Aroma." Yakko seemed puzzled. He knew that name from somewhere. "Preborn: Unnamed. Born: Enchantment, female. Caress, female. Tiger, male?" His eyes grew wide.

"Then there's that weird other part," Dot whined as she pointed below. "How in the world could I have kids with some warner named Zenny? And look! Scratchy's registered as the Den Uncle too?"

"Wow. This is reaching into the future?" Wakko looked in the bag. "Come on winning lotto numbers for tomorrow night!" He started reaching in.

"It's not the future, it's a weird joke!" Dot crossed her arms. "Even if I ever became a mommy, it wouldn't be that soon."

Dot looked over at Yakko, waiting for him to agree with her.

He didn't though. He just stared at the contract, his hand in his pocket, touching the eternal. Strange words entered his mind. "Aroma . . . Scented . . ."

"A scented aroma?" Wakko chuckled. "Isn't that the same thing?"

Dot just humphed. "Pack all this stuff up. Someone's just playing a joke. Maybe someone got into your bag."

"Who?" Yakko frowned. "Think about the things that were in there. Only another alien would put anything like those in there."

"We're the only ones here though." Wakko frowned. "Besides Cousin Sakko."

"He is a weird one." Dot shivered. "Would he think this was funny? I'm not laughing."

Wakko shrugged his shoulders but quickly started putting everything away with Dot and Yakko.

Still, Yakko couldn't get over it. The pictures and names. Everything. Where did it come from? And why couldn't he get the pictures out of his head?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anima…2007

Mikey stayed next to Journey and held the Eternal tenderly. Centuries had gone by, but if he gave Journey's mom some Eternals, it should come back. At first, they didn't want to risk it but they already messed everything up. Might as well get Journey back to where she belongs. He knocked on the door. It was his job to take care of Journey before they started everything. After this night, he'd meet the others and they'd figure out the next step. They had come together earlier and worked out a very small plan:

After Mikey finished, they'd take the next step. That was pretty much their plan. Meanwhile, they would find out what they could from their family what had happened.

At first, the lady warner was not willing to believe again. Mikey managed to make her hold an Eternal though. It wasn't too hard once she realized what flower it had been. She stared at it for a time…

"I don't…I don't…" Yet, something inside of her couldn't turn the two strangers away this time. "…" She looked down at the little warner. "…could it be really real?"

Mikey grinned and handed her two more Eternals. "Yeah. Here, have some more! The more you have, the faster they'll work. Please don't turn Journey away!" He had a ton of Eternals if that's what it took this time. She had to remember. They couldn't take care of Journey anymore. Not right now. They couldn't just leave Journey to defend for herself though. She had become like a baby sister.

The lady warner looked curiously at the Eternals and held them all.

_…Momma! I can go higher than Tiger can!…_

Strange visions started to feel her head. "…Tiger?"

"Her brother." Mikey smiled. "You remember? He's kinda gone right now, but you get it, right?"

"Brother…" The warner shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "I don't . . . this is so fast!" She grabbed her head as more visions started to flood her mind.

Then, just like a calming sea the rapids disappeared. Only the clear calm vision of her past remained. The past she hadn't remembered. "…Caress?"

Journey smiled. "Momma? Do you remember?"

"Caress?!" The warner quickly grabbed her as if she would suddenly disappear. "How could I forget? How could I _ever_ forget you?!" She held onto her tightly. "Oh, Caress…"

Mikey smiled as he saw the reunion. Journey was finally home.

"Tiger! Enchantment! Where are they too?!" She asked desperately. "Did they…did they hurt them?"

Mikey debated on whether he should tell her or not. Should he? Maybe not. No, it was for the best. Technically, what he would say wouldn't be false. "Your son is gone. I'm afraid, we don't know where your daughter is either. Sorry."

You could see the pain within the warner's eyes but she clung tightly to Journey.

Mikey couldn't tell her. Who would want to know? Her other daughter was probably taken to prison like everyone else, if she was one of the lucky one's who survived. Most likely, she was left for dead on Turyip like so many others.

But, that wasn't the part he wanted to hide. It was that her son . . .

Was one of the Burbank Studio Slaughterers.

No, it was better she thought differently. "I don't know how this will affect you. With your male and everything-"

"Don't have one. _Not_ anymore." She picked Journey up. "I never had any kids for some reason. Now I know why." Yes, she may not have remembered, but she always felt too scared. It would have felt wrong.

"Your mate's not gonna remember either. We don't know who he really is. I'm sorry." Mikey informed her. "His information and his number are gone. But well, at least Journey is here safe and sound now!"

The warner nodded and hugged Journey. "Yeah, he was a good guy." She giggled. "Always talked differently though, like he knew something I didn't. He was around for a little while and then he just disappeared," she said sadly. She sighed and smiled at Journey. "Journey is a beautiful name! It fits you!"

Journey smiled and hugged her momma. Finally, she was home!

Mikey grinned. "You take care now, Journey. You hear?" He rubbed her head affectionately and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Mikey turned back around to look at the mother warner.

The warner bounced Journey lightly. "It's been at least 6 centuries. She looks exactly the same as right before I…l-left." It was hard to speak. About everything, but she had to know! "Will you come in and talk to me about this? Why is she . . . ?"

Mikey nodded. He had expected that might happen. He would stay the night and watched Journey and her mom get reacquainted. He knew the warner would want some time to spend with her daughter first. Then, they could talk.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth…2408

The whole warner family ate at the table, eating pieces of metal. There wasn't much left to eat on Earth, and metal was always everywhere. They may have been really  weak magic wise, but at least they could still chew through certain stuff. Their natural eating abilities was one of the few things that kept them alive.

"So…" Dee Dee tried biting into the hard substance. "Can we talk about something?"

"Anything you want Ember," Dot said delightedly.

"Back teeth." Yakko said as he noticed Giggles having trouble. "Use your back teeth. Not used to iron in your diet, huh?" He joked. He looked over at Shy. "You need help too?" Yakko tried to hold the bar for them.

Com was doing okay, barely. He started to notice Yakko's help, so he started to bite from the back. It was hard and it definitely didn't taste good. They weren't raised to eat just anything like the others were. Where they were from, they ate something else that was plentiful but not hard.

They had some normal cookies, but they should probably save those. Who knew if they would need them later?

"No, no." Yakko tried to help Giggles again. "Come here. From the back harder. Less front." He smiled proudly when she got it. "There you go!"

Dot was still staring at Dee Dee. "Ember? What did you want to talk about?"

"About Tiger." Dee Dee replied softly.

Yakko's delightful smile soon started to fade. His ears started to droop very low. "Don't."

"I know it's really painful, Yakko-" Com began.

"I keep telling you I'm your dad, so _you_ call me dad!" Yakko scolded him. "You're my son and I'm your dad!"

Com nodded. Unlike the past Yakko, this Yakko was really big on family now for some reason. He made Com, Shy and Giggles all refer to him as dad. Of course, this Yakko probably experienced a lot more than the other they came to know. Not only that, at 7 or 8 centuries, a warner usually started wanting children. The other Yakko was only 4 and a half centuries.

Their dad, in their time, was 8 and a half centuries. He really wanted kids but he already had kids. Him and Aroma. It would have felt like they were replacing them. Not only that, but they couldn't have anymore. Not in the kind of world they lived in now. Who would want to bring new life into such a dark world?

Zenny and Dot had felt the same way. The five continued to live together, no more children became a part of the group. No more children could be a part of the group.

But now that they were finally back, Yakko was trying harder than ever to be a good dad. He wouldn't make any mistakes this time.

"I know!" Yakko went over to Com. "Let's go play ball outside. You and me."

"But we really need to talk." Com frowned. "About Tiger."

"That is not his name," Yakko snapped at him. "Don't _ever_ say that name. His name was Yakko, Jr and you better get that straight right now!"

"Okay! Yakko!" Wakko stood between him and Com. "He doesn't mean to stir up trouble." Wakko made Yakko sit back down calmly. "Something happened to their memories. Don't blame them."

Yakko nodded. He tried to smile at Com. "Sorry there, son! I just lose it sometimes." He looked over at Giggles anxiously. "You got that now?"

Giggles nodded. She was chewing just fine now.

Yakko looked over at Shy. "What about you? Need any help?"

Shy just shook her head.

"Their older, Yakko." Aroma said gently. "Their adult warners themselves. They've got it."

Yakko was a bit gruff when she said that, but he started chewing on his meal. 'Giggles.' Yakko looked over at Enchantment. That name fit her well. He remembered she was always really giggly. She often made others around her giggle too. He looked over at Shy. The name did fit her, but he still didn't like it. Then again, it was better than the code names. He wanted to forget the code names. Forget them all…'They named themselves. Parentless, they went and named each other or themselves.'

Zenny patted Yakko's back gently. "I know. I missed it all too, Brother."

Yakko and Zenny just smiled sadly at each other. They both started to eat again.

Wakko tried to ignore their look and went on eating. He should be happy! At least they were lucky.

"Yakko, Jr." Com tried again. "And The-."

"Fallen Soul of Yakko, Jr." Wakko said quickly before Com finished and upset Yakko again. "You _shouldn't_ want to talk about it. Let's be happy!" Wakko grinned. "Say, you never ran into any other relation, did you?"

The six warner siblings all shook their heads. No, they didn't know any other relation from that time.

"Okay." Wakko said softly. "Just making sure."

Dot seemed a bit quieter as were Aroma, Yakko, and Zenny. Earth wasn't the only planet that suffered, they knew that. Still, none of them wanted to believe Anima was gone as well.

\------------------------------

Later that night…

The six siblings all knew they wouldn't hear anything from Yakko or in front of Yakko. So, it wasn't until after bedtime, they could ask what they really wanted.

Zenny and Wakko both took the initiative and brought their missing relation out toward the graves.

"No one really understands it," Wakko began softly as he dusted a little dust off of Yakko Jr.'s grave. "Your memories start going away when The Fallen Soul of Yakko, Jr. showed up?"

The six siblings nodded.

"Well, we were brought back to 1994. Our memories were erased. But, we figured it out again eventually," Wakko smiled sadly. "We got out and we found The Fallen Soul of Yakko, Jr.'s trail. Somehow, he was able to manipulate time now."

Everyone nodded again. They were afraid of that. Before The Tiger destroyed all the experiments and scientists and ships, that was probably the only thing he took.

"We tried to stay on him, but we weren't very successful. He moved fast and in all kinds of different times. We all got separated though. We had met different characters, did different things along the way . . ." Wakko didn't say much more than that.

"Anyhow." Zenny took over for his brother as he patted his shoulder. He continued for him. "Yakko had changed a lot. We were separated from him for awhile, and he would never tell us anything about where he'd been. To this day he still won't tell us. Aroma refuses to tell us anything either." Zenny looked over at Mac and the others. "We never found you. We never found Yakko, Jr. either until it was too late." Zenny sighed. "Everything looked really bleak but…Yakko, Jr. did something. We don't _know_ what it was, but it drained all the power The Fallen Soul of Yakko, Jr. had. Everything just stopped. The Fallen Soul died first. Then, we were too far away and Yakko had reached his son first. Yakko Jr. said something to him but again, he would never tell us what," Zenny said softly. "Yakko never told us anything. All he ever did tell us, was that we had to bury both of them with love and respect…and we would _never_ refer to either one of them as their code names ever again." He frowned. "I don't get it. Sometimes, we slip but we never do it in front of him."

Wakko nodded. "Even after all that though. We still couldn't find you six."

Stunned wasn't even a strong enough word. The Warners had found their way out and followed The Tiger?! And they still couldn't change anything? Then, what could they possibly do?

Shy went over closer to the graves. She touched Yakko, Jr's. It was much smaller than the others. "...he died so small."

"He had been big. He was an adult waryes." Zenny put his hand on his niece's shoulder. "When we got to him, he was a small warner again. Cherry red nose." He smiled. "Yakko was just holding him..." He shook his head. "Ah, what am I doing?! The past is the past, let's leave it be!"

"Yep! _We_ told you, and now it's over!" Wakko tried to smiled. "Let's concentrate on the future! I bet you and your parents have a lot of catching up to do."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Anima….2007

After she settled Journey down in a spare bedroom, Journey's mom went over to Mikey. She had spent some time playing and talking to Journey before her bedtime. Now, they could talk. "Okay."

Mikey sighed. "Well, umm . . ." Mikey looked at her curiously.

"Iridescent." The warner smiled. "My name is Iridescent."

"Iridescent." Mikey smiled politely. "It's hard to explain, and I'm not even gonna start with the basics. I don't even understand it." He groaned. "Let's just say, that she transformed back when she was overcome with an emotion she couldn't stop."

"Why?" Iridescent asked again.

Mikey whined. He knew she'd ask that. "Okay, do you know what happened to her after you left?"

She surprisingly nodded her head. "Yes. He told me what would happen. My male." She smiled sadly. "Before he disappeared. He wanted to help, but he didn’t know how. I know she became something very dark. Tiger and Enchantment probably did too."

"Yes. But you see, it's not them." Mikey touched her shoulder gently. "You can't _change_ a warner. They are happy go lucky creatures that need to be happy or they don't survive. They are changed into something that drives them into unhappiness. At that point, something takes over. What I would refer to as the 'warnevil'. I can't explain it, I'm really not that good at understanding myself. You wouldn't want to know anyhow. Just know, that is your daughter. Her body changed over the 6 centuries but not her thoughts or experiences. When she went through the 'warnevil' for the first time, she came in and out at first. But, she won't even remember that. Her warner conscience will only let her remember before she changed the first time. So, when she finally changed back into a warner, she was little again." Mikey smiled.

Iridescent smiled blissfully at him. "…"

"Yeah, exactly." Mikey sighed. "It's hard to understand. We were apart of it, and we still don't understand. Okay, basically as simple as I can make it. Warners grow mainly in their mind, not their body. They do develop as time goes by, but they can shape shift into just about anything. With me so far?"

Iridescent nodded her head.

"Okay, well if their mind doesn't develop, then their body won't develop. They don't learn how to transform or shape shift into anything else. Now, when Journey became a warnevil, her warner self was gone forever, into a deep sleep in a way. Even though she may have gone from bad to good and good to bad, she was still not a warner."

"A warnevil?" Iridescent looked puzzled. He kept using that word. "That is an evil warner?"

"Well, yes and no." Mikey replied. "Once the happy warner self is gone, the warnevil comes out. They can be depressed or good or evil or angry. But, they can never be a warner again. Just a warnevil or an evil warner.

"This warnevil?" Iridescent asked nervously. "This is what my Journey is now?"

"No, it was kicked out. Too much emotion." Mikey explained. "She will never become a warnevil again. So, anything that happened from the moment she changed into an evil warner to the day she finally came back to her senses, was basically erased."

Iridescent still didn't really understand but she nodded her head. Sometimes, humans made things too complicated to ever understand!

It sounded like something only a warner could explain to another warner.

"Anyway. It's…" Iridescent turned around and looked over at Journey's room. "It's like hardly any time's passed to her." She smiled. She sighed and looked at Mikey. "Thank you. You've…you've given us a second chance."

Mikey nodded. "Don't thank me, I can't change warnevils back to their original selves. No one can. Only certain things do."

"Well, thank you for bringing her back!" She smiled delightfully as she started to hug Mikey. "I missed her so much. I just got on the verge of depression, on the slim line of staying happy. I was so lonely but I couldn't seem to go on. I missed her and I didn't even know it. She's part of what I've been missing!"

Mikey laughed with her. Finally, she was at peace again and Journey was safely home.


	37. Mikey's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Thirty Seven: Mikey's Decision

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth…1994.

Two days later…

Dot crossed her arms. Yakko was nuts. When they weren't out having fun on the town, he was looking at Cousin Sakko's unfunny joke. The fake photo album from 13 years in the future.

Yakko couldn't get past it. All the different pictures. All the different warners. It wasn't possible, yet he couldn't tear himself away. Out of all the pictures, the one he was drawn to the most was the one of his 'family'. Side by side, 'Aroma' held a baby warner, while he held a little girl warner. Just a little ways beside him, another little warner stood.

As he kept looking at it more and more though, his focus kept going to that little warner. His nose was black instead of red. His white areas were covered in grey. His eyes were really spooky too.

But, that wasn't all. There was something behind the eyes. Something that was frightened. Frightened of something? What would a little warner have to be frightened of? Yakko continued to stare at the picture. Even though the little boy warner was right beside him, it was as if he was a thousand miles away. The picture didn't feel right.

"Will you drop it already?" Dot whined. "Come on, Yakko, it's a joke. Ha ha?" Then, she stopped and looked at Yakko. She gave a double look. "Yakko?"

Yakko had been on their old play couch all day since they came back from their rounds. He hadn't stopped to even get up for a small break from the album, otherwise he would have understood what Dot's reaction was about. "What?"

"Wakko?" Dot called out to her other elder brother.

Wakko was a ways away, playing with his mallet when he rushed over. His eyes grew wide. "Huh?"

"What already?" Yakko set the album down and stood up.

"Yakko…you're taller!" Dot whined. She brought out a body length mirror from the middle of nowhere and put it in front of Yakko. "You’re an adult big brother!"

"Adult? " Yakko looked at himself carefully in the mirror. He had grown only a couple of inches, but warners always knew from instinct and actions alone who was adult and who was not. A couple inches made all the difference in a warner. "Whoah."

"Whoah?!" Dot and Wakko both yelled in surprise.

"You just grew to be an adult within a couple hours." Dot whined. "And all you can say is whoah?"

"I felt different," Yakko replied as he looked at himself in the mirror. "We all have."

"But I'm not growing," Dot protested.

"Not yet." Yakko looked over at Wakko and Dot. Him suddenly growing was just making him feel even stronger that something was very, very wrong. He reached down for the Eternal in his pocket and handed it to Dot. "You hold onto this now."

"Really?!" Dot asked delightfully as she took the flower.

Yakko nodded. Whatever he felt, was only getting stronger. He didn't even need to touch the Eternal to get strange visions anymore. Having it near should be enough. It was time to let Dot have some time with the strange flower.

Dot had been really happy at first. She had an Eternal now. But, in order to keep it Yakko said she had to sit down with the album too for awhile.

Boring. But, she did it because it was for an Eternal.

Three days later…

Within those few days, Dot seemed to have changed drastically. She had started to grow up too and now wore a dress with a top. She stared constantly at the album with Yakko.

Now, Wakko just whined. "Come on you guys! It's just a dumb joke! Please, let's just get rid of it!"

But, Dot and Yakko couldn't turn away. There was something special to it. Something that called to both of them constantly, something inside that would not let them let go of the album. Something was wrong. Not quite right, they both knew it.

"Guys?!" Wakko protested again. It had just gone too far. They didn't even want to go out and annoy people anymore. Choosing study over play? Something was seriously wrong with them. "Huh? No!" he held his hands up in protest as Dot tried to give him the Eternal.

She was actually giving it away?

"Wakko." Dot said softly, trying to give it to him. "Something is wrong. Please? Just hold this and hold the album and tell me you don't feel something!"

Wakko continued to protest, but to no avail. He took the Eternal and took the album. "…hmm?" He had felt something strange. Something… "Something's Not Right?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A vacant planet…2408

"…" Cheery blinked as the seven siblings handed him a ball. "You guys want what?"

Princess, Mac, Com, Giggles, Dee Dee, Mikey and Shy all gave the best convincing looks they could.

"Your gadget? Isn't there any way to change it?" Dee Dee smiled oh so sweetly.

Cheery looked at them oddly. "What do you mean?" He picked up a medium sized red ball. "Why?"

"One stream isn't enough." Princess sighed. "There, we said it. We need more! Can't ya help?"

Cheery just shook his head. "This is all I have. Only two streams are connected. The time that passes here, passes there. I can't make it go forward or backwards!"

"The Tiger has more though. He's…I don't know! He's fused with it somehow!" Giggles whined. "Come on, Cheery."

Cheery looked sadly at them and shrugged his shoulders. "If I could help, I would. I'm sorry, I just don't remember. I'm just a little warner."

Cheery was right. Cheery was a nice little warner, but before The Tiger's wrath had been unleashed, he had been an adult waryes. 41594-56-72, Tigger.

He had been working in the testing room on the facilities old time stream gadgets. Tigger's were not scientists used for emotional experiments like the Dr. Fay's. Tigger's pushed young waryes' into greater submission, but they were more than that. Their work was not limited to just the specimens. They worked tediously on cookies, on mind manipulators and worked on other forms of innovation that needed perfecting. One of which, was a time stream gadget. It could never really be called a time machine, there was not much machine to it. How the waryes' came to possess such a powerful thing such as it, was beyond comprehension.

Tigger had mindlessly been working on it when The Tiger had attacked. Similar to Dr. Fay, he had been overwhelmed by fear and had changed back to a little warner. He didn't remember anything, but when he saw The Tiger burst in, he saw nothing but evil within him! Reaching for anything to escape, he touched the time stream gadget.

And had been taken to another time! He did not stay long, just long enough to figure out how the ball worked. Finally, he found a peaceful little planet.

The seven sibling's planet.

Tensions had been very high! Unlike with Dr. Fay, Tiggers drove HARD at them to become evil. They did and said anything mean they possibly could to bring them down. He was partly responsible for The Tiger's transformation as well! But, Tigger offered them his services and his time stream gadget until he found a new place. The seven were skeptical at first, but Tigger never changed back. Not to mention, he was just an innocent little warner now. He had even given himself a new name, Cheery.

Still, the past dies hard when it's that painful. Little or not, the siblings could never think of Cheery as a sibling. He had done too many unforgivable things to them. Things that made the Dr. Fay's look quite tame. Tiggers were the third most vicious of the experiments. Cyrus' came in second, but Tigers were always first. It was better to deal with 20 Tiggers than even one Tigers.

Later, Cheery did find another planet more suitable to him. Afterwards, he had helped them locate whatever they could about the ships and the research. Once they finally gathered enough, he'd let them borrow his time stream gadget.

That was before the siblings had changed the future though.

"I'm sorry!" Cheery cried out to them. He hadn't really remembered them, but if they did tamper around with the past, then he wouldn't. Still, certain things they had told him made sense. Certain things that wouldn't have changed like who he was and where he came from. Things no one ever knew. Besides, they just appeared out of thin air!

They didn't even talk to him the first time they showed up, they just took off to their own planet. They came back later, asking to use his weird time gadget. They had absentmindedly thought he'd somehow remember them.

Nope. Oh well. Leave it to a warner to be too trusting. Now, they returned again? Wanting the impossible? "You know I don't know how to do that. Don't you? If you knew me like you said you did." Cheery whined. "I don't know anything. I just have it!"

"It's so important!" Princess whined. "Cheery?"

It didn't matter how many Eternals you gave a changed warner though. Cheery would never be able to remember what happened. The seven siblings knew that, they had tried. Oh, how they had tried. It would never come back. There were very few things the Eternal did not work on. Unfortunately, a changed warner was one of them. Whether it was the warner's instinct of being happy that blocked it or it was something else was never really clear.

His knowledge of the way things worked from the facility, was lost forever.

Cheery just looked at them very sadly. He handed Mac the ball. "I'm sorry."

"Cheery…" Giggles whined softly. "Our moms and dads followed The Tiger and his time trail. They did everything they could and…" Her voice trembled slightly. "It wasn't even enough. Tiger and The Tiger were not saved, and they lost track of us." She sighed very sadly. "He's actually absorbed it within himself somehow. It's part of him now, he can go wherever he pleases." She shook her head sadly. "He can do so much more."

She looked down at an Eternal in her hand. "If we ditch these, at least we'd know what happened."

Mikey nodded. "So…that's the best we can do."

The warners all shook their heads.

"Okay." Mikey smiled at them. "You guys have fun."

"Mikey! You're our brother, you should come with us," Dee Dee Protested.

"You guys won't remember me." Mikey said sadly. "If you ditch the Eternals, you'll end up having your memories back."

"What good would it do?" Com frowned. "It's not like the memories will be any better."

"Well, then someone could go back and change it so that you can at least reach them again earlier." Mikey smiled. "You can grow up with them. You could be rescued and sent to Burbank. You know that's where they'll end up."

"But even if we did that…" Giggles looked at her pocketfuls of Eternals. "We couldn't have our happy memories."

Mikey smiled sadly. "Oh, you know you can. We've talked about this several times before."

"But Mikey," Giggles and Dee Dee both whined.

"Hey! Don't get sad." Mikey smiled. "I don't have any reason to be here anyway. You guys deserve your memories and your family."

"So do you." Mac said firmly.

Mikey shrugged his shoulders. "I like the past, it's really pretty! I'll adapt just fine after I take care of your younger selves."

"Hmph!" Princess crossed her arms. "Leaving us for a pretty past!"

But, everyone knew she was just covering. Mikey could live in a better time, but he wouldn't have his family. In the end, it would never be equal.

"No one can have everything." Mikey reminded them.

"Mikey!" Giggles, Dee Dee and Princess both yelled loudly.

Shy went over and hugged Mikey tightly.

"Hey, it's okay. One day, I'll come back." Mikey smiled. "For a visit maybe? Even if you can't remember me, I'll still visit you. I'll become the strange and weird human visitor guy."

Everyone hugged their little brother Mikey. They knew Mikey would probably end up doing this. They were all family, but the Warner Brothers wasn't his family. They had talked about it a lot, all the what-ifs. Mikey always gave the same answer.

He'd let them go, and have their happy memories.

"Okay. Let's make it count then." Mikey held the ball as they all gathered round. "All you can eat candy on Anima, on me."

Cheery watched Mikey open a small hatch in the ball.

The ball was only a container, holding back the mighty power within. Cheery had covered the ball with red, so it would not be so obvious. It looked like nothing but a little playful red ball. But, the only thing really inside…

Was a purple lightning bolt. One purple lightning bolt. It would strike countless times, but it was the same bolt over and over again. How it ever really came to be within any of the facilities hands was a mystery. Where it came from, how it worked, no one knew.

But, once the hatch was completely opened, the lightning would instantaneously strike everything within a four foot radius for 30 seconds.

Cheery stood back about eight feet to be safe as he watched the electrical show. He closed his eyes briefly as it became too dangerous to look at. When he opened his eyes, they were gone. Leaving nothing but a good sized hole in the ground, about four foot wide.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iop...2007.

Samantha sipped sadly on her coffee. Yes, Iop was a lot like Earth. Certain things reminded you it wasn't though. Like the 8 foot gorilla-like creature walking down the street in a suit and tie, late for work.

Yes, the presence of different species made it very different, but most of the concept was the same. At least communication was not hard, since the facility had done something to her way back when…

She sniffed softly and swallowed. It was so hard, letting go. She couldn't help as she remembered what had first happened, to lead her to her present situation.

////"No! No! Please, let me go!" Samantha screamed as she was dragged away into a room by some vicious looking creatures. She had woken up on a different ship and was taken against her will.

Two scientists of sorts came out and stared at her.

"It will work." One of them spoke coldly.

Samantha watched as it strangely handed her a really weird flower.

The other one went over to another door. He typed in his code. 41594-56-72.

The doors opened and Samantha was forced through into another room. "What is going on?!" She screamed at them. "Please, tell me! Am I in an emotional experiment?!"

"No." The scientist who opened the door stared straight through her. "You are now disposable. You are now our experimental specimen, not the FAYS."

She was roughly thrown into a glass cell. A different type of glass cell than before. This one was smaller and it was soundproof for some reason.

The other scientist started to take notes. "Chance of success 72?"

"I hypothesize somewhere between 10 and 15 percent." Tigger 72 replied as he started pressing some buttons nearby. "Ready the cleaning crew 95, there is still a 70-75 percent chance the specimen will be torn up or turned inside out again."

"Let me out!" Samantha yelled.

"Time?" Tigger 95 asked.

"I've set it to wrap around two years." 72 said emotionlessly. "She will appear within two seconds two years older or be eliminated by the machine." He looked blankly at Samantha, then back at 95. "Why did you give her an Eternal?"

"If she survives, she could be useful to a Dr. Fay again." Tigger 95 replied. "Let us commence with the experiment."

"Nooooo!!" Samantha cried out desperately as she started to watch them push buttons. She banged on the glass for all she was worth! She could tell something very bad was about to happen! "What are you doing?! I am not just an experimeeeeee-!"

Then just like that, she was gone.///

'It was so scary at first.' Samantha wiped her eyes again. She sighed and took another sip. For two years she had wondered what had really happened. How it came to be.

Now that she was free though, she was still not free. She set her coffee down and looked out the window. She had to pick herself back up! The warners had taught her that. She smiled and focused on something more positive. "I hope Polka and Dot made it to their families okay."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anima…2007

Slowly, each of the warners dropped an Eternal by Mikey's feet. They actually had tons on them constantly! But, they wanted to show their blessing to his decision.

Eternals were protective. Safe. They never left you astray, they were guides within time and they were the key to your memories. Even when things within time changed. If you were the time traveler, eternals would keep your memories in a 'perfect little bubble'.

Eternals were not perfect though. If you did not have one somewhere nearby when you went through time, your previous memories would be lost. Forever.

No number of Eternals could restore the damage time caused once done. The 'perfect little bubble' would be popped, and it could never be a bubble again.

The warners were all about to pop that memory bubble. In doing so, they would forget Mikey. After all, they never even got a chance to meet him. He hadn't even been born yet when they were rescued by Yakko, Wakko and Zenny.

Mikey sighed and looked over at his brothers and sisters. "Okay, enough with the sad faces. In a little while, you won't even remember me."

"Why don't we stay a little longer?" Giggles asked. "Just to help him out."

"You could help me out." Mikey admitted. "But come on Giggles. After you do that, you still have to let go. It would just be even harder. Even though our time together would be longer, we'd know the end result making it that much harder to do what we have to."

Giggles nodded. She knew he was right. He was always really smart about that psychological stuff. She gave him their special bag of cookies. He might end up needing them more than they did. "Don't forget us."

Mac chuckled. "Not possible."

Mac gave all his brothers and sisters one last emotional goodbye to each of them. But, it was time. He gave them the ball.

There was only one ball. Whenever they traveled, they had traveled together. Even when Mikey went alone to drop Journey off, they had all stayed safely in 2408 until he returned.

Once the now-six siblings left, that would be it. Mikey wouldn't be able to visit them, unless he somehow survived for the next 400 years. He would be stuck within the connected time stream forever. Presently, 2007.

Mikey slowly backed far enough away where he could watch them leave, but safely not be affected.

Mac held the ball and his other brothers and sisters gathered round. It was one of the hardest things they'd ever done. Mikey was their little brother! They were all raised by each other, known only each other when they were little.

Now, they were gaining their previously dead and missing parents back. Gaining the ability to be with them. Gaining the chance to have new and happy memories of them. Gaining a little bit of a brighter future.

On the other hand, in order to have it all, they had to lose Mikey.

Mac slowly lifted the hatch on the ball. "Well, you better come visit us! Remember you promised to little brother." He looked over at his little brother one more time as he opened it all the way.

The purple lightning emerged.

Mac tried to smile. But…he was losing a brother.

Even if he didn't remember, he knew his heart always would.


	38. My, How Things Used To Be

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Thirty Eight: My, How Things Used To Be.

Earth…1994

Santa Ana, California….

'I don't wanna be here. I don't wanna be here. I don't wanna be here.' "Hey Cuz, it's great to be here!" Yakko smiled fakely.

"Cousins!" Sakko was delighted. His cousins did not come visit him that often. Which never made any sense. Many years ago, he came back to them and they seemed delighted. He had decided not to stay in the tower, but he still wasn't that far away. Not even outside of California. "You haven't visited in so long, I thought you'd forgotten about me!"

"Oh, we couldn't do that." Dot smiled fakely as well. "No matter how much we tried."

"Cousin Sakko?" Wakko tried to fake his smile. "Can we borrow your spaceship?"

Yakko and Dot both looked at Wakko disapprovingly. They were supposed to ease themselves into asking that. Otherwise-

"What? Are you trying to leave me on Earth?" Cousin Sakko whined. "Surely, you aren't going back to Anima…all grown up?" Sakko took a double take on them. Dot was wearing a skirt and a top with her dress and was taller. Yakko was taller too, and even Wakko was a bit taller now. They had grown up. "I turn my back for so long, and look what happens." Sakko whined and bringing out a handkerchief from nowhere began to sniffle. "You're all growing up. Soon, you'll be the trees the nuts fall out of, not the nuts themselves!"

"…Yeah." Yakko responded. "Anyway, it's kind of important. We'll be back."

"Only if you can tell me something," Sakko grinned.

"Something." Yakko, Wakko and Dot all replied.

Sakko laughed. "It should have enough gas. Come with me."

Hiding inside of a closet...

"Are you going to be nice and invite me along?" Sakko asked nicely.

"Well, me never returned my phone calls or came for visits or remembered my birthday." Dot joked. "I think me should stay here."

Sakko smiled. "Cuz, I still can't get over how pretty you look! I didn't expect you to blossom for another decade at least."

"Oh well, spring came early." Dot smiled as she started to head toward the spaceship. Many years ago when the Warner Trio came to Earth, they had come with their Cousin Sakko. He was the one with the ship. It wasn't the best. It only held about four and it was cramped. Ships were usually pretty expensive though, and they all had to pool their money together just to buy the little thing.

"Knock Knock!"

Yakko, Wakko and Dot all hid their groan and just grinned at their cousin. It was time for one of his corny knock knock jokes. "Who's there?" They all replied at the same time.

"Ca-Ni!" Sakko smiled.

"Ca-Ni who?" The Warner Trio replied together.

"Ca-Ni come?" Sakko grinned. "I haven't been home in ages. Come to think of it, I think I was better off there. Much more appreciated."

'Not really.' Yakko smiled. "I don't know. Let me talk to my sibs."

The Warner Trio all gathered round each other.

"Well, this it it." Yakko said calmly. "Maybe they'll know what's going on."

"I hope so." Dot sounded very worried. "That was not a nice creature and our families back there. What if he hurt them?"

"He wouldn't!" Yakko said. "Whatever that The Tiger has against us, he shouldn't have with the kids."

"I don't know." Dot didn't sound so sure. "Tiger was with him. He wasn't nice."

"Hypnotism?" Wakko suggested, thinking it might make them feel better. It didn't. "Brain'll change him back." Wakko tried to smile and sound firm.

Yakko and Dot both tried to smile with him. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. Had to think happy thoughts.

"I don't see why he hates us so much in the first place." Wakko frowned. "Or why he tried to hurt Scratchy."

"I don't know. Let's just get to the others, and get back home as quickly as we can," Yakko replied. "Happy thoughts 'til then. Got it?"

Dot nodded her head. Happy thoughts. Everything would be okay. Everything was always okay.

It had not taken very long before the warners had started to remember everything that had happened. Shortly after Wakko grew up again, did it all just come back. It was so strange. One minute, they were there with that The Tiger, and the next they were in 1994, their memories of everything past that date completely erased.

Only when the warners held the flower did they know something was wrong. Without it, they never would have figured it out.

But, were Zenny and Aroma the same way? Did they get taken to 1994 as well, their memories erased?

There was only one way to find out.

"Oh, I hope he remembers," Dot commented. "Zenny…how could I forget?"

"That's not important. We just need to get to them," Yakko reminded her. "Remember what that strange warner said when we got zapped? We all had to remember! Maybe if we do, there will be a way out."

"It still doesn't make sense." Wakko frowned. "How could we be transported back in time?"

Yakko and Dot shrugged their shoulders. No one knew that. They all started walking back to their Cousin. "Well Cuz, we thought about it and we think you should stay here for just a little longer." Yakko smiled. "If you go home, you might want to stay for good. Then we'll lose our favorite cousin and we couldn't handle that."

"Really?" Sakko grinned.

"Of course." Yakko gave a fake convincing grin. "We'll be back really soon. Maybe a couple weeks."

Sakko waved at them as they boarded the shuttle. It was nighttime so no one would be able to see them leave. "Don't forget to write."

"Sure. After we get back." Yakko lied. "Let's go sibs!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anima, 5 days later…**

Gourmet Candy Shop…

Aroma smiled at Dingle as he was bringing some expensive candy to one side of her. She smiled over at his brother Dangle as he brought over some candy on the other side. "Oh, let's see…" She looked carefully at the candy.

Zwanky snuck up behind her with a box of luscious chocolate imported candy for 1000 wiggles. "Enjoy?"

"Ooh. We have a winner." Aroma laughed as she eagerly took the chocolates. "Thanks, Zwanky."

Dingle and Dangle both growled at Zwanky.

Zenny was on the other side, not really caring. After all, they were part of Aroma's top ten. He could pretty much tell any warner what he thought of them and showed them where to stick it if they got too close to Aroma. But, not her top 10. Dingle, Dangle, Zwanky, Bonkers, Chuckles, Lilop, Yorf, Froggy, Jik and Florgy.

"Hi there, Zenny."

Zenny turned around and saw an attractive warner grinning at him.

"My name's Blush! How are you?" she smiled.

Zenny grinned. "I'm fine. Unless you have a brother who convinced you to come over and tell me how perfect he was for my sister and make a trade."

Blush looked disappointed. "Heard that one before?"

Zenny just smiled at her and turned back around. Heard that one before, that was funny. That was always the easiest way to get to Aroma in warrner's eyes. Besides, he had to watch out for his baby sister instead of chasing girls around.

"Zenny?"

A familiar voice he couldn't place spoke to him. He turned back around and just smiled.

It was another female warner. Most likely, with some plan to either get him out of the way for a brother, or to make some kind of trade. Again. Still, Zenny was always polite. "If you're looking to hook up your brother, brothers and/or friends with Aroma in a trade or just to get me out of the way, it won't work."

Instead of her disappearing though, she stayed still and just smiled. "Geez, was Aroma really that much work?" She sat down on the other side of him and stuck out her hand. "My name's Dot! I have brothers, but I'm not interested in helping _them_ out."

Yakko and Wakko just gawked behind everything.

"Oh..." Wakko commented. He looked over at Yakko. "You've got your work cut out for you."

"Oh, I have brothers but I'm not interested in helping them out," Yakko mocked her. He just stared at Aroma and whined. They had witnessed the small candy suitor competition. Imported chocolates? You couldn't find those cheaper than 300 wiggles. If this was the competition, their plans would have to change. "This has to be up to Dot. She has got to make good friends with her."

"She can't do that," Wakko reminded him. "She can wear the Eternal around Zenny and hope he remembers, but we can't just count on that. It took awhile before you remembered, and you always had it," he sighed. "Your best bet is to make Aroma wear it."

"How can I get close enough to give her the Eternal though?" Yakko frowned. "Zenny won't let his guard down-and what is with all these warners around Scented?"

Wakko chuckled. "Yeah. She doesn't remember she's yours, does she?"

"Ha ha. Laugh it up." Yakko commented. He looked over at her again. She didn't even give him a passing glance.

"Hey, Aroma! Let's play a game," Dangle commented as he put his arms around her shoulder. "Let's play guess the kissy face!"

Yakko's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe it. Aroma had nodded her head and put a blindfold over her eyes. Then, a warner on the side of her started to... "He...h-he's-?!"

"Wow. You haven't even gotten that far, have you?" Wakko had to reply as they started watching her make out with the warner. Really make out.

"Oh! That one is...Zwanky!" Aroma laughed and another warner beside her started to make out with her.

Yakko just stared. He didn't know exactly how he should be feeling about the situation. Aroma was his female only because she had his kids in the facility. Yet, he did not feel very good as he watched these...these strangers kissing on her! Then, another warner came from behind them and started walking over to Aroma. He looked very familiar. He walked past Zenny like he wasn't weary of him at all. He went over, grabbed Aroma, swung her up into his arms, and started making out with her.

"Hey, we were playing," Dingle whined.

Aroma just chuckled and took the blindfold off. "Florgy, I'd recognize your style anywhere."

Florgy just grinned at her and set her down. He pulled out some more candy. "These are for you Aroma!" Aroma looked very pleased as she stared at the box. "Imported fruit filled chocolates from Phloren? Florgy, you shouldn't have!"

"Yeah." Dingle, Dangle, and Zwanky all said clearly upset.

"He upstaged me again," Zwanky whined as he started to take his chocolate box back. It was clear who Aroma now picked. Florgy. Like always.

"Florgy." Aroma just smiled at him. "These must have set you back 13,000 wiggles. I don't know if I can take this."

Zwanky's face suddenly brightened as he pushed his chocolates back over to her.

"Yes you can." Florgy picked up Zwanky's chocolates and tossed them to the other side. "You're worth 10 times what these cost."

"So what, she's only worth 130,000 wiggles to you?" Dangle interrupted.

"It was a figure of speech." Aroma told him to calm him down. She looked back over at Florgy. "Another expensive candy purchase? You just bought a tender cheesecake filled strawberry with chocolates from Phloren a week ago."

"15,000 wiggles." Dangle growled as he remembered.

"So? I can afford it." Florgy sneered at the others. He smiled at Aroma. "I'll buy these treasures for you everyday if you just agree to be mine."

"No way. I am no one's female." Aroma grinned as she leaned into Dingle's arms to prove her point.

'That's not true.' Yakko growled to himself. He blinked. 'Wait? What do I care? She already had my kids. As soon as she remembers, she'll be loyal again. Yeah. Once she remembers.'

Wakko nudged Yakko forward. "Just start out simple Yakko. I'm sure you'll be okay."

Yakko whined slightly. He cleared his throat and started to walk past Zenny. But was stopped by Zenny's outstretched hand.

"Where are you going there, buddy?" Zenny smiled oh-so friendly.

"I'm just going to talk." Yakko said firmly to him as he took his hand off. He looked over at Dot. "That's what you two are doing, right?"

"Oh. I get it." Zenny turned back around and faced the counter. "You're Dot's brother."

Dot frowned at Yakko. "Nice going! I'm trying to get a date here, Big Brother!" Yakko looked at her a bit confused as she walked over angrily. "Was this your plan?" Dot growled at him. "To show me Zenny and try to get past him to talk to his sister? Well, that's not nice!"

Yakko held his hands up. "No, of course not." What was wrong with Dot? She was marching toward him rapidly, making him walk backwards.

Dot humphed and sat back down beside Zenny. "I'm sorry, Zenny, I didn't know. If you want, I'd be fine with letting you beat him up. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Really?" Zenny smiled at Dot. No female ever wanted to talk to him without a reason.

"What?!" Yakko could not believe his ears! She wanted Zenny to beat him up?!

Zenny was grinning from ear to ear at her. He wasn't going to beat Yakko up. He was Dot's brother, and he was starting to like her a bit.

"So, what do you think?" Dot grinned at him. "Tonight maybe?"

Zenny nodded his head. 'Wow. She knows how to take charge.'

"Great then, Zenny." Dot winked at him. "I will meet you when the sun starts to set, right here."

Zenny nodded again delightfully.

Yakko and Wakko did not look happy with her as they started to all go outside.

"Why did you do that?" Yakko whined. "I didn't even get a chance to talk to her!"

"You wouldn't have stood a chance." Dot frowned. "Besides, I know Zenny and Aroma's past a lot better than you do." She crossed her arms. "Only girls who ever talked to him had an agenda concerning their brothers. Once Zenny knew who you were, I was almost out. So well, I had to risk you getting beat up."

"Well, thanks for telling me that now," Yakko replied sarcastically. "Fine, you've already snared Zenny. How am I gonna get close enough to Aroma? And what was with all those warners?! Zenny was just sitting around!"

"She's high class, remember? They were part of her top ten," Dot replied. "They are Aroma's favorite funboys." She chuckled. "Zenny was told never to bother them."

"Top ten?" Wakko looked over at Florgy. "Florgy was in her top ten?"

"Whatever." Yakko growled. He just didn't know how to feel about everything. "Nice little get-around-town girl, wasn't she?"

Dot's mouth dropped. "Yakko!" She scolded him. "You always flirted with any woman you could get within your eyesight!"

"Yeah, but I never did that." Yakko frowned.

"You would have, if they'd let you. So would Wakko and so would I," Dot reminded him. "Warners aren't like humans, remember? So, she's technically got what Earthlings would call 'boyfriends'. So what?"

"Ten of them?" Wakko couldn't help but take Yakko's side. "She always seemed so nice. Never thought she was one of those warners."

"Will you guys just quit?" Dot whined. "It's 1994! She doesn't know Yakko or any of the situation!" She pointed at Yakko. "Not only that, it's the high class way and she is a singer. She will have hundreds of warners after her, DEAL with it!"

"Why?" Yakko whined. "When we came to Anima, I only dealt with Florgy."

"Well, we're not exactly in the same part of Anima now, are we?" Dot reminded him. "We're on the exact opposite side of Anima. Not many warners would know her from that far. Besides, she had been gone for twelve years at least."

"But how are we going to get close to her?" Wakko whined. "She won't accept anything that we could afford!"

"Wrong. Think about what Yakko has." Dot smiled. "An Eternal will beat _everyone_ out. She's bound to give you a shot."

Yakko still didn't look happy. He sighed. "Figures. I'd end up with a money hungry female."

"She is not money hungry, and she has changed a lot," Dot said firmly. "Have you ever heard her complain to you about wiggles?"

"I guess she did let you buy her an Iop flower," Wakko reminded Yakko.

"Just because she had to," Yakko commented. "Her flower was probably an outrageous price."

"It doesn't matter what she used to be like." Dot frowned at Yakko. "Okay? She did change."

"How come?" Yakko had to ask. "Money, worshippers, guys of all kinds! Why did she leave and come to Earth?"

Dot didn't reply.

Yakko looked at the Eternal Dot was holding. She always kept it very close. "Can't you just become friends with her and give it to her?"

Dot just gave him a bizarre look. "You want me to give the Eternal to Aroma? You want a female warner to give another female warner a flower?"

Yakko thought about it a second. "Ooh...yeah, bad idea." He glanced over at Wakko. "Whoah! Worse idea!"

"Yeah. Falling in love with your new brother wouldn't be smart," Dot giggled. "Neither would being with your sister."

Wakko just stayed quiet. He was still getting used to Aroma being a sister, so that joke was far from funny.

"That leaves you." Dot grinned. "Come on, Yakko. Think of it as a chance to prove everyone wrong."

Yakko cracked a smile. 'Yeah...' He remembered all the comments. 'She's with you? Huh? You're kidding right? Couldn't have payed for a nicer cover? How'd you end up with her?' he mocked. 'Yeah, I could prove them all wrong. I'm good enough to get a nice warner like that! Low, middle, or high class! I could get her!'

**That night...**

Dot wore the Eternal on her ears. It wasn't her color, but hey it was an Eternal. Too bad Zenny didn't notice it, but flowers were usually a girl thing. She snuggled up close to him. He should at least be getting some sensations.

And he was, but not memory sensations. 'Wow! She really likes me. I don't know why, I never chase girls. Huh...' Zenny smiled at her. "Anyone tell you you're very attractive?"

"Lots!" Dot giggled. "But no one as wonderful as you. Lots of different, 41590's..." She dropped her first hint, but Zenny didn't pick up on it.

Zenny didn't even think about the strange number actually. He thought it was some kind of slang. "I don't see how your brothers could leave me alone with you like this."

"Not possible," Wakko whispered from some bushes nearby. Yeah, wiped memory or not, the Warner Brothers were gonna watch Zenny very closely.

"Doesn't make sense, even if you like me." Zenny smiled at Dot. "You're really amazing."

Dot smiled, but she knew she had to keep going in a progressive direction. "Say Zenny, have you ever thought about having a female warner before?"

Zenny looked at her surprised. "Uhhh...no." He started to scoot away from here. "No, no, no. I am not father material, Lady."

'Too fast!' Dot laughed and scooted up closer. "No, you're taking it the wrong way!"

Yakko seemed a bit surprised. 'Zenny hadn't been ready?' The whole time the Warner Brothers had known Zenny he had taken the male role and the father role with ease.

"It was just a harmless question." Dot smiled at Zenny again.

"Well what kind of question is that?" Zenny still looked at Dot with uncertainty. "If you want me in your top ten or something, that would be fine but I am not taking that plunge."

"I don't have a top ten." Dot frowned. "I'm not high class. You got a problem with that?"

Zenny was a bit quiet at first. "Not a problem...I guess." He said slowly. "Are you middle?"

Dot did not look happy. He was judging her on her class. "What if I'm not?"

"Nothing." Zenny looked unsure of himself. "I just. No one's ever noticed me. It's just always to get to Aroma. So, why'd you notice me?"

Dot shrugged her shoulders. "I just did! You looked cute in the shop!"

"You knew my name too." Zenny looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, umm...my brothers told me?" Dot tried to lie.

"No, something's up." Zenny stood up and just smiled at her. "Please, just admit it. Let's end this on good terms."

"End?" Dot whined. She was doing so bad!

"It's one of the two," Zenny said in disappointment. "You either want my money, or you're biological clock is ticking. Maybe even both." He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, Lady, I'm not gonna get chained down with kids."

"I don't want your money and I don't want to chain you down with kids!" Dot stood up and yelled back at him angrily. "Zenny! How could you think such a thing? Now I remember why I didn't like you at first! Grrrrr! You are so frustrating!"

Yakko nor Wakko seemed happy. Dot and Zenny always got along too well. They had always worried about the two. How far would Zenny have gone with her? The two bickering was something they had always wanted. It meant that maybe...he'd leave them alone.

It was selfish thinking. They knew it. But, as they watched Zenny just walk away with Dot glaring at him, her arms crossed, they realized that wasn't right.

Yakko and Wakko came out to see her.

"He's too dang suspicious! And then he just walks away like everything's just fine!" Dot growled. "He's always _been_ like that! Unless it deals with Aroma, he never gets angry! Damn." She growled in frustration. She looked back at her brothers. "He's got no fire! No _nothing_! If I wasn't an experiment, I _never_ would have ended up with him! You guys were right!" Yakko and Wakko didn't say anything. Dot started to storm past them. "Fine, screw him! I don't care! I'll find a way to get back to my kids! I don't need him, he was never there for the kids anyhow! Who cares?! He should have stayed dead, like I always thought he was!"

Yakko and Wakko heard her words, but they heard more than the words. She was angry yeah, but underneath she was sad. Very sad. Then, at the very end of her rant? When she said he should have stayed dead . . .

"She was crying," Wakko said knowingly. She had turned and stormed away, but they could tell.  
Yakko and Wakko both looked very ashamed.  
Yakko nodded. "I guess." He shrugged his shoulders. "She wasn't just stuck with him."

"She's too upset to talk to him." Wakko looked over at Yakko. "He said some hurtful things."

"Only 'cause he was scared," Yakko reminded him. "You heard him. He was always a pawn. He became edgy right after Dot asked him that female warner thing. I hate to say it, but can ya blame him? It was out of the blue!"

"Yeah, she moved too fast." Wakko agreed. "Then, when he found out she wasn't high class . . . more suspicious." He sighed. "She thinks it's about class."

"I don't think it was," Yakko replied. He looked back to the way Dot stormed. "She's too stubborn to listen."

"Well, now what?" Wakko whined. "Dot's too upset now."

Yakko sighed. He didn't want to say it, but he had too. "I think...I think we have to be on Zenny's side."


	39. Aroma's Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Thirty Nine: Aroma's Song

Anima...1994.

Yakko cleared his throat and Wakko checked his breath before they proceeded to where Zenny headed. A local warner hangout for adult warners.

They both walked in steadily. They had never been to a warner hangout on Anima before. They proceeded to walk until they ran into Zenny. They had no idea what they should say, but it didn't matter. Warners never really thought things through. "Hi there."

Zenny smiled at Yakko. "Well, hey. Aren't you Dot's brother?" He looked over at Wakko. "Are you one too?"

Wakko just smiled as he and Yakko sat down.

Yakko motioned for some help with an order. "Yeah, about that though."

A nice looking female warner came over. "Helloooooo Handsome! What can I get for you this fiiiiiine night?!"

"Water," Wakko simply replied. He wasn't in the mood for any beverage surprises.

"One geyser, hold the splash." Yakko grinned at Zenny. "And you?"

"The same," Zenny smiled. He wouldn't turn down a free drink. "So now what? Aroma is definitely not here, so don't hold your breath."

"We're not here about that," Yakko commented. He smiled. "Granted, I am after your sister, I won't lie. But Dot liked you, I've got no part in that."

"Uh huh." Zenny didn't sound convinced.

"She does. I know she might have moved a little quick. She tends to," Yakko laughed.

"She's a real ball of energy and she doesn't really watch what she says," Wakko added.

"I knew it." Zenny sighed and watched their drinks being served at the table. "You were watching."

"Trust our baby sister alone with some guy?" Yakko shook his head and layed out some wiggles next to the drinks. "Heck no. But, what you said really hurt her feelings."

The server winked at him and took the wiggles.

"What do you mean I hurt her feelings?" Zenny had to ask. "You heard her. Do I look like I'm dad material?"

"Thought you were," Yakko confessed. "Then again, I guess appearances can be deceiving."

Zenny looked at what he himself was wearing. It was just his usual blue jeans and blue jacket. His shades had been tucked into his jacket but he brought them out and started to wear them. "Well, I am not no daddy. Your sister's nice, but you can't chain a warner like me down. The word 'dad' is not in this warner's dictionary." He pulled out a dictionary from nowhere and opened it up. Between dab and day, dad was missing in it. He put it back away.

Yakko couldn't help but smile. It was true. Zenny wasn't an instant great number one father of the year after all. "I know what you mean!" Yakko had to admit. "Kids are a pain. They change your whole life."

Wakko didn't say a word about that.

"Yeah, I could never change diapers." Zenny chuckled as he started to drink his geyser.

"I hate that too. And those dang 'good going, kid' you always have to use with them." Yakko began his own little rant. "Praising them, watching them draw the same thing over and over again. The feeding and the whining. Ugh!" He picked up his drink and swirled it around. "Then those tiny newborns, way too tiny! Way too stressful."

"I think he gets the point," Wakko finally butted in.

"Can't even imagine it." Zenny sighed and took another drink. "No more hanging out, no more fun." He shook his head back and forth. "No way, it doesn't matter how pretty a female is. Who would want to handle that?"

Yakko just nodded his head and finally took a sip of his geyser.

Then, he quickly spit it back out. "What the heck is this stuff?" He started to choke.

Wakko couldn't help a giggle that escaped.

Zenny looked surprised at him. "Hey Yakk, I thought you could handle it. Considering you did order it."

Yakko rubbed his mouth and put the drink back down. He only really knew Earth drinks, not Anima drinks. No, there was a big difference between a margarita and a geyser. "Dad always liked this?"

Zenny chuckled. "You haven't been to Anima in awhile, have you?"

"That obvious?" Yakko patted his tongue with his gloves again, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Yo!" Zenny called over the waitress again. "Two Icy Chills for my friends here."

"Coming right up!" The waitress grinned as she quickly ran and got the new drinks. She set it down in front of Yakko while Zenny gave her a few wiggles.

"There ya go." Zenny pointed at the new drinks. "It'll take out the aftertaste of the geyser." He commented to Yakko. He looked over at Wakko. "It's better than water and it doesn't taste too bad."

Yakko started to drink the Icy Chill. "Not bad. Although, my tongue feels funny."

"C-cold!" Wakko stuck out his tongue which was blue.

"Don't drink too fast. It's potent. That's why it's extra cold." Zenny warned them. "So, where are you guys from?"

"Earth." Yakko told him truthfully. "No other warners there," he smiled. "Dot hasn't met many other warners she likes. She really liked you."

Zenny took a sip of his geyser. "I don't see why. It's gotta be the class or her wanting kids."

"Dot's just three." Wakko took another drink but much slower. "She's not that old. She didn't grow up and become pretty that long ago."

"Pretty?" Zenny smiled. "Nah, she's got cute written all over her. She's pretty, but she's more cute than pretty."

"You think Dot is more cute than pretty?" Yakko laughed. "She'd love to hear that."

Zenny looked at Yakko suspiciously. "You really think she would? I would think it's the other way around."

"Not for Dot," Yakko smiled. "Trust me. She's not after your money and she's not trying to become your female. She just likes you." He wiggled his drink and took another sip. "Be as hard as you want on me with Aroma. I'm not giving up, but I'm not using Dot as a backup to your trust."

"Really? You trust me?" Zenny looked at Yakko strangely. "You hardly know me."

"But Dot likes you," Yakko replied. He swirled his drink around. "And we…kinda…think you're okay." He took a drink real quick and set it back down. "Just don't tell her I said that, she'll think I'm becoming soft."

Wakko scooted his drink away. A couple sips and he was done. It was too potent. "We're not getting soft. We just know she really likes you."

"Oh yeah." Zenny sighed. "I think I understand." He took one last drink of his geyser. "I have the same problem. Aroma won't let me touch her top ten."

"Cha! Scented won't let me touch her top anything," Yakko admitted. He swirled his drink again, a little sloshing out. "I can't believe the way she acts now. Going to the highest bidder."

"Highest bidder?" Zenny didn't think too much about Yakko's first statement. It was clear the warner wasn't fully 'there' anymore. He wasn't used to Anima's strong beverages.

"Yeah! You saw it! The whole candy thing. Nuts!" Yakko took another drink. "This whole time I thought I was being nice by not doing anything. I always thought she was a classy warner! And-and look at those warners she was with!"

"She doesn't go to the highest bidder," Zenny disagreed. "I wish she would, that's one of her problems. Low, Middle and High, she likes them all."

"Low and middle?" Yakko slurred slightly. "But I saw with the important shtuff."

Wakko just stared at his brother. 'Wow. I'm glad I stopped!'

"That 'shtuff' was just stuff," Zenny admitted. "And if she did go to the highest bidder, she would have went to Florgy a long time ago. Heck, she's still got Dingle and Dangle by her side and they are both low class. The others are all middle except Zwanky and Florgy." He shook his head knowingly. "She refuses to settle with just one. She likes playing around too much." Then, Zenny stopped. "Whoah…this geyser must be stronger than usual. I'm talking to you two like I know you."

"Shy my freaking ass," Yakko whined. "How does she go from 'I don't like talking to strangers' to 'anyone who wants to can kiss me, play with me, and do anything they want with me'?!"

"Ya-kko." Wakko said a little worried in a singsong voice. "Cool-it." He started to move the drink away from his brother.

Yakko stopped him though. "Mine! _This_ is mine. Time won't take this away from me." He held onto his drink bitterly.

Wakko didn't know what to do. It was apparent Yakko was 'sloshed' and he could say just about anything right now.

But, Zenny just chuckled. "Think your brother hit his limit," he said to Wakko.

"Yeah. He's pretty out of it!" Wakko grinned, hoping Zenny believed him. He looked over at Yakko. 'Wow. I didn't know he'd really started to like Aroma that much.' He started to remember the paddleball competition. 'They did have a weird connection with paddle ball?' "Hey Zenny? Is there a paddleball competition any time soon? Yakko loves to play paddleball." He grinned. He actually had an idea. "Yakko is the best there is you know. He's got more wins than anyone on Anima, past or present."

"The best!" Yakko held up his drink and took another sip. "No one can beat him. I mean you-I mean me. What are we talking about again...?" He set his drink back down.

"Paddleball." Wakko sighed.

"Yeah! I'm the best!" Yakko laughed.

Then fell over.

"Yakko?!" Wakko went over to him to try and help him up.

"Oh. Guess I should have started with a little less potency." Zenny smiled as he went over to Yakko and helped him up with Wakko. "One drop would probably kill an earthling, but I figured you were a tougher warner. Sorry about that fella!"

"Fine. I'm fine." Yakko tried to stand up and shake it off.

"You know, Yakko won almost every competition when he lived here." Wakko smiled at Zenny. "Yep. No one can beat him. In fact, I bet if you compared all the records he was on Anima for, he'd be the best!"

"...I don't know." Zenny seemed unsure. "Aroma's always said she's been the best."

"Well, saying and seeing are two different things." Wakko chuckled as he tried to help Yakko as he almost lost his balance. "We'll see you around. Oh! And here..." Wakko handed Zenny a phone number. "That's Dot's hotel number. My brother does like your sister, but Dot really isn't a part of it. Win or lose, she likes you. Just give her a chance? Pl-eeeease?"

Zenny looked at the number. "Well, you guys have been friendly enough." He took the number and put it in his jean jacket pocket. "I still won't help you guys out with Aroma." He said one more time. "But..." He sighed. "I will check out that paddleball thing. Not that it's gonna make a difference." He rubbed his head. "I've gotta keep my eye on her way too much." He groaned. It must have been a stronger geyser, he was talking so casually to them. "Shoot, Florgy's already trying to pull something." He yawned. "No way we can let him get away."

"We?" Wakko smiled. Was Zenny starting to remember?!

"I mean…me. I can't let him get away with it." Zenny corrected himself.

"Of course not! We'll help you out if you want." Wakko smiled.

"You?" Zenny frowned. "Why would I need your help?"

"Well, you did say we." Yakko smiled. The Icy Chill effects were slowly disappearing as his tongue started to feel warm again.

"Not you, I was talking about…" Zenny stopped. "Nevermind."

"Nevermind what?" Yakko asked. "Who's _we_ then?"

"No one. Maybe I'll give Dot another chance." Zenny said, trying to distract them. He stood up and smiled at the duo. "Guess I will see you around. Our next session probably won't be as friendly." He chuckled as he headed out the exit.

"We? Why did he say _we_?" Wakko frowned. "Did he mean Aroma?"

"If he did, he would have said so right away," Yakko replied. "Come to think of it…" Yakko didn't look so pleased. "Dot did say she knew lots more about their past, but then she grew quiet when I asked why Aroma came to Earth. Hmmm…"

"You think something's up?" Wakko asked in a worried tone. "No way. If there was, then she would have said something. Right?"

"I don't know, but let's go talk to her," Yakko decided as he headed for the exit as well.

"But she's really upset about Zenny right now. Are you sure we should?" Wakko had to ask.

Wise or not. If the Warner sister was hiding something, the Warner Brothers would find out what.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At a nameless hotel nearby…**

Dot was being very gruff as she started to eat some candy on her hotel bed. The Warners weren't going to barge in on their parents on this trip. After all, they'd know something wasn't right and would get worried. Not to mention, they were on the other side of Anima. So, they all shared a hotel for now.

Dot tried not to look back as Yakko and Wakko came back in. She wasn't in the mood for company.

"Are you hiding something about Aroma?" Yakko got straight to the point.

Dot just gawked at him. "Is that important right now? Do you guys even remember what Zenny said to me?"

"He'll call back," Wakko insisted, "but what about Aroma?"

"Who cares?" Dot growled. She turned back around.

"I do!"

Dot looked back at Yakko. He was very serious. "What? It's not a real big deal."

"You better tell me, Dot! I have the right to know!" Yakko yelled at her.

"You don't have a right to anything!" Dot yelled back at him. "And if I don't get Zenny to remember, you never will! You'll never be able to land Aroma and you know it!"

Wakko quickly scooted back and out the door. Things were getting too intense and he was not involved, nor did he want to be.

Yakko was quiet for a moment. "What happened to 'prove them wrong, Yakko'?"

"I was being nice," Dot replied bitterly. "We both know it's really up to me! All you care about is how Aroma looks, and that's never gonna land her you know."

"What do you know, huh?!" Yakko yelled back at her.

"What do I know?" Dot was a bit surprised. Yakko yelled back at her a bit harsher than she had expected. "What do you mean? Do you _actually_ like Aroma for more than just-"

"Zip it!" Yakko demanded. "You're not Zenny's in this time, I have the rights over you!" Yakko pointed and gave her a dominant look. "Baby sister, you tell me what you're hiding right now!"

Dot shirked back reflexively and her ears drooped. Yakko hadn't scolded her in that manner for many, many years. Then again, she did overstep her boundaries. "I'm sorry. I just…I just miss him."

Yakko sighed. "I know." He stopped his dominant look and posture and relaxed. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "He'll call, trust me." Yakko changed his expression to a very cheery one. "Now come on already. Tell me, what's going on with Aroma?"

"Well…" Dot gulped. "I promised her I'd never tell anyone." She sighed. "She is yours though, and you are demanding it. I guess I have no choice." She smiled at Yakko. "Truth is big brother, that's not Aroma you saw in the candy shop."

"What?" Yakko seemed stunned. "But, it looked like-!"

"-her twin sister." Dot finished. She chuckled. "Perfume is a great dancer, but Aroma has a great singing voice and you know how shy she is! She couldn't handle the attention. Her twin sister Perfume doesn’t share her singing talent, but she loves attention. So, Perfume fills in for Aroma on the outside and vice versa. After all, Perfume's fans are much easier to control. Ha ha. No one knows, nor will they ever know." Dot chuckled. "When Aroma first started her career she told me she was running from guys constantly, and she wasn't even developed yet! Zenny could only do so much. Most of the time after a concert, she actually hid in a tree. Now, even Zenny calls Aroma's twin sister, Aroma. To help with their hiding."

As she saw the expression on Yakko's face, Dot grinned. She had done the right thing after all.

"I knew it! I knew that couldn't be her." Yakko sighed with relief. "Nothing made sense about her."

"Yeah, but Big Brother. It doesn't make anything any easier," Dot warned him. "She only has boyfriends periodically and she never dates anyone that's not high class! Even with an Eternal, I don't know if you stand a chance. She used to have this notion in her head before she got to know me…that well... lower classes were uncivilized." She looked very sad again. "I guess Zenny felt the same way."

'Oh, not again! Subject change!' Yakko just grinned. "Well then. How come we never met Perfume when we came back to Anima the first time?"

Dot's expression became very sad. "That's why they finally left. See, when even Perfume couldn't handle Aroma's entourage anymore, they would all move away somewhere. Something really bad happened though, and Aroma wouldn't tell me what but…" Dot sighed. "Let's just say Zenny and Aroma aren't allowed to see Perfume anymore."

"Not allowed?" Yakko frowned. "Why? Who could keep family from seeing-?!" Then, Yakko stopped talking. "Oh. She got stuck with the wrong warner male, didn't she?"

Dot slowly nodded. "It was all Florgy's fault."

"Florgy's?" Yakko replied a bit surprised. "Why? Why does this guy keep showing up everywhere?" he whined.

"It doesn't matter," Dot replied. "I have no clue how you'd actually find Aroma. She is well protected on stage. Perfume and her are both good at paddleball, so that won't help. Aroma is much better, but Perfume wasn't a real slouch. Luckily, Perfume always went under her own name there so maybe…" She started to think. "Maybe you could possibly find Aroma there? But…" She sighed. "There are so many competitions. There's no way we'd know which one to look for." Then, Dot noticed a funny guilty look on Yakko's face. "What?"

"…Bouncing Round." Yakko replied slowly. "Maybe Paddleball Know-It-Alls or Paddleball War-ners? One of them maybe."

Dot looked at him curiously. He was looking very guilty. "How do you know it's probably one of them?"

Yakko shrugged his shoulder and laughed nervously. "Hey! You know, I never really heard her sing. Maybe there is a way to her. If she could sense the Eternal."

"Chances of that are pretty thin," Dot replied. "I wore it all night long and Zenny didn't feel anything…not a thing." Dot shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, we would have never been meant to be if I hadn't got caught. We're too different."

Yakko deciding his cue was over, opened the door and called Wakko back in.

Wakko smiled. 'Yeah! They made up!'

Yakko smiled at Dot. "She performs tonight, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. At the All Night Night Light in half an hour," Dot replied sadly. "What's it matter though…"

"He'll call." Yakko assured her again. He grinned at Wakko. "I'm taking in a show! You stay and hang out with Dot."

Wakko whined. It was obvious she'd probably just talk about Zenny.

"Just watch her. I've got to try and make contact somehow." Yakko smiled as he went quickly out the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The All Night Night Light Show…**

Yakko stared at the stage high above him. It was surrounded in double protected impenetrable glass.

Which made absolute sense as warners started to climb up on top of warners.

"Hellooooooo Aroma!"

"Aroma! Aroma!"

"Aroma! Be with ME! I make a billion wiggles a year!

"No way! Be with me!"

All the warners were yelling at her, and she wasn't even on stage yet?

Not wanting to be stuck on the bottom tier of this 'pyramid of warners' that had started to form, Yakko started to climb up to the top of it. It would be interesting to see how Aroma sang in that time. All he ever heard from her was a little lullabye to the kids.

"It's the first time…"

Yakko's ears trembled slightly. That definitely wasn't a casual lullabye.

Then, he saw her. Coming from a catwalk entrance inside the impenetrable glass.

Yakko was drinking her appearance in, as was every other warner. Her dress was made of pure red silk and shimmered as she moved. Her shawl was a see through velvet silk, a beautiful shade of red as well. Her flower…

The red within was indescribable. The red in the Earth rose on it's most beautiful day in the spring could not compare to the red within Aroma's flower. Satin red. The petals were all symmetrical, curving perfectly like }}.

All the warners had stopped talking and shouting as they stared at her. Aroma Therapy. The original lady in red.

"It's the first time…" Aroma began to sing again. "…I've gone down this lane…" She started to move down the catwalk just a bit faster. "It's the first time…I've ever gone this far. I've ever gone this far…I've ever gone this far with only you… by my side…"

Some warners couldn't help but whistle a few times.

"On this lane. Who knows what we'll land on." Aroma looked to her right at the warners trying to climb again. "O-on this lane… who knows what will ha-appen? Will I…be a-able…to resist… any…tempta-ations? Any tempta-ations? From…you…?"

Yakko was staring in a trance as he felt more warners trying to get on top again. Feeling at least three warners on top of his head, he quickly tried to scramble back up!

"My brother doesn't know…abo-out you." Aroma continued to sing. "If we get caught…we'll be in big trou-ouble. My brother doesn't know…that we are walking…down hugs and kisses… lane…"

Yakko reached the top briefly, but Aroma had already passed in the area. Other warners were still trying to get on top as well. Only the warners toward the top would be able to see Aroma at eye level, so everyone fought for all they were worth!

"I land on the red." Aroma smiled to the warner on her right. "You give me a…peck on the cheek. You…land on the blue. And I touch your ear…so sen…sually…I get booted back 10. You… go forward five. But we're gonna meet…on the green…on the gree-een…"

She started to turn back around on the catwalk. "If we play our game right, we'll… be here all night. If we play our game wrong, we'll be out…so lo-ong. This lane is so tricky. I'm a little scared…it's true. If we go a little too fast…What am I…supposed to do? I really can't do this. No wait…yes, I ca-an. I want to be with you now…tonight you'll be…my ma-an. My brother doesn't know…"

Yakko scrambled as hard as he could to the top!

"He would have…never known." Aroma continued as she walked. "About our stroll…our stroll…down hugs and kisses…down hugs and kisses…lane…he would have never known…but please don't say so lo-ong…when he wants you to fight, please don't back down, you have got to stay stro-ong. There's no going back now. What's done…is do-one. You've earned my rights, you made me yours tonight…Hugs and kisses lane made us both see the li-ight!"

Yakko was almost to the top! He HAD to see Aroma face to face again!

"A little while from now…we'll have a bouncing baby boy." Aroma smiled and sang looking to the warners on her left. "What a souvenir…of the time I finall-y… wasn't co-oy…and agreed to stroll down…"

Yakko was almost to the very top now!

"Hand in hand we stro-olled down…Hugs and kisses…Hugs and kisses..." Aroma looked to the right of her and saw a warner with a different expression on his face.

Yakko stood, looking eye to eye to her through the glass…when he remembered _Dot still had the freaking flower_! He just looked at her pleadingly.

Aroma gave the pleading warner a very sweet smile as she finished her song. "lane…"

Yakko just watched unable to do anything as Aroma went back down through the back. The funny feeling he had gotten when they played paddleball as a kid came back. The same funny sensation he had felt when he snuck out with her to play paddleball behind Dot and Zenny's back came back.

Which was probably why he fell over with a lot of the other warners in the pyramid. As he got up and dusted himself off, he looked back up at the stage. 'That…used to be mine?'


	40. Yakko's Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Forty: Yakko's competition

**Anima…1994**

Two days later…

Dot was humming happily as she came back again. "Date number two successful." She giggled. Yakko and Wakko came back to the hotel room behind her, clearly disagreeing.

"Successful?" Wakko frowned. "Are you kidding? You did nothing but laugh and make out."

"That's successful to me." Dot grinned. "No kids, just him and me." She sighed. She loved her kids, but oh just to have some alone time with her male again. Well, almost alone. Except for the nosy brothers.

"I lost count after kiss 12." Wakko looked at the competition paper he had on Yakko and Dot. "Yakko still had 4 plus 12 plus all the others."

"Yeah. At least 20 more." Dot sighed dreamily and hit her bed. "Zenny's such a good kisser."

"4 plus 12 plus 20 then." Wakko started to add the numbers. "36 kisses."

Dot just turned onto her belly and freely shook her legs back and forth. She didn't care about numbers. "He was so sweet. And so good." She flipped back over and looked at Yakko. "You should start taking lessons from him."

"I don't need lessons," Yakko whined at her.

"Sure, and Wakko only owns one mallet." Dot laughed and flipped back on her belly. "This is great. Soon, I'm sure he'll remember. We have been moving awful fast for a second date."

"How about you?" Wakko turned his attention to Yakko.

Yakko rolled his eyes. Did he have to ask him now? After all Dot's fantabulous news? "This Perfume isn't as easy to find as I thought."

"Oh, actually she is. She only lives a few blocks from her sister," Dot spoke up.

"What?" Yakko whined in frustration. "Couldn't you have told me that two days ago?"

Dot shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't feeling very enthused, so making it sound hopeless made me feel better." She flipped onto her back again and jumped off the bed. She just giggled. "Besides, what are you going to do? You should think of that first before marching up to her, don't you think?" She held up her finger. "I mean it, Big Brother, Aroma is different. She won't treat you the same way."

"What block is she on already?" Yakko grumped. Geez, baby sister's were so selfish sometimes.

"Third block, red dwelling." Dot gave in. She sighed as she watched Yakko leave. He had no clue what he was in for. She and Wakko both looked at the Eternal still on top of her head.

He was about to make the same mistake. Twice.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A block away from the third block, red dwelling.**

Yakko twirled his cane and adjusted his top hat. He couldn't spend all his wiggles just to have a high class suit. Hopefully, this Earth suit would work. He only brought it out on special occasions. Pants, Tuxedo with shirt, bowtie, top hat and a cane. He smiled as he looked at the suit. It reminded him of when he played the Ghost of Christmas Future in their Animaniacs Christmas Special. He adjusted his bowtie one more time and started to head over.

"Good morning my dear and how are you? No, no not good enough. Hello darling, how are you? No, no too fast. Good morning ma'am, fine weather isn't it? No, no that won't work either." Yakko scratched his head when he saw a warner in an Anima top hat and suit just ahead of him, talking to himself.

"Good morning Perfume, my name is Debonair. How are you? Yes, that sounds sufficient."

Yakko watched the warner start to walk up Perfumes' front walk. 'Oh great, just what I need.' He felt around himself for the flower. At least he would have a good start with that…once he found it…'Huh?.' He realized he just forgot it. Again. 'You've gotta be kidding me? I forgot again?'

The warner ahead of Yakko cleared his throat and knocked politely.

Perfume came out and smiled at the stranger who brought her flowers. "Hello."

"Good morning, Perfume, my name is-" The warner began, but Yakko quickly stepped in front of him.

"His names Debo, but enough about him. My name's Yakko."

Debonair pushed him back out of the way. "I was here first, go away." He smiled at Perfume. "My dear lovely and enigmatic Perfume. Please let me escort you to a place with very fine dining."

"Or you could hit your head with a mallet? That might actually be easier than going out with him." Yakko smiled and pointed at Debonair. He pulled out a spare mallet Wakko had lent him and gave it to her.

Perfume laughed. "What's your name again?"

"Yakko." Yakko grinned. Hey, he was already on a role.

"Perfume my dear, surely you see he is not fit for your beauty." Debonair began as he glared at Yakko. "Why, look at the strange suit he is wearing."

"Thanks." Yakko winked and took it as a compliment. "It's just like yours but better, I know. Get with me later and I'll tell you where I found it. Now, If you don't mind, I'm a little busy here." He grinned at Perfume. "Come on, let's go for a walk and talk for a bit."

"Why go for a cheap walk when you can come with me? We could dine on-"

"-stuff that tastes worse than grass," Yakko butted into Debonair's speech again. "Come on. One little stroll?"

Perfume looked at both warners. What was she supposed to do? These days her crowd was smaller, and they only came up one at a time.

"Forget the restaurant then, we could go for a ride on my yacht." Debonair growled a little bit more at Yakko.

Yakko just continued to smile at Perfume. "Could I…" Yakko's voice slid a bit. "… see that mallet for just one second?" Perfume gave up the mallet. Yakko whacked Debonair hard on the head, then leaned on it as if it were the cane instead and grinned at the flattened warner. Then he just grinned at Perfume again. "Debo's feeling a little flat, so why don't we just go already?"

Perfume laughed again.

Debonair quickly popped back up though and seized the mallet away. "How dare you."

"How is Dareyou? I don't know, haven't seen him for awhile. Nice of you to be concerned about him though." Yakko smiled at Debonair.

Debonair did not give in and instead took off his hat. He smiled sweetly at Perfume and sang a small ditty. "~For you, for you, this is for you. The love inside of me cannot help but create for you.~" He reached into his hat and brought out a bunch of beautiful flowers and gave them to her. Perfume smiled and smelled them.

It was always hard to upstage a Warner Brother though. Yakko reached into the hat very deep and pulled out…

"What is that?" Debonair yelled as a huge monster's head suddenly popped up out of it. Yakko and Perfume just watched as Debonair tried to fight and push and bounce on the creature until it went back into the hat.

"Wow, Debo, did your love make that too?" Yakko smiled innocently. "Could your love make that again? My sister loves collecting monsters as pets for some reason."

"You only entertain yourself!" Debonair shouted at him.

"Aren't I pretty good at it though?" Yakko looked over at Perfume who was trying to hide her laughter. "Actually, I think 2 out of 3 dentists would recommend it."

"Dentists?" Debonair sighed. He looked over at Perfume. "Please stop laughing and tell him where he stands."

"On the front porch?" Perfume joked. She chuckled a bit and sighed. "I'm sorry, Yakko, I don't date uncivilized warners."

Yakko's ears started to droop. Dot had been right after all. "I'm _not_ uncivilized."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Perfume apologized. "Wrong way to put it. I just don't date…"

"Troublemaking low class citizens." Debonair growled at Yakko. "I already knew that, didn't you?"

Yakko growled back at the guy. He frowned at Perfume. "I never really thought that would matter to you. You've always been pretty nice."

"It's not the money, it's…it's…" Perfume couldn't say it, but Debonair could.

"You low class warners are uncivilized and complete sociopaths," Debonair finished for her.

Yakko knew what they both meant. Some warners tended to be happy…but happy in a different way. They were as happy licking a lollipop as they were licking the grass. They were complete psychos who had way too many marbles missing. Most of them ended up being cared for in a hospital, but some who had never commited anything serious were just confined to small jobs and ended up having little or no money. In other words, they could never leave the low class.

But most warners weren't like that. Many of them knew the difference between right and wrong, no matter what class. Low class just had a bad rap and Aroma had believed it. Probably until she met Dot.

Perfume shrugged her shoulders. "Yakko, I cannot trust you and I do not know you. And Debonair…"

Debonair grinned at her.

"You're boring." Perfume said bluntly. She shut the door behind her and took off down her sidewalk.

Yakko smiled at Debonair. Ha, he wasn't out yet. If Perfume didn't really want either one, she would have gone back in and waited for them to leave. Nope, she was interested. He walked proudly behind her. He'd never been in a square off with another warner before. This could be fun.

Debonair glared at Yakko as he caught up to the two. "Step off."

"Step on. Step off? Clap on?" Yakko started to laugh and clapped his hands. "Clap off. Clap on, Clap off. The clapper." Of course, that joke was wasted on Debonair. His sense of humor would be of a different sort, and it was an Earth only product. Still, it was funny to him. "Just give up, Debo."

"It's not Debo, it's Debonair." Debonair said to him before he fixed his hat and started to walk side by side with Perfume. "My dear, where exactly are you going?"

"Nowhere near a hunter," Perfume joked. "I am going to get groceries. Why?"

"Then may I be so bold as to carry them for you?" Debonair asked sweetly.

Yakko slid up to Perfume on the other side. "Hey, do you mind if I borrow your caddy for a second?" He started to pull several things out of his pants pockets and threw them into Debonair's hands. From Yo-yo's to a small college sized refrigerator. He may not have a wacky sack, but you can't misjudge the power of the pockets. "Here, you can be so bold as to carry these."

"What is this?" Debonair started to stumble in his walk here and there since Yakko strategically put the small fridge on the top of the stack. "I demand you take this back."

"But I thought you wanted to be a caddy?" Yakko said innocently.

Perfume tried to hide her laugh again. This warner was really funny!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shopping Center…**

'Male. Male. Male.' Wakko was looking at the female warners who went one by one in the store. They had run out of food, and Wakko was in charge of making sure there was still plenty to eat.

Still, girl watching never hurt. Wakko hadn't told any of the others, but he had felt different. It wasn't anything serious, like being a dad or a male, but he had felt a bit more lonely. All his nieces and nephews were great. His new sister Aroma was great and his new brother Zenny was . . . okay. Probably better than okay he had to admit.

"Hi! Oh." Wakko stopped talking to a female warner as a male rounded the corner and glared at him. "Sorry." He continued to push the cart. He stopped in the freezer section and picked up something similar to the Earth pizza. "How many?" He threw about 50 in his cart. Needed that for a well balanced diet after all. He continued to push the cart. 'Aren't there any singles left at all?' Wakko wasn't exactly looking for anyone in particular, but ever since Yakko found out he had Aroma and Dot was back with Zenny . . .

The warner trio closeness felt like it was fading. Yakko had a family and Dot had a family. What was Wakko? An uncle. 'Could we all really fit in one tower? Or, are they eventually going to leave?' He shook his head and smiled. 'No way. They'd never leave just cause they have their own family.' He sped up to the meat section of the department. He'd have to get some stuff for sandwiches.

Still, he couldn't help but think as he sniffed some meat and threw it into the cart. Dot and Zenny were a great couple. Once the contract was void, they would be mates all the time. Same for Yakko and Aroma. Neither one admitted anything, but one day they would become mates too.

Was it selfish for Wakko to want a mate for life? A playmate for life, just like the others had? 'Nah, what am I thinking? No, I'll just stick to my usual chase of gorgeous women on Earth. Yeah. At least I have that. I'll always have that.' He was in the middle of reaching for a huge purple spotted egg that was half his size, when he felt someone else reaching for it.

He turned his head and stared.

A female warner looked back at him a bit oddly. She was clearly older by her physique, at least 400. Somewhere between 400 and 900 probably. Still, she was a short warner like Wakko actually was. Almost the same size. "Sorry, I guess you can have this."

Wakko's eyes darted all around her. No one was there? He grinned widely. "No here, take it." He held the egg out to her. "My name's Wakko."

"I'm Centric." She grinned back.

Just then, a male warner appeared over by her.

Wakko didn't even wait to hear. He'd heard it enough times. She was taken. He handed her the egg and went on his way out of the store. He sighed. 'I guess I'll just have to face it. I'll probably always be just uncle.' Nothing was wrong with Uncle though. There was nothing wrong at all with it. And Wakko hadn't been looking for a female for life.

Just, someone special to play with.

"Who was that?" The male near Centric asked.

Centric shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Brother."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile back at Perfume's place…**

All day long Yakko and Debonair fought/played over Perfume. Now, they were back on her front porch and she was about to say goodbye to the two.

"You two have been lots of fun to hang out with." Perfume smiled at the duo. Debonair was busy hitting Yakko's hands and Yakko was busy hitting his. They stopped when she said that though.

"Then, may I ask if perhaps, it would warrant a small kiss on the cheek?" Debonair asked sweetly.

Perfume just chuckled but gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What about me? Doesn't _have_ to be on the cheek though." Yakko winked.

Perfume just laughed. "Are you sure you're low class? You just don't feel like it."

"I told you, not everyone in low class is . . . like that," Yakko settled on.

Perfume just smiled. Low class had always scared her, but Yakko was a very different warner. He was so talkative and funny. And she had a funny feeling she had known him before he even knocked on her door.

Yakko felt a bit…uncomfortable as he saw Perfume's strange look at him. His tummy started to feel funny and he couldn't look at her eye to eye anymore.

Which was fine with Debonair. He stepped in front of Yakko and took off his hat politely. "My dear Perfume, if you enjoyed the events of today, perhaps we could do the same thing later tomorrow?"

"Nah, can't." Yakko stepped up and grinned at Debonair. "I have a life, so I can't always pick on ya. Sorry."

Perfume couldn't help but chuckle again. "You two take care." She went into the house and was about to close the door when Yakko shouted-

"I've got something I really want to give you!" Yakko yelled.

"Tomorrow then." Perfume smiled at him as she closed the door on the two.

"What?" Debonair was shocked. "You upstart. You hound, you really think a little humor will impress a fine lady like her?"

"It did, didn't it?" Yakko just smiled innocently. "I guess I'll see her tomorrow. You never got an answer back though? That's too bad Debo, we were getting to be good friends, weren't we?"

"Fiend. Troublemaking commoner." Debonair put his hat back on. "She would have been mine if you weren't here."

Yakko just shrugged his shoulders.

"She will not end up with you." Debonair turned his back on Yakko. "I will not give up."

"You won't? Will you give down?" Yakko grinned. "Give left? Give right? Give all around? Shake it all about?" Then, he broke into a small Earth ditty. "~Will you do the hokey pokey and then turn yourself around? Is that what it's all about?~"

Debonair just looked at the warner. What was that? It made no sense. "I'll be back."

"Yeah, that's a good one. I prefer Hasta La Vista baby for my favorite Terminator line, but whichever." Yakko watched as Debonair just left. He started to whistle and walk off. Soon, he'd go back to the hotel, get the flower from Dot, and give it to Perfume. With her wearing it, she would surely remember. Then, it would just be Zenny left. 'Ha.' He laughed to himself proudly. 'They all said I couldn't get her. Take that ma. Take that Dot. Take that everyone, I can get her. I can make her fall for me.' Then, he stopped. 'Fall for me? Wait, was she falling for me? No…no, I was just entertaining. Yeah. But still, I _could_ have her if I wanted. Ha. Ha to everyone.' He held onto his jacket proudly. "By this time tomorrow, the Eternal will be in Aroma's hands. Then, we'll get our happily ever after again."

Unfortunately, someone was right behind him who had eavesdropped. He hadn't meant to, he'd never even seen the warner. But by what he said. "My Aroma is going to get an Eternal?" He started to growl. "A female would do _anything_ to own an Eternal. If he gives it to her, I'm history. Goodbyyyee Florgy," he whined. He growled. "No way. There's no way he'll ever get her." He started to run the opposite direction full of rage. He was supposed to have her! He'd worked so lo9ng to have her. Before he even thought about it, he started to yell.

"Someone's giving Aroma an Eternal! He's gonna take her away!"

"What?" One warner on the side of him shouted. "Someone's stealing Aroma?"

"Oops." Florgy realized what he had done as he saw other warners start to crowd around him. He closed his eyes, full of guilt. "I'm sorry, Aroma."

 


	41. The Real Aroma Steps Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Forty One: The Real Aroma Steps Forward.

**Anima…1994**

The next day…

Aroma's onlookers were watching Yakko's every move. Every time he spoke, everytime he laughed, and everywhere he went. They all spied on him. They all watched him very closely. Just because Florgy said he 'thought he'd heard it', didn't mean everyone would put everything on the line. But well, this guy wasn't even from Anima anymore. He definitely did not deserve her.

Dingle and Dangle were following exceptionally close to Yakko.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Dingle whined at Dangle. "Some guy she never even met, and he just shows up with an Eternal."

"I don't know who he is but I know who he's not." Dangle growled as he saw Yakko merrily trotting across the street. "The guy stealing her away. Aroma shouldn't be his." They both nodded and continued to watch. That is, until their suspicions were confirmed.

Yakko brought the flower out briefly and smiled at it. "Soon. Soon we'll all be able to go home with this little baby."

"Little baby?" Both Dingle and Dangle yelled in surprise. They started to run quickly to the park, where a lot of Aroma's other longtime suitors were waiting.

"Did you hear that?" Dingle whined, clearly upset. "He's gonna give her an Eternal and he is gonna give her a little warner."

"Little warner would mean she's his," Dangle yelled back. "No way. Not some guy we don't even know. She should be mine."

"No, she should be mine." Dingle strongly disagreed.

"Shutup, we're almost there," Dangle simply replied as they both stopped.

A crowd. A very, very big crowd had started to form in the park. Big warners and small warners. Young warners and old warners. Every kind of warner imaginable was growling underneath the tree. Dingle and Dangle did not have to say a word. They had been wearing communication devices on them, so everywhere Yakko went, the group had heard and saw it all.

No one was taking Aroma away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aroma was yawning as she just finished getting up. She got dressed in a well-to-do pink outfit and was heading for the door. She opened it up and saw . . . an entire fleet of angry warners. "Huh?" Aroma didn't understand until she was suddenly grabbed.

"No guy is just strutting in and taking you away. Not one you never even knew." Zwanky roughly grabbed Aroma. "No way. I've worked too hard, you belong to me."

"Let go," Aroma started to struggle. "Zwanky, this isn't fair."

"I've spent everything I had to try and have you," Yorf interrupted. Froggy nodded as well beside him.

"We deserve a chance. He's not gonna give you an Eternal," Froggy added.

Everyone else shouted angrily.

Aroma stared at the angry pack. She could not even count them all. Now, she was a sensible girl. She liked warners, they were fun to be around. But by the looks of things…and by the sounds of things… she should probably skedaddle.

"Hey," Zwanky complained as he lost his grasp on her. "Dammit Aroma, you belong to us."

Aroma ran as fast as she could. 'I can't believe it happened!' she gasped, trying to run. 'Zenny said one day someone might try something. Aroma even believed it too. I did too, sort of, but this is ridiculous!' She looked behind her briefly to see if it had lightened up any. It hadn't. 'How could this happen?' Aroma yelled at herself as she leaped over a log that was in her way. She was starting to head for the park, she didn't know where else to go. 'They all want me and they can't have me, but they all still want me? That is not a good thing.' She gave a soft whine. By the looks of it, she was going to be someone's female by the end of the hour.

Then, she saw her chance. She grinned and nabbed someone's cell who had been talking as she ran by. She quickly started to dial Zenny's number.

No answer back.

'Dangit, Zenny. Why aren't you answering.' Then, she remembered. 'Oh . . . Dot. Dangarooney.' Aroma looked back again at the mob and they were gaining on her. She quickly called her second best hope. "I need help!" She yelled into the phone, before she gave her a chance to speak.

"Aroma?" Her sister replied softly. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?. Your entourage is chasing me down, that's what's wrong!" Aroma cried out desperately. "I'm heading to the forest. Please help me!"

"Okay! Don't worry, I'll be right there."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Florgy's place….**

'Genius. I am a pure genius.' Florgy looked at the contract he had just made. He knew he put his Aroma in harm's way when he had yelled out about someone giving her an Eternal. But as he started to think, he realized he could not only protect her but have her. "The power of a warner contract." He whistled for some of his guards. "Come on, fellas, gather everyone up. We're off to the park."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The park…**

Running out of her own energy, Aroma was high in a tree, hoping no one would find her. Fat chance. She already had warners climbing up for her.

"Aroma?"

Aroma grinned as she saw her sister coming. "Perfume."

Perfume tried to fight through the warners and reach the tree. "Aroma, are you okay?"

"They've gone mad," Aroma yelled at her. "Please help me."

Perfume looked all around at the warners. Some were actually starting to notice her own beauty.

"Wow. You're just as beautiful as your sister." One warner commented as he grabbed Perfume's arm.

"She just dances though, she doesn't sing," another one commented as he pointed to Aroma in the tree. "There's our little caged bird."

"Let me go!" Aroma screamed as she tried to kick warners back. "I'm not becoming anyone's female. Especially not by force."

With most attention on Aroma, Perfume tried to think of what to do. But, time was running out and sooner or later-

Too late. A warner brought out an axe and started to chop at the tree. A few others joined him in trying to bring down the tree.

"Help me, Sister!" Aroma whined desperately as she was finally being pulled to some of her old suitors. "Please help me!" She tried to kick them off with all her might.

"Stop it!" Perfume yelled at them. "You can't all have her!"

"She's gonna end up with one of us," Someone from behind her yelled. "Who it is, is anyone's guess," he chuckled. "The winning test for dad will figure that one out for us."

Perfume's mouth just kerplunked. 'Test?' She looked up at Aroma in the tree who was still being pulled by warners. 'Winning test…' It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

Aroma had just become the trophy of a competition. The pregnancy test after the fact would declare the winner.

"You hounds. You're all _hounds_. You're worse than hounds!" Perfume started to hit them, but knew it would do no good. 'My sister's in trouble and it's all my fault. It's all my fault! I can't let her take the wrap for me. I can't, she doesn't deserve it. "I'm the real Aroma Therapy."

No one was listening though as the tree completely snapped and started to fall.

"I'm the real Aroma Therapy." She tried again. Seeing no one still took her seriously, she closed her eyes. After she did this, her fate would be sealed. But, her sister would be free. She cleared her throat briefly which had become very dry, as she started to sing. "~Hand in hand we strolled do-own…Hugs and kisses…~"

Everyone turned in one fluid motion to look at Aroma. The real Aroma.

"…lane." Aroma squealed out.

Perfume, the real Perfume was soon freed. She looked sadly at her sister. "Aroma…"

Aroma closed her eyes tightly. She knew any second they would come for her. She'd be someone's female and that would be it. She bit her lip, waiting for the impact.

"Hold on right there!"

Aroma's eyes lit up. She turned around and saw…Florgy?

Florgy grinned from ear to ear at her. He had just called his entire security fleet to get in front of the mob. "Aroma Therapy. You're the real one? My, my, my…"

"Florgy? You came!" Perfume squealed in delight. She knew Florgy had the power of money to always get what he wanted. "You saved us."

"Not you." Florgy frowned at Perfume. "You tricked me." He grinned at Aroma. "I only want my real singer." He gestured towards his guards who were holding everyone back. "Aroma. The real Aroma…" He grinned. Now he understood why Aroma had refused to sing for him. She had always told him it would lower concert costs eventually. He never bought it, but he never would have guessed she was actually switched. "It's a good thing I showed up now. And not earlier." He was grinning so deceptively.

Which Perfume didn't like. "Florgy?"

Florgy held up the contract he had just drawn up to the real Aroma. "You are leaving this park as someone's female. Just who's is up to you."

Aroma read his contract and frowned. "Safety? In return, a vow to give you a child?" She growled. "You do not even know me."

"Actually, I do," Florgy smiled. "You were the sweet shy sister who _never_ messed around with any low class citizens. You _never_ played guess the kissy face or Tag with warners you didn't know. You're perfect in every way." He wiggled the contract. "What's it gonna be, Aroma?"

Aroma looked around. She knew Florgy was keeping them back. The moment she said 'no', he'd call off the protection. She knew she was trapped. Either trampled by a huge force of warners, or Florgy's contract. She stared at the contract carefully. According to it, even before they had their first child, she would ultimately be signing that she would be his female. There would be no backing out, and Anima would consider it valid. 'Taken to Phloren to live in peace.' She looked over at Perfume. Her sister was still receiving many stares.

Florgy smiled. He knew what Aroma was thinking. "I'll take care of her too, I promise."

Aroma stared at Florgy, clearly upset but she knew she had no choice.

Florgy was grinning from ear to ear. "Submitting?" He brought out a writing utensil and held the contract firmly up in front of her. "I promise I will honor this and make you very happy, Aroma."

"Aroma?" Perfume asked shakily. "Aroma, please don't. We'll figure out something."

"Not in time," Aroma replied softly. She looked at the contract Florgy was holding up to her. "You will escort Perfume somewhere safe? You promise?"

Florgy grinned. "Absolutely. An isolated planet, or even with us to Phloren if you wish."

"Zenny?" Aroma asked hesitantly.

"He'll be fine here. You've got to break that bond sooner or later." Florgy smiled. "As for your entourage, I have the finest security around. Look around yourself, each of them is exclusively trained." Aroma looked around herself. All her admirers were still at bay by Florgy's security. Aroma gulped slightly but nodded her head yes. What choice did she have? She slowly started to put the writing utensil to the contract.

"Dammit Aroma, let me go get Zenny!" Perfume whined at her. "Please?"

"…" Florgy sighed, but smiled as Aroma finished signing the contract. "You know what? He is my big brother now, I guess you should go get him."

Perfume growled at him but took off at breakneck speed. Aroma hadn't known where Zenny was, and she wished she would have told her on the phone because she knew exactly where he'd been at. Although, he probably couldn't have done anything against so many. He still had to know.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dot's hotel room…**

Dot giggled with Zenny as they continued to play Marco Polo. Yakko was gone on a desperate attempt to get Aroma to accept his flower and Wakko was off at the store again. The Warners had already consumed everything he bought. So, with both of them being gone…

Now was the PERFECT time they could finally be alone. And PLAY.

Just like they had planned out.

"Marco," Dot giggled as she just missed Zenny. She was blindfolded and trying to find her Polo.

"Polo." Zenny smiled.

"Marco!" Dot laughed as she tried to get him again.

"Zenny!"

The door was suddenly opened abruptly as Zenny saw his sister Aroma standing there. "What is it, Aroma?"

"No more fooling. Everyone knows I'm not Aroma," Perfume whined at him. "Something big is happening, you've got to come quicks. Aroma's going to give her rights to Florgy.

"What?!" Both Dot and Zenny yelled in surprise. All three of them started to run.

Past Yakko. Which left a bizarre look on his face. Number one, he wasn't informed Zenny was supposed to be around. Number two, why was everyone running? So, he quickly joined in. They all kept running.

Past Wakko. Who having the same thoughts as Yakko did before him, quickly joined in. "What's going on, Yakko?" Wakko quickly asked.

"I don't know. I just joined." Yakko answered back. He looked over at Dot. "Hey Dot, what's going-?"

"You might lose Aroma forever!" Dot shot back at him as she kept running at a high top speed.

"What?!" Yakko and Wakko both shouted. What was that supposed to mean?

"Tell me what happened Perfume," Zenny yelled at his sister.

"Well, someone started a rumor that some guy was gonna give Aroma an Eternal," Perfume said beneath breaths as she quickly kept running. "Everyone got really angry, and you know how possessive those guys are. So, they all went after me, thinking I was really her. I couldn't handle it, and I scrambled up into a tree. I tried to call you, but _you_ weren't answering your phone because you were with Dot! So, I called Aroma to help. Then she came down and they were grabbing me and they were actually cutting the tree down to get me! I was so scared!" Perfume whined desperately. "Aroma wouldn't let me take the rap, so she told them she was the real Aroma. When they didn't believe her, she sang a small ditty. She was taking the pressure back on herself."

"Is she okay?" Zenny asked.

"No. Florgy came and he had his best security come by. You know Florgy's security, No one wanted to mess with them. But, Florgy started to take advantage of the situation. He had already drawn up a contract beforehand. Zenny, Florgy's forcing Aroma to choose him in exchange for safety!"

"Oh no he isn't!" Yakko and Zenny both yelled simultaneously.

Dot glared at Yakko. "Was it you? Did you say that out loud?"

"Let's not place blame right now," Yakko shouted back. "Let's just hurry and get there, okay?" No sooner did he say that, did the tons of complaining warners show up ahead. Yakko, Zenny, Perfume, Dot and Wakko all bounced off the top of their heads to get into the center to the action.

"Aroma Therapy, you hold it right there!" Zenny yelled at Aroma disapprovingly as he came over to her. He glared at Florgy. "Florgy, how dare you try and use Aroma like this."

"Hey. I wanted the beautiful singer." Florgy smiled at Aroma. "So, I don't know her half as well, big deal. I always get what I want." He held his hand up in the air. "Don't get any ideas brother, one snap of my fingers and my security will let all the warners rush in."

"Florgy, you're a jerk!" Perfume yelled angrily at him. "I can't believe I had you in my top ten."

"Hey, I'm still doing a good thing, 'sis'." Florgy smiled at Perfume. "We are all moving to Phloren together. Well, not Zenny, but you're more then welcome. Doesn't that make you happy?"

At that point, Yakko started to do something very unusual. He started to march up to Florgy. And slapped him right across the face.

Everyone just stared. Yakko just hit someone?

"Aroma isn't property!" Yakko scolded him like he was a little puppy that was stepping out of line. "You don't own her, and you _never_ will." He looked over at Aroma. He knew it was his fault this happened. He had to get her out. If he didn't, and they did change the past, what would their future be turned into?

"Now, a fight with Zenny, I could see that." Florgy wiped his face. "But you, I don't even _know_ you. Were you close to the real Aroma?"

"Closer than you'll ever be," Yakko sneered at him. "You've been nothing but a pain since we first met. Back off."

Florgy held his fingers up. "One snap and my security is gone."

"One snap and your arm is broken," Yakko yelled back threateningly. He pulled his imaginary sleeves up. Wakko and Dot both had their mouths opened wide. Yakko hadn't been in a real fight for a really long time. A really, really long time. Yakko was a yakker, a good guy, a mellow warner. He never had to fight. But he had too now.

"What is wrong with this picture?" Zenny growled at the two. "I have the rights to Aroma. If you want her, you fight me, Florgy."

"Wrong!" Yakko yelled back at him. He looked over at Aroma and dug out the Eternal, placing it in her hands. "Remember, Aroma? 2007? Experiment? 41590? You've gotta remember, Scented."

Aroma held the Eternal in her hands. "Experiment?"

"You can't have Aroma." Yakko turned his attention toward Florgy. He motioned towards Wakko.

Wakko trembled a bit but quickly came to his side. 'Please don't ask me to fight. Please don't ask me to fight.'

"Wacky sack," Yakko simply said. Wakko sighed with relief and pulled out his wacky sack. Yakko pulled out the photo album and showed it to Aroma first. "Remember?" He growled and then showed it to Florgy. "See those? Yeah, _those_? See who's in that picture?"

Florgy didn't understand what he was seeing. This Yakko character had Aroma beside him, holding a baby and a little girl warner, with a little boy warner near his side. "What?"

"Those are _ours_." Yakko growled at him. He held Aroma's hand possessively. "She's already my female." Everyone but Dot and Wakko just looked plain shocked at Yakko's declaration.

Dot held Zenny back though. "He's helping Zenny, trust me. Yakko is trying to save Aroma."

Aroma looked completely confused at him, but stared at the photo album. 'It is me…but when…how?' She looked at the children in the photo. 'Three little warners? How could I have that?'

////"~Someone's happy to see you today. Someone's happy to see you today. They give a smile and they brighten your day. Someone's happy to see you today.~" Polka Dot sang softly to her Tiger. He was still so scared for some reason. "Who is it that's happy to see you today? Who is it that's happy to see you today? Tell me now, Tiger, please just say. Who is happy to see you today?"

Tiger just sang very softly. "~Someone's happy to see me today. Someone's happy to see me today. They give a smile and they brighten my day. Someone's happy to see me today.~"

Polka Dot continued. "~Who is happy to see you today? Who is happy to see you today? Who's giving you a smile and brightening your day? Who is happy to see you today?~"

Tiger hung on tighter. "~Mommy's happy to see me today. Mommy's happy to see me today. She gives me a smile, hip hip hooray! I feel special, I'm loved today.~"

"Yeah." Polka Dot grinned as she bounced. "But, you should be cheery when you sing the song."

"Yeah." the real Dot smiled. She started to bounce beside Polka Dot. "~Who else is happy to see you today. Your Auntie Dottie. Don't forget that, okay?~"////

"Tiger?" Aroma softly whispered. She kept staring at the Eternal. "Polka Dot? I was . . . Polka Dot?"

 


	42. Tiny Mistake Corrected

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Forty-Two: Tiny Mistake Corrected.

**Anima…1994.**

**Park…**

Wakko and Dot both began to cheer and whistle. All the trio had had was the album to feed off of. Aroma actually had them feeding her the truth. They were sooo glad it worked.

"We have kids? We have kids. We have kids?" Aroma started to get very antsy. Suddenly, tons of new lights were coming on in her head. "Tiger?! Yakko, what happened to the kids? Why did my memory go out? Why are we in the past?"

Zenny scratched his head. "What's going on?"

Yakko grinned at Aroma and tossed the Eternal to Zenny. He looked back at Aroma. "Uhh…I don't know. I don't know and I don't know."

"What is going on here?" Florgy whined. "Are you serious?"

Aroma smiled at Yakko. She looked over at Florgy. "Yes, I had slight amnesia, but it's true. We have four little warners now. Tiger, Caress, Enchantment, and our newborn." She smiled as she thought about them. Then, became very worried. What had happened? How were they going to get back?

All the warners behind whined as well, but the law was the law. If anyone rushed Aroma now, they would probably face a very bad fate. Disgruntled and clearly displeased, they all started to go on their way. Only Florgy remained, staring at Aroma. Speechless.

Aroma looked over at Perfume. "Perfume." She quickly went over and held her tight.

Perfume seemed a bit confused, but held Aroma tight as well. "It's okay, sis, you're gonna be fine." Aroma continued to hold her tightly.

"Zenny? You're the last one." Dot smiled sweetly at him as she gave him the Eternal. "Do you remember us yet?"

"Remember?" Zenny had a very bizarre expression on his face. He had no clue what Aroma or the others were talking about.

"Just stare at it, okay, and the album." Dot quickly ran over and stole the photo album from Aroma and quickly shot back to him. "And me, Zenny. Look at me. Think. How is it we connect so well?"

Zenny just stared at the photo album. His mind was drawing a blank.

"How can it be true?" Florgy whined as he raised his contract. "You mean, this is all worthless?"

Yakko just flashed him a 'you-just-wish-I-didn't-show-up' grin.

"What about the kids? What about Tiger?" Aroma started getting very antsy again.

"Aroma," Perfume whined. "I don't get it. You never had kids."

"How can we get back to them?" Aroma said, staring at Yakko. "Please tell me there's a reason we're here."

"To be out of the way," Dot answered back. She stared at Zenny. "Don't you remember yet? Please Zenny, you've got to remember."

"We aren't certain, but we think if we all remember, somehow we'll go back," Yakko explained to Aroma. "It was the last thing I heard."

"Zenny. Zenny needs to remember," Aroma agreed. She went over to her brother. "Come on, Zenny, you have to remember. We do not belong here."

Zenny stared at the Eternal and at Dot. He stared at the Warner Brothers and he stared at Dot. He kept going back and forth, mostly staring at the album. 'Pictures of me with Dot. With kids? I had kids? I would never have kids.' "This can't be right. I would never want any kids."

"Zenny," Dot said sadly. "Come on. Zenny Jr.? Cutie Pie? Our baby Ember?"

The warners were all starting to get restless.

"Then where are these kids?" Florgy growled, still not giving up.

Yakko growled back. "Will you just go already?"

"This is a trick. If you had kids, you could present them to me," Florgy yelled at Yakko. "No way. Aroma signed this contract, she is mine."

"She was mine first, and she can't have two males. Now scram," Yakko yelled even more angrily. He glared at Zenny. 'Geez, figure it out already.'

"No way. I want to see them." Florgy protested. "Otherwise, she made an agreement with me."

"You can't see them, idiot. They're in the future and haven't been born," Dot shot back at him. This guy was getting on everyone's nerves.

"What?" Florgy growled. "Future? The future doesn't count, the present does." He held up the contract, then started to dial his cell phone. "Hello? Hi there. I have a contract legally signed making Aroma Therapy my mate, and someone else is claiming they are already hers. I need proof ASAP."

"Oh damn." Yakko looked over at Zenny more attentively. The kids weren't born yet, and Aroma wasn't his yet. If Florgy got the proof before Zenny remembered-

"Oh, so she doesn't? I thought so." Florgy laughed triumphantly as he bounced up and down. "Yes, I believe some enforcement is necessary. As much as you can spare, thank you." He hung up the phone. "She is mine, Yakko. Give up the trick now." In just mere moments, a battalion of professional warner suits gathered around the area. Always wearing a professional suit with shades, these warners always had a simple motive: Protect the law in any way possible. Florgy went up to one and showed them the agreement. He nodded and motioned to Aroma.

Aroma didn't know what to do. She looked over at Zenny again. 'Please remember Zenny. Please, please, please.'

Not getting her to come willingly, one of the warner suits flung a special rope around her hands, which magically turned the loop into cuffs and started to drag her. Yakko quickly grabbed the cuffs though and held her back. He growled at the suits.

"According to our records, Aroma Therapy was available before the contract was signed," one suit replied, holding Florgy's contract. "She signed it willingly in desperation. She must uphold it."

"It's called freaking blackmail on Earth!" Yakko protested.

"This is not Earth," one of the other suits replied. "One male to one female." He looked over at Aroma. "If you do not cooperate, you will go through Lovers Loburn and never be allowed to return or associate with anyone upon Anima."

Aroma looked around. What was she supposed to do? 'Lovers Loburn? That will hurt so much. And I'll never have my children.' She looked over at Zenny. Then, she looked over at Yakko sadly. "What if we can't get back after all?"

Yakko opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Aroma looked into his eyes and knew the answer to that. If they couldn't go back, they'd keep running their own lives. The Warners would probably not stay on Earth, considering it made them easy targets. Aroma would be safe on Phloren, having Florgy's children instead. Zenny would probably be safe. But, the experimenting would continue on unsuspecting other species. It would not be stopped. The future, would be completely different. Then, perhaps a warner could be turned into the one who destroyed the universe. "Don't quit looking. Tell Pinky and the Brain to keep searching," Aroma insisted. Still, it felt like such a loss. Her children that she knew and loved . . .

Would never be born. New children, between her and Florgy would prosper instead. It could be nice, living on Phloren. Among many planets, it was considered by most to be a paradise. She would have new children to learn to love. But . . .

Aroma looked at Yakko squarely in the eyes. For some reason, the future however bleak it had been, had started to be okay. It had started to adjust and become very happy and well. She had grown used to having Yakko by her side. 'Made a so-so father. We only played once, didn't mean anything. We only kissed a couple times.'

"Aroma, come here," Florgy demanded. Aroma didn't move. The warner suit who had roped her previously handed the reigns over to Florgy. Florgy did not hesitate to pull. "You are mine now, you agreed. Now come here."

"You must obey your male," one of the suits reminded her. "Or you will go through Lover's Loburn."

"Zenny, for the love of everything zany, remember!" Dot practically screamed at him as she shook him.

Yakko held Aroma back though and growled at Florgy. "There are two sides to that coin. You have to be kind to her. Pulling her to you isn't being kind."

Florgy stopped and realized Yakko was right. "You're actually right." Florgy smiled at Aroma. "No use making you scared of me before we have our first session."

"First session?" Aroma seemed confused.

"First session involving creating a little warner." Florgy grinned in joy. "Florgy Jr., of course."

Yakko's mind had been on auto. He wasn't even thinking about what he did. He just did it. He grabbed the rope just a little ways from Aroma's hands and pulled as hard as he could.

Florgy unsuspecting of the action, fell flat on his face.

Aroma's mouth dropped as she stared at Florgy. Then, her arm was yanked by Yakko. He dragged her over to Zenny.

"Dangit, Zenny. It ain't that hard." Yakko shook the Eternal in Zenny's hand aggressively. They were running out of time. "We were experiments. You met Dot there and had kids. You faked your death. You met us when you saved Caress and Scratchy. You knew Pinky and the Brain. We rescued Dot and Aroma on Turyip. You bonded with your kids. The Tiger came and zapped us."

"Aroma?" Florgy tried to call her sweetly after he got up and dusted himself off. "Come honey, we need to pack for Phloren right away."

Aroma frowned. Yes, she was supposed to obey. Even though a contract said Florgy would be hers though, she _still_ considered Yakko her male. Unfortunately, even though Florgy had to be sweet to his female, the warner suits did not. They were there to enforce warner law. One of them grabbed Florgy's rope back and pulled Aroma forward again.

Yakko held the rope firm though. "Quit it. She doesn't belong to him."

"Sir." One of the suits went over to him. "Calmly. Step. Away. This is a no-win situation for you. If you do not, and you make us fight with you…" He sighed. "You will be sentenced to 150 years in the nearest convenient jail we can locate. If you try to escape that, you will be sentenced to 500 years in another planet's jail system. This is usually much harder to handle."

"Yakko!" Wakko and Dot both called out desperately.

Yakko looked over at them. He looked over at Aroma. He looked over at them. He looked over at Aroma.

"Zenny?" Dot whined as she started to hug him. She held the flower up to him closer. "Concentrate. Please."

Zenny kept staring at the flower. Sooner or later, something had to come back. Right?

Yakko looked back at Zenny hopefully as well, but changed directions when he saw Aroma was getting tugged again. He quickly stepped in, and the suit who had talked to him earlier held him back.

If he struggled, he would be considered 'fighting them'. And fighting the warner suits was not an easy thing to do. They weren't average warners. Average warners only fought over rights to a girl usually. Suits were trained to professionally fight for a career. They enforced the law. Even if he snapped his fingers and made anvils land on their heads, they would shield themselves and conjure up one very gigantic one for him instead. Physically, mentally, and magically, they were always the best of the best. Besides which, Yakko hadn't even fought since before he left for Earth. He wouldn't stand a chance.

Dot and Wakko were BOTH looking pleadingly at Zenny. The Eternal worked on everyone differently. It took weeks for Yakko, a few days for Dot, and almost an instant touch for Wakko to realize something was very wrong. They had been lucky with Aroma, but Zenny wasn't moving as fast. What if he didn't figure it out fast enough? What if he was still clueless, and Yakko-

Yakko started to struggle and knocked the warner suit out of the way then pulled on Aroma's rope again.

. . . did something stupid. In a matter of seconds after the stunt, Yakko was down on the ground and clearly 'decomissioned'. He could barely move now. He lifted his head up and watched Aroma slowly being pulled/slowly walking to Florgy. 'No . . . Scented.' He closed his eyes briefly.

**////"Of course. Yeah. Best Day Ever." Yakko grinned. "Best day. Best…whuh?"**

**Dot grinned as she saw the look on Yakko. She knew who he just spotted. After all, Polka Dot was a Good-looking warner too.**

**When Polka Dot saw Yakko…she turned back around quickly. Zenny who was standing by her side, was not looking very pleased at Yakko's expression. He walked over to him, letting him know where he stood with her.**

**Dot giggled. Polka Dot was definitely surprised. "Her name's Aroma, Yakko."////**

Yakko tried to wiggle his tail, but even that was hurting too much. He just watched as Aroma got pulled closer and closer to Florgy…

**////"I didn't hide, I just wasn't in the spotlight like the famous Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner." Aroma laughed. "Warner as a last name? How original."**

**Yakko had to growl at that one. "No one ever knew though. Besides, what's your clan's name, huh? Perfume?"**

**Aroma didn't think that was very funny. Especially since he wasn't too far off the mark. "Oh yeah? What's your clan name? Never exactly heard you mention it."**

**Ah, Yakko knew that was coming. "Just give up Scented, I have got you pegged. Your moves, your circles, your-."**

**"flips? I don't think so." Aroma interrupted as she flipped back.**

**Yakko caught her though and turned around. "Don't think so huh? I highly doubt that-"**

**"-that you know everything." Aroma interrupted again as she started to circle him. "There's no way you'll-."**

**"-know what hit me? I highly doubt that too." Yakko grinned.////**

'She played paddleball like no other.' Yakko thought sadly as she was getting closer and closer to Florgy.

**////"My parents are checking out Dens." She said softly. She smiled. "Sorry, I'm kind of shy."**

**"That's fine. I'm kinda not." Yakko grinned as he put his thumbs below his suspenders. He didn't wear a shirt, but he did wear suspenders. He continued to play with his paddleball. "So, what's your name?."**

**"Well, it's a funny name." The little warner frowned as she played with her paddleball too. "Momma says it's a high class name, and I'll grow to like it." The girl made a sour face.**

**"Oh, my name's Yakko." Yakko laughed.**

**"You can call me Scented. It's like my name, but it's not as weird." The little warner smiled. She slightly blushed. "Umm…how long have you been here?"////**

Yeah. She had played like no one else. No one else could replace her at paddleball. She was second only to him. Maybe. '…Scented…' Still, that wasn't the only thing running through his mind. So much, there was so much. 'I didn't like her. She was hot. She was just hot. I'm just losing a hot chick. That's all.'

**//// Eventually though, he awoke, expecting just to turn on his side.**

**Instead, Yakko saw Aroma's face peacefully sleeping not more than a few feet away from him. 'Zenny. Zenny. Zenny. Zenny.' He kept repeating it over and over in his head. But there she was, sooo close to him. He and Wakko had both been so good since they first saw her. They didn't grab her, they didn't kiss her, they barely catcalled her that one time. 'He took on those slaughterers, I've seen him fight, don't be stupid, don't be stupid.'**

**Then Aroma started to yawn.**

**And he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her and threw a big kiss on her, just like he used to give Hello Nurse.**

**Aroma woke up in surprise as she felt lips on top of hers, practically smothering her. Her first instinct was to push the offender away and call out for Zenny to beat the crap out of him. Then, when she opened her eyes, she realized it was Yakko. And as out of sorts as that bizarre kiss was, she was his female now. She could not turn him away.**

**So, she started to gently kiss him back.**

**Yakko's eyes grew very wide when he realized he was being kissed back, and moments later he involuntarily jumped back and tripped over his cot. He tried to keep his balance but eventually fell down. "Uhhh…"**

**As he looked up he saw Aroma standing above him.**

**"Are you alright?" She asked in concern.**

**Yakko quickly got up. "What the heck was that?." he pointed to her. "You kissed me back?!"**

**"Uhhh…yeah." Aroma said it as if it should have been quite obvious.**

**"Why? What?" Yakko started to hit his head. In all his years of chasing females, warners or humans or cartoons, he would always be turned away. It was expected, it was always expected. But here, here she actually kissed him back. She actually kissed him?**

**Yakko just experienced something new: his first shared kiss.////**

Yakko stretched out his hand pathetically as he saw Aroma reach Florgy. Florgy grinned from ear to ear and spinning her around, brought her down for a kiss.

**//// Florgy glared at Yakko and pulled him closer. "The only reason you ended up with her is because of a tiny mistake I made. Remember that. She should have been mine." He let Yakko's hand go and started to walk away.**

**"Okay, that wasn't fun." Yakko looked over at Aroma. "Am I gonna run into that again?"**

**"Over and over." Zenny answered from behind him. "So you better start fighting and stop just kissing her to prove it."**

**Yakko grinned. Well, proving it was funner than fighting. Still, what did that guy mean by a tiny mistake? Oh well, it didn't matter anyhow. Aroma was his female and she had had his kids. The past could never be changed.////**

"No." Dot and Wakko tried to run forward as they saw Yakko in the process of being picked up by the suits.

"Do not interrupt. This was his choice." A suit in front of them replied. "If you interrupt, both of you will go to jail for 50 years."

"Don’t do anything stupid sibs!" Yakko yelled out to them as he was being brought up from the dirt finally. He looked sadly at them. "I just couldn't . . ."

Yakko didn't need to finish. Dot and Wakko nodded their heads.

"Keep trying I guess," Yakko chuckled fakely. "And uhhh, give my best to the new-" He couldn't even finish as he looked at Aroma, over in another suit's custody.

Dot and Wakko looked sadly at Yakko. It wasn't right, but they understood. Sure, they would get Zenny to remember. But by then, Florgy would make his declaration as Aroma's male more than just a simple contract. By that time, what kind of future could they return to?

Yakko just closed his eyes pathetically as he entered the suit's custody vehicle. Another sentence, here he comes . . .

 


	43. Tripping Through Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Forty-Three: Tripping Through Time

**Anima....2007**

Mikey looked back at the warners. His miniature brothers and sisters. He smiled. Scratchansniff was taking the kids out on the town with some kind of help. A female warner that shouldn't be there, but was.

Perfume smiled down at her niece, Caress. "First, we'll stop off and get some super yummy candy. What do ya say, Caress?"

Caress shrugged her shoulders. The kids were still not very happy, but they tried their best to stay happy.

Perfume looked over at Scratchansniff. "Scratchy, I don't understand it. Where could they have gone?"

Scratchansniff just shrugged his shoulders. "I've no idea." He smiled at Perfume. "Zank goodness I have your help with them though. I'd have no idea what to do."

"Oh, I know Anima like the back of my hand," Perfume smiled. "I still say, you can stay with me and Bonkers until we figure out what happened."

Scratchansniff nodded. "Perhaps I should. I thought maybe zey would come back." He sighed. He didn't want to reveal to the kids he was starting to give up hope. He looked up at the strange small section of the sky with large dark purple and pink ominous looking clouds. They had been there for quite some time. What were they? He usually didn't dwell on it too long. It was a foreign planet, he did not understand much.

"Bonkers and I don't mind at all," Perfume smiled. "We've set up extra rooms and everything. They'll be super fine, don't worry. And don't give up hope, I know my sister and brother. They'll find a way back, wherever they are."

Mikey frowned. 'Great. I don't remember her.' He pulled out an Eternal. "They're changing things. This isn't good." He pushed the flower back away and started to follow. 'I'm probably running out of time. I have to nab the kids before The Tiger figures out Yakko had an Eternal.' He followed the group steadily. Sooner or later, his chance would have to come. And it did. Much later actually. Scratchansniff had taken Perfume's advice and he and the children left the safety of the Den for her home. The kids were far from happy. Where were their mommies and daddies and uncles and aunties? Still, they went ahead and went to the bed in the strange place.

That's when Mikey made his move. Scratchansniff and Perfume were in the other room talking. The kids were alone. Most likely, one of them wasn't completely asleep. "Hey. Do you want me to take you back to your parents?"

Cutie Pie's ears were still alert. She heard the strange voice from the window. She looked out and it didn't look like a scientist. 'Must be okay then.' She opened the window. "Can you really?"

"Shh." Mikey frowned. "If Scratchy finds out, he'll want to come and he could get hurt. The fewer the better. Now, do you want to go back to your family?"

"I do," Zenny Jr. got up right next to his sister.

"Me too," Caress added as she got up from her bed. She looked at the stranger. "Can we really trust you?"

"Yeah. I'm a good guy." Mikey smiled. That one downfall of warners, would actually be a good thing for once. Wanting trust and friendship with everyone. "Trust me. We have to take a small detour, but I will get you back home. Your parents aren't that far away. It's dangerous, but nothing you can't handle, right?"

"What about Scratchy and Auntie Perfume?" Cutie asked curiously.

"They'll be fine. We'll leave a little note. Now, trust me." Mikey smiled. "Grab your brothers and sisters. You all want to get back to them safely."

They all grinned and started to nod. Caress carefully picked up her newborn brother. Cutie Pie picked up her baby sister Ember while Zenny picked up Enchantment.

Mikey helped them out the window one by one. Then, they all went to his spaceship. Before he left though, like he promised he tacked a note to the back of the kids' door for Scratchansniff and Perfume.

_**Kids are safe. Are keeping them from The Tiger. Will get them back to their parents someday.** _

_**Mikey** _

Satisfied with his note, he scooted out of the window and out of sight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anima...2007. The Den.**

"Look. He's finally waking up."

"Yakko! Yakko, wake up."

"-And how did you get more Eternals? Yakko?"

Yakko groggily started to wake up. He looked around himself and realized . . . he was back in the Den? He instantly stood up and looked around. Aroma, Dot, Zenny and Wakko were all staring at him in a confusing manner.

But Yakko didn't care. "Zenny, it's about time you remembered! Just in the nick of time."

Zenny frowned. "It would have been easier if you gave me more than one flower."

Yakko shrugged his shoulders. He only had one flower. He started to look around. "Careeee-eeesss."

"Gone," Dot frowned. "They're not here. Grammy Happy says they moved away just yesterday."

"To Perfume's house." Aroma was grinning with joy. They had actually changed the future. Perfume was okay now.

"We called the old number though, but she doesn't live there anymore," Zenny sighed. "She moved."

"So now, we don't know where to look," Wakko whined. He kept staring at Yakko. "Hey Yakko? Are you okay now?"

"Super." Yakko grinned. "Ah, can't be that hard to find them. Just call up Scratchy! He carries one of them cells." He yanked out a big piece of paper from nowhere with a large phone number on it. "Here ya go."

Zenny grinned and started to dial. He looked back at Yakko a bit funny though. "You're down to three. Don't forget."

"Three?" Yakko asked. What did he mean?

"Don't listen to him," Wakko chuckled. He patted his brother on the back. He never knew he had it in him.

Yakko just looked oddly at him, but didn't dwell on it too much. They were finally where they should be.

Zenny did not look happy as he listened to Scratchansniff. He cleared his throat and put the phone away. "Well, good news is Scratchy is okay." No one liked the way he put it.

"What's the bad news?" Dot slowly asked.

"Kids are missing. Scratchansniff lost them." Zenny looked at Dot sadly. "I'm so sorry. He's bringing the note that was left."

"How many kids? Our kids? All of them?" Dot asked in a panic.

"All of them." Zenny looked sadly at Aroma. "Even your newborn." Aroma put her hands over her mouth. Newborns were so fragile.

"Who would steal them?" Wakko whined. "Who? The Tiger?" He stomped his foot on the ground. "This isn't right. What does he want with us?"

Zenny went over and held Dot tenderly. "I'm sorry. We are gonna find them. We've got really tough kids, Honey."

Yakko glanced over at Aroma. This was probably really upsetting for her too. He was thinking about what to do, when she had already made the first move.

She had went over and started to hold him tightly. "Gone." She whispered. "All gone. Even the new..." A bit surprised by her boldness, but not showing it, Yakko just let her hold him. He even tried to hold her back a little in comfort. 'My little monkey is gone?' He tried not to show how upset he'd been. But he had always been so close to Caress. "It's gonna be okay. We'll get them back." He tried to grin. "There's no reason to worry. At least were in the right time now."

"Warners?" Scratchansniff approached slowly, Perfume and Bonkers also behind him.

"Note?" Zenny asked a bit gruff. When Scratchansniff presented the note, Zenny read it out loud. "Kids are safe. Are keeping them from The Tiger. Will get them back to their parents someday. Mikey."

"That's it," Dot whined as she took the note. "That's all? No reason, no nothing. Who the heck is Mikey?" She looked at the others. "Did anyone know a Mikey?"

"At least, he's keeping them from The Tiger," Wakko tried to add comfortingly. "He said he'll bring them back someday."

"I don't want them back someday, I want my little warners back now!" Dot yelled angrily.

She groaned when Zenny started to rub her shoulders. "Calm down. We are going to get them back."

Aroma started to back off of Yakko and looked at Scratchy. "Dr. Scratchansniff? What about my Tiger?"

Perfume stepped over to Aroma sadly. "I'm sorry sweety. He never came back."

"Really sorry about that, sis." Bonkers replied.

Aroma looked over at Bonkers. She smiled. At least Perfume had finally made a decision. But..."Still?"

Scratchansniff nodded his agreement. "The boy never came back. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Yakko tried his best to cheer her up again. "We'll get him back and then Pinky and The Brain will fix him. You'll see."

Aroma tried to act happy. Tried. She was really, really trying. She couldn't. She couldn't do it. She didn't know where her children were, and her Tiger was still missing. And he wasn't himself and-. She couldn't help but start to cry. Neither could Dot.

Zenny held Dot comfortingly.

Yakko just looked at Aroma sadly until Wakko started pushing him toward her.

Wakko just smiled. After what Yakko just pulled, him being shy seemed pretty weird. Oh well. Now that everything was back to normal, he was probably trying to forget everything that almost happened.

Yakko patted Aroma on the back. "We'll find them. You'll see. We always get a happily ever after. Everything'll be just fine. Let's be happy and zany. Okay? We'll get everyone back, stop this The Tiger guy who keeps terrorizing us, and we'll all go back home."

Aroma wanted to believe it. She really wanted to. But the chances Tiger could become her sweet boy again? Her little Yakker? The chances they could even find him?

Astronomical.

"You only wish . . ."

The warners all turned around and stared.

The Tiger was glaring at them. "I threw you in a decent time. To stay out of the fucking way." The ground was starting to shake underneath them. "Stay out of the way. That little bastard is mine!" The Tiger yelled angrily as the Den started to collapse.

Every warner in the vicinity, except Grammy Happy started to flee. Grammy Happy went over to Scratchansniff and the others. She saw The Tiger. "Evil..." She had never felt such evil before. "Come. Everything is collapsing."

"Ooh, if I could just fucking kill you I would!" The Tiger yelled at them angrily again. He reached out and tried to grab Dot.

But Zenny stood in the way. "Back off!"

The Tiger grinned and grabbed Zenny again on his neck. It started to smoke underneath.

"Zenny!" Everyone yelled.

Yakko and Wakko tried to throw The Tiger off, but instead The Tiger just hurled them off with ease and dropped Zenny.

"I could kill you." The Tiger laughed happily at Zenny. "I should kill you, it'd be fun." He looked over at the Warners wickedly. "Now. Where are those little kidzies?"

"Away from you!" Dot cried out angrily at him as she was nursing Zenny's neck.

"Huh?" The Tiger looked around. Those kids had to be there somewhere. He saw the note Dot had in her hand and quickly grabbed it. He had done it so fast, no one even saw him do it. He stared at it and growled. "Kids are safe. Are keeping them from The Tiger. Will get them back to their parents someday. Mikey. Dammit." He started to complain and rolled the note up. "Not that pathetic human again. I'm gonna kill him when I find him." The Tiger snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Dot held onto Zenny tightly. It was a good thing the children were kidnapped.

Wakko and Yakko both stared at the smoke. It was still circling round . . .

They both looked at each other. If there was any magic left inside of it . . .

Aroma did not hesitate. Her children were in trouble. "I'm coming!" She shouted out into the smoke and vanished within it.

"Yikes!" Everyone yelled. Yakko looked anxiously at it. 'Oh great. Now I have to go.'

"Dot. We have to go. If it could lead us to the kids, we've gotta go." Zenny pulled up all his strength to ignore the burning sensation on his neck. He started to run toward the smoke with her. With Dot, Zenny and Aroma now gone, it was clear. The Warner Brothers had to go.

"Oh please work," Yakko whined. Noticing the smoke was starting to get thinner, both he and Wakko jumped into it.

A few seconds later, the smoke completely disappeared.

Only Grammy Happy, Perfume, Bonkers, and Scratchy remained.

"Alright, show's over. Move it, move it, move it!" Grammy Happy instructed them as she started to run. The Den was still collapsing after all. Everyone ran after her, hoping they could escape. When they were finally out, the Den collapsed upon itself. Grammy Happy stared at it sadly. She had worked very long and very hard on that Den. So many years . . . gone . . . in just a single day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth...2007. Maximum Security Prison.**

"Crap. Same crap again."

Tigers started to get up from his uncomfortable bed. He trudged over to the meal the guard left him. He growled his dislike of him as he went away. He grabbed the spoon and started to mix it around. 'I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them Warner Brothers. And that strange warner, with those mice. Those mice.' He growled. "Trapped by mice."

He threw his food on the ground instead. It was only fun being a Burbank Studio Slaughterer when you were on the outside. They were supposed to have been let out by the facility's involvement a long time ago. Instead, they had been stuck there to rot away. "Leaving me? 41591-56-45? I am a great Tigers." He snarled as he started to smash his food on the ground. "I should be out there working! Why am I still in here?" He banged on the glass repeatedly. "Get me out of here!"

"Maybe."

Tigers seemed a bit surprised as an attractive human with blonde hair and long legs came over to him and handed him a tray. He grinned. Not many of those around in there.

"That's a special lunch, provided by the facility. Tigers." She winked at him and started to walk away.

Tigers looked at the tray. "Lunch from the facility, huh?" He spread his fingers through the contents. Nothing inside? He growled but decided it was better than the usual crap. He took a few bites, chewing slowly. There was no cookie included, so maybe they put the good stuff in the food? He swished the mashed potatoes back and forth in his mouth. But then, he started to feel weird...

**////"I can bounce higher. I can bounce higher." Tiger laughed as he performed another bouncing test. He smiled at his mommy. "Lookie, mommy."**

**"Well, of course you can bounce higher." His mother chuckled. "Tiger, your sister is still too small."**

**"Yeah," Caress complained. She couldn't jump very high at all yet.**

**Tiger nodded and picked Caress up. He put her on his shoulders and started to bounce her. "See Caress? Now you can bounce higher than me."**

**Caress giggled as a scientist came by with their lunch.**

**"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Tiger was the first to hit the bin.**

**"Tiger, no. How many times do I have to tell you?" His mother sighed as she picked him up again. "I divide it up, not you."**

**"I'm a growing boy, don't forget," Tiger reminded her cheerily. "Can I have your cookie too mommy? Please?"**

**"That cookie is for me. It's special." His mother smiled at him. "Now, eat your food and then go back to your bouncing. Understand?"////**

"What?" Tigers started to feel light headed. What was going on? 'No way. I've had him under my control for 6 centuries now. It couldn't be?'

**//// Tiger shook his head and started to sway. He grabbed his head. "Caress...I'm changing. I'm scared. I'm so scared."**

**"Don't worry Tiger. Don't worry." Caress ran over to him. "I'm here. I'm always here."**

**"No, get away." Tiger pushed her away forcefully. "I'm changing Caress. I don't remember hurting my bunny. I loved my bunny." He started to cry. "I don't understand...it's like I wake up in the middle of a conversation. In the middle of the night. Yesterday, I suddenly found myself eating. I don't remember going to the table." He whined. "I'm disappearing, Caress. Something's slowly taking me over. I can't stop it!"**

**"Don't worry, Tiger. It's okay. I'm here." Caress tried to grin. "We're warners. Warners always have a happily ever after. Always."**

**"I don't think I'm a warner anymore." Tiger said softly. "I don't even know when we started this conversation. Caress...leave."**

**"Huh?" Caress looked at him strangely. "Tiger?"**

**"I said leave. Get out of my sight!" Tiger yelled angrily. "I can't stop whatever's happening. Just get out. I don't wanna hurt you."**

**"Tiger? No, I can't-?."**

**Caress was pushed roughly away by her brother.**

**"Get out. Get out. Get out. Don't EVER come to me again." Tiger yelled as he pushed her up to the glass of the cage. "Get out!"**

**Suddenly, the glass busted behind Caress. Never could they bust the glass before. Caress looked at her brother in terror and ran away. "You're not my brother. You're not my brother!"////**  
'Not good.' Tigers started to swerve around the room. 'I don't have these memories. I don't own those memories. How can I have them?.' He felt his stomach start to churn and dropped to his knees, then to the floor. 'Did they kill me...why? I thought I was a decent Tigers...'

A few minutes later, the mysterious lady came back to Tigers. She grinned. 'It worked.'

On the floor completely unconscious, was a small warner. She quickly used an overriding access code to get into the cell. As she left she squished something small behind her, then she carried the young warner away. In a matter of time, the 'missing' Burbank Studio Slaughterer would be making headlines. Right now, she would just have to Finagle her way out with her new prize.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth...1923.**

**Youngstown, Ohio.**

All the warners looked around themselves.

"English." Wakko had to say right away. "Human English too. Yeah, it's Earth."

"But not our time." Yakko looked around at the old fashioned cars that drove past. "Definitely the past."

They all started to hide behind an old car when they saw The Tiger round the corner. He was eating ice cream?

The Tiger had taken a detour. There was no real hurry to find the pipsqueaks. He just loved to torture the Warners, that was all. Really, he wasn't going to hurt them, he just needed to know where they were. Tiger was too young to understand anything yet, he could leave him for a bit here and there, but Tiger was still a child. If Tiger messed up, he had to have something over the growing warner. He was growing older every day. Still a child, but growing older nonetheless.

The Tiger dropped his stick and licked his mouth all the way around. "Nothing like the original ice cream bar." He stretched a bit and looked around.

The warners were stunned.

"He didn't come for the kids? He wanted an old fashioned ice cream bar?" Dot whined as softly as she could.

The Tiger snapped his fingers and yawning, disappeared again.

The warners were almost ready to jump when they saw something completely different.

"It was a smokescreen?" Yakko nudged up closer to where The Tiger left. Within that area was nothing but empty space and lighting. Like a rip in time itself. Apparently, The Tiger didn't want curiosity getting the best of anyone earlier, so he used a smokescreen.

"Smokescreen or not, there's no going back now," Dot said firmly. She closed her eyes and jumped in. The rest of the warners quickly followed suit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth....May 1886**

**Atlanta, GA.**

The warners looked around themselves again.

"Still old Earth?" Wakko frowned. The warners hid around a corner as The Tiger came out of an old shop carrying . . . a drink.

He was sipping on an old famous drink. "Don't make them like this anymore." He chuckled. "Won't make them period once I've got Tiger under my control. Too bad. One of the few good things this universe had." He dropped the glass on the ground, not giving a care about it as he took off.

Some people from inside started to watch the strange creature. Who would ever believe they saw something like that?

"A pop." Yakko groaned. "He came here for a pop?"

"Probably to wash down the ice cream," Dot replied bitterly as they watched him walk away. "Getting the kids back was not very high on his agenda, was it?"

"He'll get to them soon," Zenny said, trying to calm her down. In any other situation, the warners probably would have found it funny. An evil creature that could manipulate time, did it for a pop and an old fashioned ice cream bar. Right now though, it wasn't funny.

"What's next?" Wakko complained as they finally started to sneak away after The Tiger again.

Tiger finding his new location still a bit boring snapped his fingers and disappeared again.

The warners all followed. Again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth...1994.**

**Soundstage 64...**

The warners hid as they watched The Tiger dragging out a huge sack. He was grunting. Then, he undid it.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot all fell out. The kid Yakko, Wakko and Dot.

"You know, this is starting to ring a bell." Wakko looked at his Warner Brother.

"Yeah...when we lost like a month," Yakko remembered. "And we woke up at the soundstage. Scratchy never believed us, and nothing ever came of it." He scratched his head and watched as their old versions started to wake up.

"Well, I'm not meeting my old self," Dot frowned. "I wouldn't understand a thing."

Everyone seemed to agree with that, so they all ran after The Tiger again. They found his hole and jumped in again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anima...1994.**

Nearby Perfume's old house, the 1994 selves of Aroma and Zenny were dragged out from their cellar by The Tiger and were starting to wake up.

"Okay. He has freed our old selves. Yippee." Dot replied bitterly. "When is he going to get the kids?"

The Tiger was walking away bitterly for a time. The warners right behind him. "That damn Mikey," He growled. "That's it. I'll make sure he still doesn't get his happily ever after. In fact, I won't even let him exist."

Once again, he disappeared. Getting used to the routine, the warners jumped in shortly after. Only this time...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth...1943. Warner Brothers Tower. Parking Lot.**

Dot and the others stood back aways and watched The Tiger. He was staring at a lady and grinning. A lady Aroma and Dot had come to know very well.

"Samantha?" Dot and Aroma's mouths both fell open.

Zenny, Yakko and Wakko just stared at them. What was wrong?

"Samantha? It couldn't be. It can't be." Dot stared as hard as she could. There was a lonely human sitting hopelessly in the rain.

Samantha sighed. She looked at the weird flower she was holding. It was pretty, but why was it given to her? It didn't do her any good. "How am I ever gonna get them out? It's 1943, they won't be out for so long still. I've gotta figure it out, I could save them somehow." She groaned. "How though?"

"Aww . . ." Dot smiled. "She's trying to break us out."

"Great. So another being is messing around with time?" Yakko whined. "You know, I think there's something really wrong with this."

"Should you go say hello?" Wakko asked. "When The Tiger's not looking?"

"No," Yakko said firmly looking at Dot and Aroma. "Nothing good is gonna happen if the past is changed. Besides...1943?" He chuckled. "Naw, they'd lock us up again. We'd still be too hard to control."

Wakko and Dot nodded. They had been really bad in the 1930's.

Zenny poked on Dot's shoulder gently. "Hey. Look. You wouldn't guess what I'm seeing."

Dot's mouth dropped as she saw what Zenny was pointing at. Yakko and Wakko's dropped too.

"Infreakingpossible." Yakko laughed. "This is always fun to watch."

Samantha sighed again. A new time? How would she survive? She didn't know anyone. She wasn't even supposed to be on the lot anymore. But where else could she go? One second she was in some glass cage and the next boom. In 1943? She thought, maybe at least she could help Dot escape a terrible future by coming to Burbank and letting them know now. But, she could never figure out how to open the tower.

"Excuse me? Do you need joost und little beet of help?"

Samantha looked up and saw a funny man. She smiled. He looked a bit goofy with his brown mop hair and thick glass frames. "I don't belong here. I don't know anyone here. No one can help me."

"On ze contrary," the funny man smiled. He sat down the late night groceries he had picked up. "I vill help however I can. You see, I am a Psychiatrist."

"Psychiatrist?" Samantha looked at him curiously. "Really? Well, I think my story is still more overwhelming than your usual psychotic patients."

"Patients are not all psychotic." The man held his umbrella over Samantha. "A quick free session? May help your spirit a bit."

"I doubt it." Samantha still politely shook his hand. "I'm Samantha."

"Pleased to meet you, Samantha." The man smiled at her, his brown moppy hair now getting soaked in the rain. "My name is Otto Scratchansniff."

Yakko and Wakko were both giggling. Scratchy was always so bad with girls. Even when he was young?

Samantha looked at him, very surprised. "Otto Scratchansniff? World famous Psychoanalyst to the stars?" She was grinning from ear to ear and stood up beside him. "It's an honor to meet you."

Scratchansniff grinned. "Zank you. Uhh...und you too." He started to fidget a bit.

"Uhh...und you two." Yakko mocked with Wakko. They were both still chuckling.

"So, Scratchy, could you tell me anything about the Warner Brothers being locked in that tower?" Samantha slyly started to ask.

"S-Scratchy?" Scratchansniff was surprised by the woman's boldness. "Vhy, d-don't you worry. Umm...yes, they shall be locked up for many, many years to come."

"Well, what if they got out?" Samantha moved even closer to him and started to share his umbrella again. "Is it possible? Is there a password or something to get them out?"

Scratchansniff was so happy he was getting attention from the girl, he was not even thinking about what she was asking. "Yes. It's...somewhere. Somewhere around the post." He gave her a happy yet goofy smile. "Samantha? Vould you...maybe...perhaps...like to go grocery shopping? Wait, I already...Uhh...I-I forgot something. Do you want to come with me?"

"Score him what, two brownie points?" Dot frowned. Her and Aroma were both shaking their heads. Some guys had it and some didn't.

Samantha nodded her head and went on her way, arm in arm with Scratchy.

Yakko and Wakko blinked. Twice.

"Uhhh, I..." Yakko started to slide his voice. "...I don't think that's possible. He was as clumsy as usual, young or not. How'd he do that?"

"Duh." Dot crossed her eyes. "Samantha wants to get us out. If she butters up Scratchansniff, tada. Instant out for our old selves."

"And major headache," Wakko frowned. "We're not ready to come out yet."

"Yeah, but that's not what concerns me," Dot frowned. She watched The Tiger eyeing Samantha. "Why is he staring at her like he's going to pull something?"

"On Samantha? Our Jilly Bean human friend?" Aroma asked sadly. She watched The Tiger closing in on her. "He can't hurt her. Samantha!"

"No, no. We can't interrupt." Yakko covered Aroma's mouth. "That thing has all the power. If we interrupt, we'll be stuck here and we'll never get back to everyone."

Aroma nodded her head in understanding. Still. 'Samantha?'

Dot understood. How Samantha showed up in 1943, she didn't know either. Still, it was their friend. Their cellmate. They had all bonded and become so close.

The Tiger groaned. "Too far..." He started to walk away again.

But you can only follow someone for so long, without giving it away.

So, it had to happen. Wakko sneezed.

The warners all looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Wakko. What if he had heard you?" Dot whispered in a scolding manner.

Wakko shrugged his shoulders. Some things you can't hold back.

The Tiger had not broken his stride. The warners had taken it as a sign that he had not heard.

Oh. He heard. But after all, why ruin the fun? Yet? There was still more he could do.

The Tiger made his hole again. Only this time, there was more vivid lightning and curling smoke within. He disappeared, as per the usual.

The warners all went to the hole again.

"Something really different about this one," Yakko said suspiciously.

"No use in thinking about it now," Dot frowned. "We can't stay here."

Yakko and Aroma jumped in first. They were getting so used to it by now, they were just going two by two. Then, Dot and Zenny jumped in.

Then, as Wakko was about to jump in . . . it disappeared. "Huh?" Wakko looked all around where it was. He hadn't dawdled at all.

Then, like a miracle, it came back.

"Thank goodness." Wakko sighed in relief as he jumped in. He thought for a second he was stuck in 1943.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth...1945**

**Warner Brothers Tower...**

"Hey..." Yakko was starting to tap his foot. Aroma and him made it through fine, like always. Aroma and Zenny made it through fine, like always. "Where's Wakko?"

"Trying to sneak around through my portals, huh?" The warners all quickly turned around. The Tiger was just grinning and leaning on the edge of a building. He made a disapproving sound. "Tisk. Tisk. Tisk. Thinking you could keep that shit up." He stuck his hands behind his head. "Now your brother has to pay the fucking price."

"What?!" Yakko yelled anxiously. "Tell me where Wakko is?"

"Where? Or when?" The Tiger just smiled at him mischievously. "What's it matter? I'm not going there. And if you haven't figured it out yet, you all trapped yourselves." He smiled gleefully. "You're only allowed to go where I go. If you don't, you'll be stuck behind." He laughed playfully. "Hold onto one another tighter. You might consider saying goodbye too. Never know who's gonna get split up next!" With that horrible statement, The Tiger ran off.

"...he knew?" Dot felt so sick inside. "Wakko? He put Wakko in a different place. In a different time?"

"H-he'll be fine!" Yakko tried to smile without stuttering. "Wakko's great. He'll be fine. The Tiger will go back to him. Later. He will. Just be happy. Yeah. Wakko's having an adventure. An adventure. A fun adventure through time."

"Yeah. Yeah!" Dot laughed/cried. "I'm sure he's okay. I'm sure he's super. He's great. He's Wakko! He'll find us or-or we'll find him...."

Zenny held Dot very closely. There was no telling where that sick evil thing took Wakko to. Hopefully, to a nicer place. Maybe, he was just making them worry? I mean, he wouldn't set him on top of a volcano before it erupted? Or set him down to the very ground of the ocean? Right? Right?

Yakko didn't say much. He just stared at the ground. The trio was separated again. Only this time, it was by time itself. "We shouldn't have done this," Yakko said sadly.

"We had to," Zenny said firmly. "The Tiger is going to go after the kids. We have to keep following him."

"I'm sorry." Aroma touched Yakko's shoulder gently. "He's right though. If we stop following, we'll be stuck wherever we are."

Yakko nodded his head. As painful as the thought of losing Wakko to some unknown place in time was, they didn't have a choice anymore. They had to keep going.

"Dot,  _you_  hold onto my hand." Yakko grabbed her hand possessively. Then, he grabbed Aroma's hand.

Zenny latched onto Dot's other hand. He understood. If they didn't want to get separated through the hands of time, they would have to jump together all the time. No more two by two's or by themselves. No more.

They wouldn't risk losing anyone else to the treachery of The Tiger.


	44. One More Fall

Author's Note: Okay, this is where the original edition _really_  starts coming into play that wasn't on fanfiction.net. Be prepared.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Forty Four: One More Fall.

**Unknown...unknown.**

"AaaAaaah-OOF!" Wakko hit his face flat on the ground. "...Ow." He rubbed his big red nose. He looked around himself for Yakko or Dot. He looked around for Zenny. He even looked for signs of Aroma. They weren't anywhere near him. Wakko started to walk through the hall. "Where am I?" He whispered to himself cautiously. "NO. NO. NO, PlEaSe goD, NO. MakE iT StOOOOOp! FucK YoU!"

Wakko's ears perked up and became even more cautious. 'Someone's screaming in pain?' He looked anxiously around for his companions again. "You guys?" He whispered with urgency. "Where are you?"

"No, DoN'T. I dOn'T WanNa. PLEEEEAASE. SPARE ME."

Another voice was heard from the other direction of the first. 'There's more than one screaming in pain?' He looked around himself. 'Where's the Tiger? Where's Yakko? Where's Dot? Where's anyone?!'

"How the hell did you get loose?"

Then suddenly before him, Wakko saw big hairy and warty legs. He slowly started to look up and the hair started to decrease but the warts and bulges increased. When he was almost looking at the ceiling, he finally saw the face. A creature with gigantic tusks like a boar but the rectangular eyes of a goat was looking down at him angrily. Before Wakko could even move, he had been lifted up. He started to struggle. "Yakko! Dot! Zenny even, I don't care! Someone HEEEEEELP!" He didn't know where he was at, but by the sounds and the look of the creature that just literally picked him up by the scruff on his neck, he knew it wasn't good. Wakko continued to call out for help and struggle until he was taken into another room. The warty boar goat like creature started to chain him up on a table. "Let me go. Yakko! You guys, where are you?!" He yelled out anxiously again as he continued to struggle.

Then, he stopped. He looked in terror at the top of a gigantic needle that had just sparkled from it's sharpness. "Oh...Ohhhh...Oooh shit." He started to struggle harder and harder. But it was no use. "AAaaAaaAaAHhhHhH!" Wakko cried out in pain as he felt the gigantic needle run through his side. It was a hundred times worse than having his tail cut off.

"Pussy. Shutup." The boar like goat creature growled as he pulled it back out. He started to lick the blood off the needle with his long tongue. The sight itself was making Wakko want to gag. The pain had subsided, but that was not good. "What did you put in me?"

The creature didn't answer. He just grinned wickedly at Wakko as the warner started to tremble involuntarily.

Wakko couldn't stop trembling. He tried to struggle again, but he was feeling so much weaker. His powerful zaniness was going down for the count? 'Think happy. Think happy. Think happy. Think happy.'

The disgusting creature undid Wakko's chains and just drug him across the floor by one of his feet.

"Let me go. LET ME GO! YAKKO?! DOOOOOOOT!. ZENNYYYYYY!" Wakko yelled in fear. Where was this thing taking him? And where was everybody?. "Zenny!" He started to call out Zenny's name more the further he was dragged. Right now, he wished Zenny was there to actually fight. "Oh gaw, somebody help. Yakko? Where are you guys?! Heeeeelp......"

"HEEEEELP! SOMEBODY HEEEELP!"

Wakko stopped yelling as he heard someone's screams ahead of him. He was trying to flip over onto his tummy and dig his fingers in the ground, but it was no use. Not only was he flipped on his back, he still had his gloves on. He tried to take them off as fast as he could. When he finally managed it, he started to dig his real claws into the floor. The creature growled at him as it was stopped in it's tracks. The warner species had some terrible claws, but they always hid them out of sight unless they sensed immediate danger. "Quit."

Wakko didn't though. Even though his leg was getting twisted, he had got onto his tummy and dug his claws into the ground. "Yakko!" he cried out one more time. But then, a slimy creature with hair came up in front of the poor warner. The edges of it's hair looked like it was covered in snot. It snorted and grabbed Wakko's hands aggressively and pulled his claws out of the floor, leaving a greasy snot residue on his hands.

Wakko tried to get his claws back in the floor but it was no use. The snotty haired creature was holding onto his hands as the boar-goat started to drag him away again.

"Yakko...Dot..." Wakko said again. This time, it was so soft, if they were nearby, they wouldn't have even heard it. He said it softly not for help. He knew it wasn't there anymore. He had come to understand as he was being hauled off to who knows where, that they had been separated. He knew now they  _couldn't_  come.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who cares where...who cares when.**

Yakko, Aroma, Dot and Zenny chased The Tiger as fast as they could. The Tiger just laughed in delight. It was perfect. If the warners fell behind him too far, he'd disappear and they'd be left stuck in that time forever. He was having so much fun. He didn't even think about where to go anymore. Just any planet, any time, he just went wherever the flow took him too. It was fun. They just ran and ran and ran.

It would get so interesting when they slipped up. When one of them started to get too tired. "Come on slowpokes. Don't fall behind. Or you'll stay behind." Every single warner was gasping for air as they continued to run as fast as they could. As soon as they reached The Tiger, he'd disappear and it would start all over again.

And The Tiger had never even showed signs of getting tired. "Come on, keep it up you dumbasses. You're the ones who started it. You gotta keep following 'til I go to your ki-ids! Ha. Fucking Idiots, all of you."

The warners refused to even speak now. They did nothing but run after The Tiger for what felt like an eternity. Run, jump through the hole, run, jump through the hole, that's all they could do...

"Come on. Don't fall behind. Who knows? I might go see them in the next trip. Or the next. Or maybe the one after that?" Tiger just laughed in delight. Torturing warners was always such great fun for him. And he would never go back to those kids. Never. Not as long as they were on his tail. He would separate them all through different points in time. As much fun as it would be to continually torture them, he would have to let them fall behind. After all, he still had Tiger to worry about. "Come on, Dumbfucks, any second I'll disappear. Get closer, get closer."

But no one could last forever. Dot gasped hard and fell on a rock. But by that time, it was too late. Yakko, Aroma and Zenny would make it. She wouldn't. As they looked back, they kept running. They could never stop running.

"Dot!" Yakko called out to her. "Keep up! Get up! Faster, move! If he chooses now to-!" Too late. The Tiger just grinned as he disappeared. Dot just stared at Yakko, Aroma and Zenny. She was much too far now. Because of a rock, because of a stupid huge rock in the way. They wanted to stop and get her. They all did. But if Tiger got away, the kids could be hurt. But they'd already lost Wakko to who knows where and when.

"Dot!" Yakko screamed at her. "Get up quicker!"

Zenny looked back at Dot. The expression on her face was full of fear. She was about to be trapped in a weird time, unable to ever get back home. It hurt his heart so much. Dot was his female. They'd been so close. They laughed, they cried, they went through so much together...

"Yakko!" Zenny screamed at Yakko. He grabbed Aroma's left hand and gave it to him. "You better take care of her!"

Aroma screamed as Zenny suddenly started to run backward. "Zenny, no!" But Yakko clung to her hand tightly and kept her running. When she started to lag a little, he picked her up against her will.

"Zennyyy!" Aroma screamed as she reached out to the air desperately. She couldn't even stop running now, Yakko had picked her up and he wouldn't let go.

It had all happened in a matter of a few seconds.

Yakko had jumped into the lightning with her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who cares where...who cares when...**

The Tiger was just waiting for Yakko and the others to come out. "Awww. Did you get separated from your bitchy sister? Ooh?" He grinned even wider.

Yakko was just glaring at him coldly while Aroma was still struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Aww...da brother didn't make it, huh?" The Tiger just chuckled.

"Shutup!" Yakko yelled angrily at him as he finally let Aroma go. First, he lost Wakko. Now . . . Dot.

"Why did you pick me up?!" Aroma yelled at him as she started to cry. "I would have stopped running!" Then, she slapped Yakko hard against the face. The Tiger just continued to smile. What entertainment the couple were today.

Yakko didn't respond to the slap. He just glared at The Tiger. Now he stopped running.

"What? Why aren't I running?" The Tiger just grinned. "Miss this tender moment? Nah, I'll give you two a few minutes to think about what just happened. You've been separated for all of eternity from your brothers and sister. There is no one, but you two now. And I will never take you back to them. So, go ahead and cry. Mourn. I love sadness from warners. Nothing like the rush I get from it."

"You're a cold hearted bastard." Yakko finally spoke to The Tiger. "You hurt Scratchy. You took Wakko. You took Dot. Why?!" He screamed. "What have we ever done to you?!"

The Tiger just smiled. Anger. Ooh, he could feel it radiating from the warner. "What have you ever done to me?" He just chuckled. "You. Exist."

Yakko started to tighten his muscles in his hands making them into fists. Dot and Wakko were gone. He was stuck in a timeless loop with Aroma until The Tiger either got away or went for the kids finally. "You're not even gonna go after them, are you?"

"Take you back to your right time? Back to a chance to try and save them from me?" The Tiger just laughed again. "Hell no. Not until I lose you. And I'm not in a real big hurry." He chuckled. "You're fun. Besides, I've got all the time in the world." He just crossed his arms and smiled cheerfully. "Now you get your last bits of remorse out, so we can continue."

"Zenny." Aroma finally spoke. She had been crying for awhile now, but she had to say his name. She lost her brother to who knows where.

Yakko grabbed her hand again. She growled at him and tried to take it away, but he wouldn't back down. "We can't change what happened. He chose to stay with her."

"I should have stayed too. I would have stayed," Aroma yelled at him angrily.

"And then what? Lose our trail and let The Tiger get the kids?" Yakko reminded her. He looked at her softly. "I was going to stop and give up for Dot. I didn't want to be separated, but Zenny gave  _me_  your hand instead. Don't you get it?"

"I don't care," Aroma replied.

"I couldn't go back because I had to get you out," Yakko told her bluntly. "Zenny will take care of her. He trusted  _me_  to take care of _you_."

"Oh, how sweet. I think I'm gonna puke." The Tiger rolled his eyes. This was getting too cuddly to be fun.

"Aroma. Trust me, okay." Yakko tried to put on a smile. "We'll figure out a way back to them."

"Yeah, by what? Clicking your heels?" The Tiger just laughed. "I'll never take you to them." He just chuckled. "I'll make all of you fall behind, when I get tired of you."

Aroma just stared at the ground. That was it. She would never see Caress again. Or Enchantment. Never see Zenny again. "What did you do to my son?"

"Awww..." The Tiger just laughed. "He's safe, with me. He's fine, growing older everyday though. Mark my words, he'll get too big to remember you soon."

"Too big?" Yakko just looked at him like he was out of his mind. Tiger was just a little warner. Not even 10. He wouldn't even gain an inch until he was at least 30.

"You really are clueless." The Tiger just laughed at his stupidity. "I control time. I go back and I go forward." He just pointed at Yakko. "To you it's only seemed like a month, if even. To my Tiger, it's been 50 years. I came back when I sensed the disturbance in the past. That's all."

"Fifty?" Aroma couldn't believe it. "Tiger's 50 now?"

"From Prehistoric to now to 100 years from now. Whenever. It's all the same." The Tiger smiled cheerfully. "Go ask your Jilly Bean friend some time. We might stop by again. She'll tell you how to live two years in two seconds." He chuckled. "Isn't time travel fun?" He stopped to look at his imaginary watch. "Well, I think we've had a long enough break for now." He looked around himself. "I think I'll get a pop. You want one?"

Yakko just gave him a cold stare.

"What? You want to tell me go fuck myself, don't you?" The Tiger just laughed. "I'll be back then. Or you can follow. Whatever."

Aroma and Yakko just stared as The Tiger started to go into a small store. It wasn't on Earth, they didn't know where they were at. But it didn't matter. In a few minutes, they would just run until The Tiger got tired of them and wanted to stop to see how they were 'feeling'.

Yakko had never hated anyone so much in his entire life. He just held onto Aroma's hand. If it was the last thing he did, he'd make that evil thing pay.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth...1943.**

Zenny held Dot comfortingly. He looked around at the surroundings and couldn't quite tell where it was. "I think it's still Earth."

"So?" Dot said softly. "We're trapped. No more Yakko. No more Wakko." She cried. "No more Cutie Pie. No more Junior. No more Ember. No more no one!"

"I'm still here." Zenny said trying to comfort her. "You still have me. I will  _never_  let you go." Dot slowly got up off the ground with Zenny. She stopped to look at the surroundings. "Huh?" She looked around herself more clearly. Constantly running and jumping to not get stuck in time tended to make you lose focus of where you were even at. "We're in Burbank."

"We are?" Zenny looked around. He looked to the left of him and pointed. "That's your tower, isn't it?"

Dot grinned and looked back. It was their tower. It was a distance off, but it was their tower. "He took us here? Why?"

"I don't think he cared where he took us," Zenny said.

"Everything's still pretty old." Dot looked around herself. Then, she ran up to a door in a restaurant that had a daily calendar. "1943 still? We were just here." She looked over toward the tower. "Samantha met Scratchy over there."

The two began to walk, until Zenny stopped her. He pulled her over to the side of a bush.

"What's wrong? Why are we hiding?" Dot asked anxiously.

Zenny held up his finger. He gestured for her to peak through the bushes.

**What they saw...**

Was Yakko, Wakko, Zenny himself, Dot herself and Aroma. All spying on Scratchy and Samantha's conversation.

"Uhh...und you two." The past Yakko had mocked Scratchansniff's conversation.

Dot and Zenny watched. Then, right on cue Dot mouthed the words the past Dot just said.

""Score him what, two brownie points?"

It didn't even happen that long ago. Dot looked over at Zenny. "You mean to tell me, The Tiger trapped us just a few moments before we first came here?"

"I guess." Zenny continued to watch everything play out. It was like watching a past recording. Then, they watched as they were about to go into the hole.

"We're gonna get separated." Dot whined. "We need to warn them-!"

"Stop." Zenny held onto Dot. "It's gonna eventually happen. The past is already messed up, we're gonna confuse ourselves. We should not talk to ourselves in the first place. I mean, walking over to my past self shouting 'Hey! Be more careful when you go through!' is not gonna help matters. Besides, The Tiger is there still. If we become a threat, he'd probably just knock us off."

"Oh yeah..." Dot nodded her head. How horrible. They watched themselves as their past selves went into the hole. "So. Now what?"

Zenny shrugged his shoulders. He smiled at Dot. "I don't know, Babe. Maybe we should just settle down somewhere near here. Watch out for your friend and Scratchy. The Tiger seemed pretty interested in them."

Dot nodded her head. Zenny did have a pretty good point. There was nothing else they could do after all. "I just wish . . ." Dot looked over at Zenny. "I just wish I knew where Wakko was. How Yakko will do. If they manage to get the kids back. How they'll feel when I can't . . . " Dot's eyes started to get teary. "When I can't hold them when they have a nightmare. When I can't cuddle them when they feel sick. How I can't smile at them and tell them to bounce when they feel bad! How I can't...be there..."

"One day." Zenny pulled Dot closer to him. "Just take it one day at a time, Dot. Maybe we can get back, and maybe we can't. But they won't forget how great of a mom you were. They'll never stop loving you and you'll never stop loving them. In that way, we'll always be connected."

Dot smiled at him through her tears. "..." 'Oh, that is why I love this warner so much.' "I love you, Zenny."

"I love you too," Zenny said softly as he continued to hold her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere...**

Yakko and Aroma were eating a sandwich bitterly. They didn't want to, but they had to. If they didn't eat, they'd die. Still, it was not easy when The Tiger was the one who did the buying. And ate right across from you. "You know, you two are kinda fun. I've never had pets before." He just chuckled.

"We're not pets." Yakko growled at him in between his teeth.

"Oh? Want to fight about it?" The Tiger teased him.

Yakko didn't answer back. He couldn't fight The Tiger. He had been foolish enough to once. Instead, The Tiger had just touched a poor guy's knee as he walked by and he keeled over dead. Yeah. An instant touch could kill if he wanted it too.

"You guys are so much fun." The Tiger kicked back in his chair and sipped on his pop. "You get angry and you growl and you scream when I kill someone. It's kinda funny. Yeah." He set his pop down and just smiled at him. "Yeah, you can tag along for awhile. Hell, Tiger's a long way off from being a threat yet. Yeah. I think 20 years or so of having pets could be kind of fun."

"We're not pets!" Yakko yelled angrily at him again.

"Temper, temper. Don't wanna kill yourself with your own anger." The Tiger just smiled knowingly. He tossed two collars and two tags on the table "Here you go."

Yakko and Aroma both looked at them.

"What are these?" Yakko growled.

"Tags and collars. Be good, and I won't buy a leash." The Tiger grinned. "Go ahead, they should fit. I bought the right size."

"I'm not wearing a collar," Yakko said defiantly. "We are not pets, we're warners."

The Tiger just glanced at the waitress that was humming a little tune as she was cleaning up the table next to him. He turned his attention to Yakko and smiled. "Trade then?"

Yakko didn't like the sound of that.

"Do you wanna jump up on her first and do your annoying hello nurse thing before or after?" The Tiger just smiled. He was about to reach out his hand-

"Fine!" Yakko picked up the collar bitterly.

"And the tag." The Tiger chuckled. "I personalized it just for you."

Yakko looked at the tag. On the front it said Yakko. He flipped it over and looked at the back. "Owner: The Tiger."

The Tiger just grinned. He looked over at the waitress. "Excuse me, miss?"

"I'm doing it." Yakko growled as he put the tag onto the collar. He put Aroma's tag on her collar.

Aroma just looked at the collar.

"It's pink with red stripes. Thought it fit you." The Tiger smiled. "If you don't like it, I can get a different kind." He looked over at Yakko. "You too. If you complain about your blue collar, I could go get you a choke chain."

Yakko didn't reply and put the collar on Aroma. Then, himself. Then, he just stared at the table. It was glassy like and through it he could see himself. With the collar. And the Tag. That said Yakko. He and Aroma just became The Tiger's first pets.

"Now let's see...where should we visit next?" The Tiger just sipped on his pop. "Maybe Wakko?" Yakko suddenly looked up from the table. "Or maybe not." The Tiger teased. He really enjoyed his new pets. "Do you want to know where I led him to?" Yakko nodded his head. "I'll tell ya if you..." The Tiger was looking around. He saw a young squirrel boy sipping on a milkshake. He laughed. "Go beat up that squirrel kid."

Yakko looked over at the young boy. He looked back at The Tiger with the answer coming from his eyes.

"No, huh? Oh well." The Tiger shrugged his shoulders. "Guess you'll never know then."

Yakko just ignored him. He'd never beat up an innocent kid.

Aroma was just sitting quietly. She never tried to speak to The Tiger. But, she did feel extremely uncomfortable wearing a collar with a tag on it.

"Hey, Aroma?" The Tiger smiled and leaned closer to her. Yakko eyed him carefully. "If you're a good girl, I could buy a bell to put on you. It'll make you adorable. A pretty warner with a bell and a tag and a collar. Aww..." The Tiger just chuckled.

"Leave her be!" Yakko yelled at him. "If you're gonna bug someone, bug me."

"Nah. Then what would be the fun of having two pets?" The Tiger smiled at Yakko. "Now you need to calm down. If you get too aggressive, I'll have to get you neutered."

Yakko growled dangerously at him. The pet talk was driving him crazy. He was not a pet.

The Tiger just smiled at him. Yeah. He did, he really liked his new pets. "Hey, I know Yakko. Kiss your bitch."

Yakko and Aroma just stared at him.

"Aw, come on." The Tiger chuckled. "I've spied on you plenty of times. You're a hound. No different than the warners who attacked Perfume all those years ago."

"No," Yakko growled. "I'm not like that."

"Oh come on. You'd break a table in half just to cut over to the other side for a woman. I've seen it." The Tiger smiled. "You're exactly the same."

Yakko didn't reply. The Tiger did nothing but egg him on. He only kissed Aroma when he wanted. Period.

"Nothing huh? You're such a pussy." The Tiger looked behind him as a waiter walked by. He pointed to Aroma. "Hey. Go jump him and kiss him." He pointed to the young squirrel still sipping on a milkshake. "Or I'll kill the brat."

Aroma seemed put off by that, but she knew he was serious. She got up from the table. Then, Yakko pulled her back down. The message was clear. Yakko gave her a big sloppy kiss like he usual gave Earth women. Then, he let go. "Happy?"

"No, not really." The Tiger smiled. "I know that was the way you probably first kissed her. Nah, I want more. Tongue struggling to get away from yours, you know. The good stuff."

Yakko and Aroma both just gawked at him.

"I'm not doing that," Yakko protested. "I don't ever do that."

The Tiger just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care, it was just fun to drive a wedge between the already unstable couple. "Oh come on, this is the perfect excuse every guy dreams of. 'Honey, I have to because an evil creature could do something horrible if I don't.' You know you want to."

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Yakko tried to distract him. He knew what The Tiger was up to as well.

"I don't know. I keep thinking about Wakko. Maybe it is just too cruel of a place." The Tiger smiled. "Nah. What am I saying, there's no such thing as too cruel."

Yakko refused to bite his bait. If he asked, he'd just tell him to beat up the kid again. Besides, even if he knew, he couldn't help.

He couldn't even help himself. He just looked down at the glassy like table again and fingered his tag front to back, over and over. Yakko. Owner. The Tiger. Yakko. Owner. The Tiger.

Yakko the Warner Brother. Yakko Smilliat the 23rd. He was nothing now but a pet. Something there to amuse The Tiger. 'One day...one day...I'll figure it out. I won't give up. I'll get Dot and I'll get Wakko. I'll get everyone back and I'll make you pay, you can count on it.'


	45. 45 Part 1: Wakko's New Home

Author's Note: I originally separated these out in the early days into a part 1 and a part 2 for several chapters so it was easier to parce what would be on fanfiction.net. To keep it from getting confusing, I am going to keep this original format. Usually, a Part 1 is Wakko's Part (which didn't appear on ff.net in 2007 when it was first put up) and Part 2 was, with of course some censoring on the story.

Mainly it was because I didn't know how violent it would get at first, but I didn't want to be limited, and also I wanted to focus on mainly one character (Yakko) because there is already a lot to keep up with here. So, following Wakko, I wanted to be an option. And personally, I'm glad I did it. Wakko got his own moment to really shine.

\-----------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

**Just An Experiment**

**Chapter Forty-Five Part 1: Wakko's New Home**

Wakko woke up some time later in a chair. All of his energy was drained. He tried to make out his surroundings but his vision was so blurry.

"This will be perfect for you. Yessiree." A warner lady smiled sweetly at him. "Those look great. So much better than your old blue shirt and red cap. Now, let's march on. It's time to show you your new room." Wakko felt himself being dragged away again. By the feel of it, it was probably the same two hairy creatures from before. "And over there is where you'll play games. Yes, see. This place is fun, fun, fun." The warner lady grinned at him as she pointed out certain areas. "You'll always be fed such fabulous meals too. Yes you will, absolutely. This place, it's like a personal resort. Only, you don't pay."

"Please, somebody get me out of here!"

"It's really great." The warner lady continued to smile, apparently not caring about the scream that was just heard. "Up ahead just a bit more, Sweetiekins. Yep, you'll be so happy here. We give you everything you'd ever want. Fun. Games. Food. Everything."

Wakko's vision was still too blurry. But he did get a good view of his new floor as the vicious guards carrying him tossed him in abruptly.

"Now you be a good guy here and you'll be treated very good." The warner lady smiled.

Wakko heard the sound of all the feet walking off. He groaned. "This isn't good..." A few minutes later, he started to feel his strength return. As his vision stopped being so blurry he started to look at his surroundings. "...oh." There was no other word for it, as Wakko started to stand and look around. He knew where he was. Yeah, he knew. He'd had a good view of it while he was helping to rescue the other aliens on Dr. Fay's ship. The glass-like interior all around. The white shirt and white pants he was feeling on him. And seeing observers walking up and down the halls on the opposite side.

Wakko pressed his hand against the glass. "I'm an experiment again?" He thought about the things they had just done to him. "They did that to Dot? This is where she was for 10 years?" He felt like gagging. She never made it sound like that. She always said they never hurt the kids. That all the experiments were emotional. Well, that needle in his side wasn't just emotional. He banged against the glass. "This isn't funny. Let me out of here!" He felt around himself, but he already knew his wacky sack was long gone. Even if it hadn't been though, it would take two warners with his biggest mallet to break the glass just on the outside. The inside was even harder.

He stopped banging. 'Okay. Calm down, Wakko. Yeah. Yakko won't let me stay in here. He and Dot, they'll find a way back to me. They will. Besides, it can't be all that bad. Dot survived in here. Yeah. Everything'll be fine.' He tried to grin. 'I can do it. It's just like prison, nothing different. They'll come get me before I know it.' He looked at the two cells on each side of him. One held another warner like him, and a girl warner on the other side. He trotted over to the other guy warner. "Hi. My name's Wakko."

"Not for long." The warner smiled at him. "I'm called Gert right now. I don't know if that'll be it in the next ten minutes though. Just call me Eater, it's closer to my name."

"Hi Eater." Wakko grinned from ear to ear. At least he had company this time around. "Pleased to meet you. I come from Earth, where did you come from?"

"Doesn't really matter," Eater shrugged his shoulders. A bell started to go off in his cell. "I've gotta go now. You take care, Wakko."

"Okay." Wakko waved at Eater, but he didn't seem too happy as guards came and 'fetched' him. He started to whistle the Animaniacs tune in his head and trotted over to the other side to meet the girl warner. "Hi there."

The girl warner smiled kindly at him. "Hi." Wakko placed his hand on the glass between them in a friendly gesture. "My name's Wakko. Do I know you?" Wakko took a double take at the girl. She looked very familiar.

"I don't think so," She said as she got up from the floor she was sitting on. She walked over to him. She giggled a bit. "You're a shorter warner."

"Well, you're even shorter," Wakko replied back. "What are you? 2 and a half?"

The girl just smiled. "I wish. No, I'll be three really soon." She twirled around. She really wished she had her old dress that would twirl when she moved like that.

"Really? You're almost the same age as my little sister, Dot," Wakko smiled. "Do you know her?"

The girl just shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, I don't."

"Oh well. What's your name?" Wakko smiled at her.

"Well, here it's supposed to be Jugy, but I don't really like it." She smiled at Wakko. "There is a trick though. You get punished when you use your real name, but not a different fake name. I gave them my real proper name, but I go by my nickname more often anyhow."

"You beat the system." Wakko smiled at her. He had heard from Dot about the name thing before. "What's your nickname?"

"It's kinda stupid." She chuckled and put her hands behind her back bashfully. "I have a younger brother and an older brother. I'm always the center of everything between them so I'm called Centric. Sometimes, I'm Centra. Whichever you like."

"Centric?" Wakko was beaming with delight. "I know you. We met in the grocery place in 1994."

Centric just gave him a funny look. "At a grocery store? How would you remember that? And what's a 1994?"

"Oh." Wakko smiled. 'Oops. I forgot. 1994 is an Earth date term.' "You look much younger."

"Thanks?" Centric didn't understand what he was saying. "You've got a pretty good memory. I don't even remember what I had to eat yesterday, let alone meeting someone at a store."

Oh yeah, he was positive. 'She was much older though. At least 400. Somewhere between there and 900 or so.' Wakko was not looking too good. 'How far back did I go?' "What's the date on Anima today?"

"Today? I don't know." Centric shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, what's the announcement at least?" Wakko asked again.

Centric looked at him a bit fishy. "Year of funniness, 412. Surely you knew that."

Wakko started to count on his fingers. 'Funniness. 512. Wackiness. 512. Insanity. 512. Jokes. 512. Riddles. 512. Bounciness. 512. Funniness. 412?.' Oh, he'd been taken back a LOT further than he liked as he started to factor in the dates. In Earth terms, it had been over 600 years. Meaning it would be..."2007-600=...1407?."

It was before Da Vinci. It was before Christopher Columbus. More importantly, it was before even Yakko was born.

"Are you okay?" Centric asked very worried. "This place is  _very_  bad, please don't break down on me already."

"Don't they keep us locked in cages and just feed us cookies?" Wakko had to ask. If it was 6 centuries before Dot was taken, there could be a lot of changes. Maybe he wasn't so prepared after all.

Centric nodded. "Yeah, but there's more to it than that." She looked down at the ground. "They like to 'perfect' things on us. They like giving us lots of different things to take. I've hardly had cookies. Not many take those. A lot of the things they do though-"

"Oh, stop the pain! Somebody make it stop!"

"Were lab rats to them." Centric was losing her cheeriness very quickly. She curled up in the middle of the floor as she heard more screams around her. "It's horrible. The screams."

"Why? Why are they screaming so badly?" Wakko had to ask. He had to know. "Is that in store for us too?" He asked nervously.

Centric shook her head. "Not me anyhow. I don't know about you. It depends, who decides to take you in. If it's a Tigger, it could be painful. They do a lot of testing with things they shouldn't." She rocked back and forth on the floor. "If it's a Tigers..." She looked to the cell in front of her. "There was once a warner named Petey there. He got switched to a Tigers and . . ."

"And?" Wakko pressed. "What happened?"

Centric was quiet for a moment. "He came back screaming and cussing and..." She just shook her head rapidly. "No way, ask Eater later. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why?" Wakko didn't understand. Dot never mentioned anything about this stuff. She didn't even know anything about the code names. Just that, everyone had the same name. It was Pinky and The Brain who said that. And now, what happened to this Petey guy? What was going on? This would be a lot different than Dot's experience. He knew that very well. He gulped. He would ask Eater about Petey later, but there was still one more thing he knew he had to ask. "The experiments . . . and the females? Are they . . . are they . . ."

Centric just looked at him sadly. She knew what he was going to say. "You're paired off with someone else. You meet and decide who it's gonna be."

"Meet and decide? Dot never decided, it was just Zenny!" Wakko yelled anxiously. "A-and then they met. And she didn't have to stay with him either."

"Not here." Centric disagreed. She smiled. "You know, your sister sounded like she was in a much nicer place. Much nicer."

Wakko and her were both quiet as they heard the screams again.

"Much nicer?" Wakko was just getting more and more worried. How much more primitive would everything be?

"Wakko . . . hey." She smiled at him. "It won't be for awhile I think."

"I'll be a dad . . ." Wakko whined.

"Maybe..." Centric shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you will, maybe you won't. A lot of kids don't make it I hear. That's what..."

"No! Please, stop, let it go!"

"...that's also what a lot of screaming is." Centric said softly. "The birthing is just down the hall. A lot of the times, a female won't even . . . " She started to lose it. "It's like a death sentence. Only if you survive once can you do it again and again. And then, the babies usually don't live. I don't understand why it's so hard."

'Happy. Happy. Happy. Think happy thoughts.' Wakko practically screamed at himself. 'The others will find me somehow. Yeah. It'll be okay. It'll be okay. It'll be okay. I won't listen to these screams all day. I won't, I won't. I'll get out. It'll be okay.' He started to try to sing. "~It's time for A-ni-ma-niacs.~"

"It didn't?! Again?! No, no, why?!"

"~And we're zany to the max.~" Wakko tried to stay positive as he heard the continued screams. "~So just sit back and relax. You'll laugh 'til you collapse. We're A-ni-ma-niacs.~"

Centric looked over at Wakko kindly. "That's a good song. Can you sing it louder?"

Wakko nodded his head. "~It's Time For A-ni-ma-niacs. And we're zany to the max.~"

"No, no, no! I don't wanna be next! No, no, please keep it in!"

Wakko tried to ignore the new screams. "~So Just Sit back and Relax. You'll laugh 'til you collapse. We're A-ni-ma-niacs.~"

Centric smiled and went over to him. She touched the glass with her palm. "That's neat. I like the Anima in it too."

"Yeah." Wakko smiled, trying to put everything out of his mind. He could only concentrate on the new friend he just made. "Yakko had come up with it many years ago. Everyone liked it, so they used it for us."

"Yakko?" Centric asked. "Is he your brother?"

"Yep. Yakko, Wakko and Dot. The Warner Brothers and their Sister Dot." Wakko laughed. "We were great together!"

"I remember my brothers. They were really great too." Centric smiled as she thought of them. She just grinned at Wakko. "I'm so happy you're here now. I haven't had anyone to talk to. Eater is two cages from me, and the other guy on the side isn't a warner. Not easy to get along with him. And he's really ugly too, like half boar or something."

"Ewww...I've seen that species," Wakko had to reply. He grinned. "Well, now you have me. Until Yakko and the others find us, we can be good friends."

"I'd like that." Centric smiled at him. "Thank you for staying positive with me, Wakko. I know being so close to the screams isn't easy." She sighed. "I've only been here two months, and I get so scared I'm gonna lose my zaniness."

"Oh no, don't worry." Wakko laughed at her. "That's impossible! Just sing and bounce. You'll always be okay."

"He made it, he actually made it! Oh no, Honey?! No, wake up!"

"...j-just sing and bounce." Wakko said a little weaker this time as he heard the painful crying. 'Just ignore it, Wakko. Their coming. They'll come, they will. Really, really soon.' He tried to grin again, but lost it as he saw a warner start to walk down the hall. His feet were chained painfully and two guards were behind him. He looked very, very sad. A small bundle was crying in his hands.

"Be happy." One of the guards laughed. "At least one survived this time."

As he passed Wakko's cage, they both made eye contact.

It was obvious from the hurt in the warner's eyes. He'd lost his female. Even though it was painful to keep eye contact, Wakko did.

"Quit." The warner growled at him. His look changed to anger. "Don't look at me with pity," he said in a biting tone. "You'll go through it too one day." Then, their eyes broke away from each other.

Wakko tried to smile again as he walked off. He tried. He really tried. But every time he heard a scream, every time he remembered that warner's eyes. He remembered that warners words.

'You'll go through it too one day.'

"Put it out." Centric tried to catch his attention. She grinned and bounced for him. "Look at me, Wakko. Bounce with me?" Wakko started to bounce with her. After a few minutes, Centric stopped. "A lot of species who come by are gonna be like that. You can't let it get you down."

"What are the chances?" Wakko had to ask. "Please tell me?"

"100% for you." Centric laughed like he made a joke. "You're not doing any work in there." She noticed his sad look and knew he wasn't going to play with her joke. "I don't know. I don't wanna know. Some are fine, some aren't. Some babies make it, some don't. But cheer up. You and I are okay. Maybe you'll get lucky, you know? Oooh. Maybe you'll get a Dr. Fay. That would be great!" She laughed. "Please? Cheer up. Look on the bright side with me? Please? Hey. Do you wanna play a game? Let's play a game."

Wakko plastered a fake smile to his face. He didn't feel very happy, but the warner girl was really looking for support. "Okay. Umm...let's see. What can we play?"

"Whatever you would like, Sweetiekins!" Wakko looked on the outside of the cage at the lady warner who had him dragged in there. "I'll get you an exercise plan right away." The strange excited lady said happily. "See? Isn't it such a beautiful place? I'll be back, you stay put. I'll get confirmation to let you out and play soon."

Wakko just watched the weird warner take off. "Is she nuts?"

"That's Enchantment," Centric said. "That's a good sign for you if she's interested in taking you in." She smiled at Wakko. "A lot less pain her way."

"Is she nuts?" Wakko had to ask again. "She keeps saying this place is wonderful." Centric just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm back." Enchantment grinned as she put a schedule in a little bin. "This is when you get to play your games. Whee."

Wakko didn't speak for a second as he remembered something The Brain had written down. 'Enchantment: Treats and bonds with experiments nicely but ultimately manipulating young's own self trust and image.' It may have been wordy but considering he had two nieces named Enchantment, he HAD payed attention to the name as well. He smiled. "Oh. You know, you seem like a much nicer kind than the others in here."

"I'm very kind." Enchantment grinned.

"Great. Can I ask you something then?" Wakko smiled. "My proper name's Wakko, but I always go by Mallet. If they look in my wacky sack, they might figure that out. So, do you think that maybe you could hide that? Please?"

Centric just looked at Wakko strangely. He was going by Wakko in there. What was going on?

"Oh yes, yes. I am very trustworthy." Enchantment said delightedly. "I will tell them right away, Mallet."

As she ran off, Centric looked at Wakko strangely. "Enchantment may seem friendly, but she's really not." Centric said sadly. "I think you made a mistake trusting her, Mallet."

"Oh, don't worry. You can keep calling me Wakko by the way." Wakko smiled.

"Huh?" Centric looked at him confused. "You just told her..." She smiled. "Oh, I get it."

"Hmm?" Wakko smiled innocently.

"Hi, Mallet." Enchantment grinned as she came bouncing back over. "I'm sorry, they figured it out. We'll have to change Mallet instead. So Sorry."

"That's okay." Wakko smiled. "At least you tried. Thanks."

Centric just smiled at Wakko. He was actually a very bright warner. He just hid behind dimwittedness, so no one ever suspected him. Pretty genius actually.

Wakko didn't look at her to tell her if her assumptions were right or not. He went over to the bin instead and looked at his exercise sheet. "...this is fun?"

"Number 41590-42." A squirrel with shifty eyes was staring at documents in front of him as he stopped in front of Wakko's cell. "Specimen went by Mallet." He changed his attention to Wakko. "How close are you to your name?"

"Oh, not too awful close." Wakko said with a grin.

"Hmm..." The squirrel looked at his sheets again. "Proper name, Wakko Warner. How close are you to that name?"

Wakko's smile was starting to shrink. His trick may not have worked after all. "Not too close?"

"Good. You will no longer be called Mallet nor Wakko while you are here. If you are, you will be punished. How does that make you feel?"

Wakko frowned. Nope, it didn't work at all. "My name is Wakko."

The squirrel looked him in the eyes a moment. "You lied." He put his documents to his side. "1-5, how attached to your name are you? 1 being the most attached, five being the-"

"One!" Wakko shouted angrily. "Wakko's been the first son's name in my family for generations."

Centric looked at the floor. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"To keep the name Wakko you will have it forged into your species sensitive epidermis with one of your planets most primitive marking ways. The Loburn method. Are you aware of this?" The squirrel asked.

Wakko gulped, but he didn't back down. He knew it hurt, but he knew he could never forgive himself if he didn't keep his name. It was his. He was Wakko the 45th. And he wasn't about to give in to some facility thinking he was just a specimen.

"Wakko, I know you're proud." Centric came over closer and held her palms up against the glass. "It is very painful though. I thought I could handle it . . . I couldn't." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Please, don't do it."

Wakko just gave her a comforting smile. "Wakko's my name." That was all he said as his escorting body guards came back over to 'fetch' him again.

Centric just watched sadly as Wakko continued to smile as he was dragged away. 'He won't give in.' She smiled slightly. Whatever happened, he wasn't going to give in easily. Hopefully, that wouldn't be his downfall.


	46. 45 Part 2: For the Love of Pets

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Forty-Five Part II: For the Love of Pets

**Earth...1943.**

Dot and Zenny were hiding near the outside of Scratchansniff's office. He was inside talking with Samantha.

Samantha was trying to be as sweet as she could. Scratchansniff was really a nice guy but he wasn't her type. He was just a nerdy goof. She had tried to dig him for information about The Warner Brothers and how to get them out of the tower, but he really didn't know as much as she thought he would. So, knowing she would have to go figure something else out, she was trying to let the guy down easy. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Which wasn't as easy as she thought.

"Yes, yes." Scratchansniff insisted. "You are no longer interested." He sighed. "It does not matter. You are still carrying a great deal of pain about something. Let me help you?"

"You don't understand. You have no chance," Samantha said stubbornly.

"I understand," Scratchansniff said firmly. "Still, I am a psychiatrist. You are in some kind of trouble, I can tell. Please let me help you?"

"I don't need a shrink." Samantha frowned. "I'm fine."

"In my professional opinion, I do not believe so," Scratchansniff continued.

Samantha stood up from her chair. "Look Scratch, I don't care. I'm not gonna pay money up the ying yang just to hear your advice."

"Then don't." Scratchansniff looked at her seriously. "This will be a free session."

Samantha didn't know what to do. She told the guy off, and he still wanted to help her? For free? "Oh, and what? 200 for the next session?"

"200?" Scratchansniff looked at her a bit funny. 200 was way too high for a single session. "Ees that a joke, Samantha?"

Samantha sighed. That's right. The cost of a dollar was different in the 1940's. "You can't help."

"How do you know?" Scratchansniff countered. He smiled at her. "Even a friendly ear who can do nothing, is better than nothing."

Dot just groaned. She and Zenny could hear Scratchansniff perfectly outside. "Oh, geez. Ya see?" Dot just rolled her eyes. "This is why he always got trampled on by women." She started to mock him. "All the 'I understand you have no interest, but I still want to help you. Free of charge.' Can somebody throw this guy a clue?"

Zenny just chuckled at Dot as he held her closer. "Some guys are different that way."

"Oy." Dot groaned as she fell into Zenny's lap haphazardly. She started to kick her feet. "I'm telling ya, Zen, Scratchansniff was never good with women. We even tried to help him out sometimes, and he still couldn't land one. A date per girl, that's all he ever got. Young or old, he's still clueless."

Zenny just smiled and put his hands behind his head. He looked up at the sky. "Well, even though we got separated, at least we didn't end up on a bad planet at a bad time."

"True." Dot gave in. She sat up on Zenny's lap. "Earth in 1943 is a lot better than a lot of other places out there." She stared up at the sky too. It was bright blue, so gorgeous . . . except for the pink and purple ominous clouds section again. "I'm getting more worried about those every day." Dot looked over at Zenny. "That was on Earth in 1994. You could see it from Anima then too. And in 1943?"

Zenny nodded his head. "Yeah babe, I'm pretty sure we should be worried." He looked up at the pink and purple section himself. "Is it just me or is that section slowly getting bigger wherever we go?"

Dot didn't reply. It was obvious Zenny was right. It was still small, but it was growing. It was slowly growing. What was it? What did it mean?

A few minutes later, they heard the door to Scratchansniff's office close and she heard him sigh. She didn't expect anything else. She and Zenny jumped down off certain windows and poles until they easily hit the ground. They hid as Samantha was coming out.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Samantha said out loud to herself. "I tell him I'm not interested and he still wants to help? Why? For free?" She groaned. "That poor guy probably gets trampled all the time."

"Which is what you just did, wasn't it?"

Samantha looked beside herself at a young nurse. A very beautiful and buxom nurse with long blonde hair and legs that kept going and going. "Who are you?"

"Sounds like you just met Dr. Scratchansniff." The nurse smiled at her. "No one else would fit your description."

"So?" Samantha shrugged her shoulders. "He's a weird nerd."

"Dot?" Zenny noticed Dot had a very funny look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, you'll eventually give him a chance," the nurse smiled. "I've known Dr. Scratchansniff for several years. He is geeky, and a bit into Freud too much. But he's the sweetest and gentlest guy you'll ever meet. So you two take care."

Samantha just looked oddly at the beautiful nurse. "You two take care? I'm just going in for one more free session. Is she nuts?" Samantha shrugged it off and started to walk away again.

"Dot?" Zenny waved his hands in front of her eyes. "Dot?"

"Aah!" Dot snapped out of it. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. "Where'd she go?!"

"Samantha went that way." Zenny pointed to the left and started to go that way himself.

"Not her, Not her! The nurse!" Dot yelled frantically. She looked all around.

"I don't know. I wasn't watching," Zenny replied. "What's the big-"

"That was Hello Nurse!" Dot yelled, still in disbelief. "Sh-She wouldn't even be born yet. Huh uh. No, but that was her. She looked the same as the last time I saw her. She's the same? I don't feel so good. I feel dizzy." Dot started to whine. Nothing made sense. First, Samantha showed up in 1943 somehow, and now Hello Nurse? Scratchy's nurse? That the guys practically slobbered over all the time?

"Dot, it's okay. Calm down." Zenny tried to help her relax.

"Somebody just explain to me what's going on?!" Dot yelled desperately into the sky.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few blocks away...**

Hello Nurse came back over to an alley she had left something special in. She smiled. He was still there, munching on the snacks she got for him. "Hey, Tiger, how is it?"

Tiger belched. "More ketchup would be nice." He started to eat the next hamburger next to him.

Hello Nurse grinned. From a Burbank Studio Slaughterer back to his little warner self. 'It worked Warner. You're a genius.' "Come on, Hon, it's time to go."

"Can't I finish this first?" Tiger whined. He threw the whole hamburger in his mouth and pointed to the next one on the ground. "And that one?"

"Later. We need to go now," Hello Nurse said as she took the little warners hand.

Tiger grabbed one more hamburger and stuffed it in his mouth before he finally followed the nice nurse. She was supposed to be taking him back to his mommy soon. He couldn't wait. The last memories he had of the facility weren't good ones, and he was so happy he was free. Free to be with his mommy and his sister and his baby sister again. They'd be a happy family once again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who cares where...who cares when...**

Yakko was crouched on the ground in front of The Tiger. "...bark."

"Louder." The Tiger smiled at him. "Come on, Yakko, Aroma's the bitch, not you."

"Bark!" Yakko yelled angrily.

"It's a hot day. Hang your tongue out and bark," The Tiger added to his wish.

Yakko started to pant. "Bark."

"Good boy." The Tiger threw him a biscuit near him on the ground.

Yakko got back up and walked over to Aroma. The nerve. But, what choice did he have? The Tiger threatened to kill a little girl that was only a couple feet away from them if he didn't. And The Tiger always went through with his threats.

"I want to play a new game." Tiger smiled at Yakko wickedly. "You remember how you had to choose between Caress and Scratchansniff on Earth?"

Yakko just nodded. He wasn't surprised by anything The Tiger knew now.

"I want to play too. Only this time, it's gonna be twice as fun." He pointed out all the different kinds of species around him. "This is a public area. Kids, adults, elderly, everyone's here. I'd say there's over 50 kinds here. So..." He grinned wickedly. "I'm gonna kill one. You decide who it's gonna be. If you don't..." He glanced over at Aroma sweetly. "Well...I might not need a second pet."

"Choose?" Yakko looked over at Aroma. He was gonna get rid of her if he didn't choose?

"It's such a nice day today, isn't it?"

"Momma, wait for me!"

"Grandpa, slow down! You'll hurt yourself if you walk too fast."

"Ah, I'm as young as I feel! Leave me be!"

"What pretty birds there are today."

"Well thank you, you're pretty too."

Yakko looked around himself. He had to choose? "I can't choose."

"Why not? It'll be fun." The Tiger grinned. He pointed to an elderly alien. "He'll kick the bucket in a year anyhow. Just end it for him. Or..." He grinned widely as he saw something that looked like a pregnant half-porcupine, half-squirrel walking down the street. "Or maybe two is better than one?"

"You can't make me choose!" Yakko yelled angrily. "I won't be responsible. I'm a warner, dammit! I don't cast death sentences!"

"Oh no? Well, maybe you just need a little bit of persuasion." The Tiger grabbed Aroma's hand. "Let's go visit a new place, shall we?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"5,000 no 6,000 Universals!"

Yakko looked around himself. He grabbed Aroma's hand, but The Tiger quickly batted it away.

"You'll choose or you lose." The Tiger started to drag Aroma away.

Yakko started to run after him, but other species started to hold him back!

"Hold him there, Boys." The Tiger cheerily looked at Yakko. "You yell out when you decide." He grabbed Aroma's arm roughly and brought her to a stage. "New Entry!"

Yakko started to struggle, but he couldn't get away! "Scented?" He looked all around him. Booths with women were everywhere. Universal money was being used. That only meant one thing.

He was at least 60,000 years in the past, when slaves were still universally legal! Aroma was tied to what looked like a piece of metal. She was so terrified, she couldn't even speak.

"Warner female! Bares kids with absolute ease! Funny, sweet, and shy! Perfect for anyone who wants to instill terror into their slaves!" The Tiger yelled out cheerily. He held out her arm. "Very smooth, her feet are big but not too big! Perfect for any with a foot fetish! Her fur is absolutely-"

"Stop it!" Yakko yelled angrily. "STOP!"

"...velvety." The Tiger dragged a strange male onto the stage who looked like a bird with scales. "Here, feel her ears. So velvety, huh?"

"Yeah..." The strange creature was grinning evilly at Aroma as he felt her ears. "Oh yeah..."

"And don't forget her tail, it's probably twice as-!"

"Don't you touch her tail!" Yakko yelled angrily as he started to knock some of the species off of him, holding him back. He was getting really angry. No one but family was supposed to touch a female's tail. Some of the creatures holding him back were actually getting worried as they felt extreme heat coming off from him.

The Tiger just waved happily at Yakko, then payed attention to the crowd again. "You should hear her sing too! It's so sweet and melodic...the things you could do with her...or maybe to her while she's singing are just unimaginable! One of a kind, yessiree! This fine bitch can do it all!"

"600 Universals!"

"800 Universals!"

"No Universals, she's not for sale!" Yakko was starting to glow red and some vegetation nearby was catching on fire.

The Tiger just grinned from ear to ear. He loved to feel that warner anger. "Well...?"

Yakko immediately broke loose and charged The Tiger! He was angry, meaning he had a chance to finally put this guy in his place! Or so he thought.

The Tiger just laughed as Yakko came up. "Aww, your angry so you think that's gonna defeat me? Warner, I thrive off your anger." He said in delight. "Go ahead, try and even touch me."

Yakko tried to punch him, but it was no use. There was some kind of force field around him.

"Get it through your head now, warner. You may be powerful, but you're no match for me. You can't even touch me." The Tiger grinned wickedly. "I will sell her if you don't decide. And I'll kill the pregnant woman. And I'll kill the little girls and the little boys there too. In fact, I'll kill everyone. Well? What say you my pet? Choose one or kill them all?"

"...the old man..." Yakko looked pitifully at the ground as his ears drooped. "...who was getting scolded for..."

"Walking too fast?" The Tiger grinned. "Yes, I remember."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few minutes later, the deed was done.**

Yakko didn't even watch as he heard the old man he chose suddenly keel over as The Tiger touched him.

Aroma didn't say a word either. Yakko didn't 'pull the trigger' but he had to choose the victim. The cheeriness within each of them was plundering at an enormous rate as they heard help start to come for the old man.

The Tiger just smiled and shook the drink in his hand. "Hey Yakk, want something to drink?"

Yakko didn't reply. He just stared at the table in front of him.

"Oh well, I'll be right back. I think I'm gonna go get a cookie." The Tiger grinned at Aroma. "Hey. Do you want a cookie?" He tilted his head and looked at her expression. "No? Okay, I'm getting a cookie. Be right back."

Yakko nor Aroma cared as The Tiger left. He wouldn't leave them behind, he thought of them as his 'pets'.

"Yakko." Aroma finally spoke. "I'm...I'm very-"

"Save it," Yakko said gruffly. It didn't matter. Aroma being sold at a universal slave auction, or The Tiger randomly killing innocents to make him do whatever he wanted. They were both like slaves to him anyhow. They had to do whatever he said.

"I." Aroma tried to speak to him again. "I don't have the words."

Yakko didn't reply. If she was trying to say thanks, he didn't want to hear it.

"...bounce with me?" Aroma tried to smile at him.

Yakko finally looked over at her. He nodded his head. They both bounced for several minutes together. Up, down. Up, down.

"Will you sing your song?" Aroma smiled at him. "Please?"

"My song? What? Animaniacs?" Yakko finally started to smile. He had to cheer up. The Tiger would have killed everyone, he had to remember that. He had to keep that in mind. The only important thing was staying zany with Aroma. Staying zany and happy, and eventually breaking The Tiger's hold on them. Getting back where they belonged with Wakko, Dot, and Zenny. That's what mattered. "~It's time for A-nima-ni-acs! And we're zany to the max! So just sit back and relax! You'll laugh 'til-!"

"Shutup!" The Tiger came back and threw two cookies at Yakko and Aroma. "You just killed someone, what are you singing for?" He just grinned. "Go ahead, I got them for you anyhow. Aren't I nice?"

Yakko and Aroma looked at the cookies The Tiger just threw at them. They each picked one up . . . and realized they were growing very sick of cookies.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth...1943.**

Day by day passed for Zenny and Dot. They watched Samantha and Scratchansniff with wonder.

First, it was one free visit. Then, it was two. Then, it was weeks of visiting everyday.

"I don't get it," Dot groaned as she watched Samantha and Scratchy hanging out at a nearby park. "Their friends now? I don't get it, what could anyone see in Scratchansniff?" Dot leaned in closer.

"Steady. Don't let her see you," Zenny warned. He looked over at Samantha too. He smiled. She was blushing?

Samantha tried to cover up her blushing. "No Scratchy, really. That's okay, I don't . . . I don't need another date-er-session! Ummm . . . "

"We're making great progress though." Scratchansniff smiled blissfully. "With all your troubles, you're finally opening up to me."

"I know." Samantha tried to continue to cover up her blushing. She wasn't a bad looking woman, she knew that. In fact, she had guys interested in her in the past. They all wanted the same thing though, and once they got it, they didn't care about her anymore. The only ones who stuck around were macho men who thought they could change her. But, Scratchansniff was different. Even though he knew he didn't stand a chance with her, he continued to help her. She never told him in so many words that she was really from the year 2007, but he did know somehow she was far away from her home.

He was a very kind man. Goofy, but kind. Too kind, he let women walk all over him. He still continued to help though. Whenever she asked why, he would always give her the same answer. 'I am a psychiatrist, and I help people. That is who I am and that is what I do.'

"Sniff, please." Samantha smiled at him. "Scratchy, I don't want anymore sessions. You'll start thinking I'm a kook."

"Nonsense." Scratchansniff grinned at her. "You are ze most sane and nice voman I have ever met. I would never think of you as a kook."

"I just . . . I don't . . . I just . . . " Dot just kept saying over and over. It wasn't clear to Scratchansniff yet. Old Scratchy thought he was just helping someone out. But actually?

"Not gonna be long," Zenny smiled as he watched the couple with intrigue. "Who knew they'd actually get that far?"

"I just don't..." Dot groaned. "It doesn't make sense. Doesn't Sammy have any taste?"

"Apparently for labcoats," Zenny joked as he watched the two again.

Samantha sighed and finally couldn't take it any more. "Scratch? Umm. I know I said it wouldn't work out, but do you . . ."

"No, oh please no." Dot whined. "Sammy and Scratchy? I'm gonna faint."

"What's wrong?" Zenny had to ask.

"What's wrong? She's young and he's old! He's a really old geezer in her time," Dot whined. "Doesn't she remember that?"

"Well, maybe she can't return back to her time either." Zenny explained. "We still don't know how she came here. If it was in a similar way to us, she won't be rescued. And well, Scratchy did know you and he is younger. He's also been really good to her."

"It's still creepy," Dot whined. "Eww. Scratchy is old."

"So?" Zenny shrugged his shoulders. "A three century warner dates a twelve century warner with no prob."

"It's different though here," Dot whined. "See, Scratchy would be like-like...like dating an ancient!"

"Ooh, good point." Zenny agreed. He looked over at the couple again. "If she doesn't return though, then it won't ever matter."

"Well. I never did see her again." Dot admitted. She watched Scratchansniff start to fidget. "Maybe she can't leave after all?"

"Ummm, vhat...?" Scratchansniff wasn't sure he heard her right. "You would like to give it a try? Vith me?"

Samantha nodded her head and smiled. She knew in her time, the guy was old. She had never talked to him face to face, but she did call him before. Not only that, Dot always spoke of him as extremely old as well. Maybe she shouldn't do it, maybe it was wrong. The guy was young here though, and weeks were passing now. Hope that she'd ever return back to her time was fading faster and faster. And every time he was beside her, he made her feel warm and safe. Special. Goofy nerd or not, she had really started to like the guy.

Besides, it's not like they'd get serious. Just a date or two maybe. She could pull out if need be. "One date." Samantha stated. "Nothing serious, just...drinks? Otto?"

Scratchansniff eagerly nodded his head up and down. "Yes! Yes, I vould love nothing more!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere unreachable...**

A 50 year old warner was just kicking it. He was hanging upside down in an old tree blowing bubble gum. He was bopping his feet to some music he had on for awhile until he finally flipped down onto the ground. He strolled over to a very old paddleball and began to play it.

He grinned. He was one of the best, but he never got to play with anyone. No one but The Tiger, but he never wanted to play. "Geez, I just don't get it." He looked all around him again. "Where is The Tiger?"

The Tiger never left him for long. It had already been three weeks though. The warner started to move over to a small guitar and began to play. He never had anyone teach him how to play a guitar but he was a quick learner, and there wasn't anything else to do. He strummed out an old nostalgic tune he knew and began to sing. "~ Someone's happy to see me today. Someone's happy to see me today. They give a smile and they brighten my day. Someone's happy to see me today.~" He chuckled. "Well she would if she could see me." He set the guitar back down. "I wish I could see her one more time." The warner looked up above him. To be able to see his mom one more time. "Heh. Would she even recognize me?" He picked the guitar back up and started to sing again. "~Someone would be happy to see me today. But she's gone, gone fa-ar away. I'll never forget though, so I do say! I will never forget my ma today.~" He laughed as he played the simple song. He could do much more difficult songs now. He just really liked his old baby song. The old song his momma sang to him when he wasn't even ten years old . . .

He'd grown bigger since then. He wasn't the size of a small cat anymore. No, he was about half his dad's size now. He started to strum another song. "This isn't right." He stared at his guitar. "It isn't right." He looked up above him again. "Where are you The Tiger?" His happy expression was becoming more serious. "You better not be hurting anyone. If you are..." he growled. He sighed and continued playing on his guitar. 'He wouldn't. He knows better. If he does . . . I'll leave.'

He just started to sing his dad's old song. Yakko had never taught him it, but his Auntie Dottie had been nice enough. "~It's time for A-ni-ma-niacs! And we're zany to the max! So, just sit back and relax! You'll laugh 'til you collapse! We're A-ni-ma-niacs!~" Then, he added his own twist. "~Meet The Tiger who is really just a spoiled evil villain! Meet me, who is just plain cool and always just-a chillain! Meet my cat who sings like me, and always sings in synch. Then meet her counterpart who can barely ever think!~"

"Oh, that's me! That's me! Did ya hear Tiger, Rita?" Runt jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah." Rita groaned. She batted her tail back and forth. "So, when exactly are we gonna get fed again?"

"You just ate." Tiger set his guitar back down and bounced over to her. "Like an hour ago. You're getting spoiled."

"Eh." Rita rolled over on her back and started to play with a ball of string nearby. "That's alright in my book."

"Rita's got a book! I've never read it! Rita! I want to read your book!" Runt started jumping up and down excitedly. "Is it about dogs like us?"

"Settle down." Tiger looked over at the sky above him again. "The Tiger's been gone a long time."

"Good news for us, kid." Rita commented to Tiger. "That guys Psycho."

"Yeah! He scares me!" Runt yelled. "Definitely! He's not a good guy!"

"Dur. Never said he was," Tiger replied. "But, it's better when he's here though. Then, I know where he's not at."

"Good point," Rita agreed. She started to play with her ball of string for a few seconds, then stretched.

Tiger picked her up and started to pet her. He may have been half the size of his dad, but he was still a long distance away from being an adult. Nope, he was still just a warner kid. "Hey, Rita? Are you getting tired already?"

Rita just purred as Tiger carried her to her kitty bed. A few seconds later, Runt jumped right beside her. Tiger just chuckled. No matter how much time passed, Runt would never sleep in a separate bed from Rita. He just watched the dog start to paw in the air, pretending to chase a cat as Rita was quietly slumbering away.

He still couldn't believe The Tiger actually let him have pets. The Tiger didn't want any, said pets could never 'do' anything for him. Tiger didn't get it, but he didn't care.

Sometimes, The Tiger gave in to some small things though. Like when he first met Rita and Runt.

//// **Earth...1998...**

"And once again, right there!" The Tiger pointed out Yakko and Wakko jumping up on yet another woman.

Tiger just nodded his head. The only time he was allowed out of his special place, was when The Tiger took him out. Usually, it was just to show him how rotten Yakko was. How Yakko was really just a horrible guy and not worth a damn as a father. How he was nothing and how Tiger himself should just get angry at him for not loving him.

Tiger didn't care much about that though. Even if Yakko didn't love him, he just couldn't get angry. Actually at the moment, he was walking toward some trashcans. He saw a strange furry tail sticking out.

The Tiger glanced over and groaned. Leave it to a kid to find a cat or a dog. "Leave it alone."

"What is it?" Tiger strolled over and looked inside at the creature. It was as small as his little sister, Caress, last time he saw her many years ago. It had strange ears though and it was grey. "What are you?"

"I'm a cat," She grumped as she continued rummaging through the trashcan.

"What's a cat?" Tiger asked her.

"It's nothing. Come on." The Tiger grabbed his hand.

"What's it doing in there?" Tiger had to ask him. He looked back at the cat. "Why are you in a trashcan, cat?"

"Look kid, my name's Rita." The cat grumped. She was trying to find food, she wasn't in the mood for entertaining. "I'm busy trying to find food!"

"In a trashcan?" Tiger looked sadly at her. Then he grinned and pulled some snacks out of his pocket. "Here Rita cat, you can have this!"

Rita looked at the goodies in Tiger's hand. Suddenly, her mean demeanor was lightening up as she ate the candy from his hand. Then, she rubbed up against his hand.

"Shit," The Tiger grumped.

Tiger picked up the cat and petted her. "You're so soft."

"Rita!"

The Tiger kerplunked his hand over his face. "Shit! The dog."

"A dog?" Tiger grinned as a dog started to wag his tail at him. "He's bigger."

"Tiger. Yo! Pay attention!" The Tiger growled at him. "Your dad sucks, will you just watch him? Look at what he just did! Tiger?"

Like a lot of warner kids though, Tiger got distracted. He found out that this 'dog' liked playing fetch and the cat made a cool sound when it got petted.

The Tiger marched over and picked up the cat.

"Wait, no! Don't hurt it!" Tiger whined at him. "Please?"

The Tiger groaned. He looked at the cat angrily. "Fuck off, I don't take in pets."

"Rita!" Runt started to growl dangerously at The Tiger.

"No, quit! He'll hurt you!" Tiger wrapped his arms around the canine. He looked over at The Tiger pleadingly.

The Tiger groaned. "Pets suck. They can't do anything for you."

"Please?" Tiger asked once more.

The Tiger felt like just killing the cat then and there, but a little pang inside of him was bugging him. Besides, if it got the kid to pay attention again. "Fine. They piss me off and I'm fucking killing them." He threw Rita over at Tiger. "Hold them." He grumbled. "You mess up and they pay the price. Got it?"

Tiger grinned. "Yuh huh!"////

So, Tiger had a pet kitty and doggy now. The Tiger still never hurt them. It was strange.

The Tiger was evil, really evil! Tiger knew that. The more The Tiger was around him though, the less evil he became for some reason. Although, when they became farther and farther apart for longer times, the more evil The Tiger became.

Which wasn't good because he'd been gone three weeks already. Tiger yawned and looked down at his pets. They were both sleeping soundly on the soft bed. Only the crumbs of the cookies they ate everyday with their meals made the bed uncomfortable.

Tiger tried to knock some of the crumbs off underneath Rita's feet. She had fallen fast asleep by now. He yawned again and started to head to his own bed. Just another day passed by. He climbed into his own bed and looked at the sky above him. "Goodnight mom." He smiled as he looked at the stars. He had named some of the brightest ones after those closest to him, he could never be with anymore. "Goodnight Caressy. Goodnight Enchanty." He grinned. "Goodnight Uncle Wakko. Goodnight Auntie Dottie. Goodnight Scratchy. Goodnight Cutie, Zenny Jr., and Ember. Goodnight Everybody!" Then, he stared at one of the brightest stars of all. "Goodnight Yakko." He always stared at that star a little more than the others. Every night, he wondered if he should say Goodnight Dad to it. Every night though, he always remembered the past. Yakko didn't want to be his dad. He didn't even think he was his. So, he always decided on just saying Yakko. He sighed and started to get snuggly in his own bed.

Tiger had been a lot different back then, when Yakko knew him. He had felt very frightened almost all the time of what was happening deep inside, so he just couldn't be himself. Even when The Tiger gave him his cookies instead, it still wasn't quite him. It was only after learning about his 'other self' and how to keep it under control, that he was back to being his real happy self again. He was never evil.

He just had something evil inside of him. Luckily, The Tiger had showed him how to control it. It didn't make much sense, but The Tiger wanted Tiger to get angry, not his 'other self'. Tiger didn't understand why, but he didn't really care. Milleniums could pass and Tiger would never become angry. He'd never give in to The Tiger.

Even if he had to stay his entire lifetime.Tiger sighed once more as he got more snuggled up in his sheets. Then, just like his cat and dog, he started to finally drift off to sleep...


	47. 46 Part 1: For The Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Forty Six Part I: For The Moment

Wakko was walking down the halls willingly without having to be 'fetched'. He whistled and smiled and marched happily. He always gave an extra big grin to the guards on each of his sides. "Isn't it a great day today? What are we having for lunch today, do you guys know?" His guards were growling. They hated when he acted all happy and friendly. Which was exactly why Wakko did it. He had been at that facility over a month now, and he knew what to do to annoy them just right. "So. What am I doing today you guys?"

"Tests, Sweetiekins!" Enchantment gestured him into her door. "Today, we are going to give you some treats and then check to see if they influenced you at all."

"Oh. So the usual?" Wakko smiled and hopped into a chair. His guards quickly put his restraints on as Enchantment began.

"Just a little prick like usual." Enchantment gave Wakko the 'treat'ment right below his left arm. "Such a brave little guy you are."

'Such a wicked lady you are.' "Thanks!" Wakko said with a smile. He twiddled his toes like everything was fine. He knew how to annoy Enchantment by now too, but he wouldn't do it. He couldn't risk being turned over to someone else. After all, if he ended up with a Tigers . . .

Eater had told Wakko what happened to Petey the warner. Now it was plain to see why Centric never wanted to talk about it. The Tigers had been slaughtering everyone near and dear to Petey. Even just okay friends. Day by day, more died. They never told him who it was beforehand, they just sent him pictures every morning of the gruesome scenes. The Tigers would never quit until Petey went and slaughtered someone with them.

It was cruel. But even a warner has it's limits. One day, Petey couldn't take it anymore. He had come back, cussing and ranting. He growled at one of his glass walls and started to cut his hands. With the blood, he wrote I GIVE IN on the glass. The next day Petey was taken again. When he came back the next morning, he was raving mad and slit his throat.

No way. Enchantment was just fine for Wakko. Super. Super de duper. "Do you know what's for lunch today?" Wakko grinned at her.

"Nuh uh." Enchantment giggled and held a big sharp scalpel in her left hand. "Wish I did sweetie. Hold still."

Wakko closed his eyes. There was no telling what she would do.

"Did you feel that?" Enchantment asked him.

Wakko was about to open his eyes, when she stopped him.

"No no dearie. Just tell me Are you in any pain?" Enchantment asked excitedly.

Wakko kept his eyes closed and shook his head. He didn't feel any pain at all.

"Good boy!" Enchantment giggled again. "Keep your eyes closed just a little while longer!" She hummed a little bit. "There you go. You can open your eyes now."

Wakko opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. One of his fingers was bandaged up. Completely, wrapped up. 'Oh no, what did she do?'

"Yeah, it worked!" Enchantment bounced up and down. She made a note on her little list. "Numbing Agent 472 works great." She smiled at Wakko. "Don't move an inch, Sweetie! You're a warner, so your finger should completely reattach itself in just a few minutes."

Wakko didn't want to hear that! "You cut off my finger?!" He looked back down at the bandages.

"Just don't move and you'll be fine." Enchantment bounced up and down. "Yeah, it worked. Dr. Fay will be so pleased." She clapped her hands excitedly. "Oops. Sorry! I forgot, you can't do that!"

"You…cut…" Wakko didn't even know how to finish that statement. "It didn't even hurt."

"Yeah! I'm glad it didn't hurt." Enchantment rubbed his head affectionately. "Sorry, Sweetie, but Dr. Fay wanted it tested and all the Tiggers are working on some new form of candy." She giggled. "Just think! In the future, a lot of our treatments are gonna be in the form of a cookie. Yummy."

'That was a Tigger experiment?' Wakko looked down at his finger again and started to tremble. Oh no…oh no, he would never annoy Enchantment. Ever.

"Now for your regulars." Enchantment gave him a small 'treat'ment in his arm.

The guards undid Wakko's restraints and Wakko walked over to a small line leading out of her office. The line had censors on it to sense any movement upon it.

Enchantment stood with her stopwatch ready. "Okay, when you're ready, Wakko!"

Wakko had to scratch the bottom of his foot first. The Loburn method had hurt like hell! Still, he didn't know it itched so much afterwards. At least once an hour he always had to stop and scratch his new scar that said Wakko. After the itching went down, he started to get ready. There was no way out of the facility, so it didn't matter whether Wakko tried running away. He learned that quick. When he eventually got caught the first time, his guards made sure he remembered it well. They gave him a long and painful two-hour session reminder he never forgot.

Wakko took off and followed the line, then came racing back.

Enchantment was ready with her stop watch. "And cut. Good job. Two seconds earlier than last week."

Wakko was faster now more than ever before. Faster and stronger. It didn't do any good though, if you couldn't use it on the outside of the facility. Didn't do anyone any good if they weren't free. He ran ten times back and forth before he started to get slower counts again.

"Good job, Wakko." Enchantment applauded him. "You've done very well today."

Wakko nodded. His extra speed was pretty much gone now, but the more he took the strange shots, the more that just regularly stayed with him. Even days from now, he'd still be able to run faster than he used to in Burbank.

"Tomorrow, we're gonna have fun with perception," Enchantment said excitedly.

Not one of the best sentences Wakko liked to hear. He just smiled though. "Okay."

His guards came by his side and he whistled all the way down the hall again and acted so nice and friendly. But, when he got back to his cell, his smile was fading. "Centric?" Wakko walked over to his side of the cell closest to Centric. She looked very sad. "Hey? What's wrong?"

Centric was sniffling. She started to wipe her tears away. "Sorry. Ummm . . . my centennial's tomorrow."

"Really?" Wakko grinned at her. "That's great. What's wrong then?"

"I'm gonna be three centuries," Centric sniffled. "I should be happy, but I'm not. I don't have any of my brothers here to share the moment. I won't even get the traditional warner centennial candy."

"Oh." Wakko nodded his head. "I'm sorry." He smiled. "You can spend it with me. We'll just spend the whole day having nothing but fun when we can."

Centric just giggled. "Wakko, we already do that."

"Oh yeah." Wakko hit his head with his healing hand. "I forgot. Well, we'll just do it in an extra happy way."

Centric laughed and clapped her hands. "Okay, Wakko. I think that would be great." She smiled at him sweetly. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"No problem," Wakko grinned at her. "Now let's see. What should we play today?"

The next day on Centric's centennial Wakko and her had as much fun as they could with each other. Wakko even convinced Enchantment to let Centric have just a little bit of candy. Enchantment agreed and even gave Centric a few extra minutes of playtime in the activity room. Everything was going as well as it possibly could, considering the circumstances. Until she received her new news . . .

Wakko and her were playing a small warner game through the glass. They were each mimicking the other, to see who would mess up first, when a new visitor arrived. The guards brought a strange warner in front of her cage and threw him in. He dusted himself off and looked over at Centric.

Centric was way over by the glass by Wakko. "Who are you?!"

"Choice One." The warner said glumly to her. "Please don't pick me?"

"What?" Centric didn't want to understand what he was saying.

"You're three today, right?" The warner smiled. "Congratulations. I'm choice one."

Centric was backing up as close to the glass as she could.

Wakko looked at her very worried. "What's going on, Centric?"

"I'm still really young." Centric protested. She felt the top of her shirt. "See? Nothing."

"Don't blame me. I don't wanna be here anymore than you do." The warner grumped. "Now, let's hurry this up 'cause I don't wanna be here." He held up his fingers. "Name is Gert. No wait, it changed." He groaned. "Umm…oh yeah, Wakko. I'm 5 and a half centuries old. I like games and women, but I don't want to be a dad or have a female! Your turn."

Centric just frowned. "I'm I'll-Never-Choose. I'm Defiant and I won't choose, nuh uh. And I don't want a guy either, so go away!"

Oh. Wakko was starting to get it now. "Now? Centric, you just turned three centuries today."

"I won't choose," Centric said confidently. "I'll never choose!"

"Fine by me!" The warner just grinned from ear to ear and was led out.

Choice number two was brought in. This warner was a bit nicer. "Hello. My name's Wakko. I'm 9 centuries old."

"I won't choose," Centric whined again.

"You don't get a choice about that." The warner looked at her sadly. "Believe me. A lot of the females try that. You only get half a year at the most." He stood up proudly. "I've really been wanting a female and I don't mind children. If you don't make it, I promise I can take care of them for you."

"What?" Centric just looked at him in disbelief.

"Did you have to say that?!" Wakko shouted at him from the other side. "Get out! Your definitely not for Centric!"

"I'm only being real." The warner looked back at Centric. "You've gotta face facts. I'm the best one you're gonna get. If you don't choose me, then I'll put in my vote to choose you in a year."

Centric just stared at him.

"Leave already!" Wakko yelled to him.

The warner frowned at Wakko. "This is between her and me. Butt out." He strolled over to the guards and requested something.

Wakko's eyes grew wide as he saw the glass become tinted. Too tinted to see inside. "Centric?!" He started banging on it. He didn't hear anything. What was going on? A few minutes later, the tinting went away and the warner left. Wakko looked at Centric who standing in the middle of her cell. "Centric? Are you okay?" Wakko asked nervously. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Then, he started to growl. "Did he? Did he hurt you?" he stomped his foot on the ground. "I swear, if he-!"

"He didn’t hurt me," Centric finally spoke to him. She smiled at Wakko. "He was actually very nice." She walked over to Wakko slowly. "I guess if I don't make a choice, then I'll be with him."

"Are you sure he's telling the truth? Maybe you get longer." Wakko tried to help her out before she made such a rash decision.

"He said the doctors will tell me when I have no more choice time. Then, he'll choose me," Centric said softly. "Just half a year." She sat down and held her knees to her chin. "Happy centennial to me."

Wakko didn't know what to say. Centric and him had become close over the last month. Eater was okay, but he wasn't trying to keep his happiness as much as Centric. They had gravitated towards one another, both trying to keep each other happy and zany. Both always trying to stay positive for one another in that dismal place. They were even playing games with each other, something only kid warners of the opposite sex should do. It didn't matter though, they needed to play. They needed each other to laugh with and bounce with.

Now, Centric would probably be leaving somewhere within half a year to someone else's cage. Away from him.

Wakko not knowing what to say just stared at her. One day, she would be entering that horrible room. The horrible room with the screams. They both knew it. He tried to grin, tried to be as cheerful as he could. "It's okay. Really. You'll be alright. I'm still here, I'll be here as long as I can!"

Centric looked over at Wakko and smiled. She giggled. "Yeah, 'cause I still haven't told you how to make my famous chili I like to talk about."

Wakko smiled. His happy ploy was working. "Or the cheesy sterts, or your famous Anima desserts you brag about."

Centric laughed. "Yeah, and by the stories you told me, you'd eat everything in one gulp."

"But I'd enjoy it!" Wakko grinned.

It worked. For the moment, the two just had fun talking. For the moment, the looming threat over Centric's head was gone. For the moment, the two could just chat and play together.

For the moment.


	48. 46 Part 2: Keep Hope Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Forty Six Part II: Keep Hope Alive

**Earth…1943**

Half a year. Half a year had already come and gone. Zenny and Dot had started to rent an apartment and Zenny was calm enough to have an actual cartoon job. They had made themselves black and white for some time, since it was easier to convince people they were cartoons. The similar ploy the Warner family had used before when they had first arrived. They had started to live their own lives and were worrying less about Samantha and Scratchy. They were more worried about their family. Whom they hadn't seen in so very long.

The warner race may live for a very long time, but when you were separated from the ones you loved, time always went by slower and slower. They did still watch them every once in awhile though. Like today.

Dot and Zenny were nearby the couple feeding pigeons. They didn't really care anymore if Scratchy ever associated them with their future selves. Dot did look different than her little self who was trapped in the tower in that time. Not only that, it had been half a year already. A whole half of a year.

Scratchy and Samantha were both chuckling about something or other. They didn't care much, the couple were always just fine. In fact, they were more than fine and even Dot was starting to realize Scratchy and Samantha went well together. It was actually kind of refreshing to see Scratchy have someone who didn't belittle him or tell him 'stay on your side' all the time. As for Samantha, Dot had never seen the woman so happy. She always had such a glow around her now. Even simply being near Scratchy and feeding pigeons. There was only one thing really in the couples way.

"Drop it." Samantha frowned. Her good attitude was diminishing. "I've told you a thousand times, Otto. I do care for you, but I can't let you meet any of my family!"

"You've met mine." Scratchansniff kicked a rock on the ground bitterly. "You won't even let me meet one of your brothers."

"I'm sorry, I am. I can't let you see them though," Samantha just repeated.

"You are ashamed?" Scratchansniff asked her lightly. "It's been over six months, and you still don't want me to meet anyone. I do not have to be the psychiatrist I am to know that."

Samantha looked sadly at the ground. "I'm sorry, Scratchy. You can never meet my family."

"Why?" Scratchansniff frowned. "You have always spoken of them so fondly. There is no bitterness that I can sense. That leaves one thing. Me!"

"Fine. Maybe it is you," Samantha commented back. "So? Casanova? What are you actually gonna do, dump me?"

"Ouch." Dot whispered under her breath. Sure Samantha was getting tired of the question over and over again, but that was too harsh.

"I would never leave, unless you wanted me too." Scratchy replied softly. "From the way things have been going, maybe you do want me to."

"Wait. W-wait!" Samantha stuttered. "Otto, I'm sorry. I just can't answer your questions and I can't let you meet my family. I do care for you though."

Scratchansniff was quiet for a time. 'I must be crazy. A whole 6 months I would not accept the signs. I'm a psychiatrist even and I still denied.' "If you really love me, tell me about where you are from at least?"

"I can't." Samantha said firmly once again. "Get it through your head. You could ask me a million times and I still couldn't tell you." She sighed. "I do care for you, Otto, I do."

Scratchansniff didn't change his expression. 'World reknowned psychiatrist. I make plenty of money. I try to be so nice. And still, she must only see me as a goof who loves Freud.' "Am I still just a goofy nerd to you?"

"No. Otto, I've told you a thousand times," Samantha said firmly yet again. "Please just drop this?"

Scratchansniff sighed. He wanted to. He wanted to drop it so bad. Just pretend everything was fine, just let her ignore the question. He'd already done that so many times though . . . she would never confide in him. 'I'm just a goofy no one to her. She must be with me for safetyness.' His brain started to think. 'She has had many troubles with men in the past. That's it, isn't it? She doesn't care for me, she is just with me so she does not get hurt. So she doesn't have to be alone right now. She will eventually leave me. How could I let this happen? I've dealt with several cases just like this, and I did not see it? It doesn't matter, I am not safe.' "I can't keep doing this."

"Otto." Samantha looked as passionately as she could at him. "Please? Let's forget this happened?"

"No. Besides. I can't be with you anymore. I should never have been with you," Scratchansniff said as he looked over at Samantha. "I thought I felt real love from you, but I realize I have not. And I cannot keep up this charade." He stood up. "I already have someone. She is just as cruel as you but she is carrying my future child."

'What?' Dot's head immediately shot over in their direction!

"Otto, don't lie," Samantha frowned.

"I am not lying." Scratchansniff replied. "I need to stop this. If she finds out, she could vanish with it. If this is not real, then it is not worth the risk."

"Scratchansniff, don't lie to me!" Samantha stood up angrily. "You do not have a kid on the way! You do not!" She was getting angry. He was lying. Right? "Who would want to ever be with you besides me? And heck, it took how many sessions before I even found you worth dating?"

Ouch. Scratchansniff felt the pain of that statement. Love hurt though, and he accepted it. All he could do, was hurt love back.

"I am sorry that I had ever even met you." Scratchansniff said coldly to her. "I should have stayed away. It is clear to me now, you _are_ nothing but a kook!" Then, he walked off.

"Fine then! I don't care!" Samantha yelled at him. "I don't care anyhow! You're just a goofy nerd!" Then, she ran off in the other direction.

Zenny and Dot just stood perfectly still. The pigeons were pecking at the ground. A young couple walked by them and giggled. They just remained still.

Dot sighed. "Well, you think you know a guy!"

"No. Couldn't be." Zenny shook his head in disbelief. "He's not the type. He wouldn't."

"Then why did he say it?" Dot whined. "Face it. I think Samantha and Scratchy were in love, but Scratchy already had someone. Who?"

"I don't know, but an unborn baby?" Zenny still couldn't believe it. "If he had a kid, he would have told you. Right? Unless she ran off." He reasoned.

"Ergo, Scratchy starts dating big horrible women." Dot nodded her head. "Bad past experience? Is that why he always went after the wrong girls?"

"You know, The Tiger did bring us here before he knew, right? Wakko disappeared after we left here the first time." Zenny reminded her. "Maybe this baby has something to do with this Mikey?"

"I don't know. I still don't see it. Scratchy having a kid?" Dot didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it. Otto Scratchansniff? He had looked so hurt, it was hard to tell if it was a lie. Could he really have had a kid on the way?

Dot stood up and sighed. "Well, I guess we'll just focus on Scratchy now." She shrugged her shoulders. "What's the use? It's been half a year. I was really starting to see a future for them."

"Couple more years in the past, maybe there would have been," Zenny agreed.

"A couple years. That's all she had to go." Dot whined. "Why now? Why did she even come here?"

"Don't know. She never told Scratch," Zenny reminded her. "Come on, let's go home. You'll feel better when we go back home."

"I will." Dot agreed. "When I can go back home. To the water tower." She looked at the sky again. The small strange section in the sky was getting bigger and bigger. Scientists had started to study it, but so far it didn't hold a threat to the world. No one just knew where it came from.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who cares where…who cares when…**

"Hmmm…should it be the young girl or…" The Tiger was looking around for his next victim. "Ooh. The pregnant mother? Or maybe the guy in the far right corner?" He grinned at Yakko. "What do you think, Yakko?"

Yakko just numbly started going through his usual calculations. 'Pregnant mother is two beings. Little girl is way too little.' "Guy."

The Tiger just stood up and walked off.

Aroma was sipping on her soda. Her straw hit her bell, making it jingle. Just as he wanted to before, The Tiger had had the nerve to buy her a bell for her collar. She didn't seem to care about it as much now though. She had grown used to it. She just smiled at Yakko across their table. "How's your soda?"

"Fine," Yakko replied plainly. Making Yakko choose the victim was becoming one of The Tiger's favorite games. At first, it had started out with several choices. Then, The Tiger thought it was funner to choose just ten or twenty. Now, he liked choosing two or three. The less choices, the funner it had been to watch the warner struggle.

"Yakko. Cheer up." Aroma warned him. "You're a warner."

"Who decides who lives or dies everyday." Yakko's face didn't change. Everyday he became a little less happy. Less happier and happier.

Aroma scooted over closer to him. "Yakko? You know, it's not your fault. I tell you that everyday."

"Says the warner who never has to do it," Yakko growled at her. Yeah, less happier.

"Do you want to sing your song?" Aroma smiled at him.

"What's the use? We're never going back home." Yakko sipped on his soda. "I'm just Yakko the pet of The Tiger." He said bitterly. "I'll never see Dot or Wakko again. You'll never see Zenny. Kids are long gone, just face it."

"No. I don't care if it's been half a year." Aroma tried to grin at him. "We're gonna make it back. We will!"

Yakko didn't reply. He was tired of keeping his hope alive. It was time to let it fade. Everything else did.

Aroma seeing the look on his face knew it was getting to be too much. Yakko was one of the funniest and zaniest warners she ever met. He had been through so much, and he had always been fine. To keep her hope alive, he even told her a lot about the things he went through. His time locked up in the tower or being held prisoner. Even about things that happened on Anima so many years ago.

But, even warners had their limits. Making them choose who lives or who dies everyday would make any warner start to lose that precious thing called hope. If Yakko were alone, he'd probably live…

Maybe one more year and he'd be kaput.

Aroma wouldn't let that happen though. 'Desperate times call for desperate measures.' "Yakko?"

"What?" He grumped.

Aroma closed her eyes and bit her lip. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. She didn't know what the repercussions would be. She could guess, but she didn't know for sure. Still, she had to do it. She couldn't risk losing Yakko. She bent over slowly in front of him and kissed him. She kissed him soft and tenderly, opening her mouth just a little to get her message across.

Stay Happy.

She even lingered upon his lips as he started to realize what was going on and kissed back.

But he didn't want to be as gentle. A couple seconds later, she had quit but Yakko was still hanging on. He was even starting to grab her to try and pull her closer.

"Moment passed-!Yak-Quit-!Enou-!It-It was just-!" She was trying to talk, but holding Yakko back was never an easy thing to do. He was practically smothering her. Only this time, it wasn't quite the same as their other smothering kisses. No, something was definitely different.

The Tiger came back shortly and just looked oddly at the site in front of him. The so-called tongue struggling he had asked Yakko to do over 5 months ago was in progress. That so called kissing Yakko said he never did. Well, it was definitely taking place while the two warners were rolling around on the floor.

"Back off Smillliat!" Aroma called him by his clan name, finally pushed him away to get some words out. "I didn't mean it like that! I was trying to make you-!" She was interrupted again. "Quit-I was trying to make you happy!"

"Well, you made me happy!" Yakko grinned from ear to ear. It was great. Aroma had never started a kiss. The way she felt against him, it was nothing he'd ever felt before. Not even Scratchy's old nurse could create such a feeling inside of him. "You just had to tell me you wanted me, Scented! I would have gladly obliged."

"I don’t!" Aroma tried to convince him as she was struggling to get away. "Yakko, you were on the brink of losing your happiness. That's the only reason I kissed you. Now-!" She had gotten interrupted again. "Quit! Why can't you ever just kiss me in a nice manner?"

Yakko stopped struggling with her. He looked at her strangely. "You mean . . . if I do it nicely you'll let me kiss you?"

Aroma was at a bit of a loss for words. Her and Yakko had never entered that territory before. "I think . . . I probably would."

Yakko thought about it for a second. He had never kissed anyone in any other way. Not a nurse, not an Earth woman, no one. It was always rough or playful. Then again, it was kinda nice when she did it. 'What the heck?' He bent down slowly.

"Back Boy!" The Tiger finally made his presence known. He didn't look too happy.

Aroma and Yakko both stood back up. The Tiger was back and the moment was gone.

"Am I going to have to get you neutered after all?" The Tiger growled at Yakko. He was definitely not pleased with what he was seeing. He had liked having two pets, they were fun. Holding torture over Aroma, that had been fun. But this, this was not fun. He didn't need Yakko getting that close to Aroma. Besides, he had almost broken him. Maybe he should go back further before he left, stop them, and then leave. Nah, that sounded complicated.

He'd just have to start on breaking the warner all over again. This time, without his second pet.

"Holy moley! It's a Warner Brother?!" Runt shouted from the door The Tiger had just come from. "That's definitely not good!"

The Tiger snarled at him. "You pesky dog, get out!"

"You promised Tiger!" Runt barked. "I'm telling!"

"Move Runt, move, move, move!" Rita shouted as she pulled the dog back through the door.

"Aw, for the love of-Damn!" The Tiger started to run toward the entrance.

"Tiger? The dog said Tiger?!" Aroma started to run to the entrance as quickly as she could.

"…Rita and Runt?" Yakko blinked. Knowing he didn't have much time though, he quickly ran after Aroma. He didn't know what they were doing there, but he'd figure that out later.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere unreachable…**

The Tiger growled as he looked around him. Rita, Runt and Tiger were gone. "Damn it!"

Yakko and Aroma appeared as well. Somehow, the hole Rita and Runt had made behind that door had been the same kind as The Tiger's.

"Tiger!" Aroma yelled out. She looked around the place. "Tiger?!"

The Tiger groaned. "Damn it. That warner quietly stayed here all these years and he up and leaves because of that damn dog and cat." Well, now he had to track the pipsqueak. Oh well. No reason to not have any fun before he left. "Oh. You know, while we're all here, I think I'd like to tell you another secret." Tiger just grinned at Yakko. "Want to know where Wakko is?"

Yakko didn't bite. He had learned a long time ago he had to willingly do something aggressive. The Tiger wouldn't threaten death on anyone if he didn't do it. The only reward would be to find out where Wakko went. Without a harsh consequence, Yakko could never bring himself to do it.

"Well, I guess it's time I finally tell ya." The Tiger just grinned at Yakko. "Since I have to be leaving shortly anyhow to go chase Tiger, I'd like to leave ya with that interesting tidbit." He just chuckled evilly. "I put him back in a facility. Only this time, it was 6 centuries in the past. Isn't that a riot?"

"You what?" Aroma spoke up very quickly. Her mouth dropped. "…you're cruel."

Yakko didn't quite get it right away. "You put him back in as an experiment?" He didn't see what the big deal was. It was bad, yeah, but it was just like prison except with emotional experiments. Right? He looked over at Aroma though and was having doubts he had the whole story. "It wasn't too bad, right?"

"No." Aroma looked over at Yakko sadly. "Not when they had their strategy down. When they knew how to willingly get parents to trust them with their kids. When they had cookies for everything. When they had the birthing process down. Before then." Her voice grew softer. "I've heard very horrible stories. Back then it would be-"

"One of the worst places in the universe!" The Tiger just laughed happily. "Yep. Take all your troubles caused by that place and times it by 100." He just laughed with even more joy. "Fatherhood? Heck, Wakko will be lucky if his future kid and female survives the process. Oh, and the things they were testing back then. Whew. I can't even tell you about them, and I'm pure evil." The Tiger just had an evil glint in his eye of pure satisfaction as he saw the lost look on Yakko's face. "Now, I'm off to find that pathetic son of yours. Bye."

Aroma quickly jumped in after The Tiger, the thought of her son, the only thing on her mind. It had just been a few seconds before, but it was enough. A mistake that cost them both dearly.

Yakko watched in horror as the hole closed. "Scented?!" Was he stuck? Then, it reopened. He knew in his mind that something was wrong with this, but he jumped anyway. What choice did he have?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who cares where…who cares when…**

"Looking for somebody?" The Tiger chuckled as he saw Yakko. "Your female maybe?"

Yakko glared at him. "What's going on? Where is she?"

"Now, now. I have to go hunt down your damn kid. Give me a break," The Tiger smiled. "Oh and by the way. I've had my fun with the two of you long enough. It's time to part ways. It's sad, isn't it?"

"Where's Aroma?!" Yakko yelled at him angrily.

"Oh. You know that special place we all three had lots of fun at the first time you chose your victim?" The Tiger grinned wickedly. "So, I'll see ya."

Yakko tried to jump back in as The Tiger created another hole. The Tiger was much more powerful and just knocked Yakko out. He just smiled as he looked at the unconscious warner. Then, he left. The hole closing behind him.

A few minutes later, Yakko woke up. He quickly stood up and looked around. "The Tiger?!" He yelled out. He yelled it over and over, running everywhere he could. He was in some sort of planet with a forest. Still, it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. The Tiger left him behind. "Aroma." He stared at nothing in front of him. She was gone, off to a very bad place. "Wakko." He was gone, to a place that was supposed to be worse than Dot's imprisonment had been. "Dot." He didn't even know where she fell at. There were streets and surroundings like Earth he thought he recalled. Who knew though.

He looked hopelessly at the ground. There was no denying it anymore. The kids were lost, Aroma was lost, Dot was lost, Wakko was lost, Zenny was lost . . .

Everyone was lost somewhere in time.

And now, realizing he had no idea where he was at, but knowing he'd be there to stay? He realized that he . . . was lost as well.

 


	49. 47: Putting the Pieces Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Forty-Seven Putting The Pieces Together

////This indicates a lightning strike. Uhh...you'll see.////  
\-------------------------------

**Somewhere new. Reachable, in a way but very few beings knew of its existence…**

A warner stood looking up above him. He saw pink lightning burst among the usual purple lightning and clouds. He saw it more and more…

"Warner?" A woman wearing a nurse's outfit strolled over to him. "It worked on the boy." She smiled.

Warner turned around and smiled. "Great. One thing actually worked." He sighed and looked up at the sky. "What am I gonna do?" He groaned and sat up. "Dammit." He tapped his foot uncertainly. He looked over at a left pink lightning bolt that continually striked.

//////"Well, that clinches it." The judge looked at Yakko. "You had no fingerprints on the hatches or mallets, your eyewitnesses are all dead except for two who claim they committed perjury, there's a strange company I don't understand that seems to be involved against you that we cannot get any information out of. As far as I'm concerned, there is nothing here credible to hold you anymore. I find the defendant not guilty." He hit his gravel. "And I want to know what is going in that research facility."

Yakko just stood there in shock as his arms were released from all the cuffs. He bounced over to Scratchansniff. "Thaaaaank you Scraaaatch-y!"

Wakko bounced up and down. "Now were both finally free."

Scratchansniff looked at Yakko. "I wouldn't just thank me. I didn't figure out the clue until I received a strange call that told me what to look for."

"Well all I know is it feels great to be out of that place for good!" Yakko grinned.////

"I thought it was a good thing." Warner replied as he watched the pink lightning bolt. "I should have stopped them."

"It's not your fault." The lady strolled over to him. "Warner. It's not your fault."

"If it wasn't for me, this never would have happened." Warner watched as another pink lightning bolt struck against the sky.

/////Yakko sighed exhaustively. "Alright Doc, I didn't think I'd really have to say it out loud. You'd probably think we were delusional."

"Delusional, crazy?" Scratchansniff replied sarcastically. "Of course not, just because you've been certifiably insane doesn't mean anything."

Yakko and Wakko looked at each other. Guess it didn't matter either way.

"We're aliens." Wakko admitted.

"…uh huh." Scratchansniff nodded unconvincingly.

"Really Scratchy, we're not kidding. We don't come from Earth." Wakko smiled.

"Sure, sure." Scratchy just nodded unconvincingly.

"Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, we aren't kidding this time." Yakko said very seriously. "We aren't from your planet or anywhere even near it. By your planet's definition, we are aliens."////

"No, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know any better. You were just doing what you thought was right." She sat down on the ground next to him. "Warner? Will you cheer up?"

Warner turned his head up further and watched another pink lightning strike with heavy thunder.

////"Ah, the little warner is okay?" Scratchansniff sighed with relief. He didn't understand it, she had looked pretty much dead before. Then some bouncing later, she was fine? Yes, the warner race seemed to keep surprising him.

Especially this new addition. The small warner was no bigger than a small cat, resting in Yakko's arms. She seemed to have the same type of ears, but her feet were not very big at all and her nose didn't seem to be half as big as well.

"Boingy, Boingy. How do ya do? My name's Yakko. Who are you?" Yakko repeated.

"…"

Yakko and Wakko didn't get it. Warners were so unbelievably hyper and bouncy as kids, in order to communicate, you usually had to bounce and sing to catch their attention. A little warner's span was short. Their greeting was a simple upbeat rhyme, it was catchy and fun, easy to understand. She should have answered back by now.

"Come on." Wakko persuaded. "Boingy, Boingy. Nice to Meet You. My names Wakko and you're…?"

Caress looked at both of them strangely. "…41592."/////

"How?" Warner just groaned and hit his head on the ground. "Because of me those poor warners are suffering. The experiments, the torture, the kids? And look at Yakko's poor kid."

The lady just sighed. "I know…it's all wrong."

"All wrong." Warner grumbled. "Look at that. How cruel is that?" He looked to the right of him as another pink lightning bolt flashed with even louder thunder.

////'Caress is my niece.' Wakko closed his eyes. 'She's Dot's daughter. Her zaniness, her smile. She's my little niece. Scratchy's our oldest friend though. He cared for us.'

"30 seconds." The imposter Yakko replied casually.

'Old Scratchy? Baby Caress? It's impossible to choose, but if we don't they both go down.' Yakko yelled in his head.

"15 seconds." The imposter Wakko grinned at the Warner Brothers.

'Baby niece. Scratchy. Baby niece. Scratchy.' Wakko closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

"Yo Wakk, yell the five second countdown!" The imposter Yakko grinned.

"Okay." The imposter Wakko smiled as he dangled Caress over the side of the tower. "5. 4.3.2."

"Stop!” Yakko and Wakko shouted.

"How can you make us choose?" Yakko shouted at the top of his lungs. "They both mean a lot and you know that!"

"They're both like family!" Wakko yelled just as loud, if not louder. "Who do you think you are?"

"Oh? We never introduced ourselves?" the imposter Yakko just smiled below. "Well golly gee, I thought you figured it out by now." He grinned evilly. "We're known as 'The Burbank Studio Slaughterers'."////

"Nothing went right." Warner yelled. "Letting those kids through only made it worse. I mean look at what happened? Two Tigers, one and the same? Wakko's stuck in the worst place possible, and when he gets out and realizes what had happened? Oh, and even their poor sister Dot. The messed up girl Samantha, and I can't name everything that went wrong." He whined slightly as he saw another flash of pink lightning just a little left of that. "And that poor little girl…"

////"When I went into the satellite, I found some disturbing files. The most interesting was Dr. Fay. She is in fact a warner," The Brain replied.

"Heh?" Zenny looked completely confused. "She can't be. She's an evil, heartless-?"

"warner raised to become Dr. Fay." The Brain pointed to the computer. "Dr. Caress Fay."

"What?" Zenny stared at the screen. "I can't read this? Huh?" He scratched his head. Warners were zany, but they did have a powerful intellect. Especially for other languages. A warner could learn about any language there was to master in about a year, no matter what it was. Their minds were always unlocked, flexible in capability for learning languages. "I can't read one word?"

"It is an old language." Brain did not seem happy. "It has not been spoken for at least 10,000 years." He looked back at the screen. "Not good."

Zenny didn't like the way the Brain sounded. "What do you mean?"

"It's a loop, an endless loop. I am at a loss to explain it." Brain pointed to the computer again. "Time goes by, children are bred and raised in a lab, parents are returned without memories, children are then trained to become doctors. When they learn the trade a millennium later they are given their own ship and run their own experiments."

"What?" Zenny looked at the mouse like he was completely nuts. "Okay." He pointed at him jokingly. "Back to an all-cheese diet for you."////

Warner whined even louder as he looked above him and watched even more pink lightning crackle and more thunder was heard. "It never stops now, Hope."

////"Yo Dottie....." Zenny laughed as he ran up to her.

"Who the hell called me-Zenny?" Dot's eyes grew wide as she saw her male. "Zenny?!" She immediately ran straight for him. "Zenny, you’re alive!”

Dot ran up to him and he hugged her, twirling her around in circles. Then, she just about fainted as she saw her next surprise. "….Y-Yakko?"

Yakko didn't say anything as he just nodded. He grinned at her. "Dot? Dot?"

Dot laughed and ran up to him. "Yakko!"

Yakko set Caress down just in time before Dot went plowing into him.

"Yakko. Yakko. Yakko. Yakko. Yakko. Yakko!" Dot yelled happily. "You're here?"////

"It never stops. Just watch it." Warner just looked around as more and more pink bolts showed up.

///For the first time, in a very very long time, Caress smiled. "…momma…" She closed her eyes slowly, and started feeling an emotion that had eluded her for so very long. Happiness. "…boingy."////

////"He said he'd be careful. Don't worry about him so much. And quit touching my computer sis. You'll probably confuse the mice all up."////

Then, there was a pink electric bolt so large, both Hope and Warner couldn't miss it.

////"Mac, are you crazy?" Dee Dee whined. "He's gonna kill you."

"No, he's weaker. I feel it." Mac grinned. "You're weaker, aren't you The Tiger?"

The Tiger growled even more. "I'm not as weak as you think I am. Once I get what I want, I'll be back. Count on it!!” He yelled angrily as he ran off.

When he was finally gone, Yakko, Wakko and Dot could move again. They looked angrily at the seven figures who showed up.

"Who are you? How did you know that Tiger?" Wakko whined desperately.

"YAAAAAKKKKOOOOO...."

Yakko, Wakko and Dot turned their heads.

"What was that?" Yakko spoke up. "Did you guys hear that?"////

"Eh?" The warner couldn't help but speak. "That was weird. I don't remember that happening." He looked over at Hope. "Who yelled out Yakko?"

////"YAAAAKKOOOOOO!"

The Tiger growled as he watched a figure appear.

Tiger started to get edgy. Yakko found them?

"Yakko?" Yakko replied. He watched The Tiger dart off. Yakko ran over to Tiger.

Tiger started to get tense. Yakko spotted him. He wouldn't be able to be friends with The Tiger anymore. He looked over at Yakko. 'Why's he look like that?'

Yakko stared at the little warner very strangely.

Tiger looked at him a bit odd. He couldn't help but stare back at him. He was looking at him in a way he never looked at him before. "Are you gonna tell mommy I'm out here?"

Saying those simple words, Tiger seemed to have made Yakko really sad. Why?

Yakko looked back out where The Tiger ran away too. He looked down at Tiger in a strange way again. He seemed to be thinking about something really hard.

Tiger didn't understand. Why wasn't Yakko yelling at him for being out late at night? For having a friend that looked evil? Why did he look like he did?

Tiger just watched as Yakko started to run away. 'What was that?' He waited a few minutes to see if either Yakko or The Tiger came back.////

"Again? He was…" Warner groaned. "Ya see? Everything's so messed up. Past, present and future are slowly joining together. I don't think just giving everyone the treatments gonna do any good." He watched as another pink lightning bolt flashed. "I should have never done it. The more we messed with it, the worse it got."

"You wanted to help." Hope reminded him. "So far, what we have done has made a difference. I kept them off the warners for some time posing as Otto Scratchansniff's nurse for several years."

"Don't remind me. They had their hands all over you." Warner growled his displeasure.

"We changed their mates to the correct ones." Hope held her fingers up one by one, forgetting Warner's little outburst. "Aroma and Zenny are fine in the future. The kids are happier now that they have their parents and memories."

"That is not a warner happily ever after." Warner remarked. "Don't forget by doing all that we got an innocent human involved, Wakko's been trapped in a torturous time and goes through the worst experiences, Yakko and Aroma were trapped with The Tiger. And now Aroma's future is bad and Yakko's won't be too jolly either. Gee whiz, let me tally this up."

"Okay, you're right." Hope gave in to him. "It's not perfect, but at least it's a start. Let's go back and spread your discovery to the first real experiments. Then, we'll leave everything alone."

"That would be a nice Warner happily ever after." Warner grinned at her. "Except one thing." He frowned. "It's already too late. The rip, it's just become too big."

"Then what? Everything is as fine as we can make it." Hope frowned. "Don’t risk the universe if it's gone too far. You can’t deliver a perfect happily ever after this time." She sighed. "Even if we found a way to give them the right future…" She shook her head. "New love and children were made in the damage of time travel. If you steal that away, it still wouldn't be perfect. Warner, it's just impossible now. We need to quit."

"They deserve a happily ever after." Warner replied. "Yakko, Dot, Wakko, Iridescence, Journey, Tiger, everyone." He sighed. "Even the humans. They were like family, so the Warner happily ever after should happen for them too."

"If we continue, we are risking the entire universe, Warner." Hope reminded him.

"Nah." Warner smiled. "Universe is already ripping apart. It started to rip the moment Waryes started to mess with the Warners. No way, we're too involved. This is it. It's all or nothing now."

"Now? But what can we do?" Hope had to ask. "What's left? What about your-"

"It won't work on The Tiger. Trust me, he's too strong." Warner smiled. "Hey, Hope. Could you go inside and make some of those really delicious cheese snacks? You know, with the ooey gooey cream filling? Peppers, sausage and tomatoes?"

Hope was looking a bit anxious at him. "I don't like where this is going. That's a guest appetizer." She looked at him oddly. "Who are you suspecting will visit?"

"Who else but the only guy who can stop everything?" Warner just grinned. "My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great-."

"I get the hint." Hope frowned. "Really great. Get to the ending."

Warner just smiled. "Great, great, great, great, great-great-GREAT grandson. Yakko Smilliat the 23rd."

Warner looked up at the sky around him. "Okay…past…past…" He held his finger out in the air. "Recent past… more recent past…more…more….present!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who cares where…who cares when…**

Yakko was strolling aimlessly in the forest. No one who actually spoke any written language was there. Which was fine by him. He didn't want to communicate anyhow. He just continued to stroll. Everyone was gone, separated in the hands of time. Everything was wrong.

How'd it go so wrong? How'd they end up broken apart again? "Why us?" Yakko spoke out loud. He didn't care, no one was there to hear him anyhow. "Why?" he growled. "Why? 'Cause we were a bit wild on Earth? This isn't the way it was supposed to be. We're warners. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Dot never should have got kidnapped. I never should have gone to jail." Yakko was just ranting. His anger that he couldn't take anymore was bursting for an outlet. "I never should have been a male. Or a father. A lousy father at that." He kept marching along angrily. "So what, what am I supposed to do? Forget everyone? Just forget Aroma's been sent to a horrible place? Just forget Wakko's going through horrible stuff? I can't forget everything. It's not right!" He screamed out to the sky above him. "Why me? Why us?  It wasn’t supposed to this way.”

Then, like magic a hole opened in front of him. A time traveling hole.

"Great. More fun." Yakko said bitterly. "What's the use anymore? He'll never take me to them." He stared at the hole. "Maybe he was kidding about stuff…" He knew that wasn't right, The Tiger was too evil to just kid. But, what choice did he have? Stay on a lonely forest planet or at least have a chance of going somewhere with inhabitants?

So he jumped in the hole.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere new. Reachable, in a way but very few beings knew of its existence…**

Yakko looked around himself. It was definitely somewhere new alright. He watched as weird lightning filled the sky. The strange and weird purple and pink clouds he'd seen wherever he went in time, blanketed the sky there. In fact, there was no real sky. That was the sky.

"Want some?"

Yakko turned around and saw another warner. "Who are you? Where's The Tiger?"

"Settle down, The Tiger can't come here." The warner smiled at him. "Hellooooo, Yakko! My name's Warner."

"Warner?" Yakko just looked at him oddly. A warner named Warner was like a human named Human. "Did your parents name you that?"

"Actually, they did," he laughed. He held his hand out to Yakko. "Pleased to meet you, Yakko."

Yakko wasn't so sure about shaking hands yet. "What's going on?"

"Calm down, Yakko. We're here to help you."

Yakko couldn't believe it. He knew that voice. He turned around slowly and saw… "Hello Nurse?"

"Actually, my real name is Hope," Hope smiled at him. "I always figured Warner's obviously bad name choice would lead more people to suspect me of stuff." She shrugged her shoulders. "No one seemed to put anything together though."

Yakko just stared.

"Hey." Warner came over and stood between the two. "Any thoughts in that brain of a not-so-friendly nature are gonna be fried in a few seconds."

"Why?" Yakko frowned. "I don't wanna fight."

"I wasn't gonna fight you." Warner just grinned. "I was just gonna tell you she's your grandmother."

"…ex-squeeze me?!"

"Now, now. Let's save that for later." Warner just smiled at Yakko. "So, Yakko. How do you like the place?"

"Look, forget this!" Yakko yelled. "Where's Aroma and The Tiger?"

"They aren't moving. Don't worry. Your time…is stopped." Warner pointed to a lightning bolt in the air. It wasn't striking or moving in any way. "That's where you came from."

Yakko walked up some as he stared at the unmoving lightning bolt. "That's where? It's frozen?" He looked back at Warner. "How?"

"That was easy. It doesn't matter much though right now." Warner walked over to Yakko. "Take a load off grandson. We're going to have a long talk."

"Don't worry, Yakko." Hope strolled over with a tray of appetizers. "Wakko's fine, Dot's fine, Aroma's fine, everyone is fine while you're here so take your time." She gave him a cheese snack. "Any questions you need to ask, now is the time to ask. You might not get a second chance."

That's all Yakko had to hear. "What's going on? What are you doing here? Is this place real? How did you do that lightning thing? How are we traveling from place to place? What is The Tiger? How can I get back to Dot and Wakko and-?"

"Okay, okay." Warner held his hand up. "Let's start from the very beginning. Once I tell you this, a lot of stuff will start to make sense. Afterwards, whatever doesn't, just ask." He smiled and popped a cheesy snack in his mouth. "First of all, watch the lightning as it strikes. Try to ignore the purple. Focus on one thing you want to see the most while you do it."

Yakko didn't quite get it, but he looked up at the strange sky. Then, a pink bolt flashed.

//// But, when he got back to his cell, his smile was fading. "Centric?" Wakko walked over to his side of the cell closest to Centric. She looked very sad. "Hey? What's wrong?"

Centric was sniffling. She started to wipe her tears away. "Sorry. Ummm…my centennial's tomorrow."

"Really?" Wakko grinned at her. "That's great. What's wrong then?"

"I'm gonna be three centuries." Centric sniffled. "I should be happy, but I'm not. I don't have any of my brothers here to share the moment. I won't even get the traditional warner centennial candy."

"Oh." Wakko nodded his head. "I'm sorry." He smiled. "You can spend it with me. We'll just spend the whole day having nothing but fun when we can."

Centric just giggled. "Wakko, we already do that."

"Oh yeah." Wakko hit his head with his healing hand. "I forgot. Well, we'll just do it in an extra happy way."////

Yakko grinned. Wakko was alright.

"I knew you'd pick it up fast." Warner beamed. "After all, you're my grandson."

Yakko felt a bit weird. He did it again and saw fun flashes from 1994. Once the lightning flashed, it was as if a small moment was played out for him in his head. "Weird."

"Now, Yakko, this part's even easier." Warner stared at a section of lightning above him. "Just look at the same place I'm looking. I'll find the moment, and you'll see it too."

Yakko did as he was told when the lightning flashed.

////"Waryes? Waryes, come on." Warner whined to his big brother. "They're leaving."

Waryes stood looking ahead at a ship. "Look at all the aliens Warner. There are so many. They're bound to have tons of food."

Warner and Waryes both climbed onto the ship.////

"That was my brother and me when we were smaller." Warner smiled at Yakko. "Recognize the names?"

"Your brother was named Waryes?" Yakko shook his head. That threw him for a curve.

"Yeah. We were young and stupid Warnos." Warner chuckled. "We saw a HUGE expedition starting and lots of aliens were involved. Which meant tons of food of course." He shook his head. "Have you ever wondered what's outside of the Universe, Yakko?"

"Outside? You mean, outside the Universal wall?" Yakko asked. He didn't ask about the term Warno. It was just an archaic term for Warner many, many centuries ago.

"Yep. There's just so far you go before you run out of planets and stars. The Universe never ends, but no one can get to the ending, so who really knows?" Warner smiled. "Welcome to past the wall, Yakko."

"What?" Yakko was stunned. The Universe was huge. What could be explored, there was tons. There would always be tons. It was so huge, it would take tons of time just to start reaching the edge of the wall.

"There was a curious group of aliens that wanted to explore." Warner shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me why anyone would risk such a long journey with a short life. The species had a strange curiosity to want to understand a lot of things they didn't need to know. Anyhow, they went to the edge and continued onward. After awhile, me and my brother got bored so we introduced ourselves." He chuckled. "We were lucky they didn't throw us off. They didn't want to sabotage their mission. Anyhow, for years and years there was nothing. Actually, for centuries there was nothing. The crew was very smart and big though, so children weren't scarce at all. Generation upon generation survived. Except nothing ever turned up. By the time we ran across something, all the aliens were gone except three." He smiled. "We settled on it. It, being here. Hope, Ademia and Evania were just babies at the time, so we took care of them."

Yakko continued to listen. He really wanted to know what had been going on. No jokes and no puns would be used. He needed to know.

"It wasn't long before Waryes and I figured out this was a special place. Looking at the lightning is just a small part of this place." Warner gestured out to the sky. "Yakko, you are looking at the past, the present, and the future. When you move farther than this planet, you go back or forward in time. Literally, this place is the end of the universe. Once you go past it, you just start entering different times. And that …" He looked at the sky above him. "Is the only form of time travel." He turned back toward Yakko. "You've got one of the most beautiful things in the world that blossom only here." Warner gestured toward the flowers on the ground. "Eternals. You also have the nastiest and cruelest species here as well." Warner gave Yakko a shovel. "Dig." He chuckled.

Yakko took the small shovel and began to dig. He didn't see anything at first, but once he started digging lower and lower, he started to see something wiggly and white.

Worms.

"Those yucky worms are the meanest most vicious things alive." Warner grinned at Yakko. "Hey, hey. Good thing they are just dumb worms huh?"

"Why was I digging up worms?" Yakko wasn't very amused. He needed answers.

"For fun I guess." Warno pointed to the squiggly worms. "Don't get too close by the way…they're body snatchers."

"Wh-What?" Yakko stumbled backwards, away from the hole. He quickly stood up. "Huh?"

"That's The Tiger. That's pretty much what any Waryes is." Warner explained. "Don't worry. Chances they can take you over is slim. You have to ingest them."

"These take over bodies?" Yakko felt SO creeped out. "Bodysnatchers?"

"Yeah, that's their original purpose." Warner agreed. "Their cruel and evil, they have nothing in them that's remotely good. They thrive on hurting others."

"So The Tiger, what? Ingested this?" Yakko asked. His stomach just kept turning as he saw the worms wiggling on the ground.

"Stay with me Yakko. I'll get to everything I PROMISE. Just let me say my peace first, alright?" Warner explained. "When we arrived, we knew this place was neat. We even went through time many different times, just to have fun. It was easy too. Instead of staring at the sky, all you do is stare at your hand or feet for a long period of time. After awhile, lightning will strike you. You'll be taken somewhere, unless you actually have a container to catch it. I use these cute little balls for special strikes." Warner brought out a special little see-through ball. "Do you need any more snacks?"

Yakko shook his head. "No, just keep going." He whined.

"Alright. Now…just promise me you won't jump off the handle?" Warner asked in a bit of a whine. "I started the experiments."

"What? You? You?" Yakko all but yelled at him. "How? Why? How could you?!"

"They weren't bad at the time," Warner quickly added. "We went into a past time and started to sell our Eternals. They fetched outrageous prices, and we used it to start."

"Why? Why would you even care to?" Yakko didn't understand. The guy seemed nice, but he was the creator of everything?

Warner just looked sadly at Yakko. "It was just me, my brother, Hope, and another man and woman. Ever. I did go back and forth through time for a little while, no prob. It didn't matter though. I only wanted one girl. Hope." He sighed. "At first, I had 'trouble' showing my feelings in a way she appreciated."

"No need to explain, Yakko did it constantly." Hope just shook her head in pity. "When will you guys learn?"

"Hey, I did," Warner protested. He looked over at Yakko. "Flowers and candy instead of jumping up and kissing them actually does a lot of good. You should try it with Aroma."

Yakko felt weird standing between Warner and Hope. "…a warner…and a human?" It wasn't too hard to believe. Outside of Earth, all kinds of aliens fell in love with other aliens. There wasn't anything weird about it. There was only one thing in the way. "She'd be dead in less than a century. Why would you do that?"

"I didn't have a choice. I fell hard." Warner whined. "Do you know how hard it is to be in love with someone who isn't even gonna live a tenth of what you live? I wanted her by my side though. This place, it's never let me down." Warner replied. "This place is so magical, I knew my answer was here if I just looked hard enough. So, I started the experiments. Waryes helped me find the answer. It started with just a special concoction of Eternal and the…" Warner felt a little squeamish. "…the juice of the little worms." Then, he smiled. "They tasted just like candy."

"Candy?" Yakko had his doubts about that.

"We didn't really want to eat it in its raw form though. Eating slimy worm juice didn't sound appealing to Hope," Warner replied.

"It was worm juice," Hope said firmly.

"Yeah, it kinda grossed her out. So, we added a few more ingredients and turned it into a cookie." Warner presented a cookie to Yakko. "Each one ya eat gives you about a century extra."

"A longer life span? That's what cookies are for?" That didn't make any sense to Yakko.

"At first, that's what I made them for. Hope took it willingly, but the other two didn't take a whole lot." Warner shrugged his shoulders. "They took enough to get out of here and to find their old world in the present. Don't really know if they found it or not. Eh." He just continued. "Waryes didn't want to quit though. He thought if it could make his sister live longer, then maybe it could do even more. Maybe it could cause a Universal Paradise." Warner shrugged his shoulders. "I was happy, I stopped. He kept going though and started to create all kinds of strange concoctions from the petals and the pollen. All different parts. Even using the worms." He sighed. "At first, he was creating okay things. He made something that made you run faster. There was one that gave an endless supply of energy for a year, no matter what the species. There was even one that made your vision as clear as a birds. All kinds of things. His patients were fine too. He paid them graciously and they willingly participated."

"Well, what went wrong?" Yakko asked.

"Do you remember how I said the worms were really bodysnatchers?" Warner reminded him. "Using juice is one thing, but he had started to use whole worms after awhile. Once a real worm is swallowed whole, say goodbye. It's over." He shook his head sadly. "He only had six patients. Tiger, Enchantment, Cyrus, Caress, Moxie and Tigger. They all became infected. They walked and talked, but they weren't themselves anymore. Their real selves were dead, it was the worms who were speaking and talking now."

"…" Yakko didn't even know what to say to that. "Worms that killed? And took over?"

"They hid their identity." Warner growled. "They had bodies, but they didn't have the warner power. They weren't really warners anymore. So, they started to help my brother with his concoctions. Then one day, they actually claimed they created 'the perfect cookie'. What my brother was always after to help bring a Universal Paradise. Well, it wasn't." Warner's voice started to get dry. He really wanted to stop talking, but Yakko did deserve the truth. "They created a way to share the body. That way, they had access to power too. No matter how evil they were, as long as the warner inside was zany and fine, they could use a portion of the power. They used it first…on my brother."

Yakko just stared sadly at the warner. "You're brother became evil?"

"No, my brother was fine. Sleeping, in a way I guess. While the worm took control." He looked at Yakko. "At first, it was subtle. It's not instant at all. There's just a strange feeling inside that scares you. Tells you something isn't right."

Yakko nodded his head. 'Scares you? Is that why Tiger was always scared?'

"Afterwards, our happy colors start to change as a side effect. We can't change it." Warner added. "The worms slowly start to gain power. They start to corrupt your train of thought. They make you feel depressed, unwanted, and alone. My brother always wanted to be alone." He looked at the ground. "He kept saying he felt evil. He started to get really spooky and weird. Then one day, he said he didn't want to fight it anymore. That he was just gonna let it go. I didn't get it all at first." He sighed, then gulped. "He disappeared into the time stream. He took his patients, some Eternals, some catched lightning bolts and some worms with him. I couldn't track him for a long time. He went somewhere I couldn't find him easily. I STILL don't know where he went. It was somewhere unreachable."

"So he continued it?" Yakko growled. "He’s the cause?"

"Don't get mad at my brother. He didn't do it, he just gave into the worm thinking it could take his pain away." Warner replied. "Now, can I continue or are you gonna keep interrupting?"

"Continue." Yakko decided. There was still a lot he wanted to know.

"The worms decided the most fitting name for the group was Waryes. Named after the first alien who would start their new ways." Warner gulped. "Waryes' were evil. Pure evil. They don't care for themselves and they don't care for others. All they want is to end everything. End their existence. End everything's existence. Only thing is, they can 'tap' into an aliens power but they can't have it. Not completely. That's when they wanted to create a new perfect cookie. One that would give them the power over the alien. So, they could have that unlimited power for themselves, to destroy the Universe."

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait." Yakko was getting very anxious. "You mean the kids are all infected?"

"I'm afraid so. There are all kinds of different types of cookies now and most don't have the worms. But, the very special cookies fed at birth are always the prototypes to see if they work. So far, only one is a real threat. Tiger."

"Why?" Yakko asked softly. "He's just a little warner. Why only him so far?"

Warner just gave him a smile. "It was over a century before my brother was showing real signs of being infected, but that place has been perfecting methods for…you know, it doesn't matter. But the facility took your boy, and filled him with doubts and negative feelings. They didn't let him go until he started to change and became scared and depressed." He grinned. "Now the other warners, they'll probably be fine. They weren't fed just those kinds of cookies after all. You don't know how strong those kids are. Tiger is the strongest of them all. That's why he was probably chosen in the first place."

"Just…but he's just a little warner…" Yakko felt so bad. The whole time, he hadn't even payed much attention to the kid. Could he have helped cause all this too?

"I know. I felt really bad. I couldn't do anything though. I didn't even know where he went. I ran into a ship now and then I tried to stop, but they were just so many scattered across the universe. And as long as I couldn't find him, he could keep producing more 'specimens'." Warner sighed. "That’s why I started to do something else." He looked up into the sky, waiting for a lightning bolt. Yakko joined him in watching.

////"Gee." A little warner was running across the road. "I could really go for some candy right now."////

Warner disappeared for a second, and came back. He looked at the same spot with Yakko again.

///"Oh wow. There's candy in the middle of the grass? It's even in it's packaging? Yeah." The little warner picked it up and started to eat.///

"Huh?" Yakko didn't get it. "Did you just give a kid candy?"

"Yeah." Warner grinned. "After what Waryes had done, all I can do is atone for what I can." He pointed at Yakko. "I’m the reason you're called a warner instead of a warno now. After some time and chance encounters in my early years, warno's associated my name with good luck and my name just stuck" He pointed to himself. "I'm the one who gives Warner's Happily Ever Afters!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	50. 48 Part 1: Wakko's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

**Chapter Forty Eight Part 1: Wakko's decision**

Wakko was slouching against his cell. Centric was slouching in hers. If glass had not been in the way, they'd be slouching against each other. Today would not be a great day. Centric had to choose today, or someone would choose her as their mate. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay near Wakko. He was so funny and he always smiled. Always smiled, no matter what. He made her feel safe and happy. Even if he was in another cell, it always felt like he could protect her if anything happened.

"You're gonna be fine." Wakko tried to smile for her. "Centric? Don't worry. You’re a good warner, you'll be okay!"

Centric sighed but nodded her head. "Thanks, Wakko. I don't really believe that but thanks."

"It's gonna be okay. Motherhood, it'll be great," Wakko laughed. "You know, my sister loves her kids! And my new sister Aroma, she's crazy about them too!" he grinned at her. "They are so different. Expressive. They're really easy to love and they are cute. They are so cute, like little puppies."

That comment did make her smile. "Wakko. Thanks." She looked back at him. "Wakko? Are you sure I'll be okay? I don't know that warner. All I know is, he'll take care of my kids if-"

"Nothing will happen." Wakko grinned while he cut her off. "Nothing at all! Trust me okay? Everything's fine. Everything's happy. You'll be fine. You'll be happy too."

"I know but . . . I'm scared." Centric fidgeted with her fingers. "I just have this feeling something bad is gonna happen. Even if they survive."

"Well…" Wakko couldn't hide it. She already knew something was wrong. "When they get older, they might change."

"Change?" Centric looked over at him. "How so, Wakko?"

"Well?" Wakko whined a bit. He started it though and she had every right to know. "They might sort of become evil and dark, but don't worry!" He grinned. "You'll get out of here. You will. Eventually, I'll figure a way out, and you can get out of here with me."

Centric just smiled sadly at him. "Sure Wakko . . . sure."

"Centric." Wakko just stared at her. Half a year had come and gone. Yakko and the others had never come to get him. He was still in that miserable place. At least, he had had a companion for a little while. Now that she was gone, all he'd have would be Eater. He didn't mind Eater, but he didn't like him as much as Centric. Centric was warm and funny. She wasn't classy and shy but she wasn't outgoing and overly tempered. She was a happy medium. A perfect medium to Wakko. They had loved a lot of the same things. Annoying other aliens, mallet whacking and food. Yeah, she was awesome.

Now, she was leaving. Leaving to someone she didn't even know, to have kids she just wasn't ready for.

Centric looked down at herself. In the last three months, her looks had started to reflect her age. Her ears were more velvety, her tail a little longer, and she had developed into womanhood. Still, she didn't feel like one. Not one that was ready to go some stranger and have kids with him. It was scary…she was scared… "Wakko? Please don't forget me?"

Wakko nodded. "Of course not! You're so fun and lovable, how could I ever forget you?" He smiled. "Never. I'll never forget you, Centric, I promise."

Centric nodded. "Wakko? Since I'm leaving soon…I've always wanted to tell you my real name."

"But you'll get in trouble!"

"It's important to me though. I don't want you to just remember my number or Centric. Centric's what my brothers call me. Centric's what I like to use with casual people. The ones I really appreciate, who are closest to me, call me by my real name." She sat up and looked at Wakko. She pulled out some water that she still had from lunch and stuck her fingers in it. This glass was special and simply rubbing fingers wouldn't leave an imprint. Even the wetness of the water would only last for a second. She'd only get a couple letters at a time if she was lucky.

Still, she took her fingers and wrote her name backwards so Wakko would see it. It might not be important to him, but it was important to her. It took her several tries and it was a slow process.

Wakko watched carefully, no matter how long it took. 'I…R…I…D…E…S…C…E…N…'

Before she could finish her cage had been opened. Her second choice had just walked in. The water spilled onto the ground as she looked at him nervously.

"Let's go to my cell," he smiled kindly.

"Why can't she stay here?" Wakko growled at him. "She likes it here."

The warner ignored him. "My cell is farther away from all these screams you always hear. You're gonna start having my babies, you need to get away from here, and concentrate on happy things." He grinned. He held out his hand. "I'll be nice, Centric. Trust me."

Centric slowly started to grab his hand. She couldn't help but tremble as she did so.

"It's okay. I'll be an excellent male, I promise." He gently squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Centric. Now let's go. You'll like my place a lot better. Soon, it'll feel like home."

"It's not her home!" Wakko yelled at him. "This isn't her home either, but it's better than your place! She's got friends here!"

"She'll make new friends." The warner frowned at him. "Stop taking such interest in my female."

"Don't call her that, she's Centric!" Wakko snarled at him. He hated him! He hated this warner sooo much! He was being nice . . . and he hated him! He was being gentle with her…but he still hated him! Wakko wasn't one to hate so much. It was natural a warner that old wanted a female and a family. Still….he was seething. "You don't deserve her! You don't even know her! I know her! I'm the one who knows her!"

"Stop talking! She's mine now!" The warner started to tug Centric more roughly. "Come! You are never speaking to this warner again!"

"Centric," Wakko called out to her. "Remember me. Don't ever give up hope! You enjoy your kids. You have fun and stay zany."

Centric wanted to speak back to him, but she had been forbidden to speak by her future male. "….Wakko."

"I said don't speak to him!" Her warner tugged her more rougher.

"Centric! Please? I…" Wakko didn't know what to say. "What's the rest?"

Centric looked sadly at him. "…T."

"I said stop talking! You are not getting on my good side!" Her warner yelled at her. "I'm gonna be good to you, but you have to start obeying me. I'm gonna be your male."

Wakko growled. A deep dangerous growl. He didn't understand it, but when that warner said that sentence his blood started to boil. He was gonna take Centric away. She was the one thing keeping Wakko going! She was making him happy. Even if he was trapped in a cage, he felt more happy being near her than any other female in his life. 'He doesn't deserve her. He doesn't know her! He won't make her happy. I'm the one who knows her. I'm the one who makes her happy!

"Interesting." One of the observers strutted by and noticed the tussle. He looked at the three warners. The female did not want the male specimen in her cage. She seemed interested in the other male specimen. The other male seemed very territorial too."…add the female specimen to the cage next to her. Take the other warner back."

The guards started to seize Centric.

Wakko froze. "…what?" He watched as Centric got tossed into his cell. "…"

Centric looked at him in a similar manner. "…"

"…" Wakko laughed nervously. "…hi?"


	51. 48 Part 2: A Future Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Forty Eight Part II: A Future Lost

////This still resembles the lightning strike////

**Somewhere new. Reachable, in a way but very few beings knew of its existence…**

"Why not?" Yakko asked again. He was in the middle of an argument now with Warner. A heated argument. "I've seen it. When we went back in time and went back to the present, Aroma's sister was there and just fine. I want to go back."

"Yakko, I know you do," Warner groaned. Yakko was being stubborn. He wanted to go back and start changing things, so he could return to his time, and have everything be super happy again. Only thing was, he wasn't listening. "I know you want to go back and change things."

"Yeah. Number one, let's get rid of the Burbank Studio Slaughterers." Yakko grinned. "No tragedy, no killing, no jail, and no kidnapping."

"Yakko, if it were that simple, I would have done it," Warner reminded him. "Changing events in the past isn't a good idea unless you have to. Like with my Happily Ever Afters? Present, always hooked to the present. I don't do future or past, just present."

"It is that simple. Just change it," Yakko whined. "Come on, do your thing. Don't we deserve a happily ever after?"

"Okay, Yakko." Warner agreed. "You know what? Let's say I did go in the past and made sure there was no slaughter. What then? What would you do?"

"Are you kidding? I'd be happy!" Yakko grinned. "Yessiree, we would be back in the tower."

"As the warner trio." Warner smiled. "That sounds great. You could enjoy the…what…last year of the Universe? You know, before you become kaput?"

"What?" Yakko looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"The Universe is already in trouble," Warner explained. "What did you think those pink and purple clouds were? You know what I'm talking about."

Oh yeah, Yakko knew. Those strange clouds that looked eerily a lot like the clouds around that planet. "A year? It'll end in a year?"

"Look, just trust me." Warner tried to explain. "Yakko…I've been trying for years to stop this. You have no clue how much your time has changed. Still, someone is going back and changing everything I change. Sorry, but the future is so messed up right now, even Hope wants to throw in the towel. I can't help you much anymore. You have to start helping yourself." He gestured toward the sky in front of him. "Those purple and pink clouds cannot do much in the other times right now. As the rip becomes bigger though, the past, present and future will be seen as the lightning will eventually come. Once anyone can get close enough to the lightning, it's all over. Past can travel to future. Future to past, past to present. Inventions made before their time. Different children made, beings dying in a past before they were born? Can you imagine?"

"Everything together?" Yakko couldn't imagine it. "Impossible. Everyone could travel back and erase anyone. Everything would be erased."

"Sooner or later, everyone and everything would be erased." Warner agreed. "It WOULD be the end of the Universe."

"Then what do we do? How do we stop it?" Yakko asked frantically.

"Well…this did happen before, very briefly." Warner confessed. "When we were younger and very gungho about time travel, we did a lot of things we thought were 'fun' at the time. When we saw the clouds starting to appear in different times, we quickly stopped." He smiled. "The rip was healed faster than it could be damaged. Everything was okay."

"So what? Stop traveling through the Universe?" Yakko asked. He didn't look very enthused. "Just leave Dot and Wakko and everyone?"

"Oy." Warner hit his head. "Yakko. Open your eyes. You think I brought you here to just save your brothers and sisters? You have a much bigger responsibility." He pointed squarely at him. "Boy, YOU are the deciding factor on what happens to the Universe."

"Me?" Yakko pointed at himself. "Why me?"

"Waryes' have only one real weakness. Emotion." Warner explained. "Raw Emotion. It has to overwhelm them. You may think The Tiger is your only obstacle, but he's not. You have to change Waryes. It won't be easy, I know. I've tried so many times."

"What can I do?" Yakko whined. "I'm just distant relation."

"But relation nonetheless." Warner reminded him. "Look, I would tell you why it has to be you, but it wouldn't help. It would put more pressure on you to do something you're not even ready for yet. Trust me, Yakko. That part will solve itself. What you have to do, is save Tiger."

"Yeah. I kind of already guessed that kid had a role," Yakko said sarcastically. "How am I supposed to find him?"

"I'll help you with that, but don't skip ahead. You don't just have to save Tiger. You have to save The Tiger too." Warner added.

"The Tiger? What do you mean save him?." Yakko just looked at him like his head was full of rocks. "The guy? The creature that separated all of us? That sent Wakko to some horrible place? That made me and Aroma pets? That made me choose who lived and who died?! No way, count me out. I don't know what he could need saved from, but screw him.”

"Yakko…" Warner gulped. "I want to make sure you understand what I've been telling you. Recite everything that you remember."

Yakko looked a bit grumpy. He wanted to get his fellow warners back already.

"Yakko, trust me. This next part won't be easy. We need to make sure you understand," Hope said.

Yakko really didn't want to talk to Hope. She was still in her old nurse's outfit which looked excellent on her, but the echoing of 'grandma' was in his mind. It was weird.

"Come on, Yakko. Don't worry about the past. I thought it was kinda cute," Hope smiled.

Yakko just backed up a few feet. Sure, yeah cute. He used to kiss one of his great grandma's? Talk about tricky. 'She still looks the same. I don't sense a 'grandma' feel.'

"I spied on Aroma taking a shower yesterday."

"What?!" Yakko's mind suddenly flipped from Hope to Aroma in an instant. "You better not have!”

"Of course not." Warner grinned. "Just wanted to get a reaction out of you," he laughed. "You were having weird thoughts about your great grandma, and I had to distract you with the one that did matter to you."

Yakko crossed his arms. Teasing him like that. "It wasn't like that. I just got excited, that's all. I wanted to see her naked too."

"Too bland Yakko, I can tell you got angry not jealous," Warner grinned. "As you should be. Aroma is the one you were supposed to be with. Changed past or not."

"Do we have to talk about this?" Yakko griped. "I want to get back to the others already."

"Calm down. You haven't recited what I told you yet. I want you to remember," Warner repeated. "Then, I'll go on."

"Fine. Okay…." Yakko started to think back. "You and your brother Waryes snuck on a ship full of aliens for food. You traveled, ate, and annoyed them for centuries until you ran across this place. You took care of the babies. Hope and whatever the other two were named. You messed with time and Eternals and worms to create a longer lifespan for Hope. You're brother didn't stop and worked with whole worms killing off his real patients. They duped him into eating a bad cookie. He took off with lightning, Eternals, and worms and pretty much messed up my entire life."

"Good job. You are a good listener." Warner smiled. He nodded at Hope. "Alright, Hope. Can you leave us alone for a second?"

Hope nodded. She knew Warner needed to talk one on one with Yakko now. "I'll go make more snacks." She turned and walked away.

Warner just continued to smile at Yakko. "You're a good Warno, Yakko. Don't ever let yourself think any differently. No matter what happens. It's not easy for anyone, and expecting to be perfect right off is impossible. You remember that, alright?"

"Okay…" Yakko looked at Warner strangely. What was he about to tell him? Why would he say that?

"No matter what happens, you did a good job. Nothing else could have changed the circumstances. Don't ever feel regret. You've got to stay positive," Warner added.

"Okay, fine. No regret." Yakko agreed. "Would you get on with it?"

"Yakko, you're a good guy. I'm really sorry this had to happen." Warner said sadly. "You know it's because you're my great grandson that this happened, right?"

"Well, it sounded a bit coincidental," Yakko admitted.

"Waryes' thrive off pain and off anger. They hate everything a warner loves, and loves everything warners hate. They do have access to a warners memories, and they will use that against you. That's why they picked you." Warner said sadly. "They picked you, just to hurt me. Waryes loved me, I was his brother. Therefore, they hate me with a passion. The Tiger…" Warner took a deep breath. "Okay, let me think. How am I gonna say this?" He took another deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. He couldn't just blurt everything out. "You know, the best way is to see just how things have changed." He pulled out another ball. In it, purple lightning bolts struck inside. It seemed light, almost opaque. Like the light in a light bulb right before it goes out. "Don't get excited when you see this. This was what your original future was supposed to be. I nabbed them when I started to realize what Waryes was going to do. These…are the last mementos of what could have been." He pointed out to the sky. "There's only three. I'll throw them out, one by one. Once I do, you'll only see it once. Then, it'll disappear since it's not part of your future anymore. Pay attention, alright?" He chuckled. "I know warners hate to pay attention, but this is really worth it. Trust me."

Yakko nodded. Fine, he'd pay attention.

Warner opened a hatch on the ball and grabbed one bolt. He didn't know which was older than the others, there was no way to tell so he grabbed one at random. He threw it in the air…and it struck.

////"Quit. Go away." The new chairman whined at the warners.

"What fun would that be?" Yakko asked as he stood in front of the young man with Aroma.

"And which do you want?" Aroma smiled. "To quit? Or to go away?"

"And quit what?" Dot smiled as she jumped on him. "Quit liking you?"

Zenny joined her on jumping on the guy. He put his shades on and grinned "You know we can't do that PP."

"It's Phil Porter, not PP." The chairman whined.

"You said a bad word," Yakko Jr. laughed.

"No PP is a bad word, not my name." The chairman whined.

"Daddy? Which one is a bad word?" Yakko Jr. looked up at Yakko. "PP? Phil Porter? Or my name? I'm confused."

"And I'm Hungry." Wakko added. He pulled out a sandwich and started to eat. He handed a tiny bit to Sparkles. "Here you go, Sparkles. Eat up."

Sparkles bounced up and down and ate the sandwich. "Yummy good! Tastes much better than Phil Porter."

"You mean PP and I do not taste like PP!" The chairman whined. "Wait? What am I even saying?"

"Boy, I hope you don't taste like PP," Yakko smiled. "You sound more like you'd taste like a hotdog."

"Just get out." The chairman whined. "Get out, get out, get out!"////

Yakko had watched everything carefully. "That would have been right?" He looked over at Warner. "I still ended up with Aroma?"

"Yes, you met some time earlier when you went on a trip to Anima again," Warner chuckled. "A new paddleball tournament was forming, and you're dad knowing you loved first time wins had actually called you about it." He smiled. "It was a new way of playing. Everyone started at the same time, in the same room. Once someone messed up, they stopped. The last two standing were you and Aroma. You two went on for days."

"Really? Oh, you've gotta tell me." Yakko bounced up and down happily. "I won right? Did I win?"

"Actually, Aroma did."

"What?!" Yakko whined. "No way, I'm the best."

"Well, she won by default." Warner smiled a bit goofily. "Because you couldn't take it anymore and took the opportunity to make a move on her." He laughed. "After that, you visited Anima frequently until she finally agreed to come to Earth with Zenny. Shortly after, Yakko Jr. and Sparkles were born. You know. Your Tiger and Caress?"

Yakko nodded his head. He caught that. "Wow. I’m good. What were the chances of getting Aroma again?"

"Later. Now pay attention. Here's number two." Warner threw the next bolt in the air and it struck.

////"Momma." Cutie Pie whined as she came running out of the tower towards Dot. "Zenny's taken the last ice cream bar!"

Dot and Zenny turned around to look at Cutie Pie. Her eyes looked so hurt.

"Tough." Zenny Jr. laughed as he raced up to her. "I already ate it anyhow."

"Zenny, Jr." Zenny warned him. "Don't gloat. You should have asked us first."

"I asked Yakko and he said 'all's fair in love and candy'," Zenny Junior replied.

"Ha ha. That's my boy!" Yakko and Aroma ran up beside Dot and Zenny.

"Yakko." Aroma pushed her shoulder into him. "That's not very nice."

" _Exactly_. Good phrase too considering he's only 30." He watched as Yakko Jr. started coming out. "Hey, come here."

Yakko Jr. ran over. "Hey, dad." He started eating an ice cream bar.

"Hey!" Cutie protested and pointed at him. "I thought Zenny took the last one?"

"Well, uuhh…I…" Yakko Jr's voice slid like Yakko's. "…may have miscounted." He licked his ice cream bar again. "Besides, all's fair in love and candy."

"Ha ha!" Yakko rubbed his sons head proudly. "A chip off the old block, aren't ya?"////

Warner looked over at Yakko. That future was a little harder for him to watch.

"Well. Guess I was a good dad?" Yakko felt weird watching it. He was acting like he was a naturally good dad. No reciting things out of textbooks and he looked happy about it. "Zenny ended up with Dot?" Yakko looked over at Warner suspiciously. "How?"

"Well, when Aroma came down with Zenny . . . " Warner just chuckled. "They were hitting it off while you were hitting it off with Aroma. Right before you made the announcement of you finally becoming her male, Dot had already expressed her intentions to one day being Zenny's. So, she became his 'pre-female', instead of his sister."

"But how? We still ended up with the right warner?" Yakko whined. "And where was Wakko?"

"Wakko left the tower and moved to Anima," Warner told him. "He wanted to try and find someone too when he got older."

"Well, did he?" Yakko smiled. "Did he and come back?"

"He came back, but he didn't find anyone," Warner replied. "Now, are you ready for this last one?"

"Shoot it up!" Yakko grinned.

Warner stared at him for a time. A bit of sadness within his eyes. Then, he threw out the last lightning and had let it strike.

////"Sparkles. Sparkles." A bunch of warners were gathering outside the door. "Sparkles?!”

Yakko Smilliat the 24th entered the door. He looked just like his father now. "Back off. Sparkles is my baby sister."

"Sparkles. You really have the most gorgeous voice!" A warner yelled out. "Give me a chance. Please?!"

"Back off!" Yakko Jr. pushed one of the guys down and stood on top of him. "Sparkles isn't available. Go away." He slammed the door shut and crossed his arms. "They're annoying."

"That's warner guys for you. You know you are getting older. Why don't you get out of here for a little while?" Yakko smiled at his son from his chair. "That's what I did with your Auntie Dottie you know."

Yakko Jr. thought about it. "Leave Anima?" He grinned. "I could go check out other worlds! And other women?. Hellooooo, foreign beauties!"

"What? Leave?" Aroma started to run over to her son. "Yakko? Are you really going to leave? With Sparkles?"

"Yo." Yakko stood up and walked over to her. "Yakko is four centuries. Come on, let him explore."

"Oooh, fine." Aroma sighed. She knew her son was growing up. She looked over at Yakko Jr. "You call at least once a year. You visit at least every ten years. Got it?."

Yakko Jr. nodded his head. "Wow. Another world? Like Earth, when I was growing up." He started to think about it. "Something isolated again would be neat. Somewhere without advanced technology, those places are awesome. Sparkles!" He started to run up the stairs.////

"Whoah." Yakko could barely even comprehend that one. "Did you see how much time had passed?"

"Yeah, I did." Warner looked sadly at him. "It doesn’t matter though, Yakko. That future is gone."

"Hey, how come that kid had my funny little slip up voice?" Yakko had to ask. "I never heard it before."

"Probably corrected by cookies," Warner said off hand. "It doesn't matter, Yakko. That future is gone, I just told you that." He stared at Yakko a little longer. "It's time to tell you something else now. I made certain you still had your right mates, but that's the best I could really do. The Waryes' never bothered changing that, but somehow no matter what else I did, they'd go back and change it. I don't know how they are changing anything. All I can say is, there must be another place just like this."

"Yeah, alright. Can we get to the point?" Yakko asked frustrated. "It's obvious you're trying to tell me something. Spit it out."

"Yakko." Warner said firmly. "You're future had changed to another one. Where you were in jail, but you didn't get out until Dot got you out. She had come back, her memories erased of the last ten years. Meanwhile, your children stayed experiments. They grew up, as experiments. Your son, Yakko Jr., whom you call Tiger, was taken as he was before. He had come to be with his mommy on Turyip, like you know. Afterwards, it changed. He was taken back. He was forced to live a life of horrible solitude. He wasn't allowed to even bounce." Warner whined. "It was horrible! They fed him cookies everyday that would help take the loneliness away slightly, but actually it was helping the worm inside become stronger. Your boy did not completely give in for many years, but eventually he did break. On that day…"

"On that day?" Yakko pressed. "What?"

"On that day, he destroyed everyone on the ship. He took some of the bolts away, and left. He was no longer himself, the Waryes had taken over. He started to slaughter everyone, then just started using his angry power to kill and to maim. Then, he started to focus them on whole planets. He had become so powerful, he just had to think of the planet for it to be destroyed. “The other children got out, but they couldn't do much." Warner sighed. "Remember how I said everything a warner loved, the Waryes hated? Well, he hated you and all the others in your family. He destroyed Zenny who had been hiding with Pinky and The Brain. He even destroyed Aroma. "

"But after the Waryes had killed his mother, the boy inside could no longer sleep and took over. Feeling guilt and devastation for what had happened, he buried himself deep inside his own self. So deep inside, the Waryes could not feel him. He could not even touch his powers. Angry he couldn't accomplish his mission, he sought revenge." Warner looked sadly at Yakko. "He left you, Wakko and Dot to survive on the planet. Alone. He taunted you and hurt you. Tried to take away your happiness, and made you three very weak." He took a deep breath. "Your children, whom you had never met and Dot had not remembered, watched you. You see, Zenny never cut the signal from your tails. So, they watched you. From afar."

"…" Yakko didn't know what to say. "Tiger turned into that? Dot didn't remember her kids? Aroma was killed? By her own son?” Yakko's head was spinning.

"I did what I could to help your future," Warner replied. "I even had Hope pose as a nurse for several years to keep an eye on you. It didn't matter though, Waryes still found a way. I've been trying to do what I can. I even started experimenting again. I created a concoction that makes the worm leave in a sleeping warner. But it only works in a sleeping warner."

"Well, where is the stuff?" Yakko smiled. "You could go back in time and-!"

"Don't jump ahead again!" Warner frowned. "Yakko. I'm not done. Your children had come to know a warner who had a bolt. They had studied and surveyed what they could of the things that were left. Then, they went back in time. They pulled you out of prison by helping a woman named Samantha find the evidence Dot had found previously."

"What? Hang on…eh?" Yakko just looked…"Our kids from the future?"

"They layed it all down for you," Warner chuckled. "They helped find Zenny and those mice to help you. They helped break into the satellites. They even filled in any missing information they now knew to help you catch everyone. They watched Tiger and you carefully, and they took care of Journey."

"Journey? You mean the little warner slipping him bad cookies?" Yakko was confused.

"Actually, they were good cookies," Warner added. "They were slowing down the threat from the Waryes deep inside the boy. It was The Tiger who was feeding him bad cookies. They accelerated the process. In fact, your boy had started seeing him."

"What?!" Yakko yelled. "That evil thing?"

"After that, you know what happened." Warner sighed again. "Your children had given up and gone back. Their future had changed slightly…but it still really sucked. They wanted to try it again, but they couldn't reach you. They only had one bolt, which only went to one timestream. Instead, they stayed there and sent their other brother back. The human boy you don't know, Mikey. He took the kids and left. He's waiting for you when you come back from your horrible adventures." He chuckled. "Mikey had the right idea, but he wasn't thinking straight. The Tiger can still go back and just erase him, changing the past again. Luckily, The Tiger isn't as concerned about the kids. He just wants Tiger."

"Well whoop dee dooh. Can we start changing stuff now?" Yakko whined. "Something?"

"Yakko. You're not getting it," Warner groaned. "I knew you wouldn't. I knew I had to flat out tell you. I was hoping you'd pick it up, but warners are resistant to finding the bad when it’s not staring them in the face."

"Pick what up?" Yakko whined. "What? What are you trying to say?"

"Yakko? Why is The Tiger called The Tiger?" Warner asked. "Ever think about that?"

Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "I always figured it was a code thing, like Tiger or Tigers."

Warner looked sadly at Yakko. "After destroying practically all the experiments, Tiger considered himself above them. Tiger and Tigers were the first experiments he wiped out. As the last of the Tigers fell, he had announced to the scientists that he was not an experiment. That he was not just a code name, a Tiger. He was the _only_ one. He was The Tiger."

 


	52. 49: Yakko Takes Action! Right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Forty Nine: Yakko takes Action! Right?

"…wha…" Yakko didn't know what to say. "The kid? Aroma's kid?"

"Aroma's kid and your kid. You've gotta quit calling it just her kid." Warner replied. "It was your kid, Yakko! Tiger is The Tiger! He went back in time and stole the power within Tiger. All he had to do was earn the boy's trust. If Tiger trusted The Tiger more than the voices inside of him, his power would want to open up to him instead. After all, it was still Tiger." He shook his head sadly. "Tiger kidnapping himself. Can you see how the rip occurred now?"

Yakko stayed quiet for some time. He didn't know what to say or how to feel. The little warner had been The Tiger?

"Alright, Yakko. Now, let's talk about this changing time thing." Warner smiled. "Every time I do something with the past, the rip gets bigger. Then, Waryes changes it back, making the rip even bigger."

"…then what can we do?" Yakko was finally listening to reason. "I can't just leave everyone!"

"They will be fine for now," Warner assured him. "What you need to do, is get Tiger back to his little warner self again. You do remember he is fifty now, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Yakko nodded his head. "He's not a little warner anymore."

"You're right. You will make him a little warner again though. You have to," Warner said. "And, like I said before, you have to save The Tiger. Like it or not, he is still your son."

"I was his pet for so long." Yakko just didn't want to accept it!

"Listen, Yakko! This is important! If you only change Tiger, you are still gonna lose," Warner warned him. "It's all or nothing. Time is running out, literally," Warner said sadly. "I haven't even told Hope just how hopeless everything really is."

"What do I do though?" Yakko whined.

"First, you're gonna need help." Warner started.

"Okay. Send me to that 1943 time!" Yakko grinned. "I'll get Dot and Zenny's help!"

Warner groaned miserably. He thought he was getting it. Oh well, explain it one by one then. "No way, Yakko. You'll change things. The moment your kids came back in time, all of your new actions up until I interfered have been incorporated. You can’t take Dot or Zenny or you'll erase someone."

"Erase someone?" Yakko frowned. "How is saving Dot gonna erase someone?"

"Mikey…" Warner grinned. "Is Samantha and Scratchansniff's son."

"What?!" Yakko's eyes grew wide! "Are you kidding me?! The lady who helped us out? Who stayed with Dot? How? How did she even end up there?”

"She was testing a bolt. They test everything in those facilities," Warner said casually. "They sent her to 1943 that way. She met Scratchansniff and they had a little spat. Dot couldn't help it, she had to get involved." He chuckled. "They get the two back together and Mikey is conceived."

"Huh? But…wait, okay. Now I'm confused," Yakko whined loudly. "He was already born in the future before it was changed again, right? Am I messing up?"

"No, he was conceived the first time without Dot or Zenny's interference," Warner admitted. "But the moment they stepped into the past, things changed. Even if they didn't know it, they somehow contributed to the breakup. Now, they have to fix it. If they don’t, Mikey will be erased. Ergo, your children will not be with him and they would have been there for The Tiger to take." He held his hand up cautiously. "One word. One wave. Everything influences the past. You have heard this before. Every action causes an equal and opposite reaction." He chuckled. "Welcome to Time Travel! Try not to erase yourself. That's kinda catchy! That could be a slogan."

"But she wasn't right for him," Yakko frowned. "She wasn't. She left him."

"Not willingly," Warner explained. "Years of testing bolts revealed a lot of things. They were testing a reach-around thing with her. They wanted to see her disappear for two seconds, live exactly two years in the past, and come back."

"Yeah but." Yakko still didn't like it. "Scratchy never got to know his kid. And he actually seemed like he'd be a good dad."

"I know, but that's the way it is," Warner smiled sadly. "Sorry."

"But why can't I just grab the future version? Is it really gonna make a difference?" Yakko had to ask. "I need help!"

"No! Yakko, you are the Yakko of the very Present. You cannot grab Dot or Wakko from a future point or a past point! Remember your kids? Remember The two Tigers?" Warner reminded him. "Trust me, somehow, you would end up with the right time sibling and the wrong time sibling. Makes no difference, just causes undue confusion."

"Fine. I won't nab a future Dot or Zenny," Yakko finally agreed. "Send me to Wakko."

"Even worse." Warner's happy expression disappeared. "Wakko has to stay. You can only get him right before The Tiger comes to fetch him."

"Why?" Yakko groaned. "Wakko's in a _really_ bad place!"

"You'll erase…" Warner gulped. "I am really sorry Waryes has done this to you and yours, Yakko. It isn't fair."

Yakko didn't like that statement that came out of nowhere. "What?"

"Wakko meets someone," Warner confessed. "She's called Centric there, but her real proper name is Iridescent. Have you heard this name before?"

Yakko just shook his head.

"…it's the name of Journey's mother," Warner said sadly.

"Journey? What?! Huh?!" Yakko started to become frantic. "No way, no way, no way! What are you saying?! Journey was Wakko's? How?! No way, huh uh!"

"I know it's hard to accept," Warner said softly. "Wakko never met her. Just like you, they only took what they needed. He will disappear from that time before his first is even born. He ends up having three."

"Another Tiger? Another Caress…another Enchantment…" Yakko felt so bad inside. Wakko was only 3 and a half. He had just been put into the same position. He was a dad. "He didn't sense any bond. He would have felt something."

"Not at 3 and a half," Warner reminded him. "Around 4 and a half or 5, a warner's father-mother sense becomes stronger. Remember?"

Too much to grasp. Yakko didn't care about warner instinct right now. He was just thinking about his brother.

"Warner? I'm sorry, but I need a little help." Hope said as she came back over. Most likely, Yakko had learned his role by now. "She won't stop crying."

Yakko stared at Hope's hands. In them, a small baby warner was crying. 'Still having kids?'

"Give her a bottle or something," Warner smiled. "Just give me one more minute with Yakko?"

Hope nodded her head and began to leave.

"Sorry about that." Warner looked seriously at Yakko. "Like I said before, there's something else you need to know. Wakko had three children. One did become Dr. Fay. The third did not survive long after Turyip. I sort of . . ." Warner whined. "I couldn't help it. Everything that's happened is my fault! So . . . I went back in time and grabbed her." He pointed back at Hope who was just a ways away. "She's holding her right now."

"What? Wakko's?" Yakko asked. He looked over the distance at the small bundle. "…" He looked down at the ground in shame. "I thought he got away. I thought…" He closed his eyes. "I thought only Dot and I were affected. I…I _envied_ him." He admitted. "Sure I had a female, but he had freedom! He wasn't tied down to any kids or anything. I thought. I had started to even wish…"

"Don't feel bad," Warner warned him. "A lot of friends or acquaintances were affected. Many, you'll probably never even know. I think the fact Wakko turns out alright is probably a miracle in itself."

"Lots of friends?" Yakko said sadly. "Just 'cause they knew us? Who?"

"If you haven't noticed, then don't worry about it," Warner said. "They all turned out okay, didn't they?"

Yakko was quiet for a few minutes, before he finally spoke. "Fate sucks."

"Yeah well, it wasn't all just fate on his part," Warner admitted. "Wakko became a bit territorial. He had started to like Iridescent and he didn't want to see her with the wrong warner. An observer spotted the attraction, and put her in with him instead."

"So he liked her?" Yakko finally gave a small smile. "At least he found someone." He kept staring at Warner. "So, where's the first? If his Caress was Journey, and you have Enchantment, then where's his Tiger?"

"…you've met him." Warner confessed. "Not too long ago. When you were deciding if it would be Caress or Scratchansniff who would die."

"…uh uh. Uh uh, uh. Uh uh!” Yakko all but yelled. He pulled his ears down in frustration. "No way! No way!"

"I'm sorry." Warner said sympathetically. "Wakko's son was one of the Burbank Studio Slaughterers."

"No!" Yakko yelled out. He wouldn't believe it! "Nothing your saying is true! Tiger is not the Tiger! Wakko is not the father of a slaughterer! None of it!!”

Warner stayed quiet as Yakko finally broke down. He knew it would happen sooner or later. "I'm sorry. The boy is fine though now. He regressed to his original state and he's been taken back to Iridescent."

"Regressed? Like Caress?" Yakko asked very softly in a half believing tone.

"When the Waryes is finally killed, the warner reverts back to its age when it first got taken over," Warner said simply. "Memories of anything after are erased."

Yakko just hung his head. Wakko wasn't ready. Even if he did choose his fate, he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for fatherhood. Just like himself, he knew Wakko wasn't ready. "It's not fair." He bit his lip. "I don't care, I need to get him!"

"You would change too much. Didn’t we just go through this?" Warner frowned. "Dr. Fay would be a different Dr. Fay. Rip. The new Dr. Fay would probably not choose Loburn over letting her pets die. Rip. Zenny and the kids alone didn't have the ancient knowledge The Brain had. They would not find Dot. Rip. None of the facilities would have been found. Rip. Need I go on?"

Yakko didn't reply. He understood. Every time Warner said rip, he meant a rip in time. "I get it." He continued to stare at the ground. All the hard work they had done to find Dot and the kids, and to stop the experimenting would have been for nothing. "He doesn't deserve this."

"Neither did you. Neither did any of you," Warner reminded him. "I just hope saving Enchantment might help a bit. I know I was risking a lot, but stealing her away to here right before she died wouldn't affect too much. I had to do it. Of course, the rip still got a little bigger."

"Than what can I do?!" Yakko was starting to get angry. "What? You want me to save Tiger and The Tiger, you won't tell me how, and you won't let me travel in different times! So tell me! What? What?!"

"I didn't say you couldn't travel," Warner corrected him. "In fact, you're gonna have to. I was just telling you the facts of what'll happen if you mess with your siblings right now."

"But you just said every time someone travels, things mess up!" Yakko yelled at him. "How can I travel and not mess anything up?"

"Yakko, everything that was done before I disrupted your time was already set in stone," Warner explained. "Except, whatever my interference changes. When you run with The Tiger again, and you will, follow him. Use that chance to talk, to fight, to connect if you need to. If you do it, it will have already happened. You were chasing Tiger before I interfered. Little should change about that, so if you have to, interfere!" He held his finger up again in an important manner. "If possible, I'd still try and stay out of the way though. If Waryes figures out I'm helping you, he could go back in time and boom! We'll never have met. Now…" He sighed. "When you aren't traveling with The Tiger, you will be doing your own traveling. That is not incorporated in your future yet. You need to stay out of the way, no matter what. No matter how bad things seem, if you are there by your own means and you interfere, you could change something big. Erase someone, who knows?"

"So…" Yakko said slowly. "If I travel with The Tiger whatever I do was meant to be? And if I travel by myself, I'm changing the future?"

"Yep!" Warner grinned. "Keep both of those in mind and you'll do just fine."

"If I travel with The Tiger, its meant to be. If I travel by myself, I'm changing the future," Yakko repeated over to himself. This sounded like something he better get down.

"Now like I said before, you're gonna need help," Warner reminded him. "You can't get Dot, Zenny, or Wakko. I will take care of Aroma once you go back, don't you worry about her. Circumstances being what they were turning into, I'd rather she stay here safely with me and Hope."

Yakko was relieved to hear that! "That's fine! This looks like it's the safest place so far." He watched as Hope came back over. "Helloooo, Hope! Can I see her?" Hope got down on one knee and held Enchantment out tenderly. "Wakko's kid." Yakko tickled under her chin. "Hey, there! I'm your Uncle Yakko! You be a good girl, okay? I'll come back for you one day." Enchantment just tilted her head slightly. Yakko looked back over at Warner. "Okay. How do I start this impossible task that you're only giving me vague hints about in the first place?"

Warner grinned. "First, you're gonna get your help," he winked. "Your future kids."

"What? Wait, if I take them-" Yakko began.

"Trust me. It's big yeah, but not as big as you think. The future of your kids isn't really gonna influence you. It influences their future centuries from now."

"But it's still gonna affect things. Right?"

"Of course. But, there's no other way. And yeah, that rip is gonna get bigger. It will continue to grow no matter what though," Warner told him. "You have to make decisions and think about what you do. If you accidentally change something big, make sure your next accidents for some time are extremely small. Like I said, the rip does heal itself. Give it time to adjust to your correction. If you start making too many accidents though, things aren't gonna be good. It'll take much longer for the rip to adjust. And come on! You don't wanna be the one responsible for the collapse of everything, do you?" Warner chuckled. "You'll make The Tiger jealous."

Yakko wasn't too thrilled about that joke. One wrong move and he'd mess up everything. But, he had no choice. If he didn't, everything would be gone soon anyhow. Tiger or not. "Will you just…give me a second?"

Warner nodded. It was a lot to absorb for the poor guy. He pulled out some candy and gave it to Yakko. "Here. Have some cookies, you'll feel better."

"I have to leave Wakko in a horrible place. I have to leave Dot and Zenny behind. I have to somehow save the universe…I…" Yakko's voice began to slid. "…don't think cookie's are gonna help that much."

Warner just grinned. He handed him a satchel. "Cookies are labeled. Don't be afraid to use them, they'll give you a leg up. Not to mention they are good. Peanut Butter, Pecan, Cinnamon, you name it.

Yakko looked at the Satchel. Well, at least he had something on his side.

Warner just sighed. He couldn't do much more for Yakko now. He pulled out another different see-through ball. Inside, was pink lightning. Striking fiercely from within, it was like a thunderstorm had been packed inside. "I've gathered these for you. There are over 30 here, but I don't recommend using all of them. Once used, they will 'tie' themselves to the timestream you wanted." He handed Yakko the ball. "You must get a visual of where you want to go before you use it. Otherwise, you'll end up anywhere."

"A visual?" Yakko barely listened. He was about to go on a weird ride and he knew it.

"Yeah. It's a bit hard to visualize a place where you've never been though," Warner laughed. He pointed to the sky. "The small section in your skies will help you. You will have to stare much longer than here, but if you wish hard enough, you'll find where you want to go. No lightning will appear to show you anything, you'll just…have a ticklish feeling inside. When you feel it, hit the lightning." He grinned. "You've got one up on The Tiger and Tiger now. They don't know that trick." He put his hands behind his head and walked proudly. "Of course they didn't have, and I…well, I don't mean to brag. Well, actually I'm lying, I love to brag! Yeah, I'm the best at travel. Never hurt anything, did so well! Never made any mistakes. Well, before you guys anyhow."

Yakko just rolled his eyes. Yeah, the way Warner talked, he was definitely relation. "A ticklish feeling. Throw lightning. Got it. Doesn't sound too hard."

"Yeah, try it now." Warner looked up at the sky. "Just search it out. Here, you'll get your imagery because of the lightning but focus on the ticklish feeling inside instead."

"Okay." Yakko pulled up his imaginary sleeves and looked up at the sky. "Where do I go first?"

"Anywhere you want, but I recommend getting your help first," Warner smiled. "I'll take care of your Aroma and Enchantment."

Yakko couldn't help but remember what Warner had said about her earlier. "You're gonna take care of her? Nicely?"

"Easy!" Warner just laughed. "I love Hope, not your female. I'm not gonna jeopardize anything." He just chuckled. "Now here!" He picked some Eternals from the ground. "You need to give this to them. Their Eternals are hybrids. Only 100 percent Eternals will give them their time traveling memories back."

Yakko took the Eternals and shoved them in his pockets. He didn't exactly get it, but he got the gist. These were one-of-a-kind flowers and he better not lose them. He looked back up at the sky. The clouds were so thin and misty. 'Focus on the feeling I get.' He stared for some time. Finding Wakko had been easy, he had really wanted it. Now, he had to find some future time with kids? 'Come on, come on! Think, think think! Looking for kids, looking for our future kids.'

Warner started to tap his foot. Yakko was sucking. "Any day now?"

"Are you saying I'm your present Yakko?" Yakko asked to ignore the task at hand.

"Very present. I only do present." Warner smiled. "Most times anyhow. The Tiger has thrown some exceptions in the mix."

Yakko continued to stare at the sky. "…why are there pink and purple?"

"Yakko, you're stalling," Warner frowned. "I'll tell you, then you better quit stalling." He pointed up to the sky. "The purple is the past. The real past, before time travel interferes with it. The pink is interruption. Something that can change time, not just show it."

"There's a lot of pink up there." Yakko had to comment. "…this wasn't as easy as I thought."

"Just think about your kids. In fact, think about one of your kids now." Warner smiled. "Keep thinking about them. The way they talk. The way they bounce. The way they are. Remember certain things that make them family."

Yakko started to concentrate on the present. 'The kids…'

Then, lightning where Yakko was staring finally struck.

//// Caress was smiling happily, just bouncing up and down still holding onto Yakko's trousers. She loved it in Burbank. Her uncles were the best, everything was so great there. Once her family came back they could all live together. Life could never be happier. "Happy! Happy! I'm so happy! I want mommy to be happy with me! Let's go get mommy! Let's find mommy! We'll all be happy! Hap-hap-happy!!"////

"Good. Now, just imagine her getting older." Warner said as he saw Yakko's expression change. "Latch onto her. Keep the memories going, until new ones you don't know start. Then, just let them ride until you get the ticklish feeling!"

Yakko did as he was told. He concentrated. He focused more on Caress and all the fun they had. He kept seeing his memory visuals for some time. Then, he saw new visuals. Stuff that never happened. They were too fast to keep track of, they just kept going and going! Yakko never looked away from the sky, he just went with it until finally…

He felt the ticklish feeling in his stomach.

////Shy was standing near Tiger's grave. She felt so alone. She always felt alone, unable to speak around others. Even her own family she had hardly speaked to. Ever since she was little, she had been alone. She remembered Tiger though. Even though she was so old, she still remembered their early years. She hadn't been half as bad yet. She held an Eternal in her hand and placed it on his grave. At least now, he was at peace.////

Yakko didn't look too happy. "She seemed so sad. She was at Tiger's grave?"

"You found it!" Warner pointed to Yakko's ball. "Release your hatch and don't forget what you saw!"

Yakko opened the ball and lightning started to pour out all around him. "?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Good luck, great grandson! You take care!!" Warner grinned as he waved goodbye.

Soon after, the lightning had disappeared along with Yakko.

"Good luck, Yakko Smilliat the 23rd." Warner smiled. "Good luck."

 


	53. 50: Meeting the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Fifty: Meeting the Future

Year…2408

Yakko suddenly found himself right behind the older version of Caress he saw. She was kneeling and paying her respects to her brother. As tender as the moment was though, he knew he had to find cover. He looked around anxiously and spotted an old rusting trashcan. He darted behind it very quickly. 'That was close.' He stared at Caress as she started to stand up. 'So, that's Caress huh?' He smiled. 'Turns out to be a looker.' Then, he frowned. 'Turns out to be a looker.' A whole other voice was used for that one. 'Great, just great! Now I've gotta protect that little warner when she grows up. Actually, that would be Tiger's duty, wouldn't it?' He felt a bit sad as he thought about the future that was supposed to have been. They had all been happy in Burbank living together. Even if it was hard to imagine himself being so 'dad-like', they all had looked so happy. No cares in the world. Just like before everything ever happened. 'Stay focused. Hmmm…need to get an Eternal to her. Can't be seen by no one else though. Might be stuck behind here for awhile.'

**….What Yakko can see behind the trashcans….**

"Hey, Shy," Yakko came over to Caress. "We're gonna play a game. Do you want to play?"

"Oh . . . what kind?" Shy asked, still looking at Tiger's grave.

"Does it matter?" Yakko put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go play."

Shy got up and started to take off.

Yakko stayed there at Tiger's grave. He smiled. "Well hey there, Junior! How are you doing today?" He dug in his pockets. "Sorry, son. You're paddleball blew away last time. I had to travel 10 blocks before I could even find it." He pulled an old tattered paddle out of his pocket. "The ball fell off, I have to find something to tape it back together." He dug around his pocket for the old ball and started to wrap it around the paddleball's string. "I promise when I can find something to fix it, I will." He put the ball and the paddle on top of Tiger's grave. "There you go. Now you practice that in the land beyond the ancients. And don't forget, when I join you one day we're having ourselves a little contest! So practice hard." He tried to smile happily, then walked off.

**…Back to Yakko himself behind the trashcan…**

Yakko just watched everything with a heavy heart. His future self tried to be cheery and happy, but it was obvious something was wrong. Even when he had talked to his daughter, there was an unmistakable sound of regret and loneliness. Well, his future self would be lucky to make it to 1000 if he didn't cheer up. 'Oh, I can't think about that! If I don't want that to be my future, then I've got to save Tiger. Now, how do I get to those kids?'

After a little while he heard all the happy laughing a ways away. Sounded like a lot of warners were there. Deciding this was his best chance, he got up from behind the trashcan.

'Oh my…ohhhh…' Yakko didn't even know what to think as he looked at the fallen tower. 'Our old tower?' The door was open so he took a look inside. 'No magic spacing? How does anyone fit?' He patted the top of it. 'At least there's enough magic to keep our tower from rusting too much.' Still, he didn't pat too hard. 'I can't believe this is our future.' He looked all around him. Burbank was unrecognizable, the damage that was done was too much. The chairman's building was gone. Scratchansniff's old place was gone. Any recognizable landmarks were gone. If not completely, only remnants of what used to be was still there.

He took a stroll away from their tower and started to walk down the streets. He walked here and he walked there. Trying to find something that was still okay. Mindy's house was demolished. The old tree she used to be bungeed too wasn't even there anymore. He had gone to Slappy Squirrel's former house area. He stood by the gigantic hole in the ground where her tree house once stood. He had no words as he looked at the enormous emptiness in front of him. All the happiness, the freedom of Burbank in the past was gone now. Gone, demolished and faded away with time.

Was anything still around? Anything? He searched and searched. 'Minerva's house is gone. Randy Beaman's house is gone. Mr. Skullhead's house is gone. Mr. Skullhead? He went over to Mr. Skullhead's yard. "He might still be around. He was a weird cartoon, nothing but bones. Mr Skullhead? Yo, Mr. Skullhead!" Still, Mr. Skullhead wasn't there either. Yakko sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Even Mr. Skullhead was gone, nowhere to be found. He just looked out at all the misery, and actually wished the old mime would show up. Anyone. Anything. When nothing happened, he gave up.

'That's it! I've gotta get one of those kids to help me already. I won't let this miserable place be my future.' He started to take off to hide behind the trashcan that was near the tower again.

Yakko realized he'd been right about no one fitting in the tower. The Warners just hung around it because it had reminded them of home. He watched as everyone just went about, trying to focus on fun things. Like the game they just played. Or picking on their siblings. That was all that was really left to be happy about. Then, when night started to fall, Yakko started to groan slightly. 'We're always around those kids. How am I going to get their help?'

Then, as luck would have it, Com started to leave the tower a bit for a walk before bedtime. Yakko took his chance and didn't let it pass. He showed up right in front of Com. He had a funny look on his face and smiled. 'Well, I've met this one at the hospital. He's the one who gave me the Eternal."

"Hey? What's wrong dad?" Com looked at Yakko strangely. Yakko didn't say a word as he handed Com one of the Eternals Warner gave him. In an instant, Com's eyes widened. "Huh?" He looked at Yakko. "We were supposed to forget. How did you do that? We were never supposed to remember."

"Hey, if you're messing with the past in the first place kid, then you better make sure everything turns out fine, not just parts." Yakko turned his aggression into a smile. "Come on, Kid, I need your help!"

"Help? I don't understand." Com just stared at Yakko. "You seem different."

"I'm your past Yakko," Yakko commented. "You're one of the little warners, right? There were only four boys," Yakko said more to himself. "You couldn't be Tiger and I heard Zenny call a different kid Junior. Your either the newborn or you're one of Wakko's? Right?"

"How?!" Com just stared at Yakko. "But how did you get here?"

"Get away from this area, and we'll have a longer talk," Yakko said. "Meet me over by Slappy Squirrel's hole tonight. You know where that is, don't you?"

Com nodded his head. "I'll bring the others too!" He grinned as he held the Eternal. "Count on it."

**A little while later…**

Yakko stood by Slappy Squirrel's previous home, now just a hole in the ground. He smiled at the kids. "So all grown up huh?" Com had spread the special Eternal around the lot of them.

"How did you get here?" Mac started the conversation.

"With this." Yakko pulled out the ball holding his lightning. "I guess you could call it my bright idea ball." He grinned.

"But why'd you come here then?" Princess interrupted. "Ya know? Go back and change it to a happily ever after!"

"I can't." Yakko sighed. "Sit down Warners. Let me tell you a weird and strange story." Yakko retold the Warners everything he could remember. From Warner and his brother, to the past he was now from. Even told them something new _they_ had caused. Wakko's kids.

"We know." Princess sighed. "We learned that after we got our memories and talked to Uncle Wakko. We didn't know it was Journey or a Slaughterer though, we swear! If we did, we would have changed that!"

"Good thing you didn't," Yakko said. "Everything's falling apart already."

"We know. We didn't know that would happen, really!" Com said again. "Now, how are we supposed to help?"

"I don't know," Yakko whined. "I thought you would know!"

"If you don't know, I think we should go back then," Dee Dee commented. "If mom and dad wake up and we're missing, they're gonna get worried."

"You're telling me," Princess grumped. "I just got up to find some water a couple nights ago. When I was coming back, momma ran up to me and said I scared her." She sighed a bit sadder. "They don't ever want us out of their eyesight. Afraid we'll be taken away again."

"Well, we were gone about 4 centuries." Mac reminded her.

"Four centuries?!" Yakko just stared wide eyed at the kids in disbelief! "It took us four centuries to find you?"

"Actually, we had to find you. The second time around when everything changed," Mac commented. "It turns out we were left off on Earth too. Around what would today be Australia." He smiled. "We didn't ever know where this Burbank was, so we never knew how to find you. Then one day, we just found ourselves on this foreign little planet suddenly. We had a strange piece of paper that had details about how to find our family."

"Yeah. Our time traveling memories had been erased," Com nodded. "Now we know why we found ourselves on a strange planet. It's where we 'tied' ourselves on our time traveling escapades. And knowing we wouldn't remember, we quickly made a little map and a note stating the location of our family."

"Escapades? Stating the Location?" Giggles giggled. "Trying to impress dad?"

"Shut up." Com frowned. "Anyhow, we've been with the family about two weeks."

"Horrible." Yakko couldn't think of any other word. "We're gonna be separated that long? How do we even get back in the first place?"

"When the Tiger's ready to come back and destroy everything," Mac explained. "He wanted you all to be there for his big scene."

"Geez," Yakko scoffed. "The nerve! Really sorry about that Zenny."

"Eh. I'm still used to Mac." Mac waved it off. "I didn't want to be called Zenny Junior anymore. It brought too much of a sting with it. Too many memories that should fade away to stay happy."

"Okay, Mac." Yakko understood. "Well, I guess I better learn your new names."

"Save it for later," Princess frowned. "I'm not kidding, we don't have time to dawdle."

"Princess is right." Giggles added. "Sorry, but you need to figure out what you need to do first. We'll be right here waiting to help."

"Oh, come on!" Yakko whined. "What am I supposed to do?"

The kids all shrugged their shoulders.

"They are right you know," Com smiled. "Don't worry. According to what we could get out of the future you, The Tiger always comes back for you."

"Just follow his trail," Giggles agreed. "When you get lost, use your bright idea ball. Then, when you figure it out and need us, come get us."

Yakko nodded. He didn't feel very good about being around The Tiger again though. Especially now that he knew who he really had been. "How am I supposed to find you next time?"

"One of us will always come out at . . . 2:00!" Dee Dee grinned. "Yeah. We'll always come out here at 2:00 A.M., that way you don't have to figure out how to get to us, you just have to wait."

"That sounds like a plan," Yakko smiled. He sighed and looked at his ball. Then, he looked down at his satchel. "Do you kids know that much about cookies?"

"They are an enemy and an ally," Mac simply replied. "Taking too many too fast can poison even a warner, but if you don't use them, you won't be able to keep up. Trust me." He grinned. "Just don't take more than ten cookies a day. And don't take more than 4 of the same variety each day."

Com wiggled the Eternal Yakko had given him before. "We'll keep a hold of this little beauty too, just in case something happens."

Yakko nodded. Besides, Warner gave him a bundle of Eternals he had shoved in his pockets. "Okay then. I guess I better get back to where I once was." He looked up at the strange section of the sky in that time. 'It's getting slightly bigger, isn't it?' He stared and started to wish to be back in his own time. When that wasn't strong enough, he used the other approach. He remembered all the events up to the moment when he was taken. Then, when he felt the funny ticklish feeling in his stomach, he opened his bright idea ball.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who cares where…who cares when…**

Yakko quickly put his ball away. The Tiger would be coming, and the last thing he wanted was for him to find out about his ball. He continued to wander aimlessly like he had been doing before. More out of boredom than hopelessness, but he wanted to keep his actions the same as much as he could until he met The Tiger.

It wasn't even half an hour later, that The Tiger came back. Com had been right after all.

"Well, hey there. Did you miss me?" The Tiger teased. "You should have been there. I visited Aroma again too. Her and her new master are becoming great acquaintances."

Yakko knew The Tiger was lying. 'Waryes' hate everything warners love.' He looked at The Tiger curiously. 'But he likes being cheerful and to smile. Heck, I saw him go back in time just for old fashioned ice cream. The Tiger did get the perfect cookie though. Maybe some traces stay behind? Or maybe Tiger is really deep but not asleep?' That was a new thought. Maybe he should test just how far Tiger's zaniness could reach. "Hello!" Yakko grinned cheerfully. "Long time no see."

The Tiger just growled. What the heck was that?

Yakko was grinning from ear to ear. Tiger's zaniness did not reach very far, but the small traces from before had been a dead giveaway. Well, at least he knew one thing. 'Waryes' thrive on pain and suffering. How will he feel about an uplifting and happy spirit?' "Nice place you dropped me off at. Could we shoot for Hawaii next time though? Less forest, and far less itching."

The Tiger just growled again. "Why the hell are you so cheery?"

"And why the heck are you named 'The Tiger'?" Yakko smiled back. "Tiger too much of a code name little guy? Gotta say, THE Tiger doesn't help a whole lot. Although, I guess it does give you an edge. Hmmm…The Yakko." He chuckled. "I don't know, does that fit me The Tiger?"

"Stop being so damn happy!" The Tiger snarled at Yakko. "I took Aroma away and I gave her a horrible future. In the slavery trade."

Yakko just smiled knowingly. 'He is in there! The Tiger's an ass but…come to think of it, he's never physically hurt us. Only others. Which means…' He started to grin. 'Maybe Tiger has some kind of control over him.' Yakko knew it wasn't a lot, but as he looked at The Tiger, he was starting to see it. 'If I could kill you I would. I remember him saying that. Not to mention The Tiger should be really powerful. One touch kills. I always thought he was just playing with us, but what if he can't kill us? Because he knows Tiger might come back again? Or maybe…because Tiger's real self won't let him?!' He just gave a very knowing grin. There were some good possibilities.

Yakko wouldn't say anything for sure yet, but he was starting to see another side to The Tiger. 'He'll torture us but he'll never kill us. Even that time with Zenny, he could have killed him the moment he touched him if he wanted to.' He couldn't trust anything for sure, but his gut told him what he should do. He just smiled happily. "So sayeth The Yakko to The Tiger! Where are we going today?"

"Quit making fun of my name warner!" The Tiger snarled at him. "Do you want me to leave you behind?!"

"No, not really." Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, Hawaii would be nice. Or maybe back in time for an ice cream bar little guy?"

"Why do you keep calling me little-?" The Tiger frowned. "Oh, I get it. You figured it out somehow, didn't you?"

"That you're actually a future version of the little warner you kidnapped?" Yakko chuckled. "You just got bigger? Mmmmmaybe."

The Tiger didn't look too happy. 'How did he know? How did he figure it out? I don't act like him. Well, maybe the warner sweet trait that rubbed off on me. And maybe I get a little too cheery sometimes. Still, it doesn't matter. "That little warner is long since gone, you are wasting your time!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Yakko just smiled. "So The Tiger, come hither! Let us make haste to our next destination! So sayeth The Yakko!"

"Fuck you Warner! Quit making fun of my name!"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Yakko reached in his pants and pulled out some candy he had stashed away. "Here ya go."

"Ooh, cherry." The Tiger was about to eat it, then growled. "Quit!" He threw it on the ground. "Just because I like sweets, doesn't mean he's still inside. He's gone, as dead as a fucking doornail."

"Okay." Yakko reached in his pocket and pulled out a candy bar. "Want this instead?"

The Tiger angrily took the candybar. "You better stop this. That boy is dead, I keep telling you that." Still, he started to eat it as he talked. "The only Tiger of yours that exists anymore is that little warner of yours. That's the only one!" He gulped the candybar down. "Just for your insubordination, I'll make sure the next beings you choose to die are really hard to choose!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who cares where…who cares when…**

"So? Who's it gonna be?" The Tiger yelled in frustration at Yakko. He took them to an open park area with over 100 aliens having fun. It was some type of foreign celebration.

Yakko didn't give in. "I won't choose."

"Then I'll fucking kill them all!" The Tiger yelled angrily. "You'll be responsible for all their deaths!"

"No, I won't. You will." Yakko smiled at The Tiger. "And if you're in there Tiger, you're not responsible either! So come on out, we're not mad! You're moms okay too!"

"Quit talking like that! He doesn't exist!" The Tiger growled. "Now choose!"

"No. If you're going to kill them all, you'd kill them all," Yakko simply replied. "If you don't, then you don't."

"If you choose one, everyone else lives!" The Tiger tried to bully Yakko again.

Yakko didn't give in. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew if he kept choosing, The Tiger would never quit that game. He knew that was probably one of the reasons his future self was in such bad shape. 'I'm not responsible.'

"Fucking Shit!" The Tiger wanted to hurt Yakko. That damn warner! It wasn't any fun to torture him with death games if he didn't play anymore. "I'll get Aroma!"

"I still say no," Yakko said firmly. He pulled more candy out of his pockets. "Eat candy instead of killing. So sayeth The Yakko."

"Forget that." Tiger growled. His pet wasn't as fun as he used to be anymore. 'Fine. I'll find a new way to torture him. I will. I don't care what it takes.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Year…1943.**

Dot and Zenny were looking around Scratchy's house for answers.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Zenny asked a bit worried. "We're messing up the past."

"Who cares?" Dot frowned. "I want to know who this other woman carrying his kid is," She whined. "He sounded so hurt, I couldn't tell if he was lying or not."

"Well, all I see are family photos and pictures of Sammy," Zenny replied as he looked around. "Ew. Definitely relation."

"So then what, he lied? Why?" Dot whined as she slid off his bed.

"He doesn't believe Samantha loves him probably." Zenny reminded her. "Sammy won't tell him anything."

"Yeah, 'cause she can't." Dot groaned. "He'd think she was nuts. And then, there would be no chance for them." She growled. "Dangit. And now he hurt her so much, and for no reason."

"Well…I don't know, Dot." Zenny sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"I…" Dot grinned. "I'm going to talk to Sammy!"

"Are you sure that's smart?" Zenny asked a bit skeptically. "You could be messing the future up."

"Ooh, yeah. I'll be getting them more dates," Dot scoffed. "Oh come on! It won't make that much difference." She pointed to Zenny. "You talk to Scratchy. I'll talk to Samantha."

"What? I don't know the human half as well as you do," Zenny whined.

"He's gonna see me when I get older. That would change things," Dot reminded him. "But look at you! He won't see you for a long time. Then, you'll be in color." She smiled. "You're cute in black and white."

"Everything but the nose," Zenny smiled. He touched his nose softly. "Okay, I give. I'll talk to your friend but how? I've never met him before, I can't talk about problems."

"Well, I know. I think I'm going to talk to Samantha first," Dot said. "If she could see he was lying, maybe she'll come talk to him again?"

Dot went to Sammy's run down apartment. The woman barely had a job as a part time waitress to make it through. Well, it wasn't surprising. How could she prove any credentials when she wasn't even born yet? Dot grinned and knocked on her door. "Hey Jilly Bean, open up!" Dot chuckled as she heard things start to fall over on the inside. 'I knew she'd be surprised.'

Samantha quickly answered the door and grinned as wide as she could. "Dot? Dot, is that really you?!"

"The one and only. Who else could be so cute? In color or black and white?" Dot smiled innocently. "Hey, girl! We need to talk." Oh, Samantha was more than ready to talk. Dot came in and looked around the place. "Sammy, Sammy. You need a decorator, pronto."

Samantha sighed. "Yeah well, try getting a decent job without any background and see how nice your place looks."

Dot already knew that was coming. "Don't worry, Sam! Decorator Dot, at your service!" She looked around the place. "Hmmm…this doesn't suit you. How about…-"

Samantha's jaw dropped as she looked around. Dot had just decorated her entire apartment in a roman theme in a matter of seconds! "What?"

"Naw, not quite right." Dot tried her skills again.

Samantha just looked all over the place again. "Egyptian?"

"Nah, too goldy. Let's try this-"

Dot tried several different things. Romantic, Gothic, Hawaiian, Comedy Club, Jazzy, Italian Restaurant, Ice Cream Parlor, and even a Bar and Grill. Then, she found it. "Oh, now that's perfect. Has that real lived-in look." She grinned at Samantha. "Don't worry Sammy, decorator fee's on the house. Actually, this isn't a house. Well, it's on top of the apartment! You can climb up and get the bill when you get money." Dot just gave her an innocent smile.

Samantha just blinked. Dot had changed it back to how everything originally was. "I think I forgot how strange you were for a second."

"Here's a tip dear," Dot winked. "Never underestimate a warner. Not even for a second." She was holding a strange chord. "I did add something special though. Free of charge." She gave the chord to Samantha.

Samantha hesitated a second then pulled the chord. Confetti started to fall on top of her and a banner fell to the ground. Dot started blowing on a kazoo in excitement. "What is all this?" She looked down at the banner that fell. "Scratchy and Sammy Forever?"

"Scratchy was lying, girl!" Dot grinned as she shook her noisemakers. "You need to get back together with him. You two fit so well! You glow as happy as a light bulb when you're around him and Scratchy? Well, he's not being badgered by you."

Samantha crossed her arms. "I don't care." She sighed. "Dot, how am I gonna get back home?"

Dot groaned. It wouldn't be that easy after all. "Okay. How did you come here? Did you travel through a hole?"

Samantha shook her head. "I was being 'disposed' of. They threw me in this big cage and the next thing I know, I'm back in 1943."

"Really? That is different." Dot shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds like you're stuck like me. See, I was traveling through these time holes and couldn't keep up. There's no way out."

"Oh. I was afraid of that." Samantha sat down on her couch. "I'm stuck here forever then? No career, barely a livable job. Lost forever."

"Now don't worry too much." Dot bounced over onto the couch and grinned at Samantha. "Scratchy makes plenty of money. Why go buy groceries when he can take you out to a fancy restaurant every night?"

"I don't know how you knew about us, but it's over," Samantha said firmly. "He used me."

"He didn't use you," Dot whined. "Jilly Beany, he was just scared! Trust me. I ransacked his apartment and I only found photos of you two."

"Fine, he lied." Samantha gave in. "So? I can't go back to him. He'll never want to be with me. I can't tell him who I really am. Where I really come from."

"Then let's figure it out." Dot smiled. "Let's give him a great excuse why you can't tell him. Okay. What have you told him?"

"Not much," Samantha confessed. "I told him I had brothers and sisters. I never spoke badly about them though. If I did, then maybe he wouldn't want to know so much."

"Puh-lease, it's Scratchy." Dot said knowingly. "He always wants to know stuff. Now let's see. Did you give him really big details?"

"No. I just told him about what they did and their families," Samantha replied. "I didn't talk too much about them. I can't ever see them again."

"Can't ever see them again…" Dot was forming a plan inside of her head. "Hey Samantha? Why are you working at a low paying job again?"

"I already told you." Samantha frowned. "I wasn't born yet, I don't have credentials. Why?"

"Did you tell Scratchansniff that?" Dot asked. "Does he know where you even work?"

"I'd rather he not," Samantha confessed. "He has such a high profession. Here, none of my college applies. No diplomas or anything."

"Samantha, I got it." Dot smiled wickedly. "Amnesia!"

"Amnesia? But I told him about my family," Samantha reminded her.

"And about their family who probably sounds like every other sweet loving family?" Dot commented, a bit suspiciously. "How is your families' family?"

"My sister's family is fine, but sweet and loving doesn't apply to my brothers," Samantha disagreed. "One of my brothers is going through a divorce because his wife did...unsavory things behind his back. My Eldest brother is happily married but has a teenage daughter who just got pregnant. She doesn't know who the father is. Meanwhile, his oldest son just got out of rehab and wants to become a priest."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." Dot grinned widely. "Come on, Sammy! You're family sounds like a soap opera. Just say you made it up."

"Made it up?" Samantha frowned. "Even with their troubles, I spoke very lovingly of them all. How would he believe that I made it up?"

"That stuff may be common in 2007, Sammy, but it's not here. These are early more innocent times," Dot reminded her. "In fact, I bet that's why he wants to meet them. To help them out with their troubles." She snapped her fingers. "Tell him you didn't want him to feel sorry for you. Your job fits the bill, so do the soap opera troubles. Tell him you wanted to distract him on your family, so he wouldn't notice your real problem!"

"Well…" Samantha thought about it. "It does make sense. I don't really want to lie to him though."

"Come on, Sam! You and Scratchy should be together," Dot tried to convince her. "Trust me. Even though Scratchy's an expert at the mind, he's an easy target for lying. Ooh, and cry on him. He'll comfort you more and think even less that you could possibly lie."

"Dot. I don't know." Samantha tried to think. "I really like Otto. Lying to him would feel so wrong."

"Then what, just let go?" Dot frowned. "Or maybe tell him the truth? That you traveled back in time somehow because you were an experiment being tested on by strange aliens?"

" . . . good point." Samantha agreed.

"Besides, don't you get a freebee?" Dot smiled. "After all, he just lied to you."

"Hopefully he lied," Samantha sighed. "Alright Dot, I'll try it. If he says no and he wasn't lying, or if he doesn't believe me then I won't put myself through it anymore."

Dot nodded her head. "Note taken, Jilly Bean! Now let's go! It's his office hours right now!"

"Now? As in now?" Samantha asked. "I just agreed."

Dot grabbed her eagerly and started to drag her to the door. "All the more reason I need to get you down there before your common sense returns. Alright Scratchy, here we come!"


	54. 51 Part 1: How NOT To Act Around A Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a good ol-fashioned reminder, you can find the song Hello Nurse Wakko sings at https://youtu.be/9_GltMkjMsM

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Fifty One Part One: How NOT To Act Around A Mate.

* * *

Wakko fidgeted with his fingers nervously as an observer came by. "W-well?"

The observer shook his head. "Not yet."

"Yes!" Wakko and Centric yelled in triumph.

"We're still okay, Wakko!" Centric bounced up and down. "I'm not a mommy yet."

"And I'm not a dad." Wakko sighed with relief. "I'm not ready to be a dad."

Centric didn’t answer back. Wakko already knew very well it was because he'd been so aggressive that the observer had mistaken his anger for love. It was weird, ending up with Wakko. Yet, at least she knew the warner. He had been her only playmate beforehand. "We dodged it again." She smiled at him and handed him her cookie.

Wakko took it and gave her his cookie he'd been given previously. The two exchanged their cookies constantly, thinking they might have something to do with pregnancy. Better safe than sorry. "Just hang on, Centric. Okay? We're gonna get out. We are." Wakko tried to sound as positive as he used to be. "We are. My family won't leave me here. One day, they'll find me, and you can get out with us too."

Centric just smirked. "Sure, Wakko. Sure they're coming. They've just been taking their sweet time, right?"

"It's hard to explain," Wakko said. "When they figure it out, they'll come."

Centric just nodded her head in a disbelieving manner. "Of course, Wakko."

Wakko just turned away and stared at the ground. 'Come on, Yakko. Come on, Dot! I'm running out of time. If you don't come soon, I'm gonna be a dad!' He closed his eyes briefly and remembered Yakko. 'Yakko didn't get how to be a dad. He wasn't ready either. This isn't right. I don't want to be like Yakko. I don't, I don't, I don't! When I have a kid I want to have it. I don't want to be 3 and a half centuries and not know how to be a dad. What if I neglect it? What if it gets hurt and I don't know what to do? What if I end up being really bad at it? I could ruin its whole life!

"Wakko?" Centric noticed that look. Each day, Wakko was starting to lose a little more hope his family would come back. "Wakko? Let's do something!"

"Uh, Okay." Wakko smiled and tried to forget his troubles. "What do you want to do?"

"Will you sing again? That one weird song?" Centric giggled. "You know, with the nurse?"

"Why?" Wakko looked confused. "You're gonna be my female soon."

"But not yet," Centric added. "It's funny and it had a nice beat. Not to mention, you could get your kicks in one last time before anything's permanent."

"Oh. I never thought of it that way," Wakko groaned. "You're right. Oh no, my day's are over!"

"Not yet," Centric reminded him. "Come on."

Wakko smiled. Hello Nurse. Oh yes, Yakko and Wakko had been on her like glue everytime they went to see Doctor Scratchansniff. Back in the better days on Earth. He grinned. Alright, he'd do it one more time. Just in case, just in the extremely unlikely case his family didn't come for him. He started to sing gently. "~She’s the woman of the year. Independent, a caree-eer. There’s not a thing that she couldn't do. Oh, she’s alert. She’s aware. She’s got legs like Astaire and a 157 I.Q." Wakko laughed, starting to feel a little better. "She has several PHD’s. Speaks fluent Japanese, and her shoes will always match with her puuuurse! Whatever street she’s walkin’ down, everybody turns around and says "HELLOOO NURSE!"

Centric watched Wakko grinning from ear to ear as he started to snap his fingers. She didn't really care who this nurse was, just that Wakko _looked_ happy. He was remembering his past, remembering all the warner things he used to do, but wouldn't be able to soon. Like chase women and shout at them. A very warner thing.

"~She likes cheese and pepperoni. Won a Pulitzer and a Tony. She played the leading role in king Lear! She never drinks, she never smokes, she never laughs at dirty jokes.  
She was ambassador to China last year. Oh, she’s politically correct. She’d never call collect. She plays Chopin and she doesn’t rehearrrrrse! And when she’s walkin’ by I give a little sigh and shout, HELLOOO NURSE!"

Now Wakko was definitely in his old spirit! "She gets her math equations right. She reads Tolstoy every night, she won the Nobel Prize in physics, it’s truuuuuue. She drives a shiny new Corvette. Sings opera at the Met and volunteers her time at the zoo-ooOooh she won A scholarship to Yale! Got a full ride in the mail and took a two year Junior college degree! She’s manna sent from heaven. Too bad I’m only seven cause, Hello Nurse, I wish you’d take care of meeeeeeeee!"

Centric laughed and clapped for him. "Great job, Wakko!"

"Yeah. Thanks." Wakko sighed. That was it. That was probably the last time he could ever comment on another woman without being rude. 'Please get me out you guys. Please!'

Centric smiled at him. "Wakko? These are unusual circumstances, how we ended up this way." She wiggled her hips a bit. "I know you didn't choose this, and neither did I. Since we're not really on Anima either, I think we can bend the rules slightly. Can't we?"

"You mean like you not getting pregnant?" Wakko joked. "I tell you, that would be really good."

"Hardy har har," Centric groaned. "You know what I mean. All you have to do is be kind to me, right? Well, looking or singing about other women isn't hurting me. And I have to obey you, but I don't think you're the type to give orders. Right?"

"Right!" Wakko agreed. "I'll never tell you what you can or can't do. I'm not that kind of guy."

"So let's wiggle on it?" Centric smiled. "You can keep your warner hound instincts as long as you don't like me. Oh, and vice versa."

"Uuuhhh…" Wakko wasn't too sure. "Centric, we won't always be in here. And once we leave, if were not restricted, we might end up like an Earth person!"

"An Earth person?" Centric asked.

"Yeah. We could fall for someone else. That wouldn't be good at all!" Wakko whined. "I don't even know what the punishment for that would be on Anima."

"That's unheard of," Centric replied. "Although, I guess this is unheard of too." She sighed. "Okay, how about this? We won't go real far away from each other? Like, we won't ever date anyone else?"

"Well, I guess that would work," Wakko agreed. "Are you sure?"

"Wakko, you're a nice warner, but I don't know you well enough to choose you for forever." Centric said politely.

"Oh I know, the feelings mutual!" Wakko exclaimed. "Alright then. We'll wiggle on it. We'll always be just friends!"

"Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle!" Wakko and Centric both said in synch as they both wiggled their bodies.

An observer walked by and stopped as he noticed the display. 'The warners are agreeing on something?' He started to jot it down in his notes.

Wakko smiled. Great, technically he was free! But then, he noticed something strange the observer was holding as he took notes. "Huh?!"

Centric watched as Wakko dashed off toward the observer. What was wrong? She quickly followed him.

"That's! That's!" Wakko kept pointing at what the observer was holding in disbelief. "That's!"

"Procreate with your female, that is what matters." The observer frowned. It was always much easier for a female to get pregnant if the scientists didn't have to get involved. Natural procreation was always encouraged.

Wakko didn't pay any attention to his words. His nose and face was pressed up against the cage. "You two! Help! Come on! Please?! Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please?!"

"Brain?" Pinky looked over at his companion. "Do you know him?"

"No, Pinky. Obviously, a hysterical being," The Brain frowned.

Wakko laughed and pointed at himself. "It's me you guys! It's Wakko! Help me out!"

"No, I do not associate with warners. I'm a mouse." The Brain frowned.

"Don't you recognize me?!" Wakko whined desperately.

"I don't know. All warners have a similar appearance," The Brain said.

"Yeah. With the white shirt and the white pants. You could be a girl and we wouldn't know! Narf!" Pinky laughed. "Oh, wait I'm sorry. Are you a girl? You sounded like a guy."

Wakko frowned deeply. Why did other species have such a difficult time telling each other apart? "I am a guy." He said firmly. He sighed. "I think I get it . . . you're not from where I am. Are you?"

The observer was just busy taking notes. Bonding and interaction was what the facility loved to test the most. 'The specimen is trying to communicate with the mice. He seems to know him, and they do not remember him. Intriguing.'

"Are you being tested on by Dr. Fay?" Wakko asked sadly. Were they treated the same way as him?

"I know not of who you speak," The Brain simply replied. "I am cursed to be incapacitated and I have no prior knowledge of this Dr. Fay."

"We're pets!" Pinky said taking all of Brain's eloquent words into a much easier language. "We're just moving from our watering cage to a bigger cage."

"Pets. Our brilliance is reduced to serving simple pet functions," The Brain said gloomily. "I will find a way to break free from this cursed facility."

"How long have you been here?" Wakko had to ask. "How'd you get caught?"

"You know, he's a very inquisitive creature, isn't he Brain?" Pinky smiled. "You're a nice gent. Most creatures don't like talking to mice like us."

Wakko felt a bit out of it as he heard Pinky's comment. "What?" That sounded far too smart for Pinky.

"Uuh, Brain? Your thoughts?" Pinky tilted his head slightly at Wakko. "He keeps looking at me in a strange manner."

"He is of no relevance to us Pinky," The Brain said. "He does not even know us."

"Oh pish posh," Pinky laughed. He winked at Wakko. "Don't mind him. He's always a bit too showy with himself."

Wakko just stared at Pinky. "You're smart?"

Pinky just gave him an odd look. "Of course." He crossed his arms. "Just because I speak more casual than The Brain doesn't mean I'm not smart. I was just trying to get on the same level as you."

"Pay no attention, Pinky." The Brain replied. "Surely, we are too advanced for such a small inferior mind to understand."

"Small and inferior? You're the mice!" Wakko shot back.

"Capacity of the mind does not pertain only to the size of the creature," Pinky frowned.

"How are you so smart?" Wakko had to ask again. "What happened to you?"

The Observer stopped jotting down notes. He had gotten enough information. This particular specimen seemed to like mice. That was all there was to it. He started leaving with the two mice.

"Wait!" Wakko shouted. "Pinky! The Brain! Please, don't forget me! I'm Wakko! Wakko!"

"Wakko?" Centric came over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? You've been talking with some mice that don't know you. You've been acting a bit weird, are you alright?"

Wakko nodded his head. 'Pinky was smart too?' He just kept staring at the observer until he went completely out of sight. 'What happened to him then?' He started to feel sick. Pinky was not like that in his time. Every once in awhile, he might have a moment, but that was it. The Brain was smart, not Pinky. Which meant…

////"We were…Pinky and I…" The Brain had trouble saying it.

Pinky didn't. "We were her pet mice! She fed us all kinds of cookies! Narf! There were raisin cookies! And there were chocolate chip cookies! Oh, and then there was-"

"Some bad cookies in the mix." Brain interrupted gesturing toward Pinky. "We escaped temporarily to earth. Without interference or any knowledge of many worlds, this was a safe place to stay to try and take over the world!"////

'Pinky…bad cookies in the mix?' Wakko thought sadly. He had thought Brain was just joking cruelly with Pinky again. 'Did Pinky get a bad cookie? How bad?'

"Wakko? Hey? Are you okay?" Centric tried to reach him. He seemed like he was in his own little world. "Calling The Great Wakkorottiiiiii!"

That stirred him out of his thoughts. "Huh?" Wakko smiled and looked at Centric. He had told her all about his burping performance as The Great Wakkarotti back in the 90's. "Sorry. I'm okay. Let's play something."

"Okay," Centric grinned. She started to bounce up and down as she watched Wakko start bouncing up and down. Something big was definitely bugging him, and she needed to help cheer him up. "What would you like to play Wakko? Wakko?"

Wakko stopped bouncing up and down and just watched Centric bounce up and down.

Centric stopped bouncing. "Wakko? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Wakko whined. "Wrong? Why would anything be wrong? Just because you're bouncing up and down and you're so close and…nothing. Nothing's bothering me!"

Centric started to smile just a bit. When they had bounced before, she was always on the other side of the glass. Most of the time, she had been undeveloped too. 'Wakko's blushing?'

Wakko tried to restrain himself. Something he always hated doing. Centric was a friend. If he shouted at her, she wouldn't trust him as a friend anymore. Not only that, they were already in a bad predicament. What if she thought he actually liked her? 'Think about something else! Think! Think!' He tried to get the image of her beautiful body bouncing sooo nice out of his head. Up and down, up and down. Only a few feet away, nothing in between. He could easily touch her. 'Quit thinking like that! Centric. Friend. Only friend I have.'

"Wakko? Will you take me really long?"

"What?!" Wakko couldn’t believe his ears. He was starting to come back to reality. "W-what did you say?"

"I asked if you'd tell me what's wrong." Centric looked confused. "Wakko? Do you not want me to bounce anymore with you? Was it too much?"

"No. I-I can handle it!" Wakko gulped. 'How could I think she'd say that? Get out perverted thoughts, get out! She's not just another female, she's a friend. Your only one here.'

"Are you sure?" Centric asked softly. "I don't want to make it any harder than it has to be."

That comment sent Wakko's mind into the gutter again. "No, don't say that. Shut up."

Centric didn't know what to say to that! 'Shutup?' "I'm sorry, I won't talk anymore."

"No. I-I didn't mean it like that," Wakko said as he realized how mean that was. "I'm just really new at this. I mean you're mine and you're there, but I can't and I-I hang on! I'm sorry, no. I-I didn't mean I wanted anything more than friendship. I. I. I don't know!" Wakko whined in frustration. "I want to be friends. I want to stay friends."

"Wakko. Calm down." Centric sighed. "I get it. You're little hormones are just going a little nuts right now because we're in the same cell. Don't worry, I get it."

Wakko breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm really trying hard. Really! I-I! Oh, on Earth when I had this kind of freedom I-I could never control myself, but I don't want to make you scared of me."

"Just don't jump on me." Centric stated. "If you have to shout, I can handle that. I guess I am kinda pretty now?" She blushed a bit.

"Oh please don't do that." Wakko whined. "You're blushing. Don't do that!"

"Sorry, that turned you on? I mean-!" Centric blushed harder as she realized she was the one goofing up now. "Sorry."

"You're turning red. Quit that." Wakko whined as he started to turn red himself.

After a few minutes, they both had their blushing under control.

"Okay. I'm better." Centric giggled. "We're kinda goofy, aren't we?"

"Well, I guess we kinda look the same," Wakko joked. "Except I don't say Gawrsh or have a funny laugh. He's taller too."

"Huh?" Centric tilted her head cutely to the side. She didn't understand his reference.

"Oh . . . quit." Wakko whined again.

"Quit what?" Centric asked.

"Quit doing that." Wakko whined as he started to turn red. "Stop acting so feminine."

"Stop acting feminine?" Centric frowned. "I'm not acting feminine."

"Just . . . leave me be," Wakko groaned. "I need some time away from you."

"Time away?" Centric sighed. "Wakko, privacy with me here is kind of hard to accomplish."

Wakko whined in frustration. "Just go over to the other side. Don't talk to me for a little while."

Centric frowned. "Fine. I don't feel like playing anyhow." She crossed her arms and went over to the other side. Wakko was being a real jerk.

Wakko whined slightly, but he had to do it. Centric was attractive now, but he couldn't get that close. They just wiggled on just friends. 'I'm free, no matter what happens. I-I'm not ready for a female. I just wanted a playmate, I didn't want this.' He stared out into space. 'Yakko. Dot? Please get me out? Soon? Please?'


	55. 51 Part 2: LONG Time No See!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the Song Everyday by Bon Jovi right here, https://youtu.be/QcEpyl3GeHA

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Fifty One Part Two: LONG time no see!

**Who cares where…who cares when…**

"The little pipsqueaks here." The Tiger smiled with pleasure. He was looking at some potato chip crumbs scattered on the alley floor. The packing was in a foreign language that the Earth would not know, it had to be Tiger's. "Where is he?"

"Pipsqueak? Tiger?" Yakko smiled. "Well, I'll be. I thought you'd wait to come get me after you found him." He tisked. "Not very smart, are you?"

"Shut up!" The Tiger frowned. He looked around himself again. 'He's not far.' "Where are you . . ." He growled under his breath. "I know you're here."

"Whoah," Yakko just chuckled. "Calm down kitty."

"It's The Tiger! Not Kitty!" The Tiger swung at him but easily missed.

"Well, what do you think a Tiger is?" Yakko just smiled. "It's just a really big kitty."

"A dangerous kitty," The Tiger yelled at him.

"Yes, yes. You're a dangerous kitty," Yakko gave in. "Alright dangerous kitty, can we go now?"

"You! Fuck You! Grrr!!" The Tiger was frustrated. No matter what he ever said, or did, it never got under the warners skin. For the last month Yakko just let it roll off of him. "I'm gonna drop you off somewhere and leave you."

"Sure, sure," Yakko nodded. "You bet kitty."

The Tiger wanted to keep yelling, but for his plan to work, he had to have the element of surprise on his side. He started walking again.

"What? No comeback?" Yakko teased. He felt happy. 'Now, all I have to do is get Tiger away from him for good, and then turn him into a little warner. I don't know how, but it can't be that hard.'

The Tiger stopped as he heard laughter and the strumming of a guitar ahead. The player sounded like he was just relaxing, repeating the introduction from 'Stairway to Heaven' over and over again on the guitar.

The Tiger looked around the corner and grinned wickedly. "Bingo."

Yakko looked over on The Tiger's side to see what he saw. 'Huh? No way. That's him? Impossible!'

Tiger was strumming his guitar while Rita was wagging her tail gently to the music. Runt was laying next to Rita on the ground just relaxing.

Tiger just continued to play. He bopped his feet on the ground. "Geez, how dull of a day can you get?"

"We could go to Hawaii and get a snow cone!" Runt stood up and started to wag his tail.

"Nah, I don't feel like going to Hawaii again," Rita complained. "Besides, it's nice here. Just…" She purred. "Hanging out."

Tiger laughed and started to change his guitar song. "Yeah, but we need to get out of this alley. The Tiger'll find us if we stay in one place too long you know. We have to stay ahead. I'm not getting caught again." He started to stand up straighter and changed to a more exciting tune that fit his mood. He started to sing with his guitar.

"~I used to be the kind of guy  
who'd never let you look inside,  
I'd smile when I was crying.

I had nothing but a life to loose  
Thought I had a lot to prove  
In my life, there's no denying.~"

Rita and Runt joined him for the next two lyrics.

"~Goodbye to all my yesterdays!  
Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way!~"

"~I've had enough of cryin'  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'.  
Hear me when I say,  
gonna live my life everyday  
I'm gonna touch the sky and I spread these wings and fly!  
I ain't here to play  
I'm gonna live my life everyday.~"

Tiger grinned. He loved that song.

Yakko frowned. 'That's not a very warner-like song.' He couldn't get over what he was seeing. Tiger wasn't 50, that's for sure. In fact, he looked as grown up as the other kids in the future looked. "My eyes are playing tricks on me. They have to be."

Tiger stopped playing and his pets all looked over to the side when they heard Yakko. The Tiger hid backward behind the wall more. Then, he slowly started to slither away.

Yakko smiled nervously and waved at Tiger. He didn't worry about The Tiger. Once he himself got close enough, he'd take control. "Hey . . . kid. Um, how have you been?"

Tiger just stared at Yakko. "Yakko Warner?"

"Yep," Yakko chuckled. "Glad you remember. You look pretty old. Now, how'd that happen?" He smiled. "I last heard you were fifty." He looked at Tiger's clothing. Like Zenny, Tiger was wearing a pair of shades. Unlike Zenny though, he was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket, buckled pants with animal stripes, and a red shirt with a mischievous smile on it."Dress a little different, don't you?" Yakko didn't mind it so much, except for one thing.

If the kid were just a couple inches higher, didn't have a black nose, and didn't have a grey coat where it should have been white, he'd have looked exactly like Yakko. It was like staring in a mirror that had mixed up his colors. The kid even sounded like him now. He looked down at his feet and smiled. "Look, you got white feet again!" He tried to smile at him. "Still have that grey on your face though? And your tail shrunk, didn't it?

"What are you doing here?" Tiger started to look around.

Yakko ran over to him. "I'm here to help you!" He was about to pull out his bright idea ball, but The Tiger made his presence known from behind Tiger as he jumped down from a ledge he had been hiding on.

"I've got you Tiger! Accept it!" The Tiger laughed triumphantly. "Don't. Move. You _know_ you can't beat me."

Tiger glared at The Tiger. Then, he glared at Yakko.

Yakko frowned. 'What's the nasty glare for?'

Tiger started to strum his guitar and strangely decided to sing his song again.

"~Change, everybody's feeling strange  
Never gonna be the same makes you wonder how the world keeps turning.  
Life, learning how to live my life.  
Learning how to pick my fights.  
Take my shots while I'm still burning!~"

Then, Tiger leaped into the air. Yakko and The Tiger looked around, the warner was nowhere in sight!

"~Goodbye to all those rainy nights!~" Rita and Runt continued to sing with him as they started to run. "~Goodbye, so long, I'm moving o-on!~"

"~I've had enough of cryin'  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'  
Hear me when I say, gonna live my life everyday  
I'm gonna touch the sky  
And I spread these wings and fly!  
I ain't here to play  
I'm gonna live my life everyday!~"

Then, Yakko and The Tiger spotted him above on a ledge just grinning at them as he continued to sing.

"~Hit the gas, take the wheel,  
I've just made myself a deal!  
There ain't nothing gonna get in my way!  
Everyda-ay~"

The Tiger jumped up to the ledge, just a little too late as Tiger ran away. Tiger was apparently used to being chased because he continued to play his guitar solo without missing a beat!

"~Goodbye, so long, I'm moving o-on!~" The Tiger laughed and sang at the same time.

Yakko just stared at the ledge. He couldn't follow, he already knew he couldn't keep up. He chose to follow Rita and Runt and just listened as Tiger finished his song running from building to building on the ledges above.

"~I've had enough of cryin'  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'  
Hear me when I say  
Gonna live my life everyday!  
I'm gonna touch the sky  
And I spread these wings and fly!  
I ain't here to play  
I'm gonna live my life everyday!~"

"~I, oh I, oh I, I'm gonna live my life everyday.~"

Rita and Runt suddenly stopped below one of the buildings suddenly. Yakko stopped as well as he saw them. A time portal was opening up and the two pets quickly ran inside.

"~I'm gonna touch the sky, oh and I spread these wings and fly, oh and I!~"

Tiger leaped off the ledge and into the hole.

"~I'm gonna live my life everyday-ay!~"

Yakko looked back at the ledge and saw The Tiger running on it still. 'Decision time, Yakko. Follow Tiger, or stay with The Tiger?' Realizing this could be his only chance to get back to Tiger, he took the risk and jumped into the hole.

"Awww, damn fucking warners!" The Tiger yelled as he jumped too late. The portal was gone. "You're not getting away, Tiger! I'm going to get you back! I will!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who cares where…who cares when…**

"Nice of you to drop by."

Yakko looked around him. New random place alright. He'd say by the surroundings it was probably another alley somewhere in the fifties on Earth. He looked over at Tiger and smiled. "Hey there!" Tiger didn't seem to share his excitement. Yakko scratched behind his neck. "So, how have you been? Didn't get much of an answer last time."

Tiger smiled sarcastically. "Oh, you know, fleeing for my sanity from The Tiger while trying not to get anyone killed. You know, the usual."

"Yeah, sorry." Yakko said. "So, did you miss everyone?" He smiled, trying to focus on something positive.

"Huh?" Tiger tilted his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He pulled the guitar off him and picked up Rita. "Hey there, Rita bo bita, how's my girl? Did you get any splinters this time?"

Rita let him touch her paws to look. "I don't think so. Oh, I remember that one splinter. It was huge."

"Tiger," Runt whined. "I think I hurt my leg in the jump. It's tingling."

Tiger pulled a bag out of his jacket and dug around in it. He pulled out a cookie and gave it to Runt. "Here ya go." He set Rita back down. "Now R and R, you enjoy some R and R."

Runt was gobbling down the cookie while Rita started to lick herself.

"Hello?" Yakko frowned. "You just gave Runt chocolate. Don't you know that-"

"How is it Runt?" Tiger interrupted, like he didn't even hear Yakko. "Was it good?"

Runt nodded his head. "Thanks, Tiger. Yep, my leg is already feeling better. Definitely, definitely better!"

"No problem buddy." Tiger stretched and then took off his shades.

"Yo! You are Tiger, right?" Yakko was starting to question his decision now. 'I didn't follow some other warner, did I?'

"Huh?" Tiger finally payed attention. "Yeah sure, I'm him." He layed down in the middle of the alley, his arms crossed behind his head, just wiggling his feet.

"Well, if you are him, then talk to me," Yakko whined. "Look, I'm trying to help." He pulled out his bright idea ball. "See? I can leave to wherever I want to. All I have to do is make you little again, and then I'll take you back to your mom."

Tiger stopped wiggling his feet to say one thing. "Fuck off."

"What?!" Yakko just looked at the kid in shock. "Hey, don't say that. Warners don't have any need to cuss." He crossed his arms. "That's not nice kid."

"I ain't no kid," Tiger glared at Yakko. "Hell, in another 50 years I'll be _your_ age."

"Yeah, I did notice that," Yakko confessed. "Why would The Tiger lie about years like that? I mean, I believed the 50 but why would he lie and say it's been 50-"

"He wasn't lying at the time," Tiger interrupted. "I was around fifty when I first ran away. Then he caught me and I grew older." He smiled. "I ran away. He caught me. I ran away. He caught me. I ran away. He hasn't caught me yet."

"Well, that's good," Yakko grinned. He understood now. The Tiger had taken a long time to actually pick him back up from that forest planet. What was minutes to him had actually been years again. Most likely, The Tiger got lonely and wanted someone he could torture again.

Tiger just ignored his comment.

Yakko frowned. He couldn't even look at him? "I'm trying to help you out. Come on. Do you know how to turn yourself back into a little warner?"

Tiger just yawned. He looked over at Rita. "You've been a good girl today. Do you want a treat?"

"Ooh, yeah." Rita popped up from her lying down position.

Tiger sat up and pulled out a sardine can. He brought out a knife and started to cut it open, then gave it to Rita. "Here you go."

Yakko started to tap his feet. He was trying to talk, and Tiger just kept ignoring him. "Will you forget the cat for a second?"

Tiger still didn't pay attention. He just watched Rita eat. "Is it good? I know it's not half as good as the fresh fish I try to get ya, but I didn't take us to a place near the ocean. Do you want me to go near the ocean to buy you some fresh fish?"

"Nah, this'll work," Rita said as she ate.

"Alright," Yakko said a bit irritated. "Now that you've taken care of your cat, will you-"

"Runt, fetch." Tiger laughed as he threw a steak bone at the dog.

Runt grinned from ear to ear. "Oh boy! Oh boy! I can get it! I can get it!" He caught the bone in his teeth and layed it down. He wagged his tail wildly. "Oh boy! Oh boy!"

Yakko sighed. Great, now he'd rather play with the dog.

Rita finished her sardines and stretched, then walked over to Tiger. She jumped on his lap and layed down.

Tiger started to pet her. "Was that good?"

"Yeah." Rita purred. "Although my belly was still full from the porterhouse steak before."

Yakko blinked. "Porterhouse steak?" He looked at Tiger. "You mean the bone, right?"

Rita grinned from ear to ear as Tiger started to scratch behind her ears. "No, a real porterhouse I shared with Runt." Her tail started to swing back and forth. " _That's_ what the bone was from."

"Yeah, yeah!" Runt agreed as he gnawed on the bone. He was wagging his tail, he loved eating steaks, but he loved gnawing on the bones too.

"Okay," Yakko groaned. "Are you done? Look, do you know how I can change you back to a little warner or not?"

"Huh?" Tiger acted like he barely heard him. "Oh. No." He smiled at Rita as she continued to wag her tail. "Kitty likes her ears scratched?"

Rita just purred her answer. "Kitty likes indeed."

Yakko frowned. 'Great, a no? All that time wasted and it was just a no?' "Tiger, you've got some problems. Have you _been_ around beings that much? I know you were isolated a long time. Maybe you forgot some of the basics? Number one, when someone talks to you, talk back. Number two-"

"Fuck off," Tiger replied casually back to him.

"Number two." Yakko said more firmer this time. "Warners _don't_ talk like that to each other! Number three, you shouldn't put a cat and a dog's needs over another warners. Number four, you should not feed them chocolate. It could kill them."

Tiger just yawned.

"Number five." Yakko frowned. "Why the heck would you waste a steak on a cat and a dog? They have this thing called pet food you know."

Tiger finally answered back. "Huh? Oh. They eat pet food on the side, so they still get the nutrition they need. Afterwards, they eat a cookie."

"I don't really care about that," Yakko yelled at him. He couldn't take much more. Tiger wouldn't talk to him for more than a minute. It was like he didn't even care if he was there. "I am trying to help you, stop playing with your dumb cat and dog for two seconds, can't you?"

"They _aren't_ dumb." Tiger glared at him.

Rita looked at Tiger. 'Easy.'

"I _hate_ when others call them dumb," Tiger growled. "They belittle them. Think they don't deserve to stay inside a house. They don't deserve any respect. That they should just dig in trashcans for their food or be taken to a pound. Well, not Rita and Runt!" Tiger put Rita down and stood up firmly crossing his arms. "They aren't just my pets. They're _my_ family. They've been with me for over three and a half centuries! How long have you known me? A few months at the most?"

"That isn't my fault," Yakko said seriously. "I didn't know. I didn't have a choice!"

"I don't care. Don't talk about my pets in any derogatory fashion!" Tiger yelled at him. "Otherwise, you can just take whatever little ball you have and leave us alone."

"I'm not leaving," Yakko yelled back. "I'm here to help!"

"How?" Tiger finally spoke to him seriously. "By turning me back into a little warner? For one thing, that makes no sense. For another, you might as well turn yourself back to a little warner. It's equally impossible."

Yakko sighed. "Great. So you don't know how, huh?" He groaned. "I don't get it, how am I gonna-"

"Runt, you done with that bone yet?" Tiger asked, drawing his attention back to his dog. "Don't eat all of it, remember?"

Runt stayed back as Tiger went over and took the bone away. "I love chewing on bones!"

"Dogs." Rita said casually.

Yakko sat down on the ground. "Will you at least tell me how Rita and Runt lived for three and a half centuries? I mean, did you give them weird special cookies?"

Rita flicked her tail back and forth and looked at Yakko. "Think you already knew the answer." She stretched. "As for the chocolate, we don't eat too much but those cookies tend to keep us okay. Have for centuries." She noticed he wasn't even looking at her. Then, she watched Tiger roll a ball of yarn up to her. She purred and started to paw at it. She loved playing with balls of yarn. One time, she had gotten so entangled she was hanging in midair by the yarn itself from a table. It was like a hammock.

Yakko didn't really bother paying attention to Rita. He was trying to talk to Tiger, not a cat. He looked over at Tiger who started playing fetch with Runt. "What was up with that song too? That wasn't a very warner-like song. Bleeding and dying?"

"Warners sing about life," Tiger simply replied. "Welcome to mine."

"I didn't mean it like that. It was fine, I'm glad your singing." Yakko stood back up. "It's important for warners to sing. It's what makes us warners. Do you still bounce too? It's important to bounce."

"I bounce checks all the time," Tiger chuckled more to himself. "Yeah, I bounce. I dance, I bounce, I sing."

"Good! That's good," Yakko smiled encouragingly. "With whatever your life has put you through, that's probably a really good thing."

"Whatever." Tiger threw another stick for Runt to chase and retrieve.

"The way you played guitar and ran and sang at the same time, I'd say you are pretty good. The Tiger never cares much for songs except his own. Tie that in with your guitar, I bet that really irritated him." Yakko sighed. "It just would have been better if it was more…"

"Zany?" Tiger frowned. "Didn't have unhappy words like crying and dying? Wasn't a Bon Jovi-al time?"

" . . . it was still good." Yakko tried to smile. "I just don't think it was quite right."

"Well, I just don’t think I could ever give a shit about what you think." Tiger just smiled back.

"Easy," Yakko frowned. "I told you, I didn't have a choice about anything. Okay? You can't hold everything against us. Your mom really loves you and she misses you."

"You've seen her?!" Tiger had to ask. "Is she okay? How is she?"

"Oh, she's safe." Yakko said. "Everyone's safe, they are all just scattered."

"Caress? How is she?!" Tiger asked. "Have you seen her?"

"Uhhh?" Yakko laughed nervously. "No, but she is with someone safe. All the kids are."

"Good." Tiger nodded his head. "Good."

Yakko didn't know what else to say. "I've gotta figure out how to change you back."

"Look, just take your little ball and go away." Tiger made a shooing motion with his hands. "You're not needed here."

"What? I can't go away," Yakko said again. "I told you, I'm here to help."

"Help this." Tiger flipped him off.

Yakko's jaw dropped. "Bad! Warners _don't_ do that."

" _Fuck_ you," Tiger simply added.

"Damn!" Yakko frowned. "You know, if your mother was here right now, she'd be really disappointed in you."

Tiger just chuckled. "Mom actually here? Scolded or not, _that's_ a nice wish. It's never gonna happen though." He started to walk away. "If I talk or try to rescue her or any of my family in any time, The Tiger will kill them. You were just a fluke, and no real threat apparently. That's the only reason The Tiger let you even talk to me."

" . . . how would you know?" Yakko asked softly. He didn't mean to be that rough. He didn't know it had been like that.

"I can sense them." Tiger looked up at the strange section of the sky with purple and pink clouds.

Yakko nodded. So, Tiger started to figure out a little about the clouds too. "Where were you taken to? How can you get there?"

"Hmm?" Tiger looked at Yakko. "Oh, sorry. I must have given the impression somehow I gave a shit about what you had to say." He smiled sarcastically. " _Unless_ you have something to say about my mom or my baby sister, I don't really care. So will you just leave already?"

"Why are you so cold?" Yakko frowned. 'Is the waryes inside still powerful?'

"I'm not cold, it's eighty degrees out here," Tiger said. "Rita and Runtsy!" He looked back over at his pets. "We haven't slept for awhile, so you two ready for bed?"

Rita and Runt started to come over.

"Let's see. We could go to the Bergary on Phloren again. Or maybe to the Waldorf Astoria? They're pretty decent to you." Tiger yanked out some cash in his hand. Some was dollars, some was yen, some was weird currency even Yakko had never seen. "I don't know, we're running kind of low. Maybe we'll settle for that nice Hotel in Sedona." He started to put the cash away. "We'll rob some bank tomorrow. It's too late to worry about that."

"Rob a bank?" Yakko said quite stunned.

"Oh, you again." Tiger noticed Yakko again. "Let me guess. Destroying personal property, writing grafitti on everything and starting fires is no big thing, but robbing a bank is?"

Yakko growled. "We were just kids in a new world. We didn't understand it and we didn't understand the consequences. We were still too young for the freedom of Earth, should have gone somewhere a little more contained, but at your age? You know better!"

Tiger just flipped him off again. "Fuck off. I live how I wanna live. Besides, if I don't steal, how am I supposed to survive?"

"Okay, fine. I get that," Yakko agreed. "But do you have to stay at such expensive places? I mean Phloren? I've never even set foot on the planet. You should only have to rob maybe once every ten years to survive, but-"

Tiger just growled. "If you don't wanna come, then don't come. I don't give a rat's ass."

"No, I'll come," Yakko said with a raised eyebrow. "I just think I'm a bit disappointed in you."

"Oh? Hang on, let me check my I care meter." Tiger stopped and thought for a second. "Yeah, it just landed between Fuck you asshole and I don't give a shit."

Rita went over by Yakko's foot. If the warner stopped seeing her as just a mangy stray, _she'd_ talk to him. She'd gladly tell him what's wrong, why Tiger wanted the fine hotels, and why Tiger was treating him so poorly. But the warner didn't even look down at her. It was no surprise. People, warners, anyone was pretty much the same. If the warners had cared about them, they would have taken them into the tower with them. Or at least, put something out for them when times got rough.

Tiger was the only being who cared for her and Runt. No one else ever would, but still. If Yakko would just look at her, give her some kind of sign he cared about them as beings too, she would talk to him. She even tried to talk to him when he asked about the chocolate and long life. He just ignored her, didn't even make eye contact.

Realizing he still wouldn't even look down at her, she just started to stroll back to Tiger. Oh well. He'd figure it out on his own.


	56. 52: Looking For Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.Just An Experiment

Chapter Fifty Two: Looking For Answers

**Sedona, Arizona…2004 …**

Yakko rocked back and forth on his feet as he stood in the nice hotel. He'd never been to a nice hotel in Arizona before. He just stood and watched as Tiger shelled out the money.

"Sir, there's only enough for one," the check-in woman replied. "Your cat should be in a carrier as well, and I'm afraid your dog may be bigger than our standards allow."

"Only one. He can pay for himself or sleep outside for all I care." Tiger glared at Yakko.

"Sleep outside?" Yakko frowned. "You know, you're such a- it's hot out there!" Tiger just shrugged like he didn't care at all. Yakko didn't budge though. Instead, he walked over with some money he still had. "There." He gave the lady some money for his own room.

"And your pets?" The polite lady smiled at Tiger while she handed Yakko his card. "Sir, your dog may be too heavy for the standards."

"They're coming with me." Tiger smiled as he picked up Rita and patted Runt. Runt started scratching and the studs on his leather collar shined like they were diamonds as his movement jingled his leash. "They'll want some human food in the morning too. Runt starts to eat whatever if he can't have any food."

"It's a bad habit. Definitely a bad habit. I'm trying to change," Runt said as he started to scratch his ear with his back leg again.

"Umm, I don't think that's possible." The lady frowned. This cartoon was not listening to her. "And as I said before, your cat needs to be in a carrier as well." Yakko watched Tiger shell out even more money for his pets. The lady smiled and gave him his room card key. "Personally, sir. I will personally take care of that for you. Don't worry about your cat or your dog. If anyone asks, come back and I will guide you to your room. Anything else? Extra soap, more coffee, you name it and I will be more than happy to help."

"No, we should be fine. Thanks." Tiger started to lead Runt away on the leash while still holding Rita.

Yakko hit his forehead and tagged along. 'I don't get it. Why does he hate me so bad? I never said anything bad to him. I couldn't be there when he was growing up, but I don't think that's it. He wasn't mad at his mom or anyone else. Why me? Why just me? "Hey." Tiger ignored him of course as he continued to walk to his room. "Yo." He'd find a way to break through to Tiger sooner or later. "Was it necessary to give her as much money as the room cost, just for your pets?"

"I take care of my family," Tiger said. That's all he would say.

Yakko kept walking. "I took care of my family too." He was getting the point. "The den we had stayed in, I paid for it. The clothes everyone wore, I paid for it. Even your mom's flower, I paid for that."

"So what, you want a trophy?" Tiger glared back at him. "What? Do you want me to pay you back?"

"No." Yakko frowned. "You're not getting it, kid! Why are you so angry at me? What did I ever do?"

"Nothing." Tiger turned back around. "Absolutely nothing to this 'kid'."

"Then why are you so angry at me? Warners shouldn't be angry." Yakko smiled, hoping it would help. "We're zany and happy!"

"I'm zany and happy too," Tiger said. "Just in a different way."

"Well, you seemed nice to that lady," Yakko agreed. "I just wished you'd put whatever you have against me aside. Help me instead?"

"Help you?" Tiger turned around and dug around in his pockets. He pulled out an old paddleball. "Here, kid, play with this or shut up."

"I'm not a kid." Yakko frowned. Still, he took the paddleball to look at it. "This looks familiar. Wasn't this your old paddleball?" He smiled. "Do you still play?"

"No," Tiger lied as he continued walking. "Just go away already."

"Damn it, Tiger." Yakko was starting to get really frustrated. "Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry. Okay? Will you just get over it already?"

Tiger stopped and opened up the door to his room. He smiled and set Rita down and took off Runt's leash.

Yakko tried to step inside with them. "I'm not leaving until I know-."

Tiger slammed the door on him. He growled at the door. "Go away! Go to your room, and leave me be!"

"I'm not leaving," Yakko insisted. "Until you tell me why you're so mad at me!"

Tiger opened the door and glared at Yakko angrily. "You were the worst father ever! You're not worth talking to, you're not worth anything, go away! Leave me alone! I hate you with my whole heart and soul!" Then, he slammed the door shut.

Fed up with Tiger, Yakko finally left and marched to his own hotel room. He slammed his own door. "What's wrong with him? Sure, I wasn't the best but…" He tried to think back. "Surely I wasn't that bad? I read the books. I talked to him every once in a while . . . well, maybe not as often as I should have. Still! He should be more respectful than that, I am his . . ." Yakko didn't want to say it out loud. Even though he was blowing off steam and no one could hear, he didn't know if he wanted to hear the words out loud. '…I am his father.' He sighed and sat down on his bed. 'Everything's so screwed up. How am I supposed to change him back to a little warner? He won't even talk to me. What am I gonna do?' He sighed again and collapsed on his bed. "At least I found him I guess." He looked at his bright idea ball again and tapped on it. 'I'm tied to two places. Should I tie myself to three?' He tapped his ball over and over again. 'I've got over thirty, but Warner said not to use them all. Should I?'

Yakko was having a hard time making a decision. He wanted to go back to the future kids and ask them what might be wrong with Tiger. Only thing is, if he went there, he'd have to use another bolt already just to be back in the hotel room. 'Decisions, decisions. I already used two…I don't know what else to do.' Deciding it was worth a try to at least see if they could help, he opened his ball.

* * *

In the other room though, Tiger had flung himself on the bed. He looked miserable.

"Tiger?" Rita jumped on the bed next to him. She put her paw on him gently. "You okay?"

"Am I okay?" Tiger rolled onto his back, missing Rita as he headed for the bathroom.

Rita and Runt followed as he started the shower water. He took off his shades and stared at them. He saw his own miserable reflection. "Yakko _finally_ comes back to me, and look how I have to treat him to save him."

"Isn't there any way you can tell him?" Runt put his front paws on Tiger.

"I don't think so. It's too risky," Tiger said. "All it takes is one glimpse from The Tiger. If he sees I don't really hate Yakko, then he's done for. I won't let that happen."

"Yeah, but being mean to him seems pretty cruel," Rita said. "There must be something. Maybe you can write him a note?"

"Oh yeah? What if he reads it out loud?" Tiger frowned. "What if he reads it out loud right when The Tiger's watching? Or what if he smiles at it, and The Tiger knows something's up? As it stands now, Yakko's free." Tiger smiled sadly. "He can travel on his own somehow. He'll find everyone and pick them up, I'm sure of it. And if he can't, well at least he's okay. He doesn't have to run."

Rita sighed. "If he'd just listen to this 'stray', then maybe I could help? Get him away from you and talk to him one on one. Let 'em know. Only thing is, he just sees me as a stray."

"Don’t worry," Tiger chuckled. "He's always seen me as 'some kid'. Still, I can't help it. He's sorta my dad. You know?"

"We could bring him in the bathroom with us!" Runt cheered and wagged his tail, thinking he came up with a brilliant plan. "We could use our cover! That'd work?"

"What?" Tiger couldn't help but laugh. "Runt? You think Yakko's gonna come to the bathroom with me for 'no reason'? That's really suspicious. Even if I could somehow do that, what if The Tiger is watching? He'd surely think something was wrong if Yakko followed me in here. No doubt he'd keep a lock on me, even in a bathroom."

"But it's not fair," Runt whined. "Yakko's your dad! You shouldn't have to treat him like this."

"No one should be treated like that," Rita agreed. "There's gotta be something."

"Well . . . maybe if I write a note that said not to make any facial movements or not to smile? I don't know." Tiger sighed. "I'm so fucked up in the head right now, I don't know anything!" He grabbed his head and sat on the toilet stool. "I hate this, but what choice do I have? I can't let Yakko get hurt. I won't. I." He took a deep breath. "I have to hurt him to save him. I have to make him want to leave and never come back."

"It's not fair," Runt cried again. "The Tiger's so mean. You should be able to be with your dad without putting him in jeopardy."

"Anything about Yakko's bolts then?" Rita asked. "We haven't seen them. Maybe there's something to them?"

"Nah, probably the same purple." Tiger shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what time we go to, it doesn't matter." He stood back up and put his shades back on. "Fuck it. All I can do is what I can do. Eventually, Yakko will get tired of being treated like shit. Then, he'll leave for good. Like he has to." Taking a deep breath, Tiger opened the bathroom door and left. He needed to go outside and get some fresh air.

Rita and Runt looked at each other sadly. There wasn't anything Tiger could do without involving Yakko. Even though it would be nice to have his father back, he'd never take that risk. He would never make Yakko run like he had to.

Rita sighed. "Tiger cares too much."

"Yeah. Won't get him involved." Runt laid down on the bathroom floor.

"It's not right. I've gotta find a way to let that Warner Brother know." Rita said. She looked over at the table where Tiger had plugged his laptop in. "Maybe Tiger was onto something about that warning note."

"Rita? Whatcha gonna do?" Runt watched as Rita went over to the computer. "Pets can't type."

"Hey. I've been around a lot longer than the average cat," Rita said as she looked at the keys.

"Cat?! Cat?! Where's a cat?!" Runt started anxiously.

"No Runt, wait!" Rita pleaded as Runt started to go nuts. "Great…that's gonna cost Tiger."

Runt looked at the mess he made. "…oops."

"Dogs." Rita groaned as she went back to the laptop. 'At least he didn't hurt this. Now let's see. I just have to tell him somehow where to meet…Hmmm…maybe, Dear Yakko, follow my cat? Tiger? No, he could read it out loud. Well, what about 'Yakko, don't read out loud. Meet me outside in back of the hotel. Tiger.' Yeah, that'll work!' Rita looked at the keys. "D…d…d…d…where's the D? Oh, right there. D. Okay…e…"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Year…2408…**

Yakko looked at his watch. 'About two hours? Excellent, perfect timing.' He waited at the former spot of Slappy's home like last time. Every night, one of the kids was supposed to come out at 2:00. Maybe they knew what was wrong? Until then, he'd just have to wait. Tiger was sleeping after all, he wouldn't miss anything.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sedona, Arizona…2004**

One hour later…

Tiger was sleeping comfortably in his bed while Rita had gone back and finished typing her letter. It had taken forever, but considering she never used a computer and had paw and claw problems, that was pretty good. She went ahead and printed the sheet off with his little printer he had. Tiger could sleep through anything after running straight without sleep for a week. She took the paper and using her paws folded it up twice, then gently carried it to the door. Which was shut. Luckily, a chair was nearby and Rita managed to jump on it to pull the door open. "Runt…a little help?" she squealed as she tried to hold it open.

Runt dashed over and got between the door and it's opening. "There ya go!"

Rita jumped down off the chair, off Runt and onto the ground, the note still in her mouth. "Stay," she managed to say right before she took off. Rita dashed to Yakko's door, hoping no one saw her out of her carrier. She scratched on his door. No answer. She pounded on his door. No answer. "For crying out loud! Where is he?" Unfortunately, that was too much to say and hold the letter in her mouth at the same time. She dropped it.

She quickly tried to pick it back up, but someone else did instead.

"This is stupid." A maid said as she picked up the letter. She stuffed it in her pocket, thinking the cat was chewing on wasted paper."You should not be wandering around."

Rita watched helplessly as the maid took one of her empty cleaning crates and flipped it upside down on her. "Hey. That's not fair." She peaked through the holes like a prisoner. "Give me back my letter!"

Unfortunately, humans never could understand cats like warners could. The maid was busy calling the front desk to get assistance.

"Great." Rita sighed as she laid down. Well, back to the drawing board.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Year…2408…**

**Another hour later…**

"Alright Yakko." Com was there trying to figure out Yakko's problem. "I don't know how to put this…"

"Whatever. Whatever you think the problem is," Yakko said. "I can't help him if he won't even listen to me. I need to figure out what's wrong. I mean, was I really that horrible?"

"I don't know. I know you didn't talk to him very much." Com did agree. "Maybe it's payback time to him? I never knew Tiger like Caress or mom did, I can't really say."

"I've tried to apologize, it hasn't made a dent," Yakko yelled in frustration. "It's like he won't even give me a chance."

"Well, maybe that's not it then." Com agreed. "Maybe, it was something The Tiger did to him? Or the facility's brainwashing kicked in?"

"Brainwashing kicked in?" Yakko frowned. "Do I want to know about this?"

"It wasn't always cheery there," Com simply replied. "Sometimes, things don't kick in for awhile. He was being turned into a waryes."

"So something way back in a facility?" Yakko groaned. "Great. How am I supposed to find out what that was?" Com looked at Yakko suspiciously. "What?"

"Dee Dee does have makeup. A little grey here, some black on the nose…" Com grinned. "Shortly after you found Caress, Tiger was taken to a private sector. No one could see him but observers. And with the right makeup, I bet you could pull it off."

"What?" Yakko whined. "Huh? But then I'd have to-"

"Don't make any happy expressions," Com warned him. "Or sad. Or angry. Actually, look emotionless. Unless you want to pretend to be a Tigers, then look maniacal and dangerous."

"No. I'm not going to be any Tigers," Yakko protested. "Are you sure about this though?"

"Tiger won't know it's you," Com assured him. "You'll look nothing like yourself. Get yourself a labcoat and some glasses, he'll never pick it up. He might not even see you if you can see him through a one way glass structure. You won't be changing the past if you stay incognito."

"Fine," Yakko agreed. "I'll do it. If there's a chance I found out what they did, maybe I can reverse it. But well, what about the lightning?"

"It appears when you leave, not when you come," Com said knowingly. "Figuring out where and when to leave will be up to you. Now, I'll go get Dee Dee. She'll be able to help you better."

Com went to go get Dee Dee. She came back to Yakko with makeup and a facility labcoat. Yakko didn't have to ask where or how she got that. He just put it on and slid some glasses on.

"Now don't smile, Uncle Yakko," Dee Dee reminded him as she finished putting his makeup on. "Look like . . . ooh. Look like you're in the middle of a daydream." Yakko grinned out in space. "Not that kind of daydream." Dee Dee groaned. "Just don't smile and try not to talk to anyone. Other than that, you should be ready to go. Are you ready?"

Yakko nodded and looked up at the sky. "Whoah, that is getting bigger." He looked out at the growing pink and purple clouds. "I better get moving." He closed his eyes and reversed his thinking back. It was much harder than with Caress since he had to do it backwards. He remembered Tiger's scared expression. His frizzled little tail. Always being scared of something.

Getting that right feeling in his stomach he opened up his ball and made his next leap.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Year…2007**

Yakko found himself in a dark room. A huge dark room. He couldn't even see walls. He could barely see in front of himself. 'Great. Where am I?' He heard a recording over a speaker.

YOU ARE A TIGER. YOU ARE A TIGER. YOU ARE A KILLER.

'What is that?' Yakko looked around and when his eyes adjusted he saw Tiger sitting in a far, far away corner. He continued to sit there, not doing anything. Yakko slowly walked over. He knew he couldn't make contact, but he had to get closer. He felt tons of negative energy coming from the poor kid.

YOUR SISTER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR MOTHER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR BABY SISTER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING. YOUR FATHER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR FATHER HATES YOU. HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. HE WILL NEVER SEARCH FOR YOU. IF YOU MEET HIM, HE WILL HATE YOU. HE WILL SEE THE EVIL WITHIN YOU. YOUR SISTER LOVES YOUR FATHER, NOT YOU. HE HAS STOLEN HER LOVE FROM YOU. YOUR MOTHER LOVES YOUR FATHER, NOT YOU. HE HAS STOLEN HER LOVE FROM YOU. YOU ARE TRAPPED IN HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT LOVED. YOU ARE A THING. A NUMBER. A NAME THAT IS ONLY A CODE. YOUR SISTER IS WITH YOUR FATHER NOW. HE LOVES HER VERY MUCH. NO ONE LOVES YOU. YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BOUNCE. YOU DO NOT DESERVE HAPPINESS. YOU DO NOT DESERVE LOVE. YOU DESERVE ONLY COOKIES. COOKIES ARE YOUR HAPPINESS. NO LOVE, JUST COOKIES. NO LOVE, JUST COOKIES.

"No love, just cookies." Tiger mumbled. "No love, just cookies."

'No love, just cookies?' Even Yakko couldn't help getting bad vibes in that room. Then, he watched the door open. The sudden light made him squince.

"Hellooo?!"

Yakko's eyes adjusted and he saw a normal little warner he never saw before walk in by Tiger's corner.

"Hello!" The little warner ran over to Tiger and grinned. "My name's Cyrus. Were you brought here too?"

Tiger mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Cyrus looked down at Tiger. "For what?"

"It'll be worse if you move." Tiger warned him as he stood up. "Please stay still?"

Yakko's jaw dropped as he watched Tiger just deck the little warner!

"Ow," Cyrus cried. He tried to run, but Tiger grabbed him.

"I'm sorry. I have to." Tiger pushed the kid down and started beating him up all over.

"Quit! Quit!" Cyrus cried out, but Tiger wouldn't stop.

Yakko rushed over and grabbed Tiger, not thinking about what he could change. Just basically going on his moral instincts. "What are you doing? Let him go!"

Tiger immediately stopped and the little warner went running off to the other side.

Then, hearing the door open again, Yakko came to his senses and let Tiger go to go hide in a far dark corner again.

"What is going on?" An observer came through and saw Cyrus shaking on the floor. "…is _this_ how a Tiger handles his visitors?"

"No," Tiger whined. "You don't understand! I was stopped somehow!"

The observer frowned. "Poor excuse, Tiger. This boy must pay the price now." The observer grabbed the little warner.

"No, don't!" Tiger ran over and grabbed the little warner, threw him on the ground and stepped on his fingers.

"Aaaahhh!" Cyrus cried out again. "Stop it!"

Yakko didn't know what to do! 'If I interfere I'm messing with the past!' He closed his eyes as he heard the boy scream more.

Finally, Tiger threw him on the ground at the observer's feet. "I am a Tiger. I am a killer."

The observer nodded his approval. "Well done. I had hypothesized you were going to leave him for the Tigers this time. You have proven yourself once again. One day, you will come to appreciate this. The threat of elimination over your victim's head will no longer be needed." Cyrus continued to cry in pain while the observer grabbed him. "Come. Your mother awaits your return."

After the observer left, the lighted door was closed and once again, darkness surrounded Tiger.

Yakko heard the recordings start again as Tiger went to sit in the corner once again. 'Oh. My. They make him beat up kids, or they kill them…they make him listen to this stuff…they leave him in the darkness…' Yakko wanted so bad to get that kid out. Tiger needed to get out of there. But, he would be changing the past too much. Heck, just stopping a fight for a moment could have gotten that little warner killed. 'Warners right, I really can't interfere. It does just get worse. If I change it too much, I could destroy the universe!' Yakko looked at his bright idea ball. He looked over at Tiger and realized the trauma had taken it's toll. The poor warner was asleep on the ground. The lightning shouldn't wake him up.

He walked over and looked at the poor little warner just a little closer. 'I'm sorry I can't save you. If the universe wasn't at stake…' He felt something tearing at his very soul as he watched Tiger tremble in fear. 'You didn't deserve this, kid. No warner does.' He slowly turned around and walked back to his corner. He tried to find his previous time in the hotel room. He knew what he needed to know now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in Arizona…2004.**

Yakko found himself on the outside of the hotel. 'Wow. Smaller the area, harder it is to pinpoint.' He walked back up to his room when he saw Tiger coming out of his. He ran to him. "Tiger. Look, we need to talk."

"I'm not talking to you," Tiger yelled at him angrily. "Get it through your thick head. I don't fucking give a shit about you. Leave me alone!"

"I don't think you're evil!" Yakko yelled. "Really. Whatever anyone ever told you, I don't think you're evil! I want to be friends!"

Tiger looked at him a bit strangely, but quickly retained his glare. "I don't want to be friends! Okay? I don't even want to know you. Leave me alone already. Just fuck off!"

"You don't believe me? Eh, I knew it wouldn't be that fast." Yakko smiled at Tiger. "I'm not leaving. You'll have to learn to deal with that. Sooner or later, you'll see. I don't hate you or think you're evil. I just don't know you that well. There's a difference."

"Fine, I don't care. Stay or go, I don't give a shit!" Tiger yelled at him as he started to stomp off. 'Fuck! Now what do I do? He won't give up. If I leave him, he'll just find me as easy as The Tiger does! What do I do?'

"Where are we going?" Yakko grinned. He wouldn't be driven off no matter what.

Runt was next to Tiger's side walking along on his leash. "Uh, Rita got in trouble. We're going to get her."

"Oh." Yakko sighed. 'Probably looking for more food or something.' "So, where to next?"

"I don't know!" Tiger yelled in frustration. "Fuck! I'll figure it out!"

"Okay?" Yakko frowned. Really, the kid had an anger issue. 'I'll figure it out too. There's gotta be a way to change him back. There's gotta be a way to reach him.'


	57. 53 Part 1: Wakko Steps Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Fifty Three Part One: Wakko Steps Up

Wakko fidgeted with his fingers nervously as an observer came by. "W-well?" Over the last month, Wakko had gotten used to the routine. So, even though it would eventually happen, he still wasn't quite prepared...

When the observer nodded his head. "Success. 41591 has been conceived. You're a father."

Wakko and Centric both stood there, not knowing how to act, when the observer just walked off. Wakko looked at the ground. Centric preferred the ground as well, but tears were welling up in her eyes.

'They never came.' Wakko closed his eyes as he realized the truth he had been dreading. His family was never going to come for him. He had trouble swallowing, his throat had become so dry.

Centric just went over to the other side of the glass and laid down. She couldn't help a small cry that escaped as she heard the screams around them again. 'It's come. The day I enter that room! The day that I might die…'

Her small cry hadn't escaped Wakko. He walked over to her. 'It's happened, there's nothing I can do now. I have to be brave now, no one's coming for us. I have to be the brave one for…f-for my family now.' Wakko tried to smile at Centric. "It's okay, Centric."

Centric ignored eye contact and closed her eyes. She couldn't help as another cry got awake. Then, a small choke. Her mouth was too dry, she couldn't help it.

Wakko crouched down beside her and pulled her to him. "It's gonna be okay, Centric. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Wakko firmly but gently took her chin and made her face him. He smiled. "It's gonna be okay. I know what you're thinking right now. You're not gonna die, don't worry!" he laughed. "You remember how powerful we are."

"The procedure is sooo unstable," Centric finally yelled as she broke down on him. "I don't wanna die!"

"You won't." Wakko said very firmly. He kept his kidding aside and spoke to her seriously. "I won't let you or the baby die. I promise."

Centric stared at Wakko. He looked so sure of himself. So confident? "How?"

"A warner is as powerful as their zaniness. Their happiness, Centric!" Wakko laughed. "I'm really zany, you're really zany, and this baby will be zany." He chuckled. "Why, were the zaniest warners in here! We're sure to be fine."

Centric smiled at him. "You're so positive, Wakko. I…I can't help but believe you."

Wakko grinned. All those years, Yakko had always been the big brother that pulled him and Dot through anything. He'd always been the solid stone. Now, it was Wakko himself who had to be the strong one. The rock to hold them together. Pretty amazing what the phrase 'You're a father' could do to a guy.

"Well, I-if it does survive." Centric began to believe. "How will I know how to be a good mommy?"

Wakko shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Centric. You'll be a great mommy though. And, I'll be a good dad. Somehow."

Centric nodded. "I really want to believe you, Wakko. That were gonna be okay. So, I am. I will. I will!" she said with more determination. "We're gonna be just fine. You, me, and Wakko Junior!"

"…Wakko, Junior?" Wakko didn't know how he felt about the name. "I guess that would be his name. What if it's a girl though?"

"It won't be." Centric became sad again. "Once a warner is first pregnant, the sex is always known the first two times. The first is always male and named Tiger. The next is always female and named Caress. Still…" She smiled at him. "Until he's born we're allowed to refer to him with any name we want."

"Then it'll be Tiger." Wakko knew that quite well. "Then a Caress…then an Enchantment…" Wakko nodded his head. "I get it. Technically, it's a boy. I'm…gonna have a son."

"Yeah…" Centric groaned. "He'll be good, but then he'll mature and become a natural warner guy. Oy . . . "

Wakko chuckled. "Hellooo Nurse!" He laughed. "If he's anything like me, he'll be hard to handle!"

"And hard to feed." Centric chuckled. " . . . maybe it won't be so bad. Together, we could do it. Right?"

"Right!" Wakko said confidently. He smiled as he thought of another little Wakko running around shouting at pretty women. 'I thought I'd be terrified like Yakko. At least angry and upset!' "I'm nervous, but I'm not really mad."

"Huh?" Centric looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Yakko," Wakko replied. "Yakko was mad and clueless. He went up and down, and he didn't ever know how to take it. The best he could do was recite things out of books. Or act like an Uncle."

"Oh yeah, I remember . . ." Centric smiled at Wakko. Wakko had always spoken so much of his family. "You're different than him, Wakko. Your situations different too. He found out when he had three little warners and one on the way. He just found out he had a female. All that's different from you. You know what's happening, and you've been here for everything. You being nervous is natural, and I'm really nervous too."

"Yeah." Wakko was finally getting it. "I've been here. I'll be here for them, no matter what."

"For the birth." Centric grinned. "For their first day in the universe. For their birthdays, for every day, for everything," she smiled. "I still think I was too young to be a mommy, but it doesn't matter now. Young or not, I'll be a great mommy." She looked happily at Wakko. "And you'll be a great daddy."

"Yeah." Wakko started to grin. "Yeah. I'll be a great daddy." He lifted Centric up unexpectedly. "And I'm going to figure out how to get us out, Centric! I won't just wish and hope anymore, I'll find a way! You, me and the baby! We'll all get out safe and sound!"

"Wakko!" Centric held onto his neck tightly. "Easy! Don't drop me!"

"I'll never drop you," Wakko said confidently. "You're my female, I'd never hurt you." It was only then that Wakko realized what he just said to Centric. "Well. You are. Technically?" Wakko tried to cover up his boldness. Way too bold for him. 'She always does this! I always say something I'd never say to her!'

Centric blushed a bit, but kept it under control. "Okay, Wakko. I know you'd never hurt me."

Wakko set her back down carefully. "Sorry. I-I don't know what came over me."

Centric tried to stop blushing. "You were excited about being a dad. I understand."

"But . . . Zenny wasn't." Wakko thought back to the moment in the warner hangout on Anima with Zenny. "I'm sure he wasn't. He felt the same way Yakko did."

"I doubt that," Centric replied. "Parenthood, I don't think it's the exact same for anyone. It's pretty personal, Wakko. Zenny sounds like he's a warner who's fine with it now. Yakko sounds like he's terrified of fatherhood, and you're…well, excited." She chuckled. "I thought I'd be really sad, but I don't know. I think it might be kind of nice, if everything turns out okay."

"Everything will turn out okay," Wakko said confidently. "I'll keep your zaniness up while I'm there. You'll be laughing so hard you'll barely feel anything."

"I believe you." Centric bounced up and down once, she couldn't help it. Wakko made her feel so confident in everything. She didn't know how, he just made her feel so safe and secure and happy. She couldn't help but give him a great big hug. "We're gonna be okay."

"Yes," Wakko proclaimed as he hugged her back. "We'll be fine. You'll be fine, and the baby will be fine. You'll be a great mom and I'll be a great daddoo!"

"Daddoo?" Centric chuckled. "What's a daddoo?"

Wakko smiled knowingly. "Earth reference, something we said back then."

Centric smiled. "Alright Wakko, you'll be a great Daddoo." She giggled. "As long as I'm not a mommoo. That doesn't sound very good."

"Mmm . . . beef." Wakko chuckled. "It's what's for dinner!" He noticed Centric's blank look again. Another Earth comment she couldn't understand.

"41590-45." An observer came over and looked at Wakko. "If your offspring survives, it will be designated a pet. The male Tiger will receive a Lagamorph. When your next one comes along, she will receive two perspicacityPeromyscus'." He wrote down something on his chart, dropped a cookie in a bin and left only saying two words. "Female specimen."

"What's a Lagamorph?" Wakko asked confused.

Centric shrugged her shoulders. "They're always so technical who knows?"

Wakko shrugged his shoulders. "How come they get pets? My nieces and nephews never got pets."

"I don't know. Maybe they're just trying it out." Centric sighed. "Nothing's for sure here. One minute, it's this way and the next it’s not. Like the pregnancy cookies they'll give me."

"You'll be fine," Wakko said with confidence once again. "Believe me. I'll be right there to coach you through everything."

"I believe you, Wakko," Centric smiled. "As long as you're there, I know we'll be fine."

"So. Let's see." Wakko walked over to the bin the cookie went down into. "Ooh, yummy. I wish I was pregnant, that looks good."

"You can have a bite," Centric giggled as she took the cookie Wakko handed to her.

"No thanks. I'm male, it could do anything to me. It might make my hair fall out," Wakko smiled. "Then I'd look like a hairless dog."

Centric just chuckled with him as she ate her cookie. It didn't taste bad at all. A small mediciny after taste, but it tasted very sweet, like a fruit. "A hairless warner," she chuckled. "Those are pretty rare. Still, this is pretty good…"

"Well…" Wakko took a second to think about it. "No, I think I'll still pass."

"Why, Wakko Warner, that might be a very smart choice." Centric just chuckled as she finished her cookie. She tried to forget that she had no idea what she was putting inside of her. She had to stay positive. She would stay positive. With Wakko by her side, she could do it!

With Wakko by her side, she could do anything . . .


	58. 53 Part 2: Is It Really Goodbye, Scratchy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Fifty Three Part Two: Is It Really Goodbye Scratchy?

**Earth…1943…**

Scratchansniff sighed once again. He stared at the ring in it's little box.

He was supposed to be a psychiatrist? After what he was going to do? 'I'm crazy, I should not have bought this.' He was waiting for Samantha. They were supposed to be having their dinner together. He closed the box and hid it away as the door rang. "Coming!" He practically ran to the door to stare at Samantha. "You made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Scratchy." Samantha looked so happy. "What are we eating tonight my dear psychiatrist?" she chuckled.

Scratchansniff led her over to the food being prepared. He couldn't help but smell her perfume. She always smelled so nice. How could he have ever let her go? It was only some time ago that she finally confessed the truth. Samantha didn't know her family, she was making everything up. It was so by-the-book, how could he miss it? The way she seemed to long so much for her home. The way she said Burbank was not her real home.

He was so thankful that she came back. In fact, he had been miserable without her. He hadn't realized just how much spark she put in his life until she was gone. He had missed her so much. Way too much for a casual girlfriend. Way too much for a casual anything. "Smells good, ja?"

"Ja!" Samantha giggled happily. She loved his accent. It was the perfect combination of sexy and goofy. Oh, it was such a good thing Dot made her come back. Once she told him the amnesia story, he admitted everything was a lie. The baby on the way, the other woman, everything. She felt too strongly for Otto. "Mmmm. Smells really good. What did you fix?"

"Spaghetti," Scratchansniff said.

"Ooh." Samantha gave him a come-hither grin. "Are we playing Lady and the Tramp again? Which one am I supposed to be tonight?" She laughed as she saw Scratchansniff's face turn red.

Scratchansniff stirred the spaghetti. "Could you go und sit on ze couch? Eet is almost done mein liebchen." He looked down into his suit pocket temporarily. 'No, no. Too soon. I need to help her find out who she is.' "Samantha, how are your memories today? Anything new?"

That was the only thing wrong with everything. It was perfect, but it was still a lie. "No, not today," Samantha said softly. She loved Otto Scratchansniff so much, it was hard to lie, but what could she do?

\-------------------------------------------

**Who cares where…who cares when…**

Rita looked over at Yakko. She'd been so close to telling him. She walked beside Tiger as they went down some alley in some time. It was time to run again.

"So, is this all you do? Is just run?" Yakko asked Tiger.

Tiger didn't reply.

Yakko shoved his hands in his pockets. "You know, I haven't eaten for awhile-"

"We're fine," Tiger yelled at him. "So go away and find your own food or starve!"

"I'm not leaving." Yakko smiled defiantly. "Don't matter what you do, I'm not leaving. So nyah! Ooh. What about some hamburgers?"

"We're not hungry," Tiger yelled at him again. "Just get out of here! Get away from me!"

"Nuh uh." Yakko just started humming and skipping. "You really should be nicer. We'd get along great if you'd just be a smidge nicer." He grinned at him. "I could even teach you one of my songs! I taught your sister, I could teach you."

"I don't wanna learn any of your corny, cheesy fucking wimpy ass songs!" Tiger yelled at him angrily. "I _hate_ you!"

Yakko wouldn't be pushed away though. "Want to stop and talk to a human? Their fun! Talk to them just a little while and they like to go screaming for the hills."

Tiger glared ahead of himself. Things were getting bad. Yakko still wasn't gone. He'd been with him for almost a whole 24 hours now. 'Dammit. What's it going to take to make him go away? How hurtful do I have to be? I hate this!' "Just get the hell away from me!"

Yakko didn't even respond to that as he kicked a rock. "What do you do for fun then? Ya can't just constantly run all the time."

"Well, I do! If you don't like it, then stop following me!" Tiger yelled at him as hard as he could. "I hate you! Why won't you just go away?"

"Oh, that's easy," Yakko smiled as he held out his fingers. "Number one. If I do, the universe will probably be destroyed. Number two, I know you've just been brainwashed into thinking that I don't care about you. So, hey. What else can I do? Do you want to go see a movie or something?"

Tiger just looked at him with a blank expression. "You're nuts."

"Well, thank you," Yakko grinned. "You're not too bad in that department yourself. More sociopath than psychopath, but eh, what can you do?"

'Just leave Yakko! Just leave! I can't keep this up forever. If you don't leave. I have to do something really bad.' Tiger stopped. "You want to know why you should get the hell away from me?" 'Please don't do this Yakko. Please, just leave. This is gonna hurt.'

"Yeah, sure." Yakko just shrugged his shoulders. "Entice me o great one. Come on. Can't you just listen to me? What do I have to do here? Wait. How about this?" Yakko stood on his head. "Come on, do it too!"

"Are you fucking nuts?" Tiger looked very confused. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Meditating," Yakko said jokingly. "Come on. Stand on your head with me."

"I'm not doing that shit," Tiger said. "Fuck that, why would I stand on top of my head?"

"For fun?" Yakko sighed. Well, standing on the head wasn't his forte, it was more Wakko's, but still. He was trying. He stood back upright and tried to think. What else could he do? 'Ooh, jokes!' "Hey. Knock knock."

"Fuck off, Yakko, I'm not listening to you." Tiger growled angrily. "Just leave me be already."

Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "Don't you have any sense of humor? Come on. Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Runt wagged his tail and participated in the joke.

Eh. Wasn't Tiger, but at least someone was paying attention. "Interrupting cow."

"What? Are you really going to use that old -" Tiger frowned.

"Mmmooooooo!!"

Tiger just groaned. He did.

Yakko made a funny sound with his voice. "Yeah, well, my age is catching up with me." He made an old coughing sound with his throat. "Yep, got a three and a half century old already. Time flies by sometimes."

Tiger still didn't find it funny. "Your only half a century older than me."

"Yeah. That's weird, isn't it?" Yakko chuckled. "Can't ya laugh about anything?"

"Aging without family is not funny," Tiger said through gritted teeth.

'Oops.' "I didn't mean it like that," Yakko tried to explain. "Difference between our ages, it was . . . a joke." Tiger just started walking again. He didn't respond. "I wasn't being unthoughtful. Tiger, come on." Yakko jumped in front of him. "Come on, be more like Tony."

"Tony?" Tiger frowned. He knew the reference.

"Yeah. Now that was a nice Tiger! He was grrrr-eat!" Yakko laughed. "In fact, hey. You did that a couple times as a kid. I remember that. Do you still do that?"

"No," Tiger lied straight to Yakko's face. Truth was, he did still do that. It had actually become a bit of a catch phrase. Rita groaned and rolled her eyes. She ran over to Tiger and rubbed against his leg. Tiger looked down and saw the look in her eyes. 'Even Rita knows he's gotta go. I don't wanna do this.' Runt ran over with Rita and looked at Tiger too.

Yakko just looked at Rita and Runt who were looking at Tiger. "What?" He looked at Tiger. "Do you have food stuck in your teeth or something?"

Tiger ignored Yakko's comment. 'No more dawdling. I've-?' He stopped and looked up at the sky. Wait. " . . . you better go."

"Now, I've told you a thousand times," Yakko smiled. "I'm not going-!"

"He's dying." Tiger looked over at Yakko expressionless. "Put the other troubles aside for a second. Can't you sense it?"

Yakko looked up at the sky and he felt a bottomless pain at the end of his stomach. "Gah. Huh…uh…" He could feel it, Tiger was right. "Scratchy? What happened to him?!" Screw it, he had to change Scratchy's future! Whatever happened to him, he had to go back and save him!

"Well, he's dying," Tiger repeated. He looked a bit sympathetic, but tried not to overdo it. "He's a really old human, Yakko. I'm sorry, they only last so long."

Yakko didn't care about Tiger finally being nice. Scratchansniff? Was . . . he was? "Scratchy!" He quickly ran off and opened his ball.

Tiger watched Yakko disappear in a hurry. There wasn't much he could do. There wasn't much Yakko could do. It would be Scratchy's decision what happened.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anima. 2007…**

**The True Present Time…**

Yakko watched as Scratchy's breathing was becoming more erratic. "Scratchy?"

Scratchansniff's vision was blurry, but he knew that voice. "Yakko? Is that you?"

"Scratchy?" Yakko couldn't believe it. After everything that had happened, e-everything he'd been trying to do to save the universe. Scratchy was about to leave it? "Can't ya hang on any longer? Please?"

Scratchansniff gave a small chuckle. "I'm not an alien like you, Yakko. It's my time."

"Time's a real iffy thing," Yakko said firmly.

"I don't know . . . I feel very weak now." Scratchansniff watched as another warner doctor came in to examine him.

The doctor shrugged at Yakko. "I don't know. I guess this race doesn't live that long." He picked a candy from his pocket and gave it to Yakko. "Be happy. He's going to the land beyond the ancients. It's probably a fun place, right?"

Yakko just looked at the candy, then dropped it. Candy wouldn't help the situation anymore.

"Where is Dot und Wakko?" Scratchansniff asked. "I'd like to see them one more time." He found himself slightly chuckling. "I never thought I'd say that."

"They can't come." Yakko closed his eyes. Scratchansniff would be passing away soon, and neither Dot nor Wakko would be there. "It's not fair, Doc! It's not!" He looked over at Scratchy. "Doc, you got a family, don't you?"

"Family?" Scratchansniff just smiled. "Oh, the child would be a man by now. And Samantha . . ." He hadn't said her name in so long. In so long. It had hurt him so much the day she up and left. He was giving everything to her. He had given everything to her. "I wish I just knew why . . . why she left me. It's the only regret I'm dying with."

"Samantha." Yakko finally heard it himself. Warner was right, it was Dot's friend after all.

"It was so long ago, but . . ." Scratchansniff smiled. He felt so free, able to say her name again. On his death bed. Free to say whatever he needed to. "Did I ever tell you that I had proposed to her?"

"What? Eh?" Yakko was really surprised. "Come again, doc?"

"I was so happy that day . . . she said yes." Scratchansniff grinned. "I had such a strong feeling she wanted to be with me. Forever. She said yes . . ."

Yakko didn't really want to hear anymore. Scratchansniff's time was getting much closer. He was talking about regrets now. About a love he once had. Yeah, it was getting too close too fast.

"I just wonder, was it a boy or a girl . . ." Scratchansniff was starting to fade.

"Boy," Yakko answered him. "Scratchy, there's something you need to know. I-I know you don't have enough time to hear the whole thing so it's gonna sound a bit fishy." He took a deep breath. "Scratchy, you've actually seen your son. He's the guy who helped save you from The Tiger the first time."

" . . . uh?" Scratchansniff didn't know what to make of that.

"I'm not lying, I swear!" Yakko said seriously. "Scratchy, Samantha was from the future. She was zapped back. You've spoken to her too. Remember the contact who told you about the flaw to get us out of jail? The one who called when Dot was being taken away?"

"The crazy car ride . . . " Scratchansniff was trying to stay focused. "Samantha, how-"

"Don't got time Doc," Yakko said sadly. "I just thought you'd like to know. I'm sure you would have had a great family." Yakko had the brief thought to try and locate Samantha to bring her to him, but he didn't really know her. How would he find her without even really knowing her? "Doc."

"It's okay." Scratchansniff smiled. "It's natural to feel sad when death of someone near you is inevitable."

Even on his death bed, Scratchansniff didn't change. "Still a great P-sychiatrist, aren't ya?" Yakko tried to joke. Inside though, he felt horrible. Scratchy was the closest friend the Warners ever had in a human being.

Scratchansniff just smiled. He wasn't ready to leave himself, but he had to be brave for Yakko. He could tell the warner was having a hard enough time as it had been. "Why don't you pick up the candy and eat it? It had a wrapper and you shouldn't waste it."

Yakko reached down and picked up the candy. "I don't feel like having candy." He closed his eyes. Candy couldn't help the situation.

"Then, why don't you save it for later?" Scratchansniff suggested.

Yakko nodded. He didn't want to annoy Scratchansniff by not listening to him on his death bed. He opened the satchel and dropped the candy inside. "Maybe . . . I am in the mood for a treat." He put the satchel behind Scratchansniff and looked at the cookies. They were all marked with little notes. Which one was for speed, which one was for power, which one was for-"Doc!" Yakko looked over at Scratchansniff. "If you could live longer, would you?"

"I have no more time," Scratchansniff said gently.

"What if I could give you time?" Yakko pulled out a cookie. On the label it had Life: One cookie per century. Don't overdose. He showed Scratchansniff the cookie.

Scratchansniff's vision was just too blurry to make anything out. "I hope you find your children one day. I'm sure, you're going to be a great dad."

"Scratchy. Don't talk like that." Yakko pulled the cookie out of it's wrapper. "If you eat this cookie, you'll live another century. Come on."

"Another century . . ." Scratchansniff didn't sound too thrilled. "I've already had plenty of time, Yakko. Plenty of pleasure and pain."

Yakko wanted to shove the cookie down Scratchansniff's gullet and make him chew. He knew he couldn't do that though, it would be morally wrong. Scratchansniff would have to decide for himself. "Mikey though? Samantha? Scratch, come on! Take it back. Think about it!" He waved the cookie underneath Scratchansniff's nose. "You said it yourself you had regrets about not being with her. Well, be with her! Heck, she's here, in this time! Now! Probably still pregnant with your kid. Come on. Do you want it to end this way?"

"Samantha." Scratchansniff was fading fast. "From this time . . ." He started to feel really sleepy. "She's young and I'm old then. I'm too old. I'm too old to be a father now. Too old…"

"Who cares about that?" Yakko pulled out another cookie. A power cookie. "Eat this too then, Scratch! It's power, maybe that'll make you more springy again?"

"Not that one."

Yakko looked back at Tiger. Why did he follow him? Did he want to say goodbye?

* * *

Tiger heard enough of the conversation to know what Scratchy wanted. He stepped in front of Yakko and went over to Scratchansniff. He pulled out a strange strawberry raisin cookie, crumbled it up and shoved it down Scratchansniff's mouth. "Swallow or I'll fucking kill Yakko!"

"What?!" Yakko tried to pull Tiger away! What was he doing?!

Scratchansniff quickly swallowed whatever was shoved down his throat. It didn't matter what it was, this thing just threatened Yakko's life! "…?!" It was a strange taste combination.

Tiger backed off. "Feeling better yet?" He started to tap his foot, he couldn't stay long. It was too open an area, The Tiger could show up.

"Ughh." Scratchansniff started to groan. He was feeling strange.

"What'd you do?!" Yakko asked angrily. What did he just do? So far, he hadn't done anything good.

Tiger just growled at Yakko as he wrote something down on a tiny piece of paper. "You know what he wanted. Sometimes you fucking need to take charge." He shoved the paper angrily into Yakko's hand and then he started to run off. That area was just too open to hang around for too long. He was going to get back to Rita and Runt again.

Yakko looked back at Scratchy. 'You know what he wanted?' "Scratchy, you feeling okay?"

"I feel sick but?" Scratchansniff started to stagger out of bed. Something he hadn't been able to do in days. "I." He started to stagger to the bathroom.

Yakko made a disgusting face as he heard Scratchansniff's unsavory sounds. He heard a stranger groan, probably signaling the end of the yucky rampade. "Yo, Doc, you okay?"

He heard Scratchansniff start to stumble out of the bathroom groggily. With hair. With moppy brown hair?

"I feel weird." Scratchansniff grabbed his stomach again. "My sight's back?" He looked at Yakko with crystal clear vision. "Interesting." he looked at the warner's belt buckle. "Y.S.? When did you get that?"

Yakko looked at the doctor strangely, then looked at his belt buckle. Wait, he could see that? "You can see my engraving?" He looked at Scratchansniff in surprise. "Scratchy, it was too small for even the camera to pick up."

"Oh, it is small. Never noticed it before." Scratchansniff yawned and scratched his head which was covered in hair? "My hair grew back? How?" He started to sniff. "Are they serving lunch already?"

Yakko looked out the door. He didn't see anyone. He squinted his eyes and finally saw a warner coming with a tray. "Geez, you can smell that?" He looked back at Scratchy. "Their way too far, I can barely see them." He just stared at Scratchansniff. "What happened to you? You're young and you're extra sensitive?"

"Young?" Scratchansniff strolled over to a mirror. His mouth dropped. He looked like he was in his prime again.

"He reversed your age?" Yakko smiled. "He does have something after all!" Why didn't he tell him? Oh wait, that's right. The kid hated him. He had helped Scratchy though. "Doc, how you feeling?!" Yakko said gleefully.

Scratchansniff strangely started to jump a bit. "I don't know." He chuckled. "This is fun?" He bounced again. "Ha ha, this is fun!" He started to laugh.

Yakko laughed with him. Scratchansniff was bouncing? He started to bounce with the doctor. "How ya feeling now Doc?"

"I feel…I…I!" Scratchansniff couldn't place it! He felt? He felt?

Yakko knew he wouldn't get an answer. He could tell by the way Scratchansniff was acting. That cookie must have given him emotional power. But how much? He better not push his luck. "Okay, Scratchy, calm down. It's real important you calm down." Still, Yakko was grinning from ear to ear.

Scratchansniff stopped bouncing. He didn't want to, it felt great. Still, he didn't understand what had happened, perhaps he should listen?

"You should just take it easy and wait for your lunch." Yakko smiled. He looked at the piece of paper Tiger had handed him before. 'Iop? Oh, is that where she is?' "I'm going to have a talk with that warner that was just here. I'll come see ya later, okay?"

Scratchansniff started to hum and just smiled in delight. "Okay!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who cares where…who cares when…**

Yakko went running up to Tiger. "Yo kid, what did you do to Scratchy!" He said gleefully. "I mean, he's bouncing. Bouncing!" He stopped in front of the boy who was just sitting down on the ground. "You said you didn't know how to make yourself small. You just made-"

"I didn't change his age." Tiger stopped Yakko before he started thinking of insane possibilities. "The strawberry raisin converts will to emotional energy. It's similar to what I used to take." He shrugged his shoulders. "You heard him. He didn't want to live a hundred years unable to do anything. Well, as long as he has the will to live, he'll have emotional energy. Kind of like a warner does. Not quite as energetic or powerful though."

"That's good to hear." Yakko smiled. "So let me guess? The whole 'I'll kill Yakko' thing was just to make him eat it?"

"Sure," Tiger simply replied. "I owed him after all. I almost gave him a heart attack when I was younger."

Yakko had to think for a second, when he remembered what Tiger was talking about. It was right before dinner. "I remember that. You thought it'd be fun to make everyone wait on you. Oy." He groaned.

"Wait? I didn't do it 'cause of that." Tiger frowned. "You were all gonna eat without me. You and everyone. You didn't even bother waiting to get me." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter, it was a long, long time ago." He stood up. "Still, I made up for it to him." He looked at Yakko. "If you would have given him a life cookie and a power cookie, he would have been FUBAR'd. He's a human, he couldn't handle that." He started to walk off. "With the strawberry raisin, he won't live a set amount of time. He'll only live as long as he wants too. He'll naturally age the way he wants to as well. Probably following his love interest and kid."

"Ohh, so if he didn't really want to live, the cookie wouldn't have done anything." Yakko understood. Still, he was thinking back about what Tiger had said. "I know to you it was a long time ago. Still, I remember. We didn't even start eating without you for a long time. Grammy Happy demanded we went to the table, that's all. Scratchansniff was considered a pet by her, so we got away with letting him look for you."

Tiger didn't say anything. Even if Yakko was telling the truth, he still remembered the happy family. He was holding Enchantment, talking with his mom and talking sweetly to Caress. He was their dad. He should have known it right then and there. "It doesn't matter," he said firmly again. "My debts repaid."

"Tiger?" Runt had to interrupt the moment. He was really starting to get hungry. "Can we go eat anytime soon?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Tiger smiled at Runt and rubbed his dog's head. "You bet. We just need to go rob a bank real quick and we'll be on our way."

Yakko frowned. He had heard Tiger talk about that before. Was he really going to do it?

Tiger caught Yakko's disapproving look, but he ignored it. He did what he had to to survive. Yakko had no idea how hard it really was for him to survive. It didn't matter. Right now, he had to go get some more money. He'd deal with running Yakko off later.

"This piece of paper you gave me, is this where she is?" Yakko dangled the paper. "Where on Iop?"

"Near the Intergalactic Airport. She wants to go back to Earth, but she can't," Tiger said knowingly. "I'll take care of the bank, you go visit with Scratchy. We'll worry about his Samantha later. He's gonna need time to adapt to how he's feeling." He chuckled. "Well, at least someone got a happily ever after."

Yakko nodded. Tiger was right for once. So far, nothing had turned out right. At least Scratchy could get his own happily ever after now.


	59. 54: No More Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can listen to Try Honesty at https://youtu.be/gPCMx8yS7c0

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Fifty-Four: No More Choice

**Three days later…**

Yakko was bitterly eating his hamburger. The one he had to buy. Oh, but the strays? Tiger always paid for theirs. Paid for everything of theirs. He hadn't been able to get Tiger to talk to him no matter what he did. If Tiger could say anything, it was something angry and usually cussing was involved. Still, Yakko would not give up. He wasn't going to leave, no matter how much he got cussed out. No matter what. He could never give up. "Hey, Tiger?"

Tiger just ignored him, as always. He was busy playing fetch with Runt.

Yakko groaned. The sky was changing more everyday and if he didn't find a way to break through Tiger's barrier, he never would. Lately, he had tried to be like a good dad, hoping that might help the situation. "Hey. Let's go fishing! Just you and me? How about it, son?" The word was still really foreign on his tongue. "We've missed so much time, let's try and make up for it, son. Just you and your dad! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Leave me alone!" Tiger scoffed for the thousandth time. Yakko would not get off his back! What was he going to do? Everyday he treated Yakko worse and worse, and everyday, Yakko just stood there and took it. He just took it. And now he was calling him son to boot. That's what was really helping to fuel his anger now.

Rita strolled over and looked at Tiger. She wiggled her tail slightly in a strange motion. Even Runt ran over to him without fetching the stick.

'You have to Tiger.' Rita looked sadly at her dearest friend. Tiger was ignoring Yakko and he'd been cussing him out. He had been doing anything he could to make the warner leave and never want to come back. Anything, except the one thing that was guaranteed to work. What he was supposed to have done before he sensed Scratchy's sickness and got distracted.

Tiger knew that look. He looked over at Yakko one more time and sighed. 'Why couldn't you leave? Why didn't you make it easy on yourself? Why couldn't you just leave, huh?'

Yakko noticed Tiger's look and seemed a bit surprised. 'Wow. He's not looking at me angrily for once. Although, it's kinda sad…' "What's wrong kid-err-son?"

Tiger quickly looked away. 'Oh, crap. I wasn't looking at him angry enough. Oh, now I'm toast."

"Tiger?" Yakko couldn't help a small smile. Something must be finally getting through. Maybe the mushy dad stuff was working after all? "Hey there, Buddy, what's wrong? Can I help? Want your daddy to tell you a joke?"

Tiger stood up defiantly. "No." He glared at Yakko, but he knew Yakko already saw the slip up. There was no choice. There really was no choice.

Runt felt like whimpering as he caught the sad look within Tiger's eyes. 'Oh. Poor Tiger.' He laid down on the ground and had sad puppy eyes.

Rita didn't want to be around for it either. She couldn't let Tiger go through it alone though. 'Be brave, Tiger. Remember what you're doing it for.'

Tiger pulled out his electric guitar. Yakko saw him play it once without using electricity. He was about to see more than that this time. He played a string, working up the nerve for what he was about to do. Warners were emotional beings. Their zaniness kept them alive and powerful. They were adaptable creatures who could keep their sense of humor no matter what happened. Singing, dancing, and bouncing most affected their ability to stay zany. Well, it could also work the other way.

Tiger strung his guitar one more time. Happy songs made people happy. Happy songs made warners a hundred times more happy though. How? Vibes. The vibes and emotion a warner could get from hearing a song were so much more powerful when coming off another emotional being. It's the reason the so-called 'Warner trio' loved singing together. Physically and emotionally, music was part of the warner world.

Tiger would be giving off vibes when he sang too, but they weren't going to be zany ones. He knew with his own negative feelings and energy vibing through the music, he was about to put Yakko in a world of hurt. 'Words won't work. Ignoring him doesn't work. I don't have a choice anymore! Sorry, Yakko.'

Yakko looked a little surprised as Tiger brought out a drum set. 'What's going on now? Am I supposed to play? The pets aren't gonna play, are they?' He chuckled. 'That would be pretty neat.' His good mood didn't last long as he realized Tiger wasn't even holding his electric guitar…or another electric guitar? All the instruments were floating around the warner. 'Whoah. He does have some power.' He just watched as the guitars and drum started to play by themselves. 'A lot of power.' He wasn't dwelling on being impressed too long though, as he heard a strange tune start to play. It didn't sound zany. It certainly didn't sound happy.

It was even worse as Tiger started to sing.

"~Well I tripped, I fell down naaaaake-e-ed!  
Well I scratched my knees theeey ble-e-ed!  
Sew up my eyes, neeeeed no mo-ore  
In our game, there is noooo score!"

Forgive me father? Why should ya bother?  
Try honesty, try honesty!  
Hop in your dump truck, reverse for good luck  
Ride over me, ride over me!  
Take on the whole world, fight with the young girls  
Die tragedy, die tragedy!  
Call me a cheapskate, come on for pete's sake  
Cry agony, cry agony!~"

"Huh?!" Yakko couldn't help but shout, half strangled. That wasn't a warner song at all! He could already feel weird vibes coming off of Tiger. His instincts told him he didn't want to hear it. He started to stagger backwards.

As he did that, Tiger started to stalk aggressively toward him, completely glaring as nasty as he could.

"~I'm insane, it's your fault, soo sly-y-y!  
Your well of lies, raaan dry-y-y  
and I cut the cord, freeee fa-a-all!  
From so high, we seem soo sma-all.

Forgive me father? Why should ya bother?  
Try honesty, try honesty!  
Hop in your dump truck, reverse for good luck  
Ride over me, ride over me!  
Take on the whole world, fight with the young girls  
Die tragedy, die tragedy!  
Call me a cheapskate, come on for pete's sake  
Cry agony, cry agony~!"

"Stop! Quit! Don't!" Yakko covered his ears as he started to run. His heart was beating in terror! "Stop it!" That wasn't happy. It wasn't funny. It was bad. He started remembering jail, the pain, the loneliness, the tower lock up, bad days, everything! E-everything negative he ever experienced was filling inside of him. Doubts, regrets, pain, loneliness. So much negativity, it was too much!

Tiger couldn't let him just run. As soon as he stopped singing, Yakko would be back. He'd have to follow him, make sure he never came back. He continued to sing.

"~I'M INSANE, IT'S YOUR FAULT! CRYYYYYY!~"

Yakko kept running as Tiger kept yelling insanely! He watched as the sky suddenly became very dark! Thunder started to be heard and lightning was starting to fill the sky!

"~I'M INSANE, IT'S YOUR FAULT! CRYYYYYY!~"

"~I'M INSANE, IT'S YOUR FAULT! CRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!~"

Yakko was breathing very hard. The sound of the instruments seemed to be echoing from everywhere. So many bad memories…so much pain inside…'Happy. Happy. Something…anything…something…' He had to think of something. He couldn't think of anything. He had to think of something! His life depended on it!

Tiger kept his pursuit up until Yakko finally tripped. He could tell by Yakko's expression he had won. Tiger stood on an old fence and crossed his arms.

Yakko felt rain start to fall upon him. He tried to get back up, but he was really weak. All he could feel was rain and miserableness He could feel guilt for everything that happened. Everything was his fault. Dot was gone, his fault. Wakko was an experiment, his fault! Everything was his fault! All his fault! Yakko trembled and tried to stand up.

Tiger pulled one of the electric guitars that had followed him from the air and started to play easier.

"~Forgive me father, why should ya bother no-ow?  
Forgive me father, why should ya bother no-ow?

Forgive me father? Why should ya bother?  
Try honesty, try honesty!  
Hop in your dump truck, reverse for good luck  
Ride over me, ride over me!  
Take on the whole world, fight with the young girls  
Die tragedy, die tragedy!  
Call me a cheapskate, come on for pete's sake!  
Cry agony, cry agony!~"

Yakko finally got enough power to stand up.

"~Cry agony, cry agony!~" Tiger finished up the last of his song. It was almost over. "~Try honesty, Try honesty!~" The darkness within the sky started to disappear and the rain stopped. "~Cry agony, CRY AGONY!~" Tiger strummed the last notes out on the guitar as he watched Yakko run. Run away as fast as he could. The lightning diminished. The thunder disappeared . . .

and Tiger quickly started to run away in the opposite direction. 'I did it. I did it for him. I did it for him. I did it for everyone.' Still, he felt sooo bad. He knew it would be hard for Yakko to handle. Warners were sensitive, sooo sensitive. 'I couldn't make him go away. I had tried. I tried so hard!' He finally found a suitable destination. An outdoor port-a-potty. He quickly climbed in. The Tiger never spied on him when he was using the bathroom. Why would he want to?

Rita and Runt had ran after the warners but had stayed out of the way. They had ran after Tiger, but they had also stayed away. Tiger would need some time alone. It was plain to see.

"Not fair." Runt whimpered as he laid back down.

"What's not fair?" Rita tried to sound level as she glared back at Runt. They wouldn't mess everything up after all of Tiger's hard work and pain

Runt got the hint. He stood back up and tried to smile. He didn't pull it off very well, but he had to do what he could. The Tiger was always watching. Always watching.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**About a mile away…**

Yakko gasped for air constantly as he stopped. He leaned against a brick building. He couldn't stop thinking about being accused of being the Burbank Studio Slaughterers. How Wakko was supposed to be the father of one of those whack jobs. He was still trembling. 'How could he?' He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing down. Singing such a negative song sooo strongly? Cussing was one thing, but Tiger could have hurt him! 'No. No way.' He protested to himself. "He's not…he's not mine! He's not mine!" Yakko yelled angrily. "No decent warner would ever do that!" He growled. "Not mine." He looked back in the direction from where he came. "That thing can't be mine." He frowned. "I'm not sticking around here." He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. "Hell, The Tiger was nicer to me," Yakko groaned. Maybe there was something The Tiger knew himself about making Tiger small again. Hanging around that negative guy surely wasn't going to do him any good anymore.

"I was nicer than him? Now that's my Tiger!"

Yakko turned around and saw The Tiger grinning from ear to ear at him. He always knew how to hone in just right sometimes. "Yeah, I bet you're real happy," Yakko growled.

"Awww." The Tiger chuckled. "Yakko Warner! Whoah. Ya don't seem too happy. Did ya figure out how much Tiger despised you finally?" He grinned wickedly. "Didn't take too long, what with how you already treated him and everything."

"Is there a way to change that kid back to a little warner?" Yakko didn't pull any punches. It didn't matter if The Tiger lied or not. If he didn't look guilty, he wouldn't know anything. If he did look guilty, then he must know something.

The Tiger actually gave him a strange look. "Huh? Back to a little warner?" He just chuckled. "Fella, time travels possible, but not becoming younger. What are you, high?"

"I've seen it." Yakko crossed his arms.

"Oh, you've seen a Fay?" The Tiger laughed. "You aren't asking for young, you're asking for turning back to a true warner." He chuckled evilly. "They're easy. Just overcome them with emotion. Fear works really well. Being scared to death, that works extremely well."

"Just a Fay?" Yakko didn't like the sound of that. "What would it take for a Tiger?"

The Tiger laughed. "A Tigers would be 100 times harder to change, but you're not talking about just any Tigers, are you?" He said knowingly. "Tiger may not be a Tigers, but he's still a waryes. He's not gonna be weakened by emotion." The Tiger chuckled. "The Tigers isn't in control. There is no way to make Tiger younger!" He laughed. "You're just gonna have to deal with it. Your kid is about as old as you. I bet that makes you feel great, don't it?"

Yakko was having doubts in the back of his mind. The Tiger was sooo bad. Tiger was so cruel. 'Is it really right?' He remembered back to the lightning strike Warner showed him. The one with the correct future they should have had. 'They did look similar, but they didn't act anything alike.' He just stared at The Tiger. He accepted the fact Tiger and The Tiger were the same warner. He accepted the fact that he was supposed to have had a Yakko Junior in the distant future. But, it just couldn't be him.

Yakko had tried to keep that doubt out of his mind. When he said he couldn't be Tiger's father the first time to Aroma, she flipped out. The way everything played out though? The horrible actions of The Tiger? Sure he saved Scratchy, but he said that was out of a debt. Yakko didn't know anymore. He kept his 'daddy' belief going, believing the boy inside was imprisoned. Tiger though? Tiger wasn't Tigers. He was supposed to be his son, but he just emotionally hurt him. A lesser warner could have died from that kind of exposure. Yakko sighed. 'Well, I just can't fake it anymore. I'm not his dad, I just can't be.' He tried to stay positive. 'Well dad or not, I still have to change Tiger and The Tiger back to little warners somehow!'

The Tiger was watching Yakko's thoughts and expressions. He had no idea what the warner was thinking about. He did notice however some little witnesses a little ways away from him. He smiled. "Well, well, well…"

Rita and Runt were paralyzed. They were spotted too quickly and Tiger wasn't around to unfreeze them. "Now this is a bargaining chip." The Tiger laughed as he scooped Rita and Runt up.

"Hey," Yakko protested. "Don't! Th-those are his pets!"

"Yeah, they mean the world to him," The Tiger said with a devilish smirk. "Well, Yakko, it was fun hanging out again, wasn't it? I'll see you in a few hundred years when the little pest eventually breaks out."

Yakko didn't move. Most likely he could, but what was he gonna do? With just a single touch The Tiger could kill Rita and Runt if he wanted too.

"Let them go!"

The Tiger looked over at Tiger who was glaring at him.

Tiger could feel right away The Tigers presence and came running as quickly as he could. Still, he knew the situation as he saw his pets trapped in The Tiger's grasp. "Aww crap." He groaned and stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking toward him. He couldn't risk saving Rita and Runt while The Tiger held them. He could easily kill them too fast. "Busted."

"Come on brat, it's time to go back home," The Tiger laughed. He looked over at Yakko. He looked back over at Tiger. "Actually, before we go, kill Yakko."

"What?!" Yakko was stunned.

"No way, I do not kill," Tiger protested. He glared at Yakko as nastily as I could. "Even the most low down, dirty good for nothing that should never have been born has the right to live."

Okay, Yakko was getting edgy now. The Tiger never wanted to kill him. He thought he was safe.

"Damn, you are still such a wussy." The Tiger growled at him. He stared hard at him. He dropped Runt on the ground. "You need to grow up, Tiger!" He threw a gun toward the kid. "Weaken him, then do it the old fashioned human way to finish him off. Makes it that much better."

Tiger looked at the gun in his hand. Runt ran over to him and growled at The Tiger.

Yakko wanted to get out of there, now! But what could he do? He couldn't run half as fast as either warner there, he'd never get away. 'I'm a dead warner if I don't figure something out!' "You don't wanna kill me! I-I'm great company!" Yakko pleaded. "Why? Why now?!"

The Tiger got tired of watching Tiger hold the gun. He dropped Rita and went beside Tiger. "It's not hard." He grabbed Tiger's hands and put his on top. He aimed it at Yakko and pulled back on the trigger. "Try it. From your little display earlier, he might already be weak enough. Test it. It'll at least hurt."

Yakko quickly closed his eyes. He was weakened by that song previously, and The Tiger surely had enough energy to make the human bullet pierce him anyway. 'Wakko! Dot! Aroma! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you all!' Thoughts of his childhood, of his days as a joke teller, their days in Burbank, the jail, and the experiments flashed before his eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere new. Reachable, in a way but very few beings knew of it's existence…

"YAKKOOOOOOO!!!!"

Warner quickly got up from his nap as he heard Aroma scream. As promised, he had taken care of his relation's female. "What's wrong?!"

Hope also came running out of the small house with Enchantment. Aroma had such a bloodcurling scream. She saw the poor warner's ears trembling and her eyes covered, as if she witnessed something terrible.

Warner looked up toward the sky. "…oh, not good."

"Yakko…Ya…" Aroma couldn't even get the words out. She couldn't watch it. She had closed her eyes, but she knew what happened!

"He's okay." Warner strolled back over to Aroma and smiled. He pointed at the lighting. "Look."

Aroma gathered the courage to look at the lightning again.

"Don't take any more naps." Hope frowned at Warner. "That was too close."

Warner nodded his head in agreement. He had only dozed off for a little while, but if Tiger hadn't acted, it would have been too late.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who cares where….who cares when…

Realizing he didn't get hit, the trembling Yakko opened his eyes. He saw an angry The Tiger. He saw the lost look on Tiger's face. Then, he saw the bullet that should have got him only a few feet away from his chest that had stopped in mid-air. He held his breath as he watched it fall.

Luckily, The Tiger was not moving as fast. "You." He snarled at Tiger. "You've been . . ."

Tiger knew the jig was up. The Tiger knew positively how he felt about Yakko. He also knew that The Tiger was going to be upset and the first person he was going to lash out at was-

Yakko had the same thought, but The Tiger moved way too fast! He was being choked! The Tigers eyes glowed eerily as he looked at Yakko in anger. All those centuries of turning Tiger against him, and he still couldn't?! "You…you…you! Prepare to-" Yakko felt himself being pulled away. He gasped for air on the ground, still lightly choking. He looked around and saw Tiger standing in front of him.

Tiger growled and took a defensive stance against The Tiger. "On my own life, I swear you're not hurting Yakko."

"Tiger." The Tiger growled dangerously. "You've been playing me." He pointed angrily at Yakko. "Give him up or everyone dies! I'll go back and I'll kill everyone." He grinned wickedly at Yakko. "I'll start with your baby sister. How would you like her spread? Across the street? How about through different parts in time?"

Yakko couldn't believe it! What was he saying?!

"How about that goody goody Wakko, huh?" The Tiger laughed maniacally. "Yeah. I'll leave an arm here. I'll leave a foot there. I'll throw his head in-!"

"You're not hurting any of them!" Tiger screamed with all his might.

"Then choose! Yakko or everyone!" The Tiger yelled angrily. "I'll go get them now. Line 'em up all in a pretty row for you." The Tiger was angry. All those centuries wasted. He wanted Tiger to give into hate. He wanted Tiger to finally hate Yakko so much, he'd kill him. Then he'd be sooo angry, the Tigers inside would be completely overwhelmed and be destroyed! Then, the warner Tiger would destroy the universe. There'd be no room for the limited power of Tigers. Stars, Space, Planets, KA-BOOOM! It would be by a warners power alone. Within a few seconds the warner would be dead, but it would be long enough to wipe out existence.

But it was never gonna happen now. If he couldn't make Tiger hate Yakko at almost four centuries of constant lies and torment about him, then it would never work. All that time, wasted. Down the drain!

Tiger was trying to think. There was no time. He figured The Tiger would just try and kill Yakko. He'd have to run with him for the rest of his life, but The Tiger wasn't even gonna give him that luxury. He was going to make him kill Yakko or watch his whole family die in painful suffering. He knew it, he just knew it! There was no more choice…

No more choice…

He didn't stand a chance, but he'd have to fight.

The Tiger.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere new. Reachable, in a way but very few beings knew of it's existence…

Warner watched with his eyes very wide open.

"Stop! Stop time!" Aroma begged. "You gotta help somehow!"

Warner didn't stop time. "What can I do? Stop time, for what, forever?" Warner whined. "Even I zap them someplace safe, I don't know. The Tiger, he's more knowledgeable than I thought." He looked back at the lightning. "I can't do anything."

"Just try something?" Aroma begged. She looked up and saw the visions of Yakko and Tiger. Her little Tiger, all grown up and about to fight a battle he couldn't win. "Anything, please?!"

"The Tiger will just find them somehow seconds later. H-he's honed in on Tiger somehow." Warner tried to get it across. "My interference would just make things worse."

Aroma looked desperately at the lightning flashing. "Please, Tiger, be safe! Win! Please win! I love you Tiger, you have to win!"


	60. 55: A Way Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Fifty-Five: A Way Out

**Who cares where…who cares when…**

Fighting…no choice…

Tiger took his stance more aggressively. The Tiger drained his power, but over the years he had learned how to keep a lot for himself. Tiger still had some natural powers though. This wouldn't be a fair battle. Most likely, he would lose and he knew it. But, he couldn't just give in. He couldn't let his family die, and he couldn't kill Yakko. Either way, after the fight was over.

Maybe this was just the way it was supposed to be.

"Smart." The Tiger just smiled wickedly. "Not even gonna try and run? Good boy," he chuckled. "Never thought we'd actually have to fight one on one like this."

Tiger took a deep breath. This was it, he felt it. There was no other way. To save everyone, he had to fight.

'Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh!' What was Yakko gonna do? 'Lightning? I can't pull it out in front of The Tiger. I could run and hope I survive? Yaaah! Whatdoido?Whatdoido?Whatdoido?!'

Rita ran over by Tiger's feet. "No! No! Tiger, you can't beat him yet!"

"He's not gonna hurt anyone," Tiger said firmly. "I'll die saving them if I have too." He looked back at Yakko. This time, without hatred. Something Yakko had been hoping he could see. "You take care of them. Promise me?"

"It's not right!" Runt howled.

"Tiger! Please?!" Rita hung onto his foot. "There's gotta be another way. Dammit!" She started to cry, she couldn't help it. Her dear warner friend was about to bite the dust. She'd known him since he was a kid. So small. Ohh… "Tell me there's something we can do? Anything?"

Yeah, if there was Tiger wouldn't have to fight, but there wasn't. There wasn't anything left.

'Damn.' Yakko closed his eyes. He had to think of something. He couldn't just let Tiger go out there. The Tiger was powerful, he'd tear him to shreds! "Tiger, just run away again!"

"I can't," Tiger replied firmly. He looked back at Yakko as he opened his eyes back up. "Yakko, all Tiger has to do is go home to find the others and kill them. Don't you get it yet?" He sighed. "Yakko, he's watched _us_ since day one. He's watched you since day one. You're not hiding anything from him."

"Huh?" Okay, Yakko was officially now confused. How would he know?

"I know what happens," Tiger admitted to him. "I die. I die no matter what." He looked over at The Tiger. "So will he. We've traveled there, we _know_."

"No, no. That future is not gonna come!" The Tiger laughed. "No, no, no! That's the beauty of time travel. One day, I'll figure it out. I have all the time in the world to study that future. To figure out what I did wrong. I'll figure it out, I'll change that future!"

"You know?" Yakko didn't know what to say. Tiger knew his death was inevitable? What do you say to that?

"I'll never become angry. That won't be my future," Tiger said firmly. "I'll stay out of the way forever! I'll _never_ return to it."

"I think you might be very right about that Tiger," The Tiger said with a growl. "Especially if you are wanting to fight me."

'Okay…okay…okay?' What? Yakko didn't get it! Warner didn't know that they knew?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere new. Reachable, in a way but very few beings knew of it's existence…**

"They knew? How?" Warner's mouth was just hanging wide open. How could they know? How could they? "Wait, wait! If they knew, then Waryes would know and h-he'd change the past again so I didn't talk to Yakko! What?" He felt his forehead and groaned. Here, he always thought he knew everything. Saw everything . . . so how?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who cares where…who cares when….**

"How do you know?" Yakko had to ask. "I-if you did then why didn't you take away my lightning?"

"Lightning?" The Tiger frowned. "What do you mean lightning?"

'Okay, he didn't know everything? Oh.' "Uuhhh, nothin'." Yakko sidestepped. "Don't mind little ol' me."

Tiger shook his head. Yakko was getting in deeper. "It doesn't matter The Tiger. This is between you and me."

Rita and Runt were both by Tiger's side with determination. There just wasn't any choice.

'They knew the future, but they didn't see me? Was it before I came?' Yakko was getting a headache. Time travel sucked at times. He looked up into the strangely colored sky and realized it had grown twice its normal size already. Yeah, he definitely messed up somewhere. 'Oops.'

Rita looked sadly at Tiger. They knew it would happen. Sadly, he'd always known his fate. One way or the other, it had always been obvious. No matter how much they wanted to deny it, they knew Tiger had to die to stop The Tiger. It was destiny. A destiny the warner didn't deserve. "Oh, for a pink bolt. For one pink bolt."

'Pink bolt?' Yakko looked down at Rita. He'd already got himself in enough trouble, but he had plenty of pink bolts. What did she need it for? Realizing Tiger was starting to move up and The Tiger's eyes were completely focused on Tiger, Yakko took the opportunity. He bent down to the cat. "I got plenty of pinks."

"?!" Rita wanted to scream at him. Why didn't he ever tell them he had pink?! Where'd he ever get pink from? 'Use it now! Use it now! Use it now!' How was she going to get the point across? She jumped onto him and whispered in his ear. "What are you waiting for? Use it, use it, use it! Pull it out now!"

Yakko turned around with his back to The Tiger and pulled out his ball.

Rita stared in amazement. Pink. He had pink. It was a miracle. There was a chance. Rita scratched her delicate right paw painfully with her own claws until she created a gash. Yakko just looked at her as if she was insane, but Rita didn't care. She jumped on the ball and quickly opened the hatch with her right paw. A pink lightning strand jumped straight into her.

Tiger and The Tiger were eyeing each other coldly just a small distance away. Neither one knew about what Rita did yet.

Which was good news. "Run with me," she said soft but harshly to Yakko as she jumped off of the ball. Yakko followed her, and he saw Runt tagging along as well. Rita galloped as fast as she could before she finally created a time hole ahead. "Tiger! We need you!"

Tiger stopped staring coldly at The Tiger as he heard Rita's voice. "Rita? What are you doing?!" He snarled at The Tiger. He must have had some kind of setup for his poor pets! "I'm coming, Rita!"

The Tiger himself was a bit confused. He didn't bother following them yet. What could they do? There was nothing they could do. Even if they were trying to run away with lightning, it wouldn't do any good any more. He'd just follow them or go after their family.

Still, Tiger took off and quickly gained up with Yakko and the rest of them. "What's going on?" He watched Rita jump into the hole. He watched Runt jump next. He jumped in quickly with Yakko.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere unreachable…**

When they all landed, Tiger quickly ran to Rita. "What's wrong? Rita, simply running away won't do any good. You know that."

"I beg to differ," Rita laughed happily. She pointed at Yakko. "Tiger. He has pink bolts."

Tiger looked over at Yakko and raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Yakko just shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his pink lightning bolts. "Yeah, right here. I always thought you had the same power." He looked around him. Clearly it wasn't Earth anymore. Actually, it strangely looked familiar.

Tiger took a second to realize what that just meant. He slowly cracked a smile. "Paw, Rita." He took out his own sharp claws and seemed to be smiling as he caused his own gash in his skin. Rita gladly shook her injured paw to Tiger's injured hand.

"Ha ha ha!" Tiger was laughing like a warner. "Free. We're really free?" He started to run ahead outside with Rita and Runt running gleefully behind him. He took his shades off and flung them to wherever.

Yakko started to run outside too, and realized where he knew this place from. It was different. There were no Eternals anywhere on it. He didn't see Warner and he didn't see Hope. He looked up at the sky and saw nothing but purple. Not the light shades or the pinks he saw last time he was there. No, he saw dark foreboding purple. Almost black. He strolled ahead further and realized there was some light purple, but it was only a small edge. Just a little bit.

Tiger wasted no time and pointed to a section in the sky. He had the pink. He had the power to finally stop time. He felt out for it… "There!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere new. Reachable, in a way but very few beings knew of it's existence…**

Warner, Hope and Aroma were all scanning the skies nervously. They just disappeared again.

"I can't find them." Warner gave up. "They must have gone to that unreachable place."

"Why?" Aroma was so very confused. "Warner? The Tiger's gonna go after everyone."

"I know. I don't know," Warner whined. He kept staring at the skies. "Oh, changing time is so so bad. It hasn't done anything good for any warner so far."

Hopefully, Yakko and the others were alright. He wouldn't be able to watch them anymore.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere unreachable…**

Yakko felt such a sense of coldness where he was at. He watched as one of the pieces of lightning had just froze when Tiger pointed to it.

"There." Tiger smiled and laughed. "Take that The Tiger. You just wait 'til I get older, then I'll take you on. Until I feel like making your time move, you just stay right there."

"Yeah," Rita laughed in triumph as she started to circle Tiger's legs in happiness. Free. They were free.

"Yeah. Now we can stay here until Tiger's strong enough!" Runt wagged his tail rapidly. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"Hey, uhhh, yo?" Yakko tried to call attention to himself. Surprisingly, Tiger smiled at Yakko. He actually smiled at him. "Hey? What's going on?"

"Where'd you get a pink bolt?" Tiger smiled. "Where'd you get any of them? They've always been wiped out. Only The Tiger has one."

"Warner. Do you know Warner?" Yakko had to ask. He just didn’t understand anything anymore.

"Warner?" Tiger sounded surprised. "Oh, that's right, time's barely moved for you. You'd have access to that, wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean time's barely moved?" Yakko had to ask.

"Look at me," Tiger chuckled. "I'm certainly not something that's only what, been gone for a year from you? I'm not on the same time. I never am." He took his jacket off and flung it on the ground. "You're a past Yakko. Or maybe current and I'm future?" He chuckled. "Time's a funny thing. It all depends on your point of view."

"Why can't Warner sense you here? Where is here?" Yakko asked. It was nice the kid was talking to him at least.

"Where's here? Where the fuck do you think?" Tiger just smiled. "This is where I've spent most of my life, Yakko." He pointed at the sky. "All of that dark purple, is what happened in time." He pointed to the light purple left. "That's pretty much all that's left to come. Shitty, huh?"

Yakko didn't like the sound of that at all. "So, we're at the timestream? In the future, for me?" He looked up at the sky and whined slightly. "That just doesn't look good. This doesn't look good for Warner."

"No, I don't think it was," Tiger agreed. "Too bad. Heard he was a nice guy. It's a real shame the way he and his wife went."

"How?" Yakko whined desperately. "When?"

"When? I don't know specifics, Yakko, it was a long time ago," Tiger said. "And how? Do you really wanna know the gory details?"

"Actually, I…." Yakko's voice slid a bit. "…you can keep that part to yourself." He smiled at Tiger. "So? You're deciding to be nice now?"

"Deciding?" Tiger chuckled. "Yakko, look ahead in the sky. _All_ The Tiger ever wanted was for me to start to hate you. If he realized how much I still wasn't turned, do you know what would have happened?" he laughed. "Oh wait. You do. I was about to get my ass kicked."

"So, you don’t _really_ hate me?" Yakko grinned. "Really? Y-you don't mind I wasn't a real good dad?"

"A real good dad?" Tiger groaned. "Try honesty."

"I don't like those words anymore," Yakko said with a bitter tone, crossing his arms in disapproval.

"You wouldn't fuck off, Yakko, what was I supposed to do?" Tiger asked. "Besides, you could have at the least called me more than kid."

"Oh. Sorry, I just call about everyone kid," Yakko simply replied. "What do you mean by try honesty though?"

"Come on Yakk." Tiger rolled his eyes. "You know as well as I do, I know you do, So stop all this buddy-buddy-shit, alright?"

"Oh." Yakko rocked back on his heels, back and forth. "You mean the father and son thing? Are you thinking it's not real?"

"Known for centuries, Yakko," Tiger admitted. "So? Dad or not a dad, at least Uncle Wakko and Auntie Dottie talked to me. I was just the fucking 'spooky' one to you."

"Okay, maybe I was bit creeped out by you. You were changing and you weren't acting like a warner at all." Yakko smiled. "You don’t seem half as creepy. Other than the music and language, I'd say your okay in my book."

Tiger just chuckled. 'Yeah sure. You still hate me.' "Look, Yakko, it's nothing against you. I've been raised to speak a certain way for four centuries. What the hell do ya expect?" He groaned a little bit. "I'll try and watch my f . . . ffff-freaking mouth. Okay?"

Yakko smiled. "Good kid-oh-Tiger. As long as you try, I'll be happy." He looked at Tiger strangely. "So, how long are you gonna keep him frozen in time?"

"I don't know. I can't unfreeze him until I'm positive I can beat him," Tiger replied. He smiled at Yakko. "You have even more pinks too, it's so amazing."

"What exactly is the difference between using the two?" Yakko asked. "I mean, you still travel through time."

"Yeah, but I can't change time. Purple's don't have the same kind of power," Tiger admitted. "Yakko . . . have you ever seen Groundhog Day?"

"Yeah." Okay, that was a weird question. Yakko looked at him strangely. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Remember how he just lived the day over and over, and no matter what he did, it would just start over again?" Tiger figured that was the easiest way to explain. "My life's kinda like that, except instead of just being trapped in one day, I can be trapped in any day and anywhere. The events I change don't mean anything. I can go anywhere, stick it up, eat all the candy I want and take all the money I want. Then when I leave and I go back, nothing changed at all. It's like an endless record, always the same."

Rita smiled at Yakko. ""The pink lightning actually allows you to interfere. You have the ability to change things like The Tiger has. Like, Tiger just came home and freezed the time The Tiger was in." Rita laughed. She looked at Yakko a little closer. "Wait. So why haven't you done anything?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering that too." Tiger looked over at Yakko. "How come? Surely the idea has struck you."

"Whatever I change in the past, changes the future," Yakko warned, "and I don't think you're getting the point of that yet. You ever notice that strange sky no matter where you go to?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Been around for, wow, how long has it been around?" Tiger tried to think.

"That's the gaping hole that's just getting bigger and bigger. The more you change time, the bigger it gets. If I change too much, I'll end the universe," Yakko whined. "Get it now?"

"Oh." Tiger sighed. "Wow, that's f . . . not fantastic. Great." He groaned. "So what, everything we do is just making it bigger?"

"Well, Warner said when I travel by myself I'm changing things. When I travel with The Tiger, I'm not." Yakko just groaned "Now, I just don't know. I'm positive he didn't know everything now. So how?" Yakko looked over at Tiger. "How did The Tiger find this place? Was he the one to . . . well, 'off' Warner?"

Tiger shook his head. "No. There's someone else. Someone I've never met, but The Tiger did."

"…" It was starting to come together. Waryes just disappeared to a place that Warner couldn't reach. He couldn't reach The Tiger. He couldn't reach Tiger for the longest time. Was it because he was standing in the same place? Yakko looked up at the timestream and tried to sense Aroma. She was supposed to be with them.

Not one sensation. So, the timestream showed you everything, except where it was located. Yakko's ears drooped. Yeah, he knew who it was. It made perfect sense now. Everything made perfect sense. "Waryes."

"What?" Tiger looked at Yakko. "You've met him?"

"No. His own brother?" Yakko felt sick to his stomach. That's why. "I kinda figured this place was immune to time or something."

Tiger couldn't help but give him a quirky look. "Sure, yeah. Uhh, how old am I?" he chuckled. "No, this is just the rock waaaaay out in the middle of nowhere that is next to the time stream. That's all."

Yakko walked around, observing the ground. "There's no more Eternals."

"Only a couple. Eternals only reproduce nearest to the timestream. Same for those little wiggly things in the ground," Tiger groaned. "There's probably one or two bunches around if you look real hard, but the stream ain't half as lively as it used to be. Gets less lively everyday. But, hey, everything ends some time." He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know when though. Could be a year, could be ten years. Maybe one millennium. I don't see it going much further than that, and I don't want to go that far to find out."

"No one else was there with Warner and his wife, right?" Yakko asked nervously. "I mean, it was just them?"

"Why? I don't really remember anymore. I think there might have been. I don't know, my memory gets fuzzy sometimes," Tiger admitted. "Then, it just becomes crystal clear."

'Fuzzy? His memory was fuzzy? It would clear up later? That didn't sound good, that meant something was changing. "Tiger, your mom and a-a new little family member you never met is there"

"What?" Tiger just looked at him wide-eyed. "Why?"

"Safety?" Yakko whined weakly. "Crap, that's not a safe place then. I got to get them out. But then, how? I can't just walk up to Warner and say 'hey, your brother's about to come by and say hello. Can I have Aroma and Wakko's little girl'?"

"Your gonna change things no matter what, Yakko, but you can't let mom get hurt," Tiger said firmly. "Shape up. You've gotta be tough and figure something out."

"Okay, okay. Alright. How did Waryes find it again? If you can't sense it through the timestream because it's so close, then what? How else would he enter the future?"

"Well, the old fashioned way probably," Tiger decided. "It takes a long time to reach here, but if you've got the life span and patience, and Waryes had the life span, he could have entered anywhere at any time. Invested in a real high efficient ship, knowing which way to navigate, bada bing, bada boom." Tiger waved around himself. "For centuries I couldn't get out of here too long. Then, The Tiger always had to drag me back. After awhile, I started to get a mental image of this place when I leaped. I've just been here so long, skipping and feeling through time is so natural. Still. I can only arrive at my time here. I never run into a future or past self."

"Sounds like the timestream safeguards its location," Yakko said. 'Huh. I wonder if it has some sort of consciousness?'

"When would he have wanted to enter?" Tiger had to question. "Was it sporadic or planned?"

"Had to have been after I left, so, 2007 was still fine," Yakko reckoned. "We know he's messed with the past. Everything the past Warner corrected, the future Waryes uncorrected. Yikes. That's how he did it. He didn't have to be super fast, he already knew. "A past and present have been battling? No wonder the universe is tearing itself apart." Yakko looked at his lightning ball. "Then why would Waryes let me keep this ball?"

"By a warners hand." Tiger shook his head sadly. "That's what The Tiger always said that he said. The world would end by a warner's hand."

Yakko pulled out his ball again and looked at it. "Not in anger, just in time correcting?"

"Or anger. I don’t think he cared, as long as a warner was to blame." Tiger fell silent. "As long as a happy and zany warner was the one to destroy the universe. I don't think he cares which experiment works, as long as one does."

Yakko set the ball down on the ground. He was still just an experiment? Him and Warner and everyone? "So what? We are really screwed? If I keep using this, I guess I'll be the one to end everything?"

"Well, don't use it then." Tiger looked up. "The Tiger's trapped right now. We'll figure out something."

"Something? Aroma could be in trouble though," Yakko reminded him. He looked at his ball. "It's risky."

"Life's just a gigantic risk, Yakk." Tiger strolled back over to where he flung his shades and put them back on. "You just got to do what your heart tells you."

"Ha. That's easy for you to say!" Yakko whined. "I _want_ to get Dot out. I want to get Wakko out of the horrible place he's in. I don't want to just be somebody's pawn. I want the future I was supposed to have!"

Tiger understood Yakko's feelings. "This life sucked for you. Sorry. Heh, wish I could say I wanted the future meant for me too. Can't really say that though, can I?"

"Yeah, then you would never have been born." Yakko sighed. "Can't argue with that."

"This is my only way," Tiger said. "If I were you though, I'd go get what matters most. The universe will eventually end, live it the way you want."

"Yeah, and then just become non-existent? I don't think so," Yakko disagreed.

"Alright then, let mom die," Tiger said. "Just sit and wait here until the end finally comes." He smiled. "I've got some candy stashed in the back if you want some. I usually just sleep with some blankets, but I guess you can use them 'til you can get some."

"No can do. I'm not staying in this limbo," Yakko said. "You're right, but I can't go charging in."

"Then go back and tell her. Tell her she has to get out of that place when she can't see you anymore through the lightning visions." Tiger smiled. "Make sure you're not around. That shouldn't affect too much, right?"

"Then, she'd be looking for a way off with Wakko's girl?" Yakko smiled. "Hey, you're pretty smart, Tiger."

"Eh. Well, I don't like to brag," Tiger chuckled. "Do you know where to show up at?"

"Somewhere when I'm not around," Yakko decided. "It'd be nice if I could travel with The Tiger for this."

"You can have some purple bolts if you want." Tiger pulled out his own little ball. "You'll interact for a little while. They'll remember for a little while but not long though, not without..." He sighed. "This is really important. I've got to." He strolled away for a second and looked around for some of the few eternals. He grabbed a few of them. "Take these with you and make sure one of them gets them, okay? They aren't half as powerful, they're sort of hybrids of the originals now. You guys stick around each other enough, it probably won't wear off of you guys if you share the flowers."

"Good point," Yakko agreed. He took the flowers and looked at the purple sky. It wasn't half as pretty as it was in Warner's time. "It looks so different now."

"Probably has something to do with that strange sky space everywhere," Tiger said. "Come to think of it, I don't know how long the sky has looked this way." He looked over at Yakko and gave him his purple ball. "Keep both on you, you never know which one you need." Yakko nodded his head and took the purple filled lightning ball. "Come back really soon." Tiger said, a bit of worry in his voice. He looked up into the sky. "You could see her at night. I don't know if that's the best time though."

"Talk about being a creep, Zenny would kill me," Yakko said. "There's gotta be another place." He kept sensing something strange over and over the more he looked for a safe place with Aroma. "Some place. Are you getting a weird feeling in your belly? Not the unusual sensation, something really weird?"

Tiger stared at Yakko. "Is it more of a sick 'I'm gonna hurl' feeling?"

"Yeah," Yakko groaned. "That'd be it."

"Something changed then. You must have changed something at some point." He looked up at the sky. "It's interference, you interfered to stop something?"

"Interfered?" Yakko whined. "What else is new?"

"No, your _future_ self did something probably." Tiger smiled at Yakko. "Time catches up to everyone. Your future self is now _your_ self. You're destined to interfere into something soon." Nope. Yakko didn't quite get it. "Your past self probably fucked up the timestream and it's calling you to get your ass back there and fix it," Tiger tried to explain again.

"Oh, that cleared it up." Yakko looked at his purple ball. Maybe the purple is why The Tiger's destiny always fit in the timestream? "Purple has a purpose after all."

"Yeah, The Tiger travels with both. Sometimes he uses pink, and sometimes purple," Tiger commented. "Just open your ball, your stomach's already found your destiny."

'Yeah and if I don't I'll be throwing up my destiny,' Yakko thought to himself. He quickly opened Tiger's purple ball. 'Let's see where I'm supposed to go.'


	61. 56: Fixing A Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakko's World, of course it would turn up eventually. You can find it at https://youtu.be/x88Z5txBc7w

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Fifty-Six: Fixing A Mistake

**Anima…1994.**

Yakko groaned as he felt himself land. He had no idea where he was at.

"No!"

'Wakko and Dot?' Yakko started to slowly get up.

"Do not interrupt! This was his choice! If you interrupt, both of you will go to jail for 50 years!"

'Warner law?' Yakko recognized those rough words.

"Don’t do anything stupid sibs! I just couldn't . . . keep trying I guess. And uhhh, give my best to the new-"

Yakko knew exactly where he was at. 'Oh no. No, I interrupted this?' He thought back to the strange comments the others were saying. He had been too groggy and happy he was back in 2007 to care. Groggy, he was groggy? He looked around and quickly moved over to the darkest corner he could. Oh yeah, he knew where he was. 1994, right before Zenny remembered who he really had been. Yep, he was inside the suits' vehicle where his past self was about to come.

Yakko watched as the doors opened. Fortunately, his past self had had his eyes closed. He just walked in and was shut in. He felt too miserable to open his eyes. Still, that wouldn't save the present Yakko for long. 'Oh crap! What if I see myself? What do I do?' He looked down at his satchel. His past self had already been drained by the suits and the situation. 'Ouch. Sorry myself.'

Yakko wacked his past self with the satchel filled with cookies. 'Whoah. Talk about beating yourself up over a situation,' he chuckled. He pulled a power cookie from his satchel and stared at it hesitantly. 'Friend or foe, I really don't have much choice. I know what's outside those doors.' He quickly ate the cookie then buckled his satchel back. It was up to him. He flung the doors open.

Actually, the doors almost fell off the hinges. That was a powerful cookie! Yakko saw strange expressions on Dot and Wakko's face. He saw Zenny looking desperately at an Eternal. Then, he saw Aroma being pulled to Florgy. "O-oh-oh. What do we have here. Oh no, no. I don't think so." He gently hopped out and ran over to Aroma. "You're not going anywhere."

Aroma just looked strangely at Yakko. He seemed different somehow. Didn't he just have the stuffing knocked out of him before?

Yakko pulled on the rope she was being dragged with. "Back off. I don't have time to deal with this. Literally speaking here."

"You back off! It's already agreed!" Florgy yelled angrily. He didn't know how Yakko got so powerful again, but he didn't care. "Aroma is mine!"

"Because of some contract?" Yakko scoffed. "I've gone through way worse for her. You better renounce that contract or you're gonna regret it."

Wakko and Dot just stared with dropped jaws.

"Sir, we will not repeat-"

Yakko held his hand out to quiet the suit, but instead had actually somehow blasted him backward. "?!" He looked at his hand. With a wave of his hand, he just took down a suit. 'Had a feeling they wouldn't be a biggie.' The other suits were all starting to gather around Yakko with great caution.

Aroma just stared at Yakko. "Yakko, what's going on?"

He looked back at Aroma. 'She's still just as pretty.' His mind wandered back to their romping fun kiss before The Tiger interrupted. She had wanted a decent kiss back then. Well, now wasn't the time or place. With the way everything had been going though, who cared if it wasn't the time or place anymore though? Who knew when he'd get another chance? Yakko pulled her close to him and gave her a deep kiss. It wasn't the decent kiss she wanted, but it was something he needed at the moment.

"Get off of her! She's-"

Yakko just tilted Aroma over while he kissed her and gave a small wave of his hand at Florgy. Florgy flew backwards several feet. Wakko and Dot just stared like zombies. Probably. He was too busy at the moment to pay attention, but he did overhear them.

"Whoah, hey." Dot's voice. "Wakko? Remind me never to make Yakko mad after today."

"You can say that again," Wakko's voice agreed.

Yakko finally lifted Aroma back up. "Listen up. This won't make sense now, but don't ask me to clear this up for you later, I won't understand."

"What?" Aroma looked at him confused.

Yakko leaned closer to her ear. "Just remember, when you can't find me in the lightning anymore, grab Enchantment and get out with Warner and Hope. Tell them I told you they had to!"

Aroma just looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Here." Yakko handed her the Eternals Tiger gave him.

Aroma took one out of the bunch and held it close. "I don't understand."

Wakko and Dot quickly ran over dragging Zenny.

"Yakko, you had more?" Dot said angrily as she took all of the Eternals except the one Aroma kept close to her. She shoved them at Zenny. "Here! Now, remember!"

Aroma put the Eternal away someplace safe as she looked back at Yakko. She didn't understand his meaning, but she would remember his words.

Yakko watched as realization started to hit Zenny finally. He knew what was next. 'They're going back to 2007.' He kept his mouth shut though. He couldn't let them know. He could only change so much. With everyone concentrating on Zenny, he quickly made his own escape.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Tiger's home…**

Tiger was watching Rita and Runt sleeping in their old bed peacefully. Those two never missed a moment to catch some shuteye. He looked back behind him when he heard Yakko come back. "And?"

"I told her," Yakko smiled. "She should be fine now." Yakko looked over at the timestream. "Tiger, do you really not know what Warner was talking about? With making you little again?"

"I don't know." Tiger shrugged. "Even if there was, would anything be any different?"

"I don't know. I always figured that's what I had to do though." Yakko gave him a hopeful smile. "Are you sure there's no way to do that?"

"There's nothing Yakko, alright?" Tiger groaned. "I don't understand what Warner was talking about, and there's no way to make me little again."

Yakko kicked some of the loose rock on the planet. Now what? "So." He rocked back and forth on his heels in boredom. "What exactly do you do here?"

"Mostly play," Tiger said. "Instruments, tag, whatever I can." He stood up and started to run. Yakko followed him at his own steady run. They ran over the ground, over hills, wherever their feet took them until Tiger stopped. "Here." Tiger gestured to a mound of entertainment. "This is pretty much any material thing I've ever had. Help yourself."

Yakko strolled over to the pile and looked around. Guitars, saxophones, at least a hundred paddleballs, comics, Animaniacs merchandise of every kind, movies, stereos, everything was there! "Big on Animaniacs, huh?" Yakko smiled proudly.

"Well, you guys were in it," Tiger chuckled. "You guys tore it up back then!"

"Yeah, we did 'tear it up'," Yakko said. He strolled over to a grand white piano. "Hey, hey. Now that's what I call taste. You play?"

"I play everything." Tiger grinned. "Why?"

"What do you play?" Yakko sat down at the piano. He looked through the music that was on the piano in surprise. "Chopin? Beethoven?" He blinked. "Didn't picture you for classical."

"Whatever's got the feels," Tiger simply replied.

Yakko played a couple of notes to see how in tune the instrument was. "This is what you've been doing for the past three and a half centuries? How often did you get out to see anyone else?"

"Besides The Tiger?" Tiger sighed. "Not often."

Yakko continued to play. The kid actually had a bit of a funny bone, it just wasn't developed as much as it should have been. "Hey. Knock-knock."

"Who's there?" Tiger answered.

Now Tiger would play with him, but he couldn't think of a good joke worthy for the moment. "Uhhh, shoot."

"Shoot who?" Tiger asked.

"Shoot, I forgot an exact joke," Yakko chuckled. He started playing an old Animaniacs song on the piano. He had only meant to play, but Tiger went ahead and started to sing.

"~I am the very model of a cartoon individual, my animations comical, unusual and whimsical. I'm quite adapt at funny gags, comedic theories I have read. From wicked puns and stupid jokes to anvils that drop on your head!~"

Yakko stopped playing in surprise. "Hey, you know that old song?"

"I know all your old songs," Tiger said proudly. "I've been stuck here for centuries, what do you think I did all day?" He started to climb up a nearby tree and hung upside down. "Everything from your classics to two liners, I know it all. Go ahead, quiz me."

Yakko didn't need to quiz him, it was obvious Tiger knew a ton. "You're a lot different than I originally pictured you Tiger."

Tiger pulled a frame out of nowhere and put it in front of his face. "How'd you picture me? Like this?"

Yakko smiled. Yeah, he had a funny bone alright. "Hmm…"

Tiger recognized that look. "Don't think so hard, you'll bust a gasket. Then that'll cost you seeing as there's no repair men anywhere near here." Yakko was still giving him a funny look. "What?"

"Nothing." Still, Yakko couldn't stop staring. 'Maybe he really is mine?'

"What?" Tiger whined. "Now what?"

"Did The Tiger ever tell you that you weren't mine?" Yakko had to ask.

Tiger frowned. "Back to that? Does it really matter?"

"I don't know," Yakko admitted. "I'm Aroma's male though, so I'm still your dad either way."

"Well, that's great. If you flip a peanut butter and jelly sandwich over, then it's still a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Tiger chuckled.

Yakko laughed too. "So, I bet you know all my songs then too?"

"Sure!" Tiger commented. "Know them all really well."

"Oh yeah? Even my hardest song ever?" Yakko smiled. He started to play on the piano. "~United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru;  
Republic Dominican; Cuba, Caribbean; Greenland; El Salvador too.  
Puerto Rico, Colombia, Venezuela, Honduras, Guyana and still  
Guatemala, Bolivia then Argentina and Ecuador, Chile, Brazil!  
Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda, Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan.  
Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname and French Guiana, Barbados and Guam."

Tiger laughed and took over singing.

"~Norway and Sweden and Iceland and Finland and Germany (now in one  
piece)!  
Switzerland, Austria, Czechia, Slovakia, Italy, Turkey and Greece!  
Poland, Roumania, Scotland, Albania, Ireland, Russia, Oman  
Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq and Iran.  
There're Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan, both Yemens, Kuwait and  
Bahrain!  
The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium and Portugal; France, England,  
Denmark and Spain!~" Tiger grinned as he flipped out of the tree.

'Hey, he's pretty good!' Yakko thought to himself. He jumped on top of the piano and went a capella.

"~India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan, Thailand, Nepal and Bhutan.  
Kampuchea; Malaysia; then Bangladesh, Asia; and China; Korea; Japan.  
Mongolia, Laos and Tibet, Indonesia, the Philippine Islands, Taiwan.  
Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand, then Borneo and Vietnam.~"

Tiger ran over and jumped on the piano himself. "~Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola, Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana!  
Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia, Guinea, Algeria, Ghana!~"

Yakko and him both laughed as they started to do the little dance Yakko did when he first did that song. Then, they both finished the song together in a perfect harmonious tune.

"~Burundi, Lesotho and Malawi, Togo, the Spanish Sahara is gone!  
Niger, Nigeria, Chad and Liberia, Egypt, Benin and Gabon.  
Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya and Mali, Sierra Leone and Algier.  
Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya, Cameroon, Congo, Zaire.  
Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar, Rwanda, Mahore and  
Cayman.  
Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia …  
Crete, Mauritania!  
Then Transylvania!  
Monaco, Liechtenstein, Malta and Palestine,  
Fiji, Australia, Sudan!~"

They both started laughing at the end.

"That was perfect! No one's sung it that well besides me," Yakko couldn't help but laugh. "You're good, Kid!"

"What do ya expect, momma was a natural singer." Tiger said proudly.

Yakko didn't know what to say to that. He just looked at Tiger up and down. He looked too much like him, sounded too much like him.

"Oh yeah, you ever watch her in her past? She was awesome. She really knew how to rock the joint. Day in and day out, day in and day out, day in and day out, that's all she did for awhile until she got a steady job. Did she ever tell ya? You can watch her past self in the timestream, she was really awesome and keeping it real back then!" Tiger grinned at Yakko.

"Yeah sure, she was 'keeping it real'," Yakko said. He could clearly tell where Tiger had spent his time growing up besides just the rock they were on. "You keep saying no one remembers when you leave an area, right? Have you seen anyone else?"

Tiger smiled sadly. "She grew up real pretty, didn’t she? I've managed to talk to her a couple times, but she never remembers. I could give her an Eternal, but she doesn't need to remember me. I put her through way too much. I put them all through way too much."

"What exactly do you know?" Yakko asked. He had to watch his footsteps. He didn't want to say anything Tiger wasn't ready for.

"I know I kidnapped myself," Tiger admitted. "No need to worry about that, Yakko. I know a lot. I've seen a ton. I've been to that future, it's not pretty." He leaned back on the piano and stared straight up into the sky. "It was hard to swallow at first, but I know it's the way it is."

"We're changing things left and right." Yakko leaned back on the piano and stared into the sky as well. "We'll find a way to save the universe."

"Yeah, sure." Tiger didn't sound too happy. "I know. The universe will be saved when I die."

"No," Yakko disagreed.

"Face it, I'm the one who's supposed to bring about the end," Tiger said. "I just don't want to go quietly into the night." He frowned. "I'll go kicking and screaming and do my best to bring my other self down before it's too late."

"He's not really you," Yakko said, trying to cheer Tiger up. "He's a waryes."

"Yeah, but I'm the coward deep inside of him who doesn't care. I know," Tiger reminded him.

"There's gotta be another way." Yakko tried to smile confidently. "Okay?"

"What? Make me a little warner? That still don't make sense, Yakko." Tiger groaned. "What good would it do?"

"I don't know, but anything's worth a try," Yakko answered back. "There must be something to how the scientists made you change. You heard the same thing over and over."

Tiger frowned. "I knew it. I knew something fishy happened that one time. You were in the cell with me, weren't you?" he sat back up. "You stopped me, almost got whatever kid I was assigned to beat up killed, and then you just left. You did, didn't you?"

"I couldn't change the past. Not without changing the future," Yakko reminded him. "There's so much I want to do. I want to get Wakko and Dot back. I want to get Aroma and Zenny. I want to get the kids back. I want to go home to our water tower and just live happily ever after. Why is that so hard to get?"

Tiger didn't say anything back. There was nothing he could say. Yakko and him were at a standstill. He couldn't leave The Tiger frozen in time forever without making the universe rip apart. If he went back though, then that was it. It would be pretty much the final showdown.

Yakko was still thinking in different terms. He didn't understand how to make Tiger little again. Warner sounded like it was a sure thing. What was he missing? "I feel like yuck again." Yakko's belly made a strange groan.

"Welcome to time travel," Tiger said. "Destiny wants you somewhere again."

"Well, can destiny give it a rest?" Yakko whined. "I've already done destiny a favor today."

"If you ignore it, the feeling just gets worse," Tiger reminded him. '"I know. I was really busy running with my life, but that little stunt back there with Florgy made me have to interrupt." He groaned. "Letting Florgy have mom, that wasn't having good repercussions on time, I can tell you that." He stood up. "I had wondered at the time why the guy was flat on the ground when I arrived."

Yakko looked over at Tiger. "You mean, you _really_ had to stop him?"

"What? Did you think you could just change the past and run away without changing anything?" Tiger frowned. "That took some effort to undo. A ton of Eternals I really didn't want to waste." He shrugged his shoulders. "The paper and the events are gone, but Florgy knows in the back of his mind what happened."

"Florgy," Yakko groaned. "What a pain that guy was." He yawned. "I wish I could rest first, but not the way my tummy's going."

"Once you get where you need to go, you'll feel better." Tiger reminded him. "I'll see you later, just remember to come back."

Yakko nodded and stood back up. He pulled both the pink and purple lightning balls out. He didn't know which one was calling to him. "Ohhh…" He groaned. "This feels horrible!"

"Yeah, it ain't nice," Tiger commented. "If you do something bad to the timestream and stay near it, you've gotta expect it," he smiled. "Why do you think The Tiger does his best to minimize his involvement with you guys? Well, when he stayed here with me. He was sick for about the whole first year. Still got real bad belly aches now and again. Heh, served him right!"

"It doesn't make sense though. When I mess with the past, the rip just gets bigger," Yakko protested. "Why would it want to hurt itself?"

"Are you positive it's because your changing the past?" Tiger had to ask. "Are you absolutely sure it's not ripping because you won't fix the damage? Or maybe, it's just time for everything to end?"

"I don't know anymore," Yakko whined weakly.

"Either way, it's calling to you. It wants something," Tiger replied. "All you can do is what you can do."

"Good philosophy," Yakko smiled. "Well, whatever. As long as this bellyache will just go away." He groaned. "I'm really starting to hate time travel. From here to there and there to here! Eh!"

Tiger brought over a couple of Eternals. "Here, I don't know where you're going." He handed them to Yakko. "Be careful. I don't know which lightning is calling to you, so don't associate with your past self or any of your friends. Understand?" Yakko nodded. "Take care Yakk. I'll see ya when I see ya. Just don’t get lost, alright?" Tiger chuckled.

Yakko nodded again. He'd do his best to stay out of the way. Now, where was he going to go? He opened up both balls and closed his eyes . . .


	62. 57: If I Did, It Wouldn't Be From You

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Fifty Seven: If I Did, It Wouldn't Be From You

**Anima 2007…**

"Okay, no need to meet them then."

Yakko looked around himself. He recognized his surroundings, he was in his family's house. More specifically his dad's bedroom. 'What am I doing here?'

"No, they demanded to see you right away. Sorry, Yakko. I don't know how they are going to take it."

Yakko heard Wakko's voice in the other room. 'That sounds familiar. Okay, where am I in time?'

"Yeah. You just never know. My luck goes out to you buddy."

'Zenny's voice? Okay, I knew Zenny and I'm at my parents house. Oh yeah, about to 'meet' Aroma's family.' Yakko groaned, that hadn't been fun at all.

"Yaddy? Are you okay?"

Yakko chuckled softly. 'Yaddy. It's Caress.' He recognized that little voice anywhere.

"Yaddy? What's she mean Junior?"

"Well…it's a name she picked up. For some reason."

"But I told you why. Yaddy? Remember? You said you were our daddy but you weren't ready to be a daddy. So Yaddy is like daddy, but not? Remember?"

Yakko had to laugh just a bit. He _missed_ Caress.

"Yeah, yeah. I do. Caress? Let's be quiet now, okay?"

"Daddy but not? Yakko? Can we talk for a second?"

"You know, I'd love to but I have an appointment to probably get the stuffing knocked out of me at Aroma's families place, so I'll have to take a raincheck. Good to see you!"

Yakko stood and listened. 'Is that what I was supposed to do? Talk to dad?'

"They look like a family of ducks, don't they?"

"I heard that!"

Yakko knew that he probably had to talk to his dad. That's what the timestream wanted? 'All the aches, just for a talk? Ugh.' He crawled out the window to make sure the coast was clear. 'Well, now that I think about it, he never mentioned that talk ever again. Maybe the purple ball brought me here?' He went around front and made sure he looked exactly the same as he did that day. All he was missing was the 'ducks' behind him. He walked in as naturally as he could.

His mom was on the couch discussing something with Zenny and Dot. Wakko was probably in the kitchen. He heard movement coming from his dad's room. He went over and opened the door.

His dad was humming and hanging up his work clothes nicely in the closet. He turned around and smiled. "Hey there. Back already?"

"Well, I changed my mind," Yakko smiled. "I'll go after we have a talk."

"Oh? Okay." Yakko Senior finished hanging up his clothes. "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling? Oh, I've been better," Yakko admitted.

Yakko Senior turned around and looked at Yakko. "You okay? Fatherhood's a real new experience. I've got a couple pointers for you."

"Okay." Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "Watcha got?"

"Well, this is new to you but it's new to your kids too." Yakko Sr. smiled at him. "So give them a break, alright? Your little girl explained the whole yaddy situation and you wanted to silence her." He chuckled. "It's obvious how uncomfortable you are with fatherhood. Still, if your little girl is anything like your female . . ." he laughed. "I'd encourage her to talk. Otherwise, she might grow up to be way too shy."

"Nice observation." Yakko had to agree. His dad was right, the future Caress was way too quiet. "What else?"

Yakko Senior closed his closet and looked at Yakko. "Your little boy is different. Not just physically, there's something strange going on with him. He's really scared of something."

"Yeah, I know," Yakko agreed. "He'll get better."

"I'm sure he will, but whatever rough spot he is in, you should stay closer to him," Yakko Senior said. "Everything's new to him too, and that boy could really use some guidance. Understand?"

"…" Yakko blinked. His dad knew? His dad had told him he should stay close to him? "How did you sense that? I didn't notice a thing when I was in-when I'm in that position."

His father looked at him a bit strangely. He must have noticed Yakko's diction fell off for a second. "It's not surprising. Look, I know you have a lot to deal with. The scientist thing, the new female to get used to, a little baby, a little girl, a new one on the way…it's a lot, I know! Still, I can tell your completely ignoring your boy. A little bit of attention here and there wouldn't hurt. And what is with this Tiger name?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's what the scientists called him." Yakko was listening very intently to his father. Geez, he really could have used the advice a lot earlier.

"Well, have you talked to your female about changing names? Were they all named like that?" Yakko Senior asked. "If they were, you need to change them all. Break ties with this 'experiment' mentality they might have. Find something that works for all of them. It's one of those things you really need to talk about with Aroma."

"Yeah. I'll do that," Yakko replied. He remembered that conversation when Aroma wanted to change names before. They were even using it for their competition.

"At the very least, you have to change your boy's name." Yakko's father smiled. "He should be Yakko Junior the 24th! It's a family tradition, are you going to break it?"

"Well, at the time-in this time . . ." Yakko was fumbling it all up. "He doesn't act like a Yakko would."

"So? Yakko the 15th hardly ever spoke." Yakko Senior laughed. "His name was just ironic! Still, it's family tradition. He's your son you know."

"I think," Yakko said quickly. "He might. He looks like me, but after everything that's happened and if you factor in what he thinks…he can be so alike and so different."

"Sounds typical." Yakko Senior replied. "What, you think you're a perfect model of me?"

"Guess not," Yakko admitted. "You were a lot better at being a dad than I am."

Yakko Senior coughed a little suspiciously. "Sure."

"What?" Yakko quirked an eyebrow at his dad. "You were always a good dad."

"Most of your life." Yakko Senior grinned strangely.

"What do you mean? What are you hiding?" Yakko frowned. "Dad? Dad, don't hide stuff. You have no clue how many things I've had hidden from me!"

"What?" Yakko Senior whined. "You were born, it was the greatest day of my life, the end! There! Hey, go back to Aroma already, you've wasted way too much time here."

Yakko watched as his father made a quick escape out the door. He looked at his purple lightning ball. Once he visited, no one would remember without leaving at least an Eternal with someone. Perfect. He knew where he wanted to go next, and the last thing he wanted to do was screw that time up. He opened the hatch on the purple ball.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anima four centuries ago.

Yakko walked into the warner local hangout his dad always said he visited. He looked around for him. Yakko Sr. was drinking a geyser just a few feet away. Yakko quickly grabbed a seat. Well, at least with purple lightning if he screwed anything up, it wouldn't matter. He just wanted to see what really happened. He had a sneaking suspicion his dad was lying about something.

Yakko Sr. belched as he finished off his geyser. "Hey, hey! Wakko!"

Toner, Dot and Wakko's father, sat down next to his old friend. "Hi there! What's up? Whatcha drinking tonight?"

"Nothing serious, just a little geyser." Yakko Sr. stretched.

Yakko watched with interest. Wakko Sr. had been nicknamed Toner shortly after Dot was born. She was his 'precious little girl' and he became very defensive to anyone who messed with her. After his dad used it a couple times, it just stuck.

"Want another? I'll buy!" Wakko Sr. smiled and waved a wiggle at someone. "Two geysers," He smiled when he saw someone new walk through the door. "Oh, three geysers."

"No geyser."

Yakko Sr. turned around and saw Honesty. "Hi there! Watcha doing here?" He quickly got up and sneaked behind her pulling her close. "Didja miss me that much?"

Honesty wasn't looking too thrilled. "Yakko, we need to talk. Now."

"Okay, talk." Yakko Sr. sat back down and grabbed the geyser that just arrived. He clinked it with his friend's drink.

"I don't think it should be here." Honesty didn't look happy at all. Not a bit.

"Then where, at your parents?" Yakko Sr. groaned. "Oh, I hate going over there."

'Wait.' Yakko frowned as he watched his dad. 'I thought they had a place of their own before they had me?'

"Do I have to?" Yakko Senior whined.

"Hi, Yakko!"

Yakko Senior turned around and smiled at another girl that just showed up. "Hey there!"

"Hey there?" Honesty asked him. "Did you just tell her 'hey there?' How do you know her?"

"What?" Yakko Senior looked at her innocently. "You said yourself we were just fooling around."

Yakko's mouth completely dropped to the floor. He had to pick it back up and shook his head in disbelief. 'Just fooling around?!'

"Well, we're not fooling around anymore!" Honesty yelled at him. She glared at the other woman. "Beat it!"

Yakko Sr. groaned. "Honestly, Honesty, quit." He smiled over at her. "You're not much fun anymore, I want to completely break up. Hey Trella, come back!" He shouted at the other warner.

"What?!" Yakko couldn't help but shout. Everyone stared at him a couple seconds before getting back to their lives. 'Dad was going to break up with her? Just because she wouldn't let him fool around?'

"You don't get a choice anymore." Honesty was starting to lose it. "I can't believe I fell for you, Yakko! I can't believe I did that with you!"

Yakko Sr. suddenly got quiet. He raised his finger to his lips to hush her. "Alright, okay. Okay."

"Ohhh . . . " Wakko Sr. just looked at Yakko knowingly. "Oh you didn't?!"

"Shutup!" Yakko Sr. whined. "Okay . . . " He smiled as sweetly to Honesty as he could. "We just got a little carried away in our fun. I didn't mean to make a solid commitment to that."

"Yakko, you’re a hound dog!" Honesty yelled at him angrily as she grabbed his geyser and threw it in his face. "Congratulations dog, you've created a puppy! Meet me out back!" Honesty angrily marched out of the hangout and slammed the door.

Yakko Sr. blinked. "What did she mean?" He looked over at his friend Wakko nervously. "Wakko?" He whined slightly. "Uhh…y-you don't think?"

"That she just meant you're gonna be a dad?" Wakko sat way back in his seat. "I don't think there's any other meaning behind that. 'Congratulations dog, you've created a puppy'." He shook his head in pity. "Sorry. Why'd you go and do something so stupid?"

"I don't know!" Yakko Sr. sat down and started to conk his head on the table. "She was into it and it felt right. It was fun! It was too much fun." He grabbed his head. "Aaaaaahhh! This is the worst day of my entire life!"

'Gee, dad . . .' Yakko was growling to himself. 'You always told me it was the best day not the worst. You were barely into mom?' Now he knew why his parents were obsessed with the concept of 'too much fun'.

"Okay, okay. Deep breath!" Yakko Sr. was trying to breathe in and out. "Alright. They can't do Lovers Loburn if they can't find me, right?"

"It's hard to escape, Yakko," Wakko Sr. warned him as he shook his own drink around. "I think you have to accept it."

"No! I don't wanna be some daddy!" Yakko Sr. groaned. "I don't wanna hear 'daddy! daddy!' wherever I go! I don't want a whole family to follow me around! Oh, this is so bad! There's no way I can keep coming here, they won't let babies inside!

"I don't know. Maybe your Yakko, Jr. or little Honesty will be small enough to stuff somewhere?" His friend offered. "Once it's not a baby anymore though, it'll be harder. You wanna borrow my wacky sack?"

"No, that's the least of my worries." Yakko Sr. groaned. "I don't want a kid. I don't want it, I don't want it, I don’t want it!"

"If you did the crime, you gotta do the time," Wakko Sr. warned him.

"I could go somewhere deserted with no contact." Yakko Sr. began to think. "They'd never find me, right?"

"Yakko! You have to take care of Honesty now," Wakko Sr. scolded him. "There's no choice. You're having a baby."

"I gotta go find work," Yakko Sr. groaned. "To support the thing and Honesty. Her parents are gonna wanna kill me. My parents are gonna want to kill me. It's the end of life as we know it." He slammed his head on the table. "Except for the one that shouldn't have started."

Yakko stood up and walked out. He'd seen enough. He'd seen plenty. Heck, he was a much better dad! Wanting to leave Honesty? Trying to figure out how to get him into a bar? 'He was the worst dad ever!' He stopped outside and thought about his past. 'He was always there for me though. He always seemed to love mom. I remember him being a really good dad.' He went through the darkness where no one could see him. 'Why was that talk so important though? Why did the timestream want me there for that?' He continued walking for a little while before he stopped. "Is it trying to tell me something? How to be a good dad? Why would that matter?" He looked into the dark section of the sky. It was getting even bigger. "Tiger keeps saying it doesn't matter, but the stuff they said when he was younger. The stuff? On the recording? When they were turning him into a waryes? Is that it?" Yakko's eyes opened wide as he remembered the words. "All that jazz was mostly about me, wasn't it?" He tried to think back, there was a lot on that recording but a lot was focused on him. "Okay, it said his mommy didn't love him. He knew that wasn't true, right? Caress didn't love him? She loved him plenty, he knew that. It was mostly about dad. Dad?" he started to recite some of the most memorable things. "Your father hates you. He will never love you. If he meets you, he'll hate you. He'll see evil within you…"

Wait…

Was that it? "Is it really that simple?" Yakko started to smirk. That had to be it, wasn't it? "They turned him into a waryes using that, so maybe proving it wrong will pop him back into a warner? Which means, he'd be little. I get it now!" Yakko started to skip. "Ha. That's all there is to it. Heck, I'll call him son. I'll be nice. I can do that, it'll be easy. I'll be the best dad around if that's what it takes!" He opened his lightning balls and returned back to his parents place in 2007 on Anima. He took one last look around to make sure all he was missing was the talk. Then, he went back to where he once had been.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tiger's home…**

Tiger was busy playing with his paddleball and leaning back in a lounge chair when he heard Yakko come back. "What is it?" The guy looked like he just won the lottery.

"Nothing, Yakko Junior."

Tiger was so surprised by that comment, he immediately tried to stand up, but ended up falling off the chair. 'Oh, smooth.' "What?"

"Yakko Junior." Yakko went over and helped Tiger up. "Tiger's a nice name, but that facility did give it to you."

"I like Tiger," Tiger growled at Yakko. He pulled his hand away. "Besides, I'm not your real son. You just got stuck with my mom."

"You do look a lot like me though. I don't know. The more I think about it, the more I think you are my son." Yakko grinned happily. "Yep. The way you sing, the way you talk, I'm sure of it!" He grabbed the fallen paddle. "Why don't you show me how good you are now?"

Tiger was just giving Yakko a bizarre look. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just being a good dad, son." Yakko handed Tiger the paddleball. "There ya go, Junior."

"Quit it. Gah, Yakko? I'm the fucking Tiger!" Tiger yelled angrily. "What is wrong with you? I mess up your entire life, don't act like you don't . . . like you don't . . ."

"What? Hate you?" Yakko asked innocently. "Ah, Kid. I mean Tiger. I mean Junior." He hit his head, he had to get better at this. "It was bad what happened, but that wasn't you. I already told you once, that wasn't you. It's that thing inside you."

"Which is still there," Tiger reminded him.

"I can't even tell though, son," Yakko said. "Really. Ya seem like an average warner."

"I'm not a warner, I'm a waryes." Tiger groaned. "Even if I seem fine, it's still there. I always keep a lock on it, but it's there."

"How son?" Yakko smiled.

Tiger rolled his eyes. What was up with him? "Eternals. Eternals battle it." He gestured out toward one of the few Eternals in view. "One every ten years. It's an expensive diet."

"Diet? You have to eat them?" Yakko was surprised.

"And you wonder how my money disappears so fast?" Tiger chuckled. "There's only so many here. Usually, Tiger took me back in the past to eat. Nowadays, I gotta sneak back here every once in awhile to get one." He looked at the Eternal within view. "There getting fewer and fewer. At least I have a pink lightning bolt inside of me now."

"Yeah, why'd you do that?" Yakko had to ask. "It's not much of a hassle to open a ball."

"It is when you're running," Tiger disagreed.

"Oh. Good point. Son." Yakko grinned. "You're smart, I'm proud of you!"

"Will you stop that shit already?!" Tiger snarled at Yakko. "I told you, I know you're not my dad! I don't want a dad! I'm nobody's son, get it through your head!"

"How do you know?" Yakko asked. "Did the Tiger tell you I wasn't? I mean, you were just so different I kind of assumed that-"

"I don't care." Tiger groaned. "Look. We'll get along great, and I'm sure we'll figure something out eventually, but stop with the dad crap. Alright?"

"I'm just . . . trying to guide you," Yakko replied.

"I don't need guidance. And if I did, it wouldn't be from _you,_ " Tiger said. "I don't mean to be harsh, but I've never had a dad and I don't need one now. Alright?"

Yakko couldn’t quite explain it. He had only been trying to get Tiger to think of him as a good dad. He wasn't really feeling it, it was just an acting stint like he used to do on Earth all the time. But Tiger's statement? He _felt_ it.

And it hurt.

Tiger watched as Yakko strolled off. He felt bad about what he said, but the last thing he needed was anymore pretending from Yakko. "Yakko Warner?" Yakko turned back around just in time to catch a beer. Tiger had a beer in his other hand and opened it up. "I just want to be friends. You don't have to be my biological dad to just be my friend, do you? Is friends so bad?"

Yakko smiled. "Nah. Friends isn't bad." Well, it was a start.


	63. 58: Tiger Accepts His Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Fifty Eight: Tiger Accepts His Fate

Tiger and Yakko left The Tiger frozen for a time. They didn't travel anywhere so they couldn't mess anything else up. As long as The Tiger was frozen, nothing would change. His time was frozen, but Yakko and Tiger wouldn't risk anything more. They didn't leave for fear of being spotted by Waryes. They weren't frozen, but they were still at a standstill.

Waryes watched their every move that wasn't at the timestream. If they unfroze Tiger, The Tiger would have to fight and he wasn't ready for it yet. They didn't know how much time really passed as they stayed there. They were just waiting, trying to figure out something.

Unfortunately thinking of brilliant strategies was not a warner's best skill. All they could do was discuss ideas and thoughts. And sing and dance and play. Hey, they were still playful.

Sooner or later though, Yakko would have to rescue everyone. With no night or day, it was hard to judge just how much time had passed by. Needing to know, Yakko finally gathered the courage to take off. He wouldn't mess up with their time yet, in case it was too soon. No, he would visit Scratchy in 2007 once more. Surely, he had made it to Iop and gotten back to Samantha.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth….2007.**

But, that wasn't what Yakko found. "Scratchy?"

"…"

"Scratchy?!" Yakko shook the now old man again. "Scratchy?" He whined. The cookie was only temporary.

"Yakko." Scratchansniff mumbled softly. "Why did you leave me? For so long?"

"Leave?" Yakko said sadly. "Scratchy, I-"

"It's over this time." Scratchansniff started to close his eyes wearily. "We tried. We tried to find you. To get away from him."

"From him?" Yakko growled. "The Tiger? But how, he's frozen!"

"Only one The Tiger." Scratchansniff said sadly. "Time . . . has many . . . "

"Scratchy?" Yakko whined. This wasn't good. What had The Tiger told him? "Where's Samantha? Did you get to her?"

Scratchy slowly nodded his head. "She looked so sad before she saw me." He started to smile slightly. "She vas so happy to see me. She told me everything, und I told her everything . . . and . . ."

"And?" Yakko pressed.

Scratchansniff started to get off the chair and headed to a room. Yakko followed closely.

He heard crying.

Scratchansniff opened the door to a room. "She could only take so much. How I even survived. How he survived."

Yakko's ears started to droop. " . . . Scratchansniff."

"He's over four months old now, and she'll never see him." Scratchansniff started to go over to a crib. "Yakko, I know you have been traveling in time." He growled just a bit. "Why did you stay away for sooo long?"

"I-I didn't," Yakko had to explain. "You know, 2 years can go by in two seconds! But really, I haven't been-"

"I don't want to hear it," Scratchansniff yelled at him. "Just go! Get out! Bad things only happen when you are involved. Stay away from me. Stay away from my son!"

Yakko couldn't say anything. Scratchansniff had yelled at the Warners before. Heck, nearly everyday when they were smaller. But Scratchansniff's words and the way he said them. "I couldn't change anything."

"Yes you could, and you still could, and you will not and I know it!" Scratchansniff yelled angrily at him. "So, go. Just get out. Stop messing with my life!" Scratchansniff started to grab at his chest in pain.

"Scratch!" Yakko yelled desperately.

Scratchansniff stood back up straight. "I may be old," he grumbled, "but I will not give in. I have a responsibility to my son."

Yakko felt so hurt. By everything. "I can't do anything. Even if I can, I can't."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Scratchansniff growled at him. He pointed outside. Yakko had appeared in his house and had not seen it yet. "You've done enough. Look outside. Look what you've done."

Yakko walked over to the front door and stepped outside. "…"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to Tiger's home…**

"You gotta get him out now, Tiger!" Yakko whined as he raced up to Tiger. "I just came back from Scratchy's and the-and the-and!"

"And?" Tiger frowned. Yakko didn't sound too good.

"And a lot of stuff has happened! Tons, and half the sky is gone!" Yakko yelled very upset. "Not only that, but were showing!"

"Showing? What do you mean showing?" Tiger asked.

Yakko gestured around him, and Tiger quickly went back to Scratchy's time. Tiger's jaw dropped as he saw it.

Half the sky was nothing but purple, pink, and space! Space, yes! He could see a part of the planet he had been raised on. "This is unbelievable." He reached out his hand to the sky. "No one can get there, right?"

"I don't think so," Yakko said. "I think we can still just see, but it's getting bigger and bigger." He looked over at Tiger seriously. "It's quadrupled it's speed since you froze The Tiger, Kid."

Tiger groaned in frustration. "If I unfreeze him, I have to fight him."

"You've got pink lightning now." Yakko reminded him. "We'll share, okay? It's gonna be a lot harder for him to find us that way."

"Well." Tiger felt pathetic. "What else can we do?"

Yakko looked at the ground. He didn't want to go through this anymore. He wanted Wakko back. He wanted Dot back. "Everything's so messed up, not even a genius could figure this stuff out."

"A genius?" Tiger started to smile. "No, no, a genius couldn't. But maybe two could? I'll take you home, Yakko, then I've gotta go!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1407….Facility…**

"Hey, hey. Easy with the bouncing," Wakko whined as Centric continued to bounce up and down.

"I can't help it. This one is really good," Centric laughed as she ate her cookie. "Super yummy."

"Yeah, but you're getting really close."

"…" Centric stopped bouncing. Wakko was right, she was getting close. There's no telling what they've been giving her. What if bouncing wasn't good for them?

"Sorry," Wakko said sadly. "I didn't mean to remind you. It's gonna be okay though." He touched her belly and started to talk to it. "Okay, kids? It's gonna be just fine. You're Dadoo is right here."

Centric giggled. "Everything will be okay as long as you're there with me, Wakko. I believe it. I do, I really do!"

Wakko could hear the uneasiness in her voice. "It's okay," he smiled as he held her closer. "Don't worry, Iri, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be right there with you, nothing's going to change that."

Centric hugged Wakko back. He'd been a great support for the last three months. She knew she was getting closer and she needed the support. Who knows what it would be like? After all, they already had another problem. She wasn't going to have just a boy, she was going to have a girl as well. The scientists were puzzled and not very happy about a set of twins. They had started to take her for more examinations to make sure everything was fine with them. Oh yes, Centric needed all the help she could get.

Meanwhile, a Waryes with white feet was standing nearby. He was wearing a labcoat and being extra cautious. Wakko and Centric were just playing now. He quickly started to proceed down the hallway. Now was his chance. He quickly started to head toward his destination.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to Tiger's home, still waiting . . .**

Yakko started to tap his feet. Tiger had to get back soon. They needed to figure something out, or he'd be responsible for destroying the Universe.

"This, I do not like Pinky."

Yakko turned around and saw The Tiger holding Pinky and The Brain. He groaned. "That's the two geniuses? Oh come on," He whined. "Fine, I'll take anything. What do you guys think we should do?"

Pinky and The Brain just looked at him.

Tiger tisked. "Yakko, be nice to our guests. They've traveled a long way to come here," he chuckled. "In fact, about the 1400's."

"1400's?!" Yakko said in shock. "Why did you go back that far?"

"Because we need two geniuses," Tiger replied. "The Brain of today has done his fair share."

"What is it you are referring to?" The Brain frowned. "What is going on?"

"I must concur with The Brain." Pinky crossed his arms. "Obviously you are warners. Are you of relation to the other warner we had spoken to some time before?"

Yakko's mouth fell wide open. "Pinky?"

"Genius number two," Tiger smiled. He whispered low enough only Yakko could hear. "I had to bag him before he ate the bad cookie. Besides, when it comes to intelligence, he really is number one."

"I am not an average and mundane creature myself," The Brain frowned. He looked over at Pinky. "What do you make of this situation?"

"For now, we should listen so that we may be able to comprehend better what they are saying," Pinky grinned. "Narf! Oh, I hope the warners tell a joke! You know, their species is absolutely astounding with their humorous capabilities! Poit!"

Yakko just blinked. He still couldn't believe it. Pinky?

"We've got a major dilemma." Tiger began as he set the mice down. "This could take a while to explain, but since you are pretty smart I'm sure you'll get it."

**An hour later…**

Even the geniuses needed time to comprehend everything.

Having Rita right beside them wasn't helping matters either.

"Quit staring," Tiger warned Rita.

Rita couldn't help it though. She hadn't eaten in sooo long. Being stuck on the isolated planet was taking it's toll on the kitty. Even with the everyday cookies, which they were starting to run short on. Yakko was starting to share his cookies now.

The Brain stared ahead, finally getting a grasp on the situation. "You are ending the Universe?"

"In a nutshell." Yakko sighed. "Probably more so now that we grabbed you two."

"I'll put them back," Tiger promised. "They won't remember a thing. It shouldn't affect too much, but we needed to do something."

"Unfreeze this The Tiger," Brain suggested.

"Ooh, yeah. Really helpful," Yakko whined. "Come on. We already knew that.What about the fact that The Tiger wants to kill me or fight Tiger?"

"I am a genius, not a miracle worker," The Brain frowned.

"Oh. I knew this would be a waste of time," Yakko said.

Tiger looked over at Pinky. "Your views?"

"Go get them." Pinky smiled at him. "This Wakko and this Dot and this family. Go get them!"

"We can't!" Yakko yelled. Pinky wasn't as much of a genius as Tiger thought he had been. "We'll rip it even more."

"Not by much," Pinky disagreed. "Let us review. The warner named Warner-*teeheegiggle* he said as long as you traveled with The Tiger, you weren't changing anything. But The Tiger has not been on the right path for some time, right?"

"Uh. Oh? No, he hasn't," Yakko realized.

"Brilliant, Pinky." The Brain complimented his associate. "Before following Tiger, you were on the right path. After choosing to stay with him instead of The Tiger, you had already changed The Tiger's mind about having you as a pet. Now, you are even a threat and he would not hesitate to kill you."

"The purple lightning is how he changed locations from place to place," Yakko reminded them. "I didn't need to follow him anymore."

"Which you were supposed to do," The Brain said. "You have already changed his course. You have changed all courses. Retrieving your family should not put much of a dent in time anymore."

"And if Dot and Zenny haven't corrected whatever they needed to do?" Yakko frowned "The Mikey kid, what if he's not born? Do you know how much that will change things?"

"Fate is fate," The Brain said. "Whatever happens, happens."

"Easy for you to say!" Yakko yelled at him. "Mikey is taking care of those kids. What's gonna happen if-?"

"Then go get them before he disappears," Brain said. "What is stopping you from doing that?"

"…"

"Accomplish that, and Mikey's life should not be as relevant," The Brain replied. "Besides, the boy will probably be born. More than likely, your family has taken care of the situation."

"I've got something to add to that." Pinky grinned. "Your tummy aches."

"Huh?" Yakko and Tiger both looked at him.

"If something big happens, the timestream gives you a tummy ache. You said so!" Pinky laughed. "If you don't get one, then aren't you fine?"

"Agreed," The Brain replied. "Retrieve your family and see how you feel physically."

"I could get Dot and Zenny." Yakko started to smile. It had felt like such a long time since he'd seen them. "I could get Wakko?"

"Uh." Pinky interrupted. "Yes, but, be gentle." He said sadly. "We are going to be his kid's pet. We know already that his female is _very_ close."

Yakko nodded. Hopefully, Wakko didn't get too attached.

"Yes." The Brain continued to nod. "It is the most logical way to spend the last days left of the Universe."

"What? No, no, no We're not looking for the nicest ways to spend our last days," Yakko whined.

"I repeat." The Brain frowned. "I am a genius, not a miracle worker."

"He's right, Yakko."

Yakko turned around and looked at Tiger.

Tiger shrugged his shoulders. "We've done too much damage. Our planet's showing. Lightning is bound to start coming soon." He sighed. "There's no other choice. I have to fight Tiger."

"You can't win," Yakko protested.

"With all the evidence I have heard, I have doubts in his abilities," The Brain simply replied. "Nevertheless, if he takes The Tiger down with _himself_ , perhaps no more damage will be created and the universe will mend itself."

"Oh, I don't care if you’re a genius. Tiger is not fighting that thing." Yakko looked over at Tiger. "You're not."

"It's destiny," Tiger said simply. "I've always known it. There's no other way."

"Well, there's gotta be something!" Yakko whined desperately. "A-anything else?"

"No," The Brian said firmly. "Even if you attempt to run away with your family, you will be caught. If you run with the pink lightning bolts, you will cause more damage and the universe will eventually end."

" . . . narf." Pinky replied sadly. "To live when the universe ends. I didn't think I'd see it." He looked over at Tiger. "You're going to wipe this from our mind somehow, aren't you? I think it's better that way. I don't want to know this is happening. I want to go spin, spin, spin around in my wheel!"

"Don't worry, I'll put you back." Tiger picked up the mice. "You'll live blissfully. Everyone will live," he said firmly. "I'll take him down somehow with me."

"No you won't!" Yakko said angrily. "I forbid it, you're not going anywhere!" He watched Tiger start to get ready. "No way, you're not going anywhere!"

"I have to take them back," Tiger said.

"And that's it?" Yakko asked suspiciously.

"I think it's time you see Wakko," Tiger said softly.

"Is it really time? Has so much time really passed?" Yakko had to ask. "Is he really . . ."

"You were supposed to nab him before The Tiger did. When I let The Tiger loose, there's no telling what will happen," Tiger reminded him.

Yakko nodded his head. It was time. 'I hope he's okay. I really hope he's okay!'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1407…Facility…**

Tiger and Yakko brought Pinky and The Brain back to where they belonged. Once they left, they wouldn't remember without Eternals. Tiger guided Yakko past the security by pretending he was a Waryes dealing with a warner.

When first they saw each other, they didn't know what to say.

Tiger locked Yakko in so he looked like just another experiment. He started writing in a fake journal so no one questioned why he was hanging around.

Centric looked over at the strange warner who just entered her cage. "Who are you?"

Yakko smiled. Great, he was early. "I'm-"

"Yakko." Wakko stood up and stared at Yakko. So much had happened since they last saw each other. "Yakko?"

Yakko could tell by the pain in his brother's eyes, Wakko had gone through his fair share of troubles. And he couldn't have his big brother by his side helping him. "Sorry, I." His throat was dry. It was even harder than he thought. "Sorry I let you down."

"Yakko!" Wakko went over to his brother and gave him a big hug. "I'm so sorry I messed up! You don't know how sorry I am. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

"Physical training."

Tiger looked over at Centric and stared at her. "It is time for physical training, specimen. Come with me."

Yakko understood what Tiger was doing as Centric left alongside him. He was giving him just enough time to talk to Wakko. "Wakko, we need to talk."

"Yakko. I'm?" Wakko didn't know just how to say it. "I'm a dad!" He laughed strangely. "I'm having twins. Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, I can." Yakko felt so sick to his stomach. "Wakko, we have to go."

"What do you mean go?" Wakko smiled and gasped. "You and Dot have something planned?" Yakko nodded. Explanations later, he had to get Wakko out now. "I can't believe it." He couldn't help but at least grin. He knew he couldn't shout it out. "Once Centric comes back, we'll follow your lead."

"She can't come," Yakko said firmly. "It's strictly for you, Wakko."

"Yakko. I just told you," Wakko said. "I'm going to be a dadoo. She's got to come."

"She can't," Yakko replied again. "Wakko, I don't know how to tell you this." He had to get Wakko out, but he wasn't going to come without this other warner. "We have a backup plan for her," he lied. "We'll get her later, in a safer way. Okay?"

"Not much later," Wakko said firmly. "She's gonna have the kids soon." He grinned. "I have to be there by her side. I've always promised her I would be."

Oh, Yakko felt so sick! He had to lie to Wakko, but, he had to get him out! "Yeah. She'll have them soon."

"This is great!" Wakko started to bounce up and down. "Now we won't have to call them Tiger or Caress. It'll be Wakko Junior and . . ." He stopped to think. "Well, she wants to name the girl Fallafel but it doesn't feel right. I think it should be-"

"Wakko, quit. We gotta go _now_." Yakko was losing control over his emotions. If he didn't get Wakko out now, he'd figure out he was lying. He held up his ball. "Touch the ball with me, Wakko. I'll lift the lid and we're outta here."

"Huh?" Wakko didn't get it but seeing his brother was quite serious went ahead and touched the ball.

Yakko took a deep breath and opened the lid. 'Forgive me, Wakko.'

**Some time later…**

Centric returned to an empty cage. She didn't think much of it since Wakko was probably out for his own testing. Although, her testing had been fairly easy. The observer had only asked her to do a few things and he mostly wrote on a notepad the whole time.

Tiger looked back in at Centric as he locked the door behind her. Everything was coming to a close. He started to walk away and thoughts of very, very long ago started to enter his mind.

////"41591. Drawing."

Tiger's ears perked up as he heard a scientist say his number. He was used to being taken out of the room for certain activities. He casually left his momma's shoulder and went toward the back of the room. There would be a small special white door that opened up somewhere along the back. It was always hidden though until it finally opened.

As it opened up, Tiger saw a carrier. Being used to traveling that way, Tiger didn't give a second thought as he crawled into it. He did however get a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as the carrier suddenly closed abruptly.

His mother started to stir as she heard the unusually loud slam of the carrier. She looked over at Tiger. Tiger grinned at her, but the white door separating the two was quickly shut.

"Tiger! Don't draw too long today, okay?" His mother's voice. Anxious. Nervous.

Tiger just grinned and waved at his momma from the carrier. "I won't! Bye momma!" He just went with the flow, like it was any ordinary day, when he was taken away.////

Tiger continued to walk down the hallway. Footstep after footstep echoing louder . . .

////"~Someone's happy to see you today. Someone's happy to see you today. They give a smile and they brighten your day. Someone's happy to see you today.~" His momma sang softly to him. He was still so scared for some reason. "~Who is it that's happy to see you today? Who is it that's happy to see you today? Tell me now Tiger, please just say! Who is happy to see you today?~"

Tiger just sang very softly. "~Someone's happy to see me today. Someone's happy to see me today. They give a smile and they brighten my day. Someone's happy to see me today.~"

Polka Dot continued. "~Who is happy to see you today? Who is happy to see you today? Who's giving you a smile and brightening your day? Who is happy to see you today?~"

Tiger hung on tighter. "~Mommy's happy to see me today. Mommy's happy to see me today. She gives me a smile, hip hip hooray. I feel special, I'm loved today.~"////

Tiger felt a strange coldness around him as he started to sing his very old baby song. "~Mommy's happy to see me today. Mommy's happy to see me today. She gives me a smile, hip hip hooray. I feel special . . ." He couldn't finish it.

////YOU ARE A TIGER. YOU ARE A TIGER. YOU ARE A KILLER.

"I'm a Tiger. I'm bad." Tiger said in a monotonous tone.

YOUR SISTER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR MOTHER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR BABY SISTER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING.

"Caress does not love me. Momma doesn't love me. Enchantment doesn't love me. I'm nothing." Tiger said in the same tone.

YOUR FATHER DOES NOT LOVE YOU. YOUR FATHER HATES YOU. HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. HE WILL NEVER SEARCH FOR YOU. IF YOU MEET HIM, HE WILL HATE YOU. HE WILL SEE THE EVIL WITHIN YOU.

"Yakko never loved me. He doesn't even think I'm his," Tiger whined softly. "He never searched. He's hated me ever since he met me. He sees evil in me."

YOUR SISTER LOVES YOUR FATHER, NOT YOU. HE HAS STOLEN HER LOVE FROM YOU. YOUR MOTHER LOVES YOUR FATHER, NOT YOU. HE HAS STOLEN HER LOVE FROM YOU.

"Caress goes to him all the time." Tiger whined again. "Even mommy wanted to play with him instead of coming to kiss me goodnight. She can't even kiss me goodnight anymore."

YOU ARE TRAPPED IN HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT LOVED. YOU ARE A THING. A NUMBER. A NAME THAT IS ONLY A CODE.

"Did momma know? Was it true?" Tiger looked up at the moon. "Did momma put me in there? Is that why I have the evil code name? A name they won't change?" He wiped a tear from his eye. "Yakko, Jr. I could never be good enough to be named that. I'm evil." He started to cry harder.

YOUR SISTER IS WITH YOUR FATHER NOW. HE LOVES HER VERY MUCH. NO ONE LOVES YOU. YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BOUNCE. YOU DO NOT DESERVE HAPPINESS. YOU DO NOT DESERVE LOVE. YOU DESERVE ONLY COOKIES. COOKIES ARE YOUR HAPPINESS. NO LOVE, JUST COOKIES. NO LOVE, JUST COOKIES.

"I am evil. I don't deserve love. I don't deserve to bounce. I don't deserve happiness…" Tiger took a deep breath. "I deserve only cookies. No love, just cookies. No love, just cookies."

"Screw him Tiger. He never gave a shit about you."

Tiger looked behind him and saw a strange creature. A terrible, horrifying looking creature. He was the same size as a warner, but he was black, Pitch black and he had the most chilling eyes. "…W-who are you?" Tiger asked nervously.

"Someone who knows you. Well." The creature grinned. "Yakko never loved you. He never will! But you know what? Damn him to hell. He doesn't deserve you. Ever think of that?"

"He doesn't deserve me?" Tiger looked confused.

"The only thing he wants is your mom because he's just a hound. Always has been." The creature said knowingly. "Just ask any pretty woman on that Burbank place. They'd tell you! Tiger fella, you and me are one of a kind. My dad never gave a care about me either. Never searched for me and never loved me."

"He never loved you either?" Tiger asked. He started to get closer. This creature looked scary, but he was being friendly. Something few warners ever were now to him. "But, he thinks I'm just evil. Once I prove I'm not, he'll love me? I'm working on paddleball."/////

Tiger laughed quietly to himself. Paddleball. He actually thought getting good at paddleball would make Yakko love him. What was he thinking? Eh, he wasn't thinking. He was technically still a baby warner back then. 'I should have turned away from The Tiger. I should have told him to fuck off then and there. Boy, I was just stupid and young. Lonely too I guess,' he admitted to himself.

He'd done a lot of bad things in his lifetime. Hurt a lot of warners who didn't deserve it. Even other beings like humans got mixed up into everything. Because of him. Because his future self had been weak and given in. He'd hurt everyone.

He held out his hand and closed his eyes. It was time. They had worked out a plan right before they came to get Wakko. He was supposed to take Yakko back again to where he had always stayed. Once Yakko got everyone together, he'd meet him in his correct time in 2007, by his tower in Burbank. Yakko couldn't find the strange place alone. Well, he was never going to again. 'Forgive me, Yakko. Just take care of everyone.'

Yeah. Tiger had hurt a lot of individuals, great and small.

Well, no more. No more.


	64. 59: Reunion and Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rascal Flatts, What Hurts The Most. Ouch. https://youtu.be/LcM9ElA1VHk

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Fifty Nine: Reunion and Separation

**Earth . . . 2007**

"Yakko?" Wakko waved his hand in front of his brother. "Hello? Can we go get Iri now? What's the plan?"

"..."

"Yakko?" Wakko asked carefully. "We need to hurry. What if someone figures it out?"

"..."

"Hey," Wakko frowned. "Yakko? I'm serious, I need to get Iridescent."

"We can't," Yakko finally confessed. "Wakko. There's a lot of stuff you need to know. I don't know how to explain any of it that well either. Tiger would know. Where is he?"

"You got Tiger back?" Wakko smiled. "That's good. How is my little nephew?"

"Not so little," Yakko confessed. "He was the Waryes who brought me in the cage."

"What?" Wakko was shocked. "That guy was as old as you though. He couldn't be Tiger."

"Time is a tricky thing," Yakko simply replied. " . . . "

"What?" Wakko whined. "What is it? I know you, Yakko, you aren't acting like yourself at all. I can sense something's wrong. What are you hiding?"

"I . . . " Yakko couldn't get the words out. Just how was he supposed to tell him? Did he have to?

"Yakko." Wakko said in a level manner. "I want to go get Centric. Now. Let me see your ball thing, I'll take the risk."

"No." Yakko shook his head.

"Yes," Wakko said defiantly. "Give me your ball."

"No." Yakko said firmer.

"Give. Me. Your. Ball." Wakko said through gritted teeth.

Yakko looked surprised. Wakko never got that bold with him. After getting over the surprise, he wore a frown on his face. "Forget it, Wakko!"

"Give me that ball!" Wakko started to reach for it.

"No, you can't go back for her!" Yakko struggled to keep it out of his reach.

"You're going back through time, I can tell," Wakko yelled as he got a hold of the ball and tried to pull it away. "I'm going back for her!"

"You can't, Wakko!" Yakko struggled to hold on. Wakko was getting really rough. "She's gone, accept it!"

"She's not gone, I'll take any risk!" Wakko growled as he tried his hardest to take Yakko's ball.

"You can't! You'll tear the universe apart!" Yakko finally yelled at him.

Wakko stopped pulling. "What do you mean?"

Yakko sighed. "Wakko. Sib. If you take her out, we'll never have found Dot."

"Huh?" Wakko looked very confused. "Explain."

Yakko laughed nervously. Very nervously. "Well, you know how Dot was locked up for so long as an experiment and had kids? And well, I found out I was a dad? And how we all kinda thought you were out in the clear?" Wakko didn't like where this was going. "You're supposed to have kids," Yakko finally admitted. "Three."

"With my Iri? In the past?" Wakko started to count on his fingers. "But, then that would make them-and I! And?"

Yakko watched as his brother started to hyperventilate. "It's okay, they're fine, Wakko. Now, they're all safe and little again."

"How?" Wakko whined. "What? Did they do that thing Ms. Faye did?"

Oh, Yakko should have seen that coming. "Yeah. When they went from waryes to warner, they became little again. Like no time had passed."

"And why do I have to leave them and Centric there?" Wakko yelled. "You're not telling me everything. Why? Why is leaving them all there so important? How is it supposed to mess up finding Dot?"

"Because!" Yakko yelled back. "Because. Pinky and The Brain knew your kid."

"Yeah?" Wakko frowned. "And?"

"Do you remember what they talked about before? On Dr. Faye's ship?" Yakko asked gently.

"…"

"About being pets?" Yakko added slowly.

"…"

Yakko saw something flash in Wakko's eyes. "Wakko?"

"I messed up the past," Wakko insisted. "I-I messed it up! Th-that was not planned! Not planned! It couldn't be! It could never be that way!" He grabbed onto his head. "It's not what I'm thinking! It's not, it's not!"

Yakko didn't say anything else. He had a feeling Wakko knew.

"Dr. Faye w-w-was mine?" Tears started to form in his eyes. "M-m-m-mmmine?"

Yakko tried to stay strong for his brother. "Yeah, Wakko. Journey was yours."

It was several minutes before Wakko began to speak. "And my son?"

Yakko was a bit surprised again. Wakko was already calling the unborn kid his son? Maybe he was more prepared than he had thought. "You know, Journey is fine now."

"My _son,_ " Wakko growled. "Yakko. Did he survive?"

"Yeah," Yakko admitted.

"Did he grow up like her? Like an experiment?" Wakko asked softly.

Yakko nodded his head slowly. "He's okay though. Him and Journey, they are both okay now."

"Have you met him?" Wakko had to ask.

"Well, yeah. S-sorta." Yakko confessed. "Can we focus back on Journey? You know, it turns out she was giving Tiger good cookies to help. She wasn't hurting him."

"Yakko." Wakko looked at his brother seriously. "When did you meet him?"

" . . . when you did." Yakko finally confessed.

"When I did? I've met him?" Wakko tried to think back. He hadn't had much exposure in his time to older experiments.

"Yeah, you met him." Yakko watched as he saw Wakko trying to remember when he could have met him. "Caress met him too."

"Your daughter?" Wakko asked.

"Yeah, but we though she was our niece at the time." Yakko sealed it right there. It wouldn't take long to figure out.

"…"

"…"

"…?!"

Yakko watched as Wakko started to run off. He shouldn't have been surprised, he just figured it out. His son had been one of the Burbank Studio Slaughterers. He tried to stay strong for his little brother. He would have to be when Wakko finally came back.

"And you knew how long?!"

Yakko turned around and saw a very angry Wakko staring at him. "Wakko? Are you okay?"

"You had that ball, right?!" Wakko pointed to Yakko's pocket where he had stashed the ball out of the way. "Why didn't you go back before? Before I had kids! Why? Why don't you correct everything and just go rescue Dot yourself?!"

"Because the universe is getting torn apart," Yakko tried to explain to his hotheaded brother. "Every time I go back, I change something. Big or little, everything tears apart bit by bit." He pointed to the sky. "Do you see that? That big purple-pink space? With the freaking planet image up in there?"

"Rips?" Wakko looked at the sky. "That's what's causing that?"

"Yeah! And if I don't stop it, then the lightning will come!" Yakko pulled out his ball and showed it to Wakko. "Any time can travel into any time. Beings and planets will be erased one by one. Wakko, I wanted to get you," Yakko whined. "I did! You’re my brother, I wanted to rescue you from this, but the universe is at stake. It still is!"

Wakko closed his eyes and took a few minutes to regain his composure. He'd been through a lot. Nearly a year worth of time. Of promises he couldn't keep. Of being with Centric. He looked over at Yakko seriously. "Tell me what you can."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tiger's planet…**

Tiger looked around the place one last time. He took a deep breath. He had to be strong.

"Tiger," Runt whined. "There's gotta be another way."

"You are going to go to Yakko." Tiger gave Rita a letter to keep in her mouth. "Give this to him. Okay?"

"Tiger," Rita said sadly. "Don't."

Tiger laughed strangely. "Rita Bo Bita, two geniuses can't even figure another way out. I either do this, or I just go down in flames taking the whole universe with me. I won't go out that way."

"Tiger! Oh Tiger!" Runt whined and howled.

"Easy, boy." Tiger petted Runt's head. "There's always a chance. Don't give up on me, okay?" Rita didn't even look at him when he said that. He was just trying to make Runt feel better. "Come on R and R, you'll be just fine," Tiger insisted. "Let's just enjoy the last of our time together, okay?" Tiger smiled as he threw a bone for Runt. "Go get it!"

Runt went and retrieved his bone. Still, it wasn't a fun fetch game. He knew this would probably be their last game of fetch.

Tiger rolled a ball of yarn over to Rita and smiled at her. "Here ya go, Missy Kitty."

Rita wasn't in the mood for yarn but she knew it was what Tiger wanted. She started to paw at the yarn.

Tiger looked up at the timestream. His time was growing closer. As soon as Yakko had Dot, Zenny, and his mom, he'd do it. He'd free The Tiger.

"Rita? Sing a song?" Runt insisted. "Please?"

Rita looked over at her long time canine friend. Songs always put Runt at ease, but she didn't want to sing. "I think Tiger should sing."

Tiger looked over at Rita. "I don't know."

"Even if you look like a waryes, you still act like a warner," Rita insisted. "I know your instincts are screaming at you, Tiger."

Tiger looked at the ground. She was right. His instincts were screaming to sing something. Sing something to them all. To his whole family, but he had wanted to spend the last few minutes with Rita and Runt.

"Don't go to the land beyond the ancients with regrets," Rita told him, having traveled around enough to know the warners own ideas of death. "It's one of the few rules the warners have."

"I'm not a warner," Tiger said sadly. "I don't know where I'll go. Nothing's certain anyhow."

"It's about faith," Rita said softly. "Believe in something before you go."

Tiger sighed and pulled out one guitar. He stared up at the timestream.

His Aunt Dot was blowing kisses in the mirror at herself.

His Uncle Zenny was busy eating.

His sister Caress was refusing to play still.

Yakko and Wakko were having a heated conversation about what was going on.

And his mom? Safe and sound in some recent but dull time along with his newly discovered sister Enchantment.

He picked up the guitar and gently started to play. Yeah, it felt right. He hadn't even said a proper goodbye to Yakko. He couldn't say goodbye to any of them personally, they were all out of his reach.

"~I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don’t bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I’m not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I’m ok  
But that’s not what gets me!

What hurts the most!  
Was being soooo close!  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin’ to do

It’s hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I’m doin’ it  
It’s hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I’m alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin’ with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over!  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken!

What hurts the most!  
Is being so close!  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most!  
Is being SOOOOO close!  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away!  
And never knowing  
What could have been!  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That’s what I was trying to do…~"

Rita and Runt didn't say a word as they just watched Tiger do nothing after he ended his song. No movement whatsoever.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth…1943**

Yakko and Wakko both tried to smile as they knocked on an apartment door. They needed to stay happy and getting Dot back was the closest thing they'd probably get to a happily ever after.

"…?!" Dot grinned from ear to ear as she saw her brothers on her front step. "Yakko?! Wakko?!"

Yakko was prepared as he felt his baby sister launch herself right at him. "Easy there. It's okay."

"Yakko? Where's Aroma?" Zenny grinned as he came out and saw the duo.

"She's safe," Yakko said. "We're heading after her next."

"And the kids?" Dot asked excitedly. "Did you find them?"

"Well, they're fine. Kind of. I think," Yakko replied confusingly. "One thing at a time, they are fine and we are fine."

"Yeah we are!" Dot hugged her big brother tightly again. "What about that dreadful The Tiger guy?"

"We'll talk about that later." She was so happy and well adjusted as a warner should be. "Let's go pick up Aroma."

Dot noticed Wakko's nerves. "What's wrong, Wakko?" She had to ask. "Are you okay? Where did you go to?"

"Later," Yakko said firmly to her. "We're picking up Aroma and then we'll head someplace safe."

"Okay," Zenny agreed as he came out and stood beside Dot. "But how?"

Yakko held up his lightning ball. Hopefully, everything would be okay. If not, then he'd probably feel it when he went back to the timestream, just like Pinky had said. Then, he could figure out what to do. Most likely, it would be okay though. And maybe with all the warners together they themselves could figure out something to do about The Tiger.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who cares where….who cares when…**

Aroma grinned as she saw Yakko and the others. "Yakko!"

Yakko ran up to her and swung her around. "Hey, Aroma! How'd you get away?"

"Oh. I remembered something you said at some point. It just made perfect sense finally," Aroma smiled. "Warner and Hope didn't like the sound of it and they went to find safety somewhere else as well." She looked over at Wakko who was looking fidgety. "Does he know?"

Yakko knew considering Aroma was being watched on Warner's planet he probably discussed everything with her. "Yeah, he does. I explained everything I could."

"Know what?" Dot asked innocently. She smiled at Wakko.

Wakko didn't bother even looking at her. He just looked at Aroma. "Where? Where is she?"

Aroma strolled over just a little ways and picked up Enchantment. She carried him over to Wakko. "Do you want to hold her?"

Wakko nodded his head. "My Iridescent tried to teach me." He gently touched Enchantment's hand and delicately stroked her fingers.

Aroma helped Wakko learn how to hold her while Dot and Zenny looked curiously at Yakko.

"He's her dad," Yakko informed them. "We'll talk about it later, I promise."

"Dad?! You better!" Dot yelled at him. "Big brother, why didn't you say anything?"

"Later," Yakko said firmly. He strolled over to Wakko.

Wakko was grinning from ear to ear and gently bouncing her. "Look, she's smiling."

Everyone came closer to look at the baby.

"She's got my nose," Wakko said sadly, "but she's got Iri's eyes."

Yakko patted him gently on the back. "When it's all said and done, it'll be safe enough to get her and your other kids. For now, at least you've got one? Right?"

Wakko nodded his head and continued to bounce her. "What should I name her? Hmmm . . ."

Yakko just sighed. Even Wakko wanted to change the code names. 'Why didn't I ever do that.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tiger's planet…**

'Free and clear.' Tiger saw the happy reunion . He saw his Uncle Wakko's smile, his Aunt Dottie being so happy, and his mother. His mother absolutely relieved everyone was fine. 'They deserve that. They deserve each other.' Tiger didn't speak a word as he laid his guitar down on the ground. There it would lay unplayed by him ever again. He didn't move, only watched the happy timestream. Only watched the timestream his family was in, all reunited and happy.

Tiger pulled out an old paddleball and stared at it for a time. Then, he placed it on top of the guitar, never to be played with by him again.

Rita and Runt had no words they could speak. Their goodbyes were bittersweet but had been said. Through his song, through the fetch, through the yarn, and through the letter. The letter Rita held bitterly between her teeth for Yakko.

Tiger petted Rita one more time and petted Runt one more time. He smiled at his pets and laughed as he sang. "~Like Abbott and Costello, Like Sonny and Cher, like Martin and Lewis,they're a perfect pair! Like Laurel and Hardy, like Fontanne and Lunt. They're perfectly mismatched, they are my Rita and Runt!~" He laughed once before he took off. He wouldn't have a sad goodbye. He wasn't good with goodbyes.

And Rita and Runt knew that.

Rita looked down at the letter she was holding. She was supposed to make sure Yakko saw his letter. After that, their obligation to their owner would be over.

They would be strays again.

That was the least of their problems.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth…2007**

Dot took a deep breath as she looked around. She had missed Earth so much.

Yakko smiled and took a look around. Their real time. All together, the tower in front of them. Everything seemed almost perfect. If only half the sky wasn't gone from that rip.

"Hmm. I think there's plenty of room," Dot said as she looked at the tower. "We might have to take out the rollercoaster. Or maybe not, maybe there will be plenty of room without it." She grinned at Yakko. "So let's go get them. You've got a way too, right?"

"Don't get too excited," Wakko said gloomily as he looked down at his baby. "Things aren't as great as they look right now." He looked over at Yakko briefly.

Dot frowned. "What do you mean?" She looked over at Yakko. "What does he mean?"

Yakko sighed. He looked around himself. Tiger had agreed to meet them at Burbank at his proper time, right by the tower. He should have been there by now. "It's a long story."

"Well, good! I like long stories." Zenny pulled a chair out of nowhere and sat down.

"…" Yakko looked around again. Where was he? "Well, until our ride comes I guess I can tell you what I know."

Just like Wakko and Pinky and The Brain, it had taken some time to absorb the story.

"…" Dot made a small squeal of helplessness. "You mean, it really is ending?"

"And there's no way to stop it?" Zenny frowned. "That's horrible. There's gotta be something. Even Pinky and The Brain didn't know?"

Yakko nodded his head. "If there was a way out, Waryes would have seen it and gotten rid of it."

Everyone fell silent as Yakko kept looking anxiously around. He smiled as he finally spotted a good sign. "You two, over here!"

Rita and Runt started to head toward Yakko.

"We've got some news," Rita said as she handed over the letter to Yakko. "It isn't good."

Yakko didn't like the sound of that at all. "What do you mean?"

"Tiger's gone!" Runt started to whine.

"Gone? You don't mean he went to The Tiger?!" Yakko whined. "He can't beat him!"

"He _knows_." Rita glanced at the letter she just handed Yakko. "You should probably read that."

"Tiger? My Tiger is off to fight still?" Aroma started to get emotional.

Yakko opened the letter and started to read the note inside.

**Dear Yakko,**

**Hey there. I guess if you're reading this, I'm probably about to bite the dust. Sorry. I've got some last requests though.**

**Take care of my sisters. Make sure Caress talks. Downright yaks, she became too shy in my time. Watch how you hold the littlest warner and Enchantment. By the way, give my little brother a name. You can't keep calling him baby or kid forever.**

**Take care of my mom. She cares for you a lot more than she lets on at times. But man, you've gotta be smoother! I've seen you more times than I can count in Burbank chasing women! She doesn't want chased, she just wants held. She only wants to play with you and be held.**

**Lastly, take care of my pets. You'll probably never understand how much they mean to me, but they kept me going. If I had been stuck with The Tiger without them, I'd be a lot less cheery than I am now. They are part of my family, and when I'm gone, I don't want my R and R to be strays again.**

**That's about it I guess. Oh yeah, one more thing . . .**

**Quit trying to be a dad. Don't read out of textbooks and just recite stuff. It's annoying, anyone can do it and that's not what a dad is. Just talk to and love Caress and the others. That's all. Everything will fall into place so just don't push. Although, if you just start letting them call you daddy it might not be such a bad thing.**

**Well, I guess this is goodbye. You were a good friend 'til the end, Yakko. I wish you hadn't pushed the dad thing so much though. Really. I was never going to believe you because I heard you confess it with my own ears when I was younger.**

**Still, it's okay. I forgive you for ignoring me when I was younger. I forgive you for trying your hardest to convince me of some lie to make me feel better. You were never a bad guy, just clueless.**

**Tell mom I love her. Tell Uncle Wakko and Auntie Dottie I love them. And of course Uncle Zenny too. And all my brothers and sisters. Make sure their life is filled with zaniness.**

**And just to let you know. Even though you weren't my real father, I still cared for you like a dad. I just didn't want to give into your lie so I rejected the name, Yakko Jr. Truly though, I appreciate the name, and I'm gonna use it 'til the end!**

**Go have fun. Be Zany. Go live that great old life you used to have!**

**Keep your Zaniness,**

**Yakko, Jr.**

Yakko let the note flutter to the ground. The breeze made it twirl a couple times before it finally found a home on the cement that was at his feet.

Yakko Junior was gone.


	65. Losing It

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Sixty: Losing It

Tiger stared evenly at The Tiger. This was it. There was no turning back now.

The Tiger was oblivious of all the time that had gone by. To him, they were still at the exact time when he had been frozen. "You're a fool, Tiger. You will never defeat me."

"You." Tiger growled at him and started to circle him to the right.

"Yeah, me." The Tiger grinned as he started to circle Tiger to the left.

"You took everything away," Tiger yelled at him. "You took my family. You separated them. You've done nothing but cause pain to everyone."

"Me? Don't you mean, you?" The Tiger teased him.

"Yeah. Me." Tiger frowned. "You're the me that didn't have the guts to fight back."

"Nah, I like being evil." The Tiger laughed. "It's kinda fun. Too bad you're never gonna see just how much fun it is."

It was over in a matter of seconds. Tiger was on the ground, bleeding from his right arm and leg.

"You'll be lucky to even hobble." The Tiger laughed at him as he picked Tiger up and threw him into a set of nearby trashcans. "Now, I gotta go. I've got an appointment with someone. Enjoy the afterlife for me."

Tiger watched helplessly as The Tiger took off. He tried to move, but he was bleeding too bad. 'Is this really it?' He thought back on his life. It wasn't worth anything. Nothing. He'd been worthless. He couldn't help his family, and now The Tiger was off to hurt them. First, he would go to when Mikey was conceived probably. Then again, The Tiger was always heartless. He'd probably wait until Mikey's mom and dad were reunited in 2007. Yeah, that made sense now.

Even if Mikey wasn't killed, he would be raised by his dad, not by the scientists. He never would have met Cutie Pie or Shy or anyone. Hence, he would not have stayed back in 2007 and taken the kids. The Tiger would go get them now.

He failed. He failed miserably.

"Give into it."

Tiger looked up at a face he had never seen. " . . . "

A warner smiled down at him. "Give in. Give into anger, Tiger. That's the only way to stop him."

"I'll. I'll never give in," Tiger managed to choke out.

"Just a little?" The warner continued to smile. "Trust me, I want to save them too! Me and Hope."

"Hope?" Tiger's eyes became wide. "You're Warner?"

"Of course!" The warner smiled. "I'm always here to make sure everyone gets a happily ever after." He gently helped Tiger to his feet. "Don't be afraid, kid, just give in to your hatred a little. A little won't hurt. Then, you can go stop him."

"Are you sure?" Tiger didn't want to get his hopes up. Could he really defeat him?

"Yeah." The warner grinned. "Trust me. Defeat The Tiger, keep the universe from falling apart, and go back to your family. Times a wastin'."

"Yeah?" Tiger couldn't help but feel a little hope. He started to hobble away. "Just a little. Not much. I can do it . . ." Warner said he could do it. Maybe there was a way. He had to stop The Tiger. Now. He was still so weak though. He didn't have that much energy for even feeling out The Tiger in time travel. Instead, he went with his instincts. He knew where The Tiger would eventually show up.

The warner watched as Tiger took off. "Perfect." He shook his head at the waryes' dumbness as he changed back into his original form. For the first thousand years or so, a waryes could not change it's coloring. He, however, was much older and even changing colors was not a limit to him.

There were no limits for him anymore. Waryes chuckled. "He really thought I was Warner."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anima…2007.**

The Tiger grinned from ear to ear. He had just 'disposed' of the Mikey problem. He had interrupted just as Mikey's mother and father were having such a sweet reunion. He had a bit of fun with them, but not too much. Just enough until Mikey was finally born. Doctor Otto Von Scratchansniff may have gotten away, but there was no way Samantha or that baby survived.

So, it was time to pick up his new recruits. The Tiger stomped into Perfume's house angrily. "Where are they?!"

Scratchansniff just stared at The Tiger as he knocked down the door. 'It's him again?!' That dreadful creature tried to kill him once on Earth. He was also the one who sent the warners all away to who knows where.

The Tiger grinned from ear to ear at the old man. "Where are the little munchkins?"

"Run, run, run!" Perfume yelled from the kids room.

"Dammit," The Tiger yelled as he ran toward her voice. She must have sneaked off to warn the little brats.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside the house…**

"Do you got him?" Zenny, Jr. asked Caress as all the kids started to run.

Caress was trying to hold her baby brother while Zenny, Jr. carried her sister Enchantment. "Yeah, I think so. What was Auntie Perfume yelling about? What's happening?"

Zenny, Jr. shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, just keep running!"

"Zenny! I'm scared!" Cutie Pie yelled at her brother as they ran. She was holding Ember as she continued to run as fast as she could.

"I don't know, just keep running!" Zenny, Jr. yelled back.

But they all stopped as they saw a strange looking warner show up in front of them.

"Who's that?" Cutie Pie whispered in a scared voice. "I-is he after us too?"

"No, I'm here to help." Tiger smiled at her. He looked over at Caress affectionately. "It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you."

As soon as The Tiger started to catch up, the kids all hid behind Tiger.

"When I get through with you, I'll-?" The Tiger growled at Tiger. "Tiger. Why don't you just die already?"

"I'll never let you get away with it!" Tiger yelled at him angrily. "You've hurt everyone. Everything I've ever cared about." That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt the anger within him start to boil. "You've hurt everyone! Especially Yakko and my mom! You're just a fucking asshole who wants to end the universe so you don't have to deal with how big of a wimp you are!"

The Tiger growled angrily. Now Tiger was getting mad? But not because of Yakko, he directed it at him? "You ungrateful little shit! I raised you! I gave you everything you could have ever wanted! I kept you from turning into a Tigers!"

"And in return you never let me see my family? No Thanks!" Tiger yelled angrily.

The kids stared at Tiger's feet. He had been a grayish funny color but his feet had been white. Now they were turning grayish.

"Everything you ever did for me, was just to turn me!" Tiger yelled at him angrily. "Well, I never turned and I never will! I'll never give into you!"

Zenny, Jr started to pull Caress and Cutie Pie more away from Tiger. He could feel an unnatural negative energy from the warner. 'I don't have a good feeling about this.'

"You pulled me away from everyone I ever loved!" Tiger yelled at The Tiger. He pointed at him and took out some spare Eternals he had saved just in case. "Now I'm gonna make you pay! Eat it!"

The Tiger didn't have anytime to dodge. Tiger had become as powerful as him somehow?

Tiger landed square on The Tiger's stomach and started to shove Eternals down his throat, one by one. "This is for taking me away when I was just a baby! And this is for making Yakko and mom your pets! And this is for Uncle Wakko! And this is for my whole Family you destroyed! And _this_!" He held a single Eternal in his hand. "This is for you being the biggest coward in the world! For falling prey to some damn worm inside of you! And crawling deep inside and never coming out! You coward! You're nothing but a coward!"

The Tiger choked on the last Eternal the hardest as Tiger shoved it down his throat harshly.

"You're a coward!" Tiger yelled as he smacked him. "I'm a coward! Because I'm you! And I know it! I know it!" He yelled out into the sky.

Zenny, Jr. was starting to pull Cutie Pie and Caress even farther away. That warner was going mental.

The Tiger was starting to scramble away but Tiger grabbed him roughly and threw him several feet.

"You're gonna pay! You're gonna pay for everything!" Tiger was seething. All the pain he ever felt was coming to him at once. "I know everyone you did, I know! I know you even killed her in your time!"

The Tiger was trying to get away.

"You killed her! You killed your own mother!" Tiger grabbed The Tiger and bringing him down started to pummel him again. "Your killed mom! You killed her! You fucking killed her and then crawled back into your shell? You coward! Wake up! Fucking wake up!"

The Tiger managed to growl a bit. This wasn't good. 'Aw, Dammit. Fucking Shit, he always gets too close when we're together too long. Dammit, dammit, dammit.' He had never gotten that close though, not that close. It was too close, and add in those Eternals and-

**_'I'M SORRY!!I'M SORRY!!!I'M SORRY !! I'M SORRY!!I'M SORRY!!!I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!!I'M SORRY!!!I'M SORRY MOMMMMAAAAAAA!!'_ **

"Fuck." The Tiger growled. He just heard the voice within him. He hadn't heard the voice since the day he killed the experiments mother so long ago.

"It doesn't matter! Nothing matters! The universe is ending!" Tiger yelled angrily.

_'He Destroyed Everything!'_

"Yeah! You destroyed everything," Tiger yelled. He was so angry he didn't even realize he was talking with the voice inside of him.

_'He made them suffer! Make him suffer! Make him beg for Mercy!'_

"I'll make you beg for mercy!" Tiger grabbed The Tiger and started to beat him up again.

_'For everything he ever did!'_

"For everything you ever did!"

_'For what he did to Yakko! For what he did to mom!'_

"For what you did to Yakko! For what you did to my mom!"

_'For all the killings!'_

"For all the killings!"

_'For all the warners you ever hurt!'_

"For all the warners you ever hurt!"

_'Kill Him!'_

 

"No, I won't, it's evil!"

_'But I want to! I want to!'_

"But I want to, I want to!"

_'He ruined my life! He deserves to die!'_

"He ruined my life! He deserves to die!"

_'I want him to die! I want him to go away! Make the pain go away!'_

"I want him to die! I want him to go away! Make the pain go away!"

_'Make the pain go away!'_

"Make the pain go away!"

_'Make it go away forever!'_

"Make it go away foreverrrrr!!!!!"

_'Make it go away forever…forever…'_

Tiger hit the ground unconscious. _'Forever…forever…'_ "You'll never feel the pain again, Tiger." Tiger chuckled. He started to get up to his feet and dusted himself off. "Because I'm going to destroy this universe once and for all!" He laughed maniacally.

Tiger had lost control. He was now deep within, feeling no more pain. No more sorrow. Oblivious and disconnected to the outside world.

Tigers was now in control. He looked around himself anxiously. "Ooohh kiiiii-iiiiids. Your hero beat the baaaaad guyyyyyyy. Come out, come out, wherever you aaaaa-aaaarrrreeeeeee." He picked up The Tiger with his hand and called out to them again. "Hey. Come on. Don't you want to go see your mom and dad?"

"Mom and dad?!"

"No, shutup! That guy was mental."

Cutie Pie ignored her brother and headed toward Tigers. "Can you take us to mommy and daddy?"

Tigers grinned evilly. "Yeah. We're gonna visit your mommies and your daddies. Right now."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth…2007**

Zenny was trying to comfort his sister Aroma. She was not in good shape.

Dot tried to talk to Yakko, but he didn't want to talk about anything. "Maybe there's a chance?" Dot tried to smile encouragingly at him. "Maybe your kid will be okay?"

"He hated kid," Yakko said. "I always called him kid. He wanted to be called Tiger. He was Tiger. He wanted to be called Tiger."

"We call everyone kid," Dot reminded him.

"But, he wasn't just an everyone."

"Yakko? Are you gonna be okay?" Dot looked over at him and over at Zenny. "Yakko?" She looked over at Zenny again. Yakko should be the one comforting Aroma.

Aroma was crying in Zenny's arms. Muffles and wails, she couldn't even speak. Her son, her son who had grown up without her was about to die. He just gave Yakko his will! Her innocent baby boy was going to give his life to save the universe. Her baby boy.

Yakko didn't look anyone in the eye. He just acted fidgety. Looking at the ground. Looking over at the tower. Looking at his feet. Looking at some grass nearby. Looking at anything but anyone else.

Rita and Runt were quiet as well. They would never forget Tiger. He was compassionate and warm. The best owner any pet could ask for.

"Yaddy!"

Yakko's ears perked up as he heard that familiar voice. "C-Caress?" He turned around and saw her running toward him along with all the kids. "Caress?!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cutie Pie and Zenny, Jr. yelled as they both kerplowed right into Zenny and Dot.

"Zenny, Jr?!" Zenny laughed in joy as he picked his boy up and swung him around. "My boy? Is it really you?"

"The one and only," Zenny Jr. laughed.

Dot held her baby Ember in one hand and her little Cutie Pie in the other. "My baby girls? Momma missed you sooo much!"

Caress was holding Enchantment while she ran up to her mommy. "Mommy?"

Aroma was still crying but she reached out for Enchantment and held her Caress tightly. She didn't have any words to say. She could only hug them. Only hug them and cry.

Caress smiled and went running toward Yakko. "Yaddy!"

Yakko scooped her up right away and held her tightly. He didn't say anything as he just held her tightly.

Wakko looked around. He didn't know how the kids got back, but he was slightly hoping for a miracle. No such luck. He'd have to figure out his own way to see them.

"How did you get here?" Zenny laughed happily as he swung Zenny, Jr. around.

"By me."

The Warners all looked over and saw Tiger smiling at them, The Tiger limpless in his right hand.

"Tiger?!" Aroma yelled in happiness. He was alive after all? And he brought back the kids!

"Yeah." Tiger laughed a bit strangely. He was holding the newborn. "I'm fine. I've conquered The Tiger." He dropped The Tiger unceremoniously to the ground. "And now, the kids are all here with their families."

"Thank you sooo much!" Dot grinned at him as she held her little Enchantment closer.

"Don’t thank me." Tiger's smile changed into a wicked grin. "I've brought them here so I can kill you in front of them."

 


	66. The Wrath and the Tiger

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Sixty One: The Wrath of Tiger

The Warners all blinked. What did he just say?

Aroma stared at Tiger. "You didn't just say . . . I was hearing things . . ."

"No, I don't think so." Tiger smiled. "I said I brought them here so I can kill you in front of them. Did ya hear me wrong…mo-mmy?" He laughed maniacally.

The Warners eyes all grew wide. Zenny held Dot and his family close beside him, while Yakko went over to Aroma, Caress still firmly in his grip.

"What do we do? Your kids changed!" Wakko looked over at Yakko. "Yakko?!"

"Oh, you see I figured it out," Tiger said. "Yeah, that's right. I'm Tigers now. Tiger is loooooooong gone." He laughed maniacally again. "Now, on with the slaughtering."

"You keep your damn hands off of my family," Zenny threated Tigers.

"Or what 'Uncle' Zenny?" Tigers just chuckled. "You'll call me evil?"

Yakko continued to stare at Tigers. What was he supposed to do now? If Tigers defeated The Tiger, and he was unstoppable, how could they ever beat him?

"Yaddyyy!" Caress yelled as she clung onto Yakko tightly.

"Don't worry. I'll make it quick." Tigers smiled at them all. "I just need them to see you die in some horrible manner that will scar them and anger them, thus changing them into angry warners. I won't do it slow like the other me did. Fuck that!"

"Tiger!" Yakko yelled at Tigers. "Fight back. I know you're in there. Come on? Please? You went to save us, not kill us!"

"Yeah. Twisted isn't it, daddy?" Tigers just laughed. He hummed a familiar little tune. "dadadada dadadada ain't we got fuuunnn?" He sang. "Yep. That one was fun. You guys were great on Earth in those old times, weren't you? Just a bit crazier and maybe we could have been partners, dad."

"We would never partner with you!" Wakko yelled. "You're evil. You're horrible. You….you….you just ruin lives!"

"Ruin? Sorry, didn't mean to ruin. I'll just kill from now on," Tigers chuckled. "Okay, who's first….maybe good old ma?"

"Not on your life!" Yakko and Zenny yelled together.

"Fight back, Tiger! I know you are in there!" Yakko yelled at Tigers. "We need your help! Please?"

"You're not reaching anybody," Tigers just smiled. "Okay, then maybe I should take out. Hmmm, oh wait." Tigers snapped his fingers. "Oh, that's right. Huh, almost forgot. What a dumb ass I am. My future self lost control and his powers when he killed Aroma Therapy. So, hmmm, I've got it." He pointed straight at Dot. "Hellooooo Auntie Dottie! Goodbyyyyeeee Auntie Dottie!"

The Warner Brothers and Zenny all gathered around Dot protectively.

"You are not hurting our sister!" Wakko yelled aggressively.

"You're not laying a hand on Dot!" Yakko yelled just as aggressively.

"Momma?" Cutie Pie squeezed her mother as tight as she could.

"Don't let him touch her, all it takes is a mere touch!" Yakko warned everyone.

Tigers wiggled his fingers threateningly. "A touch. A simple, simple touch."

Dot closed her eyes. She didn't want to die. She just got her family back. She just got her kids back. She finally made it to the tower again. It couldn't end like this. 'No, no, no. I don't want to die. I don't want to go to the land beyond the ancients yet. I wanted to be an ancient! Old and crabby before the end! This isn't fair!'

There was no stopping Tigers now though. It didn't matter what any of them did. He was too powerful. No one could stop him. No one.

The Tiger started to groan on the ground. He blearily opened his eyes . . .

He saw himself going after his family? And his mom was alive still?

"Face it! It's over!" Tigers laughed again as he slowly stalked forward. He loved prolonging torture.

"Get…get away." The Tiger started to choke. "Get away from her."

Tigers frowned and looked over at The Tiger. "What the fuck?"

"And . . . and . . . " The Tiger started to get up very strangely. His vision was blurred and out of focus. "That's . . ." Everyone stared at The Tiger. Had Tiger finally taken back control? "That’s . . ." The Tiger coughed up some flower petals that he had in his mouth into his hand.

Tigers growled and walked over to him. "You're of no use to me if you became Tiger agai-?!" The Tiger had used what little energy he had to shove the small Eternal parts into that bad him's mouth. The Tiger collapsed back on the ground. He didn't know what he had in his mouth, but maybe they would help.

As Tigers started to cough, he was about to drop the newborn. Aroma's instincts made her run and catch him just in time!

Tigers couldn't cough up the Eternal petals. "That's not gonna stop me! I-?" Wait. Eternals could give Tiger the edge to fight back from inside of him. "Damn! Can't push it now." He pointed at Yakko threateningly. "I'll be back in one year warner. Don't even think about following me."

Yakko and everyone watched as Tigers ran away and left 2007.

"He left? Why?" Wakko whined. Nothing that happened just made any sense. Tigers had the upper hand.

"I don’t care, I get to live!" Dot yelled back at him.

The Warners all stared at The Tiger. He was still on the ground.

"Do you think he's really your future kid now?" Wakko asked Yakko. "Or is it some kind of trick?"

"Tigers wouldn't need a trick. He's powerful," Yakko commented. He wearily went over to The Tiger. "…hey?"

The Tiger started to open his eyes. He saw a warner he'd never seen before staring at him He quickly stood up and started to back away. "Who are you?" He looked around frantically. Who were these warners? He started to tremble. He looked over at Aroma. "I-I…b-but…m…momma?"

Aroma didn't know how to react. This was the creature that had made her and Yakko pets. Pets. He'd stolen Tiger from her. He'd done so much wrong. But as she looked into his eyes she saw nothing but her frightened little Tiger shaking. "Tiger?"

"Dad, what's happening?" Zenny Junior whined at his father. "Is he good or bad?"

Zenny shrugged his shoulders.

" . . . momma . . ." Tiger continued to tremble. He looked at his hands. He was so big again. "I'm still a big boy. Why am I a big boy?"

"He's not The Tiger," Yakko said confidently. Only a little warner would say something like that. "When did you first become a big boy?"

"Off and on. Few seconds, off and on." The Tiger started to bop back and forth. "Last time, momma died. Somehow. But she's alive? And momma?"

"He regressed to a warner state?" Wakko looked over at Yakko.

"I doubt it," Zenny frowned. "He's still big and a waryes. My guess would be the last time Tiger was in total control, he was still a young warner."

"Just barely hanging on? That'd be a long time to lose yourself." Wakko commented. He looked over at The Tiger. "How old are you supposed to be?"

The Tiger held up both his hands. Then, he held up one hand with two fingers. "This old."

"Twelve?" Dot whined. "No wonder he's so clueless. The waryes inside took him over that long?"

"What was the thing with the Eternals?" Yakko asked curiously. "Why did he take off when you did that?"

"What?" Tiger didn't understand. "What's an Eternal?"

"A flower. The flower petals that you threw in his mouth," Wakko explained.

Tiger looked at him strangely. "What's a flower?"

The warners all slapped their faces in disbelief.

Aroma pointed to the top of her head. "Flower. Remember? Didn't I ever tell you I wore a flower in my ears before the capture?"

"Oh, yeah." Tiger said softly. "Flower. I shoved a flower at him. It tasted funny. I thought it could do something."

"Well, it did. We just don't know what," Yakko replied.

"Something that'll make him stay away a year then come back." Zenny sighed. "Not that it matters, I mean with everything that just messed up I'm sure the universe is just about to-?"

Yakko and Wakko noticed the expression on Zenny. They looked at where Zenny was looking at.

You could no longer see a planet.

"It got smaller?" Wakko started to cheer. "It's not the end yet after all."

"But how? I mean, I just got you guys. The kids were just sent here. Tiger changed." Yakko whined. "I don't get it! It should have ripped to pieces, not start mending itself. What happened?"

"Beats me. I coulda sworn it ripped because of time changing."

Yakko turned around and saw Warner and Hope. "Warner?"

"Yo!" Warner said cheerily and waved at him. "Yeah, that's weird. You know, I could have sworn it was because you were changing the past. You really  changed the past." He looked up at the sky again. He looked over at The Tiger. A lot of his power was gone. "Wow. What happened?"

"Tiger changed and was going to kill us, but then The Tiger changed," Yakko started to rant.

"Yaddy?" Caress looked up at Yakko. "Who is this The Tiger guy? And how come he keeps calling momma, momma?"

Yakko grimaced. There was no way she'd get it. "That's your brother from the future." "Oh. Okay!" Caress grinned. Nevermind. Little Warners believed anything.

"Well, looks like we've got a year for some reason to come up with a plan." Zenny sighed. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah," Dot smiled. "Let's go back to the tower already. I missed home. I still never got to come home. You guys wanted to go to Dr. Fay's ship and then we had to go rescue Scratchy, then we had to stay for awhile on Anima and-"

"We get it," Wakko whined. "You want to go home. With your family."

"Yes!" Dot cheered. "Come on you guys." She smiled at Zenny, Jr. and Cutie Pie. "Momma's gonna show you all kinds of things. And you can meet all kinds of new aliens. They're really fun to get to know."

Yakko and Wakko watched as Dot and her family took off to the tower. Everyone except Zenny.

Zenny looked over at the other two. "Any ideas?" He gestured toward Tiger who had strolled over to start touching grass nearby. "What about Mr. Clueless?"

"Ow." The Tiger started to suck his finger.

"He's still a waryes," Wakko reminded Yakko. "Unlike with Journey. She had a pretty name, didn't she?"

Yakko nodded. "A really nice name. You're gonna go, aren't you?"

"As soon as I can." Wakko nodded. "I don't know what the future holds for us, but I'm not leaving them defenseless waaaaaay over on Anima! I know I can't change the past, but I _won't_ just leave them there now."

Yakko smiled. "You're gonna make a great dad, Wakko. Come back as soon as you can, okay? We'll make plenty of room."

Wakko grinned. "Yeah. Plenty of room." He looked at his Enchantment sweetly. "My Iri and three more. That's how many now?"

Yakko started to count on his fingers. "Well, there's me, Dot, you, Zenny, Aroma, Zenny Jr., Cutie Pie, Ember, Caress, Enchantment, Your female, Your Journey, Your Wakko Jr., your Enchantment, Ummm . . . and him?"

"But can we trust him?" Zenny asked Yakko again. "What if he turns again?"

"That's not too likely," Warner interrupted. "Once the waryes in control is overcome, usually they can be helped." He looked over at Yakko. "Just don't ignore him, and he should be fine, waryes or not." He gestured toward The Tiger. "In fact, show a little attention right now."

"Huh? Oh!" Yakko ran over to The Tiger. He had started to wander over toward Ralph.

"Duuuhhh?" Ralph held his donut in his mouth.

"You're fat and funny looking." The Tiger poked his belly. "Why aren't you wearing white shirt and white pants?"

"Ralph in white?!" Yakko started laughing as he went over to the two. "Hey, Ralph!"

"You get back in youse tower!" Ralph started to go over to his post to grab his catching net.

"Okay, I'm going. we're going," Yakko said to him. "Follow me overgrown kid."

Yakko started to run with Tiger as Ralph started to chase them.

"Well, my welcome back visit is about over," Warner said as he started to run. He needed to head back to Hope.

Wakko groaned. They had to climb like monkeys up the tower because his gag bag had been taken back in the past.

"Youse come back here!" Ralph yelled at them. "Duh, why do you always have to escape from your tower?"

"What's a tower?" The Tiger asked. He looked up at the large thing Yakko was starting to climb. "Is that a tower?"

"Come on, already." Yakko pulled The Tiger up with him.

"Duh, Yeah! And youse stay in there!" Ralph yelled as he shook his fist at the tower.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone was inside, Wakko headed for his room. He felt naked without his gag bag, but he had 2 or 3 always stashed away in his room. "Yes. Oh, I missed you!" He hugged his bag and quickly found his old blue shirt. "And you." He grinned as he came back out and placed his red cap back on. "Finally."

Yakko and Dot smiled. Wakko didn't waste any time looking for his old clothes and gag bags.

"Felt kinda weird without them, huh?" Dot smiled knowingly.

"You've no idea. Oh wait, I guess you would." Wakko chuckled. He looked around the tower. "Well, maybe the rollercoaster does have to go out?"

"Wheeee!" Cutie Pie and Zenny Junior just went screaming past everyone at high speed inside the rollercoaster cart.

"Well, maybe it doesn’t have to." Wakko chuckled. "Let's see. We'll have to make more rooms, there will be more when I come back after all."

"You're leaving now?" Dot whined. "But Wakko!"

"I don't know what's going to happen, Dot!" Wakko said seriously, his laid back voice suddenly taking a back seat, like it had been forced before. "But I won't blow this chance to go and see them again. What if it doesn't last?"

"Good point." Zenny agreed with Wakko. "You take care?"

"You be careful," Yakko warned him.

"I will. You be careful too." Wakko pointed over at The Tiger. "He's a lot more curious than Caress was, don't you think?"

"Augh!" Aroma went over to The Tiger. "No, that's not food, Tiger!"

Yakko went over and shooed The Tiger away from the Trash. "This is trash. Not what we usually eat."

The Tiger nodded. "Where are the cookies?"

"You don't need just cookies future brother," Caress said as she came over. "You can have ice cream and Candybars."

"And actual food," Aroma added to her daughter's statement.

Yakko went over to the cupboard and looked around. There was still a tub of ice cream left. "Aha." He pulled it out and got out four bowls.Wakko might have been right. What if they didn't get this chance for long? Yakko dished up the ice cream and strolled over. The words in Tiger's letter were still fresh in his mind. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay. Yaddy!" Caress grinned.

A few minutes later, Yakko returned with Rita and Runt.

Dot looked at him questioningly, but didn't say a word.

"You want some ice cream?" Yakko asked them as he gave Rita and Runt the rest of the bucket.

Yakko was giving them ice cream? That was something only Tiger ever did.

Yakko went back to handing out the ice cream bowls. "Dig in!"

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Caress shouted excitedly.

The Tiger looked at the strange concoction. He looked at the weird gizmo in his hand. He started to eat it.

"No, no," Aroma chuckled. "Spoon." She held up her spoon. "Spoon goes into ice cream." She dug into the ice cream with her spoon.

Yakko went and fetched another spoon for The Tiger. "Here."

The Tiger took the spoon. He dug it into the ice cream and started to eat. "Wow, this is good momma!"

"Ice cream is very good," Aroma agreed with him.

Dot and Zenny were preparing ice cream for their family too. It may have been a short time to the kids, but it had been a long time for them.

"Quit it!"

"No, you quit it!"

"Mommy! Zenny pinched me!"

"I did not!"

"Yaddy?! Can I have some more?! Ow! Zenny pinched me!"

"I did not! It's a conspiracy!"

"Cons Piracy? There are lots of cons to piracy!"

"Pirates are like cons. Oh Zenny, you spilled your ice cream. No Runt, bad dog! Off, off! Don't lick that up!"

"No, Tiger! No, no! You'll electrocute yourself if you shove that in there!"

"Yeah! It'd be a shocking experience," Yakko said as he took Tiger's fork he had just discovered away from him.

Things were about as normal and happy as they could be now. No one knew what would happen in a year. No one knew how they would stop Tigers from attacking in a year. There was still a lot of the universe at stake. No one knew where Waryes was at. There was a lot of uncertainty.

But just in case these were going to be the final days, they would make the most of it.

"Momma?" The Tiger pointed over at Yakko who was looking for something. "Who is that guy? How come he is so close to Caressy?"

"Oh. Well, that's your dad," Aroma smiled. "Yakko Warner."

As Yakko came back over he heard a word from The Tiger he had never heard before.

"Dad?"

Yakko felt a little strange as he heard the word, but not as much as he thought he would. "Yeah?"

"You're my dad?" The Tiger asked again. "How are you my dad?"

"It was a storky thing!" Cutie Pie and Zenny Junior ran over. "You're dad was chosen by the stork!"

"Stork?" Aroma looked over at Yakko.

Yakko groaned. Oh, he remembered that explanation.

"A stork chose my dad? What's a stork?" The Tiger asked.

Yakko and Aroma both groaned as they heard Zenny Junior and Cutie Pie inform him of where baby warners come from. From storks.

"Oh. Okay, dad." The Tiger smiled at Yakko.

"Yaddy doesn't like daddy though," Caress warned him. "Call him Yaddy. 'Cause it's like dad, but not."

"No." Yakko interrupted Caress. He went over and picked her up. "Little Monkey. You can call me daddy now."

"I can call you daddy now?" Caress asked excitedly. "Really?"

"Yeah." Yakko nodded his head. He looked over at The Tiger. The words in Tiger's letter still rang inside his head. Over and over. The only ones that didn't make sense

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I guess this is goodbye. You were a good friend 'til the end Yakko. I wish you hadn't pushed the dad thing so much though. Really. I was never going to believe you because I heard you confess it with my own ears when I was younger.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he was younger, he said it? Yakko would never say something like that to him. Why would he think that? Was that the reason he could never accept him? 'It shouldn't matter now. That Tiger's gone.' Yakko reminded himself. He looked over at The Tiger who was investigating the carpeting nearby. "What are you doing?"

The Tiger looked up at Yakko and gestured toward Runt who was beside him. "He's doing it."

Dot quickly grabbed Runt. "Come on, big lug! That's for outside!"

Yakko smiled. He looked over at Rita. She was quiet. "It'll be okay," Yakko said to her. "I know he must have meant a lot to you."

"Yeah," Rita sighed. She looked over at Yakko knowingly. "I know he must have meant a lot to you too."

Yakko didn't reply. He started to head out the tower and stood, staring out at the balcony. He just stared out at the now setting sun. Tomorrow, a new day would begin.

And hopefully, somehow, a brighter future.


	67. Off One Last Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Sixty-Two: Off One Last Time

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later…

"So cold . . ." The Tiger started to tremble.

Aroma tried to get near him. "Do you need a blanket?"

Zenny and Dot were both keeping a close eye on their own kids. It was important not to let The Tiger change back, but at the same time, they did have their own family to worry about.

"I don't know. I just feel cold." The Tiger rubbed up and down on his shoulders. "I'm cold, momma. I feel scared."

"He's trying to take control," Yakko said, remembering how Tiger acted when they first met.

"Then get him out Yakko," Dot whined. She couldn't take it anymore. "He can't change around here."

"She's right. He'll tear everything up and destroy us," Zenny agreed.

"He's my son!" Aroma protested. "He hasn't changed yet, we can't just kick him out onto the streets." She looked over at Yakko for some kind of support.

"We're not kicking him out," Yakko said firmly. There were no if's, and's, or but's about it. "He's staying right here."

"He's gonna change," Dot protested. "Yakko, I know he's your son, but-"

"I won't mess this up!" Yakko yelled. "Don't you get it? I don't know why the rip is slowly mending, but it's gotta be because of him. He changed back to the warner he should be."

"But he's not a warner," Zenny protested. "We made the mistake once of not locking him up when we had the chance. He's a monster!"

The Tiger started to shiver even more. 'Monster. I'm a monster…'

"He is not a monster! He's my son, Zenny!" Aroma disagreed vehemently.

"He has the monster inside." Dot looked over at Yakko, trying to make him see. "It was okay at first. He was acting normally, Yakko, but he's getting too nervous and too scared and no one can make him feel better. You know what that means. You're putting everyone at risk keeping him here."

"I'm sorry!" The Tiger whined as he rocked back and forth. He looked over at his momma. "Momma? Where do I go?"

"Nowhere!" Aroma growled at Dot and Zenny. "He's part of this family, he's not going anywhere!"

"He's still The Tiger! And The Tiger is gonna gain more control, Aroma!" Zenny yelled at his sister. "I'm sorry, I am. But he's not really your son, and he just cannot stay here."

"Yakko?" Dot tried to give her biggest and best round eyes. "What about the others? What about my kids? What about your babies? Please big brother? Think?"

"Yakko, we cannot kick him out." Aroma looked dead on at Yakko. "He's not the bad one."

"He's just _A_ Tiger, Yakko," Dot tried to remind him. "He's a future Yakko's son, he's not yours. He doesn't even belong here."

Tiger continued to rock. He was about to be thrown out into the cold again, he knew it. "I don't belong here?"

"You're my son." Aroma went over and stroked The Tiger's head. "Big or little, future or past, you're my son."

"Maybe that's why he won't change back completely." Zenny looked over at Yakko.

"W-what are you saying?" Aroma frowned. "You want Yakko to just take him and drop him off in the future somewhere?"

"He does belong in the future, Yakko." Dot agreed with Zenny. "Maybe you should try it?"

Abandoned. He was about to be abandoned again. The Tiger closed his eyes.

_'They'll abandon you Tiger! The pain, it'll hurt! You can't handle that! Give into me!'_

'You'll hurt momma.' The Tiger whined to himself. 'You hurt her before. You hurt her. I won't give in! I just . . .' Tiger felt a strange sensation of warmth on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Yakko holding onto it.

"I _won't_ abandon him," Yakko said firmly. The tone wasn't loud, but it was a harshness that left no room for nonsense. He would not change his decision.

"Think about what you're doing," Zenny reminded him. "You know what his other self is capable of! You're going to put your own family at risk?"

"No." Yakko took a deep breath. He looked over at Aroma. "Are you coming too?"

Aroma didn't know what to say to that.

"Yakko? No, you can't go!" Dot whined.

"I won't abandon him!" Yakko yelled at her back. "I won't put anyone else at risk, but he's not going to be dropped in the future alone somewhere!"

"You're crazy!" Dot yelled at him angrily. "He'll change and he'll kill you! Don't you see?"

"Then I have to take that risk," Yakko said. He took The Tiger's hand. "Come on, let's go."

"You're nuts, Yakko!" Dot yelled at her brother some more. "Completely insane!"

Yakko didn't listen to her. He couldn't explain it, but he had a gut feeling he couldn't do it. His instincts just wouldn't let Tiger go.

"Watch all of my babies." Aroma went over and hugged the very angry Dot. "Please?"

"You're nuts." Dot started to cry. "You're both _nuts_."

"He's not evil." Aroma repeated again. "He's my little boy, deep inside."

"Aroma? Don't leave the others alone just for one," Zenny said.

"I'll be back soon, I know it." Aroma simply said. It was nighttime and Caress and the babies were sleeping soundly. She wouldn't wake them up. "It's just a feeling I have. He's going to be okay, I just need to be there."

'Feeling?' Yakko looked over at Aroma as she started to get ready to leave. 'Aroma's instinct too. Just what is instinct?' He looked over at Tiger. He was willing to gamble with his life by leaving with the waryes that held The Tiger inside of him. Aroma was willing to risk her very life with a dangerous creature that lurked inside of Tiger, that had once killed a future her. And yet, both their instincts were telling them the same thing.

Don't abandon him.

Yakko continued to hear Dot cry and yell at him as he and Aroma left with Tiger.

The Tiger looked at both Yakko and Aroma holding his hands. "W-what's going to happen?"

"We'll be fine," Yakko smiled at Tiger. "You'll see! We'll find a nice place, just us three."

The Tiger smiled. He shivered only once more before he started to feel warmth surrounding him. He closed his eyes. All the coldness inside was starting to disappear.

"I wonder where we should go?" Aroma asked. "Any suggestions?"

"How about Hawaii? That'd be nice," Yakko laughed. "Yeah. We'll go catch a plane."

"Hawaii? Sounds nice I guess," Aroma shrugged.

"Oh well excuse _me,_ Miss Therapy," Yakko chuckled. "Even Hawaii's not fancy enough for you?"

"No," Aroma chuckled back. "I was thinking out in the country somewhere. That's where Zenny and I had stayed. It's more quiet out there, maybe he'll feel better." Aroma smiled at Tiger. "What do you think?"

Tiger looked at his momma. 'She's risking everything…' He nodded his head.

"But Hawaii will have oceans and waves and cool breezes, and lots of people to annoy!" Yakko reminded her. He smiled at Tiger. "Come on. You've never got to have fun talking with people yet. Well, besides Ralph. Plus, you'll see the ocean! You've never seen that, have you?"

Tiger shook his head. "…"

"Course not. You haven't seen a lot of things. You're just beginning to explore the world!"

"But . . . the thing inside of me . . ." Tiger looked over at Aroma. "It could kill you, momma."

Aroma just smiled and squeezed his hand. "Stop thinking so negatively, Tiger. Momma's okay, I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

"No matter what."

Tiger turned his attention toward Yakko.

"Big or little, no matter what." Yakko smiled at him. "Til the ends of the universe, we'll be here."

Tiger smiled. No, he was completely warm again. The fear deep within him was also disappearing as he felt his parents hands wrapped in his. His mommy's on one side, and his daddy's on the other. "I." Tiger smiled happily. "I feel." Tiger grinned from ear to ear. "I feel better mom and dad!"

Yakko and Aroma both stopped to look at him. For the first time, he had a gigantic happy grin plastered on his face.

"I don't feel afraid anymore!" Tiger laughed. "We're gonna be okay, aren't we?"

"Yes, Sweetie!" Aroma cheered. "We're going to be just fine." She looked over at Yakko questioningly.

Yakko knew what she wanted to ask. 'To the tower? No, not yet. Dot and Zenny don't feel right around him anymore, they're not gonna help anything.' He just smiled at her. "Hawaii, here we come! Hey. Let's go hang in Honolulu."

Tiger felt like bouncing. "Honolulu? Sounds funny, dad!" He laughed and started to sing. "~Someone's happy to see me today. Someone's happy to see me today. They give a smile and they brighten my day. Someone's happy to see me today!~"

"~Who is happy to see you today?~" Aroma started to sing with him. "~Who is happy to see you today? Who's giving you a smile and brightening your day? Who is happy to see you today?~"

Tiger looked over at Aroma and then at Yakko. He grinned and continued his song, changing his words. "~My parents are happy to see me today. My parents are happy to see me today. They give me a smile, hip hip hooray. I feel special, I'm loved today!~"

It was true. Tiger knew it in his heart now. He felt it in Yakko's touch, in Yakko's words, and saw it in Yakko's smile. He was even risking his life to stay with him. The recordings were wrong. The scientists were all wrong. Yakko was hid dad, and Yakko didn't think he was evil. He thought he was a good boy. Tiger smiled at his mommy. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too." Aroma smiled at him.

Then, Tiger turned to look at Yakko. "I love you too, daddy!"

"…" Yakko didn't know what to say. "…I…" Aroma looked over at Yakko and smiled encouragingly. Yakko nodded and smiled back. He looked at Tiger. "I love you too, son."

Tiger's grin became even bigger. "And I love Caress." His nose was turning a bit more brown now. "And I love Enchantment." His fur was changing from it's black to a grayish color slowly. "And I love my little brother, and I love Zenny Junior, and I love Cutie Pie and Ember!" He laughed and started to bounce more. "And I love bouncing! Boingy, Boingy, Boingy! And I…I…"

Yakko and Aroma had been watching him change very happily Until he started to get funny.

"Momma. I don't feel so good." The Tiger's strength was depleting very quickly.

Yakko tried to keep him on his feet, but The Tiger was just too big. He gently set him down on the ground.

Aroma was on Tiger's other side. "It's okay, Honey. Do you have a temperature?" She felt his forehead. "Ow!" She pulled her hand back and saw it singed. Yakko grabbed her hand gently. "Burned? That's not good." He pulled out some gauze and wrapped it around her hand. He looked down at The Tiger. He was curling up in a tight ball, obviously in a lot of pain.

Aroma ignored her own pain as she watched him. "What's happening? Is he changing again?"

"I don't know," Yakko said worried. "Come on Tiger, it's okay. Don't let him come back. Don't let him!"

Suddenly, Yakko and Aroma were both blown away by a powerful wind. There was a bright flash of white that blinded them both as they landed. When they came back to their senses, they both ran straight to where The Tiger had been.

The completely black and grown up The Tiger was gone. What remained . . . was the little warner Tiger again.

Aroma stepped forward slowly, not being able to believe her eyes. He wasn't tall anymore, he was little. His fur was black and white where it should be. His nose was a deep cherry red again. His tail was just his regular little tail again. "Tiger?"

Yakko walked forward too. 'He changed back? Into a warner?' "Tiger?"

In mere seconds, both Yakko and Aroma were both on the ground, holding onto the little warner.

Tiger slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw his mommy and smiled. "Hi mommy." He started to yawn. "I feel like I've overslept." He turned to look at Yakko and smiled. "Hi. My name's Tiger." He waved at Yakko.

Yakko felt a bit sad at first. All the progress he had had with Tiger was gone now. He had never met the little warner Tiger before, just the waryes. "Hi, there." He pointed at himself. "I'm Yakko!"

"And I'm Tiger!" Tiger laughed. He looked over at his mom. "Momma? I've missed you! Yeah, they finally brought me back to you!" He hugged her as tight as he could.

Aroma held onto him tightly and couldn't help but cry! "My little Tiger! My little warner Tiger, you are finally back!"

"Warner Tiger?" Tiger laughed. "Momma, I've always been a warner. I think?" He lifted his arm and smelled under his armpit. "Well, I smell like I warner." Aroma grinned and continued to hug him tightly. "Momma!" Tiger choked. "Momma!"

Yakko understood. "Easy, Aroma. The kid can't breathe."

"Oh." Aroma loosened her hug just a bit. "Sorry, Sweetie! I've just really missed you."

"I know momma, I missed you too." Tiger grinned. He felt tons better now that he was with his momma. He wasn't stuck in the cold dark room anymore. "Oh, mama?" He looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"We're out. We're out for good." Aroma gave him a tighter hug, then loosened it. "No more scientists. No more observers. We're free."

"I'm free? Really? How momma?" Tiger had to ask.

Aroma grinned at Yakko. "Because of you."

Yakko grinned back just as wide.

"You freed us? Hey, thanks, mister Yakko!" Tiger laughed. "This is great! We're on the outside!" He hugged his mama again. "Where's Caressy, momma? And Enchantment, I want to see them again."

"Hey. I'm not just a mister," Yakko informed him. "I'm your dad, Yakko. So, call me dad . . . or Yakko . . . but not mister, I'm not a mister."

Aroma laughed a bit. "He'll get to know you again, Yakko. Don't worry. Now, let's go back to the tower."

"What's a tower?" Tiger asked.

Yakko felt happy. He wanted to smile as wide as he could. He wanted to bounce and laugh and run! He finally did it! He had made The Tiger change back. But.

He couldn't. He still knew, that Waryes was out there.

It was too perfect. He looked around suspiciously. 'I've got him to change back. I bet this is the first time it's happened. So much stuff has been changing lately, we've gotten ahead of Waryes. Meaning…'

Yakko stood ready. He had a special cookie on him just in case. This cookie, was not like the others. Instead of giving lots of energy or enhancing the natural abilities, it was suppsed to weaken them severely. He only had two cookies of the kind, but he held one tight and ready.

"Yakko?" Aroma smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Ewww . . ." Tiger pointed to the ground. "What's that thing crawling away?"

Yakko lost his concentration as he heard Tiger's statement. He quickly looked at where Tiger was pointing. A little worm. White and wiggling, trying to get away undetected. That didn't work. "I know who you are." Yakko bent down to glare at the worm. "Finally in your original form, The Tiger?" The worm just continued to wiggle.

"Yakko?" Aroma looked down at the worm as well. She held Tiger extra close.

"Don't worry." Yakko smiled as he looked up at Aroma. "I know their weakness." He pulled out a small anvil and held it over the worm. "Weight of any kind." He didn't drop it though yet. He was about to finally be rid of The Tiger, he'd never hurt this little Tiger again. 'Everything's too perfect.'

And as he predicted, right before he attempted to squish The Tiger, Waryes showed up.

Yakko had predicted it and stood ready. They had gotten ahead of Waryes, and he wasn't gonna lose his hold! As Waryes tried to use the element of surprise to grab The Tiger and Tiger, Yakko shoved the cookie right in his mouth!

Waryes started to choke. He was starting to panic as he started to stumble backward. 'No! No way, there's gotta be a way out! I've always been on top! How?! How did he do it?! I had Tiger changed, I had The Tiger changed, everything was perfect!'

One mess up. Waryes had stayed out of the way as much as he could. He had just seen his plans foiled though, he had to change it. But Yakko knew?

"Not as dumb as I look, am I?" Yakko gave Waryes a strange smile. "Face to face finally, huh?"

Waryes was on the ground. He didn't even have enough energy to stand up. "Almost."

"You’re the one responsible for everything!" Yakko yelled at him. "I oughtta just . . . grr!" He took a deep breath and smiled. "But hey, me getting angry wouldn't be a good idea right now. Instead, we're gonna have a little _heart to heart_."

Aroma glared at Waryes.

"Now, now." Yakko smiled at her. "Smile Aroma. Let's _not_ get angry. Warners should _never_ get angry, remember?"

Aroma whined slightly. She started to bounce with Tiger, so she could reduce her anger. "Come on, Tiger! Boingy, boingy, boingy!"

Yakko went over and felt around Waryes. He found his pink and purple lightning balls. "Oh, you don't need these anymore. 2007 will treat you just fine. Although." Yakko started to take off his glove. As weird as it was, he knew Tiger and The Tiger probably picked it up from him. He made a small incision on his palm and touched Waryes' palm. 'Whoah! Okay, that feels weird.' Yakko quickly covered his hand back up with his glove. "Yep, looks like your going to stay awhile." He started to scratch his glove he had just removed. "Man, this feels weird." He smiled at Waryes. "So Mr. I Wanna Destroy Everything! Tell me. How do I stop The Tiger?"

"You can't." Waryes grumbled. "I've made sure you never could. You won't get a closeness like you did with the Tiger your female is carrying. Never."

"You made him believe somehow, didn't you? That I wasn't his dad? Why? Because I can change him back, can't I?" Yakko grinned. "Admit it, wormy!"

"No! You never will!" Waryes yelled as loud as he could. His voice was even losing strength though. "Never. I made sure…"

"Somehow. You did it. You convinced him. When did you do it?" Yakko yelled at him. Waryes wouldn't reply. He just gave him a wicked smile. "The past." Yakko looked over at Aroma who was still holding Tiger very tightly. "I've gotta go."

"Go? Go where?" Aroma whined. "Yakko? Tiger's here now."

"Go back to the tower. Dot and Zenny will see he's fine, they'll let you back in." Yakko gave her a sad smile. "It's not over yet. I've got less than a year to stop him."

"What?" Aroma's eyes grew wide. "You mean, the other one? Yakko, he was ready to kill us!"

"And some Eternal petals in the mouth later, he started to flee for no reason," Yakko reminded her. "Warner's right, I've _got_ to change them both back. Waiting around a year isn't really my style anyhow."

"Lousy warner." Waryes grumbled.

"Too late." Yakko just smiled smugly at Waryes. "Now, let's see. Where do you belong? Once you get your powers back, you could be a handful. No, I think there's only one 'Warner' who could handle you."

"You called?"

Yakko grinned when he saw Warner. Just in time. "I've only got one of these cookies left." He held up the other cookie.

"Yeah, but I've got tons of them!" Warner said confidently as he bent down to pick up Waryes. "I'll watch him carefully, Yakko. You just take care, and don't mess anything else up. You screwed up everything before, and then you unscrewed it by screwing it more! And I just don't get it anymore." Warner groaned. "Just good luck."

"Yakko. He wanted to murder us." Aroma tried to talk some sense into him. She bounced Tiger a couple times. "Everyone's back together, like it should be. Can't we just go home?"

Yakko smiled sadly at her. "He's scared of me, I saw it in his eyes before he disappeared. I didn't get it at first, why he said not to follow him. Those petals made the Tigers weaker Aroma, he can be changed back into Tiger." Yakko rubbed his son's head. "Into Yakko Junior." He looked at Aroma straight on. "Give Caress the name Sparkles for me? And tell her that her daddy is gonna be okay?"

"Yakko?" Aroma didn't like the way he was talking.

"I was thinking really hard about names the past week. The littlest one would like the name Com because he turns out to be really good with computers, but I don't know if you would want to name him that. Giggles was the name of the last one too, it's obvious to see how she got that. Although, Dot's was named differently, and Caress had been named Shy, but she should have been Sparkles."

Aroma looked at Yakko in surprise. "You have been thinking, haven't you?"

"Just tell everyone not to worry. I'll be fine, and Waryes is out of the picture. I'll change back Tiger, and everything will be just fine. Okay?"

"…Yakko…" Aroma held onto Tiger tighter.

"Ma! Air!" Her son choked again.

"And please remember to give him more air?" Yakko chuckled.

Aroma loosed her grip. "Yakko. I'll…"

Yakko tilted his head slightly and grinned. "Trust me, it'll be okay." He rubbed Tiger's head once more. "You take care, Junior." He looked over at Aroma.

And got hit with a kiss.

Tiger made a disgusted face as he saw his parent's kissing above him. "…ewwwy."

Aroma backed off first. "Take care and don't get hurt!"

"I won't." Yakko was grinning from ear to ear. That kiss, it was . . .

Soft. Simple. Smoooth. But Aroma's tongue had done some talking in it too. Now, if that's what she meant by kissing her nicely, he could start doing that!

Tiger groaned again as his parents started kissing again. "Ooky!"

Yakko grinned. "I will definitely be back," he laughed. He turned around and pulled out Waryes' ball. He was just collecting bright idea balls all over the place. "First stop. Had to be when we first came to Anima. Somewhere around there." He looked up at the sky. 'Tiger would have felt really scared and alone. Come on, think. More exact…' Then, he got it. The shirt! Tiger first picked up that shirt pretty early, that should be good enough. He looked back at Aroma one last time. "Tell Wakko sorry I couldn't say goodbye, and tell Dot that her older brother admits that she is kinda cute." Aroma smiled. "But you're by far the prettiest."

He opened up his ball and he was gone.

Figures. He'd say something nice right before he left on a dangerous mission.

Aroma held Tiger close to her heart. This time, Yakko would not be protected in his journey by anyone. 'Be careful, Yakko. Please be careful.'


	68. The Chase Is On!

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Sixty-Three: The Chase Is On!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anima 2007…**

Yakko tried to stay out of sight as he saw his past self and family leaving the shirt shop. 'That's right. They said the red didn't fit him.' He was starting to remember. After everything that happened, a lot of little details had disappeared from his mind. He continued to stay out of sight but followed his past self along with the others. He only stopped to hide behind a tree when he saw Journey.

"Hellooo!" Journey ran up to the past warners "I bring everyone cookies."

"Cookies?" The past Wakko exclaimed. "How? We get cookies?"

"Yu-huh! I have a new family now. They wanted me to give you cookies for bringing me here." Journey smiled. "They gave me a new name too. It's Journey."

"Well, that's great." The past Dot eagerly took a cookie. "Wow. These are really good cookies." Everyone took one quickly, but Caress casually handed the Peanut Butter Pecan to Tiger. Tiger slowly munched on it.

Yakko smiled. 'Journey. My little niece.' Wakko clearly didn't know a thing. He had treated her just like any other little warner. He noticed Tiger's slow munching. 'Yeah, I remember. That kid was always a bit spooky. That's why I ignored him.' He shook his head. 'No thinking about that. This is strictly look and see, no changes.' He couldn't risk anything more than he had to.

Yakko watched as the past warners talked to Journey. He watched her take off and he watched himself around Aroma. He was starting to remember just where he had first met her. 'Heh. Paddleball.' He chuckled to himself as he watched his old self go through looks of wonderment, of realization, of shock, and maybe a bit of anger.

Yakko had to go get some kind of covering around himself before he could head toward the den. When he wasn't spotted by the others, he could look like himself. No one would suspect him. When he was around the others, if need be, he'd be ready. He just bought a long coat that had a hood for the top he could hide behind very quickly.

He didn't want to be seen, have to disappear, and go through everything like an old recording over again if he didn't have to.

Although, in the end it was just like a recording. He moved from place to place, but he just watched his former self throughout that week. Many times he could only hear conversations since the warners tended to hang out in the activity rooms. At least it made things easier on him. Nothing major happened that he hadn't remembered. He was obsessed with having a match with Aroma. He was reading the books and holding Enchantment, trying to prove he could be a father. It was nothing new. Until.

He was sipping a simple drink, just listening like always.

"Yakko?"

"Good going kid."

"I added ears."

"Good going kid."

Yakko knew by the sound the kids were just drawing again. He had never cared that much about the actual drawing at the time. He was more focused on the books.

"Lookie Yaddy! Lookie! Lookie!"

"Good going kid. Nice job."

"Look Yakko. I drew Uncle Zenny and Auntie Dottie kissing."

Yakko started to spit out his drink. 'What did he say?!'

"Good going kid."

'Good going kid?!' Yakko started to sip his drink again. 'I don't remember him saying that. Was I really not paying that much attention?'

"Uncle Wakko?"

Yakko was listening very intently. Tiger was actually talking to Wakko?

"Yeah?"

"What does Yakko like?"

"Yakko? Oh, he likes all kinds of things. He likes running and playing. He likes paddleball. He likes playing instruments, like the piano. And he likes to talk a lot and tell jokes."

"Oh? Okay."

Yakko watched as Tiger was coming out of the room. He had heard himself starting to talk about a paddleball game, but that wasn't where his interest lied. Yakko slowly got up and followed him. Tiger had started to search everywhere for a paddle ball. When he finally found one, he started to stare at it. He tried to start hitting the ball against the paddle but he was really bad at it.

'Wrist.' Yakko couldn't help but think. 'You'll be good, just work on your wrist position.' He saw his other self coming after a time though and put on his hood. He turned his back and acted like he was interested in something else. He could no longer see Tiger anymore, just hear the conversations.

"Hey kid, how's it coming?"

"Ummm…okay, I guess. I'm not real good yet."

"Well, it doesn't matter whether you win or lose, it's how you play the game. Your mom and I are proud of you no matter what you accomplish in life."

Yakko tried to hide a groan. 'I really said that? Oh man, that was bad! Straight out of a book.'

"Hey Tiger! I hear you're getting better now. Momma said you were sick or something."

Yakko smiled. 'Zenny Junior tried talking to him?'

"Sort of I guess."

"Hey Tiger? How come you are still named Tiger? See, I'm named Zenny 'cause I was the first born. You were first born, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was. Then it's Caress and Enchantment. Then the new baby will come."

"Well, how come your mommy and daddy don't change your name? You should be named after your daddy 'cause you’re the first born son!"

"Yakko? I should be named Yakko?"

"Yakko, Jr. Yuh huh. That's what mommy said. So how come your name is still the code names?"

"I don't know. What's wrong with it?"

"Momma said all our names were codes for bad things, so she wanted to change them. How come your family hasn't changed names brother?"

"Br-brother?" Tiger looked at Junior oddly again.

Yakko sighed sadly as he heard Junior continue on his explanation on Brothers. He wasn't interested in that though. 'It was so obvious. I should have changed his name to Yakko. Especially after he heard what Zenny Junior said!' he whined to himself.

"How come you call Zenny your daddy now? How did you earn his love?"

'Earn his love?' Yakko frowned.

"Earn his love? I don't know. Daddy was there for me when I was born. He said he always loved me, even when I wasn't there."

"Oh. Because he knew you before you were born. Are you good at paddleball?"

"Me? Naw, I'm not. You look like you're not much either."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be. I'll get really good."

'Trying to earn my love through paddleball.' Yakko knew it. That's the only reason Tiger ever picked up a paddleball in the first place. Zenny had come back over and taken Zenny Junior away to go fluffy fishing. Tiger had stayed behind, trying to play paddleball. Then, Aroma came and got him.

Yakko followed incognito to the fluffy fishing area, but he saw the exact same thing he did that day. The fluffy screaming, Aroma running to him, assuring he was fine. 'I just stayed there.' He watched as his other self continued to talk to Wakko. 'I should have gone to him. Told him it was okay too.' He just didn't understand it yet. If only he could do it over. 'Can't interfere.' He would stay with his decision. So far, the universe's future was looking great. He just couldn't interfere.

Day in and day out, week after week. Yakko was getting tired of hiding, but he couldn't just leave. He had to know. When was it? He had taken to following Tiger around everyday, instead of himself. He watched the boys progress with the paddleball. It was very slow. He still didn't know how to hold it right. No one was there to show him how to hold it right.

'Maybe he just dreamed it?' Yakko was beginning to wonder. 'It's been over a month and nothing. I never thought I said it to him, that didn't make any sense. Maybe he did just dream it? I was ignoring him constantly and he was changing so much.' Yakko decided to give it just a bit longer. After that, he would have to go with his dream theory. He placed his hood on just in time though as he saw himself sneaking out.

'Oh yeah. Our match.' He grinned. Now that had been lots of fun. But he couldn't go watch it, he had to keep his eyes on Tiger. He hung around outside of Tiger's room and was surprised to see him starting to come out. 'Tiger? This late at night? Oh.' Yakko watched as Tiger went over and got a drink. He had just gotten a little thirsty.

"Hey there. Didn't your mommy kiss you goodnight?"

Yakko suddenly became very quiet. He glared at the warner talking to Tiger.

It was Waryes. Waryes had been grinning from ear to ear. "I hear your mommy didn't kiss you goodnight."

"She will." Tiger frowned.

"Make sure she doesn't forget. Mommy's who love their kids _never_ forget." Waryes smiled deceptively. "My kids' mommy would never leave them for the night without a goodnight. She won't be able to have a peaceful sleep either. Why don't you go and give her a kiss goodnight real quick?" He gestured behind him. "She's on the corner on the outside of this den."

"Oh." Tiger looked behind him. He started to wander off outside.

'Wait a minute. What?' Yakko quickly started to follow.

Tiger had started to go up a small hill. Yakko watched and saw Wakko eating candy on top of the hill. 'Oh yeah. He did catch us. Did he talk to Tiger again?'

Tiger headed up farther up the hill. He slightly smiled as he saw his momma.

"That Tiger kid! He's…he can't be mine!"

'What?! You mean, he was here when I said it?' Yakko felt so bad. Especially as he kept listening to his old self below.

"He doesn't talk, he doesn't joke, doesn't riddle, doesn't run, doesn't do anything normal! Caress and Enchantment, those two are mine. I know that, I can't deny that."

"Is that why you ignore him? You think he isn't yours?"

"Think? I know! You know, they must have started out with a different mate, and then he died or something, then they picked me. I mean . . . that kid isn't mine."

Yakko hung his head. 'That's why. He overheard me ranting at Aroma.' He understood now. Waryes had set it up that way. The Tiger probably just helped him along with that idea as he grew older.

"Harsh, Yakko. Just 'cause Tiger's somehow really bad, he's disowned it?"

'Oh no Wakko, don’t say that.' Yakko yelled at himself. But it was too late, and it had already happened. Tiger started to run away. Yakko felt so low. He had even slipped up a bit. Wakko was starting to look back.

Yakko quickly hid again. He started to walk off. He understood now. That's why Tiger never believed him. He had said it. He had just been so frustrated, and Tiger had acted so different. But Tiger had been his. The boy never stayed to listen to the rest of the conversation though.

Yakko continued to follow Tiger around. The boy was aimlessly walking around by himself outside. After some time went by, Tiger started talking very strangely too.

"I'm a Tiger. I'm bad."

'The recordings.' Yakko remembered. Tiger was probably thinking about the recordings again.

"Caress does not love me. Momma doesn't love me. Enchantment doesn't love me. I'm nothing. Yakko never loved me. He doesn't even think I'm his. He never searched. He's hated me ever since he met me. He sees evil in me."

'I didn't see evil, I was just confused.' Yakko whined to himself.

"Caress goes to him all the time. Even mommy wanted to play with him instead of coming to kiss me goodnight. She can't even kiss me goodnight anymore."

'She would have,' Yakko thought. 'She was going to come back right after the game.'

"Did momma know? Was it true?" Tiger looked up at the moon. "Did momma put me in there? Is that why I have the evil code name? A name they won't change?" He wiped a tear from his eye. "Yakko, Jr. I could never be good enough to be named that. I'm evil." He started to cry harder.

Yakko closed his eyes in shame. The recordings were becoming true to Tiger. 'Your mom never put you in there. And I didn't mean to keep your name the same because you were evil. I just wasn't ready for a Yakko Junior yet.' Yakko looked up at the moon. 'He wasn't even 10 yet. He wasn't! Not even a decade old.' Tiger was not even a decade old yet, he was still under definition considered a baby warner. To humans, a little older than toddler. An undeveloped mind.

"I am evil. I don't deserve love. I don't deserve to bounce. I don't deserve happiness." Tiger took a deep breath. "I deserve only cookies. No love, just cookies. No love, just cookies."

'Why did this have to happen?!' Yakko yelled at himself. 'He was way too young to handle that! He was…he was just a baby!'

"Screw him Tiger. He never gave a damn about you."

Yakko knew that voice. He knew it well. He covered himself up, hid behind a tree and peaked out. The Tiger. Yakko knew he couldn't change things, but he wanted to so bad! The Tiger was befriending him? 'He did know him? He knew him now? He came right when he was at his lowest.'

Waryes had known just what he was doing.

Yakko heard The Tiger talk about him. He watched The Tiger show Tiger just how to handle the paddleball right. Talked about how they were both in the same place, heard the same recordings. Heard The Tiger convince Tiger that Journey was giving him bad cookies, and gave him his cookies instead.

That was it. That was it, that entire night had been set up by Waryes. That was the beginning of the end for them.

'Just a baby . . . he trusted . . . ' Yakko started to walk away. He should have known it. Little warners were so accepting, so trusting of everything. They were just too small and inexperienced. Most likely, Tiger had blamed himself for everything. After all those years, he was living with that guilt.

It hadn't been his fault though. Yakko knew it. It wasn't completely his fault either. They were being manipulated. Yakko grabbed a pink ball. He had only used purple. Even if they saw him, they wouldn't remember him. But, he had seen what he needed to know. Why Tiger never believed him.

Now, it was time to go. He had to make things right.

He closed his eyes and searched for Tiger. He didn't want to, but he remembered the cruelness hidden within his eyes '…he was just like The Tiger…'

What he despised the most, he had become.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who cares…who cares when…**

'How do I make him stay away?' Tigers growled. He couldn't hear Tiger within, but he didn't feel his true power anymore. He was weaker. Tiger was old enough to know how to hold his power back from him. He had been too weak before when he took over, but Tiger's will was keeping Tigers power down.

"~In the morning, in the evening, ain't we got fun?~"

Tigers was enjoying a drink while he listened to a local singer on stage, trying to figure out his next move. He knew it wouldn't be long before-"

"Yakko Junior?"

Tigers growled as he heard Yakko's voice behind him. He glared as he turned around.

Yakko just looked at him. Red angry eyes. Completely black. He looked exactly like The Tiger almost. "I know you're deep inside, Junior, and I won't give up. Don't worry."

Tigers instantly jumped up from the table . . . and ran?

'I knew it!' Yakko grinned. 'He is weak!' He started to run after him. "Aw come on now, what's the rush?!"

Tigers continued to run. "Leave me alone or I'll kill you!"

"Kill me? Wouldn't that instantly send Yakko Junior back?" Yakko laughed. He started to bounce as he ran. "Boingy, boingy, Boingy! Come on Junior, come on out!"

"Quit calling me Junior!" Tigers yelled at him angrily.

Yakko had a priceless look on his face. "How come? Is your daddy embarrassing his little Yakko Junior? Should I just call you Yakko like a big boy?"

"Quit calling me Yakko period! I'm The Tiger now!" Tigers started to run again, but Yakko stayed on his tail. "I'm The Tiger now! There are no other Tigers like me."

"Come on Yakko. Come on out, we'll have a paddleball competition." Yakko brought out his paddleball. "I'll bet you're really good. It's just for fun too, there's no earning love by it."

"Why are you even saying that? My name is The Tiger. His name is Tiger. Not that he can hear you anyway." Tigers couldn't take much more of the Junior reference.

"Tiger is a code name. I'll _never_ call him Tiger again, even if he wants me too," Yakko said with certainty. He knew just how Tiger felt about the name now. No, he'd never call his son Tiger again. He was Yakko Junior, now and forever.

Tigers tried to leave to another time. Yakko followed. Tigers left to another time. Yakko followed. Tigers kept moving from time to time, waiting out the weakness the Eternal had caused. Yakko stayed right behind him, trying to bring out Tiger. He yelled out why he said such cruel things about being his dad. He yelled out about Tiger's mom. He yelled out about Caress. He yelled out about the happier times they could have if he just came out.

Unfortunately, Tigers was still strong enough to fight against Tiger. Most likely, Tiger wasn't hearing a thing. Still hiding from his own conscience, not being able to take the pain anymore. Yakko never gave up though. Through countless times he followed. A couple times, Tiger had ditched him for a little while, but he always found him again. His will was too strong, and he knew how to feel him out faster and better each time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who cares where…who cares when…**

Tigers couldn't believe his luck. For once, that warner Yakko wasn't behind him. He had fallen back a bit when he landed on the ground wrong in a very high jump. Yakko's cookies he had been using to keep up had started to fade at precisely the right second.

He knew he didn't have long. 'I'll make sure he never follows me. Never again.' He started to head down a street, calmly whistling. He didn't have to worry about Yakko for at least half an hour. He had messed up his leg pretty bad. He was a warner and he'd heal fast, but he'd be down long enough for Tigers to damage him in another way.

"~Every morning, every evening, ain't we got fun.~" The Tiger sang as he skipped through the streets. "Not much money, oh but honey ain't we got fun.~" He walked up to a house and knocked on the door politely. The song was okay by itself, but it needed more pizzazz. Only the kind of pizzazz The Tiger could ever give it. "~Gonna kill him, Gonna kill him, won't that be fun…" He started to tap his foot impatiently. "~Gonna hang him, gonna bleed him, won't that be fun…~"

The Tiger grinned as he watched the door open. "Well, hey there Dr. Otto Scratchansniff."


	69. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Sixty Four: Acceptance

Dr. Scratchansniff looked strangely at this new arrival. He looked very similar to a warner but he did not have a tail nor did he have a red nose. In fact, he was completely black, no white on him at all. The nose and the body, completely black. The only white were the white of the eyes. "Are you another warner?"

"Am I a warner?" The Tiger giggled. "No, I ain't no fucking warner."

Scratchansniff frowned. Not very polite. "Why are you here?"

"You know, many species have always tried to decipher that." The Tiger smiled. "Is there a god? Is there life after this? Is there a purpose to living?"

Scratchansniff groaned and hit his head. This was definitely a warner. "What do you want?"

"Oh, let's see…candy bars are pretty good….killing you might be fun…I might want cookies too, I don't know. I'm a real fan of cookies." The Tiger smiled.

Scratchansniff was not smiling. "Th-there is no reason to kill me. The Warner Brothers are not even here anymore. I'm old and useless, why would you want to?"

"Because it would hurt HIM." The Tiger grinned. "Now, let's see…how to do it." He started to hum to himself. "Simply killing you quick and easy won't be any fun. Maybe some torture would be good.-Ah-ah."

Scratchansniff was suddenly completely paralyzed. He had tried to run but he couldn't even move now.

"You know, the funnest way to kill something is with irony. It always twists the knife in the heart." The Tiger just smiled at Scratchansniff. "You were a psychiatrist, always helping others with their problems. Kind hearted. Hearts, hearts are always fun to use…hmmm…"

"Who are you?"

The creature turned around and saw one of his most despised enemies. Yakko Warner. "You…" He growled dangerously.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot had just arrived on the scene to discover the creature talking about how to kill Scratchansniff.

"What are you? Another Tiger? It's over, leave him alone," Wakko yelled.

"Another Tiger?" The Tiger chuckled. "Another?" He started to laugh even more wickedly. "No, I ain't no OTHER Tiger. I am The Tiger."

"The Tiger, A Tiger, whatever." Yakko yelled. "Leave Scratchy alone."

The Tiger yelled viciously. "Shutup Yakko. ShutuP. ShuTuP. Can't you ever JUST ShuTuP? Day in and day out, yap, yap, yap, yap, yap, yap, yap. Get it through your head. I ain't NEVER giving in."

"What?" Yakko frowned. "How do you know me?"

The Tiger himself looked confused a moment. "Oh, you're not Yakko? You're just some other goof? Well good." He grinned. This wasn't the Warner he had been running from. "Where was I? Oh yeah, about to murder this guy. How to do it? How about right in front of them? That would hurt HIM." The Tiger laughed coldly as he grabbed the doctor and threw him outside to the ground.

The warners watched in horror as the poor old human hit the cement hard and rolled a couple of times. Humans were fragile. He was already hurt. They wanted to scream at this creature, but they couldn't speak or move.

The Tiger just laughed coldly. "In the morning, In the evening, Ain't We Got Fun."

The warners were too angry at the creature to even notice the strange song he was singing.

"So, Scrrrrr-atchy. I believe that's what these assholes always called you." The Tiger grinned wickedly. "I was gonna kill you with just a bit of torture, but now that the warners are here, I think rrrrreal fucking slow and painful would be good." He laughed at the Warner Brothers and their sister. "What do you think? Maybe we should smear HIS blood up and down your tower."

"….Llllleeeeeeeeeavvvvve…." Yakko was trying with all his might, but he only got one word out. One word.

"Leave his body at a news station? What about strung up on the tower?" The creature grinned. "How about I go ahead and kill him, hang him from your WB door, then write BSS Forever across his chest? Wouldn't that be great?"

"Oh Shit. It just can't be?"

The future Warner family ran up to The Tiger. Two of them quickly stood in front of Scratchansniff.

"No The Tiger. You're not getting him." Mac growled. "Ever. Now, how did you GET here?"

"You." The Tiger growled. What the hell? ALL the kids were still there? Didn't that other Tiger take care of at least Samantha? 'The timestream has not caught up?' "I don't have time for you."

"No, no, no." Princess whined. "I don't believe it. How could it be right.?"

Mac growled evenly with The Tiger. He gave a small grin. "Well Tiger…where's the big show, huh?"

The Tiger growled even louder. "Get off my fucking back."

"Mac, are you crazy?" Dee Dee whined. "He's gonna kill you."

"No, he's weaker. I feel it." Mac grinned. "You're weaker, aren't you The Tiger?"

The Tiger growled even more. "I'm not as weak as you THINK I am." He shot a dirty look over at Yakko. "Once I take care of business, I'll be back. COUNT ON IT YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled angrily as he ran off. He was running out of time.

'Dammit. I wanted to take out that psychiatrist. I wanted too, I wanted too, I wanted too. And that fucking Mikey kid was still around? He should not be around.' The Tiger was growling angrily. The timestream should not have taken that long to correct itself. It had even started to mend some unfortunately. How, he didn't know but he didn't care. But dammit, why that kid?' "Fucking Time Messing Up." The Tiger realized. "Ohh…wait." He started to smile as he looked up at the sky. "I get it. Most likely-"

"YAAAAAKKKKOOOOO...."

The Tiger watched as he heard Yakko running up behind him.

"What are you doing in this time?" Yakko asked angrily. He was near Scratchansniff's house.

"It doesn't matter now." The Tiger yelled back at him. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Never." Yakko simply replied. "Not until Yakko Junior comes back."

"Is that all you want?" The Tiger growled. "For that twerp to come back? Really? Oh, I could do that." He grinned wickedly. "Real easy. Wanna say hi?"

Yakko wouldn't fall for the trick. "Come on Junior. Just wake up already."

"You don't get it." The Tiger chuckled. "I don't have to run from you anymore."

"Well good, it'll make it easier to reach him." Yakko yelled back.

"-reach him."

"save him."

"save her."

"save them."

Yakko looked around. He heard his voice echoing all around?

"Uh oh…" The Tiger grinned from ear to ear. "Hey Yakko, do you get the feeling we've been here before?"

"Been here before?"

"Been there before?"

"Saved me before?"

"What's going on?" Yakko started to look at the sky. The hole was still small, it still seemed to be mending.

"I'm getting tired of you." The Tiger grinned at Yakko. "But I guess, it doesn't really matter. As long as it all ends. Right?"

Yakko was very confused. He looked at the sky again. The hole had gotten smaller every day.

"I get it…" The Tiger gestured toward the sky again. He took off the simple illusion spell. "Good old Waryes. Thinks of everything."

Yakko's mouth dropped. The sky? It wasn't. It wasn't even-? "It's gone?"

Very VERY small traces of the original blue sky remained. Warner's planet was fully showing. AND Yakko even swore he heard thunder?

"Time's messing up." The Tiger's voice frizzled as he said it. "Don't ya see? Things aren't changing as fast. We're hearing echoes, of our future and past selves having different conversations. It's all going to hell." He laughed triumphantly. "And Waryes just covered it up. That's all he did. So easy too, why didn't I think of it?"

The Tiger waved his hand across the sky. Complete blue. He waved it back. Nothing but space. "Fun, huh? Such a simple spell. Hell, you can fucking do it too."

Yakko stood very still as he stared at the sky. The Tiger was right, it was nothing but an illusion spell. "I thought it was okay…"

"So you'd just jump through time again." The Tiger chuckled. "This is a riot. That guy was good."

Yakko started to hear the thunder again. "…lightning…"

"It'll come. Very soon." The Tiger grinned. "Then, there's no stopping it. The timestream is already messing up." He pointed at Yakko happily. "Well look. Like father, like son."

Oh. That statement hurt. Yakko didn't know what to do as he continued to stare into the sky. He thought when The Tiger had changed to Yakko, Jr., everything would be okay. He just needed to change the other one back, then, it would all be okay. "I…I was…I was sooooooo stupid. SO STUPID!" He started to hit his own head.

The sky hadn't been mending, hadn't been getting smaller at all. It was nothing but an illusion.

Even being out of the way, Waryes STILL managed to stay ahead.

"It's all over. Just go home and leave me alone." The Tiger smiled. "In fact, I'll tell you what. I won't EVER bug you again. You go ahead and have some touching family reunion. You and your brother and your sister and your kids…" He tried not to laugh. "I think it'll be better that way. To end your lives before the end, I think that would be merciful." He just laughed maniacally. "Enjoy it. Just, go have fun. Go laugh and play and run around these last few days. IF you have even a few days left." He sighed and then tried to control his laughter. "Yes, just you and your family. Oh, and the other world Tiger." He started laughing again. "Sorry. Ah, this is just so fucking grrrrrrrr-eat."

Yakko remained still. He didn't feel himself tremble, but he felt strange. He watched as his hands were ungloved, then gloved again. "…everything's falling apart."

He watched as The Tiger took off again. He didn't go after him. Why should he? He looked at the sky again. "It's over."

He said it. He admitted it. He tried to stop it. He tried to understand it. He tried to conquer it, but it was no use.

The Universe was in fact…ending.

Yakko looked back at his ball. "This is the end…" It wasn't a question anymore. He picked up his pink ball. "Everything…it was for NOTHING." He yelled as he threw the ball down on the ground. "You didn't do anything for me. Nothing good. You. You damn ball, you can't do any good. You never have." He started to kick it. "The timestream's messing up. Lightning will come. Everything's-Everything's. EVERYTHING WILL END!"

He covered his face. It was all gonna end. Sooner or later, it would end. It was the one thing The Tiger never lied about.

Yakko picked up the ball sadly. There's only one thing he needed it for now.

He wanted to go back home. He wanted to spend those last few days with his family…

If it was going to end, that's how he wanted it to end…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2007…Earth.

Yakko stepped through the door with the look of hopelessness written on his face.

"Yakko?" Wakko was back, along with his kids and female. Yakko had been gone a long time. "Are you okay?" He gestured over to Iridescent. "That's Iridescent by the way. And you know the other two."

Wakko Junior and Journey just waved.

Iridescent tried to smile at Yakko. He didn't seem like he cared much at the moment for anything.

"Where's Aroma and the kids." Yakko didn't even ask it like a question.

Dot gestured toward the back. "Why? What's wrong, Yakko? Did something-?"

Yakko started to walk off before he could answer her question. He went toward the back of the tower where Dot had pointed.

Aroma was playing peek a boo with the babies in their crib.

"Momma." Sparkles ran up to Aroma and showed her her new drawing. "Looky, looky."

"Sparkles."

Sparkles turned around and saw Yakko. She gasped. "Daddy?"

Yakko picked her up as she started to run toward him.

"Momma. Zenny Junior told me that-." Yakko Junior stopped and smiled at Yakko. "Hey, he's right. Hi.."

Aroma turned around and saw Yakko herself. She was glowing with happiness for only a second. She knew by his look something was wrong. "Yakko?"

"It would be it anyhow." Yakko said simply. He didn't need to explain it to her, the look in his face said what he really meant. He smiled at Sparkles. "Hi Sparkles. Guess what we're doing all this week?"

"What daddy?" Sparkles smiled.

"We're gonna go see everyone." Yakko laughed. "We'll see Plotz. And Ralph. And I'll show you ALL around Burbank. And outside, we'll go outside of Burbank."

"Outside of Burbank?" Yakko Junior spoke up happily. He grinned as he looked at Yakko. "Really? We've never gone outside Burbank. We've barely left the tower. Everyone said it was too unsafe."

"Well we will." Yakko scooted Sparkles over to one arm and picked up Yakko Junior. "Everywhere Junior. We'll show you all of America. So come on, let's go. No time to waste." He grinned at Aroma. "Come on, chop chop. Let's go right now."

Aroma understood. She went over to Yakko and gave him a gentle kiss.

In which he turned it into a different kind of kiss.

"…" Sparkles just looked over at her brother. "What is that?"

"I don't know. I think it looks weird." Yakko Junior replied. "Are we going now-"

"One minute." Yakko grabbed Aroma's arm. "Mommy and daddy need to talk. You guys, go see your Aunt and Uncles real quick."

Sparkles and Yakko Junior looked very confused as Yakko started to drag Aroma away. "…??"

They both headed for their Aunt and Uncles like he said though.

"Hi Auntie Dottie." Yakko Junior waved at Dot. "We're going on a trip."

"We're going to go to the outside of Burbank daddy says." Sparkles grinned at her Uncle Wakko.

"Outside?" Wakko looked over at Dot. "But they were still learning Burbank. Barely." He looked over at Iridescent. "Do you think we should take them that far from the tower?"

"I don't really want to. There's still something out there." Iridescent reminded him. "Wakko, I don't think it's safe."

"I don't either." Zenny agreed. He looked over at Dot. "Things are too unpredictable."

"They really are." Dot agreed. She looked over at Yakko Junior and Sparkles. "Hey you two. Where is your daddy?"

"With mommy." Sparkles informed her. "He told us to come out here and talk to you. He wanted to talk with mommy."

"Yeah." Yakko Junior agreed. "He just grabbed her hand and they just took off…" He thought about it for a second. "…I think it was in the direction of his room."

"His WHAT?" Zenny yelled angrily. He started to run, but Dot stopped him.

"Zenny." Dot warned him. "Don't jump to conclusions." She looked over at Wakko for backup.

Wakko didn't really know what to believe right now. Yakko had looked so strange ever since he came home. He never even told them whether he found Tiger or not. "I don't-ah. Ah." He ran over to Wakko Junior and pulled him away from the light bulb. "Light bulbs are okay, but NOT when they are plugged in."

"Aww…" Wakko Junior groaned. He looked beside him and saw a basketball. He popped it into his mouth and ate it instead.

Wakko looked back over at Dot and Zenny. "I don't know. Yakko's acting a bit strange, maybe we should just give him a few minutes."

"All it takes is a few minutes." Zenny growled. He wanted to go back there so bad. What were they doing?

"Wakko?" Journey pulled on Wakko's arm. "Wakko Junior's getting into-"

Wakko looked over at Wakko Junior again and ran. Never in his life had he met a warner kid like him. "No, no, no. What is it with you and electricity?"

Wakko Junior was biting a fork and trying to stick it into a socket before his mommy Iridescent grabbed him. Wakko came running up behind him.

Wakko took the fork out of his mouth. "Eat with forks or eat forks. Quit trying to eat electricity."

"…but…" Wakko Junior looked at the socket. "I bet it tastes good." He pulled out a stick of dynamite. "Like this does."

Wakko didn't stop him in time from putting it in his mouth. "That better not have been lit."

"Junior, you are too YOUNG for electricity and dynamite." Iridescent warned him.

"It wasn't lit." Wakko Junior crossed his arms. "I bet it'd be good though."

"Not until you're 100." Wakko said firmly. He looked over at Iridescent. "What?"

"Nothing." Iridescent sighed. Wakko Junior definitely took more after Wakko's side than hers.

Wakko turned back to Dot and Zenny. Even though he went to get his family and bring them back, they still weren't that close. Wakko had missed a lot of time with them and Journey had been a bit scared of him at first. Wakko Junior took to him just fine, but Iridescent couldn't help but have a little bit of…resentment toward him. Not much but, only time would heal being left alone for all those years. Being left alone when she had the kids and when she had really needed him.

Zenny slowly started to walk to Yakko's room, but Dot tried to stop him. "I'm just going to knock on the door. Make sure everything's okay."

"Zenny." Dot sighed. "Yakko's a big boy and so is your sister. Just give them some time, alright?"

"But-?" Zenny started to make big gestures with his hands. "What if-?"

Dot grabbed his flailing hands. Her male was being anything but smooth right now. "Zenny." She whispered. "They are each other's. Just like you and me, you've got to let them be." She looked back briefly at Wakko and then at him. "This verbal contract between you guys is probably long gone by now."

"But, she's…" Zenny sighed. "She's my baby sister."

"And I'm Yakko's baby sister. I know." Dot reminded him. "If he was doing anything she didn't like, you'd hear her. Do you hear her?"

"They better not be…he BETTER just be talking." Zenny growled again.

"Most likely they are." Dot assured him. "But you guys need to grow up. I mean really, you can't even tell them the truth about Cutie Pie MAYBE being yours through natural means?"

"…maybe one day." Zenny muttered. "Not right now though, don't speak too loud." Zenny looked over at Wakko making sure he didn't hear her. He looked back over toward Yakko's room. "Would he JUST get out of there already?" Zenny's mind was still focused on Yakko and Aroma.

What in the world were they talking about?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later…

Aroma and Yakko finally came out of his room.

Zenny was glaring daggers at Yakko. "What were you in there so long-?"

"Shutup." Yakko said it simply but seriously. "We're going out of this tower now."

"But Yakko." Wakko frowned at him. "HE could still be-"

"He'll be anywhere or everywhere, it doesn't matter." Yakko said gruffly. He smiled at Aroma. "Hey. Let's go grab the babies too. Everyone should have fun today."

Wakko and Dot looked at each other. The way Yakko was acting…

Yakko didn't even answer any questions as he opened the tower door. "All aboard for the funnest day on Earth?"

Sparkles and Yakko Junior both rushed out the tower along with Cutie Pie and Zenny Junior.

"Wait." Dot called out to them, but it was too late.

"First stop, Plotzy's." Yakko laughed as he grabbed Aroma's hand and jumped down from the tower with her. The kids were already long gone.

Zenny was furious. "Who does he think he is?" He just pointed to where Yakko was standing. "He didn't even have the gall to tell me what happened in that-?"

"Zenny." Dot shouted at him angrily. "Will you SHUTUP? Look, I know Yakko. If he wants to leave and do something, there's a reason. Now let's follow him, the kids already did."

Iridescent looked over at Wakko.

Wakko nodded his head. "We'll follow." He looked down at Wakko Junior and Journey. "We're gonna have fun today. Isn't that great?"

Zenny was reluctant at first, especially after the way he was treated. Yakko never treated him like that before. But, he eventually grabbed Ember and followed Dot out along with Wakko and his family.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	70. Day One

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Sixty Five: Day One.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth…2007

"OH PLOTZY?!"

Plotz looked around in horror as he saw…"…?!"

Yakko and Wakko appeared first at the door.

"Hiya Plotzy!" Wakko waved at him. "Sorry we haven't visited you for awhile. We've been busy."

"You can stay busy." Plotz growled.

"Oh no, we can't. We've gotta introduce you to the fam!" Yakko laughed. They all pointed to themselves as Zenny jumped in the middle of them. "We're the Warner Dads!"

Yakko and Wakko suddenly started to blow trumpets. Then, in the doorway Aroma, Iridescent and Dot appeared.

"-and the Warner Moms!" the female trio yelled cheerily together.

Just then, Zenny Junior, Wakko Junior, and Yakko Junior all rushed into the room! "We're the Warner Brothers!"

Then Sparkles, Journey, and Cutie Pie ran in. "And the Warner Sisters!"

Plotz had a strange expression on his face as he watched the kids suddenly start to jump on his desk, his couch, spin around on his ceiling, mess up papers and pretty much just destroy his office. "…m-more?"

"Want more?" Dot and Aroma both winked at each other as they left the room.

Dot showed up first, bouncing up to Plotz with her baby. "This is Baby Ember!"

Aroma showed up second, bouncing up to Plotz with her two babies. "This is Giggles and Zinfandel!"

"Zinfandel?" Yakko seemed a bit surprised by the name. "Couldn't we have just named him Com?!"

"You weren't here." Aroma smiled. "Besides, it was my daddy's name."

"Well, that explains a lot." Yakko smiled.

Wakko had to laugh at that. He left the room for a second and came back holding another baby. "Heya Plotzy, lookie! Isn't she the cutest? Her name's Lucy."

"Lucy?" Yakko looked over at Wakko with a strange look on his face. "That's a weird name."

"Well, I wanted to name her Lucky." Wakko smiled. "But, Iri didn't like it too much so we changed it a little."

"…" The expression on Plotz' face was priceless.

"WE'RE THE WARNER ENSEMBLE!!" All the warners who were capable of speaking replied.

The babies made laughing and cooing noises instead.

"…" Plotz started to tremble and opened up his drawer. He needed aspirin.

"Are ya looking for this?" Dot appeared suddenly with his aspirin. "Lesson Time Kids!" She grabbed the aspirin and ran to the middle of the room. Zenny was currently holding Ember so she had the floor. "This is aspirin. This is what creatures like humans like to take when they start feeling pain."

"Pain? What kind of pain momma?" Zenny Junior asked.

"Physical and emotional stress." Zenny smiled at his son. "So, which do you think he has?"

"Oh, I know. Probably physical!" Zenny Junior laughed.

"That's right. Why?" Dot questioned her boy.

"Because he's pretty dang fat." Cutie Pie chuckled.

"I was thinking tub of lard, but pretty good. I'll go with Cutie's answer." Zenny Junior grinned.

"I am not a tub of-!"

"He's also losing hair," Zenny Junior appeared behind Plotz and started playing with what little hair he had left. "Maybe that's why he needs aspirin?"

"Good observation Junior!" Yakko grinned.

“Get out of here!" Plotz couldn't take anymore! "Get out, Get out, GET OUT!! 15 Warners?! FIFTEEN?! This is a dream, it's gotta be a dream!"

Cutie Pie slid across his desk and lying down cutely she winked. "How come mister? Because I'm just too inconceivably cute?"

Plotz hit his intercom speaker to his secretary. "GET ME SECURITY! GET ME AN EXCORCIST! GET ME AN INSANE ASYLUM ON THE PHONE, I DON'T CARE!! JUST GET THE WARNERS OUT OF HERE!!"

"Well, we hate to leave ya so fast." Dot smiled at Plotz. "But we've got a million other stop. Wave goodbye kids."

All the Warner Brothers and Sisters waved goodbye .

The whole day, the Warners all went to and fro different place. If they knew them, they went there. There was no one on the lot who didn't know the Warners again as the day was setting. The only creature who had been spared…

Was Scratchansniff. The Warners came no where near his door. They knew very well he did not want to see them, and they did respect HIS wishes.

"Ooh, that's a good on." Zenny was picking out a nice red car. "Says family don't it?"

"Sits about five legally." Dot smiled. "Yeah, we should all be able to squeeze in."

"Great, I'm driving!" Zenny announced as he jumped in the driver's seat.

Rita and Runt hadn't been too much into bothering everyone like the Warners, but they weren't going to be left behind! Rita hung on to the top of a seat, while Runt took part of the floor and the seats away from the little warners.

Still somehow, all the Warners ended up fitting.

"Quit pushing," Zenny Junior whined at Sparkles.

"You!" Sparkles whined back. "And you too!"

"Well tell her to quit!" Yakko Junior whined as he looked at Cutie Pie.

Yakko and Wakko were hanging on the back of the car. Wakko bent down to look at the license plate. "Plotz Toy?"

"Ah, don't worry! Plotzy has other toys, he won't mind us borrowing it for a little while!" Yakko grinned. "Now where to first?"

"Are we really gonna leave Burbank Yakko?" Wakko asked again. He looked his brother square in the eyes. "Yakko?"

Yakko sighed. He looked behind him as they started to move. He took his glove off and wrote on the back of the car with his claw, so Wakko could see.

THE END IS COMING. ENJOY LIFE.

Wakko read it loud and clear. He slowly nodded. He understood.

This might very well be their final days.

Wakko pulled out a wacky sack. It was an empty wacky sack. He looked over at Yakko one more time, then touched Wakko Junior's hand. "Hey there!"

Wakko Junior grinned at him. "Yeah?"

Wakko handed him the sack. "This is a wacky sack. You can put whatever you want inside of it."

"Really?" Wakko Junior eagerly took the sack. He looked into it and yelled. He heard his own echo. "Neato!"

Yakko met Wakko's eyes as he looked back at him. Wakko's wacky sacks were very sacred to him. He never  just gave them away.

He wanted to pass something down to his son before the inevitable end.

Yakko pulled out his paddleball. He looked over at Yakko Junior who was bickering with Sparkles. He wanted to hand down something too, but it wasn't right. That Yakko Junior wasn't his. The cute laughing silly warner bickering with the other kids wasn't his.

He belonged to another Yakko. Another Yakko of another time…

Yakko put his paddleball away. No, he couldn't do it. He couldn't pretend, no matter how bad he wanted to, that his whole family would be there when it all ended.

He looked up at the sky one final time. He wouldn't reveal all the space that was really there. Not yet…

"Whoah?" Wakko pointed to something behind them. "Did you see that? I swear, there was a little dog! A-and it changed to a cat?"

Or maybe he would have to. "Things are changing around. Don't be surprised to hear echoes of yourself soon." Yakko said sadly. "That's why we need to go now. Enjoy it while we can."

Wakko nodded. He looked down at Journey and started to rub her head. "Hey there! Enjoying the trip? Wanna come back here with me?"

Journey shook her head. Instead, she went up to the front seat where Iridescent had been scrunched into.

"…" Wakko looked down at Wakko Junior. "How about you?"

"I'm fine right here!" Wakko Junior grinned. He yelled into the sack again. "It's endless and there's nothing in it!"

"Here! Throw in a penny!" Yakko Junior threw a penny in.

"Hey, I didn't hear it land!" Cutie Pie laughed.

Wakko looked down at his lap. His kids weren't very used to him. Journey was still a little spooked by him too.

And now, he'd never get the chance to get over the awkwardness.

Dot and Zenny were blissfully riding in the front seat. Neither of them knew yet, but they would soon.

Aroma looked back at Yakko and smiled.

Yakko grinned at her. There was no time to think about the end! All he could do was enjoy himself the best he could! That's all any of them would be able to do. 'We've gotta live it the best we can. There's no more chances waiting around the corner!' He got up and reached over in the front seat for Journey.

"Huh?Momma!"

Iridescent glared at Yakko. "What are you doing?"

Yakko didn't care what she had to say. He went in the back to Wakko. "I'm not kidding." He set her in his lap. "Enjoy it while you can, alright?"

Wakko nodded his head. He noticed Journey wasn't exactly comfortable there with him, but Yakko was right. The kids may never get a chance to get over there awkwardness, but they'd never get a chance to be together again period! He just smiled down at her and handed her some candy.

He did what he knew and it worked. Journey took the candy and stayed on his lap.

Meanwhile, Yakko brought out a pen and some paper. He wanted to make sure he got what he could covered.

Day one: Visit everyone we can in Burbank

Day two: Visit everyone that we know outside Burbank

Day three: Discuss the Land Beyond the Ancients

Yakko didn't write anything past day four. If they made it pass a day four, they'd just live it to the fullest. Live life to it's fullest. That's all they could do!

Even though Waryes had been taken away somewhere by Warner and The Tiger was still out there reaking havoc, it didn't matter anymore. Whether Yakko changed him back, whether Yakko brought Yakko Junior to his real time, even if Waryes somehow became the warner he truly was, it was far too late for anything.

This was just the way it had to be…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth…2006.

"Hey?"

Samantha groaned. She started to move, but stopped when she felt a lot of pain.

"Hey? Lady? Are you okay?"

"I…" Samantha opened her eyes. She saw a small warner who was grey and black? Much like Dr. Fay looked. "Who are you?"

The little boy smiled. "I'm called Tiger. Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"Everything…" Samantha gasped. "Otto! The Baby?!"

"They're okay. He told me that anyhow." Tiger shrugged his shoulders. "He hasn't come back since though."

Samantha started to move around a little more. "Otto…"

"It's okay." Tiger held out his hand. "Mrs. Scratchansniff? Right?"

"No…I never made it that far…" Samantha closed her eyes sadly.

"You've been out for some time. I was really worried!" Tiger handed her a simple flower. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine!"

Samantha looked around her. "…where am I?"

"Earth." Tiger smiled. "It's Earth."

Samantha stopped moving as much. "Oh god…I hurt…"

Tiger handed her a little cookie. "This is a good cookie for you. Waryes gave it to me."

"What? Who's…?" Samantha took the cookie anyhow. She was in a lot of pain, she'd ask questions later.

"Waryes. Waryes, he's the one who takes care of me." Tiger smiled. "He eventually comes for me."

"Tiger? Are you Aroma's little one? The one they were looking for?" Samantha had to ask. Her power was slowly returning.

"Who?" Tiger scratched his head. "I'm sorry lady, I don't really have any memories. Waryes said, it's better that way." He shrugged his shoulders.

Samantha felt tears start to stream out of her eyes. The boy was very lucky. She remembered everything…everything.

////"SCRATCHY!! PLEASE, TAKE CARE OF HIM!!" Samantha yelled to the top of her voice as she handed her newborn over to him. "Just get out before it's too late!"

"He will kill you!" Scratchansniff warned her. He tried to bring him with her, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"He wants the baby's memories ERASED! He will not stop until he's dead!" Samantha hugged him one last time. "Please? Otto? Give him different memories on Earth? Keep him away from the Warner's children, he'll be safe! Please! Let me do this for him?"

"NO! SAMANTHA?!" Scrathchansniff didn't want to let go, but he had no choice. They had temporarily escaped The Tiger for the first time. It would not be long…

Samantha started to run in the opposite direction.

"SAMANTHA?!" Scrathchansniff yelled out one last time.////

Tiger went over and hugged Samantha. "I'm sorry. I guess you've been through a lot."

"I lost him…I'm…alive though?" Samantha tried to make sense of the situation. "I ran into a burning building. I got him out, but…"

"Waryes." Tiger smiled. "Waryes is a nice waryes." He chuckled at his joke. "I made a funny!" Tiger stroked her hair affectionately. "Don't worry. Waryes will help when he comes back."

"How?" Samantha stopped moving again and just layed on the ground very still. "How did he find me…"

"Waryes is nice and smart." Tiger replied. "Although, he says he's not. I've only seen him as a nice waryes, but he says he has another side." He stared up at the sky. "He always said, I'm safe as long as I never remember. He always said, he'll never let his other self know…he was kind of strange that way." He shrugged his shoulders and sat down. "I'm weird too though. I normally…I don't talk very much lately." Tiger tried to smile. "Waryes says, I have to though. He says, I have to force myself to stay strong. I can't let any voices trick me. I can never give in." He pointed to a flower just a ways away. "And, I'm never supposed to touch that. I can look, and I should stay near it, but I can't touch it."

Samantha gazed at the Eternal the boy was looking at. "…you'll remember if you touch it."

"Huh?" Tiger seemed confused. "How?"

"Dot said they're magical. They grant many powers to you, including untampered memories." Samantha looked at the Eternal again. "Many bad people are after you though. But good ones too. No one can find you because you don't know yourself?"

"No. Waryes said I have to know myself, have my own strong emotions that only my memories will stir up. Otherwise, they can't find me. I'm just…a blank." Tiger looked over at the small flower. "…" Waryes had always told him not to touch it. He said it was very dangerous. That bad beings were after him. But, he never said that nice beings were looking too. "…"

Tiger turned back around to look at Samantha. "I can't." Tiger pointed to his own heart. "He said not to depend on that. That I had to depend on this. And…Waryes is the only being I really know."

A touch. A simple touch. But, Tiger was right. Bad creatures would sense him too.

Samantha layed her head down again. "I want to go back. But even if I do, I'll only hurt him."

"There's a time and place for everything." Tiger said wisely. "He told me to remember that."

Samantha didn't want to hear anymore though. Not anymore…

She was tired. Of the running. Of losing the ones she loved…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth…2007

Yakko just stared at him. Yakko Junior was laughing at a joke Wakko Junior just said. 'He should belong. He should belong.' He just wanted to pretend that he did. That everything would be fine.

But, he felt that instinct. That feeling…

The boy didn't belong there. He belonged somewhere else. To another Yakko…

"Yakko?" Wakko asked softly. "You said to enjoy life." He reminded him. "You don't look very good."

Yakko gulped. He looked over at Aroma, before he came to a decision. He started to climb to the front seat. "Zenny, pull over. I need to talk to Junior for a little while."

Zenny wasted no time and pulled over. Yakko gestured toward Yakko Junior and the warner easily jumped out of the car. He laughed and ran over to him.

Yakko smiled at him. "Hey…we need to talk."

"About what?" Yakko Junior smiled.

"You're a good warner." Yakko pulled out his pink lightning ball. "But, I don't deserve you. You don't belong in this time. You know that, right?"

"Yakko?" Aroma called out unsteadily.

"Listen." Yakko bent down to the little warner's height. "You don't belong here. You should be someplace else with a lot of different memories." He looked up and down at Yakko Junior. "I know you have an Eternal. Give it here."

Yakko Junior began to look unsteady. "..."

"You always had Eternals. You and you. Oh, and you. You always did, and I know you do now." Yakko replied knowingly. Eternals kept Tiger safe, always had. Protected memories, protected time, protected everything. But, they were obviously addictive and everyone was better off without them.

That's why they were kept far away, found only near the timestream with the waryes worms.

Yakko Junior started to hand over his Eternal while Aroma had jumped out of the car and ran toward him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him anxiously.

"He doesn't belong here." Yakko said sadly. "You feel it too."

"So? He's still my son!" Aroma yelled at him angrily. "You said it yourself before you left! You can't just leave him somewhere!"

"I'm not. I'm not doing anything. I'm giving him this ball, taking his Eternal, and letting time find him." Yakko explained. "It will tell him where he belongs."

"But he's…" Aroma started to get very teary-eyed. It was her Yakko Junior, it didn't matter what time he was from.

"He doesn't belong," Yakko yelled at her firmly. "You and I both know it! He's a good little warner and he DOES belong somewhere though. And you know what? Maybe if I stopped being so selfish and do what I should have done in the first place, we'd gain a day or two!"

"…" Aroma didn't need to ask. They had already talked about what had happened in the room.

Yakko took the Eternal and put it in his pocket. He himself had at least two on him. In fact, somehow just about everybody but the kids had some kind of Eternal on them.

"I have to go away?" Yakko Junior asked sadly.

Yakko smiled at him. "You're going home. To the time you belong in. To the Yakko you belong to. Don't be sad, you'll feel safe and happy! That'll be your home Yakko Junior."

"You can't just…the ball though, it's got-" Aroma tried to find any excuse.

"It will be okay." Yakko assured her. "Besides, there's only one bolt left in here." He spun it around on his fingers a few seconds then gave it to Yakko Junior. "Hold it okay?"

Yakko Junior nodded.

"Now, there's a little latch at the top." Yakko started to back away. "…pull."

Aroma couldn't bear to watch as Yakko Junior disappeared.

Zenny was about to get out from the car and comfort her, but Yakko was already holding her.

"Trust me. I felt it, I've felt it for a long time." Yakko said to her softly. He smiled at her and looked back at the car. "Come on, we still have a lot of other people to see!"

Aroma tried to smile as she headed to the car. She knew Yakko was right. That it wasn't really the right son for the right time, but it was still…

Nice.

Yakko felt a strange vibration and looked at the sky. It was still cloaked, but he could feel it. Sending Yakko Junior back to wherever he belonged had changed something. Probably for the better…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Cares Where…Who Cares When…

The Tiger growled dangerously as he felt a strange vibration ran through the sky. '…FUCK!'

He figured it out?

'No way! How?!' The Tiger started to run away again. Yakko Warner had figured it out?

The Tiger held an Eternal safely in his hand. He held two inside his jacket, and a couple in his pants pockets. He'd have to be extra careful now.

He felt it inside. Yakko had just sent the other Tiger back to where he belonged WITHOUT his Eternal.

Yep, he just figured it out! The Tiger kept patting himself down making sure he had plenty on him. He ALWAYS had Eternals on him! If he lost his Eternals and entered the time he really belonged to…

It'd be over. He was still too young of a waryes to survive time travel without the protection of an Eternal!

"If he figured it out…" The Tiger headed for the closest tavern he could find. "Maybe he just felt it was right." He said, trying to make himself feel better

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warner's Home Planet…

"…Warner."

Warner was ignoring Waryes' attempts at trying to talk to him once again. He was trying to keep a close eye on him, but he wouldn't be stupid. His brother was long since gone.

"Warner…" Waryes groaned. "Do you remember that time? Just us? When we played tag that day, saying how happy we were?"

"…" Warner didn't reply.

"We we're playing in time…we thought it was fun…" Waryes replied. "…sometimes, things are good and you have control. Most times, you never will. All you can do, is remember the good times. And help when you can…"

Warner looked over at Waryes strangely. What was he talking about?

"I'm…" Waryes sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?!" Warner looked directly at Waryes. "Brother?"

"Not for long…just a few minutes at the most." Waryes said, feeling very exhausted. "With the perfect cookie, he'll be the same way…glimpses. That's all…The thing inside me, I know him and he knows me. But I still have some power. I won't let him tap into all my mind…never…"

"Waryes?!" Warner shook his brother excitedly. "Let me help! I made this formula-!"

"It doesn't matter. It's been way too long brother, you know that…" Waryes breathing started to get slower. He had wasted a lot of energy in his efforts to save Samantha, but he HAD to talk to his brother! "I've got very little strength left. I have to choose carefully when to come out. The more time passes the less time I have."

"…brother." Warner looked sadly at him. "I wish I could do something…"

"You can't, just listen up." Waryes said seriously. "I won't have time to repeat myself. Warner, changing time isn't what is ripping the Universe apart. It's not even because of all the corruption…that HE did…"

"What are you talking about Waryes?" Warner asked.

"Everyone belonged somewhere in the timestream. They did not belong anywhere else." Waryes explained. "When time traveling began, the timestream did not take kindly to it, but it was fine…until the impossible happened. A child was born and belonged to two different timestreams."

"Mikey?" Warner frowned.

"That was the beginning of the first tearing. So small, no one noticed it. But now, Tiger and The Tiger are in separate times, away from their own…Yakko was skipping around. The Warners were all about. So many were skipping around. Even now, The Tiger is out there…" Waryes sighed. "Waryes told the first The Tiger, he could go ahead and erase Mikey if he needed too. After all, Wakko Warner had created three more." Waryes said sadly. "I even infringed on time. I had to, I couldn't let him just take him…" He started to get very slow breathing and started getting very weak. His time was up. "Tag. Time. Playing tag in time….we were happy…" Waryes smiled at him. "Just remember…tag…"

The next minute, Waryes was cussing Warner up and down to let him out.

It didn't last long though. Warner turned away.

He thought his brother was long gone. It had been so long. His brother was definitely weak as he talked to him though, he must have been using all his strength just to hold on for a little while!

'…' Warner didn't know if he felt better or worse now. He smiled sadly as he thought about what Waryes had said. "Yakko needs to send The Tiger back." He sighed. It wasn't going to be easy. How could he trick The Tiger to go back to his own time? And even if he did, he'd still remember that he could come back! "He'd have to take all the Eternals away too. He's not letting go of them that easy." Warner frowned. "And Wakko's kids? I thought it was strange, but…"

Would he have to erase them? Would he have to erase Mikey?

Everything Waryes said made sense, except his harping on their old tag game? Warner knew what he was talking about. It was just an old cornfield they were playing tag in some different time.

They were happy. It was a new experience! Just a random place in a random time, their first time traveling experience. A game of Tag shared between them…

Warner couldn't help but smile. Traveling through time the first time was so amazing! He remembered the feel of the wind on him…the feel of running through Earth's cornfield… It had been unforgettable…

Was Waryes trying to help himself stay happy? Or was there something else he was trying to say?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth…2006

"Are you gonna get up soon?"

Samantha heard Tiger again. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay in that strange place, and never move again.

Tiger put something near her nose. "Here human. This might help better than the cookie." He wiggled some corn near her nose. "Waryes always told me not to just depend on cookies. Corn's really good, it's fresh."

Samantha lifted her head and looked at the corn. She layed her head back down.

She was alone, away from her baby boy and Scratchansniff. She was trapped only with a small boy in a little cornfield…

Why should she ever even get back up?


	71. Day Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Sixty Six: Day Two.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the open road…

Wakko Junior and Zenny Junior were just giggling in the backseat. So far, they had lots of fun.

"You know, maybe this was a good idea." Dot smiled as she layed her head down on Zenny's shoulder. "They seem so happy. And they've never met so many people."

"Well, I guess it's no more dangerous after all." Zenny smiled. He looked through the rearview at Zenny Junior. "They do seem extra happy, huh?"

"Maybe we should go outside the country too?" Dot turned around to look at Yakko. "They could meet Coco Gazelle in France. Or that strange waiter. Ooh, or they could meet Gigantasaurus, they'd probably kick it off fine."

"Oh boy. Different countries." Runt grinned. "That sounds like fun."

"No, we should keep doing this." Yakko disagreed. They shouldn't waste that kind of time. After all, they might not even make it there…

Dot noticed Yakko's strange behavior again. "Okay…" She turned back around. She knew he was hiding something, something big.

Yakko knew she wanted to know too. 'Just a little longer. Just let her live in blissful ignorance just a little bit-"

"Hey Uncle Yakko, what's this?"

Yakko watched in horror as Wakko Junior grabbed his small notepad he had been holding. He wasn't even holding on to it tightly, he was too careless. "Give it here."

Wakko Junior had tears in his eyes. His Uncle had asked for it back really mean. "…okay." He couldn't help but look at the paper. "Land Beyond the Ancients?"

Yakko angrily took the slip of paper back. Careless. Now Dot was sure to-

"Land beyond the Ancients?" Dot frowned and turned back toward Yakko. "Yakko? What's he talking about?"

"Nothing." Yakko tried to cover.

"Yakko." Dot scolded him. "Let me see your paper. What's it say?"

"…" Yakko didn't want to hand it over. He never wanted Dot to know. She should have been able to live a long, long time along with her big brothers.

"Yakko?" Dot gave him a sad look. "You're hiding something, I know it. Please? You can't hide it forever."

"You have to tell her." Wakko agreed. He nodded his head. "She needs to know, so she will live it to the fullest too."

Yakko felt very sick as he handed the paper to Dot.

Dot took it and read it. 'Day one. Visit everyone we can in Burbank

Day two. Visit everyone that we know outside Burbank

Day three. Discuss the Land Beyond the Ancients…'

Zenny noticed the strange expression on Dot. "What's wrong? Dot?"

Dot handed him the paper awkwardly slow. She tried to hide any tears she felt like crying. She understood completely.

Zenny did too as he read the piece of paper. Warners usually didn't discuss the Land Beyond the Ancients in great detail to little warners. They mention it a bit, to explain where it was their ancestors went to. Simple and Brief. To discuss it though, that only meant one thing…

They were going there. "…" Zenny tried to focus on his driving.

Wakko had already told Iridescent yesterday. Now, the only ones who didn't know were the kids.

Zenny Junior whined at Cutie Pie. "Quit. Your leg's on my side again."

"You quit. It is not, your arms crossing the line." Cutie Pie indicated a seam. "That's the line."

"Oh, somebody just end the torture…" Rita groaned. She quickly moved her tail before Zenny Junior could try and pull it again.

Iridescent gently gave Lucy a blue pacifer as she began to cry. Then, it became pink…

"…" Dot looked down at her baby Ember. She'd never even get a chance to say a full sentence. To really even speak. To dance. To joke… "Is…"

"There's nothing we can do?" Zenny looked in his rearview at Yakko.

Yakko shook his head slowly.

"…" Zenny looked over at Aroma.

Aroma looked over at her brother. She looked back at Yakko.

Yakko looked back at her. Yeah, everyone knew now. Everyone but the kids and pets…

But even Rita and Runt were bound to figure it out sooner or later.

"Yakko."

Yakko was startled a bit but looked beside him. "Warner? Where's Waryes?"

"I'm still watching him." Warner answered quickly. "I've got to talk to you."

"I'm tired of talking to YOU." Yakko said bitterly. "We're living out the rest of the time right here. All together, like we want to."

"Yakko, I understand." Warner said emphatically. "But there's still a chance."

"A chance?" Yakko laughed sarcastically. "Really, and what could I possibly do now? Huh? What have I not done?"

"Can't you just leave my brother alone?" Wakko yelled at him angrily.

"Yakko." Warner frowned. "You can spend the rest of the days with them. Or, you can leave them and have a chance of stopping this."

"I've done all I could!" Yakko yelled at him. "And look what it got me? Did I do any good at all? In the end I mean, did I?"

All the other warners were silent.

"Fine." Warner held his hands up in defeat. "But I think I know how to stop everything from ending. I think I understand why it's finally ending."

"Well good for you." Yakko said sarcastically. Warner had been wrong about a lot of things. He wouldn't risk these last days for just a hunch.

"Not even gonna talk to me are you?" Warner frowned.

"Leave my brother alone." Dot turned around in her seat to yell at him. "You've done enough to us. Leave us alone. We just want to live out the rest in peace. Why can't you see that?"

"Dot." Zenny held her hand tenderly. "It's okay." He looked in the rearview at Warner. "Just leave him alone now. There's nothing more he can do."

Warner shook his head. They were so close, but Yakko wouldn't even listen. "Alright." He said defeated. "By the way, Waryes has been taking care of your Tiger."

"WHAT?" All the adult warners yelled.

"My brother Waryes wasn't completely taken over. He has moments where he can be himself." Warner said softly. "He said The Tiger's the same way. He'll have moments."

"Tiger?" Aroma uttered softly.

"Yakko Junior? Mine?" Yakko didn't know how to act as he heard that. "Can we get him?"

"I don't know where he is, Waryes couldn't tell me." Warner admitted. "He is holding part of his mind hostage from the worm inside of him, so he can't find him. He just let me know."

"Well thanks, that really helped." Yakko growled.

"I'm sorry." Warner apologized. "He wouldn’t tell me. Maybe if you went…"

Yakko recognized what he was doing. "You're trying to get me to leave still? Unbelievable."

"That's dirty-handed." Wakko yelled at Waryes. "If he didn't tell you, he won't tell Yakko and you know it."

"Alright, alright." Warner admitted. "Fine, I did. But I'm telling you, there is still a chance."

"Fine. Tell me, how?" Yakko yelled. "Why is everything ending? How do I stop The Tiger? How do I stop everything from ending, huh?"

The kids all looked each other. What were the adults talking about?

"…Mikey." Warner replied softly. This part wasn't going to be easy. "The timestream didn't like time travel, but Waryes said it wasn't damaged greatly from it. It wasn't until a being was born from two different times. Then, it started to rip."

"Mikey? Scratchansniff's kid?" Yakko frowned.

"You've still got your sky cloaked." Warner said to Yakko. "But you felt it, didn't you? When you sent Yakko Junior back to where he belonged? It was the right thing to do. You see, it's all being destroyed because of living in different timestreams. THINK about how often you haven't been in 2007."

"So I did?" Yakko's ears started to droop. "I am the one responsible."

"No more than anyone else." Warner said as he put his hand on Yakko's shoulder. "Dot and Zenny went to 1943. The Tiger constantly moved around. Excuse me, IS moving around. Tiger moved around, You moved around. Wakko was trapped in the distant past. Even your Tiger has been living in a different timestream."

Wakko didn't like where this was going. He didn't have to be informed about what else Warner had to say.

"Then what? Erase Mikey and send The Tiger back where he belongs?" Yakko said in disbelief. "Yeah, I'm really sure he'd follow me. Besides, he'd just leave."

"Not if you take his Eternals." Warner said wisely. "Not only that, the Tigers inside of The Tiger has been relatively squished for some time, he doesn't have the right kind of power to SURVIVE time travel without Eternals."

"And if I did that, we'd be safe?" Yakko still wasn't getting his hopes up.

"No, we wouldn't…"

Yakko looked over at Wakko.

Warner sighed. He knew the other warner would know.

"Wakko Junior. Journey. Lucy." Wakko said sadly. "They're all like Mikey…"

Warner nodded sadly.

"What are you talking about now dad?" Wakko Junior asked. He heard his name mentioned.

"…nothing." Wakko touched his son's head. "You just bug your sisters, alright?"

Wakko Junior grinned. He got permission to bug his sisters?

"Ah. Hey quit." Journey whined. "Momma, Wakko Junior's pinching me."

None of the warners replied to her comment.

"They never should have existed." Warner said sadly. "To save everything, they have to be taken care of somehow too."

"…stop the car." Iridescent cried out. She couldn't take it. She jumped out and ran as Zenny stopped the car.

"Iri?" Wakko jumped down and ran after her. "Wait."

Wakko Junior just had a puzzling look on his face. He looked over at Journey. "Hey, do you know why momma got upset?"

Journey just shrugged her shoulders.

"Iri." Wakko yelled at her as he finally caught up about a mile away.

Iridescent finally stopped and crumpled to the ground. 'My Wakko Junior…my Journey…my little Lucy…'

Wakko bent down and held her. "It's okay, come here."

Iri let Wakko hold her. "There's no hope, is there? The universe ends and they disappear like the rest of us or Warner erases them somehow, and they still disappear."

"Don't talk like that. We'll figure out something." Wakko tried to smiled. "It's okay. I promise, I'll figure out something."

"Promise." Iri scoffed and pushed him away. "Like you kept promising you'd be there for the delivery?"

Wakko tried to hold her again, but she wouldn't let him. "I told you. I couldn't. Time was already messed up enough, I couldn't go back and stay with you. I wanted to, I really did."

"Sure." Iri said bitterly. "You disappear for 600 years, then just show up on my front doorstep holding Lucy."

"Iri. You said you understood." Wakko said sadly. "I wanted to stay with you…I wanted to get to know them. At least you got that. It's all ending, and…I got maybe a little over a month with them. And I wanted more." Wakko yelled at her. "I'm sorry about how it all turned out, I really am. But you're not the only one who got hurt." He tried to settle back down.

"…" Iridescent didn't know what to say. "…I wanted you there." She couldn't help as a few tears fell. "I tried to be brave…I had to stay in intensive care for a month. They didn't think I'd make it."

Wakko looked heartbroken. He knew the delivery would be hard, but he'd almost lost her? "I'm sorry."

"I know. I just wanted you there." Iri said softly.

Wakko held her gently in his arms as he laid his head down on her shoulder.

"I missed you Wakko." Iri cried out. "I needed you. I needed to hear your jokes. Your weird Earth references. Your laugh, your smile, your zaniness."

Wakko just continued to hold her.

"I don't want to lose them. Do we really have to lose them?" Iridescent asked sadly.

"…Iridescent." Wakko couldn't help a small sniffle. "I don't know."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the car…

"Would you quit pushing?" Journey whined as Zenny Junior laughed.

"Zenny Junior Warner, quit pushing her." Dot yelled at him angrily.

Zenny Junior instantly straightened up. Why'd momma get so upset?

Yakko had been talking to Warner one on one.

"There is a chance then." Yakko sighed. "But Wakko's not gonna like it."

"He already knows." Warner reminded him. "Yakko, it's not always easy to make life's choices. But there's a real good chance. I'm not lying, The Tiger will probably be armed with a ton of Eternals. If you could just get him to change back though, just for even a few seconds and just MAKE Tiger get rid of his Eternals and push him through time, maybe we still could have a happy ending."

"In maybe a few days. Something I couldn't achieve over a month?" Yakko frowned. "Even constantly following him I got no responses from Yakko Junior."

"Well if he is sleeping inside, you could give him this." Warner handed over the formula he used on Wakko Junior so long ago. "It might help. I doubt it will cure him, this Tigers has been very strong."

Yakko took the formula. "…" He looked over at Dot.

"Yakko…" Dot didn't look very happy. "You're going to leave again, aren't you? I thought you were done. I thought you'd stay now."

Yakko looked back at Warner and at the formula. 'I want to stay, this might be the end. But if I still have even a slim chance…'

Dot looked over and saw Wakko and Iridescence coming back. "Are you gonna say goodbye?" She asked Yakko bitterly.

Wakko tried to smile as he jumped beside Yakko. He frowned though when he saw Yakko's expression. He knew what it meant. "…our last days."

"Maybe." Yakko confessed. "There's a chance though Wakko. I can't be selfish, as long as there's a chance, I've gotta go."

"Daddy?"

Yakko looked down at Sparkles. She knew he was going to go somewhere. He smiled at her and picked her up. "Hey there little monkey. You be a good girl, okay?"

"Do you have to go again?" Sparkles whined. "Daddy?"

"Yeah. Daddy's gotta go save the day again." Yakko chuckled sadly. "You be a good girl for your mommy, okay?"

Yakko jumped off the car with Warner as everyone got up from the front seat.

Aroma ran over to him and gave him one final hug. "You BETTER come back. If this IS the end, you better make it back here. Understand?"

Yakko nodded but lost his breath as Dot plowed right into his side.

"Why do you have to go again? Why don't you make Warner do all the stinky work?" Dot cried out as she held Yakko tightly.

Yakko didn't say anything to her. He just put his head on top of hers.

"You better make it back." Zenny smiled. "I'm going to have a lot of crying females all over me if you don't." He tried to laugh.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Yakko chuckled. "Dot's a huge whiner, and Aroma would probably cry up a storm." He looked kindly at Aroma. "Be strong though. Sparkles will be watching you."

Aroma nodded.

Yakko started pushing Dot toward Zenny. "YOU take good care of her, no matter what." He warned him.

Wakko jumped off the back of the car and walked toward Yakko. "I wish you luck I guess."

Yakko knew what Wakko meant. He couldn't say I hope you save the world, because his kids would have to be erased. He couldn't say I hope you don't either because that wouldn't make any sense.

Yakko gently pushed Aroma toward Zenny. He smiled at him. "You take care of them, alright?"

Zenny nodded.

Yakko started to walk away slowly.

"Yakko."

Yakko looked back and saw Zenny running up to him.

"Look, before you go." Zenny began. "I wanted to say something. About Aroma."

"What, the talk in the room?" Yakko asked. He just waved it off. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything you haven't done with my little sister."

"Well, yeah that." Zenny smiled in relief. Until he wondered if Yakko knew the truth of just how close they were? Nah nah, his imagination. "I just wanted to say, I was wrong."

"Wrong?" Yakko asked. "About what?"

"About you. I know I said you didn't deserve her, but you've been really good to Aroma. I'm sorry I never said that before now." Zenny replied. "I just don't know the future, and I wanted to let you know. You know?"

Yakko nodded his hand. "Yeah. I know." He smiled at Zenny. "I'm sorry too. You've never been anything short of a prince to Dot. Me and Wakko just didn't want her to…and she's so young…"

Zenny nodded. He held out his hand. "Good luck man."

Yakko shook it. "Good luck…brother." He smiled kindly before he started to walk away again.

Yakko reached for his lightning ball. He looked back one time at everyone. The kids were all watching him from the car sadly. Rita and Runt looked just as sad. They knew something bad was going on somehow. Zenny was holding Aroma in one arm and Dot in the other. Wakko and Iridescent were both holding hands beside the car, watching Yakko.

Yakko nodded one more time. He closed his eyes. He had to find out where The Tiger went to. It couldn't be too hard, he became really good at pinpointing his location over and over. 'There.' He opened up one of his last lightning balls…

 


	72. Day Two Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Sixty Seven:  Day Two Continues.

Anima…2007

"A smile? I'd say a grin. You're getting better Tiger."

Yakko looked around himself. He heard Dot's voice? 'Oh great, now where's he at?' He looked around him and knew exactly where he was. He thought about the fact he wasn't wearing a cape for a little while. Should he leave and find another?

"Hi there."

Yakko smiled. He moved up closer, but stayed well hidden. He saw Journey bringing cookies to the past warners again. She was such a good kid.

The past Journey held up a single cookie a little unsteadily. No one looked very happy. "…cookie Tiger?"

"Never again." The past Aroma growled at her. "Changed shape, but your still the same?"

'Uh oh.' Yakko frowned. He remembered this part. They'd start accusing his poor niece of poisoning Tiger. 'Man, we were stupid.' He watched as the past Aroma yelled and the past Yakko and Wakko tried to surround little Journey.

"We saved you." The past Wakko frowned. "We brought you back. We thought you were good. You've been poisoning my nephew?"

The past Journey looked around. "I was…helping." She started to get very nervous. What was she gonna do? She was on the inside of the Den, her family couldn't help her. "I-I only wanted to help."

Yakko watched as his past self and Wakko's past self grabbed Journey.

"Little warner or not, you're the evil one." The past Wakko scolded her. "You're not good, you've just been in disguise."

The past Yakko gestured to Aroma. "Call Zenny over."

Yakko watched feeling very angry as he watched poor little Journey. 'She was only trying to help.' He watched the past Zenny show up and learn what was going on. Zenny had started to dial The Brain's number.

The past Journey started to struggle. She didn't know what she could do. She was stuck. "No, I don't wanna go. I'm not evil. Really. I just wanted to help him."

"He doesn't need your help anymore." The past Yakko yelled angrily as he picked Journey up completely, not letting her wriggle away.

'Look how hard I was being on her.' Yakko thought angrily to himself. That was his little niece. She had already gone through so much. 'Ah heck, the universe is ripping apart either way.' Yakko looked for the biggest rock he could find.

"You're just plain evil." The past Yakko continued to badger her.  "It doesn’t matter whether you are old or young, you'll never be-Ow."

Yakko grinned as he watched his past self get smacked in the head by the rock. 'Ha, serves you right. Or serves me right?' He rubbed his head as he started to remember that smack he experienced last time.

The past Yakko looked behind him, but Yakko had hid very well. He handed Journey over to Wakko so he could get a clear view.

Not being completely unfamiliar with hostile conditions, the past Journey bit Wakko's arm.

"Ow." Wakko accidentally dropped her and she took off as fast as she could.

'Good job kid.' Yakko grinned proudly at her.

All the past warners were all behind her though, running after her. There was no escape.

'Oh, who cares anymore. This'll make the universe end, what? Five minutes earlier?' Yakko thought bitterly. Then, he remember the strange yell he heard that day. No one knew where it came from, they thought it was a trick. 'Well, maybe I am supposed to do it.' "Yakko. Hey. Yakko." He yelled in a strange voice.

The Warners had turned around and he started to run the opposite direction until they finally gave up looking for him and ran after Journey again.

Yakko started to look around again as his chasers had given up. The Tiger was still somewhere nearby. 'Man, I hate traveling sometimes.' It was never exact on sending you right next to your target. Sometimes, you'd be twenty feet from where you wanted to land. It made it much harder to find your target when they were in a smaller enclosed space. Although, Yakko couldn't be completely mad about that inconvenience.

After all, renting out the fancy hotels was what delayed the first The Tiger from finding the older Yakko Junior. Too enclosed of an area., The Tiger would create a ruckus to find him, so Junior would have plenty of warning to get out again.

If it was exact on it's targeting, Yakko Junior never would have gotten any rest period.

Still, Yakko didn't like it. It shouldn't have been THAT far off. Was the lightning starting to mess up as well?

He decided to forget about it for now, he had to find The Tiger. If he was back in that time of ALL times, he was up to no good.

Yakko looked all around the den, but couldn't spot him. Thinking he went outside at some point, Yakko left the den. He groaned and continued to look for what seemed hours…

Then, out in the dead of the night, he saw it. Right through a clearing.

It was Yakko Junior? He was small and still a waryes. 'Is that him?' Yakko looked closer through the bushes. It was a ways, but it HAD to be him. The past Tiger would still be in bed. But, The Tiger was with him? And he was tickling him?. 'No way, he's not hurting him.'

Yakko could barely see the two and he was high on top of a hill, but he tried to run in their direction as fast as he could.

"The Tiger? You're lots of fun." the little waryes Tiger laughed.

"I have tons of fun too." The Tiger grinned. He knew if Yakko did figure it out how to defeat him, he might come after him again. Even though he probably couldn't reach Yakko Junior on the inside, he couldn't risk it. The universe WOULD end. He didn't care what he had to do. Even if kidnapping some random past little waryes Tiger was what it took. He HAD to distract that warner. "You're doing so much better my little friend. Your laughing and smiling. Seem really great now."

"Yeah. I'm all better." The little waryes grinned.

"Nah Tiger." The Tiger shook his head. "You're not better yet. You only think you're better. It's a start though, huh? So hey, you doing good with the paddleball now?" The Tiger just smiled wickedly. The little waryes would think he was the exact same creature he recently talked to. He'd give him just a few minutes to earn his trust, and off they'd go.

The little waryes grinned from ear to ear as he brought out his paddleball. He played a whole minute before he messed up. "You made me better than I thought I could be."

"Nah kid, it's a natural talent. You just didn't see it before, you felt too afraid." The Tiger grinned slyly. "Why don't you go-?"

"YAAAAKKOOOOOO!" Yakko yelled out. He knew he had to be getting closer.

The Tiger growled as he watched Yakko appear. 'Dammit. I took too long.'

"Yakko?" Yakko replied. The boy looked alright. Finally. Did he finally have him?

Was this finally his Yakko Junior? The one Waryes had taken?

The Tiger had growled but he saw what Yakko was holding in his hands for preparation. 'He's got some kind of small vial?' Getting the heebie jeebies from just LOOKing at the small bottle, he quickly started to dart off.

Yakko knew he had to get The Tiger, but right now he was focused on Yakko Junior. 'Finally. He's okay.' He grinned from ear to ear. Even if he couldn't save the Universe, he could spent the rest of it with his family and his son. His REAL Yakko Junior.

But then, the little waryes said a few simple words that crushed Yakko's spirit. "Are you gonna tell mommy I'm out here?"

'Tell mommy…I'm out here?' Yakko felt crushed. 'No way. It can't be. Is it? This is still…'

He knew he shouldn't have got his hopes up, but he had done it anyway. It hurt so much as he felt all his happiness start to drain away…

That wasn't his Yakko Junior either.

Yakko looked back out where The Tiger ran away too. He looked back at the little waryes again. 'The Tiger was after him? A past version? Why would he bother? Does he know I get how to defeat him now?'

Yakko started to run after The Tiger. If he was going back in time to try and steal past versions of Yakko Junior, that would not be a good thing. He ran and ran, trying to find him. 'Where did he go?'

Getting anxious, Yakko returned to his past son and saw The Tiger. He had knocked the little waryes out.

"Look, we've gotta go." The Tiger grinned as he picked the little waryes up.

"No way." Yakko held his vial very carefully and started to open it up.

"What is that thing?" The Tiger yelled. He didn't like it.

Yakko started to run at him. If he could just get it on him.

The Tiger didn't know what Yakko had, but he didn't want it touching him. Instead-

"Here, catch." The Tiger started to throw the little waryes at him.

Yakko had to stop. He caught the little waryes and sat him back down. He looked around but it was too late. The Tiger had disappeared. '…' He looked down at Yakko Junior longingly. He had believed so much it was finally him.

Yakko sighed. 'I can't just leave him out here in the dark.' He picked him up and quietly took him back to the den.

He started to go to his past self's sleeping area, but he remembered. He never slept with the family. Not even one night. 'I can't put him there. My past self would be uneasy. He'd think Yakko Junior did it, and that would make Yakko Junior even more uneasy. Plus, what if he wakes up and sees me?' Yakko sighed but started to head to Aroma's little sleeping area. She slept with the kids all the time.

Yakko smiled as he saw the scene. His whole family sleeping together had looked kinda cute. Too bad he wasn't there too.

But, there was no time left for regrets. Yakko opened Aroma's arms and tucked Yakko Junior in safely. 'Good night kid.' He gently touched the top of one of his ears. 'Take care.' He got up and started to walk out.

Everything should be okay. Yakko went out a little ways from the den and looked at his lightning balls.

'Purple or pink?' he tried to think. Purple kept the past untampered, but the way the timestream was going who knew if the lightning even worked right any more?

Yakko had been so off course too. Not only that he SWORE he had used pink, but he remembered getting smacked in the head in the past. Pink was acting like purple? "Time's so messed up, I bet I'm lucky to even land now." He shook his head sadly. He didn't have much choice though. Even if the lightning did mess up, and even if it started messing up it's location, he HAD to keep going.

Everyone was depending on him. Feeling a bit more nervous than he had been in a long time with the ball, he opened it up. He had to try and find The Tiger, no matter what.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth…2006

"Samantha. Are you gonna get up soon?" Tiger asked

Samantha didn't want to. "Why should I? I can't be with them…"

Tiger started to munch on a piece of corn. "You've been down here for awhile. Do you want some corn? Humans have to eat much more, right?"

"I don't care." Samantha said softly. "What's it matter…"

Tiger sighed. He pulled out a piece of paper he had kept for some time. "You miss your family. I understand." He wiggled the paper at Samantha. "This is all I have too. I don't know if I did it, or someone in my family did. But, it always makes me feel better. Why don't you read it?"

Reading a piece of paper. Yeah, like that would make any difference. But, as she read the words somehow…

She felt better. At peace with herself. "That's beautiful."

Tiger took his paper back. "It's all I really have, but I like it. I memorized it. I even made a song for it." He smiled. "I don't know why, but I really like songs. I can't do a lot, but I can sing some."

Samantha finally started to move. "Do you remember any songs?"

"No." Tiger stopped to think. "Well, maybe. It's just a tiny thing that's always in the back of my head. I don't remember anything after it though."

Samantha started to sit up. "Will you sing it? I really could use a song right now."

Tiger nodded. "Someone's happy to see me today. Someone's happy to see me today. Someone's happy to see me today. Someone's happy to see me today." Tiger shrugged his shoulders. "That's it, it's just one line."

"One day, I'm going home to him." Samantha said confidently. "I will be Mrs. Scratchansniff and I'll raise my son with him." She smiled blissfully. "We'll be happy."

Tiger smiled. He looked around himself. "Well, there's always plenty of corn here to eat."

"Yes. Why are you staying in a cornfield though?" Samantha asked.

"I'm not supposed to leave it. This is where Waryes comes, when he gets a chance." Tiger sighed. "I've only seen him three times…it's been really lonely-ah?" Tiger shook his head. "Nope, can't think depressing thoughts." He grinned and started to bounce. "I have to make myself bounce. I have to make myself talk, even when no ones around. I have to be a brave little boy."

"Yes. You're a very brave little one." Samantha finally smiled.

"One day, I will go home too." Tiger said confidently. "One day, the bad beings will stop looking for me and I can go home." He grinned. "I really want to remember home. I wish it was safe." He looked up at the sky. "I wish I could remember…more than just one line."

"Someone's happy to see me today. Someone's happy to see me today." Samantha smiled. "They give a smile and they brighten my day. Someone's happy to see me today."

Tiger gasped. "That's it. You knew it?"

Samantha nodded. "You're mother Aroma sang it to your baby sister Enchantment a lot when I was with her."

"Enchantment…Aroma…" Tiger nodded. They were familiar names. "Someone's happy to see me today. Someone's happy to see me today." Tiger sang and laughed at the same time. A small memory of a beautiful warner in white pants and a white shirt dancing around and singing with him entered his mind. "They give a smile and they brighten my day. Someone's happy to see me today."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who cares where…who cares when….

"Someone's happy to see me today."

Yakko stopped in his tracks. 'What was that?' He could have sworn he actually felt something. Yakko had become a pro to feeling out Yakko Junior. Big, little, it didn't matter. All day long he heard past versions crying and laughing. It had become the norm for him. But this. This was loud and powerful.

Could it be the present Yakko Junior.

Yakko quickly stopped in his pursuit and opened up his ball.

Unfortunately, even thought The Tiger was being chased, he wasn't stupid. If Yakko was leaving, there was something going on.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth…2006.

Yakko looked around himself. "A cornfield?" He scratched his head a bit confused. Was the lightning way off it's mark? He started to run through it.

"They give a smile and they brighten my day. Someone's happy to see me today."

"JUNIOR?" Yakko yelled out. Could it be? Could it really be him this time? Not a past version. Or a future version. Was it really his son?

Samantha heard Yakko's voice. She quickly stood up very alert. "Tiger, behind me honey."

Tiger felt Samantha grab his hand. He followed her lead and quickly went behind her.

Yakko rushed into the clearing almost out of breath. He HAD to do a double take. "Samantha?"

Samantha sighed in relief. "Yakko Warner, right? You're Dot's brother."

Yakko saw the little waryes hiding behind her. "Junior? I-Is that really you?"

"It's okay." Samantha slowly brought Tiger out from behind her. "This being is safe Tiger. I believe he's your father."

"My dad?" Tiger looked at the warner up and down. "Are you my family?"

Yakko grinned and nodded his head rapidly. "Yeah. I am." He ran over quickly and lifted him up. "Finally. I've found you."

"You've been looking for me?" Tiger smiled.

"Yeah. Oh yeah, for a loooong time." Yakko couldn't help but crush him in a hug. He finally found him.

Samantha couldn't help but feel emotional as she looked at the duo. She barely knew either one of them, but it was clear they had really wanted to see each other.

"Can you tell me about home dad?" Tiger smiled at Yakko.

Yakko looked confused.

"He doesn't remember." Samantha explained. "He said the being he was with told him it was better that way."

"That makes sense." Yakko rubbed Tiger's head affectionately. "Well, first thing first. Your real name is Yakko Junior."

"Yakko Junior?" Junior asked.

"Yeah." Yakko laughed. "And your mommy is Aroma. And you have an Auntie Dottie-and what am I doing?" Yakko hit his head. He got so wrapped up, he forgot about-.

"So that's the little guy huh?"

Yakko looked behind him at The Tiger. He growled dangerously as he held on tightly to Yakko Junior. "You stay away from him."

"So, that one is yours, huh?" The Tiger chuckled. "Finally found his daddy, did he?"

"Y-y-y-y-" Samantha was too terrified to finished her word.

"You?" The Tiger took a stab at it. "Well, I'm The Tiger now, so close enough. So, you actually survived? I thought the other The Tiger took care of you."

Samantha didn't even want to comment about how strange that sounded. She knew of the horrors he was capable of.

Yakko stood in front of Samantha too. "You're not hurting anyone. Beat it."

"Yakko…" The Tiger chuckled. The truth was, he didn't really fear Yakko anymore. He just ran because too much emotional attachment could give Tiger enough power to come out for a few seconds. But, things just got interesting…and Tiger was way too weak right now anyhow. He smiled at Tiger. "Hey, do I ring any bells little guy?"

"Don't talk to him." Yakko yelled angrily.

The Tiger simply grinned and held out his hand. This time, it wasn't for time travel.

Yakko yelled as he felt himself getting blown away by a tremendous force. He had rolled against the ground at least twenty times before coming to a stop. He looked around anxiously. "Yakko Junior?"

Yakko Junior had only tumbled a few times with Yakko before he had lost his hold. He was trying to get up.

But he was helped up quickly by The Tiger.

"LET GO OF HIM.." Yakko yelled very angrily as he ran to The Tiger.

The Tiger continued to hold Junior. "Ah. Ah. I don't care what happens to him, I'm protected by Eternals." The Tiger started to dangle Junior in the air. "So stop right there."

Yakko stopped but looked at The Tiger with eyes of pure hatred.

"Now that is nice." The Tiger grinned as he saw Yakko's expression. The Tiger started to fidget around in his pocket. "Drop your Eternals Yakko Warner."

"My Eternals?" Yakko shook his head defiantly. "Never."

The Tiger just grinned as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Recognize this?"

Yakko growled. He knew what that was…

"Your boy makes no difference to me." The Tiger chuckled. "The world is ending, he's not really needed at all." He moved the worm over to Tiger. "Do you know what happens when a WHOLE worm is swallowed?"

Yakko started to remember back to the first conversation he ever had with Warner.

////"Do you remember how I said the worms were really bodysnatchers?" Warner reminded him. "Using juice is one thing, but he had started to use whole worms after awhile. Once a real worm is swallowed whole, say goodbye. It's OVER." He shook his head sadly. "He only had six patients. Tiger, Enchantment, Cyrus, Caress, Moxie and Tigger. They all became infected. They walked and talked, but they weren't themselves anymore. Their real selves were dead, it was the worms who were speaking and talking now."////

"He wouldn't have any warner power." The Tiger laughed. "But hell, the worm will take over really quick and the kid'll have no chance of survival."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Yakko screamed.

"Then drop them and kick them over." The Tiger grinned. "All the Eternals. Now."

Yakko slowly started to drop his Eternals. Originals and hybrids, he dropped them all. He couldn't try to keep one. If The Tiger sensed he was tricked, he'd probably make Yakko Junior eat the worm. One by one, he kicked them over to The Tiger

"And you're lightning balls." The Tiger grinned. No more running from Yakko now. He'd be stuck in whatever time he was in.

Yakko was reluctant, but he gave in. He gave his last balls to The Tiger.

"Good job Warner Brother." The Tiger laughed. He held Yakko Junior even tighter in one hand. "Let's call this little guy Insurance. You follow me again, and it's over for him."

"NO, LET HIM GO." Yakko yelled angrily, but it was too late.

He was gone.

Yakko fell to his knees in defeat. So close…

He had been so close…

"Dot…Wakko…Aroma…" Yakko closed his eyes in misery. "Sparkles…"

"I know." Samantha said softly from behind him. "I can never go home either."

"It's all ending." Yakko looked up pathetically at the sky. "A few days, it's over. And now, I can't even be there with them. Not even in the end." He yelled. He stood up and shouted out to the sky. "You're ending universe, huh? Fine. I don't care. Do it. Erase everything, it doesn't matter anymore. Just do it already, quit dragging it out."

Samantha took a few steps back. The warner was not looking too friendly right now.

"What are you waiting for, huh?" Yakko continued to yell at the sky. " You've already done everything you could. You can't hurt me anymore!" He screamed. "I can't even BE with them at the end. So just, DO IT. END ALREADY. I'LL NEVER GET YAKKO JUNIOR BACK. I'LL NEVER SAVE THE TIGER. IT'S ALL OVER. JUST DO IT. JUST TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT. RIGHT HERE!"

Samantha looked very sadly at the warner. He wasn't act zany or happy at all like a warner always should.

He was downright pissed and Samantha understood why as he yelled out everything.

Even warners could only take so much.

"Please?" Samantha asked softly. "I know you are very hurt, but I've heard that angry warners are not a good thing."

"…it doesn't matter anymore." Yakko seemed out of it as he spoke. "It's all ending. It's just a little warner spell on the sky." Yakko took his hand and waved it across the sky.

Samantha gasped. "There's no sky?"

"And lightning will come shortly." Yakko informed her as he looked up at the real sky.

Space. Endless space. Traces of blue, so very very low but thunder could still be heard. More and more…

"I couldn't see it, but I knew something was wrong." Samantha confessed. "…I wanted to be there with them."

"Join the club." Yakko grumbled.

Samantha waited for the punchline like Dot and Aroma used to use. 'No really. We meet on Saturdays.'

But it never came. There was absolutely no smile, no cheer, no zaniness, no happiness and no humor for this warner. He had given up on everything.

Samantha looked toward the sky pitifully. 'Please? Someone? Anyone out there listening? If there is anyone out there listening, please help us? We're not ready to go yet. I just had my baby. I found love and such a wonderful life. And Yakko, Yakko has just lost his son. Again. Please, is there anyone out there that can help. Anyone merciful at all?'

But all Samantha got back, was a small chill in the air. Just a cool breeze that barely caressed her dress and face. And as soon as the chilling breeze had come, it had gone.

She heard the corn in the fields move as the wind moved through them. She watched the grasshoppers move about from plant to plant. She watched with no expression as a bug started to crawl across her shoe.

No. There was no one out there anymore…

 

 


	73. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, I don't want to interrupt the flow anymore with ! turned into . or the capitalization or anything else. I want the reader to get the same kind of experience as those that experimented these endings back in the early 2000's, including the CAPITALIZATION. This is how I felt when I wrote it. Thanks everyone who liked this Animaniacs.:) I appreciate that you've read this far. I know it's been a long and hard journey, and it's got to be the most confusing fic I've ever done. So, thanks for hanging on. Here is your ending chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

////represents the past of course////

The song in here is **Animal I have Become**  by Three Days Grace.

Just An Experiment

 

Chapter Sixty Eight:  Day Three.

 

The kids continued to laugh and play in the back seat. It was still any other day to them. Dot held Zenny's hand for support. It was day three. Yakko had it labeled what they would have to do. "C-cutie? Zenny Junior? Momma wants you to come up here." Zenny stopped the car.

 

Wakko got down into the back seat with Wakko Junior and Journey. He placed both of them on his lap gently. Iridescent got out of the front seat and got in back with Lucy.

 

Aroma exited the back sadly. She would have to tell her without him.

 

He had never come back…

 

"Sparkles? Come over here." Aroma held Zinfandel and Giggles tightly in her arms as she exited.

 

Sparkles left with her outside of the car, along with Rita and Runt.

 

"Hey…we all want to tell you a story." Wakko said, trying to be brave. "It's about a really magical and great place."

 

"Really Magical." Dot added as she looked at her own children. She looked over at Zenny for strength.

 

Aroma sat down next to the car with Sparkles. "Every warner goes to this magical place."

 

"Inside of it, there is supreme happiness. Every one has fun all day." Zenny smiled sadly at Cutie Pie as he touched her face.

 

"Well what is it?" Cutie Pie asked. "Daddy?"

 

"When warners are ready…" Iridescent touched Journey's ear gently. "They all go to this magical place."

 

"Usually, it doesn't hurt." Wakko continued as he held Wakko Junior and Journey tightly. "Usually, warners get a lot of practice before they have to go. They live for awhile, just being happy and zany. Just having fun living."

 

"Yeah. It's very important to have fun living." Iridescent agreed with Wakko. "Do you know what we're talking about?"

 

"The Land Beyond the Ancients?" Wakko Junior asked knowingly.

 

"Yeah." Zenny replied looking at his son's eyes. "On Earth and on Anima. Pretty much everywhere, there's a lot of hurt beings. They're unhappy and they don't understand how to just have fun! How to just enjoy everyday."

 

"…but eventually, we'll leave them." Dot smiled sadly at Cutie Pie. "We'll leave them for a grander place. Everyone there will be happy and zany! No one cries! No one's ever sad! No one ever gets angry or feels unappreciated!"

 

"No one ever gets sick." Aroma continued as she looked at Sparkles' eyes. "No one ever gets hurt. It's a paradise beyond paradises."

 

"Gosh, it sounds awful nice huh Rita?!" Runt grinned at Rita.

 

Rita nodded her head slowly. She understood what they were talking about. "Yeah Runt. Sounds really nice."

 

"Are there rollercoasters?!" Wakko Junior asked excitedly. "Like at home?"

 

"We don't really know." Wakko answered him. "You see, when you go to that land…you don't ever come back."

 

"So…you don't really know about the land?" Journey asked. "Then how do you know what it's like if no one's ever made it back?"

 

"We know ourselves." Dot continued. "Warners are naturally zany. We feel in our heart, there's always been a reason. So wherever we go, when we can't be here anymore, it's got to be a happy place."

 

"We don't know if there's rollercoasters. Or Candy. Or anything like that." Zenny said gently as he touched baby Ember's cheek. "We know it must be a nice place though. A wonderful place."

 

Sparkles looked up at Aroma innocently. "Momma? Are we going to that land?"

 

Aroma slowly nodded. She tried to keep her tears back. "Soon. Really soon." She looked at her baby Zinfandel. So small still…

 

"But if we go, we can't come back?" Zenny Junior frowned. He crossed his arms and looked at Zenny. "I don't think I like that! It might be a great place, but we'll never get to come back!"

 

"If you knew more about it, I'd want to go." Cutie Pie chimed in. "But it doesn't sound like a good idea! Do we really have to go there?"

 

"Yeah…" Wakko looked over at Iridescent sadly. "Yeah, we all have to go there."

 

"It sounds mysterious to me! I think it'll be fun!" Journey smiled at Iridescent. "Are you eager to go momma?"

 

"…sure baby." Iridescent replied softly. She looked back over at Wakko sadly. "We really did have fun though, didn't we?"

 

Wakko nodded. "Wouldn't change anything for the world!" He laughed, but a little bit of a cry slipped out with it.

 

Sparkles looked back up at her mother. "Momma? When are we leaving?"

 

"I don't know exactly." Aroma tried to be brave. "…soon."

 

"Will daddy be there?" Sparkles had to ask.

 

"Yeah." Aroma nodded her head sadly. "Your daddy will be there. Your brother will be there. We'll all be there."

 

"There will be lots and LOTS of warners." Dot tried to laugh sweetly for them. "All the warners who went there before and never came back. They'll all be there."

 

"But there's plenty of room for everyone." Zenny added as he rubbed Zenny Junior's head.

 

"Can I bring my new wacky sack?" Wakko Junior asked his dad.

 

"Yeah…yeah, we're bringing everything." Wakko replied softly. "Everything's going with us."

 

"We'll laugh and play happily for eternity." Dot smiled at her baby Ember. "Everyone will, even you. We'll sing and we'll dance everyday, forever!"

 

"Well, okay." Cutie Pie gave in. "It sounds really nice! I hope it is."

 

"Where is it?" Zenny Junior asked curiously. "Does everyone go to one huge planet and get lost that way?"

 

"It's not like that." Zenny said softly. "We're more or less, just taken there."

 

"But what about Rita and Runt?" Sparkles patted Rita's head. "Are they gonna come too?"

 

"They will go to someplace just as nice." Aroma smiled sadly.

 

Runt grinned and looked at Rita. "We're going somewhere just as nice Rita!"

 

"Yeah Runt." Rita nodded. "Somewhere just as nice. Somewhere where cats and dogs get along. Where we'll get fed the best food everyday. I'll always have a toy or a ball of yarn. You'll have tons of fire hydrants and bones. Someone will always be there to pet us and play games with us. Never ending fetch, Runt. Never ending fetch…"

 

The adult warners all looked up at the sky. They wished they could see how far it had progressed. Instead of just the illusion of endless blue.

 

But, after awhile it didn't matter anymore. The Warners all held each other tenderly as they basked in the beauty of the setting sun.

 

Rita snuggled closer to Runt.

 

Wakko held Iridescent close and looked down at baby Lucy.

 

Zenny held Zenny Junior on his lap along with Cutie Pie. Dot rocked baby Ember.

 

Sparkles laid on Aroma's side gently while her mother held baby Giggles and Zinfandel…

 

No one spoke any words as they watched the sun sink lower…and lower…

 

And lower…

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth…2006

 

Yakko laid motionlessly on the ground. He didn't even care to rant anymore. He knew it was coming soon…

 

He started to think about everything that had happened. He had been a hard to control little warner, with a great mom and a great dad. He had a nice time being a joke teller, but he had the most fun on Earth. With Wakko and Dot. The craziness of the 30's. Being trapped in the tower so long…

 

Freedom again. Scratchy. The Burbank Studio Slaughterers. Finding Dot. Learning about his family. Going to Anima. Losing everyone. Finding everyone. Finding Tiger. Losing everyone…

 

All because of Waryes. 'At least I finally got him.' Yakko thought as he closed his eyes. 'I took his balls and Warner finally took him away…'

 

Then…

 

It hit him! Yakko remembered!

 

//// "Not as dumb as I look, am I?" Yakko gave Waryes a strange smile. "Face to face finally, huh?"

Waryes was on the ground. He didn't even have enough energy to stand up. "…almost."

"You’re the one responsible! For everything!" Yakko yelled at him. "I oughtta just…grr!" He took a deep breath and smiled. "But hey, me getting angry wouldn't be a good idea right now. Instead, we're gonna have a little heart to heart!"

Aroma glared at Waryes.

"Now, now." Yakko smiled at her. "Smile Aroma. Let's not get angry. Warners should never get angry, remember?"

Aroma whined slightly. She started to bounce with Tiger, so she could reduce her anger. "Come on Tiger! Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!"

Yakko went over and felt around Waryes. He found his pink and purple lightning balls. "Oh, you don't need these anymore! 2007 will treat you just fine. Although…" Yakko started to take off his glove. As weird as it was, he knew Tiger and The Tiger probably picked it up from him. He made a small incision on his palm and touched Waryes' palm.

Waryes gave a slight growl as he felt his hidden lightning being taken away by Yakko.

'Whoah! Okay, that feels weird!' Yakko quickly covered his hand back up with his glove. "Yep, looks like your going to stay awhile!" He started to scratch his glove he had just removed. "Man, this feels weird." He smiled at Waryes. "So Mr. I Wanna Destroy Everything! Tell me…how do I stop The Tiger?"////

"THAT'S RIGHT!!" Yakko looked at his glove. "I still have one left?!"

He had taken it from Waryes! He had traveled with the balls though because he didn't even know what kind of lightning it was! That, and it felt weird when he first absorbed it.

 

Yakko jumped up and grinned. "Great! I bet I just hold out my hand and-?!"

As fast as he seemed happy again, he lost it. "No Eternals. I won't remember…" He looked at his glove again.

If he traveled without an Eternal, he'd lose all his time traveling memories! Then, he'd never be able to try to help in time.

"An Eternal? Is that all you need?" Samantha asked. She reached in a hidden pocket of her dress. "You need this?"

"Where'd you get that?!" Yakko reached out for it quickly and examined it.

"I've had it since before I met Otto." Samantha told him. "When I was being used as a guinea pig. Then when I came back, they wanted me to keep it. Said I would 'remember more detailed information' with it." She said a bit bitterly. "Afterwards, I just kept it. As a momento I guess."

Yakko looked at his hand, then at the Eternal. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Can two people travel?" Samantha asked softly. "If it is the end, I just want to be with him."

Yakko nodded, he understood. One more being along for the ride should be fine. "Come on lady, I'll drop you off at Scratchy's really quick!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth…2007

Otto Scratchansniff covered his son in a warm fuzzy blue blanket and picked him up. He walked out of the baby's room and sat down in a chair.

He couldn't explain it, but he could feel something going on. Everyone in the city could. Feelings of anxiousness were widespread. Crime was higher than ever, everyone's anxiousness were driving them crazy! Even cats and dogs were howling up a storm!

In that sunset that was so beautiful, everyone felt something so wrong.

"Mikey…" Scratchansniff smiled as he touched his son's nose. Mikey was a good name, and if the boy from the future had liked it, that was all that had mattered. "I am so sorry you never had ze chance to grow up und see the world." He rocked him gently. "And you never got to know Samantha. She was a great mother to you. She sacrificed everything for you…" He held the baby closer. "She ran into a burning building while we had to run…" He tried not to cry. "An evil creature named The Tiger had believed we perished for some time. Even if it didn't give us much more time, you should always remember what she did for us…"

"Scratchy?"

Scratchansniff growled a deep warning. He knew that voice. "Get. Out."

"I will, but I gotta make a delivery!"

Scratchansniff turned around angrily but saw…

"Samantha?!" the doctor quickly got up out of the chair and went to her.

"OTTO!!" Samantha ran over to him quickly and hugged him, being careful not to squish her son. "My baby?!" She couldn't help cry as she started to kiss Scratchansniff.

Yakko just looked away. Scratchansniff with a girl, young or old was always weird. "Alright, alright! Scratchy, Samantha's fine! Waryes took care of her yada, yada! Sorry to rush off, but I gotta go!"

Scratchansniff nodded happily. He shook the warners hand unexpectedly. "Thank you! Thank you sooooooooo much Yakko Warner!"

Yakko just smiled and nodded. "Good luck with fatherhood doc." He winked at him. "Now, I gotta go!"

"Understood! Hurry, time is drawing very close I can feel it!" Scratchansniff warned him.

Yakko could feel it too. But, he felt more than that. He felt just how much time there really was left…

Samantha hugged Scratchansniff again. "I'm so happy to see you! And the baby!" She looked back. "Thank you so-?!"

Yakko was already long gone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Tower…

The Tiger held Tiger's shoulders beneath him. "It's all gonna disappear…and it's all because of you. Great, isn't it?"

Yakko Junior looked sadly at him. "You are me? I'm not just a kid? I was an evil thing, created to destroy the universe?"

"Yeah." The Tiger grinned. "And we're watching it all. Here." He looked at his imaginary watch. Which became a real watch. Then back to an imaginary watch. "Close!"

Universe ending or not, The Tiger still wanted something. HE still wanted to be the one to end it for the warners! They weren't going softly into that night, oh no!

They were gonna go out with a BANG!!

But of course, he needed an audience!

Yakko Junior watched as The Tiger took off. A little while later, all kinds of familiar warners appeared!

"Daddy?! Where are we?!" Cutie Pie clung to Zenny. She looked above at their tower. "Who's on our tower?!"

"No…dammit!" Zenny growled as he pushed Cutie Pie behind him. "Just let us go in peace!"

"Wait! Junior?!" Aroma yelled out as she saw the young waryes below The Tiger.

"…m…momma?" Yakko Junior uttered slowly.

"Welcome!" The Tiger cheered. "The universe is ending, but I'm not letting you warners off THAT easy!" He laughed wickedly. "You'll feel so much pain, you'll be praying for the end to come!"

"NO!" Aroma yelled as she held all her children tightly. "YAKKO?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"ANYONE ORDER OUT FOR PIZZA?!"

The Tiger turned around and felt something being shoved in his mouth!

Yakko had suddenly appeared behind The Tiger! Finally getting a decent targeting spot, Yakko used the element of surprise and had shoved the open vial into his mouth!

The Tiger spit out the vial, but started to grab his stomach. "SHIIITT! FUCK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

 

Yakko quickly grabbed Yakko Junior. "No Pizza I guess, but I'll take him as a tip!"

 

He quickly jumped off the tower with Yakko Junior. He looked from the tower back to the other warners.. "You guys need to get out, now!"

 

"Not without you big brother!" Dot yelled at him desperately.

 

 

 

"NOOO! AAAHHHH, WHAT DID HE DO TO MEEEEE?!"  The Tiger screamed. He felt such a horrible pain in his stomach!

 

Then, the pain finally started to get lighter. 'What did he to me?!' That's when he realized it. He couldn't speak?

 

Yakko Junior was coming back?!

 

Crumpling to the ground, The Tiger hit the roof tower full force.

 

'…?' Tiger started to tremble. '…what?…what?…' He tried to get up, but crumpled to the ground. "…" He sat up and started to rock back and forth. '…what…'

 

 

'I ain't far Tiger! Go ahead, enjoy it while you can! Hahahahahahahaha!!'

 

Tiger started to tremble even more. 'Oh…it's….it took over?' His eyes became wide. 'It took me over?!'

 

'Oh yeah! Tiger buddy, you wouldn't BELIEVE the things we did!'

 

'Mom?! Yakko?! CARESS?!!' Tiger started to stand up. 'No…noooo!!'

 

'Oh yeah! You took care of ALL of them! They didn't stand a chance! You did it! You did it all! Your mom! Your dad! Everyone, you took out EVERYONE!!'

 

"Ooh, he doesn't look good!" Wakko whined. He looked over at Yakko. "Is that really Yakko Junior now?!"

 

"I don't know! The Tiger's tricked me more times than I can count!" Yakko looked back at the tower. "Either way, he's out of it!"

 

"No!" Tiger screamed as he grabbed himself. "NOO!"

 

'You should have heard your mom! She cursed you as she watched you slaughter your baby sister! Your little warner sister! She cried out for help, and you just laughed! You just laughed at her!'

 

"No! NO! I couldn't! I wouldn't!" Tiger started to run covering his head. "NOOOOO!!! Not me! NO, I would never! I didn't!"

 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's him now!" Yakko decided. He started to run back to the tower.

 

'And you should have heard your dad! That's right, your DAD! He confessed the truth after he saw you slaughter your mom! He said he had lied that special night to you Tiger! He WAS your dad! He just didn't WANT TO BE!!'

 

"IT'S NOT TRUE! NONE OF THIS IS TRUE!!!" Tiger screamed. "I DIDN'T! I COULDN'T! I NEVER! I WOULDN'T!! NEVER!!! NEVERR!!!"

 

'Deny it all you want! Won't change anything! Besides, I'll come back! You're weak Tiger! In a few minutes, you'll be back here! Again! Only this time…you won't be sleeping peacefully! You'll be there! You'll watch everything I do, crying out in misery!"

 

"No. No. No. No. No. No." Tiger repeated over and over as he started to walk away. He didn't want to be conscious! He didn't want to know, and not be able to do anything! He KNEW what that evil was capable of! "You Hurt! You Kill! You Slaughter! You're EVIL! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!!"

 

Yakko stopped. He felt a tremendous wave of negativity that just came off Yakko Junior. "Stop getting angry!" he warned him. "Junior! Can't you hear me?!"

 

Unfortunately, Yakko Junior was NOT hearing him. He could not see that his own family was in front of him! He could speak and he could scream, but he was sooo overwhelmed still, he couldn't even see the obvious!

 

"JUNIOR!!"

 

Yakko looked back and saw Aroma running toward him. "Stop, go back!"

 

"He's my son too!" Aroma yelled at him. "We've got to help him Yakko!"

 

Yakko tried to move forward again, but the WAVES of negative power coming off Yakko Junior was intense!

 

The little Waryes Yakko Junior watched helplessly. He closed his eyes…

 

////"No…I'm scared…" Tiger whined again.

 

"Of what? You're nose turning black. Your different color change?" his mother smiled. "It's okay Tiger, you’re a growing warner! Warners shapeshift and change colors and do all kinds of things as we grow older! Your body's just learning about it. Right, Dot?"

 

"Right!" Dot grinned. "I'm sure that's the case! Heck, I turned pink and purple for four years! Yakko and Wakko teased me constantly!"////

 

////"Your mom was worried sick kid!" Yakko didn't even know what to say! Aroma wouldn't let them eat for 45 minutes! They were the last to leave the table, and the food had already been cold. Yakko looked over at Scratchy. "You okay?"////

 

////Yakko whined. "That Tiger kid! He's…he can't be mine!"

Tiger just stared at Yakko. 'I can't be his?'

Yakko started pointing at his fingers. "He doesn't talk, he doesn't joke, doesn't riddle, doesn't run, doesn't do anything normal! Caress and Enchantment, those two are mine. I know that, I can't deny that."////

 

'That's right…I remember now. I'm not Yakko Junior, I am Tiger.' He watched as his parents both tried to get closer to The Tiger.

 

///Tiger gave The Tiger his hand. "Will this hurt?"

"No…" The Tiger grinned wickedly and chuckled. "No. YOU won't feel any physical pain…" He laughed a little louder.

Tiger couldn't help but yell as Tiger suddenly stood up! He was grabbing Tiger's hand so hard! "What are you doing?!"////

 

'I trusted him?! I did! I'm the one to blame for this!' Tiger though bitterly. 'They must hate me! But Yakko…'

 

////"My dad?" Tiger looked at the warner up and down. "Are you my family?"

 

Yakko grinned and nodded his head rapidly. "Yeah! I am!" He ran over quickly and lifted him up! "Finally! I've found you!"

 

"You've been looking for me?" Tiger smiled.

 

"Yeah. Oh yeah, for a loooong time!" Yakko couldn't help but crush him in a hug! He finally found him!////

 

Tiger grinned. 'No, I am Yakko Junior! Yakko really loved me! Daddy really loved me!' But he whined as he watched Yakko and Aroma still trying to break through. 'It's still my fault though! I need to do something!'

 

"Hey wait!" Dot tried to grab little Yakko Junior. She hadn't expected him to take off like that!

 

"Momma!!" Yakko Junior yelled.

 

"No, Junior! You go back now!" Aroma yelled at him.

"Get back there!" Yakko scolded him too. "NOW!"

 

"No! I remember!" little Yakko cried out. "It's my fault!"

 

"It's not your fault, you were tricked! Now you get back there!" Yakko yelled at him again.

 

But Junior refused to move.

 

Yakko growled. Now he had to grab the kid just to take him back! He looked back up at The Tiger.

 

His eyes were starting to change. It was like he was becoming something…

 

Not The Tiger. Not Yakko Junior. Something else…

 

And as the Warners started to hear him sing, they ALL knew they were in trouble!

 

"I can't escape this hell…

So many times i've tried…  
But i'm still caged inside…" Tiger closed his eyes and started to sing a bit louder.

"Somebody get me through this nightmare!  
I can't control myself!"

 

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?!  
No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Somebody help me tame this animaaaal!!"

 

Yakko did NOT like the sound of that! 'Just hang on Junior!' He kept trying to move forward!

 

"I can't escape myself…" Tiger said softly again as he wobbled from side to side.  
So many times i've lied!  
But there's still rage insi-i-ide…" Tiger felt his heart painfully.  
"Somebody get me through this nightmare!  
I can't control myself!!"

 

Yakko tried to hurry! Yakko Junior was really losing it already!

 

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?!  
No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!  
Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Somebody help me tame this aaaaaniiiiimaaaaaaaal!!!"

Aroma was trying to push through too! It wasn't easy though, it was like going through a blast furnace!

"Somebody help me through this nightmare!  
I can't control MYSEEELF!  
SOMEBODY WAKE ME FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!  
I CAN'T ESCAPE THIS HE-E-EEEELLL!!"

"SO WHAT IF YOU CAN SEE THE DARKEST SIDE OF ME?!  
NO ONE WILL EVER CHANGE THIS ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME!!

"HELP ME BELIEVE IT'S NOT THE REAL ME!

SOMEBODY HELP ME TAME THIS ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME!

HELP ME BELIEVE IT'S NOT THE REAL ME!

SOMEBODY HELP ME TAME THIS ANIIIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!!!!!!!

THIS ANIMAL I HAVE BECOOOMMEE!!!!!

 

Then unexpectedly…

 

The worm was coughed up by the side of the tower. Everyone watched as it fell down.

 

Yakko and Aroma were close enough to see it completely splat on the ground.

 

All the warners stayed silent.

 

Yakko and Aroma slowly started to move forward, along with Yakko Junior.

 

"Is that it?" Aroma looked above at the tower where her future son had collapsed.

 

"I don't…" Yakko stared at the worm. The Tiger was finally dead. He looked up at the tower.

 

The warners watched as the sunsetting sky had started to change. The pinks and the yellows were starting to change to a reddish tone. They started to swirl strangely. The clouds in the sky started to swirl around as well and started to turn a pinkish hue. The swirling colors of the sky settled to different shades of red while the clouds became crimson…

 

"Somehow…" Yakko held up a finger while his voice slid. "I…I don't think so."

 

 


	74. Anger

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

////represents the past////

Last song for the fanfictions. The song is My Time On Earth By Billy Gilman.

Just An Experiment

 

Chapter Sixty Nine:  Anger

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

All of the warners watched uneasily as Yakko Junior got back up. His eyes, could only be described as a dead red. His tail had grown as long as a regular adult warners again. "…"

 

Yakko gulped. The waryes said nothing, but he could feel something. Something that was making his tremble. "…"

 

Everyone felt it. Wakko and Iridescent started to back up with their children, as did Dot and Zenny. Zenny had been holding his sister's babies, but he still motioned for Sparkles to come with everyone.

 

Even Yakko, Aroma and little Yakko Junior were all backing up…

 

Yakko Junior rolled his head to the side.

 

"Th-th-th!" Wakko spouted. He looked over at Iridescence. "That's not The Tiger…"

 

"It f-feels really really weird!" Iridescent agreed. "It can't be Yakko Junior!"

 

"There's some bad vibes coming off of him!" Dot whined. "Yakko!" She yelled at her big brother. "Come back! That's not your son!"

 

"S-something's wrong Yakko!" Aroma shuddered. "I can't help but tremble!"

 

"I know!" Yakko replied. "But he's…"

 

Yakko Junior rolled his head to the other side as his nose started to turn a deep red. His fur was becoming more of a grayish color again.

 

"…he's turning into a warner?" Yakko didn't understand! What was going on?!

 

As The Tiger's nose turned into a deep cherry red and his fur turned black and white, his eyes still spoke volumes. He had become a warner, but he was not bouncing. Not smiling. He did not look happy…

 

Aroma summoned up her courage. "Y-Yakko J-Junior?! S-s-s-sweety?"

 

The dangerous warner suddenly focused his attention on her. "…"

 

And Yakko did NOT like how he looked at her. "MOVE!"

 

Yakko pulled her out of the way before a flaming shot was fired from out of nowhere!

 

"That's not…" Aroma clung to Yakko tightly. "That's not our son anymore!"

 

Yakko could barely breathe by how tight Aroma was clinging to him. 'Great, now I know where Sparkles gets it from.'

 

But, there was no time to relax! Another shot was fired from out of nowhere at Aroma again.

 

"Quit that!" Yakko yelled at the creature. "Yakko Junior, come back to your-?!"

 

"BIG BROTHER?!"

 

Yakko looked back at the other warners in horror! "Wakko?! Dot?! Sparkles?!"

 

The ground had started to shift around and was splitting apart!

"Come on everybody, we gotta get out of here!" Zenny yelled.

 

The warners tried desperately to maneuver against the broken road!

 

"Geez! If we were humans, we'd be toast!" Dot cried out as she continued to move as fast as she could!

 

"Stop it!" Yakko yelled toward the dangerous warner. "Come back to your senses! What's wrong with you?! You're a Warner now, what could…p…"

 

"What is it Yakko?" Aroma asked. "What's wrong with him?!"

 

"…years of running for his life, the mistreatment, the lies, the torment he must have gone through…" Yakko looked up at the tower. "He cracked."

 

"You mean he's crazy?!" Aroma cried out.

 

"Yeah, that and he's angry." Yakko yelled as he looked up at the creature. "He's an angry warner!"

 

"An angry warner?!" Aroma couldn't believe it! "No! NO! It's impossible, it's a myth!"

"I think it just came true!" Yakko yelled back at her. He stared at the dangerous warner. It wouldn't matter how good the warner underneath was, if it was an angry warner, it would be unstoppable! It wouldn't be Yakko Junior, it would be a THING! With only one thing on it's mind!

Aroma kept denying it! Not her boy! "But if he was, he'd be-?!"

 

"Dead in a few seconds, I know! The cookies are probably the only reason he's still alive! But, they aren't gonna last forever!" Yakko grabbed her again. He started running with her and Junior. "Dammit! The more he stays angry, the less chance ANYONE has for survival!"

 

But the angry warner put a stop to that. He made the ground start to fall apart in front of them!

 

Yakko started to run in the other direction with his family, but the angry warner put a stop to that!

 

The angry warner glanced at the psychiatric building nearby.

 

Yakko ducked for cover with his family as it suddenly exploded! 'Oh please, let everyone else have gotten out!'

Then, one by one all the buildings started to blow up as if they were black cats tied together still on their strings!

 

"Oh my god, what is that thing?!"

 

People and cartoons alike screamed in terror for their lives!

 

The chairman's building was blown up! Soundstages were blown up! Mindy's house! Slappy's Tree went up in flames!

 

"Aunt Slappy, what's going on!" Skippy cried out as they ran past the burning buildings nearby.

"I don't know, what do ya asking me for?!" Slappy yelled at him as she tried to hold on to her hat and her poor nephew's hand! "Just move it Skippy!"

 

"Man, this is serious! The mime just screamed!" Someone nearby shouted. They pointed toward the dangerous looking warner on the tower. "What is that thing?! Is it part of the BSS?!"

 

"Lady! Mr. Man! Buttons! Lady!" Mindy cried out as she found herself alone on the streets.

Buttons leaped through the streets and grabbed her just in time before a telephone pole fell and hit her!

 

 

It was constant destruction everywhere!

 

Yakko held Aroma and Yakko Junior tightly! Without any memories, the angry warner would destroy everything! Forget timestreams ripping everything apart, HE'D finish the job! 'What can I do?! He's destroying everything!' "Wake up! Come on, quit being angry!"

 

Then, three featherless birds fried extra crisp fell at his feet.

 

It took Yakko a moment to realize who they were! "OH MY GOD!!"

 

"I picked extra crispy! Did you want original recipe?!" The angry warner laughed maniacally. "Want to go out the same waaaaaaayyy? HahahaaHHAHAAHHAHahahahhahaahhaaa!!" He jumped from the tower. "Let's all go out! We don't deserve this! Don't ya feel it?! Anger, deep inside! It's just YEARNING to come out! Tap it! HIT IT! IT'S POWER!!"

 

Yakko tried to run with his family again!

 

"POWER! DON'T YA FEEL IT?!" The angry out of control warner yelled. "Why I could…I could….I could destroy PLANETS!!"

 

"NO! YAKKO JUNIOR, COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES!!" Yakko yelled as loud as he could. "THIS ISN'T YOU!!"

"EEEE-WRONG!" The angry warner laughed. "NOBODY'S HOME!" He laughed maniacally! "HahahHHhhahahhHHHaAAAHhahaha! No one's home on Anima anymore either! KABOOM!!"

 

"No…no, no, no, NO!!" Yakko grabbed his head. "DAD?! MOM?!"

 

Aroma held on tightly to him and Yakko Junior. "Everyone's gone?! He's kidding, right?! It's a sick joke, isn't it?!"

 

Yakko didn't believe it. As much as he wanted to, an angry warner had limitless power. All he had to do was think about what he wanted to destroy!

 

Which proved, he was just toying with everyone on Earth right now!

 

The angry warner growled at little Yakko Junior. 'Something...irritating...he's irritating...' He looked at the tower behind him andraised his hand. The tower started to shudder and broke free of the concrete.

 

It stood floating in mid air.

 

'Please oh please! Dot! Wakko! Please have gotten out of Burbank!' Yakko screamed in his mind. He watched as the angry warner started to walk up to them again. They were running out of places to run!

 

The angry warner pointed at the little waryes Yakko Junior. "You! There's something!"

 

Yakko and Aroma both looked down at their little Yakko Junior.

 

Yakko Junior just tried to smile. He laughed nervously. "…hi?"

 

"I don't think so!" Yakko picked Junior up. Even if he had no chance against an angry warner he couldn't just let him get destroyed!

 

"You! You're irritating my mind!" The angry warner yelled loudly.

 

Yakko Junior suddenly felt himself being flung by no one to the top of the floating tower! Yakko had held on tight though!

 

Aroma just gasped! Were they okay?!

 

Yakko and Yakko Junior quickly scrambled back to their feet.

"I-It's okay Yakko." Yakko said trying to be brave for his son. He started to look around anxiously. He saw Aroma staring at them from the ground. "It'll be fine."

That's when they heard a rumble! Up before them shot a hill of concrete and dirt! On top of it, the angry warner was glaring at the two!

 

"YOU! WHO ARE YOU?!" The angry warner pointed at Yakko Junior. "I gotta know! Tell me! TELL ME!!"

"I-I'm…Yakko Junior." Yakko Junior replied weakly.

 

The angry warner raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Yakko held Yakko Junior's hand anxiously. "It's alright, I'm here Junior! I'll save you somehow, we'll figure out something!!"

 

"You will?!" Yakko Junior asked anxiously! Did his daddy really care for him that much now?!

 

"No matter what it takes! Just hang on to my hand, okay?!" Yakko nodded anxiously. "We'll be okay!"

 

Yakko looked back at the angry warner while Yakko Junior looked down. He smiled…

 

His daddy was risking everything for him…

 

Yakko Junior hit his chest. He coughed slightly, then looked back up at the angry warner. 'Daddy will get us out! I know he will, he wouldn't lie! Be brave Tiger! I mean, Yakko Junior! Daddy calls me Yakko Junior now!' He couldn't help but be a bit disgusted when he realized he'd just coughed up a worm though.

 

"WHO ARE YOU?!!" The angry warner yelled angrily at Yakko Junior.

 

"I…I'm you." Yakko Junior replied softly as he hung on tighter to Yakko's hand.

 

"You're me? You're ME?! WHO AM I?!" The angry warner started to yell. "WHO AM I?! WHO AM I?! WHO AM I?! I WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM!! TELL ME!!!!"

 

"I'm you…" Yakko Junior couldn't explain it. He found himself hypnotized by the angry warners eyes. There was a connection between the two. He knew in his heart the angry warner wouldn't kill him. Yakko on the other hand…

 

Yakko Junior made his hands into fists. "I'm sorry dad!"

 

"Wh-wh-whooooooaaaaahhh?!" Yakko felt himself being pushed off the tower! He landed on the cement below. "…ow."

 

"Yakko?!" Aroma ran up to him. "Are you okay?!"

 

Yakko Junior looked back at the angry warner.

 

The angry warner twitched his eye and kept staring at Yakko Junior.

 

"I'm you…" Yakko Junior replied. "I'm Yakko Junior…I'm Tiger…I was part of The Tiger…and I am you."

 

The angry warner growled and hopped onto the tower. He rolled his head to one side and continued to stare at Yakko Junior.

 

"What's going on between those two?!" Aroma had to ask as she helped pull Yakko to his feet.

 

Yakko looked up. He could see Yakko Junior and the angry warner just staring at each other. "I don't know, but I don't want him near him!!" He picked up the heaviest rock he could find and hurled it at the angry warner.

 

"I SHOULD KILL YOU!!" The angry warner yelled at Yakko Junior! He barely even felt the rock Yakko hit him with. "I WANT TO DESTROY EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! EVERY PLANET! EVERY ANIMAL! EVERY LIVING AND DEAD THING, DESTROYED!!!!"

 

"No, you don't…" Yakko Junior tried to be brave. He reached his fingers out to touch the angry warner.

 

Strange images filled the angry warners head! Warners he didn't know! People he didn't know! And…"Scientists! Scientists?! OBSERVERS!!!!" The warner yelled angrily. "Watching. WATCHING! TAKING NOTES! NEVER! No, no more! NO MORE!! I'LL DESTROY IT ALL!!!!" He glared down at Yakko and Aroma who were both throwing stuff at him now. "QUIT IT!!"

 

Yakko stuck his tongue out at him. "Ooh, the big scary warner can't take some hits?! Huh?! What, you need your mommy to kiss your boo boo?!"

 

"What?! How dare you speak to me like that!!" The angry warner jumped down and started running after Yakko and Aroma!

 

 

"No!" Yakko Junior cried out as he watched the angry warner jump down! "Mommy?! Daddy?!"

 

Yakko and Aroma continued to run as fast as they could! It wasn't easy though, the way the streets were all broken up!

 

Yakko Junior felt so bad! "I've gotta keep talking!" he started to bounce. "I want to be a good boy! I need to stay a good boy! Boingy! Boingy!" He pulled out his little piece of paper that had a poem written on it. 'This always makes me feel better…'

 

////'It was around here.' Tiger thought. He looked around himself. The weird dream last night had really been bugging him still. It had to be a dream, but it felt so real! 'Yakko didn't seem to remember. But…I know…' His mom and the other adults had gone out flower shopping, and left Scratchansniff in charge. Considering the old human was watching Ember, Enchantment, Caress, Zenny Junior, and Cutie Pie he knew he could get away for a little while. 'Maybe it was a dream…what's that?'

 

Tiger picked up a piece of paper. He smiled as he read it. 'This is nice. Did my friend drop it?' Tiger looked around. 'He was here in my dream…was it a dream?' Tiger felt so confused! He decided to keep the piece of paper though. He liked it.////

 

'That's where I got it from?' Yakko Junior smiled. He looked up at his paper. 'I won't change. I know mommy and daddy will save us somehow. After that, we'll be done so I can't change!' He smiled and started to sing his poem softly to calm himself and make him feel better…"My time on Earth. Long as it seems…"

 

"Come on!" Yakko was trying to help Aroma through a rough part in the crumbling streets. "Come on Aroma, before-?!"

But it was too late! The angry warner had grabbed Aroma angrily around the neck.

"AROMA?!" Yakko yelled in desperation! No! Even the universe was ending, it shouldn't be this way! Not like this!

 

 

"It's OVER!" The angry warner started to squeeze Aroma's throat. "I CAN'T STAND ANTHING ANYMORE! EVERYTHING IS GOING N-nnn...ow?"

 

"…A short refrain  
Of life's endle … "

 

Yakko noticed the angry warner's pause. He quickly grabbed Aroma and started to run, lifting his ears up a bit. He could have sworn he heard something! "Are you alright?!"

Aroma choked a bit but nodded as they ran. "Why did he stop?"

 

"breath I breathe…"

 

Aroma's ears lifted a bit too when she heard the small sound. "Yakko Junior's singing?"

 

"Probably to calm himself!" Yakko agreed. "But I think it's doing more than that!" He looked over at Aroma. "I can barely hear him though! He's too far away from that angry warner!"

 

The angry warner wiggled his finger in his ear.

 

"He needs to sing louder! For some reason, it reached him!" Yakko grabbed Aroma and they dodged the angry warner while he was messing with his ear. They had run a good ways away, but they'd have to double back!

 

Yakko reached around on him. 'Microphone! Microphone!' He looked over at Aroma. "Come on, you're the singer! Don't you have a microphone!"

 

Aroma fidgeted around herself. She grinned when she saw her chordless microphone. She threw it at Yakko. "How's that?!"

 

"That'll do just fine!" Yakko yelled as he and Aroma continued on their way. As they neared the tower, they both jumped as high as they could to reach the legs of the tower! They both started to climb up as fast as they could!

As Yakko pulled himself up the tower, he saw something so shocking he almost fell again! "Hey! He changed back to a regular warner?!"

 

"MORE AGGRAVATION!!" The angry warner yelled. He wanted to destroy everything! But now that song had bugged him! He barely heard it, but it had really bugged him!

 

"Yakko!" Yakko yelled as he ran over to his son.  He held the microphone in front of him. He was happy to see his son in his regular warner colors, but there was just no time to dwell on that! "Sing your song again!"

 

Yakko Junior seemed confused. "My song?"

 

"Yes sweety, a song! Go ahead!" Aroma cheered him on 'accidentally' stepping on the white worm she just saw on the tower.

 

Yakko Junior looked at them both like they were crazy, but he started to sing into the microphone. "Someone's happy to see me-"

 

"No, no! Not that one! The other one, the one you were just singing!" Yakko whined at him. "And could ya hurry it up! He is KIND OF ANGRY!!"

 

"Yakko, ease up on him!" Aroma scolded him. She looked anxiously at Aroma. "That song you were just singing!"

 

"Oh. It's just a poem I sung." Yakko Junior replied.

 

"Well, go ahead and SING it!" Yakko said, trying to be patient. Although it wasn't easy as he watched the angry warner running even faster! Once he didn't care to play cat and mouse with Yakko and Aroma anymore, the universe would be doomed! They didn't have much time!

 

"Okay…" Yakko Junior still didn't understand but he started to sing his song again.

"My time on Earth

Long as it seems

Is just a moment  
In the grande scheme of things"

"A short refrain  
Of life's endless song  
Sung only once  
And then we're gone"

 

Aroma smiled. That was such a pretty song.

 

"My time on Earth  
Each breath I breathe  
Is one more chance to share my love  
With those around me."

 

The angry warner stopped his running. He could hear that song clearly now.

"We come and go  
Like shooting stars  
The truth be known,  
That's all we are

The more that I know  
The more I can see!  
The older I grow  
The more I believe!  
It's not the length of the life!  
Or the depth of the grave!  
In the end we'll be measured  
By the love that we gave…"

 

"I know that…" The angry warner started to roll his head from side to side.

So my time on Earth  
On fate depends  
But all that happens  
In the space we're meant to live

 

Yakko was amazed! That was a powerful song! Songs of the planets?! Of happiness?! With warners being so susceptible to songs, this might work!

"Depends on me  
And choices I face  
For better or worse  
They're mine to make"

 

The angry warner had stopped his rampage and started to head to the trio. 'How do I know that?! How do I know that?! How do I-?!'

 

////"Finished. I think it's actually good!" Tiger turned around. "What do you think R and R?"

 

"I'll live and love for all it's worth. 'Til I live out my time on Earth." Rita repeated some of the paper. "Nice job Tiger. You could be a poet."

 

"Nah, takes time away from fun!" Tiger laughed. He stashed it in his pants pocket. "Besides, I think it would make a nice song one day. Don't ya think?" he chuckled.////

"The more that I know  
The more I can see!  
The older I grow  
The more I believe!  
It's not the length of the life!  
Or the depth of the grave!  
In the end we'll be measured  
By the love that we gave"

 

"Make a nice song…" The angry warners breathing started to slow.

 

Yakko started to sneak off. 'Now's my chance! That song is affecting him!' he quickly darted off. He looked into the angry warner's eyes. They weren't a dead red anymore. Just a confused pink. He snuck behind him and started to feel around for Eternals.

 

The angry warner was so out of it, he didn't even know Yakko was there.

"So my time on Earth  
Will be well spent  
And when I leave this world  
I'll leave with no regrets"

 

Yakko ungloved his hand and pointed just a small ways behind him.

"I'll live and love  
For all its worth  
'Till I live out  
My time on Earth"

 

"My…mine." The angry warner started to wobble back and forth. He looked around himself as memories started to slowly come back. "…noo…noo…"

 

"'Till I live out my time on… Earth"

 

Yakko stood in front of the angry warner. Simple warner eyes that just looked scared. He gave him a slight smirk, seeing full well it was Yakko Junior again.

 

"I'm…" Yakko Junior choked. He looked around him. Not a single building was standing. All the trees and plant life were dead, singed to a crisp. "Oh no...d-did I? Did, was it me?! I! I!"

 

"Don't belong here." Yakko grabbed his shoulders and looked at him. "This is all a bad dream. Do you have any hidden Eternals?"

 

Yakko Junior shook his head. "I'm…I'm s-"

 

"Hey, you're okay! That's the important thing! Now, you go back where you belong Yakko Junior!" Yakko grinned at him. He tried not to look at the destruction they had been left with. "Just Go see your mom! Your sister! Me! Everything's gonna be Okay!"

 

"How?" Yakko Junior asked. "How do you know?"

 

Yakko pointed at himself. "'Cause my name's Yakko! And Yakko spelled backwards is O-kkay!"

 

Yakko Junior nodded his head. He shook Yakko's hand. "Thanks Yakko."

 

"Dad!" Yakko reminded him. "I'm not repeating myself! That night, yada yada, I ranted! I AM your dad! Okay?! DAD!!"

 

"Okay!" Yakko Junior agreed. Geez, he was getting scolded? "Thanks dad."

 

"That's better. Now, go through that hole behind you." Yakko said knowingly. "And it'll be okay."

 

Yakko Junior nodded. He looked at the hole. 'Caress…mom…I'm finally coming home!'

 

Yakko watched as he disappeared into the hole.

 

The sky started to change from it's many shades of red to the color of night. Even stars were twinkling happily in the air.

 

"At least we're together…" Aroma was walking toward him holding Yakko Junior's hand. She took Yakko's hand gently in the other. "Come on. Let's go see if we can find the others."

 

Yakko nodded. He did what he could. There was nothing left to do. It had taken so long to accomplish his goal, he doubted the universe was saved. Not only that, who knows how much destruction the angry warner did with JUST his mind?

At least they could have a nicer ending to the whole universe now. He looked down at Yakko Junior…

 

And their entire family would be together.

 

"So, where'd you learn that song?" Yakko asked him as they started to walk along.

 

"I picked it up." Yakko Junior admitted.

 

"From where?" Yakko asked. "Great songs like that don't just fall out of mid air!"

 

"Well…" Yakko Junior sighed. "…"

 

"Come on, don't clam up! That's not good for you!" Yakko grinned at him. "Well?!"

 

"I…I got it from outside." Yakko Junior admitted.

 

"Outside where? The den?" Aroma frowned.

 

Yakko Junior nodded. "When you went to get flowers, I kind of strolled away."

 

"From Scratchy watching all kinds of little warners? Nah, how'd you accomplish that?!" Yakko laughed.

 

"You strolled away?" Aroma frowned. "Yakko Junior!"

 

"What?! It was just-I had this dream that last night! And…yeah." Yakko Junior didn't continue.

 

"Oh?" Yakko smiled. He knew what he was talking about! 'The Tiger must have dropped the future Yakko Junior's poem accidently. Probably when he threw him.' "Well, forget it. It's fine."

 

It was fine. The kid disobeyed, left the den outside, picked up a strange piece of paper and kept secrets. No respect for his authority. Heh! Little Stinker!

 

Even as a waryes, he had been a chip off the old block!

 

Yakko couldn't be more proud.

"You did great work Yakko Warner."

 

Yakko turned around and saw Warner.

 

Warner started shaking his hand! "Yakko, you deserve the highest honor for what you did!"

 

"…holding a microphone?" Yakko asked confused. "Yakko Junior here saved the day temporarily."

 

"That's not what he's talking about."

 

Yakko turned around. His eyes grew wide! He couldn't believe what he was seeing!  "Waryes is free?! A-and a warner?!"

 

"Stepped on the worm myself." Warner smiled.

 

"But how?!" Yakko whined. "I mean those things are powerful! I traveled constantly hounding The Tiger for a loooong time!"

 

"It's not about length." Warner smiled as he looked at his brother. "It's that." He pointed to Yakko casually holding Yakko Junior's hand.

 

Yakko and Yakko Junior just looked at each other. Each of them scratched their head and looked back at Warner. "Huh?"

 

"I told you before. If I told you then, it'd put pressure on you." Warner reminded him. "So, I didn't tell you."

 

"Tell me what? And can we walk while we talk?" Yakko asked. "I WANT to get back to the others!"

 

Waryes just smiled at Yakko kindly. Truth was, he didn't remember anything that happened at all. "I guess?"

 

But Warner had different ideas.

 

Yakko groaned as he saw him open a time portal. "Ex-queeze me?! Hello, it's already ending!"

 

"Trust me! The rest are already there." Warner gestured toward the portal. "After you of course."

 


	75. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Chapter Seventy:  Saying Goodbye

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere reachable but very few knew of it's existence…

Yakko looked up at the sky. "…where's the pink lightning?"

"Most of it's gone." Warner grinned at him. "Congratulations Yakko Warner! You've just saved the universe from extinction!"

"YAKKO?!"

"Dot?! Wakko?!" Yakko just about toppled over as his siblings ran straight into him.

"You did it Yakko! You saved everything!" Dot bounced up and down.

"We're all gonna be just fine now!" Wakko shouted as he bounced around with Iridescent.

"Aroma?!"

"Zenny!" Aroma ran to her brother and gave him a great big hug. "We're safe!"

The warner kids had all been playing around in the Eternals, until Sparkles saw him.

"Caress?!" Yakko Junior laughed happily.

Sparkles grinned! If he called her Caress that meant-! "Yakko Junior?!"

Yakko couldn't help a small chuckle as he watched Sparkles tackle her brother.

Aroma looked uneasily at Waryes the warner.

Waryes didn't really know what to say. "…"

Yakko just smiled and nodded. He understood. As a true warner again, Waryes wouldn't remember a thing about being the evil experimenter. He gestured toward Yakko Junior

Yakko Junior ran up to him. "Yeah?"

Yakko smiled. It had been SO easy to change him! If he had just spent a bit of time with him before the whole mess, they probably could have avoided everything! Still, he wouldn't let anymore negative thoughts dwell in his son's head. "Hey, I know you heard me that one night say I couldn't be your dad, but I AM your dad. I didn't have anything to back that up." Yakko smiled at him. "I was just ranting! It was the first time I was a dad, that's all."

"Oh." Yakko Junior grinned. "Okay!" He smiled as he wiggled his nose. "Aren't these colors great! I can finally change!" He groaned. "Does this mean I could turn pink and purple like Auntie Dottie did?"

Wakko started to crack up laughing. "I remember that! Oh, we teased her so much, didn't we Yakko?!"

"Hey, shutup! That was always mean!" Dot shot back. "Quit laughing! Yakko?!"

Yakko had started laughing too! He started laughing really hard! He hadn't been able to laugh so happily in such a long while! "We called her the Cootie Monster!"

"Yeah!!" Wakko was laughing just as hard. "She would be all like-!" Wakko stood on his toes and raised his arms in the air. "RAAARRR!! Don’t make fun of my colors!!"

"Quit it!" Dot whined. She ran over to Zenny. "Zenny, the guys are making fun of me!!"

Zenny chuckled as he comforted Dot. "There there. You're not a Cootie Monster. If you were a monster, you'd be a cutie not a cootie."

Wakko stuck his tongue out at him. "Suck up!"

Yakko just cracked up laughing! He grabbed Yakko Junior and started swinging him around! His little warner Yakko Junior!

"Why does he remember everything though?" Aroma had to question. "I thought warners lost their memories?"

Yakko put Yakko Junior on his shoulders. "Only when they give in completely! I bet since The Tiger forced the change, he was okay!"

Yakko Junior looked at his arm again. "I missed my old color."

"Yep, these warner colors look best on ya!" Yakko brought Yakko Junior back down to look at him. "Their yours to keep forever! Okay?!"

Yakko Junior nodded.

Aroma came over and started to shower him with kisses. Finally! Her own little Yakko Warner Junior!

Sparkles coughed slightly as she started to pull on Yakko's trousers.

Yakko grinned as he saw Sparkles. Of course, she wanted some attention too. He handed Yakko Junior to Aroma and picked up Sparkles. "Didja miss me?!"

"Yeah!" Sparkles grinned as she clung to her daddy's neck.

Yakko felt happier than he had in a long LONG time! Everything would be okay now! The universe wouldn't end! He grinned over at Warner. "So come on already! How did your brother change back?!"

Hope appeared from behind Yakko. She had been holding Zinfandel tenderly.

Aroma set Sparkles down and took Zinfandel. Sparkles started to run to the others.

"Wait up!" Yakko Junior started to wriggle. Yakko put him down and watched him take off.

"Overwhelming emotion." Warner finally answered Yakko. "Waryes and I, we didn't really have good parents. They wanted to play outside all day and just forget us. They were too young to be parents in the first place, and they distanced themselves from us. That's why we snuck onboard in the first place."

Waryes bowed his head. That was true. Their parents really didn't care much for them.

"We were cute and cuddly, and that's about it." Warner pointed at Yakko Junior. "You were just as distant with him at first." Waryes smiled sadly. "I knew, if I could just make him watch the two of you finally bond, that would be it."

"Yeah." Yakko smiled as he watched Yakko Junior and Sparkles playing Tag with all the other little warners. "I kinda sucked at first, but at least I tried. Sorry to hear you didn't have very good parents. But, how were you so positive that would work?"

"I wasn't! Another reason I didn't tell you." Warner smiled. "And don't worry!" Waryes hit Hope on the butt. "I turned out to be a great father! And grandfather! And great grandfather! And-"

"He gets it!" Hope groaned.

Waryes finally came forward a bit towards Yakko. "Ummm…I don't-"

Yakko held up his hand. "You weren't in control. Heck, I've SEEN what it can do! No matter how good the warner is inside."

"So..." Aroma smiled. "The damage that he caused? The beings that were hurt?" She fidgeted with her fingers. "The angry warner even said something about Anima."

Yakko looked over at them anxiously too.

"…" Warner looked over at Waryes.

"Anima did get…and..." Warner couldn't continue. "It's time to talk about something else. Yakko, you saved Waryes. You saved Tiger, you saved The Tiger. You did a great job, but there's still something holding us back." He gestured toward Wakko's kids. "Mikey and the others, are gonna create a problem, but we'll take care of it."

Wakko immediately joined into the conversation. "What are you saying then?!" He looked at Iridescent that had appeared anxiously by his side.

Warner brought out another time ball with only one lightning to it. "They need to go where they belong."

"…" Wakko shook his head back and forth vigorously. "No! I can't just erase them!" He looked at Yakko for support! "I can't just let them be erased!"

Yakko nodded. "I know." He looked at Warner. "No. No, I don't care! Those are Wakko's kids, they exist! You can't erase them!"

"They were born out of two separate times!" Warner protested. "Yes, time traveling did a bit of damage, but that can be mended! Mikey and the others were the ones creating the rips! Even if NO ONE travels, it will still be ripped! It might take a thousand years, but it will become bigger and bigger!"

"They're my little warners!" Iridescent finally spoke up. She hung on to Wakko. "I don't care. 1000 years, fine! Their mine!"

"Warner." Waryes spoke up. "We can't just erase them. In fact, we can't let it end this way." He looked over at all the warners. "You deserve the future you were supposed to have."

"Y…you can do that?" Dot asked a bit non believing.

"Waryes." Warner sighed. "Even if we do, those kids were never supposed to exist."

"What did you say your specialty was Warner?" Waryes grinned.

Warner started to grin himself. "Alright, I buy that. Okay."

"What?" Wakko growled. "Now what?!"

"Easy." Warner held up his hands. He looked back at Waryes and nodded. "Go take care of it all."

Waryes nodded back and picked up his own lightning ball.

Yakko watched uneasily as Waryes disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

A few seconds later, Waryes appeared. "Done." He smiled. "It never happened."

"What never happened?!" Wakko asked. "Did you do it?! If you erased them, I swear-!"

"Don't get angry!" Warner just smiled as nice as he could. "So…can I have all your Eternals?"

Yakko pointed to himself. "Mine?"

"No. Everyones." Warner just smiled again.

The Warners did not look pleased at that.

"Do you want your original future's or not?" Warner asked. He looked over at Wakko. "With a little twist in yours, I promise! They weren't erased."

"And Scratchy?" Dot frowned. "What about him and Samantha?!"

"Come on, don't you know who I am?" Warner groaned. "I give happily ever afters! Since they got mixed up in this, I'll give one to them too. All he needs is a cookie and a chance meeting."

"But we only had Yakko Junior and Sparkles." Yakko frowned. "What about-?"

"What am I, magical?" Warner groaned again. "Alright, alright! Fine, I'll keep throwing out reminders about more babies everywhere you go until you decide to have more! Sheesh!"

Dot looked over at Zenny. "So…this would all be over?"

"No more?" Aroma asked. "No experimenting?"

"No jailtime?" Yakko asked.

"No. Just a happily ever after." Warner grinned. "Everyone use the lightning ball."

Hope smiled. The Warners really did deserve a happily ever after after everything they'd been through.

All the warners looked at the ball. No more experimenting? No more jailtime? Just their normal future?

Iridescent held Wakko's hand tenderly.

"Don't worry! I told you already, don't worry about a thing! You two will have yours!" Warner sighed. "Talk about a full plate."

"They did help save the universe." Hope reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Warner gestured toward Waryes.

Waryess took off toward Wakko's kids.

Wakko and Iridescent watched nervously as their kids were given balls and had disappeared.

"They weren't erased. They weren't erased." Wakko kept saying to himself.

Warner gave it a few minutes. He looked up at the sky. There were fewer and fewer pink strikes now. Yep, now was the time. He smiled at Dot. "Eternals please!"

Dot gave him the Eternal she had. He tossed her the ball in return.

"Just pull the latch." Yakko told her. "And go."

Dot looked one more time at Zenny. "We won't meet for a long time."

"But we will." Zenny held her hand tenderly. "I promise we will!"

Dot closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she pulled up the latch.

Everyone watched as she disappeared.

Warner brought out another ball. "Good thing these are so simple to make!" He looked over at Zenny. "Ready?"

Zenny nodded and handed over his Eternals. He caught the ball. He took a second and lifted the latch.

Warner threw another ball at Wakko after Zenny disappeared. "Promise, promise, promise." He smiled at him confidently.

Wakko handed over his Eternal. "…" He looked over at Iridescent. "If we meet somehow, do you think that…?"

Iridescent simply smiled and nodded.

Wakko grinned. He looked at the ball a few seconds more, then pulled on the latch and disappeared.

It was getting to be like clock work. Warner took Iridescent's Eternal and handed her a ball. After a few moments, she disappeared.

Waryes had been giving little lightning balls to all the little warners. It was so much easier making them go. Especially the babies.

Warner tossed a ball at Yakko. "You know the drill better than anyone else."

Yakko looked over at Aroma. He had grown pretty used to the idea of a family and life with her. "…"

"Eventually." Aroma smiled at Yakko. "Right?"

"Right." Yakko agreed. "Til then…TRY and stay out of trouble?"

Aroma just chuckled as she pushed him gently. "Just go. I'll see you in how many years?"

"I don't know." Yakko spinned the ball on his finger like a lightning ball. "I'm not really that mature. Heck, it took me traveling through time for me to even want to be a dad!" He stopped spinning the ball. "…"

He grabbed Aroma unexpectedly and gave her a kiss.

Even though it wasn't the sweet kisses she liked as much, she willingly kissed back.

"You take care." Aroma smiled. "And enjoy whistling at nurses while you can buster."

Yakko just chuckled as he brought her back up. He started to lift his latch.

Aroma took one last look around at the planet. "…" She handed over her Eternals and took the ball. She slowly lifted the latch…

Warner and Hope both smiled as the last of the Warners were finally gone.


	76. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and some other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Just An Experiment

Epilogue:  Happily Ever After

Earth…2007

"Hey, I know! Let's go bug new actors!" Wakko yelled happily.

Yakko laughed as he bounced on the couch. "Yeah! New actors are always fun!"

"Really fun!" Dot yelled from her room. She was busy hanging upside down, hanging up her new poster. "I hope I meet him! He's sooooo dreamy!"

Yakko and Wakko both peaked in her room and saw a poster of Pirates of the Caribbean too.

"I'd be Johnny's anyday!" Dot laughed as she finished hanging her new poster. "Let's go see who's out there!"

"Oh wait!" Wakko whined. "We can't go! We have an appointment with Scratchy!"

"Oh yeah." Yakko groaned. "Ya think he'd retire already!"

"Nah! He loves us too much!" Dot giggled. "Let's go!"

The warners started running out the door. Wakko started going through his sack to look for something to get down. "Aha! Here we go!" He pulled out three sticks of gum.

Each Warner took one and started to blow a bigger and bigger bubble, until they started to lift into the air!

Then, they all popped their bubbles as they landed on the Psychiatric building. They eagerly took off to the empty window below and zoomed right in.

"Hiya Scratchy!" They proclaimed happily as they landed inside.

Scratchansniff was busy typing on his laptop and didn't even notice they came in at first. "…huh? Oh!" He looked at his watch. "Our session already?"

"You mean you forgot?!" Yakko ran up to Scratchansniff and looked at his laptop. "You really think Freud was right about the sexual personification of-whoah hoah!"

Scratchansniff closed his laptop. "Sit down! It's time for our session!"

Yakko laughed as he jumped down.

"Hey! What did it say?" Dot asked Yakko eagerly.

"It does not matter. Now, let's begin." Scratchansniff sat back in his chair.

"Yeah! Let's begin with who YOU are chatting with!" Yakko grinned.

"Scratchy's chatting?!" Wakko chuckled.

"So, how bad did you lie to her?" Dot asked innocently.

"None. It is a simple chat, now let us forget this." Scratchansniff replied. "Dot, how has-"

"Doctor?" A nurse's voice came over the intercom. "There is a package for you."

"Oh? Bring it in then." Scratchansniff smiled.

"Ooh, a package! I wonder who it's from!" Yakko winked it him. "Perhaps miss MSN?"

The nurse walked in with a basket of cookies. "It's signed Mr. And Mrs. Hippo."

Dot smiled. "Good thing those two got everything sorted out! They made a cute couple."

"A cute couple of what?" Wakko asked. But as he saw the basket he became quickly distracted. "Ooh! Can I have one Scratchy! Please, please, please!"

"Me too! Me too!" Yakko and Dot shouted as they bounced on his couch.

"Fine." Scratchansniff gave in.

Yakko and Dot both took a plain chocolate chip cookie.

"Ooh, look! That one's red!" Wakko sniffed. "Strawberry raisin?! Can I have-Ow!"

"Can you have ow?" Yakko looked at his brother. Wakko looked like something just hit him on the head.

Wakko rubbed his head. He looked around. 'What was that?' Forgetting about the strange occurrence Wakko tried to grab the red cookie. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"What are you owwing for?" Scratchansniff frowned.

"There's nothing hitting you Wakko." Dot groaned. "Quit trying to get attention by being hurt!" She smiled. "There are different ways you know!"

Wakko looked around again. He looked at the red cookie. "That's cursed."

"Sure it is. I'm sure it came from the Black Pearl." Dot chuckled while she munched on his cookie.

"Or maybe the place from The Grudge?" Yakko commented as he looked at Wakko. "If you see a spooky kid hanging around you, tell me. I'll leave to another room."

"The cookie is not cursed." Scratchansniff grabbed the red cookie and took a bite. "You see? Perfectly fine." He finished the cookie. "Now, on to-?!"

"What's wrong Scratchy?" Wakko asked.

Scratchy felt his belly. "Maybe there was something to that cookie."

"Oh, do you feel like throwing up?" Dot asked innocently.

"Okay then!" Yakko grinned. "We better leave before someone says words like 'mud covered sandwich with greasy banana peel sausage covered in-"

Scratchy headed for the bathroom.

"Oops! Was I responsible for that?" Yakko smiled innocently.

"Ewww! Do you hear the sounds he's making?!" Dot whined. "Session OVER!!"

The warners quickly took off out of the office.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anima...2040.

"Oh, I missed home!" Dot grinned as she started eating some anima candy. "It never changes."

"Yeah. Earth's getting more and more technological." Wakko sighed. "Just watch! Soon they'll have flying cars and everything."

"Aaah, we're still some years off that! Don't worry!" Yakko grinned as he played his paddleball. He was warming up for his big competition! After he finally called home some years ago, his dad informed him he'd missed a NEW tournament! Well, Yakko LOVED first time wins! He had been a bit angry at his dad for some time about that. It wasn't every century a new tournament came along!

So this time when the new one came, Yakko Senior called his son right away.

"We'll go visit our mom and dad!" Wakko grinned at Yakko as he grabbed Dot's hand. "Good luck winning that competition!"

"Luck?" Yakko chuckled. "I don't need luck! I am the best there is! I'll see ya guys in a couple of hours!"

But the couple of 'hours' had turned into a few days!

Wakko groaned. Yakko was STILL competing! He had been competing against the same female for days!

"Will somebody put me out of my misery?!" Dot cried out. "Somebody win!"

"Oh yeah, right! Like that'll work!" Yakko laughed as he stood upside down paddleballing with one hand.

His opponent Aroma Therapy had just finished flipping through the air, still never losing the beat! "Ha! Try that one on for size!"

Yakko just laughed. He kept walloping his own paddleballs. "I'm not even tired! But I can hear you breathing hard!"

"Quit it! I always win! I'm the best Yakko Warner!" Aroma shouted. "You've been missing from too many competitions, you're out of practice!"

"If I'm so out of practice, why am I kicking YOUR butt Ms. Champion?" Yakko laughed.

"That's it!" Aroma whistled toward the judges. "A third paddleball!"

"Third paddleball?" Yakko frowned. "What are you gonna do, play with your mouth?!"

"You only wish!" Aroma continued to paddle with both of her hands but she caught the third paddleball...

With her tail?!

Yakko's jaw just dropped! Now his tail was flexible to a point, any warner's is, but to CATCH a paddleball and start playing with it just as well?!

Aroma laughed triumphantly. "See, I told you I was the-?!"

She didn't much of a chance to speak as Yakko jumped right on her and started kissing her!

"Whoah!" Wakko just watched in amazement. He laughed and cupping his mouth with his hands yelled "Take her down Yakko!"

Dot had no comeback. What could she say?!

"Disqualified!" A warner judge came out and tried to pry Yakko off of her. "You lose!"

"Only to you!" Yakko reached out for Aroma again.

It took a ton of warner security to hold him back.

"Are you insane?!" Aroma yelled at him.

"Aroma Therapy, you're mine!" Yakko declared as he wriggled under the security. "You're sexy, you're cute and you can play paddleball with your tail! What ELSE can you do with that flexible tail?!"

"You're a hound!" Aroma yelled at him angrily.

Wakko laughed as Yakko started howling. He looked over at Dot. "Call it a gut feeling. I think we'll be visiting again soon."

\----------------------------------------------

2041...

Dot watched Wakko trying to make sure his fur was as nice and sleek as ever. "Don't tell me! Going back to Anima with Yakko again?!"

"I met someone last time." Wakko smiled. "Her name was Iridescent!"

"She's like 800 at least!" Dot reminded him.

Wakko didn't care. He placed his cap on his head, making sure it looked alright.

"Leaving again. Yakko left 20 times this year alone! And now you?!" Dot crossed her arms. "I remember the good old days when you'd just whistle at the women here!"

"Come on! Last visit! I'm sure I can get her now!" Yakko laughed as he stuck his head in the room. "Come on Wakk, let's go!"

Dot humphed and sat on the couch. First, Scratchansniff got married and had kids. Then, Yakko started chasing after a girl! Now, WAKKO found someone?! "I think I miss the old days! I wish they'd give up on these girls and just stay put already!"

\-----------------------------------------------

Earth...2043.

Yakko grinned in triumph! He was actually wearing a shirt today, just for her! After all those years, he finally got her to say yes!

"Uuhhh...Yakko?"

Yakko dusted his shirt off, making sure it looked good. "Yeah?"

"Ummm..." Dot laughed nervously. "Big brother?"

"NO! NO! NO! I don't like it! Forget it!"

Yakko frowned as he heard Wakko yelling in the other room. He looked at Dot. "What's going on?"

Dot just laughed nervously. "Well you know how you got Aroma to come down and Zenny came along and how he's a really nice warner and you know how I haven't been chasing around as many actors around the..." Dot sighed. She needed to stop rambling and blurt it out. "I don't want Zenny as a brother, I want to be his female someday!"

"WHAAAATTT?!"

\--------------------------------------------

2045...

"Kootchie Kootchi Koo! And another koo for good measure!" Yakko laughed.

"Oh, it's so cute! And Tiny!" Dot commented. "Look at the itty bitty Yakko Junior!"

"He has Yakko's ears I think." Iridescent laughed beside Wakko. "How's Aroma now?"

"Doc says two days in the hospital, but she's really fine of course!" Yakko tickled his newborn son again. "Welcome to the world Yakko Junior! You're daddy's going to teach you everything you need to know! Like how to get free food! And how to make special friends! How to run and laugh and jump and play! You're gonna have a ball!"

Yakko Junior just wriggled slightly in Yakko's hands and smiled.

"Ummm...speaking of really cute babies..." Zenny urged Dot to speak up. She'd been pregnant about a week and she STILL wouldn't say!

She just shook her defiantly at him! Yakko could have his glorious moments of fame a bit longer before she plunged anymore worry into his world.

\-------------------------------------------

2060...

"Ah, no way! What are YOU doing here?!"

Rita and Runt just grinned awkwardly at Yakko who had just discovered them underneath Yakko Junior's bed.

"Yakko!" Yakko yelled for his son. He started tapping his foot repeatedly. "What's underneath your-?!"

"Oh, it's a doggy and kitty?!" Cutie Pie yelled with Zenny Junior as they came rushing in. "Doggie! Kitty!"

Sparkles laughed as she darted in as well. "We've got pets now?!"

"Hey, I never said-?!" Yakko watched as all the kids started to play with the cat and dog. "Ohhhh..."

"But their homeless dad!"

Yakko watched as Yakko Junior came over and put his arms around Runt. Yakko Junior nodded his head toward Sparkles.

Sparkles went running over to him. ""How can you throw them out onto the street? So heartlessly daddy?" She glanced quickly at Cutie Pie.

Cutie Pie winked at her! Her cute get-whatever-I-want lessons she had been giving her sister were paying off!

"Oh, what's going on in here?!" Dot cried out as she entered with Zenny, Aroma, Wakko, and Iridescent. They had heard all the commotion.

"Oh cool! A cat and dog!" Wakko Junior yelled happily as he ran into the room along with his sister.

"..." Yakko looked nonplussed.

Wakko shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Yakko.

Dot whined a bit while Aroma just smiled.

"...fine." Yakko finally mumbled. "Since they are homeless and they HAVE been hiding here who know's how long."

"Two months." Cutie Pie covered her mouth. "I mean two days?"

Yakko Junior shoved her in the side to keep her quiet. He noticed his dad's stare. "I..." His voice slid just like Yakko's. "...I can explain?"

"What's to explain?" Aroma sighed. "He is YOUR son Yakko."

Yakko groaned and looked down at the grinning Yakko Junior. "Okay..." He groaned. "We own a cat and a dog now?!" He whined as he looked over at his siblings.

"Well, it's not too bad." Wakko shrugged his shoulders. "Something tells me things could have been a lot worse."

Yakko nodded and smiled. Yeah, for a future they didn't do too bad.

\-------------------------------------------------

Somewhere reachable but very few knew of it's existence…

 

Waryes, Warner and Hope all watched the different timestreams with the Warners, to make sure everything turned out right.

 

"Dot and Zenny end up having three kids. Yakko and Aroma actually end up having SIX." Hope had to chuckle. "Wakko and Iridescent will have four. Samantha and Dr. Scratchansniff turned out fine, having Mikey and a little girl. Plus, you slipped cookies to Rita and Runt and had them end up with Yakko Junior anyhow."

Waryes chuckled. "Warner, you do work like no one else could!"

 

"Thank you! Thank you! Hold your applause." Warner smiled.

Hope smiled. "They finally get their happily ever after." She chuckled. "So do we."

 

"So does the Universe." Warner corrected her.

 

"Well yeah, but so do WE honey." Hope winked at him.

 

Waryes groaned. "Another one? Are you two ever gonna stop?!"

 

Warner shrugged. He chuckled knowing full well what Hopes wink meant. "What to name this one? They'll make fun of it for awhile if we name him Warner again."

 

"We've already had too many Yakko's." Hope frowned. Then she smiled. "What about Happy? Happy grew up so well."

 

"Yeah, but she barely stayed 300 years." Warner crossed his arms. "She should stay at least 400 this time. Heck, she'll live awhile anyhow. How old was our last Happy? 2500?"

 

"Yeah. She does a great job watching the dens." Hope smiled.

 

Warner, Waryes and Hope all stared at the beauty of their space. Finally protected once again by Yakko Warner and his future son…

 

Hopefully, for the last time.

 

# THE END!


End file.
